Awesomeness comes to Yokai Academy
by De12now
Summary: After retiring from wwe Edge has decided to teach but he doesn't know where then out comes John Cena with an idea, Yokai academy so with that edge decides to go to Yokai and Christian comes along too but even the awesomeness of Edge and Christian can't be ready for this even with some certain girls trying to get ya so whatcha gonna do when Rosario Vampire runs wild on you brother
1. A BIG LONG ASS GOOD BYE

**Hello it's me De12now and this is my very 1st fan fiction now I suck ok I really suck but I try so hope you enjoy this story. This will have romance in it, lemons, nudity, wrestling of course and so on, so please be calm and think on a different level about it besides I said this is my 1st time so :S.**

 **By the way I own none of the characters they are own by their respective groups, anyway enjoy. :D**

 **Intro: A BIG LONG ASS GOOD BYE**

* * *

As Smack down finished airing everybody said their final good byes to the rated r superstar, then went on to their personal business leaving 2 friendsto talk to each other one last time as superstars.

'' It's been a blast these past 10 years'' said a tearing Christian as he saw his best friend preparing to leave.

'' I know'' replied Edge as he got the rest of his stuff ready. Adam Copeland A.K.A the rated r superstar edge has been in the wwe for over 10 years. But now because of his neck getting badly damaged at the hands of Alberto Del Rio, after Wrestle mania 27 he now has to retire giving up the world heavyweight championship in the process.

Edge was a white Canadian male with long blond hair and a light beard around the chin, he was wearing blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a black jacket. Christian was also a white Canadian male but with short blond hair, had a see able mustache, and had a light beard, he was wearing blue jeans with his merchandise shirt on with a gray jacket. As Edge finished preparing to leave Christian asked him a certain question.

''So now what are you gonna do?'' asked Christian.

''I don't know maybe be in movies I guess, I really don't know'' replied edge after all the time he has spent in the wwe what could he do TEACH, with that thought Edge began to chuckle.

'' What's so funny.'' Asked Christian wondering why his friend is laughing.

''Nothing just had a thought.'' Said the rated r superstar.

''Really, what was it?''

Edge got control of himself and answer his friend question.

'' I was think that maybe I could teach, crazy huh.'' Edge said with humor he felt like Christian would laugh back and joke but edge didn't mind it if he did. They were good friends, one could say they were like brothers. But what surprised Edge was what Christian said in response.

''Hmm, that's actually a good idea.'' Said Christian with a smile.

''WHAT!?'' Said a shocked Edge he thought he was going to make a joke, not agree with the idea.

''Yeah I like it you look like you can teach others to be good wrestlers.'' Said captain charisma nodding with the idea.

''Um I didn't mean that.'' Said Edge who's eyes were now wide open and looking Serious.

''What, then what are you…oh.'' Said Christian who now understands what his friend meant.

''Well I say it can still work.'' Edge now looks at his friend with a confused face.

''WHAT, HOW?'' Says Edge.

'' Just have to find the right school.'' Says captain charisma. Edge and Christian spent a few minutes pondering what school edge should try and teach in, then it hit them and when I mean hit them I mean hit. John Cena was walking by when he heard Edge and Christian talking and when he heard the word 'school' he rushed right at them luckily they didn't fall.

''Whoa easy Cena I know you sad at me leaving, I'm sad to go too.'' Said Edge who Cena bumped into.

''Sorry sorry but I think I heard you say you were looking for a school to work at right Edge?'' Said John who was white male, had brown low hair, wore what he always wear blue shorts with his merchandise shirt which was red, that was this year's shirt color and on it was those proud words of Cena's, NEVER GIVE UP, on the back was another catch phase of his U can't see me with the c being inside a circle with a line going across it, standing for the can't part of the phase.

''Yeah i am.'' edge said to reply to john.

''Well Edge I was just talking with Yoshi Tatsu and he told me of a school that sounds like it might interest you.'' Said Cena with a smile towards one of his greatest rivals ever without a doubt these 2 put on some of the greatest wars in wwe history.

''I'm listening'' said Edge with interest. ''Me too'' said Christian with the same amount of interest cause if there's a school for edge there may be a school for him.

Cena looked at these 2 for a second thinking'' they gonna get off guard from this.'' Cena looked at the duo then continued to talk about the place.

''It's in Japan just so you know.'' John said hoping that edge at least wouldn't lose interest.

''Don't care, what's the school?'' said Edge who then thought'' I don't give a damn where it is, it's better than doing nothing.''

''The place is called Yokai academy it's actually a good school from what I heard, so you want an application Edge or not?'' asked Cena.

''Hmm, oh hell yeah I want one.'' Said edge who doesn't normally show this kind of energy but for this he'll make an acceptance.

''Great I'll go tell Yoshi.'' Said a glad John Cena who went to go look for Tatsu. ''I'll be right back''. 5 minutes past then Cena came back with the application.

'' All you gotta do is sign this and you're golden.'' Said John.

''Alright.'' Said Edge who went quick into signing the application. It only took Edge 2 minutes to finish it and with that he gave it back to Cena so he can get it to Yoshi.

''Alright Edge i'll be right back'' Cena was about to go to Tatsu when he remembered something.

''Oh yeah Christian I forgot I got you one too, here.'' Christian then took the application and finished it,but then said '' maybe I should be around here for a while, I'm not ready to leave yet.''

''Don't worry, Yoshi said they allow you to miss days if you really need to so that means you can still teach and wrestle as well Christian.'' Said John.

That made Christian happy considering he gets to still compete and be with his friend.

''So shall I go give these to yos-'' Cena was interrupted in mid sentence by the 2.

'' Why wouldn't you, hurry.'' Said Edge and Christian. And with that Cena was gone. 3 minutes later Cena came back and told them the news.

''Alright guys you 2 can start working on Monday and I suggest learning the language in case there's no translators.'' John said with a little chuckle he was glad that edge would keep doing something meaningful.

Now besides entertaining people he can teach people and the same for Christian.

''Thanks John.'' Said edge who was glad that he has something to do now and glad Christian was going to be along side him.

''Just one thing edge.'' John said.

''Yeah?'' said edge.

''Give as much as you did wrestling to your teaching.'' Cena said with a smile towards his old rival.

''Yeah duh.'' Edge replied showing some of his old arrogance towards Cena, this made Christian smile.

''Well. Good bye Edge.'' Said john.

''Goodbye Cena .'' said edge who out of the blue offered Cena a hug. Cena returned the hug to edge, then Cena shook hands then hugged Christian.

Then came Triple H who was wearing blue jeans and his t-shirt, he then shouted ''Hey'' at the 3, then he walked up to edge.

''So you really gonna start teaching now?'' said a suspicious Hunter.

Edge blinked. ''How you know?''

''I over heard you guys talking.'' said Triple H.

''Oh.''

''Well, are you really?''

''Yeah'' said edge with confidence and a smile. ''Well, I expect you to still make some appearances every now and then for the wwe universe at least.'' Said triple h who then shook hands with edge.

Then looked at Christian and said ''I know you're still wrestling right?''

''Of course, I ain't gone yet.'' Said Christian with pride. Then out of nowhere other superstars came too, who heard that Edge was gonna start teaching. This of course caught Edge off guard.

''How the hell they find out?'' Edge wondered, while being bombed with numerous oh my goodness, no way, I must be hearing things and this is a joke right it must be. Edge then told them all he really was gonna start teaching, everyone was surprised so they once again said good luck to him and his new job.

Edge then said before they all left that Christian was joining him, this put a worried face on Christian because he didn't expect his friend to do this, then the comments went to Christian as well. About a half hour has past before everybody calmed down and asked where he and Christian were going, edge told them it's Yokai academy then everybody raised an eyebrow.

'' Why do you guys look like that?'' asked both Edge and Christian.

''Yokai, that sounds like it's in Japan.'' Said Randy Orton, edge's former tag team partner in rated rko and friend.

''Yeah it is.'' Said Christian.

Everyone started to laugh except Orton, Cena, hunter, and a few others. Once the others who were laughing notice that the rest of them wasn't laughing they all stopped.

Then Big show said ''I hope you learn the language soon.'' He said with some concern he didn't want these 2 to falter at their new work place especially after what they have done together in the wwe.

''OH WE KNOW.'' Said the duo. Finally everyone said their goodbyes and left except Orton, Cena and hunter.

''So'' said Orton and hunter.

''How you 2 get to apply for that school. Edge, who wanted to get the hell out of there told them Cena got them in by get applications from Yoshi.

''Oh''both the game and the viper went. ''Well good luck you 2, see you around'' said Orton who went on his way.

'' Don't get fired Edge.'' Said hunter who knows he may flirt with the teachers there and that can cause him trouble and edge probably don't want that and with at comment triple h went on his way leaving Cena with the 2.

He looked at the 2 and said '' Good luck guys''.

''Thanks John.'' Said the two friends.

''Bye.'' And with that Cena was gone.

''Finally, I can leave.'' Said a relieved Edge who then started his car and told Christian that they should meet up at a time so they can leave for

Japan.

''Ok gothca'' said Christian.

'' Be at the airport at noon at least, see ya then.'' Said edge who then left the parking lot to go home and pack.

Christian waved at his friend till he left then went to his car and left. But what they didn't know was a surprise was waiting at the airport when they

were set to arrive.

At noon at the Toronto airport, Edge was waiting for Christian to arrive and he didn't wait long only 2 minutes. Edge then spotted Christian and

signaled for him, he was seen. ''Hey'' said Edge, ''ready?''

''Yeah.'' Said Christian who knows their flight won't be ready for at least an hour but better safe than sorry. The duo was sitting in the waiting area when they heard shouts of their names. They looked their rights and saw some old faces and one surprised Edge. ''Lita?'' edge blinked at the sight of his 'old flame'.

Then Christian was shocked cause he saw someone along side Lita and she also caught Edge off guard. ''Trish?'' said captain charisma who was surprised to see both of them. They both were wearing jeans but Lita had on a red shirt and Trish had on a blue shirt.

''We heard you guys were gonna start teaching in Japan it that true?'' said Lita who looked edge in the eye.

''Yeah we are.'' Said edge with confidence.

''Well then.'' Said Trish who looked at Lita who also looked back then back at Edge and both then went and hugged the two. Edge and Christian was surprised at this.

Then both Lita and Trish said ''Good luck you two.'' both said with smiles on their faces. Then came Cena, Orton, hunter, big show, everybody from the wwe this was huge news no one ever thought Edge would teach unless it was about being rated r or something like him.

While waiting for the flight everybody talked about the memories they had with each other, the wars, the love, the hate, the pain, it was like they were never gonna see them again. One can say this is a wwe moment which it is, even the greatest moment in wwe history. Everybody was having a good time reminiscing the old days, the present and wondered of the future.

Finally the announcement went off saying the flight for Japan is now boarding, this made everybody sad as the forever alone guy.

With that sound Edge and Christian headed for boarding, they looked back at everybody then saw a few people coming from behind, it was their family. Edge and Christian was shocked at their arrival but glad.

Sadly they only got to hug them and say good bye before they had to board and they didn't wanna pay for another flight. So Edge and Christian went to board but then heard Cena call them.

''Hey you too'' Cena said getting the attention of Edge and Christian. ''No matter what happens never give up you two.'' Cena said it with pride everyone just laughed,

Edge and Christian then nodded and waved goodbye well edge did Christian had to go back on Friday. Edge and Christian right before getting on gave them all one last 5 second pose and everybody took pictures, even the heels, who still respected edge for what he has done in wwe.

And now they have finally boarded the plane and gave everybody one last wave goodbye and then prepared for a new journey, as they sat in their seats they both sighed, then something clicked in Christian's head.

'' OH SHIT'' said a shocked Christian.

''What?'' said a concerned Edge.

''I JUST REMEMBERED I HAVE TO GO BACK ON FRIDAY AND THEN COME BACK TO JAPAN I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN AFFORD THAT!'' Christian was worried completely.

''Don't worry I'll help you out.'' Said Edge to calm his friend.

''Arigato'' said Christian thanking his friend in Japanese.

''Hai.'' Edge saying yes to his friend response in Japanese.

'' I see you done some studying'' said Edge with confidence.

''You too'' responded Christian.

A sound went off signaling everybody to prepare for take off.

''Well here we go a new world a new life'' said a ready edge.

''Yeah this is gonna be awesome'' said an excited Christian.

'' Like us'' they both said at the same time which resulted in laughter. Now the plane finally takes off, and everybody has left the airport to do what they have planned.

Except John Cena, who thinks about the 2 and thinking out loud'' They are Edge and Christian they can handle this well Christian gets a breather but edge… hmm all I can say is never give up you too good luck you'll need it, at least I hope not.''

Then Cena looks around and sees people looking at them and replies with a stone cold style ''WHAT''.

* * *

 **And that's it for my 1st chapter eh I know I'm bad but I'll keep trying now I'm gonna follow the story as best I can wish me luck and I'd like to thank you for reading this now or in the future and I will see you next time in awesomeness comes to Yokai academy and yes it's a not a good title but whatever I miss in one thing I make up in another so thanks for reading, also if I don't describe a character it's cause it's tough for me to describe them so please if i don't go look up how they look cause like I said I suck sorry if i seem rude and for the wwe superstars when i say they are wearing their merchandise i mean the clothes they have for the wwe universe to buy like John Cena's t-shirt :S but I will still try and thank you for reading. Oh and don't think that i can't get better cause i can, and i won't be rewriting this.**

 **P.s forgive me for my grammar I didn't do that great in language arts. Oh and for my story Friday night smack down will be live on Fridays now it feels easy for me to do things like that, keeps a flow going :D One more thing... HIT THEIR MUSIC**

 **Playing:You think You know me by Jim Johnson and the WWE. Edge and Christian theme song :D**


	2. Awesomeness meets a vampire

**Hey everybody it's been sometime but I am back with a new chapter now I saw in my review that someone said I need to space out dialog so it's more readable now I don't know what that means but I guess each line has one dialog, :/ well idk anyway I'm gonna see if I do it right this time now this will be hard for me cause I only watched the anime once I saw all the episodes but I won't let that stop this story. By the way Rosario + Vampire is own by funimation and edge and Christian and other wwe superstars are all a part of the wwe :D, so without further delays… Hit the music.**

 **Starts the theme of Rosario + vampire…. WHOA WHOA WHOA NOT THAT…..**

 **Starts playing: You think you know me by Jim Johnson and the WWE. Perfect, enjoy.. I hope**

 **Chapter 1: Awesomeness meets a vampire**

* * *

As Edge and Christian stand at a 'certain bus stop' they wonder… Where the hell is the damn bus.

''Oh my god this is bull. It should have been here an hour ago.'' Said Edge who was pissed at the fact that they've been waiting an hour and the bus hasn't shown up yet. Edge was dressed up the same way he was on his last night at smack down except with his t-shirt on.

''It's 8 am.'' Said Christian who was also annoyed at the fact that the bus hasn't arrive yet. Christian was also dressed the same was as he was on smack down except with a black jacket.

''Maybe we were fooled, Cena has been known to joke around.'' Says Edge who hopes this wasn't a farewell prank pulled off by the other wwe superstars.

Luckily for them it wasn't. A minute later an ordinary yellow school bus had pulled up at the stop and opened it's doors.

''Finally.'' They both go. Edge and Christian was about to step in until they got a look at the bus driver. He wore a professional bus driver's outfit, a blue suit and a hat. But the suit looked like it was a bit messed up and dirty but that didn't completely freak Edge and Christian out. What finished the job was that all they could see from his face was his mustache and a big cigar in his mouth and from how he's sitting looked like he has been there for decades.

''Maybe that's why he looks so messed up.'' Thought Edge as he looked at the bus driver.

''Are you 2 the new teachers for Yokai or what?'' the driver said with a tone that could compete with Kane and his tone.

They both looked at him and said ''Damn right.'' And they both smiled with their response.

''Then hurry and get on.'' The driver said, and with that Edge and Christian got on the bus with their stuff of course.

''Sorry about being late, had to pick up another guy.'' The driver said with a smirk that could make Mr. McMahon super upset.

Edge and Christian blinked and said '' Another guy.'' They looked and saw a young boy who looks like he's 15 with brown hair, brown eyes and is wearing what seems to be like the school uniform, a green jacket and a white t-shirt with brown pants.

Both Edge and Christian were staring at the clothes with disgust, but through will power and the fact that they will have to deal with it for the time being they chose to try and sit by the boy.

''Hey.'' Said Christian who looked at the boy with a smile while waiting for a reply. The boy stayed silent.

''Let me try.'' Said Edge who gave it a shoot to get the boy's attention. ''Hey'' said Edge, who then grew a serious look on his face when they boy still didn't reply. So they both looked at each other and decided to try at the same time.

''HEY!'' they both went and it was loud, loud enough for the boy to look in their direction to see who was making the sounds. He turned and looked at them and then Edge and Christian said ''Hi.''.

The boy blinked at the sight of them, then rubbed his eyes.

Edge then asked, ''Uh dude, are you ok?''

''Yeah, you look like you've seen a ghost or something.'' Said Christian with a smile. What happens next gets them off guard.

''NO WAY!'' the boy said. Edge and Christian blinked at the boy.

''It's really you guys.'' The boy grew a smile.

''Uh what?'' both the awesome duo said.

''EDGE AND CHRISTIAN OH MAN IT'S REALLY YOU TWO OH MAN, THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE.'' The boy said with energy.

''You know us?'' said Christian who looked on confused.

''Yep, I've been watching wwe since I was 4, well back then it was wwf.'' The boy replied. They were surprised, they didn't think anyone in Japan know what the wwe was before it was wwe, at least not a person you just happen to meet.

''So you're saying you've been watching us for years now.'' Said Edge who was curious about how much the boy knew about them.

''Yeah, Edge the 10 time world champion, a grand slam champion a man who is known as the ultimate opportunist, and the rated r superstar.'' The boy said with a smile.

''Impressive.'' Said Edge who was surprised that the boy knew a good amount about him.

''What about me?'' said Christian who wanted to know if this boy knew as much as him as he did of edge.

''Christian, captain charisma a 9 time world tag team champion, 4 time wwe intercontinental champion, a hardcore champion, European champion, lightweight champion and you were in tna where you-'' The boy was interrupted by Christian.

''Ok, that's good enough.'' Christian said shocked that the boy knew so much about him. Edge just laughed at the event.

''Um are you gonna sit down and buckle up or are ya just gonna play more quiz games?'' the bus driver said wanting to get them to their destination.

''Oh yeah sorry'' Edge and Christian laughed and then asked the boy if they can sit with him.

''OF COURSE, IT WOULD BE AN HONOR.'' Said the boy who was excited.

They all sat together and continued to talk while the bus finally drives off.

''So, what is your name?'' said both edge and Christian who looked the boy with smiles on.

The boy face looked a little worried, '' I hope they don't do what the rock does to people when he asks that.'' He thought.

The boy took a breath and said '' My name is Tsukune Aono''.

Edge and Christian replied with a ''WHAT?''

Tsukune had a worried face on, thinking '' Crap did they not hear me or are they playing with me.''

He said again, '' My name is..''

''IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOUR NAME IS'' Edge and Christian said at the same time, Tsukune made a face of sadness.

'' I knew they do that, man great.'' Tsukune thought as edge and Christian laughed.

''Hey cheer up we heard your name.'' edge said to brighten up Tsukune.

'' Yeah we did, so you're name is Tsukune Aono right?'' Christian said.

'' Ah, yeah.'' Tsukune said with a smile.

As they continued talking the bus began to enter a tunnel, as soon as it entered it began to show strange colors, edge was one of the 1st of the 3 to notice.

''Uh hey guys, look at where we are.'' Said a concerned edge. Tsukune and Christian looked up and saw that they were inside a tunnel but a strange one.

''Um bus driver, I thought we were going to Yokai.'' Said Christian who hoped they get a good explanation.

''Of course you guys are going to Yokai, this is the way to the place.'' The driver said. ''You know you 3, this is a dangerous place to be in, are you sure you can handle it?''

''Dangerous, I've heard of schools with fight problems but that's it.'' Tsukune said.

'' Yeah how dangerous can it be.'' Said edge who knows what real danger is and he knows Christian does to.

'' Ah, confidence, well now's your chance to prove yourselves, cause we're here.'' The bus driver said as he brought the bus to a stop.

The trio looked out the bus window and saw that the sky was red, the ground looked dead and the surroundings were not something you'd see on a daily basis.

''Here we are, Yokai academy.'' The driver said as he open the bus doors.

All 3 of them got out and looked around, Tsukune was a little worried at this place but Edge and Christian were smiling.

''Awesome.'' They both said, Tsukune was surprised at their response but then turned to the bus driver.

''Excuse me but, are… are you sure this is the place.'' Asked Tsukune who was a little worried.

'' Why don't you try being like your friends over there. The bus driver said as he pointed towards edge and Christian who were enjoying the environment.

''Better hurry you only got a few minutes before 1st period. The bus driver chuckled then he drove off.

Edge and Christian turned around to see the bus drive away from them.

''What, no good luck or anything, eh fine.'' Edge said as he looked at the bus as it left his sights.

''Those 3 are in for a wild ride include you 2, edge and Christian, this ought to be fun.'' The bus driver said to himself.

Now with them alone edge and Christian decided that it was time for them to hurry and get moving, they looked at Tsukune who had a worried face.

''Hey don't worry Tsukune this place don't seem too bad.'' Said edge to keep Tsukune calm.

''Yeah, actually this place is, well awesome. Said Christian who was amazed by the environment.

Then Tsukune nodded and the 3 finally went to find the school. Along the way Tsukune had a question he wanted to ask the duo.

''So um Edge and Christian, if I may call you that.'' Said Tsukune who knows of their real names but would like to call them by their ring names.

''Yeah?'' the two replied towards the young boy.

''Um can I get a quick um 5 second pose?'' Tsukune said hoping he would get the chance to see edge and Christian pose up close.

''Well why not?'' said Christian. ''You have a phone?''

''Yeah.'' Tsukune said as he pulled out his phone.

''All right.'' Said the two with smiles.

''Really?''

''No' said edge this made Tsukune tear a bit, edge then started to laugh.

''I'm kidding of course.'' Edge said with a smile.

Tsukune got his phone in camera mode then was about to take a pic when edge said '' hold on.?''

Tsukune was worried he wasn't gonna get a picture from these two but edge seemed to be getting in position and so did Christian.

''Well then.'' Said Edge with a smile.

''For the benefit of those with flash photography we present this boy with an exclusive 5 second pose.'' Said edge.

Both edge and Christian posed like they did on smack down this Friday and Tsukune's phone was clicking and taking photos of the two, unfortunately it wouldn't last.

''HEY, LOOK OUT!'' a voice was heard coming from behind Tsukune.

''WHAT, OH… SHIT!'' was what all 3 of them said before they were hit. ''Ah'' Edge, Christian, Tsukune and the voice all went falling over. Edge and Christian were lying down on the ground but because of their wrestling resiliency and durability they got up before Tsukune and the other person.

''You ok?'' said Christian looking over to his friend.

''Yeah, I've been through worse, and you know that.'' Edge said with a smile then turning to see about Tsukune who saw his hand placed on a certain body part, the scene caused edge's eyes to go wide which cause Christian to raise an eyebrow at his friend.

''What are you looking at?'' asked Christian, edge then pointed to show Christian what got his eyes so wide.

''Oh my.'' Said Christian who's eyes also got wide. ''Uh Tsukune.''

Tsukune then lifted his head and looked at edge and Christian who pointed at where Tsukune was at, they seemed serious about where they were pointing.

''Huh?'' Tsukune then turned around to see his hand on someone's thigh and his other was on a breast. What made matters worse was that they could see panties from the person's position.

''OH MY GOD!'' Tsukune said as he moved away from the person looking up instead of down for a reason.

All edge and Christian did was laugh at Tsukune, edge was having some fun with this.

''I'm sorry I didn't mean to touch your um.'' Tsukune was tongue tied from the recent voice then shook it self back to reality.

''No , I should the one apologizing for running you 3 over.'' Said a soft voice.

Tsukune then looked down at her and gave her his hand, to pick her up. ''Here let me help you up.'' Asked the boy.

''Arigato.'' Thanked the girl who Tsukune helped up.

After helping her up Tsukune stood at her for a minute with a 'certain look' this girl had bubblegum pink hair, she had on a black choker with a little chain and a silver cross connected to it in the middle and a red gem in the middle of the cross. She seem to be wearing the school outfit except for girls and a short skirt. Tsukune was blushing, while of course edge and Christian looked on without too much interest beuthonestly she was cute.

'' I am not getting fired on the 1st day.'' Goes edge in his mind.

''Not leaving you here alone man not gonna.'' Goes Christian in his mind.

Then Tsukune looked at the girl with some concern because she looked frozen. ''Um excuse me?'' asked Tsukune towards the girl, this broke edge and Christian thoughts as they began to look at the girl along with Tsukune.

Suddenly she begins to 'sniff'. This causes all 3 of them to raise an eyebrow like the rock. ''Uh what are you doing?'' asked all 3 of them in unison.

Her eyes then gets wider and she looks over at Tsukune, she looks straight at him in the eye. He then looks a little worried. ''Um is there something on my face?'' asked the unsuspecting Tsukune.

The girl starts breathing a little heavy, '' no..no the smell of blood I can't, but this scent'' the girl said.

''Wait did she just say blood?'' goes edge and Christian who looks over at Tsukune and the girl who were curious to what she meant by the smell of blood, could she smell it and if she could, how?

Then out of the blue she goes over Tsukune's neck. ''I'm sorry but … the truth is I'm a vampire'' she then bit into Tsukune's right side of his neck.

CHUU!

Tsukune was in some pain from this as he screamed '' AHHHHHHH!'' this for some reason didn't scare edge and Christian in fact they just blink.

''What?'' was their only response.

She open her eyes and spotted edge and Christian who should have never been seen by her because now there's nowhere to hide. She then moved off of Tsukune who fell to his knees holding the side of his neck that was bit.

''Uh, what the hell are you doing?'' Christian said towards the girl who's only response was.

''Hmm you smell good too.'' Then she bit the left side of Christian's neck.

CHUU!

''SHIT,SHIT,SHIT.'' was Christian's response towards being bitten.

''Ahahaha'' was edge as he laughed at his friend. ''Looks like somebody's getting a hickey, ahahaha'' edge was enjoying the moment then it all went bad when the girl came to him.

She sniffed him.'' Aw shit'' said edge. ''NO NO NO you don't want me no no.'' edge was hoping to get thru to her.

''Wow even you smell great.'' The girl said.

'' NO NO NO, DON'T YOU DARE.''

CHUU!

''WHAT THE FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!'' yelled edge who was now feeling what Tsukune and Christian had felt. Realizing what she's doing the girl comes back to her senses and moves back from the rated r superstar.

''I'm sorry I didn't mean to harm you 3 it was just your blood smelled so good and I lost control, please forgive me.'' The girl pleaded and bowed to all 3 of them, who looked at her with eye wide faces, blinking at her.

''It's ok.'' They all said to easy her troubles.

''Arigato.'' The girl said thanking them for their forgiveness. ''Um?''

''Yeah.'' The trio said in unison.

''Do you 3 um, hate vampires?'' the girl asked.

''No.'' said Tsukune and Christian.

''Really?'' the girl responded.

''Yeah.'' They both said in unison.

''I don't, I loathe them. Said edge. Which cause the girl to make a sad face.

''Oh man you totally feel for it ahaha.'' Said edge who of course was laughing. ''I was just playing with you, vampires are cool.''

This cause the girl to smile wide. ''Great''

''Oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself.'' The girl said. Edge and Christian got a smirk on their face. Tsukune notice and knew what they were up to.

''Please don't do this guys.'' Tsukune thought.

''My name is Moka Akashiya .'' the girl said with a smile.

''Cool my name is.'' Tsukune was interrupted by edge and Christian.

''What?'' said the duo. Tsukune hope that they didn't hear her name instead of the other way around.

''Oh , they didn't hear me?'' the girl thought. She told them her name again. ''My name is..''

''IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOUR NAME IS!'' Said edge and Christian who smiled wide after using the rock's catchphrase again and stone cold's.

The girl looked down in shame while edge and Christian laughed. Tsukune was a little upset at this but then edge spoke up.

''Ah, we were kidding, gomenosai about that, apologized edge.

''Yeah we didn't mean to make you sad.'' Said Christian.

The girl looked up at them and smiled. ''So what are you're names?'' asked Moka.

''My name is Tsukune Aono.'' Said Tsukune.

''Nice to meet you Tsukune, and who are you 2?'' asked Moka. Edge and Christian were puzzled.

''You don't know who we are?'' the 2 asked.

''No.'' said Moka, '' am I supposed to.

The 2 looked at each other then looked back at Moka.

''Well, my name is Adam Copeland, but you can call me Edge.'' Edge said with a smile.

''And my name is William Reso, but you can call me Christian.'' Christian said with a smile.

Moka then looked at Tsukune, then back at edge and Christian. ''Uh, whats up?'' asked edge.

''You 2 look a little too old to be high school students.'' Moka said wondering why 2 guys who as old as them would be here.

''That's because we're teachers, we start teaching today.'' Said Christian. Moka nodded at the response.

''No wonder you guys aren't dressed like me.'' Said Tsukune.

''Um shouldn't we be heading to the school?'' said edge who was concerned about getting to the school so he and Christian can get ready for their jobs..

''Oh yeah.'' Said Christian.

As soon as they arrived at the school Moka said her byes towards edge, Christian and Tsukune who hoped to see her around soon. ''See you around.'' She said with a smile as she left them to find her classroom.

'Guess we better get to the 'head master' and find out what we'll be teaching in.'' said Christian who could wait to start working again along side his best friend.

''Agreed.'' Said Edge with the same amount of confidence. ''See ya Tsukune.''

'' See ya guys'' said Tsukune who was off to class.

After their interview edge and Christian was told by the head master that they would be teaching as a team, but before giving them their true room number, they needed to help another teacher for one period, they of course accepted.

''So, we're to head to room um..193 I think.' Said Christian who was really excited to be working alongside edge that he barely paid attention to what room number they were to report to.

''Yeah that's the room number.'' Said Edge, who of course paid attention to the interview.

As soon as they found the room edge open the door heading 1st, followed by Christian. When they got inside all the students turned towards them and started to talk about them.

''Who's those 2?''

''Aren't they a little old to be students, they ain't even wearing the school uniforms.''

'Maybe they're the teachers?''

''They look so hot.''

''I know right.''

This caused edge to make a smirk from the comments and the same from Christian. Then they looked around a bit more and saw a familiar face. Tsukune apparently had this class 1st period. Tsukune wonder why the students were talking in such a way so he looked from where he was looking and saw edge and Christian. He was about to call them but edge winked at him, this told Tsukune not to ruin their introduction. Just then as soon as they sat down, the main teacher came in the door.

''Good morning everybody, welcome to Yokai Academy. Said the cheerful voice. It was a woman who had on a shirt with a spaghetti strap, she had blond hair but ears of a cat. Both Edge and Christian raised an eyebrow at the woman.

''Are you serious?'' Thought Edge and Christian.

''My name is Shizuka Nekonome, you're homeroom teacher. Edge and Christian hoped that she would notice them before continuing but she didn't.

''As you should know anyway,'' Nekonome said,'' this is a school for monsters.''

This cause Tsukune, Edge and Christian to raise an eyebrow.

''HOLD UP, WHAT DID SHE SAY?!'' all three of them thought.

Nekonome went on, '' The only issue is that the world has been over run by humans, so the only solution is to try and live among them, so this is why we have this school.'' This brought a smile to Tsukune's face. ''Also this school is very strict about being in monster form, you must never go in your monster form, that way you can better disguise yourself amongst the humans.''

This caused Edge to think for a moment, '' If that's the case, what if those superstars from back then who claimed they weren't exactly human, really weren't and where trying to expose themselves… what the hell am I thinking ha.'' While Tsukune was relieved at the moment someone spoke up.

''Hey teach?'' said a voice. He was next to Tsukune. ''Why do we just get rid of the humans?'' raised an eyebrow.

Edge, Christian and Tsukune and the rest of the class looked at him. He was of a large size, with brown hair that looked messed up and he was ugly let's leave it at that.

''And for the girls, well let's just say we take them and molest them.'' This guy said with a smile.

''Ahem.'' Went edge who heard everything the boy said. Christian saw how edge was sitting and knew he had something good to say, at least from how he looks.

Edge began to spoke ''Oh yeah go ahead and molest women in fact, just go wild, just don't be surprised when you go to jail for 4 to 8 years and end up being somebody's BITCH.'' Edge smiled with his words. Christian was impressed he knows edge is the rated r superstar so he knew he could show that boy what's up. Tsukune quietly laughed from Edge's words.

Just then Ms. Nekonome turned around and saw edge and Christian in 2 seats. ''Um, who are you 2?'' asked Nekonome . Just then right before they answered her a girl came in.

''Gomenosai, I got lost trying to find my way. Said a familiar voice.

'' It's fine, just take a seat.'' Said Ms. Nekonome.

''Okay.''

Tsukune, Edge and Christian saw turned to see who it was that entered the door. And all their faces went into surprised mode, it was Moka.

Who was getting comments from the boys in the class.

''Who is that?''

''She is gorgeous.''

'' Oh my god she is so hot.''

''I think I'd died and gone to heaven, cause I just saw an angel.''

Tsukune was annoyed with the comments, Christian made a sly smile and Edge just shook his head thinking, ''These are the worst pick up lines ever, hell even Santino can do better than these guys.''

Just then Moka notice something that caught her eye, ''Tsukune?''

''Hm?'' the boy replied refocusing on Moka. ''Hey Moka, looks like we're In the same class together.

''It is you.'' Moka said as she went and hugged Tsukune who of course was caught off guard, this made edge and Christian smile, but Tsukune received some 'harsh' comments from the other boys of the class.

''What the hell?''

''Who does this guy think he is?''

''What's his relationship with her.''

''I'm gonna fuck him up.''

The guy sitting next to Tsukune quietly went ''Hmmmmmmm''.

While the boys kept talking about Tsukune relationship with Moka, Ms. Nekonome was being annoyed by not being able to teach, this started to tick edge and Christian off.

''Hello?'' Ms. Nekonome attempted to get their attention luckily she did. ''Can we please continue on with class now?'' And so with that everybody sat down. ''Thank you.''

''Now then where was i.. oh yeah I was gonna answer a student's question.''

''What the fuck, did she forget about us?'' Christian thought about then looked over at edge who made a face that showed that it's going down for real.

''AHEM.'' Went Edge who made a sound so loud everyone hear him. Ms. Nekonome turned around again at Edge and Christian who hoped it was for the last time.

''Oh yeah you 2, care to introduce yourselves?'' asked Nekonome.

''Oh with pleasure. Said Christian who, along with edge stood up.

''Hello everyone, My name is Adam Copeland.'' Said edge with a smile.

''And my name is William Reso.'' Said Christian who also smiled.

''But you can call me Edge.''

''And you can call me Christian.''

''We are your homeroom teacher's, assistant teachers.'' Said edge.

''We hope we can all get along very well.'' Said Christian.

Ms. Nekonome then looked at the 2, then raised an eyebrow and asked, '' You 2 aren't from here are you?''

''Nope, we're both from Toronto, Ontario, Canada in north America.'' Edge said with a smile.

'' I see, well it's nice to meet you 2.'' Said Ms. Nekonome who shook both their hands.

''Well, I think we should continue on with class.'' Said Christian who was relieved that they can finally get on with class, after getting to introduce themselves.

''Ah yes.'' Said Ms. Nekonome who finally got back in teach mode and luckily remembered at student question that she was going to answer. ''Oh yeah I almost forgot.'' Said Nekonome. This school is a special school, so this is for monsters only, there shouldn't be any humans here.

Edge and Christian blinked at this info, while Tsukune looked wide eyed. ''If any humans found out about this special place, we bring them hell, in other words we kill them. Tsukune was shocked at this but not enough to be noticed. Edge and Christian were upset at this info but they didn't show it.

''Wait hold on, what the hell, I'm human so…. AW SHIT!'' thought edge.

''This is not good not good at all, if me and edge are exposed as humans, we're fucked 6 ways from Sunday.'' Thought Christian.

''And what about Tsukune.'' They both thought.

''Crap, they do what to human?'' Tsukune was thinking. '' Me, edge and Christian are in trouble.''

Just then after while the bell rang and everybody went to their next class. Edge and Christian used this time to go to the headmaster.

''Hey sir.'' Said edge.

''Hello you 2, how was 1st period.'' Asked the headmaster In his sinister tone who wore a robe that a hood which he put over his head, so all you can see is his eyes, and they were bright white.

''Great, just great.'' Said Christian

''Good cause that's where you gonna be for 1st period the rest of your teaching here. The headmaster said with a smile. Then edge made a angry face.

''Is there a phone we can use?'' asked the ultimate opportunist, who wanted to give somebody a piece of their mind.

''Sure.'' Said the headmaster who told them the direction to the phone.

''But before you go I'd just like to tell you that for a few other school periods, you'll be working as physical education teachers. ''

''Yeah, sure thank you.'' Said edge, who along with Christian rushed to find the phone.

''Hm I wonder who those 2 plan to call…. Eh not really important.''

As edge and Christian seem to got closer to the phones location they saw to familiar faces talking, Tsukune and Moka.

''Hey guys.'' The 2 shouted at the boy and girl hoping to get their attention.

''Huh, oh hey edge and Christian.'' Said Moka. Who waved at them.

Tsukune then noticed them and waved. ''Hey guys, come join us.'' Said Tsukune.

Edge and Christian decide to go over and spend sometime with the 2 when all of a sudden a guy comes out of nowhere.

''Hello there Moka.'' Said the boy. This caused edge and Christian to stop in their tracks.

Moka and Tsukune then looked at who was talking, it was the guy who edge made a comment to earlier in 1st period.

''My name is Saizou Komiya, we're in the same homeroom together. He said looking a Moka in a very lustful way. Then looked over at Tsukune for a second then back at Moka. ''What's say you and me leave this loser and go some where… more private.'' He asked in a very lustful way.

''Um no thanks I'd rather be here with Tsukune.'' Moka said, not wanting to leave her friend.

Tsukune was glad that Moka wanted to stay by him but Saizou wasn't. ''Oh come on this guy is a waste, why be with him when you can be with me. He said as he grabbed Moka's hand.

''Hey leave her alone.'' Tsukune said as he stood up. ''If she doesn't wanna good with you , then she doesn't have to.''

Saizou then looked at Tsukune with anger.'' What did you say to me?''

'' I said-'' Tsukune was interrupted has he was thrown into the vending machine that was next to them. ''Ouch'' Tsukune said as he laid down on the ground.

''Tsukune.'' Moka yelled as she saw her friend lying down on the ground. Tsukune groaned as he looked up at Saizou. A few students who hear the sound of the vending machine being crashed into started to appear.

''What's wrong boy, afraid to be inflicted with pain'' said Saizou who was about to punch Tsukune when something grabbed both his hands from the wrist.

''What the-.'' That's all the Saizou could say before being twisted around and dropped hard on the ground, let's just say Saizou has been given a kill switch or you could say Saizou has become unprettier.

''Ow.'' Saizou said as he slowly got up from Christian's finisher who was staring at Saizou. ''Who the hell do you think you are?''

''A MAN WHO'S GONNA DO MORE TO YOU IF YOU DON'T GET LOST!'' Yell Christian who was enrage at Saizou's Actions. Saizou of course, backed away and left.

'' AS FOR THE REST OF YA, HIT THE BRICKS BEFORE YA GET IN TROUBLE, NOW!'' Yell edge who was also enrage. The fury of Edge and Christian sent everybody away except Tsukune and Moka of course who looked at Edge and Christian in shock at how they dispatched the crowd. Then their fury disappeared as they walked towards Moka and Tsukune.

''Hey, can you walk?'' asked Christian.

''I..I think so, ah'' went Tsukune with Moka trying to help him.

''Hey Moka, can you take him to the infirmary?'' Asked Edge

''Yes.'' Replied Moka, who was more than willing to help her friend.

''Good cause we have some business to take care.'' Said Christian. ''So we'll see you around.''

''Okay.''

''Now let's go.'' Said edge as they went back to look for the phone. ''Oh man he's gonna get an ear full.''

Moka raised an eyebrow at edge's words as him and Christian kept walking but she decided that Tsukune was more important so she hurried to take Tsukune to the infirmary.

It took them 3 minutes to find what they were looking for. ''There it is.'' Said Christian.

''Come on.'' Shouted edge but no one heard him.'' That son of a bitch is gonna get it in his ear so bad.''

They got to the phone, picked it up and dialed the number. Edge wanted to talk 1st but he chose to let Christian go as a warm up.

A voice was heard on the other line. ''Hello'' said the voice.

''YOU THINK THIS IS A FUCKING GAME OUR LIVES ARE IN DANGER HERE!'' Yelled Christian in the other person's ear.

''What?''

''Let me.'' Asked edge.'' HEY CENA, WHY THE FUCK YOU DIDN'T TELL US THIS WAS A SCHOOL FOR FUCKING MONSTERS, HUH?''

''Guys, I can explain.'' Said Cena who didn't want Edge and Christian to go into a frenzy.

''GO AHEAD, KNOCK YOURSELF OUT.''

'' See I didn't know it was a school for monsters.''

''WHAT?!'' Yell the 2.

 _FLASHBACK_

* * *

As soon as Edge and Christian left, Cena texted everybody to be at the Toronto airport around noon, and he texted 2 'certain people to be there. As he headed for his car he saw Yoshi Tatsu and decided to go talk to him a little more. '' Hey Yoshi.''

''Huh?'' went Yoshi who was a Japanese man with long black hair, black eyes, and was wearing black pants with a red shirt. ''oh Cena, hey.''

''I just wanted to say thanks again for getting Edge and Christian into that school.'' Said john who was smiling.

''No issue, besides they'll fit well, since it's a school for monsters.'' Both Yoshi and cena laughed.

''You're kidding right?'' laugh Cena.

'' Ahah no I'm not. This cause Cena to stop laughing.

''WHAT?!'' Cena said in a style that can rival stone cold's What.

''Yokai academy is a monster school.''

''What the hell Yoshi, wait.. how the hell did you get those applications?''

'' The head master and my family go back as you say here, so he gave me some paper in case anyone wanted a new place to work.''

'' Well why the hell didn't you tell me it was a monster school before I took those papers.''

''I couldn't because when u came back for them you were in a rush to get back to edge.''

''Well can you tell them that edge and Christian aren't coming?''

''Once you go to Yokai, there's hardly a bye bye.''

''So what you're saying is, they're fucked.''

''Unless they get fired, but they don't want that.'' Yoshi said with a worried face

''Er.. why is that?'' asked John who was concerned for the 2.

''Because the headmaster may… kill them.''

'' Well why did you give me them?''

''Because I thought they were monsters.''

''Why the fuck you say that?''

''Because of the brood.. Gangrel, back in 1999.''

''IT WAS A FLUKE, GANGREL WAS A FAKE VAMPIRE, EDGE AND CHRISTIAN KNEW IT, EVEN THE FANS KNEW IT.''

'' Well as long as they don't get found out, they should be fine.'' Yoshi said with a smile. Cena just looked at him with anger he didn't want his old rival and his friend to be ripped to shreds.

''I hope so'' said Cena.

 _FLASHBACK ENDS_

* * *

''So you're saying Yoshi didn't tell you till after we left.'' Said Christian.

''Yes.'' Said Cena who in his voice can tell he was upset.

''So now we're stuck here?'' asked edge.

''Looks that way, for now.'' Said Cena.

''Aw great.'' Said edge.

''Thanks to the max.'' said Christian.

''Oh are you not enjoying yourself?'' asked Cena.

Edge and Christian looked at each other before answering.

''Well, um, we wouldn't say we're not but…. WAIT HOLD ON.'' Yelled edge.

''Look guys, just enjoy the time you have there, it might be fun.'' Said Cena .

''You know I'm coming back on Friday, right Cena.'' Said Christian

''Yes, I do.''

''SO YOU BETTER WATCH YOURSELF, CAUSE IF I SEE YOU, YOU'RE GONNA PAY.''

''Um it wasn't my full fault don't forget about Tatsu now. Cena reminding Edge and Christian of the one who got them there.

''HIM TOO.''

''Hey I gotta go for now and don't you think you should be heading back to your classrooms now.''

''Yes.'' Said edge.

''Well get going I'll try and see if we can get you out of there.''

''YOU BETTER-'' Christian was interrupted by edge.

''Bye Cena.'' Edge said as he hanged up the phone, he had a look on his face.

'Dude what was that, we were ruling over Cena.''

''Walk with me.'' Edge asked Christian.

They walked on a path inside the forest that surrounds the school, then edge stop walking for a moment when they were a good distance from the school.

''Whats up with you dude?'' asked Christian.

''Dude, um.'' Edge tries to think of what to say.

''Come on dude spit it out.''

''Dude I kinda don't wanna go.''

''WHAT?!''

''I mean come on look at this place sure it may be freaky but it's awesome, a part from everybody being monsters, this place reeks of awesomeness.''

Christian takes a moment to think and looks around for a second.'' I see what you mean man.''

''Exactly, we just have to avoid confrontation.''

''Alright, I'm convinced as long as you're here .'' Christian went for a high 5, ''I'm here.''

''AWESOME.'' Edge shouted as he high 5'ed Christian.

''So let's go call Cena and tell him we're not going anywhere.'' Said edge.

''Alright.''

Just as they were walking back to the phone, they saw Tsukune running with his luggage and not far behind was Moka.

''Hold up, is it me or is Tsukune looking like he's leaving.'' Said Christian.

''Yeah it is, and looks like Moka's trying to catch him.'' Said edge. ''Come on, we'll cut him off at the pass.''

''Edge, really?'' Christian said smiling.

''Yeah, now come on.''

Tsukune was in thought as he kept running, '' I'm sorry Moka, but I don't belong here, I'm not a monster, i wish i was so i could protect you.''

Just then as he kept trying to find the bus stop he was stopped by edge and Christian who was in a pose when they blocked his path, Edge was the 1st to speak.

''Where the hell you going?'' asked the rated r superstar.

''Ah edge and Christian, come on we gotta go.''

''Why?'' asked captain charisma.

''You guys, seriously, come on this place is not for us, this place is for monsters.''

''OH SO NOW YOU WANNA BE A JERK TO MOKA ALL BECAUSE YOU'RE SCARED OF A FEW MONSTERS?'' edge said.

''Well no, i- Tsukune was interrupted by Christian.

''You know what, for a fan you really are something else.''

''I'm sorry, i.. I just don't think I'll be safe here.''

''Of course not.'' Edge said laughing, then he walked over to Tsukune who had his head down and place his hand on his shoulder. ''But it's more than that right?'' asked edge.

Tsukune shed a tear, ''Moka.'' Tsukune said with sadness. '' I wanna protect her but-''

''Don't worry, we can teach you how to fight.'' Said Christian with a smile.

''Really, you're not just saying that?''

''Of course we will.'' Said edge with a smile he wanted to play with him but this time he was serious about this. ''But only if you're promise to stay.''

''I will, whatever it takes to protect Moka.''

''Awesome, and we'll teach you some good poses too.'' Said Christian.

''Great.''

''Now let's get back, Moka must be worried about you.'' Said Christian.

''And you better apologize to her as well.'' Said edge.

''Of course.'' Said Tsukune.

Just as they were about to head back they heard a girl scream, this cause all 3 of them to shout ''MOKA!'' And they ran to the source.

When they arrived they saw Moka, who's back was against a tree, she was standing in front of Saizou. ''I just can't control myself when I see such a sexy chick.'' He said in such a lusty way, then smacked his lips. ''Now we can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way, the choice is yours.''

Just as he was about to grab her he heard a noise coming towards him. He turned to his left where he got dropped kicked in the face. Saizou grunted as he was kicked in the face by captain charisma, while Tsukune and Edge when to make sure Moka wasn't hurt, Christian went to deal with Saizou.

''OK, I SEE YOU CHOOSING THE HARD WAY.'' Then Saizou transformed into his monster self, an orc.

''Oh this should be fun, fighting a perverted loser like you.'' Said Christian with smile.

''BEAT HIS ASS BRO.'' Said edge.

 **Starts playing Christian's theme Just close your eyes by story of the year.**

Saizou started to run towards Christian and tried to punch him, but Christian ducked under him and put his 2 feet on a tree.

''TAKE THIS'' said Christian as he springboard off the tree and hit Saizou with a back elbow.

''ARGH, DAMN IT'' Saizou yelled as he got back on his feet. Saizou then tried to grab Christian, but Christian was too quick to be caught.

'' YOU'RE TOO SLOW.'' Christian said as he then kicked Saizou in the gut, then put his head under his right arm and hit him with the ddt.

''AHHHH.'' Saizou yelled as he was losing to the instant classic. Saizou then looked up and saw Christian on a tree branch.

''Take this, ha.'' Christian jumped off the tree branch and hit Saizou with a European uppercut. ''Now that's what I'm talking about.''

''Christian, finish him.'' Said edge who was looking on. Tsukune and Moka looked on as they saw Christian dominate Saizou and they were cheering him.

''Alright boy it's game over.'' Christian stood behind Saizou as he was getting up, prepared for the kill switch when Saizou did the unexpected.

'Now I got you.'' Saizou then back kick Christian in the nuts.

''AHHHH, MY NUTS.'' Christian yelled in pain, as he dropped on the ground. ''God damn it.''

''Now I got you.''

Christian then looked up and said, ''AW SHIT.''

 **BAM!**

Christian was sent flying into a tree, he was knocked back hard.

''CHRISTIAN!'' Edge yelled as his friend was hurt, edge knew he wasn't able to help but that cause him to become hyper, he wanted Saizou to pay.

''Aw what's wrong, afraid of me now, ahahaha.'' Laughed Saizou. Which stopped when he saw Christian get back up with a smile. ''Whats with your face?''

''Now You've done it.'' Said an enrage Christian who had a stick in his hands, he then yelled. ''I'M GONNA FUCK YOU UP.''

Just as Christian was about to attack a sound went off, Edge, Christian and Saizou turned to where the sound came from. As they turned they saw Moka was completely different, her hair was white, her fangs were more see able, her breasts were bigger, and she was more scary.

''This is… there's no way this is.. an s class monster.. A VAMPIRE. '' Saizou said with fear. Tsukune looked at her with fear. Edge and Christian looked at her unfazed.

''So this is Moka's monster form huh, impressive I guess. '' thought edge.

''Wow. I didn't think there was something like this inside Moka, cool.'' Thought Christian.

''Edge, Christian and Tsukune, thanks for helping my other half.'' Said inner Moka, ''But I think I can handle things from here.''

Tsukune was shocked at how Moka looked. He was thinking,'' WOW look at Moka, I'm speechless she looks nice but at the same time terrifying.''

Inner Moka stepped a little closer t the battlefield before turning her head towards Christian. '' That means this is my fight now.'' She said towards Christian who smiled.

''Knock yourself out, kick his teeth in.'' said Christian who wants nothing more than for Saizou to get his ass beat.

''With pleasure.'' Said Inner Moka who then stared at Saizou with a frown.

''Oh no, please…. Please forgive me.'' Pleaded Saizou.

''Scum like you make me sick.'' She said as she started running, then leaped in the air. IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO KNOW YOUR PLACE.'' And with that, Moka roundhouse kicked the hell out of Saizou in his gut and sent him flying towards a group of trees that broke when Saizou crashed into them.

 **SONG ENDS**

''Ye..Yes ma'am, I.. I know my place.'' After that saizou fainted.

Inner Moka then started walking to Tsukune, who was still in shock at what just happened.

While she was walking to Tsukune, Edge and Christian came up to each other then Christian said, ''Should we?''

''Yeah,'' edge said.

While edge and Christian walked up towards Saizou, Tsukune got up and saw Moka right in front of him. ''Wow, that was awesome.'' He said smiling.

''Hmph.'' Moka then grabbed her Rosario back from Tsukune. '' I'd say you're the one who set me free.''

''Yes.''

''I see, well then please take care of my other half.'' Moka was about to put on her Rosario but Edge and Christian made a call to Tsukune which caught her attention.

''Hey Tsukune.'' Said edge.

''Yeah?'' said Tsukune.

''Come here for a second.'' Said Christian. '' We got something for this son of a bitch and we need your help.'' He finished with a smile.

Moka raised an eyebrow as Tsukune was talking among Edge and Christian.

''Ok'' said Tsukune who picked up Saizou from behind, he started to come to.

''Huh, what the.'' Saizou said. He then saw Edge and Christian in a ready stance.

''Prepare to get wreck by AWESOMENESS.'' Said the 2 as they rushed saizou. Tsukune then moved out the way, as Edge and Christian connect with a clothesline and spear to Saizou. With Christian doing the clothesline and Edge doing the spear.

''AHHH'' was all Saizou said as the impact from the clothesline and Spear knocked him out.

''Whoa yeah, that was awesome huh.'' Said Christian with a smile.

''Yeah.'' Said Tsukune. Moka then walked up to the 2.

''That's all you woke that scum up for, to get knocked out again?'' said Moka

''Hell yeah .''said Christian, ''And that was awesome right edge?''

Edge gave no reply, ''Um edge'' Christian said as he looked for his friend, whom he found lying next to Saizou.

'' Hmph, such acts from people of your age.'' Moka ponder this for a bit then decided to let it go.'' You 3 best take care of my other side.'' And with that Moka reconnected her Rosario.

''Moka?'' Tsukune said looking as she returned to her 'old' self.

''Tsukune?'' said Moka, ''You're okay !'' she said with a smile as she hugged Tsukune.

Christian laughed and said'' Get a room you 2, haha.''

Then Moka went and hugged Christian, this made him looked real shocked.'' Well some one's seems to be back to normal. Christian said. Then Moka looked around curious.

'Is something wrong Moka?'' Asked Tsukune.

''Where's Edge?'' asked Moka.

''Oh he's over there.'' Christian said with a smile that soon disappeared when he saw edge is still not up but struggling to get up. '' Aw shit.''

Christian went to help his friend up, and soon Tsukune and Moka did the same. Edge was in pain.

''AHH GOD DAMN IT!'' He said as his friends tried to help him up.

''Easy, edge, easy.'' Said a concerned Christian.

''What's wrong with edge?'' asked Moka.

''MY NECK, MY FUCKING NECK.'' Edge yelled fighting the pain.

''All cause of that fucking Alberto del Rio'' said Christian with a fire who knew that when smack down came he was gonna make him pay.

It only took a minute for Edge to get up and a little longer for the pain to go away. As soon as it was gone Edge felt much better.

''Are you sure you don't want to go to the infirmary?'' asked Moka.

''Why bother, it wouldn't matter anyway, if my doctors couldn't fix this, then there's no way some school doctor could fix this, but thanks anyway. Said Edge with a frown, but then grew a smile.

''But I'm glad, because there's a bright side to this.'' Edge continued. ''Because of this I am now here and I have met you and Tsukune and that the bright side.'' Edge finished with a smile.

''Really?'' said Moka with a smile.

''Yeah and I get to still be with my good friend Christian. Christian smiled at this.

''You damn right man.'' Said Christian as he 5'ed Edge.

''We should get back to the school.'' Said Tsukune, Moka agreed.

''Wait.'' Christian pleaded. The Moka and Tsukune looked at them. Edge and Christian were smiling, Tsukune wondered why.

''Before we head back, what's say we do a little something. Edge said as he wink at the 2 students.

''Like?'' asked Moka.

''Tsukune, your phone?'' asked Edge. Then Tsukune got the idea and was smiling.

''Okay.'' He set his phone into camera mode and was ready to take the pic, then Christian asked.

''Does it have a timer?''

''Yeah, why.. oh'' went Tsukune as soon as he figure out what he meant. ''You mean me and Moka with you 2?''

''Yeah come on.'' Said Christian.

''What are we doing?'' asked Moka.

''Just go over to edge and Christian, they'll tell ya.'' Tsukune said with a smile as he was setting up his phone's camera.

''Is it ready yet?'' asked Edge who had a smile on his face.

''Yeah it is, timer is set.'' Tsukune said as he ran over to the 3.

''Um, what are we doing again?'' asked Moka.

''When we give you the word just pose, you know what that is right, when you make a stance to be in for a second.'' Said Christian.

''Oh.'' Said Moka. ''I do.''

''Great''

''Guys we got 20 seconds before my camera takes the shot.'' Said Tsukune.

Edge smiled and so did Christian.

''Then for the benefit of those with flash photography, stand by for a Special 5 second pose.'' Said edge who posed, and so did Christian and Tsukune.

''Now Moka.'' Said Christian, and with that Moka posed like the rest of them. The pose was the D.X pose.

After taking the picture Tsukune got his phone. Edge, Christian, Tsukune and Moka all laughed at their poses, but it was fun nonetheless.

After a little bit of amazement from their picture they decided it was time for them to get back, and with that Tsukune phone left it's album and went back to camera mode.

''Okay time to head back everybody. Said Edge. But before they left they heard Moka sniffing, and with that one thing went through all 3 of the guys heads. ''AW SHIT.''

Tsukune was the closes to Moka, mean he was screwed. ''Uh Moka?'' said Tsukune.

''You smell good.''

''MOKA?''

CHUU!

''AHHHH'' Tsukune shouted.

Edge and Christian this time laughed but when she gets to them, it's no laughing matter..

''Ha ha, oh man.'' Went Christian before Moka came up to him. '' Aw crap.''

''You're scent I just can't resist.'' Said Moka

''NO NO'' pleaded Christian. As soon as the pain began to go Tsukune looked at his phone and saw a picture of him getting bit by Moka. He then notice Christian was about to get bit. So he decided to take a picture of it.

He got it just in time.

CHUU!

''GOD DAMN IT.'' Yelled Christian as he felt the pain.

Edge began to laugh like a hyena, then Moka came to him. ''I SHOULD HAVE RUNNED.'' edge thought. Tsukune then readied his phone for one more picture.

''Please let me suck your blood too.'' Said Moka

''OH HELL NO'' Edge yelled but It was too late.

CHUU!

''OOOOOOWWAAAAAAAAA WHAT THE FUCK!'' Edge yelled loudly. Tsukune laughed and so did Christian who was still in pain.

''Guess I'm gonna have to get use to this.'' Edge thought.

SOMEWHERE IN THE SCHOOL

''So, they are here huh.'' Guess that means I should make an appearance .'' Said the mysterious voice.

* * *

 **AND THAT'S THE AWESOMENESS MEETS A VAMPIRE CHAPTER OR CHAPTER 1 OR 2 OF AWESOMENESS COMES TO YOKAI ACADEMY.I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR READING THIS NOW OR IN THE FUTURE NOW I KNOW I STILL SUCK BUT I SHOULD BE GETTING BETTER, PLEASE FORGIVE ME BUT I'M THINKING OF MAKING THIS STORY FOLLOW THE ANIME JUST 50 PERCENT OF THE TIME, AT LEAST THAT'S HOW I SEE THIS WORKING MY BRAIN IS LIKE IN HYPER MODE KNOW SO I'M GONNA GET TO MAKING CHAPTER 3 SOON SO WAIT TILL IT'S DONE IT'S GONNA BE A LITTLE SHORTER AND YOU MAY KNOW WHY AND FORGIVE ME IF I MESSUP I'M NOT PERFECT WISH I WAS BUT O'M NOT, I'M ACTUALLY A LITTLE DUMB BUT NOT THAT DUMB SO ANYWAY FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENDS NEXT IN AWESOMENESS COMES TO YOKAI ACADEMY :D … Next Episode or chapter AWESOMENESS MEETS A SUCCUBUS (A captain meets his succubus) BY THE WAY SHOULD I DO THE DIALOG WHERE I HAVE THERE NAMES TO THE SIDE LIKE THIS TO SHOW THEY'RE TALKING.**

 **ORTON: WAIT. WHAT.**

 **OR WHAT.**

 **LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS AND THANKS FOR READING.**

 **OH YEAH… HIT THE ENDING MUSIC.**

 **PLAYING THE ENDING THEME OF ROSARIO+ VAMPIRE …. HEY WHAT THE FUCK, THEY DON'T HAVE AN ENDING.. I THINK AND BESIDES WRONG MUSIC…. DO THAT AGAIN AND (VINCE MCMAHON STYLE) YOU'RE FIRED… ANYWAY HIT THE REAL ENDING MUSIC.**

 **PLAYING: YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME BY JIM JOHNSON AND THE WWE. EDGE AND CHRISTIAN THEME SONG :D.**


	3. Awesomeness meets a succubus

**HELLO EVERYBODY IT'S ME AGAIN.. THIS WILL BE THE HARDEST CHAPTER I'VE DONE YET. NOW I WON'T FOLLOW THE ANIME COMPLETELY BUT STILL IT'S GONNA BE HELL SO ANYWAY OH BEFORE I FORGET. I'M GONNA HAVE SPECIAL CHAPTERS WHERE THEY ARE PART OF THE STORY BUT DOESN'T EXACTLY SWITCH THE FLOW IN FACT THEY ADD ON. ALSO I'LL TELL YOU IF THERE'S A LITTLE SOMETHING IN IT, YOU'LL KNOW IN THE AUTHOR NOTES. SO WITH OUT FURTHER ADO,OH BY THE WAY I KNOW MY FIGHT SCENES SUCK BUT I STILL TRY. ANYWAY, WE ARE ABOUT TO KICK IT … HIT THE MUSIC**

 **PLAYING THE THEME OF ROSARIO+VAMPIRE .. SPEAR FOLLOWED BY A KILL SWITCH. THAT'S IT SCREW YOU I'M DOING IT FROM NOW ON. HIT THE MUSIC….**

 **PLAYING: YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME BY JIM JOHNSON AND THE WWE. EDGE AND CHRISTIAN THEME SONG. ENJOY AWESOMENESS COMES TO YOKAI ACADEMY.**

 **CHAPTER 3: AWESOMENESS MEETS A SUCCUBUS( a captain meets his succubus)**

* * *

Today Edge and Christian woke up in their rooms, which was in the boys dorm (surprisingly I don't know where the teachers sleep :P) They got up and looked around their place for a moment, it was filled with pictures of all their favorite moments in the wwe, Including their last 5 second pose on smack down last week. They could take all day remembering the good old days, but they have work to do. They put on the same clothes they had yesterday except, Christian had on his t-shirt but this time it said captain charisma on it and he's not wearing a jacket. They chose to have a quick breakfast, they ate apples. It was enough.

''We better get going .'' said edge.

''Yeah.'' Agreed Christian. And with that, they left to go to work, as they were leaving they walked pass Tsukune's room.

''Hope we don't have to wake Tsukune?'' said Christian.

''There shouldn't be a need to.'' Said edge. ''Now come on we're gonna be late.''

Luckily Edge and Christian got there in time, way before Ms. Nekonome did, they did see Tsukune and Moka but also heard some comments about from the fellow students.

'' See that guy, the one with the short blond hair I heard he was giving Saizou a beating.''

''There's no way a guy like him could do that to saizou.''

''I heard that Saizou got a beating from an s class monster.''

''Maybe that guy teamed up with the s class, to be the hell out of Saizou''

Christian just smirked at the comments and chose to ignore them.

Just then, Ms. Nekonome walked in. ''Just as cheerful as always'' edge thought but he kinda enjoyed seeing a teacher with so much energy, ready to teach their students the wonders of the world and the same should be from the students.

''Good morning everybody.'' Said Ms. Nekonome ''Are we ready for another day of learning''

This just made Edge and Christian smile. After the class was done Edge and Christian decided to stick around with Tsukune and Moka for a bit.

''Hey Tsukune?'' asked Christian.

''Yeah.''

''Got any free time today after school?''

''Yeah.''

Edge smiled.'' Great, meet us in the gym after school then, we gotta surprise for you''

''I'll be there.''

Moka was curious. ''Um, what kind of surprise?''

''Let's just say we have a promise that we made, which we intend to keep and we're proving it today.'' Said Edge.

Moka just smiled. Just then they saw a group of boys against the walls with their mouths watering. This peeked all four of their interests.

''Um, what's going on?'' said Christian as he blinked at what seems to be a line of students making a path way for someone important. Of course Christian's question would be answered.

Edge, Christian, Tsukune, and Moka all saw a girl who seems to be the same age as Tsukune and Moka who had white pale skin, light blue hair color, with a ribbon that kept it in a ponytail, her eye color was purple, guessing a E cup chest and she had on a white t-shirt but instead of the school uniform, she had on a yellow jacket , she still had on the skirt.

''Wow''

''She's just as beautiful as ever''

'' I wanna take her on a romantic date.''

''I wanna be her mate''

The girl smiled at all the comments she was getting.

Edge, Moka and Tsukune looked at her with curious faces.

Then Christian saw her , and was blushing, luckily no one saw it, wrong.

Just as she was walking she saw Edge, Tsukune, Moka, and Christian who was blushing. She saw his blush and thought, ''He may be a little old from the looks of him, but he still may be good.''

Just then she faked an injury and fell to ground, near the 4 of them actually. Because of his state, Christian was the 1st to respond.

''Hey are you ok,'' he said to the girl.

''I don't know, I think my ankle's broken.'' She said with a worried face, '' he fell for it.''

Edge knew that they had to hurry up and get to their physical education class, but he know he can spend a few minutes away but he didn't want Moka and Tsukune to be late.

''Moka and Tsukune I think you 2 should get to class.'' Edge said.

''Okay.'' Said the two and with that, they were off. Christian then picked up the blue haired girl.

''I'm gonna take her to the infirmary, go ahead and start class without me.'' Said Christian.

''Okay bro, but hurry.'' Said Edge.

''Gotcha '' and with that Christian rushed to the infirmary.

Edge then heard the bell and ran to his next class, luckily he didn't trip and hurt his neck.

Then edge came through the gym door with those mean eyes on his students, who weren't prepared for his arrival.

Edge stared at his class before talking.

''Okay.'' Edge said as he eye balled his students. ''I'm gonna start taking attendance if you know what's good for ya you shut up and say here, present whatever, when I call you're name.''

Meanwhile Christian took the blue haired girl to the infirmary and made sure she was okay before heading to the gym where edge is.

''Are you sure you're okay?'' asked Christian.

''Yeah, I'll be fine.'' The girl said.

''Okay, well bye.'' Christian said. Right as he was about to open the door, the girl called out to him.

''Wait?'' she said.

''Hmm.'' Went captain charisma.

''I never seen you around here before.''

''That cause i just started teaching today with my best friend.'' Christian said with a smile.

''Oh really?'' asked the girl.

''Yeah.''

Christian moved away from the door and sat close to the girl.

'' I'd take you must be close friends.''

Christian said while trying to hide his blush. ''Oh we are beyond friends, we're like brothers.''

''Oh really?''

''Yeah.''

''That must be fantastic.'' She said with a smile.

''It is.''

''Um?''

''Yeah.''

''What's your name?''

'' William Reso, but you can call me Christian.'' He said while blushing

''Okay, Christian.'' She said while making a little blush. ''Um who were those 3 people you were with earlier?''

''Oh you mean the one's that were next to me, when you got hurt?''

''Yeah, the boy with the brown hair, the girl with the pink hair and the man with the long blond hair.''

Christian told her about Tsukune and Moka 1st and wanted to save his best friend for last.

''I see, the brown one and the pink sound nice.'' She said with a smile, even though she knows about the one in the pink. ''And who's the other guy, the blond one.''

Christian made a smile, ''He's my best friend, Adam Copeland, but you can call him edge.''

''Cool''

''Me and him totally reek of awesomeness.'' Christian said as he remembered the old days, he then started thinking out loud. The girl laughed at this till he realized what he was doing. Christian then blushed a bit. ''Uh sorry.''

''It's alright'' she said.

''Oh I forgot to ask, what's your name.''

''My name is Kurumu Kurono.''

''What?'' Christian said.

''What.'' She thought ''I know he heard my name right?''

''I said my name is-'' you know this was coming.

''It doesn't matter what your name is.'' Christian said with a laugh.

The girl started to cry.

Realizing he just hurt her feelings , he tried to apologize.

''Gomenosai, I didn't mean to, I know your name Kurumu, please stop crying.'' Christian pleaded with the cute girl, I mean come on she is cute.

Wiping her face she then said,'' Okay'' with a smile.

''You sneaky… ahaha '' Christian laughed after getting fooled by the girl. ''Guess this is what I get after all that joking around with edge huh'' he thought.

Kurumu laughed along with him, she was actually enjoying her time with Christian, she felt bad that she'd have to charm him but not that bad.

''Well I guess I'll leave you here, I really must get to the gym and help my friend out, we're teaching as a team after all. ''Christian was about to exit when Kurumu came up from behind and grab his shoulder.

''Hold up did you just..'' he said as he turned around and saw her standing. ''But you're ankle, you were LYING TO ME.''

Kurumu looked Christian in his eyes and said'' Charm.'' And just like that Christian was under her control.

Mean while a few minutes have passed since edge finished attendance, he then started to get a little pissed. ''Damn it, where's Christian… argh should have went with him, then he'd be here.''

Feeling annoyed, edge decided to go look for Christian, but not before telling his class a little warning.

''Alright students, I have to go find our other teacher, STAY ON TASK CAUSE IF I COME BACK AND I SEE GOOFING AROUND YOU'RE ALL GETTING DETENTION, AND YOU'LL BE SPENDING IT WITH ME AND YOU DON'T WANT THAT.'' And with that, all of his students just nodded, full of fear.

Edge then went to the 1st place where he would find Christian and that's the infirmary. Once there he saw Christian and the girl.

''Christian, what are you doing?'' edge asked. Christian paid him no attention.

''Hey.'' Edge said louder, he was getting annoyed. '' WHAT THE FUCK MAN?''

Then Christian finally turned around and saw edge standing at the door.

''Oh, hey edge.'' Christian said, while in a trance.

''Come on man our class is waiting.''

''Actually I think I'm gonna spend more time here.''

Edge looked dumb founded '' What the… you're kidding right.''

''You heard him, he said he wanted to spend more time here.''

Edge got mad at the girl, ''Where the fuck you come from.'' He stepped close to Kurumu, only to be cut off by Christian. Edge looked pissed. ''I ain't getting fired for this. Edge then stepped closer towards the door.

'' Come find me when you stop being ridiculous bro.'' and with that, edge left.

''Now where were we.'' said Kurumu.

Edge then went back to his class enrage. The students, worried for their teacher asked what happened when he went to go get the other teacher. ''DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT.'' Edge yelled at his students who got more scared of him. Edge then apologized to his students and went back to work. After 4th period it was time for lunch. Everyone who was in edge classes had been present except for one. Kurumu Kurono.

''This girl better have a good reason for not being in class.'' Edge said aloud. He then decided to go find Moka and Tsukune and see if they saw Christian today.

As luck would have it he found them in the hallway walking, and talking he called for them.

''Hey guys.'' Edge called out to Tsukune and Moka.

''Hey edge.'' Said Tsukune and Moka. Edge walked up to them.

''Mind if I tag along.'' Asked edge. They didn't mind and that made edge smile and he use his special word ,'' awesome.'' To respond. This made both Tsukune and Moka smile.

As they continued to walk, Edge asked them a question.

''Have any of you guys seen Christian?'' They both replied no. This kinda upset edge. Just then they heard a familiar voice call out to them.

''Hey guys.'' They turned to see who it was, it was Christian. ''Hey edge I'm sorry I didn't show up to help you teach earlier.''

''It's fine, just who was that girl.''

''Oh her, her name's Kurumu Kurono.'' Christian said with a smile. Edge blinked at the name.

''I'M SORRY WHO'' edge said, wanting to make sure he heard right.

''Kurumu Kurono.'' Edge got angry from hearing that name.

''Um edge are you ok?'' Asked Moka

''Yeah you seem tense.'' Said Tsukune.

Edge then started talking low '' I SWEAR THAT BITCH GONNA REGET THIS SHIT I PROMISE YOU THAT.''

''Um Edge, what did you say?'' asked Christian.

Edge looked at his friend wide eyed.

Oh nothing, except for the fact that she was supposed to be in my 4th period, that's all.'' Edge said with a twitch. ''So, how long till that girl's ankle heals'' he asked. ''So I can break it personally and a few other places to'' he thought to himself.

''Actually she's better now.'' Said Christian. Edge doesn't looked surprised.

''Okay but hey after we're done helping Tsukune today we should get working on some awesome new poses.''

''Definitely''

Just then a girl with light blue hair called Christian's name. It was Kurumu. This cause edge's happiness to go to anger.

''Christian, there you are.'' Said Kurumu, she then noticed Tsukune, Moka, and edge standing next to them. ''Oh, you 3.'' She eyed them especially Edge who had an angry look oh his face.

''Come Christian let's leave these 3 be.''

''Uh actually Kurumu, I wanna spend time with my friends.'' Said Christian who's words brought a smile on all 3 of his friends, a big one was on edge.

''What?!'' was Kurumu's response. '' But what about me?''

''We'll hang out later.'' Said Christian who was walking up towards Edge, Tsukune and Moka. But then Kurumu grabbed him by the shoulder's and turned him around. '' Uh Kurumu what are you doing?''

''I'm not gonna let my plan falter'' she thought as she looked Christian in the eyes. Edge then raised an eyebrow and so did Tsukune and Moka. Then Kurumu said ''Charm'' and just like that Christian was back under her control. Edge was confused when he heard he word charm but strangely Tsukune and Moka didn't hear it.

Edge put that out of his mind and focused on Christian again.

''Hey are you coming or not?'' said edge.

''Why would I go with a group a losers like you 3.'' Said minded control Christian. This shocked Tsukune and Moka but made Edge mad.

'' What did he call us?'' Tsukune said as he thought he didn't hear right.

''Did Christian just call us, losers.'' Moka said in disbelief. This cause edge to become real mad.

Just as he was about to say something, Christian and Kurumu were walking away. He yelled at his friend.

''HEY'' they turned around.

''Did you just called me, Tsukune and Moka loser?'' said an upset edge.

''You heard me, loser.'' Kurumu laughed at the insult. Then Edge started to become real mad.

''So you would rather hang out with some thot, some whore, some scum ho, dirty bitch then you're real friends.''

''If you were my friend you wouldn't need any help to do a simple job would you.''

Edge was about to lose it then he remember Kurumu tell Christian something, ''Charm'' then it hit him, not really but still an idea came'' Christian is under a spell so he needs to find a way to get back his friend. Edge was about to walk away then Christian said something that upset him big time.

''Wow looks like i just shut your mouth you useless piece of trash, well you weren't till your old body gave out on you with your neck.''

Edge then turn to Christian ready to strike but remembered he had to set his friend free. So edge just said. ''Tsukune, Moka let's go.'' This made Kurumu smile.

Tsukune and Moka nodded. As they walked off edge turned around and said something.

'' At least i was a world champion.'' Edge said with a smirk and left them be after his comment.

Outside on a bench, were Edge, Tsukune and Moka who couldn't believe what their friend had done. Edge was pretty sure Christian was under a spell so he had to help him, but he needed to talk to someone about his frustrations and clearly not Tsukune and Moka.

''Um I have to go handle something I'll see you guys later.'' Said edge who waved bye to Tsukune and Moka, who talked among themselves.

''Tsukune?''

''Yeah, Moka?''

''Are we losers?''

Tsukune felt dumbfounded at the question. ''No way we're not losers.''

This made Moka smile, then she thought about Christian and wondered about that girl and her effect on him.

Meanwhile, Edge was trying to find a certain phone with no luck.

''Damn it, where the hell is it.'' He shouted.

''It was right here, I know it, it was right the fuck here argh.'' Edge yelled then some students saw him in his current state he turned to them and said ''WHAT. THE FUCK. Y'ALL LOOKING AT?'' and that sent the students running. Which made Edge smile. ''Feel like my heel self there.'' Edge taking the time to remember the days he was hated in the wwe, but didn't think to much of it. He decided to go talk to the headmaster about the phone's whereabouts, he didn't like the news at all.

''FUCK YOU MEAN, IT ONLY COMES AT YOUR COMMAND!'' Edge yelled at the headmaster.

''What I'm saying is I made the phone appear so you and Christian could make a call, we really don't have that kind of thing here yet, so sorry.'' The headmaster said which made Edge grab his hair and scream.

''OH MY FUCKING GOD.'' He then looked back at the headmaster with a smirk. ''So it only comes at your command huh?''

''Yes''

''Then.'' Edge said as he got closer to the headmaster. ''MAKE IT FUCKING APPEAR.'' The headmaster then said something that shocked edge.

''Why worry about that, when you should worry about your friend.''

''What do you mean.''

''I mean, ain't Christian under a spell.''

''You knew this whole time.''

''Not really, I heard everything from outside my office.''

Edge then grabbed his hair again In anger, but then calm himself to ask the headmaster a question.

''So you know what monster that Kurumu bitch is right.''

The headmaster chuckled at edge's words, calling the student a bitch. ''Have a seat edge we have much to talk about.''

It took 5 minutes for the headmaster to explain everything to edge, about Kurumu, about the monsters, the reason for the school everything. Edge was actually impressed.

''So all this time there were real monsters and we didn't even know?'' edge said with a curious tone.

''Indeed.'' The headmaster said. ''Now edge I think it's about time you go find Christian, oh and bring those 2 friends of yours with you.''

Edge blinked at the headmasters words. ''Why?''

''You're gonna need all the help you can get.''

''Alright''

''Oh and by the way don't worry about the last 2 periods , that's you and Christian's free time.'' This cause edge to smile. ''Also, during this time I will have the 'phone' in certain locations around the area, if you need it before hand, come and ask me.''

''Okay will do.''

''And by the way.''

''Yeah'' edge said who's shocked by how nice the headmaster is being.

''You humans are so interesting.'' The headmaster said with a chuckle. Edge jumped when he heard this.

''WHAT, HOW.''

'' WHAT DO YOU THINK.''

Edge took a second to think then it hit him. ''Yoshi Tatsu?''

''Indeed.''

''But he thought we were monsters?''

''I knew you were humans, cause you didn't transform yet.''

Edge thought to himself we're screwed but then the head master said, '' I won't tell anybody.''

This made edge smile with relief.

''I have a few other humans here as well'' Edge jumped at this Intel.

''WHO''

''That, you'll have to find out on your own, now go if you want to save your friend.''

Edge never thought he said this, ''Arigato sir.''

''You better thank me, cause you're not getting anymore breaks.''

And with that Edge smiled and left. '' He better take this opportunity wisely, that is if he truly is the ultimate opportunist.''

Edge went looking for Tsukune and Moka, luckily he found them leaving their next class.

They saw edge running towards them with a determined look.

''Hey Edge what's up- both Tsukune and Moka were interrupted when they were grabbed by Edge.

''No time, come with me now.'' Edge said to the 2.

''Where are we going?'' asked Tsukune.

''To save Christian.''

They ran until they got to the infirmary room. Inside, they heard voices, a male and a female, 2 familiar voices actually.

'' Do you have any idea of the embarrassing things I've done for you.'' The girl said.

''It's all cause of that EDGE guy isn't, what are you GAY?'' ''What does he have that I don't?''

Edge realized who was in there and tried to bust the door, no matter what happens he had to save his friend.

''Fine if that's how it's gonna be, then I don't need you.'' The girl said. Edge readied himself with determination.

''Oh all problems you caused are all gonna go away with this'' edge said loudly.

''Wait edge, your neck?'' said both Tsukune and Moka who warned edge but it didn't not get to him.

''And now you try to kill my friend?'' ''Now, YOU'RE GONNA PAY, PREPARE TO BE WRECKED BY AWESOMENESS.''

And after saying that edge busted open the door charging at Kurumu. ''What the –'' was all she could say.

''FUCK YOU MOTHER FUCKER'' Edge said as he speared Kurumu through the window to the ground. **If joey styles and j.r was here we would have heard the biggest OH MY GOD EVER from joey and j.r would have said ''GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY THAT KILLED THEM, THAT KILLED THEM.'' That however did not kill them, luckily.**

Kurumu got up from the ground, while edge struggle to get back up, he looked up and saw Kurumu standing.

''Oh.. shit, well, I'm fucked.'' Edge joked with a smile.

''You, you did this to me and now you're gonna pay.'' Kurumu said as she turned completely into her monster form, leather looking wings, her nails became razor sharp claws, ear's became pointy and a tail with a diamond shape end came from the back of her skirt.

''So, this is your true form, a succubus, who's gonna kill me, eh I've been through worse.''

''WHAT?!'' Yelled Kurumu at the rated r superstar.

Meanwhile, Christian came back to his old self again.

''Ah what the, Tsukune, Moka?'' Christian said curiously.

''Ah Christian… um do you think we're still losers?'' asked Tsukune.

''NO, why would I ever think that, we're good friends.'' Christian said with a smile. Moka who looked down out the now destroyed window to see edge's life endanger at the hands of Kurumu.

''Guys we have to help edge, he's in trouble.'' Moka told the 2. Tsukune nodded, while Christian blinked.

''WHAT, EDGE IS IN TROUBLE?'' SHOUTED CHRISTIAN. ''Where?''

''Out there.'' Moka point out to the school grounds where edge was. He was on the ground, trying to get up. That was enough to get Christian to just jump from the window to aid his best friend and he made a smooth landing. As for Tsukune and Moka they choose to take the stairs.

Kurumu then turned to see Christian rushing towards the battle field, to his friend aid.

''You okay man, what happened?'' asked Christian as he managed to get edge up.

''See that bitch up there, I speared her through the infirmary's window.'' Edge said with a smile.

Christian then blinked. '' Why the FUCK you do that?''

''Cause I was trying to save you, you're like my brother I wasn't gonna let some ho take you so easily.''

''Dude, Kurumu isn't some ho.''

''Sounds like somebody got a little crush, awww, haha.'' Edge said joking around.

''IT'S NOT LIKE THAT'' Said Christian who tries to hide his blush. Kurumu then got annoyed.

''And I thought my issue was gonna be Moka Akashiya, but instead it's some guy named 'Adam'. Kurumu said with anger.

Tsukune and Moka then arrived nearby edge and Christian who saw Kurumu in her monster form.

''She's a succubus?'' Moka said. Tsukune blinked at the sight of Kurumu.

''Moka Akashiya, as soon as you're gone, every man in this school will belong to me'' ''And just for the hell of it, I'll take out Edge, who needs him. Edge felt offended.

''Hold up, I ain't useless asshole. Edge said in defense.

''Enough games.'' Kurumu said as she charged at them. Tsukune knew he had to take off the Rosary but as just as he was about to grab it, Christian pushed him out of Kurumu's attack path. Tsukune stood up and saw the distance between him and Moka.

''Christian, the rosary!'' Tsukune said.

Christian nodded, '' just hurry I don't know how long me and edge got.'' Kurumu went up into the air again. She eyed Christian. Not looking at what Tsukune and Moka were doing.

Tsukune ran towards Moka and told her, ''sorry Moka but-'' he was interrupted.

''It's ok Tsukune.'' Moka said with a smile.

''Thank you.'' And with that the Rosary came off and inner Moka came out. Kurumu then turned her attention towards Tsukune and Moka, and when she saw Moka it looked like she seen hell.

 **I SWEAR TO GOD IF THAT FUCKING BAT COMES OUT HE'S FUCKED 6 WAYS FROM SUNDAY.**

Inner Moka then looked around at the situation and saw Kurumu in the air in fear.

''No way.. she's an s-class monster, a vampire. Kurumu said with fear.

''I see.'' Moka said as she looked up at Kurumu. So you're the one causing all this madness.''

Kurumu was in full fear mode. She was so scared. ''Ahhh ahhh ahh''

''Hmph, well then.'' Moka jumped up in the air, ''IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO KNOW YOU'RE PLACE!'' and that roundhouse kick sent Kurumu flying into a few trees before stopping and when she did there was a pile of trees behind her.

''I.. understand.'' Kurumu said, while she seemed to be bleeding. This brought pain to Christian.

* * *

 **''THIS BATTLE TOOK.. ARGH'' OH NO WE AIN'T HAVING YOU *Prepares to pitch* GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FANFICTION AND FUCK YOU ASSHOLE'' *Throws to Miguel Cabrera* * HITS THE BAT*AND IT'S OUT OF THIS UNIVERSE anyway back to the fan fic ahey.**

* * *

Moka looked unconvinced as she started to walk towards Kurumu. Kurumu saw her coming

''I don't believe you, from how things have been it looks like I have to be more serious.'' Moka said.

Fear was all but inside Kurumu but then something was in front of her, with its arms out, like it was trying to protect her. Tsukune, Moka, and Edge couldn't believe it.

 **STARTS PLAYING: JUST CLOSE YOUR EYES BY WATERPROOF BLONDIE (THE ORIGINAL SONG MAKERS) ALSO WHICH IS CHRISTIAN'S THEME FROM 2004-2005**

It was Christian, who stood in front of Moka.

''Ah Christian, get out of my way, she must understand her place.''

''Moka, please stop.'' Christian said with a tear coming from his face.

''Why?''

''Look at her she's already a mess, she doesn't deserve anymore.''

''Really, why do you say that now when you could have said that for Saizou.''

''So they are the ones who deal with that freak'' thought Kurumu.

''You wanna know why, because he deserved it, however Kurumu doesn't.''

''Oh really.'' Moka was starting to get ticked off. Christian saw she was getting ticked off but that just made him push harder.

''SHE DIDN'T HURT ANYBODY, SO WHAT, SHE CHARMED ME BIG FUCKING DEAL, SHE SEEMS LIKE A KIND PERSON, AN INNOCENT SOUL, SOME ONE WHO CAN CHANGE THEIR WAYS IF GIVEN THE CHANCE.'' Christian said as his blush became more clear.

''Huh.'' Moka raised an eyebrow.

''WHAT?''

''Unbelievable.'' Moka laughed.

Tsukune was confused but then went wide eyed.

Edge just shook his head, but laughed loud.

''WHAT'S SO FUNNY?'' asked Christian.

''YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HER HUH BRO.'' Yelled Edge

''Exactly, what he said.'' Went Moka.

Christian blushed, while Kurumu blinked at the scene before her while she's still down.

''He.. likes.. me?'' went Kurumu in her thoughts.

''It's not like that.'' Said Christian.

''Then what is it.'' Moka said annoyed.

''It's uh… um caring.'' Christian said in hoping that they would accept the response, but they didn't.

''BULLSHIT.'' Edge yelled. Christian then took a deep breath.

''Okay fine I sort of… like her whatever.''

Tsukune blinked, while edge just yelled.'' I KNEW IT, I FUCKING KNEW, AHAHAHA'' Moka just looked at Christian with a disappointed look.

''Pedo.'' Said Moka.

''HOLD UP WHO SAID IT WAS LIKE THAT.'' Christian said.

''That would explained why she was able charmed you so easily Mr. Captain charisma.'' Moka smirked at Christian's nickname on his shirt.

''Whatever Inner Moka, but you know I'm right, she deserves a second chance.''

''So went you took her to the infirmary, you did it cause you didn't want anyone else to, you chose to because, you had a crush.'' Tsukune said. Edge didn't want this to go on any longer.

''OK WE GET IT,HE LIKES HER.'' Edge yelled.

''Christian .. likes .. me, he liked me this whole time.'' Kurumu said that but no one heard it.. except Christian who blushed.

''Hmph, ok I've had enough of this.'' Moka said. Kurumu got scared again. But Christian stood his ground.

''I WON'T LET YOU GET TO HER MOKA.''

''Who said her.'' Christian blinked at this, and it was then that he knew, he was fucked.

''Aw shit.'' Christian thought.

''LEARN YOUR PLACE.''

BAM!

A round house to Christian sent him flying over 30 feet, another joey style oh my god moment.

Luckily Christian handled the crash well, he crashed into a wall but that didn't bother him that much,it was the kick that hurt, but he didn't care. He didn't want Kurumu to feel pain at the hands of Moka anymore.

He then fell onto his knees.

 **SONG ENDS**

She then turned towards edge and Tsukune and said'' Watch out for your friend there.''

Edge told her, '' Don't worry about it.''

''I hope I don't have to, and with that she went to Tsukune to her rosary back and reconnected with it.

Tsukune smiled at the sight of Moka coming back to herself and saw that she was about to fall. Luckily he caught her in time.

''Moka, are you ok?'' Tsukune said. Moka open her eyes blushing at the fact that she's in Tsukune's arms.

''Tsukune.''

''Moka.''

''Oh Tsukune.''

''Oh Moka''

Edge got pissed. ''HEY, HATE TO BREAK UP YOUR LITTLE LOVE FEST BUT WE GOT 2 PEOPLE WHO NEED TO GET TO THE INFIRMARY. Edge yelled.

Moka and Tsukune went to pick up Kurumu, while edge went to Christian.

''Hey, you alright?'' Edge asked his best friend. Christian managed to stand.

''Yeah, I'll be fine, I've been through worse, and you know that.'' Christian said with a smile. ''Argh'' went Christian has he tried to walk normally, he limped.

''Dude you need to go to the infirmary.'' Edge said.

''No, no I'm fine, besides we have to train Tsukune later.''

''Don't worry I'll handle it.''

''Dude ,I am fine.''

Edge then looked at Tsukune and Moka. Then back at Christian.

''Are you serious, do you not see what's happening.''

''What?'' asked captain charisma

''Kurumu's going to the infirmary, won't it be nice if you were with her?'' he winked at Christian.

Christian then thought about it and said. '' Maybe.''

''Then shut up and just let me get you to the infirmary..moron.'' Edge said to insult his friend.

''Who you calling a moron?!''

''I'm kidding, now let's go.'' Edge, Tsukune and Moka, took Kurumu and Christian to the infirmary, where they left them for the day.

''Hey Tsukune.'' Edge said.

''Yeah.'' Tsukune responded.

''Be in the gym in half an hour.''

Tsukune knew what was coming but then he looked at Moka and thought, '' I wonder if moka would like to learn how to wrestle?'' Then he got an idea.

''Hey, edge?''

''Yeah?''

''Can Moka come?'' Edge blinked at this.

''If she wants to.''

Tsukune then turned to Moka and asked her. '' Would you like to come with us Moka?''

She nodded in agreement, wondering what these 2 was gonna do in the gym later.

''Okay see ya then.'' And with that edge left to prepare the gym.

The next day, Edge, Tsukune and Moka went to the infirmary to see Christian. He was in perfect condition.

''I see someone's made a full recovery.'' Edge said with a smile.

''Yep.'' Christian said.

''So how's Kurumu?'' Moka wonder.

Christian blushed, '' The nurse said she's fine.''

Edge was pondering all the events that have occurred so far.

''You know, I don't get it.'' Edge said.

''Why the hell did she charm Christian, I don't get it.''

''Well.'' Christian said. ''I think I know.''

'' You do?'' said Tsukune.

''Yeah.'' said Christian.

Just then Kurumu woke up and spoke. ''No, let me tell them.''

They all looked at Kurumu with curious faces, Edge was the most curious. He really wanted an answer to all this.

''Go on.'' Edge said, wanting to know why this girl did all this to his friends.

 **I FORGOT THE REAL REASON SO I'M GONNA MAKE ONE UP XD.**

''You see, I'm a succubus.'' Edge looked at her with a straight face.

''Go on.'' Said edge.

''We're not like the other monsters, we need a special person to mate with in order to continue living, we call them our destined one.'' Edge then started to make a smirk.

'' I didn't wanna be the one who ended our existence so I charmed all the boys to like me so I could find mine.'' Christian eyes went wide.

'' I didn't know she charmed all the boys.'' Christian thought.

''But there was a problem.'' Kurumu said. '' And that problem, was Moka Akashiya. Moka blinked at this.

''Me?'' Moka said.

''Yes, if it wasn't for you, all the boys would be mine, but for some reason every time I got close, you got in the way some how.'' Kurumu said.

But then Tsukune had a question go off in his head, he wanted to ask Kurumu something.. interesting.

''So yesterday, when you saw Me, Moka, Christian and Edge, you where trying to charm us right?'' Tsukune asked, Kurumu nodded. Edge then made a serious face.

''If so, then how come you only charmed Christian instead of me and Tsukune also?'' Edge asked.

''Because when I faked my injury-'' this made Moka, Tsukune and edge wide eyed.

''I knew it.'' edge said with some fury.

''Please, let me finish.'' Pleaded Kurumu, edge nodded, reluctantly.

''When I faked it I thought from the looks on your faces, all 3 of you would fight for me, I didn't expect it just to be Christian.'' Kurumu said in a tone that didn't sound like a lie.

''Ok, but did you even think about why he did it?'' said edge.

''I thought he was another perverted teacher, but when he got me to the infirmary he wasn't even trying anything dirty, I didn't know his intentions were pure.'' She said with sadness.

Then Kurumu, put her head down. ''Gomenosai.'' Kurumu apologized. Then Christian saw something come from her face.

''A tear!'' Christian said in his mind.

''I didn't even think someone like him would care for someone like me.'' Kurumu said as she looked up.

''I would hope that I could be forgiven, but I guess not.'' Then Christian spoke up.

''Of course you're forgiven.'' Everyone looked at the instant classic.

''What?'' said Kurumu who looked confused.

''Of course you made a mistake, but it's not like you can't change.'' Christian said with a smile.

''Change?''

''Of course, change I mean look at edge and me.'' Edge got wide eyed.

''We used to be assholes before realizing our mistakes.'' Christian said which made everybody In the room smile.

''Especially edge.'' Said Christian with a smile.

''Don't start bro.'' warned Christian.

''Try me''

Tsukune smiled at the 2 for he remembered when they were both assclowns.

Kurumu looked at Christian, then back at Moka, Tsukune, and Edge.

''Well, then… um?'' Kurumu said. Everybody turned their attention to her.

''What'' Said edge.

'' Am I forgiven?''

''Fine.'' Said the rated r superstar. Kurumu smiled.

''Great, then um can we…be friends?'' Edge, Tsukune and Moka jumped at this, then looked at each other.

''Sure'' said Moka with a smile.

''Great.'' Kurumu smiled, and then blushed. ''And um, Christian?'' Kurumu said as she turned towards him.

''Yeah.'' Said Christian.

''Thanks for protecting me from Moka.''

Christian blushed.'' Uh, it's no problem''

Then Kurumu then got up and got closer to Christian. ''UH, you're a little close there Kurumu?''

''Also I've decided.'' Kurumu said. Edge raised an eyebrow.

''Ye.. Yeah?'' Said Christian who was nervous because of how close.

Kurumu hugged him tightly. ''YOU ARE MY DESTINED ONE.'' She said happily.

''HUH?'' Went Christian as he was being smothered by Kurumu's E cup breasts

''Wait. What.'' Edge said as he blinked at the sound of hearing his best friend becomes some student's 'lover'.

Edge just sighed while Tsukune and Moka laughed. Then edge got an idea. ''Tsukune.''

''Yeah.'' Tsukune said with a hint of determination.

'' I think we need to celebrate this day with a little pose.'' Edge said with a wink at Tsukune. No matter how many times they do this, he will not get tired of it.

''Let me set up my phone.'' Tsukune quickly got his phone set to camera mode, and had it set to silent because, they're in a school.

''Ready.'' Said Tsukune.

Christian knew what was happening so he had to get free from Kurumu, he got an idea.

''Kurumu, um do u know what a pose is?'' asked captain charisma trying to get free.

''Yeah.'' She raised an eye brow.

''Wanna do one with me?''

''Sure.'' She said with a smile.

''Then may I be released for a minute?'' asked Christian.

Reluctantly, she let Christian go. He then got up and went over to edge.

''Dude, you trying to pose without me?'' Whispered Christian.

''No, not at all but how can we do it that girl on you?'' asked edge.

''She'll pose with us.''

''What, no dude no.''

''Please man this one time.'' Christian pleaded, not only did he want to pose but he wanted to breathe.

''Fine, hey Kurumu'' edge said. ''You wanna pose with us?''

She nodded.

''Everybody in position.'' Once everybody got ready edge, Tsukune and Moka was standing straight, while Kurumu hugged Christian's left arm.''

''Tsukune, is it set?'' asked Edge.

''Yep, all set.''

''What pose are we doing?' asked Kurumu. Edge told them that they were just gonna give a thumps up.

''is everybody ready?'' asked edge, everyone nodded.

''Then for the benefit of those with flash Photography, stand by for a 5 second pose.'' Said edge.

The phone took the picture. Edge, Tsukune and Moka did a thumps up, so did Christian and Kurumu, but Kurumu had her face next to Christian's, which made it funny.

After the picture Kurumu went back to smothering Christian with her breasts, Tsukune and edge just laughed. But then the laughing stopped when they heard a familiar sound. ''Sniffing'' they both thought as they turned to Moka who was eyeing Tsukune.

''Um, Moka.'' Tsukune said with worry.

''Tsukune, I'm sorry, I just can't resist.''

''NO, NO''

CHUU!

''ARGH'' Tsukune yelped in pain.

Edge laughed but then he remembered he was next, as Moka eyed him, his face went wide eyed.

''Um Moka, why are you staring at me like that.''

''Forgive me Edge.''

''Wait, what about Christian?'' edge said, and with that Christian went wide eyed but then Kurumu said.

''Don't even think of biting my captain.'' Kurumu said.

''Oh come on it won't work for you, charm and charisma don't work.'' Said edge, who's starting to forget about Moka.

'' What good is charm if you don't have the charisma to show it.'' Kurumu said. Edge was shocked at her response but when he looked back at Moka he started to freak out a bit.

''Wait Moka, you don't want to bite me, ahahaha, help.. somebody.'' But it was to late.

CHUU!

''GOD FUCKING DAMN IT'' Yelled edge as he was in pain but he had been though worse.

SOMEWHERE IN THE SCHOOL

''Well, look like somebody just got a little lover it seems.'' said the unknown voice. '' I'll make my appearance in time, just stay out of trouble unlike you use to, Edge and Christian.

 **BOOM DONE SORRY ABOUT THE ENDING AND THE PART OF HOW CHRISTIAN DEFENDED KURUMU I WAS RUNNING OUT OF THINGS WELL THE CHAPTER WHERE OUR NEW CHARATER WILL APEARR WILL BE HARD BUT THAT'S NOT NEXT, WHAT'S NEXT IS A SPECIAL CHAPTER AND BY THE WAY SOME SPECIAL CHAPTERS HAVE THEIR OWN THEME SO THERE, HOPEFULLY YOU ENJOYED A BIT AND I'VE DECIDED TO DO THE DIALOG LIKE THIS FROM NOW ON, NOW THIS CHAPTER WAS LONG BUT NOT AS LONG AS THE OTHER ONE, BUT ANYWAY TIME GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER AND SHOULD I INCLUDE MORE WWE SUPERSTARTS, I MEAN I PLAN TO I JUST DON'T KNOW WHO WELL Y'ALL TELL ME AND I'LL TRY TO MAKE DO SO THAT'S THE END OF AWESOMENESS MEETS A SUCCUBUS, I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR READING WHETHER YOU ARE READING THIS NOW OR IN THE FUTURE AND I WILL SEE YOU IN THE SPECAIL CHAPTER AWESOMENESS TRAINS A HUMAN, THE BEGINNING SO UNTIL THEN, UNTIL THEN. OH YEAH SOON THERE'LL BE ROMANCE CHAPTERS ,THEY ARE SUPER SPECIAL CHAPTERS THAT WILL COME, IN TIME. AND SORRY ABOUT HOW THE PEOPLE ARE, THATS JUST HOW THEY SEEM IN MY HEAD, WELL ANYWAY UNTIL THEN, UNTIL THEN.**

 **ONE MORE THING.. HIT THEIR MUSIC.**

 **PLAYING THE ROSARIO + VAMPIRE THEME….. OKAY THAT'S IT (MCMAHON STYLE) YOU'RE FIRED GET THE FUCK OUT *SWEET CHIN MUSIC* OKAY NOW I.. HIT THEIR MUSIC.**

 **PLAYING: YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME BY JIM JOHNSON AND THE WWE. EDGE AND CHRISTIAN THEME SONG:D**


	4. AWESOMENESS TRAINS A HUMAN (SPECIAL CHAP

**HELLO EVERYONE YOU KNOW WHO IT IS. DE12NOW. THIS IS MY 1ST SPECIAL CHAPTER NOW THESE AREN'T AS LONG AS THE MAIN ONE, WELL SHOULDN'T BE BUT THEY ARE IMPORTANT NONE THE LESS ALSO IF YOU SEE TEXT IN BOLD, OF COURSE THAT'S ME TALKING AND I'M THINK OF INCLUDING MYSELF IN THIS FANFIC BUT I'M NOT SO SURE ABOUT IT. WELL ANYWAY ENJOY OH YEAH …. HIT THE MUSIC.**

 **PLAYING: YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME BY JIM JOHNSON AND THE WWE. EDGE AND CHRISTIAN THEME ENJOY :D**

 **SPECIAL CHAPTER 1: AWESOMENESS TRAINS A HUMAN**

 **THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED THE DAY THAT CHRISTIAN WAS IN THE INFIRMARY RESTING, WHILE EDGE WAS TRAINING TSUKUNE.**

* * *

Edge stood inside the custom ring he and Christian made the other day, it's been a half hour since school ended and he wanted to teach Tsukune how to defend himself, so he hoped Tsukune would arrive and hopefully, Moka would like to learn to. Can't always put faith in your other self.

Just then the gym door opened up. It was Tsukune and Moka who dressed in their gym clothes.

Edge smiled cause Tsukune was on time. ''Hey'' shouted the rated r superstar. Tsukune looked at edge and saw the ring, he was surprised and so was Moka.

''Wow, is this really a ring?'' asked Tsukune.

''Yep, me and Christian built it the other day.''

Moka blinked'' How?'' she asked.

Edge then told them that they took some metals, wood and other materials to make the ring in just 4-5 hours.

''Wow'' went Tsukune.

''Eh, Christian did most of the heavy lifting, now come on and get In the ring.

Both Tsukune and Moka got in the ring.

''Okay since I can't wrestle, we'll work on strikes. Said edge, who's about to have one long day.

''Tsukune, come here.''

Tsukune walked up to edge who had his left and right hands in open at put them up.

''Tsukune I want you to punch my hands as hard as you can, don't hold back.'' Edge told Tsukune, who nodded.

Tsukune threw a right hand into edge's left palm, it was a weak punch, but edge didn't joke around.

''Again'' Said edge.

Tsukune swung again and it was still weak. Edge was getting ticked.

''Come on man punch.'' Edge said hoping Tsukune would hit harder, it still sucked.

After a few tries edge told Moka to come and try. She nodded but was shaking.

''Moka don't be afraid, if you are then you've lost, now just punch my palm.'' Said edge.

''Okay'' Moka said as she punch just like Tsukune did, it was just as weak to, edge blinked when this happened.

''What the hell, if this Moka is this weak, how can the other Moka be so strong.'' Edge pondered as Moka kept punching.

After a few tries he realized that this isn't working, so he decided to try something else.

''Tsukune, come here'' said the rated r superstar.

Edge gave him a serious face.

'' I want you to punch my palm again but this time I really want you to punch it''

''I'll give it a try.'' Said Tsukune. He punched but it was weak. Then edge gave his idea a shot.

''Come on Tsukune, punch like you mean it.''

He kept trying, Moka then thought she began to see tears in his eyes.

''I'm trying'' Tsukune said. From the sound of things it sounded like he was sobbing.

''Push yourself Tsukune, punch my palm like your life depends on it.''

Tsukune then started to cry, but edge needed one good punch. Moka started to see the tears.

''Um edge, I think you're pushing him to far.'' Moka said, but edge didn't listen, he was in thought.

''I need one good punch and that's it.'' Edge thought to himself.

''Edge i. I can't do it.'' Tsukune said as he did begin to cry. Then edge decided now was the time.

''Tsukune!'' edge said to the boy.

'' I'm sorry, but I can't.''

''Tsukune, look at me.''

Tsukune then looked at edge.

''Now look at Moka.'' Tsukune looked at Moka, who was worried about him in his condition. ''Now back to me.'' Said edge.

''Do you want her to be hurt.'' Edge said. This shook up Tsukune.

''No, but what about her inner side, can't- Tsukune was interrupted by edge.

''IT DOESN'T MATTER ABOUT HER INNER SIDE, WHAT MATTERS IS WHY YOU DECIDED TO DO THIS.'' Edge said with determination. ''You wanted to do this for Moka and thats why we are here.''

''Tsukune I want you to punch my palm, not for me , not for Christian, not for you, but for something else.'' Tsukune blinked at what edge said.

''What?''

''Tsukune Aono, punch my hand as if Moka's life depended on it.' Tsukune went wide eyed when edge said what he said.

''And if you fail, you will lose her, you will lose everything you hold dear if you don't punch my hand for real!'' said edge who's words made a fire inside Tsukune which made him punch edge's hand like never before. He swung like, Moka's life depended on it and that punch was golden, edge was silent.

''Did I do good?''

''No'' edge said with a smirk. Tsukune couldn't believe it he saw sure he did a perfect punch. Just then, edge started to laugh.

''I'm kidding that was great.'' Edge said with a smile.

''Awesome,'' right then Tsukune fell onto the mat on his butt, edge went and helped him.

''Thanks.'' Said Tsukune.

''Don't mention it '' edge said, who looked over at Moka who was blushing. ''Maybe she's blushing because of Tsukune punch… I don't know.'' Edge thought.

''That punch, was all because it seemed like my life depended on it, so does that mean Tsukune truly cares for me?'' Moka blushed as she was in thought. Edge looked at the time and decided to end practice.. for now.

Before they left Moka asked edge a question.

''That punch that Tsukune did, it was good really cause of me kind of, right?'' asked Moka.

'' I guess so, the boy really cares about you.'' Said edge then Moka said something that caught him off guard, well 2 things.

''Well, can you teach me how to fight next time?'' asked Moka. Edge just blinked at what she said.

''What?'' asked Edge.

''I wanna learn how to fight so I can protect Tsukune, I don't always wanna put faith in my other side.'' Moka said with a fire of determination.

''Okay sure why not.'' Said edge who would be glad to teach the vampire.

''Arigato.'' Said Moka.

Edge just smiled. Moka then remembered something.

''Oh there was one more thing I wanted to ask.''

''Yeah?'' said edge.

''Do humans really enjoy hurting each other?'' asked Moka. Edge was stunned.

''Humans, how the heck should I know?''

''Tsukune told me already, I know you and Christian are Humans.''

Edge freaked out, but calmed himself.

''So you won't tell on us.'' Pleaded Edge.

''Of course I won't, you guys are my friends." Moka said with a smile.

Edge smiled when he heard that and told Moka the answer that he knew.

"Oh, it's a sport?'' said Moka.

"Yeah and me and Christian been doing it for years.'' Edge said.

''Well, why did you 2 stop.?'' Asked Moka. Edge then looked at the girl, then looked down.

"Well, Christian didn't stop I did.'' Edge said with a frown.

''Why.''

Edge told her about Alberto del Rio, his neck, his title and him being forced to retire.

''I see, so that's why when you said that if your doctors couldn't fix your neck, how can some school doctor fix it.'' She said with a frown. Tsukune heard the conversation and he was angry for what Alberto del Rio did to his friend. Edge then smiled.

''But it's okay, not only did I come to a good school, I have some great friends, you, Tsukune and my good friend Christian.''

That made Moka smiled, then Tsukune showed up in front of them.

"Hey guys.'' He said.

"Tsukune, how long you've been here?'' wondered edge.

''The whole time.''

''Okay'' edge said with a smile, then he got up and out away the ring.

''Well we should get back to our rooms now, or whatever." Said edge. ''We'll go see Christian as soon as we can tomorrow.''

All 3 of them smiled as they left the gym.

 **While on Monday night raw.**

John cena was in the middle of the ring talking about edge and his career, it was a well respected speech including the end.

'' Now edge wasn't exactly the most liked guy in the wwe, but he sure has had one hell of a career, he was one of those guys who were made for this, born to do this.'' The crowd was all cheering.

"Now even though he's stop wrestling, he' hasn't stop influencing others.'' ''Edge has gone in to teaching, and along with him with his good friend Christian, who by the way is still wrestling, but it's great to know they are doing something like this''. Every one in the arena was surprised that edge was teaching. Cena kept going.

'' And with that I say Edge and Christian if you're watching this, no matter what happens at Yokai academy, never give up you too.'' Cena then looked at the fans.

''And with that I think we should give edge a proper sent off and good luck to both Edge and Christian.''

And everyone in the stands started chanting, good luck edge, good luck Christian. This was a special moment in wwe history.

* * *

 **AND THAT'S IT, THAT WAS A SPECIAL CHAPTER NOW IN THE MAIN STORY THIS WILL HAVE A SECRET EFFECT, BUT YOU MUST PAY ATTENTION AND WITH THAT I SAY BACK TO THE MAIN ONE AND SORRY IF CENA'S RESPONSE SOUNDED BAD, I'LL DO BETTER, YOU SHOULD ONLY GO UP NOT DOWN, AIN'T THAT RIGHT WWE 12…. UM, SEE YOU IN AWESOMENESS MEETS A 'WITCH'. SO UNTIL THEN, HIT THE MUSIC.**

 **PLAYING: YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME BY JIM JOHNSON AND THE WWE. EDGE AND CHRISTIAN THEME. :D**


	5. Awesomeness meets a 'witch'

**HELLO PEOPLE I AM BACK WITH ANOTHER LONG PRE INTRO, I'VE DECIDE NOT TO COMPLETELY FOLLOW THE ANIME, ONLY WHEN IT INVOLVES NEW CHARACTERS AND PIECES, LIKE WHEN THEY GO TO MEET RU… TOO FAR AHEAD SORRY BUT HOPEFULLY I'LL BE AT THAT PLACE IN LESS THAN TWO WEEKS IF I HIT IT HARD. UH ANYWAY I THINK THAT'S ALL I CAN SAY EXCEPT INSTEAD OF THE REGUALR 3 GUYS THAT MESSED WITH YUKARI, I'M GONNA GIVE THEM ANOTHER NAME.. NO NO, GONNA HAVE TO WATCH THE ANIME AGAIN, I KNEW THIS DAY WOULD COME BUT LETS JUST GET THIS THING STARTED. HIT THE MUSIC…PLEASE NO BULL CRAP.**

 **PLAYING: YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME BY JIM JOHNSON AND THE WWE. :D**

 **STOPS MID WAY AND PLAYS: ROSARIO+VAMPIRE THEME *GRABS ROCKET LAUNCHER***

 **PLAYS: YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME BY JIM JOHNSON AND THE WWE. ENJOY**

 **CHAPTER 4: AWESOMENESS MEETS A 'WITCH'**

* * *

The day was going normal as only a few minutes were away till 1st period started. Edge, Christian, Tsukune and Moka were all having a nice talk. Edge and Christian did hear comments from the students, they were aimed at Christian.

''Hey you see that William guy.''

''Yeah?''

''I heard he's dating Kurumu Kurono.''

''WHAT THE FUCK, HE'S A TEACHER?''

''Pedo's are growing in numbers dude.''

''Aw man I wanted Kurumu.''

"Don't worry it's only a matter of time, before he gets fired.''

Christian was upset at these comments, he tried to ignore them. ''Don't let them get to you buddy.'' Edge said to his friend.

''Oh yeah like a guy with the name, captain charisma on a t-shirt getting fired, I'd like that, even for a guy with such an ego.''

''Now dude, those rumors of him being with Kurumu could be a lie.''

''How you know?''

''Where's the proof of the relationship''

Just then A girl with light blue hair came in the door, Christian knew who it was.

''Oh Christian?'' yelled Kurumu. All Christian could think of was ''Fuck."

Christian was gonna try and hide but, it was too late he was already spotted.

''There you are, how's my destined one.'' Kurumu jumped up in the air and planted her breasts right into Christian face, all he could say was. '' Oh man.''

While Kurumu smothered Christian all the boys in the room gave death stares to captain charisma.

" Is that proof for ya.''

''Oh he Is fucked.''

''Let's go tell on him.''

''What are we kids, lets just jump him after school.''

''Good idea.''

Edge heard every word and was gonna use this to his advantage. He looked over at Christian.

''Oh yeah Kurumu, don't you have this class, this hour.'' Said edge.

Kurumu nodded as Christian manage to get free from the buxom girl's breasts.

''Kurumu… ah oh hold on?'' Christian said as he tried to breathe. ''Could you please stop that?''

Kurumu blinked at his question. "What's wrong with my breasts, are they bad.''

The boys looked on.

''No, not at all.'' Christian turned his head to see all the boys of the class stare that the conversation.

Then the 1st period bell rang and with that everyone with to their seats, including Edge and Christian who sat where they been sitting since they started.

Then comes Ms. Nekonome. '' Morning students.'' Said Ms. Nekonome with energy. Edge and Christian smiled at her energy. But when Christian looked a certain way he got a blow kiss from Kurumu, causing death stares from the boys. But being captain charisma didn't mean having fear of showboating, it meant being a boss at having charisma. Christian looked at the boys and smiled, making them angry.

After class the 5 of them went for a walk together, of course Kurumu is along side Christian, they notice a little girl being picked on. ''Strange what's a little girl doing at a high school.'' Edge thought.

 **I FORGOT HALF THIS EPISODE SO I'M GONNA MAKE STUFF UP XD I KNOW EVIL RIGHT.**

''Looks like some little girl wandered around and got lost, what do you think you're doing, you can't wear this outfit here.'' Said the voice.

 **WHO I WILL NOT FUCKING DESCRIBE FOR THE 1ST TIME SORRY :P, BUT I'LL TAKE A GUESS.**

He was tall, had black waved hair, black eyes and wore glasses, he looked like the average sickle looking Japanese student. Along with him are 2 other boys who wore glasses and looked just as shady the boy talking to the girl.

''Leave me alone.'' The girl said, she took her tongue out at the 3 boys. The boys got mad. Tsukune and Moka saw that things were getting worse and went to intervene.

''Why you little, who do you think you are?'' the boy said as he got closer to the little girl. Just then, Tsukune and Moka came in time to the girl's aid.

''Hey, leave her alone.'' Moka said.

''Yeah, what did she do to you?'' said Tsukune.

The 2 boys in the back were about to say something, but were signaled not to by their leader. The boy gave a smirked and walked away and the other 2 boys followed, seeing that they didn't want to deal with more students.

The girl then turned to Moka and Tsukune, she had what looked like purple hair, purple eyes and she was wearing what looked like a witches outfit.

''Arigato.'' She thanked them.

''No problem.'' Both Moka and Tsukune said with smiles on.

''So, what's your name'' asked Tsukune.

''My name is Yukari Sendou.'' she said with a smile.

''That's a nice name.'' replied Tsukune, who doesn't do what edge and Christian do when it comes to names, saying it doesn't matter what their name is, just like the rock does.

''What are your names?'' Yukari asked with a smile.

''My name is Moka Akashiya.''

''And my name is Tsukune Aono.''

Yukari smiled at the 2.

Then walks up Kurumu with a bored look. ''Hey I don't want to break up whatever's going over here, but we gotta get to class.'' Kurumu then saw Yukari.

''Who's the twerp.'' Yukari got ticked off at those words.

''Who you calling twerp?'' Yukari said as she got out a heart shaped wand and used magic to poof out a small pan and had it dropped on her head.

''Ow'' went Kurumu. She then gave the girl a death stare. Christian flinched at the sight of Kurumu getting hurt, but it wasn't cause he was worried as a teacher, it was something else, and you know what it is.

Edge then yelled at the 4. ''HEY, YOU 4, GO TO CLASS.''

Tsukune and Moka nodded, while Yukari gave an annoyed look, Kurumu rolled her eyes. Yukari looked by at Tsukune and Moka with a smile.

''I'll see you 2 later.'' Said Yukari as she went off to class.

''Bye.'' Said Tsukune and Moka. Who then waved bye to edge and Christian.

Kurumu waved bye to edge, but she whispered something to Christian. '' See you 4th period.'' She whispered with a wink. Christian blinked for a second and then he realized what she meant.

''Alright man time to get to class.'' Said edge, and with that the 2 went off to work.

The class was much different now that edge had Christian, complete law and order was kept.

That is except for the comments Christian got. Today all he heard was.

''He's dating Kurumu, oh hell no.''

''I'm gonna kill that pedo.''

''I wanna bang Kurumu, no one else should.''

'' Damn it I really wanted to eat her pussy.''

''But you're a girl.''

''What's wrong with me liking women?''

''True, you are who you are.''

''Exactly, which is why I'm gonna fuck that William guy up .''

Christian hated the comments but he dealt with it, with charisma.

Then came 4th period. Christian was on high alert.

''Dude I don't see Kurumu here, maybe she decided to stop chasing you.'' Said edge. Most teachers, if not all, well should be all sometime, would have been glad. But Christian didn't want that, while it's true, he likes Kurumu, he knows how bad pedophilia is, but the question is, how long can he last.

Edge started roll call and when he got to Kurumu, Christian was a little freaked.

Christian looked around and didn't see her, so he took a deep breath. Then made a upset face for some reason. ''Don't tell me, she went back to her old ways.'' Thought captain charisma.

Then came In a girl with light blue hair, but Christian didn't notice, in fact he was too deep in thought to notice what was going on. Edge had finished roll call and a certain 'k' name was check off as present.

Christian didn't notice edge had finished roll call until 2 minutes after. Edge was telling the class what they were gonna be doing, and he did it with a smile, a sly smile.

''Ok class so today we are gonna have a good amount of fun.'' Said edge

''What kind of fun, Mr. Copeland.'' Said Christian with a smile.

''Running''

''How's that fun?''

Edge then got a good smile on his face. ''Oh, we'll be doing tennis, you have something else to do, you're running.''

''oh, wait.'' Christian raised an eyebrow. ''Just me?''

''You'll have someone else with you.''

Christian's eyebrow got more like the people's eyebrow. ''Who''

Edge point behind him and this is where the fun begin.

''Turn around.'' Said edge. Christian turned around and saw a figure who was giving him a seductive look.

Christian was getting nervous. '' AW SHIT.'' He thought.

''Start running Christian'' said edge. Christian was backing slowly from Kurumu who was in the girl's gym outfit. He can see her breasts nipples real well. He was blushing real good.

''Are you gonna come to me, or am I gonna have to come to you?'' Kurumu said with a wink. Christian then came up with an idea.

''How about a 3rd option?'' said Christian.

''What?''

''How bout no, yeah how bout no.'' Christian said with smile. All the students of the class yelled ''BULLSHIT.'' Christian looked at then and went.'' Are you kidding me.''

He looked at edge. '' Edge help me?'' Edge shook his head.

''This is your issue man, ahaha.'' Said edge.

Kurumu was getting impatient. ''Well Christian, what's your answer?''

Christian had no other choice. ''How about…. RUN'' Christian said as he ran fast, fast as hell.

Kurumu smiled at her destine one and said. ''Playing hard to get huh, ok well I'm gonna hunt you down.''

Kurumu then started running as fast as Christian, she was right behind him. Edge and the class laughed at Christian's running from Kurumu.

''Stop chasing me, please, ah oh man, help. Said Christian who was pleading for help. He knew he could handle Kurumu but he didn't want to risk hurting her. They kept running around the gym.

Edge and the rest of his class were playing tennis, till they notice Kurumu looking around.

''He must have found a hiding spot.'' Edge said. Then he heard a, ''psst''.

Edge looked at the far end of the gym and saw an open door.

 **I FORGOT HOW THE GYM LOOKED, MAYBE YOUR EVERYDAY JAPAN HIGH SCHOOL GYM.**

He went to it and saw Christian. ''Looks like you found a great spot.'' Said edge. Christian nodded, he knew the slightest noise of his voice could alert Kurumu. Edge then grew a smile.

''Okay good luck hiding, but I don't think the storage room is a good place.'' Edge said. Christian raised an eyebrow. ''Never mind.'' Said edge.

He went back to teach his class, then he notice that Kurumu was nowhere in sight. He looked back at Christian who had an eyebrow raised, rock style.

Edge then saw something that made him smile. Christian didn't want to keep himself exposed, so he closed the door silently. Edge then went back to teaching, when suddenly he and his class heard a scream.

''AH!'' it was Christian, who ran out the storage room with Kurumu on his tail.

''Next time don't expose your hiding place.'' She said with a smile.

Everyone was laughing. Then came some comments.

''That guy is crazy for running from Kurumu.''

''Yeah, I'd run to her.''

Edge looked at his class then back at the little chase. Then a thought came to mind.'' They kind of look nice together, I like this.'' Edge then blinked at his thought for a second. Then went back to teaching completely.

After 4th period it was time for lunch, Edge told Christian that he needed to go talk to the headmaster so he couldn't go with them. Christian was pleading.

''DUDE YOU HAVE TO COME WITH ME!''

'Dude, I really, really need to talk to the headmaster, don't worry Moka and Tsukune will be there'' Edge said to comfort his friend. And with that Kurumu, who was holding Christian's arm which she got at the end of the period, pull him alongside her to lunch. She waved edge bye and looked at Christian with lovely eyes.

Edge laughed at Christian because he was blushing at her eyes. "Dude you really like her, huh?'' edge thought as he went to go see the headmaster.

''Hello sir'' edge said to his boss.

''Oh hello edge''. Said the headmaster with a smile.

''Sir I wanted to ask you about the phone's location?''

The head master laughed, '' I see, well before I tell you that, there's something you should know.''

Edge raised an eyebrow.

''Your friend Tsukune, I've been watching him lately and I think he may be trying to get a message to his family.''

''How can you tell?''

''He's been asking about the bus schedule and has been carrying letters, is that good enough.''

Edge nodded.

''Good.'' went the headmaster.

Edge was kinda surprised at this nature of the headmaster, he was real mean in their interview.

''Why does that matter to me.''

'' I need you to tell him it comes only once a month.''

Edge got upset with this info.

''What?''

''The bus only comes once a month.

'' Wait,so, let me get this straight, it only comes once a month so if someone from here goes to the human world they won't be able to come back for a Month?'' edge yelled.

''Yep.''

This wasn't good edge knew Christian still had to wrestle and what made matters worse was that he may not really be able to teach with if it's gonna be like this.

''However.'' The headmaster said. Edge made an eyebrow.

''Starting tomorrow the bus will come once a day and we also have phones in the school lobby, so students can call their families.'' Edge then made a mad face.

''So all this time, me and Christian, didn't need that phone?''

''Oh you two do''

''What?''

'' Those phones are to call families, like homes, You two are calling for other things, like things that aren't really in a home.''

''Like a cell phone?''

''Exactly.''

Edge then made a small frown, but nodded.

''So me and Christian will have to use 'that phone' huh?'' Said edge.

''Yep.'' Said the headmaster, anything else.

''Oh yeah.'' Said edge.

''Um I was also wondering, why me and Christian have 5th and 6th period as free time?''

The headmaster looked him in the eye and said'' Because there's already someone teaching P.E those periods, you can see him if you'd like.'' Edge shook his head.

''Ok, oh yes, the phone location.'' The headmaster said wildly. ''You want to know of it yes?''

''Yep'' Edge said. The headmaster told him of it's location and after that edge left the room.

While edge was in the forest looking for the phone, he tripped over a log and hurt his arm, thankfully not his neck.

''God damn it'' edge said as he examined his arm. ''Now I gotta go to the infirmary and get this check.''

Edge was tough, but he didn't wanna take any chances. Considering this place could make things worse if he got hurt.

As edge came to the infirmary he heard noises inside the room, they sounded like moaning. ''What the hell?'' said edge as he opened the door. What he saw made him quickly shut the door behind him.

''Christian, what the hell?'' edge yelled at Christian who was grabbing Kurumu's boobs while she was on top of him.

''Edge I can explain.'' Christian said in alert. Then Kurumu got up from Christian and eyed Edge.

''What wrong, upset at your friend for loving me?'' Kurumu said as she walked up to edge. Edge didn't like how she was stepping up towards him.

''Give me 50 feet.'' Said edge. Telling her to move back. Christian then got up with a worried expression on his face.

''Oh god, don't start fighting you too.'' Christian said as he saw the 2 in an staring battle.

Christian tried to control the situation, but then tripped and pulled down Kurumu panties. Kurumu was blushing, Edge was speechless. Then came Moka and Tsukune.

''Hey guys is everything okay?'' asked the 2 who saw Christian with Kurumu's panties pulled down.

Christian then looked and see the panties pulled down, then he looked up and saw her p.u.s.s.y

He was blushing out of control and shouted.'' OH MAN, AHHHH'' Christian was blushing wildly then he let he panties go, Kurumu then pulled them up as everybody looked away. Every except Christian who saw a piece of her butt show from her skirt. He went into mad blush mode, making muffled sounds. Once she pulled them up, edge looked at Christian and said.

''And I thought I, was rated r, this is more like rated A.'' edge joked ad laughed then he stopped laughing when he heard a little girl laugh. He looked over and saw a girl on the ground. ''HEY'' edge yelled.

The girl looked up and said, '' Uh oh.'' She then magically dropped a washbowl on edge head, manage to block and soften the impact so it wouldn't hurt his head.

The girl then ran away from the spot she was at. Edge got upset, then he remembered that girl.

''Wait, that the girl from earlier.'' He said as he rubbed his head.

''He looked back at the four with a curious look. ''What the fuck happened while I was with the headmaster?''

Everyone in the room then told edge of everything. Yukari, what happened at lunch, why Christian was in the infirmary to begin with, and Kurumu even told him of the deal with Yukari, how she has no friends and is hated by the school, she left out the out of the blue boob grabbing. Edge then felt bad. But they didn't know there was a person listening in on them.

''Maybe I can save this girl before it's too late'' said a voice that no one seemed to have heard and then that person walked away from the infirmary.

Later on Edge saw that girl again, but was dealing with the same 3 guys from before.

''Seriously.'' He thought.

Edge yelled at them ''WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU 4 DOING, GET TO CLASS.'' Yelled edge. The 3 boys walked away but the girl was still standing there. He walked over to her.

''Who were they?'' Edge asked.

'' Tadashi Wanibuchi, the class rep and his 2 lackeys.'' Yukari said. Then she looked at edge.

''Why do you care?'' she then stuck her tongue at edge, who after that kind of went off on her.

''Because I am a teacher who wants what's best for his students.'' Edge said with a fire.

''So?'' Yukari said. Edge got mad.

''So, girl I could have let them do what they wanted to do to you, but I chose not to.''

''Why.''

''Because it's the right thing to do, but from the sounds i hear, you sound a little ungrateful for me helping you.'' Then Tsukune and Moka who were walking to class saw edge talking to Yukari, he seemed upset. They didn't want them to have an issue so they went over to help.

'' You know I didn't ask for your dumb help.'' Yukari said. Edge grew madder.

''So what, I wanted to help you, besides aren't you friends with Tsukune and Moka?''

''You mean my future lovers.'' Yukari said with stars in her eyes.

''Yeah…'' edge said. ''Their my friends to, so maybe for them we should try and get along.'' He said with a smile.

Yukari then raised an eyebrow at edge. Then she had a small wash pan fall on his head. He wasn't prepared.

''AHHHH'' Edge shouted as he fell down in pain.

Moka and Tsukune then ran quickly to edge as he was in pain.

''Edge, are you ok?'' asked the 2.

''No, my neck.'' Edge said in pain.

Yukari blushed at the sight of the 2 people she had a crush on. They then looked at her.

''Why did you do that Yukari?'' Asked Tsukune.

'' That wasn't nice.'' Said Moka.

Yukari then started to look shocked, but then went back into jerk mode.

''So, come on let's leave this creep'' Yukari said with a smile. Moka and Tsukune didn't move.

''Why would we leave our friend?'' said both of Moka and Tsukune. Yukari couldn't believe it, they are actually helping him.

''Yeah, that's wrong, especially when they are hurt.'' This made edge smile. Yukari got upset.

''So this old goof is more important than me, FINE.'' Yukari said as she ran off into the forest.

''Yukari wait.'' Said Tsukune and Moka. Yukari ignored them.

''Oh no, what did we do?'' said Tsukune who looked at Moka with a sad look.

''I think we've hurt her feelings'' said Moka who also had a sad face on. Then came Christian and Kurumu. Christian wondered where edge was, Kurumu stuck to Christian real good.

''Hey, what happened?'' said Christian who saw edge on the ground.

''Yukari dropped a wash pan on edge. ''said Tsukune.

''I told you, that girl is rude.'' Said Kurumu.

Edge then got up and looked at the forest path that Yukari went down.

''We have to get her.'' Edge said. Kurumu raised an eyebrow, while the rest nodded.

''Why, she cause us enough trouble, even dropping a wash pan on my destine one's head.'' Kurumu said as she tightly held Christian's arm.

''Because, she doesn't seem bad, she's just misunderstood.'' Edge said. Moka and Tsukune nodded in agreement. Christian nodded then said.

''Kind of like Kurumu.'' He said with a smile. Kurumu looked at Christian, then blushed.

''Right, so come on.'' Edge said. And with that, everyone went after Yukari .

Yukari was sitting near a tree, crying over the fact that Tsukune and Moka picked edge over her, because they were friends.

''That edge, I hate him, he took my Tsukune and Moka from me.''

Then Yukari stop crying when she heard a noise.

''Who's there, Moka, Tsukune?'' Yukari hoped it was them. But it wasn't.

Out came the class rep Tadashi Wanibuchi and his 2 subordinates.

''Well, well, look who we have here.'' He said with a smirk.

Yukari then pull out her wand.'' Stay back.''

''You know the one thing I can't stand, witches, they make me sick.'' Tadashi said.

Then they all transformed into their monster forms, lizard men.

Yukari was scared. ''I will use this. She then dropped a wash pan on Tadashi's head. He was pissed.

''That's it, you've chosen the hard way. ''

Yukari was about to do another spell when one of the men took and broke her wand in half, now she was worried big time. She screamed.

''AHHHHH.''

Just then edge stopped running and so did the rest of them.

''I heard screaming, it must have been her.'' He point northwest. ''This way.''

The 3 boys were ready to attack Yukari.

''Oh god please no.'' said Yukari in full fear.

Then she and the boys heard shouts of her name. Joy was seen on Yukari's face, as she heard Moka and Tsukune call her name, along with edge, Christian and Kurumu.

The boys were angry, they didn't think someone would look for her.

''Damn it now we have to go straight to killing you, and I wanted to have some fun, oh well.'' Said Tadashi. Yukari face went back into fear.

Yukari closed her eyes and expected pain, but it didn't come. She thought did she already die, she felt still alive. Just then she opened them and saw someone wearing a hood. He was wearing what looked like a jacket and sweatpants. The person spoke.

''So, this is the class rep, huh.'' It sounded like a male.

Just then Edge, Christian, Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu arrived and saw the person in front of Yukari defend her.

''Who's that.'' Edge thought.

Then the other lizard men saw the 5 who just arrived.

''I could use some help.'' The man said.

With Kurumu and Christian went into action.

Tadashi was trading blows with the man.

While Christian and Kurumu were dealing with his subordinates.

The fight seem to be going well for Christian as he landed 2 drop kicks on his enemy. Kurumu with her claws left a deep mark on her enemy. And the man seemed to have Tadashi beat, until he low blowed him and kick him into a tree. The same for Christian. Kurumu was eye poke then got kick into a tree.

The 3 turned towards Yukari, Tsukune, Moka and Edge.

''Aw what's wrong, scared.'' Went Tadashi .

Just then Tsukune remembered the rosary and took it off. Then out came Inner Moka.

The 3 boys became shocked at Moka. ''Is that an s-class monster, a vampire?'' Tadashi said with fear.

Inner Moka looked at them with disappointment. ''You 3 picking on a little girl, how despicable.''

She ran at them. ''IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO KNOW YOUR PLACE!''

And that roundhouse kick sent them flying.

When they landed all 3 of them were dazed.

''We understand ma'am.'' And with that they passed out.

Moka then walked to the little girl.

''Thank you.'' Yukari said.

Moka then said.'' Don't just thank me, thank everyone who came to help you.''

Yukari gave her an eyebrow. ''Why?''

''Because, that's what friends do, they help each other and thank them for their efforts.'' And then Moka walked over to Tsukune and took her rosary back.

''Tsukune?'' Moka said.

''Hmm?'' went Tsukune.

''I'm watching you.'' And with that, Inner Moka put back on the rosary and old Moka returned.

Tsukune grabbed Moka and smiled.

Edge went over to Yukari and asked her. ''Are you ok.''

She nodded. Then came Kurumu and Christian, who had Kurumu in his arms.

Edge looked over to him and said. ''Are you serious?'' edge laughed. Then out came the man who helped them.

''You guys should get back to the school.'' He said.

Moka then came back to her senses and saw she was in Tsukune's arms, she started to blush. He noticed.

''Moka, are you alright?'' asked Tsukune. She nodded.

Yukari looked at the man and wondered who he was. She then closed her eyes, edge noticed. ''Hey, Yukari.'' Asked edge.

''Don't worry, she just tired, today has been eventful.'' The man said. Moka and Tsukune walked up to Yukari, who had her eyes closed. Edge told them she is still alive. Tsukune decided to pick her up and take her to the infirmary, just in case.

Tsukune and Moka were off to the infirmary with Yukari. Kurumu was still in Christian arms.

''Hey bro, I think it's time we head back.'' Said Christian. Edge nodded. They were heading back till the man said something.

''Edge and Christian.'' The man said to the 2. They turned around.

''You guys have changed real well, you aren't the same edge and Christian from before.'' And with that the man left.

''Wait, what do you mean from before?'' asked edge but the man left without answering.

''Come on man, let's get back.'' And edge and Christian went back to the school.

The next day, things were surprising.

Edge and Christian was waiting for 1st period when they heard numerous comments.

''Dude, did you hear about Yukari Sendou?''

''What?'

Edge and Christian raised an eyebrow at the conversation.

''They say she isn't a jerk no more, earlier she apologized for everything she has done.''

''You're kidding.''

''No it's true she's been even nicer now.''

Edge and Christian were surprised at this but glad. Then came in Tsukune and Moka along with Kurumu.

They saw they were smiling they must have heard the news.

Edge was glad to hear of Yukari's change of heart but then came a shout, from the door.

''Hey guys.'' It was Yukari with a smile.

''Hey Yukari.'' Said Tsukune and Moka.

''I have some good news, I'm now in the same 1st period as you guys.

''That's great.'' Said edge.

''I know, because now I get to be with my future lovers, Tsukune and Moka.'' She said with stars in her eyes.

''Whoa, what.'' Said the 2.

''And one day, i'll be with that man who helped saved me also.'' Yukari said as she hugged them.

Edge and Christian blinked then Kurumu said something.

''Christian.'' She said as she looked at him.

''Yeah.'' He said.

He then saw her blush and he thought. ''Crap.'' Kurumu went and jump on Christian, smothering him with her breasts.

''Thanks for caring me back to the school yesterday.'' She said.

''Sure, now let me go.'' Said Christian who was still being smothered by her breasts.

Yukari raised an eyebrow at the 2. But then went back to Tsukune and Moka, who chuckled.

The class looked on at the scene and some students made comments.

''Look at that guy William and look at that guy Tsukune.''

''They are lucky, huh.''

''I wish I could have them.''

''But look at Adam.''

''Where's his girl.''

Edge then eyed the students with a luigi death stare, they all went silent.

Edge then looked at the situation and laughed. Then he thought. '' Christian and Tsukune got someone for themselves, I wonder will the same happen to me… not here, ahahah.''

Meanwhile nearby. The man who help saved Yukari was walking by, when he notice Edge, Christian, Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu and Yukari.

''Things seem to be good for them, Yukari, you'll know me when it's time, Edge and Christian be ready for that time.'' He then walked off.

* * *

 **AND THERE AND NOW TIME FOR YOU'RE ANSWERS.. MY BRAIN. IT GOES CRAZY WHENEVER I SEE SOMETHING OF ROSARIO+VAMPIRE, I START ACTING WEIRD, BUT THAT WAS LONG AGO, I THINK I'LL BE ABLE TO WATCH IT NORMALLY NOW. THEN THERE'S THE WIKI BUT ANYWAY I THINK THERE'S A SPECIAL CHAPTER NEXT. I KINDA DON'T WANT TO BUT I THINK I SHOULD, OH AND SORRY FOR MAKING THIS SHORT I JUST DIDN'T WANT TO MUCH TO DO ON THIS ONE AND SORRY FOR THE NO ,IT DOESN'T MATTER, SORRY FOR NO 5 SECOND POSE,THERE'LL BE ONE FROM NOW ON… WELL I'LL TRY OH AND FORGIVE ME IF I DON'T DESCRIBE SOMEONE IT'S JUST I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT THEM EHHH SOME WRITERS GETS LIKE THAT SO YEAH.. AND THAT'S AWESOMENESS MEETS A 'WITCH' I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR READING THIS NOW OR IN THE FUTURE AND I'LL SEE YOU NEXT TIME IN AWESOMENESS MEETS A CLUB SEARCH OR AWESOMENESS MEETS A DUMB FAN CLUB(CHRISTIAN'S TEST) BUT UNTIL THEN, UNTIL THEN, NOW HIT THE MUSIC.**

 **PLAYS: ROSARIO + VAMPIRE THEME .. I HATE THIS THING *WACKS IT ***

 **PLAYS: YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME BY JIM JOHNSON AND THE WWE. EDGE AND CHRISTIAN THEME SONG. :D**


	6. AWESOMENESS MEETS A FAN CLUB(SP

**HELLO EVERYBODY IT'S ME AGAIN UH SO… I'VE DECIDED TO DO THE FAN BOY EPISODE BUT I WON'T DESCRIBE THEM, CAUSE THEY ARE DISGUSTING AS SHIT AND DOESN'T DESERVE IT… NOT GONNA LIE SO THIS IS A SPECIAL CHAPTER, NOW IT'S GONNA BE SHORT SO YEAH, BUT THIS WILL HAVE AN EFFECT. OH I WON'T BE FOLLOWING THE ANIME REALLY IN THIS ONE SO WITHOUT ANY MORE DELAYS LETS GET IN TO THIS. QUICK DISCLAMIER. ROSARIO +VAMPIRE IS OWN BY FUNIMATION AND THE WWE SUPERSTARS ARE OWN BY THE WWE. ENJOY OH HIT THE MUSIC.**

 **PLAYS: ROSARIO+VAMPIRE THEME …OKAY YOU'RE ASKING TO DIE. AND THIS IS A SPECIAL ONE SO…**

 **PLAYS: JUST CLOSE YOUR EYES BY STORY OF THE YEAR. CHRISTIAN WWE THEME.**

 **SPECIAL CHAPTER: AWESOMENESS MEETS A DUMB FAN CLUB (CHRISTIAN'S TEST)**

* * *

Today was another day of survival for Christian, from Kurumu's breasts, comments , it was a battle, but he didn't care. He was happy, after all he had Kurumu.

''Oh before I forgot class, today's the day that you can sign up for a club, be sure to find a good one, since it's mandatory, and that includes teachers. Ms. Nekonome said with energy. Edge and Christian blinked at this. ''By the way the newspaper club, which is run by me, is looking for new members'' she said with the same energy.

After 1st period, Christian and edge walked with Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu and now Yukari for a bit like they always did, but today was gonna be a surprise.

While walking edge had something important to tell Tsukune so edge and Tsukune went some where for a bit. While Christian was with the girls. Kurumu was hugging his arm, while Yukari did the same to Moka's arm.

Then out came 3 boys who shocked the 4 of them, which caused Kurumu to let go of Christian's arm. The 3 boys spoke.

''Oh my god, Moka Akashiya.'' Said a medium height boy.

''Is that really Yukari Sendou. '' said a boy who was a little taller that the other one and had glasses.

 **I THINK**

''I can't believe it, Kurumu Kurono.'' Said a fat boy.

The 3 girls blinked. ''Who are you 3?'' they asked. Christian was eyeing all 3 of them carefully.

''Oh where are our manners.'' Said the medium height boy

''My name is Kozo Karahara.'' Said the medium height one.

''My name is Kubasaki Nagai.'' Said the tall one.

''And my name is Bosaburo Taira.'' Said the fat one.

''We're huge fans.'' They said with smiles.

Moka was surprised, Yukari was surprised, even Kurumu was surprised.

Then the boys handed them a rose for each. Kozo gave one to Moka, Kubasaki gave one to Yukari and Bosaburo gave one to Kurumu.

''Um, thank you.'' Said the 3 girls. Christian started to get upset that someone gave Kurumu a rose, or something period. Idea's ran in his mind.

''Who do that one guy think he is, to give a rose to Kurumu, why I should…. Wait, hold on he's a fan.''

Christian laughed to himself on the inside. ''There's no way that Bosaburo guy has a crush on my Kurumu….. er wait… did I just call her my Kurumu.. WHAT THE FUCK BRAIN.'' Christian thought.

Then the boys started taking advances.

 **WHAT KIND WAIT, I CAN MAKE UP WHAT I WANT AHAH.**

''Can we get a picture with you 3.'' Asked the boys.

The girls said yes. And all 3 of them took pictures. One as a group and one separately.

Then edge and Tsukune came back and saw the 3 boys with the girls.

''What the?'' went Tsukune. Edge didn't like this so he did what he usually do.

''HEY YOU STUDENTS, GET TO CLASS.'' And that made the 3 boys worried they said bye to the girls and left. Tsukune then realized that they had to get to class soon so Tsukune told edge and Christian bye and went to class, the 3 girls soon followed.

Edge walked over to Christian who looked worried. ''Hey man come on, we gotta go to work.'' Christian snapped back from his thoughts and nodded. They went to the gym and started working.

So far things seemed good for Edge, but Christian not so good.

''Did you see what happened earlier?''

''What?''

Christian heard a nearby conversation.

''There's a group call the fan club coalition?''

''So.''

''Dude they are obsessed with these 3 girls.''

''Who.''

Christian then raised an eyebrow.

'' Moka Akashiya, Yukari Sendou and Kurumu Kurono.''

''Wait Kurumu… that William guy better watch out.''

''I know, they were making advances today.''

''You're kidding.''

Christian went wide eyed at this info but kept focus on his duty.

When 4th period came, he was waiting for Kurumu to try something.

But when she came in she didn't do nothing. Edge and Christian was shocked at this. Christian felt like something was wrong so he went to talk to her, after attendance of course.

''Hey Kurumu.'' Said Christian. She didn't respond.

''Uh Kurumu.'' He said again. This time she looked at him.

''Hello Mr. Reso.'' Said Kurumu. Edge heard this and jumped, but not as much as Christian did.

''Wait, what.'' Said Christian. Kurumu smiled.

''I'm kidding Christian.'' She said. Then she went to the class.

Edge was shocked at what happened.'' No chase, no boobs in the face, no arm hugging, no nothing, weird.'' Edge thought. Christian mind however was different.

''Did she just call me Mr. Reso, no, I must be hearing things, but she's not coming after me?'' Christian was in deep thought as the class went on, finally it was time for lunch.

''How long was i thinking for?'' went Christian in his mind. Then he heard edge call out to him.

''Are you coming?'' edge asked his friend. Christian had a serious look.

''I think I need to see the headmaster.'' Said Christian, who went to the headmaster's office.

When he got there, the headmaster gave him a shocked welcome, he didn't expect to see Christian by himself.

''Christian, what a surprise, what brings you here?'' asked the headmaster.

''I'm sorry to bother you sir but I have something to ask you.''

''What is it.''

''What is the fan club coalition?''

''Ah those boys, sit down Christian this will take sometime.''

It took just 2 minutes for the instant classic to understand the fan club and their mission.

After learning it all, Christian laughed. ''So you telling me some fan boys are trying to take away Tsukune's girl and mine… uh.'' Christian realized it was too late for him to take back his words, just then the headmaster eyed Christian.

''Uh, what I meant was, um.''

'' It's alright.'' The headmaster said.

''WAIT, WHAT.''

''Your secret is safe with me, of course it's not really a secret that much but still, it's safe.''

Christian was glad to hear that.

''Thank you sir.''

''Is that all?''

''Um I wanted to know where the 'phone' is.''

The headmaster told Christian of it's location and then Christian left.

'' Time to see how much you care Christian.'' The headmaster said to himself.

Before going to find the phone, Christian looked for edge and the others. He went to the cafeteria and found them there.

''So, they are actually creepy huh.'' Said edge as he asked about the 3 boys from earlier from the 3 girls.

''They were nice at 1st but now they are weird.'' Said Yukari.

Edge and Tsukune looked at each other then back at the girls.

''Why you say that.'' went edge.

The girls told them everything. The present, how they were acting, and so on.

Edge and Tsukune blinked. Tsukune was glad Moka thought, they were weird, and he's sure Christian will be happy to hear the same from Kurumu. Just then Christian called out to them. They saw him and waved.

''Sorry about not coming with ya today man.'' Said Christian. Edge smiled.

''It's cool.'' Edge said.

Then from behind came 3 boys who had load of stuff in their hands. Edge, Christian and the rest of them turned and saw the fan club coalition.

''CRAP.'' Went edge and Christian, Tsukune went wide eyed.

The fan boys turned towards the girls and dropped loads of gifts on them.

''Hello Moka.''

''Hello Yukari.''

''Hello Kurumu.''

''How are you?'' said the 3 boys.

The girls had trouble getting out of their gift trap. Christian and Tsukune saw was happening and spoke up.

''Hey, what are you doing.'' Went Tsukune, the 3 boys turned around.

''You talking to us?'' said Kozo.

''Who else.'' Said Christian. Edge was looking at these guys for a bit before remembering something important. He then for some reason went into deep thought. Once he came out Christian and Tsukune were eyeing the fan boys with fury.

The girls got free and saw what was happening.

'' So you really think you're all that?'' said Bosaburo. He was eyed seriously by Christian. Who then looked behind the fat one and saw the girls. And Kurumu was the one he really wanted to see him, the same for Tsukune who hoped Moka was watching when he saw the girls.

Luckily for Tsukune, Moka and Yukari were watching. But for Christian, Kurumu had her head turn from it.

''What, her head is turned, did she stop caring.'' Christian thought. He wasn't paying attention to Bosaburo.

"Hello. earth to old man.'' Bosaburo joked towards Christian. This sent thoughts into Christian's mind.

''Is that why, my age.'' ''Did she choose this fat ass over me because he's younger, is that it.'' Christian had a look on his face, one that worried Tsukune.

''Um Christian?'' asked Tsukune. Christian didn't respond.

'' Hey, weak boy, you.'' Kozo said to Tsukune.

''Listen up, we don't have time for you and your friends here, so why don't you go play chess or something.'' Tsukune blinked at the comment. Just then edge was about to say something but then notice Christian's head fall.

''Christian, what's up with him?'' edge thought to himself.

Then out of the blue Christian ran out of the cafeteria. Tsukune, worried for Christian, followed him. And so did edge.

''Christian wait up.'' Said Tsukune and Edge as they followed him into the forest.

Moka and Yukari were shocked to see Christian in such a state, he used to have some much charisma. Kurumu blinked at Christian's exit.

''Hey, that wasn't nice to call our friend 'old'.'' Said Moka and Yukari, who meant Christian of course when they said old.

''But now it's just us, isn't that great.'' Said the 3 boys.

Then Kurumu ran out of the cafeteria. ''Kurumu, where are you going.'' Asked Yukari.

Kurumu didn't answer her. ''Kurumu?'' went Moka.

Then both Moka and Yukari ran after Kurumu.

The fan boys got upset.

''Man damn that Tsukune and 'Christian', and that edge too.'' Said Kozo.

''You know what we should do, we should just take them out.'' Said Kubasaki.

''Yeah, then we can have our dream girls to ourselves.'' Said Bosaburo.

''Come on let's go after those men.'' Said Kozo.

And off went the fan club coalition.

Edge and Tsukune were after Christian, till edge asked Tsukune to stop running for a second.

''What?'' said Tsukune.

''Do you have them with you.'' Asked edge.

''Yeah I do.'' Tsukune said.

''Great'' edge said with a smile.

Just then, edge saw what they were looking for, Christian running along a path, that seem to head towards the bus stop.

Once edge saw this he froze.

''Um edge, what's up.

Just then the girls came up behind them.

''WHERE'S CHRISTIAN?'' asked Kurumu.

Edge didn't want his friend to go through more pain so he lied and said,

''I think he went that way.'' Edge pointed away, from the bus stop and sent the girls in the opposite direction.

''Aren't you gonna help us?'' asked Kurumu.

''Yeah, just give us a minute, we'll catch up.'' Edge said. And then off went the girl's, in the wrong direction.

''Come on, we gotta go after Christian.'' Edge said.

''Alright'' said Tsukune.

It took them 5 minutes for them to find Christian and when they did he was standing, looking at the ground in shame.

 **Starts playing: Christian's tna theme take over.**

''Is this it, is this really the end, have I drove her away.''

Christian started to cry. ''I can't believe it, I thought I was her destined one, I guess I wasn't.''

Edge and Tsukune peeked behind a corner.

''GOD DAMN IT.'' Christian fell to the ground. Shedding tears.

''Damn you Kurumu, why did you play me like this.'' Christian continued.

''I have feelings for you, and I can't believe I lost you to a fat ass.''

''Why, i don't understand?'' Christian said has he was becoming a real mess.

''I.. i wish i had one more chance damn.. WHY!''

Then out came edge and Tsukune. Christian didn't see them.

''Dude she still cares for you.'' Edge said to his best friend.

Christian looked up and saw them. He stopped his tears.

''Yeah she still has feeling for you Christian.'' Said Tsukune with a smile.

''How do you know?'' asked Christian.

''She was just looking for you, we sent them in the other direction so we can have a chance to talk to you.'' Edge said. Christian blinked.

''So let me get this straight, she still cares for me.''

''Yep.'' Tsukune said. Christian was smiling.

They both put their hands on his shoulders.

''Better now?'' asked edge.

''Yeah.'' Said Christian.

 **SONG ENDS**

''Well look who we have here.'' Said a voice.

The three of them turned around and saw the fan club coalition.

''You know what boy's, I think it's time we got rid if these 3.'' Said Kozo.

''Yeah, you're right'' said Kubasaki.

''Let's deal with them once and for all, so we can be with the girls with no issues, from you 3. Said Bosaburo. Christian eyed him seriously.

''What are you looking at old man.'' Said Bosaburo.

''You make me sick, all 3 of you, most of all you fat ass.'' Christian said with a fire inside. The fat ass comment was for Bosaburo.

''What you call me?'' said Bosaburo.

''Trying to take away our friends, tried to take away Tsukune's girl Moka.'' Said Christian. Tsukune blushed. ''Also trying to take away Yukari, you freaks''. Christian's momentum was next one that he was gonna say was special.

Meanwhile the girls were getting closer to where edge, Christian snd Tsukune was.

''I knew edge would led us somewhere else.'' Said Yukari quietly.

''Why wouldn't he.'' Said Kurumu.

''Now wait, how could we be sure he hadn't sent us the wrong way?'' said Moka.

''We ran past the same place 4 times, I remember that tree stump from earlier, when edge and Tsukune were there.'' Said Yukari who manage to take the girls in the direction edge and Tsukune took.

Just then, they heard yelling. It was Christian.

''That sounded like Christian.'' Said Kurumu. ''Come on.''

Kurumu was right they did find Christian alongside edge and Tsukune.

''Let's hide over here.'' Kurumu said, as they hid behind a tree.

They were listening closely and heard everything that Christian said to the fan club. About Tsukune and Moka, which made her blush. About Yukari which made her smile, but the next one mattered the most for Christian.

 **Starts playing: JUST CLOSE YOUR EYES BY STORY OF THE YEAR.**

''And Kurumu.'' Christian said. Bosaburo looked at Christian with an upset look, and so did the rest of the fan club.

Christian laughed. ''What's so funny?'' asked Bosaburo.

''YOU, Trying to take away…''. What comes next is quite the kicker.

''MY KURUMU!'' Christian yelled loudly. Bosaburo got mad.

''What did you say, pedo.''

''You heard me, My Kurumu Kurono, and if you even think of trying to take her, I will sent you to hell.''

Christian let out a sigh, then edge walked over to him and pat him on the back.

''You finally admitted it.'' Edge said. Christian nodded.

''Wow, you really have feelings for Kurumu.'' Said Tsukune.

''That's why I ran, to clear my head, to question if she felt the same way.'' said Christian.

''And now I know she does.'' Christian said with a smile.

 **SONG ENDS**

''ENOUGH.'' Said the 3 fan boys.

''It's time to end this.''

The 3 boys then turned into their monster forms.

Kozo was an umbrella monster, Kubasaki looked like a humanoid with a long neck and Bosaburo was a blob.

Edge, Christian and Tsukune blinked at them, then they laughed.

''ARE YOU.. FUCKING KIDDING ME, AHAHAHAHAHA.'' Went edge.

''Those are monster forms, ahahahaha.'' Went Tsukune.

''Lame.'' Went Christian.

Then out of anger the 3 boys attacked Christian. He dodged them.

 **Starts playing: Just close your eyes by Story of the year.**

Christian jumped on to a tree and springboard off it, and roundhouse kicked the 3 boys back, they were standing but dazed.

''COME ON ASSHOLES.'' Said Christian who then put out his arm.

''JUST BRING IT, BITCH.'' Christian did it exactly like the rock. Tsukune was amazed.

Then out came the girls yelling their names.

They all turned around and that's went things were gonna get bad.

The girls saw the fan boys monster forms and went wide eyed.

''Oh my sweet Moka.'' Went Kozo.

''My oh my Yukari.'' Went Kubasaki.

''My dear Kurumu.'' Went bosaburo, who shouldn't have said that.

The second Christian heard that, he went and did the code breaker on Bosaburo. The pain was really hurtful.

''Ow damn it I forgot we were fighting that old man.'' Went Bosaburo.

''How dare you call my Christian an old man.'' Said an upset Kurumu. The fan club blinked at this.

Christian blushed when he heard that. He was off guard.. Kurumu noticed his blush and blushed as well.

The fan boys got mad.

''That's it, we're gonna have to kick it up guys.'' Said Kozo.

They nodded to each other. And then… bam they fused into an even worse monster, a big ass, fat ass, long neck umbrella freak. Christian laughed his ass off.

''Man, Dwayne can insult you for years, ahah.'' said Christian.

The fused beast then knocked him back. He crashed into a tree.

''Christian!'' Went Kurumu.

Christian manage to get up but this beast didn't want him to.

The fan boy monster went after Christian and tried to punch him. Christian dodged.

Christian then got in the monster's face and have him a slap.

''Are you serious?'' Said the fused beast.

''That's was for Tsukune.'' Said Christian.

Christian then kicked the beast in the face.

''That was for Moka.''

Christian then gave the beast an arm drag.

''That was for Yukari.''

Then he dropkicked the beast.

''That was for edge.''

Then he ran to a tree branch, grabbed it, went under it, came up and kick the beast in the face.

''That was for KURUMU.'' Kurumu blushed at such an athletic move been done as tribute to her.

The beast was dazed but standing. Christian was on top of a tree then he dived off and yelled.

''THIS IS FOR ME.'' Christian hit the beast with a European uppercut. Now the beast was down, Christian was behind it.

He was clapping his hands together, preparing for the kill switch when, he got low blow.

''Ahhhh, my nuts.'' Everyone became shocked at the sight of Christian's momentum dying.

Then the beast punched him in the face, Christian fell down face up on the ground.

Then before Christian could get up, the beast put his foot on Christian chest.

 **LIKE HOW RADITZ DID TO GOKU.**

''Now prepare to be crushed.'' The beast said as he began to crush Christian's chest. All Christian could do was scream.

''Ah, ahhhhhhh''

Everyone feared for Christian, Kurumu and edge were really worried.

''You leave my man alone.'' Kurumu changed into her monster form and attack the beast, but it kept crushing Christian.

''ARGH, GOD, AHHHH.''

''I can hear those bones crack.'' said the beast.

Then came a sound and rumbling.

''Huh'' the beast turned around and saw Inner Moka.

''Oh my goodness, an s-class monster, a vampire, amazing'' the beast said in amazement.

''You sick freaks have done way too much, even went as low as to crush someone.''

The beast was speechless at Moka's beauty.

''It's no wonder no one wants to date you.''

''Oh my goodness, that hair, that body, those breasts, Way better than the other 3.''

This got Yukari, Kurumu and Christian upset. Though Christian couldn't show it cause he was getting crushed by a fat ass giant.

''But now.'' Inner Moka started running, then she jumped up into the air.

''IT TIME FOR YOU TO KNOW YOU'RE PLACE YOU SICK FREAKS.''

BLAM!

A ROUNDHOUSE THAT SENT THE BEAST FLYING. And after that kick the 3 boys defused.

 **SONG ENDS**

''We, we know our place now ma'am.''

After that, Inner Moka went to check on Christian, along with everyone else.

''You ok?'' asked Inner Moka.

'' He was cracking me but I held on, I'm fine.''

Christian then saw Bosaburo and an idea went off in his mind.

''Edge?'' asked Christian.

''Yeah?'' said edge.

''Follow me.'' Said Christian as they walked over to Bosaburo.

''Stand him up please.'' Asked Christian. Edge stood the boy up.

He came to.'' Uh what, what's going-'' Bosaburo was saying while still dazed.

''Take this you son of a bitch.'' Christian said as he speared Bosaburo. Everybody, even Kurumu blinked at this. Edge just smiled.

Christian picked him up and gave him a kill switch. He then did the same to the rest of the fan club.

Once finished, Christian then said. ''Stay away from us.'' As a warning to the fan club.

Then he went said in the bosaburo's ear.

''The next time you come close to Kurumu Kurono, I WILL MAKE YOU BLEED AND SENT YOU TO HELL.''

Christian then walked up to Kurumu who blushed at him then turned her head.

Christian then did what everyone hoped he'd do.

Christian hugged Kurumu. Christian blushed and so did Kurumu.

Moka smiled and went over to Tsukune and got her rosary back. She winked at him and said.''I'm still watching you.''

And so inner moka put on the rosary and returned to her outer self. This time she didn't tumble over.

Then the bus came.

''You have something for me?'' asked the driver.

Tsukune then handed the letters to him.

''Okay, I'll see to it that they get it.'' The bus driver said.

''By the way Christian-'' the bus driver saw him hugging Kurumu.

''Never mind, I'll see you tomorrow.'' Said the bus driver and with that he was off.

Moka and Yukari blinked at what just happened. Edge saw their faces and told them everything.

''Oh so, you were writing letters to your family so they'd know who you were doing.'' Said Moka.

'' And you wanted to know the bus schedule so you went and asked around but no one gave you any luck.'' Said Yukari.

''Yep, that was until edge told me.'' Said Tsukune.

'' Yeah and now you can make calls in the school lobby, and now the bus will come once a day.'' Edge said with a smile, then he looked over at Christian. ''This one is gonna be hard.''

Edge got Christian's attention for a second and told him about the bus. Christian freaked but then was relieved when edge told him it will come once a day.

''Aw man that's great.'' Said Christian, who still had Kurumu in his arms.

''And with that it's pose time.'' Said edge the second edge said that Tsukune pulled out his phone and said ''Ready.''

Everyone looked over at Yukari and asked her did she know what a pose was.

''OF COURSE I KNOW WHAT A POSE IS.'' Said Yukari.

And with that everybody got ready to pose, edge said they were doing a double thumps up.

But before they did it edge looked over at Christian.

''Hey Christian.'' Said edge.

''Yeah''

''How about you do it.'' Edge said. Christian smiled and nodded.

And Christian took a breath and said.'' For the benefit of those with flash photography, get ready for a 5 second pose.

SNAP, the phone took the picture, it was all 6 of them, doing the fonz or however you say it.

Everyone smiled at the picture. Kurumu then looked at Christian and apologized for how she's been today.

''I'm sorry Christian about today, I just thought that, with that ugly Bosaburo guy you'd be jealous and really like me, but I guess I pushed you too far.'' Kurumu said with a frown.

''I don't deserve you after all thi, AH'' Just as Kurumu was finishing her sentence Christian hugged her tight. Kurumu blushed.

Christian then whispered in her ear. ''Don't say that, my love.'' Kurumu blushed like a wild fire. She hugged him back.

Edge, Tsukune, Moka, and Yukari all nodded at the scene. Then sniffing was heard.

''Crap.'' Thought Tsukune and Edge. Tsukune turned and saw it was too late.

''Moka?''

''I didn't have any for a while, let me drink your delicious blood.'' Moka said.

CHUU!

''AHHHH'' Tsukune yelled. Yukari blinked at that. While edge tried to run, he couldn't. He was cut off by Moka.

''WAIT MOKA, NO'' Went the rated r superstar.

''I want your blood.''

CHUU!

''GOD DAMN WHY FUCK.'' Edge yelled.

Christian saw them both get bit but he still smiled, because he had Kurumu in his arms and Kurumu was happy because she had Christian in her arms.

''Guys, I just remember today we have to pick a club to be in.'' Went Yukari.

Everyone heard her but were kind of busy to even move. Especially Christian and Kurumu who held each other tight.

Meanwhile in the school. ''It's almost time for me to show my identity. Said the man.

* * *

 **AND THERE'S MY SPECIAL CHAPTER AWESOMENESS MEETS A DUMB FAN CLUB (CHRISTIAN'S TEST) I KNOW THIS MAYNOT BE HOW IT IS IN THE ANIME BUT I AIN'T EXACTLY COPYING THE ANIME ANYMORE SO YOU COULD SAY THIS WAS A ROMANCE CHAPTER BUT HEY THAT'S YOU I KINDA SAID SCREW IT I AIN'T DESCRIBING EVERYBODY I SEE, THEY AREN'T WORTH MY TIME SO I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR READING THIS NOW OR IN THE FUTURE. AND I WILL SEE YOU IN STORY CHAPTER 4 AWESOMENESS MEETS A CLUB SEARCH. I WILL NOT SHOW THE FIGHT CAUSE I COULD GIVE 2 FUCKS SO IT'S GONNA BE SHORT BUT THE NEXT ONE I CARE ABOUT THEN AFTER THAT ONE IT'S TIME.. TO PLAY THE GAME? MAYBE BUT UNTIL THEN, UNTIL THEN…. HIT THE MUSIC.**

 **PLAYS: ROSARIO+VAMPIRE THEME.. YOU ABOUT TO BE SPONSORED BY GUNSMOKE.**

 **PLAYS: JUST CLOSE YOUR EYES BY STORY OF THE YEAR. CHRISTIAN WWE THEME.**

 **WHAT, THIS CHAPTER WAS MANLY ABOUT HIM.. SO THERE :D.**


	7. AWESOMENESS MEETS A CLUB SEARCH

**HELLO PEOPLE I AM BACK. BUT BEFORE I BEGINNING, I WOULD LIKE TO REMIND YOU THAT THIS IN FANFICTION NOT ALL CHARACTERS WILL STAY THERE OLD SELF… YEAH SORRY I HAD TO TELL YOU GUYS THIS BECAUSE EVERYBODY WON'T BE THEM SELVES. OKAY EVERYBODY THIS CHAPTER WILL BE SHORT AND THERE WON'T BE A LONG FIGHT SCENE… I DON'T THINK… BUT EHOUGH TALKING… TIME TO START SO HIT THE MUSIC.**

 **PLAYS: ROSARIO+VAMPIRE THEME….. YOU KNOW WHAT I AM REPLACING THIS THING *kicks*.**

 **PLAYS: YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME BY JIM JOHNSON AND THE WWE. EDGE AND CHRISTIAN THEME. :D**

 **CHAPTER 4:AWESOMENESS MEETS A CLUB SEARCH.**

* * *

It was after school as edge and Christian were in the headmaster's office, where they were given some unexpected news, one's that they didn't like.

''WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO BE IN A CLUB.'' Said the 2 of them.

'' It's important for teachers, not only to help in students in a class, but to help them in every possible way that they can, so that's why you must be part of a club.'' Said the headmaster.

Edge and Christian were upset.

''So no matter what we have to join a club.'' Said edge.

''Yes.'' Said the headmaster.

''Thanks to the max.'' Christian said sarcastically.

''You're welcome.'' Said the headmaster.

''Oh god, sir I was being sarcastic.''

''Oh were you know, well how about this?'' The head master said as he stood up.

''EITHER, YOU 2 FIND A CLUB, OR YOU 2 WILL BE IN HELL.'' The headmaster yelled, showing his fury.

Edge and Christian jumped up from their seats.

'' I said you weren't getting anymore breaks and besides, this is a great chance for you 2 to relate to the students so, GO FIND A CLUB.'' The headmaster shouted.

Edge and Christian nodded and ran out of the headmaster's office.

''Great, now we have to be a part of a club, that's just bull.'' Said edge.

''I know, how are we gonna have time to train Tsukune and work on poses.'' Said Christian

''Good point, well nothing we can do, gonna have to deal with it.'' Said edge with sadness.

''Yeah.'' Christian said with an upset tone. ''This is totally uncool.''

'' I know.'' Said edge.

Both edge and Christian looked at each other before taking a deep breath.

''Well, let's just find a good club.'' Said Christian who didn't want to, but they have to.

''Agreed.'' Said edge.

And so edge and Christian went to go join a club, but the search would be terrible, to the awesome duo, all the clubs sucked.

''This is stupid, so un cool.'' Said an upset Christian.

'' Christian, we have to deal with it and besides it's not that bad.'' Said edge.

''Really?''

Edge looked down, then back a Christian with a face.

''Okay you're right, THIS IS UN COOL.'' Said edge, who wanted to get his friend to smile earlier but now it wasn't gonna work.

Then as they kept looking they saw Tsukune and Moka club searching as well.

''Hey you guys.'' Said Moka who saw edge and Christian.

''You guys are looking for a club?'' said Tsukune. Edge and Christian nodded.

''Oh, well good luck then.'' said Tsukune.

'' Oh we're gonna need more than luck, .'' Said Christian. Moka raised an eyebrow.

''why?'' asked Moka.

''Because these clubs aren't good.'' said Christian.

''What, these clubs are great.'' Said Moka.

''Yeah, great, that is if you don't reek of AWESOMENESS.'' Said edge with anger and purpose. These clubs didn't fit them.

Then Christian saw Kurumu and Yukari. He was still embarrassed from earlier so he didn't want her to see him yet.

 **IN CASE YOU FORGOTTEN, THE SPECIAL CHAPTER HAPPENED ON THE SAME DAY AS THIS CHAPTER SO THE SPECIAL ONE HAPPENED DURING SCHOOL. :D**

''Come on bro, there's gotta be something for us, see you guys later.'' Said Christian, as he pulled edge off with him.

Kurumu and Yukari just walked up to them.

''Hey guys.'' She said with a smile. She then noticed the 2 figures running but couldn't make them out.

''Who were those guys?'' Kurumu said with a raised eyebrow.

Tsukune and Moka didn't want trouble for edge and Christian, so they lied and said they didn't know.

Edge and Christian were having a terrible day it's been 20 minutes since they last talked with Tsukune and Moka and their day wasn't gonna get better.

''Fuck.'' Was all edge could say as for them this day has been a disaster.

''Well the drama club didn't work, SINCE IT'S ONLY FOR THE AWESOMELESS.'' Yelled Christian at the drama club. While edge and Christian caused lots of drama and controversy in wwe, and mayhem they brought to, they couldn't act it out on a stage.

''The horror club didn't even want us.'' Said Christian.

''TOO R RATED, I'M THE RATED R SUPERSTAR AND IT'S HORROR, WHAT DID YOU EXPECT.'' Yelled edge. Who got turned down for being too r rated.

 **WELL HE'S THE FUCKING RATED R SUPERSTAR, HE IS TOO R RATED**.

''THIS IS PISSING ME OFF AND IT'S ALREADY…. WHAT'' Edge went as he saw the clock.

''20 MINUTES TILL 4!'' Edge was ticked off.

''FUCK, COME ON, THERE'S GOTTA BE ONE FOR US.''

And edge and Christian went to try again, this time the music club.

They played kazoos, didn't work.

''FUCK YOU.'' Edge said to one of the top members of the music club.

Next, was art.

Yeah, not working.

''What do you mean this isn't art?'' said Christian.

''THIS IS ART, YOU BASTARD.'' Christian said to a woman who said that his pants logo, which he painted perfectly, was a disgrace to art.

 **I FUCKING LOVE HIS PANTS LOGO.**

''Now what are we gonna do?'' said edge.

''It's already 3:50… FUCK.'' Edge was more mad than Mr. McMahon, during the Austin, McMahon war in the 90's.

Just then they hear sobbing from nearby, they went to check it out. It was Moka! Edge and Christian were shocked to see Moka crying, and Tsukune wasn't there to comfort her, this was freaking unreal.

''Moka?'' asked both edge and Christian. She looked up, tears in her eyes. In their head they went, ''CRAP.'' They knew a story was coming, so they sat down alongside her and hope to survive, they didn't hate Moka, it's just today was just not their day, well edge's.

 **BUT IT WILL GET BETTER SOON :D**

After hearing about the swim club and Tsukune edge and Christian were upset, but they had other things to do.

''Moka , you know what you should do?'' said Christian.

''What.'' Said a less tearing Moka.

''You should go tell Tsukune off, tell him how you feel, let him know.'' Said edge. They then got up and so did Moka.

''And if he doesn't care, tell him bye , but it shouldn't come to that.'' Said the 2.

Moka smiled.

''Well Moka, we have to go, good luck.'' Said edge.

''Aren't you 2 gonna help?'' said Moka.

''We would but, we got too much to do.'' Said Christian with a frown.

Moka nodded and waved them good bye, as she ran to go face Tsukune.

''Dude, let's go.'' Said edge. ''We're gonna make a phone call.''

Christian nodded and they were off. 5 minutes have passed.

As they were walking in the forest they went pass the swimming poll. They heard a sound and rumbling coming from there.

''What the hell is that?'' said the duo. They looked to the right and saw what looked like Inner Moka.

She seemed to be fighting what looked like mermaids. Edge and Christian then spotted Kurumu and Yukari trying to help, they then saw Tsukune at the sides.

''Damn it, a vampire.. no matter, get her girls.'' The mermaid that Moka was fighting saw some of her mermaid were a bit busy with Kurumu and Yukari, but then went to attack Moka who all got knocked out from a spinning roundhouse.

 **OR YOU CAN CALL IT THE TATSUMAKI SENPUKYAKU.**

''Really, calling out for help, you don't seem as threatening as before.'' Said inner Moka.

Edge and Christian were standing on the pool fence when they saw the mermaid try and sneak up on Moka.

 **BY THE WAY I AM MAKING THIS UP AS I GO SORRY.**

''Now I got you.'' Said the mermaid who attempted to wrap Moka with her tail end.

Christian went into action. ''No you don't.'' Christian said, as he jumped off the fence and hit the mermaid in her back with a dropkick.

The mermaid hit the ground hard, while Christian landed safely.

Kurumu turned to see her lover. She blinked at his arrival.

''Christian… where you come from.'' Asked Kurumu. All Christian did was point to where edge was standing. Edge didn't look at Christian for more than a second, then back to the fight.

Then the mermaid got back up and eyed Christian. ''Damn it where'd you come from.'' She said.

The mermaid sadly didn't focus on Moka who was just behind her. When the mermaid spotted her, it was too late.

''LEARN YOUR PLACE.'' Said Moka, as she kicked the living day lights out of the mermaid, who hit the nearby building.

''I …I Understand My place know madam.'' The mermaid passed out.

Moka then went up to Tsukune and eyed him.

''Before it take my rosary back I want you to listen.'' She said. He nodded. She slapped him, then she started talking.

''You need to be more caring towards my outer self, you seem not to know this but, pure water has an effect on vampires, draining their energy.'' Moka said with a mad face.

Tsukune blinked at this info, now realizing he's a fool for not asking Moka why she was afraid of the water.''I'm sorry, I didn't know.'' Tsukune said with shame in his self.

''That's alright Tsukune, luckily the training that edge and Christian have been giving her has made her more able to handle tough situations like what just happened.''

Edge and Christian blinked, they knew they were good, but not that good.

Kurumu and Yukari blinked too, they wondered what training edge and Christian were giving them.

''Be more considerate next time ok, I don't want to have to teach you, you're place.'' Moka said giving a stare that could rival, maybe even scare Brock Lesnar.

Tsukune nodded and handed her the rosary, just before putting it on she looks at edge and Christian.

''You 2, I'm grateful for what you've been doing for my other half, please keep doing it.'' She said with a smile. Edge and Christian gave her a thumps up. And after that she reconnected her rosary and back came pink hair Moka. She looked like she was tired but still standing, just in case, Tsukune held her in his arms.

''Moka I'm sorry about all this, can you ever forgive me?'' pleaded Tsukune. She looked at Tsukune.

''Tsukune.'' Went Moka.

HERE WE GO AGAIN :P

''Moka.''

''Tsukune.''

''Moka.''

''Um, may I drink your blood.'' Asked Moka.

Tsukune blinked, edge and Christian saw this and wasn't gonna let him get away from this.

''HEY MAN AFTER ALL THIS, THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS LET HER DRINK YOUR BLOOD.'' Yelled edge and Christian.

''Their right, hopefully she won't drink it all.'' Thought Tsukune who open his neck up for the vampire girl.

She had stars in her eyes.

''Thank you.'' She said.

CHUU!

 **YEAH BABY IT'S BACK AND IT'S ON THE ATTACK**

''Ahh…ffhh.'' Tsukune tried to take the pain, for he knew it didn't last long.

After she sucked his blood they all left the pool and went into the schools hallways.

Kurumu then started to bomb Christian with questions.

''What kind of teaching were you and your friend giving Moka and Tsukune?'' Kurumu said as she raised an eyebrow.

''Fight lessons.'' Christian said. Kurumu blinked for a second, then raised another eyebrow.

''Then give me some lessons.'' Said Kurumu.

''Me too.'' Said Yukari.

''OK, ok.'' Said Christian. Edge looked at his friend with an annoyed looked, that then when curious cause of what he saw in a room. A person.

''Hold on guys.'' Edge said. Everyone stopped.

'Is that Ms. Nekonome?'' edge said. Everyone turned to see her in a room that's looks like a club room. It was her.

Edge then looked up and saw the sign. ''News paper club?'' Edge said. Then it clicked in his head like a computer mouse. He remembered what she said this morning about her newspaper club.

He walked in to see her sad face. ''Hello, Ms. Nekonome.'' Edge said with a smile. ''What's wrong?''

''Oh nothing, it's just nobody seemed interested to join the newspaper club.'' She said frowning.

Then edge quickly said. ''Well, I'll join.'' Edge said with a smile.

''You will?'' asked Ms. Nekonome, Edge smile with to sly one.

''No.''

Ms. Nekonome went into pure sadness, everyone stare at edge. He then laughed.

''I'm kidding, I'd love to join.''

Then out came Christian.

''Hey can I join too.'' Christian asked.

''Sure.'' Nekonome said with happiness. Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu and Yukari looked at each other, then went in.

''Excuse me, Ms. Nekonome?'' asked Tsukune.

''Yes?'' she went.

''Um can we join too?'' all for of them asked, Ms. Nekonome smiled with greatness.

''Of course.''

Then out came a man who was wearing a hood with sweatpants and a jacket.

''Hey, can I join.'' Asked the man.

Everyone turned around to the door. Everyone except Ms. Nekonome, remembered the guy.

''He's the guy who helped protect me from Tadashi.'' Yukari said in her mind.

''Who is this guy.'' Both edge and Christian said in their minds.

''Of course, but um, who are you?'' asked Ms. Nekonome.

''What oh my outfit, hold on.'' He said the took off his hood and jacket.

What was next was 1st his face. He was white with blue eyes, blond and black mixed hair that was pretty wacky but at the same time cool. He still had on his sweatpants but he was wearing a light up jacket. Yukari was blushing when she saw his face. Everyone else blinked.

''He looks familiar.'' Went edge and Christian in their minds. Who then looked at each other and went mouthed no way.

''Okay sir, um can I get your name please.'' Asked Ms. Nekonome. He nodded. Edge and Christian smiled.

''My name is-'' he was interrupted.

''It doesn't matter what your name is.'' Said edge and Christian. The man then replied.

''Can you two please. SHUT THE HELL UP.'' Edge and Christian blinked as they were shocked at what they just heard.

''Anyway oh my name.'' said the man.

''My name is Christopher Irvine, but you can call me-

 **Plays: Break the walls down by… I don't know maybe, fozzy. Chris Jericho WWE theme.**

''Chris Jericho.''

Tsukune went wide eyed, and so did edge and Christian. Yukari just let out her tongue.

''Wow he's hot.'' She thought.

Just then edge and Christian grabbed Jericho's arms and took him into the hallways.

''WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE CHRIS JERICHO.'' Asked edge.

''Yeah, didn't you go somewhere with your group?'' asked Christian.

''What, no I've been here since I left the wwe back in 2010. Edge and Christian went wide eyed but then went back to normal face.

''Let me guess, Yoshi Tatsu?'' asked the 2.

''Yep.'' Said Chris.

''Wait you're a teacher?'' asked Christian.

''Duh, what else would I be junior.'' Said Jericho.

''What do you teach?'' asked edge.

''Math.''

Edge and Christian knew it.

Then out came Tsukune who ran up to the 3 in disbelief.

''Oh my god, Y2J CHRIS JERICHO, IS HERE.'' Went Tsukune who had a big smile on his face.

''You know me, junior?'' asked Jericho.

''Oh your in for a surprise.'' Said edge and Christian. ''Go ahead Tsukune'' said the awesome duo.

''Y2J CHRIS JERICHO THE BEST IN THE WORLD, A 9 TIME WWE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION, TAG TEAM CHAMP, WCW CRUISERWIEGHT CHAMP, WCW WORLD TELEVISION CHAMP. 2 TIME WCW CHAMPION, WWF /WWE CHAMPION EVEN THOUGH YOU ONLY HAD IT WHEN IT WAS STILL WWF, 3 TIME WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION, YOU'RE THE 1ST EVER WWE UNDISPUTED CHAMPION, THE 4TH GRAND SLAM CHAMPION AND YOU'RE THE LEAD SINGER OF FOZZY- Jericho interrupted the boy.

''Alright enough junior, whoa, well somebody did their homework.'' Said Jericho with a smile.

''You have no idea.'' Said edge and Christian.

''Well, we should head back in the classroom.'' Said Tsukune.

''How come?'' said the 3 wwe superstars, well at least one.

''Ms. Nekonome said we're gonna have our 1st meeting right now, as soon as she get's the club president.

''WHAT?'' Said edge and Christian. Jericho laughed.

''Come on guys let's go, and don't forget to introduce me to your friends.'' Jericho said with a smile.

 **SONG ENDS**

* * *

 **WELL LOOKS LIKE CHRIS JERICHO HAS ARRIVED. SORRY ABOUT HOW THIS CHAPTER WAS I REALLY DIDN'T WANNA WASTE MY TIME ON THIS SO.. SORRY BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE A BIT LONGER, BUT NOT TOO LONG. ANYWAY THAT'S IT FOR AWESOMENESS MEETS A CLUB SEARCH I'D LIKE TO YOU FOR READING THIS NOW OR IN THE FUTURE AND I'LL SEE YOU NEXT TIME IN AWESOME MEETS A WEREWOLF BUT UNTIL THEN UNTIL THEN…. HIT THE MUSIC AND SORRY JERICHO IT'S NOT YOURS.**

 **PLAYS:ROSARIO+VAMPIRE THEME…. *RIPS CORDS* YOU GETTING REPLACED BITCH.**

 **PLAYS: YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME BY JIM JOHNSON AND THE WWE. EDGE AND CHRISTIAN THEME :D**


	8. AWESOMENESS MEETS A WEREWOLF

**YO YO YO YO I AM BACK ONCE AGAIN WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER NOW THIS ONE WON'T BE LONG, BUT IT WON'T BE SHORT NEITHER . NOW THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN UP SOONER BUT I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH OTHER STUFF, IT'S NOT EASY TO GET STUFF UP WHEN YOU DO WHAT I DO, I GUESS UH THIS CHAPTER WILL FOLLOW THE ANIME BUT YOU KNOW THERE BE SOME STUFF THAT WASN'T IN THE ANIME SO ,I GUESS 50 PERCENT OF IT WILL BE THE ANIME SO YEAH, OK I THINK THAT'S IT OH FORGOT, FORGIVE ME IF I GET A CHARACTER'S DESCRIPTION WRONG PLEASE, OK WITH THAT BEING SAID, HIT THE MUSIC.**

 **PLAYS: ROSARIO + VAMPIRE THEME…. *SWEET CHIN MUSIC* THAT JUST ….. TRY AGAIN.**

 **PLAYS: YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME BY JIM JOHNSON AND THE WWE. EDGE AND CHRISTIAN THEME SONG. ENJOY :D**

 **CHAPTER 5: AWESOMENESS MEETS A WEREWOLF**

* * *

While everybody was waiting for Ms. Nekonome to come back with the class president, everyone was having a conversation, mostly about Jericho and his story with edge and Christian.

He was asked numerous questions like, did you guys go to school together, were you guys long time friends.

Jericho couldn't handle at the questions at once so he chose the best way to silence them.

''WILL YOU GUYS PLEASE, SHUT THE HELL UP.'' Jericho said. Tsukune smiled at Jericho's catch phrase while Moka , Kurumu , and Yukari blinked. Edge and Christian smiled.

''Okay, 1st me, edge and Christian worked at the same place before coming here, 2nd I've been here for a few months it's just that you guys haven't seen me before.'' Jericho said as he finally got to speak.

The girls all nodded. Then Ms. Nekonome came in.

''Okay everybody, sorry to keep you waiting, I had to go get the club president.'' Nekonome said with a smile. Everyone blinks.

''Where is the president?'' said edge.

Then comes a boy with black hair, dark eyes, wearing the school uniform, but no tie and the collar is open. He's holding 2 bouquets of roses.

''Hello everyone sorry I'm late, this isn't a good 1st impression.'' The guy said.

He walked over to the others. Edge and Christian had straight faces on, since they didn't wanna do the rock's thing when he asks for someone's name, because this is the club president.

''My name is Ginei Morioka, but you can call me Gin for short.'' He said with a smile. He then looked at the girls.

''And when I heard we had new members, I wasn't told how beautiful they were.'' Gin said as he handed a bouquet to Moka and one to Kurumu, he then takes a rose from Kurumu's bouquet and gives it to Yukari. ''Who knew someone so young can have such beauty.'' Gin said with a smile. Yukari blushed at his words, making Jericho raise an eyebrow.

Jericho then thought.'' Is this guy serious?''

Then Ms. Nekonome spoke up. ''Okay I see everyone is settled so, I have somewhere I need to be.'' She said.

 **WHERE THE F YOU THINK SHE GOING XD.**

She looks over at edge, Christian , and Jericho. '''Edge, Christian, and jericho, please help out Ginei if he needs it.'' She said with a smile then rushed out.

Edge, Christian, and Jericho blinked at her words. Ginei then walked up to the 3.

''So you guys are the new teachers?'' he asked. They nodded.

''Well then, glad you guys joined our club.'' Ginei said as he held out his hand. Edge, Christian and Jericho shook hands with the guy. He then saw Tsukune and spoke with him, then they shook hands.

''He seems like a nice guy.'' Tsukune thought. Gin then went in front of the group.

''Okay guys, we are the newspaper club, our job is to write the school newspaper. We must do whatever we can to get the news and get it out to the school, it won't be an easy task.'' Gin said with a serious tone. Everybody blinked.

''Ah, I'm kidding guys.'' Gin said with a smile. ''Now that's out of the way does anyone have a story we can work on?''

Then Kurumu raised her hand. ''I have one.''

''What is it?'' Gin asked.

''How about we do a story on that peeping tom that's been going around the school?'' Kurumu said.

Everybody in the room looked shocked except Edge, Christian and Chris.

''Really?'' said jericho. ''A peeping tom?''

Edge and Christian looked over at jericho.

''What, I'm just surprised there's a peeping tom here, but at the same time I expected it.'' Said jericho.

''That's a good story to do.'' Said Gin.

''But before we dive into that, i have some flyers that need to be put up.'' Gin said.

'Tsukune?'' Tsukune shot up when gin called his name.

''Yeah.''

''Can you put these flyers up?'' Tsukune nodded.

''Edge, Christian and Chris, if I may call you that?'' Gin asked. They nodded.

''Can you help Tsukune put of the flyers?''

''Of course.'' The 3 of them said.

The 4 boys grabbed the flyers and went to work.

''Okay girls, I need you guys to help me in here.'' Gin said with a smirk.

Outside the 4 guys were working and talking, mostly Tsukune about the wwe to the 3 teachers.

''So the wwe really isn't fake?'' he asked.

Jericho gave him the luigi death stare.

''HELL NO, WE JUST SAY THAT SO THE PARENT'S WILL LET THEIR CHILDREN WATCH.'' Said Jericho.

''Wow, so you guys really have issues with another huh?'' said Tsukune. The 3 wwe superstars looked at Tsukune.

''Well, we have to put our issues aside outside of the wwe for the sake of the company, no one wants 2 guys going at it in the street cause they don't like each other.'' Said Christian.

''All though, that would be amazing.'' Said edge with a smile.

A few more minutes passed before the 4 were done.

''Okay finished, now let's head back to the room. Said jericho.

The 4 guys walked back in the club room when they saw the girls on chairs trying to reach as high as they can, trying to put up flyers.

''Okay a little higher girls.'' Gin said.

''Aw, there's no way I can reach with my height.'' Said Yukari. The 4 guys walked over to Gin, but instead of talking they were curious to why Gin was crouching, Tsukune then crouched down to see why Gin was and when he looked up. He fell over with a nosebleed after seeing the 'view'.

''Tsukune, are you okay?'' said Edge, Christian and Jericho, who helped the lad up to his feet.

''GIN, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING LOOKING UP THEIR SKIRTS!'' Tsukune yelled.

When they heard Tsukune yelled 'looking up their skirts', they screamed and tried to cover themselves.

''Who was doing that?'' Yelled Kurumu. She said with anger that someone was looking up their skirts.

''Oh, Edge, Christian, Jericho and Tsukune were just saying how they were looking up your skirts.' Gin said with a smirk as he pointed at the 4 guys.

''WHAT!'' Went jericho. The girls got down from the chairs.

''Now hold on, it wasn't us, it was gin, I mean I did look but-'' Tsukune was interrupted by a slap, but to a surprise it was gin, he got slapped by Yukari.

''Ow, what I do, it was them for that did it not me.'' Gin said.

''You said edge also looked up our skirts.'' Said Yukari.

''Yeah, I did.''

'' Edge has no interest in me, Moka and especially not Kurumu.'' Yukari said. Not as an insult but like a complement to Christian for his relationship with Kurumu. Edge smiled knowing that he was innocent.

''Ha ha.'' Went jericho, but then he looked Yukari, and she slapped him.

''WHAT?'' Jericho said.

''I said Edge, not you and Tsukune and Christian.'' Yukari said.

''Now wait we can explain-'' Tsukune was saying till Moka slapped him. Tsukune was shocked that 'Moka' slapped him. He looked at her with a stunned face.

''Moka?'' went Tsukune.

''Tsukune…. I hate perverts.'' Said Moka who ran out of the classroom.

Christian blinked at what just happened but then he turned to Kurumu, and got slapped.

''Kurumu, what did I do?'' Asked Christian with a shocked face on.

''You looked under my skirt without my permission, and you did the same to Moka and Yukari.'' Kurumu said. She then ran out of the clubroom.

''Unbelievable.'' Said Yukari who left the club room as well.

Edge looked as Christian and Jericho and told them to come on. They followed.

Tsukune then left the clubroom after the trio, leaving Gin with his red cheek.

''DAMN IT, I was close.'' He thought.

Moka was inside the girls restroom looking in the mirror.

''Did Tsukune look up our skirts, if so did was he looking at all of us or one of us. Wait which color one was I wearing again. Moka was about to check but then a voice spoke up.

''Are you serious?'' said the voice. Moka jumped.

''Who's there?'' asked Moka. She looked around, then she looked at her glowing rosary. ''Oh, it's you.

''Really, oh, it's you.'' Said inner Moka. ''Never mind, just be careful of that Gin guy, I have a bad feeling about him. ''Also that Jericho guy, he seems familiar, but I can't recall where.''

Moka blinked after hearing her other have, she took a mental note for Gin, but could she and Chris have meet before.

Edge was leading Christian and Jericho to the headmasters office.

''The headmasters office, why are we here?'' asked jericho.

''Just wait.'' Said Edge who lead them inside, where the headmaster lies.

 **I TRIED TO RYHME AHAHA**

''Well well, if it isn't Chris Jericho, along with Edge and Christian I see.'' The headmaster said.

''Hello sir.'' Said jericho.

''Sit down you 3.''

They listened and sat down.

''So what brings you 3 here?''

''Um sir we want to know if you could tell jericho a few things.'' Asked edge.

''A few what?'' asked jericho.

''Ah I see, well then, Mr. Jericho please bare with me for a moment.

After 6 minutes The headmaster told Jericho everything Edge and Christian know, including the phone thing.

''Now is that all?'' asked the headmaster, they nodded.

''Perfect, oh and congratulations on finding a club you 3.'' The headmaster said.

''Thank you sir.'' The 3 said.

Afterwards they said their byes to the headmaster and left the room.

''So now where do we go?'' asked Jericho. Edge and Christian looked at each other then at jericho.

''Follow us.'' Said the 2.

They went into the forest, where on a stump they saw a black phone. Jericho blinked.

'' A phone?'' asked Jericho.

''Not just any phone, remember what the headmaster said.'' Said Christian.

Jericho thought for a moment and then remembered the 'phone'.

''Watch this,'' said edge. Edge went and dialed a number.

Someone answers.

''Hello.'' Went the voice.

''We got a surprise for you.'' Said Edge. He gave it to Jericho.

''Hello.'' Said Jericho.

''Chris, is that you?'' said the voice.

''CENA!'' Went jericho.

''Yeah it's me.'' Said Cena.

''So Yokai academy, that's where you went huh?'' asked John.

''Yep.'' Said Jericho.

''You know that place-'' Cena was interrupted by Jericho.

''Is a place for monsters, I know.'' Said Jericho.

They kept talking to each other for a few minutes.

''It's been fun catching up jericho but I gotta go.'' Said Cena.

''Okay.''

''Oh, tell Christian to be at smack down tomorrow.'' Cena said with urgency.

''I know Cena.'' Said Christian.

And after that Cena was gone.

''So we can call to the real world from this phone too?'' said Jericho. He knew of the phones inside the school lobby.

''Yes, but those phones that the school are for home phones only.'' Said Christian.

''WHAT?'' said Jericho.

''If you wanna make a call like we did, you have to use this phone.'' Said edge.

''BULLSHIT.'' Said Jericho. Edge and Christian laughed.

''Ah, come on, man cheer up, hey at least there's someone else teaching math so you have a break 5th and 6th period huh, just like us.'' Said edge.

''Yeah, you can help us make poses.'' Said Christian. Jericho looked at them and said.

''WHAT. THE. FUCK… nevermind.'' Said jericho.

And with that the 3 of them were at the side of the school, when Yukari comes out.

''Chris!'' yelled Yukari. Jericho saw the young witch coming towards him.

Jericho and Yukari locked eyes. She was the 1st to speak up.

''I'm sorry I slapped you, I thought you actually looked up our skirts, but you don't seem like the type to go after school girls.'' She said. Jericho then had a smirk.

''Unless their beautiful.'' He said. This cause Yukari to raise an eyebrow.

''Gotcha, ha.'' Jericho said as he blushed at his joke. Yukari saw his blush and spoke in her mind.

''Damn he's so hot even when he blushing, uhh wait wait, what am I saying, my love is for Moka, Tsukune and him, not just him.'' She was thinking then jericho called her name, she snapped back to reality,

'Are you okay, you seemed a bit out of it?'' said Jericho.

''No, no i'm fine.'' Yukari said. Edge and Christian saw this and shook their heads left and right.

Edge then heard some noise coming from nearby. He ran to go see what it was, the others followed when they saw him running.

When edge got there he had a shocked face on. A Mob of girls, were threatening Tsukune. The other saw this to.

Tsukune was pleading.'' No, please let me explain, I'm not the peeping tom.'' The girls didn't give 2 shits about what he had to say.

''Yeah right, we just caught you in the act, get him.'' One of the girls said.

Edge, with his speed, manage to cut the girls off before they reached Tsukune. He held out his arms in a protective manner.

''Sir, what are you doing, move out of the way, it's the peeping tom.'' One of the girls asked.

Edge didn't move.

''Really, how can you tell.'' Said edge. Yukari and Christian went to check on Tsukune, while Jericho went up front to aid Edge.

''He was watching us undress, sir.'' Said the girls. Edge didn't move, then Jericho spoke up.

''Then where the proof?'' he asked.

''We heard voices coming from outside, and why would anyone else be at this part of the school.'' The girls said.

''Yeah, voices , not just one, what if Tsukune was trying to stop the peeper, huh.'' Said edge with a cocky tone.

The girls blinked at edge's response, no one thought of that possibility.

''Tsukune, what were you doing here?'' asked Yukari and Christian, as they got him up.

''Thanks guys, but the truth is um, I did peep but-'' he was interrupted mid sentence by a wash pan falling on his head.

''HERE'S JERICHO, EDGE AND CHRISTIAN DEFENDING YOU, AND YOU ACTUALLY PEEPED!'' yelled Yukari.

''Yukari, he wasn't done talking.'' Said the 3.

Edge, Christian and Jericho were then eyeing the girls to make sure they didn't try nothing.

''Thanks guys, I was saying that Gin had tricked me into peeping, I didn't know it was the girls locker room.'' Tsukune explained. But the girls weren't convinced.

''Oh, yeah, I bet you're just saying that cause you 4 are the peeping toms but are trying to make excuses.'' One of the girls said. Then Edge spoke up.

''HOW CAN WE BE THE PEEPING TOMS IF THERE'S JUST ONE.'' Edge said but the girls didn't give a damn.

Yukari got upset that the girls called her Chris a pervert….. '' Wait did I just say, my Chris?'' she blushed at that thought.

But then she snapped back when she saw the girls arms raised with weapons.

 **AT LEAST NOT WEAPONS OF MASS DESTRUCTION :D**

And the girls charged again, ready to attack the 4 boys, starting with edge, but then Jericho jumped in front of them.

''Guess we're gonna have to do this another way.'' Jericho said. He then got his right hand out, made it into a fist and said ''code.''

 **I'M NOT THAT SMART.**

He then opened his hand and numbers showed up, he took his left hand and put the numbers in a sequence. Then came a chip, which he grabbed with his right and crushed it. Then his right arm turned into a cannon. He aimed at the ground and said' Bye', then fired. The sound wasn't big, or the explosion, but it did block the view of the girls. Jericho looked at the others and said run. And with that everyone ran.

When they were safe Yukari and Tsukune took a few breaths . Edge, Christian and jericho, didn't.

''What just happened?'' Yukari thought. ''Did Jericho really do that.''

Edge then walked up to Tsukune. '' So you were really fooled by Gin.'' Edge asked. He nodded.

''Good so, the girls won't believe us unless we have proof, and I'm pretty sure asking Gin to stop won't work, I guess we'll have to catch him in the act.'' Said edge.

''Oh yeah, I just remember, I took a picture of him, looking in the window, i saw something interesting and wanted a pic of it.'' Tsukune said. He got out his phone and showed edge the photo.

''Good thing my phone was on silent.'' Tsukune said with a smile.

Edge smiled and said.'' Perfect, now we need to get this out somehow?''

While edge was talking, Jericho looked up and saw it was a full moon. It didn't fell right to him.

''Hey guys, let's uh go in, please.'' Jericho didn't wanna be out there for a second. ''I can handle a full moon, i'm not a werewolf but i have worries here.'' Jericho thought.

''Sure, jericho, and we'll find Gin so we can mess him up.'' Yukari said with a smile for her 'future lover'.

And with that they all head in. Once they went in, Kurumu came up towards Christian, but he didn't see it, and the same for the others.

''Christian!'' Kurumu said with a fire. He looked and saw her with fury in her eyes.

''Oh, Kurumu, hey.'' Christian said, hoping she has calmed down now, but she didn't.

She looked at him in the eyes.

''What?'' said Captain charisma.

'' What, is that all you have to say for yourself.'' Kurumu said with an upset tone.

''Um, oh, Kurumu I didn't look at you guys underwear.'' Christian said.

''How can I trust you?''

''Here.'' Edge showed Kurumu the picture of Gin peeping. She didn't believe it.

Christian saw this and said'' Isn't that the outside of the girls locker room?'' Kurumu looked at the surroundings and was shocked. She was speechless.

''Now do you believe me.'' Christian asked.

''I'm sorry.'' Kurumu looked away with a sad look. Christian went up to her and hugged her.

''Christian.'' Kurumu blushed. She then hugged him back.

''Christian, really?'' said Jericho. He got no response.

'' So it was that Gin, huh.'' Asked Kurumu. Christian nodded.

''We're gonna make him pay.'' Kurumu said.

''Uh has anyone seen Moka?'' asked Tsukune.

Everybody said no.

''Where is she anyway.'' Said Yukari.

''We should go look.'' Said Jericho.

Everyone went and split up and searched for her.

They looked all over, the classrooms, the gym, even the cafeteria. She wasn't there.

''God damn it, where can she be.'' Said Jericho.

''Edge then thought of one last place.

''The roof?'' Edge said. Everyone looked at him and ran to the roof.

Once there they saw Moka, being held by Gin.

''Ah ha, there she is, oh boy.'' Edge said with a tone that went from glad to worried.

They saw that Gin was trying to kiss her, but Moka didn't want it, not one bit.

Tsukune then saw a rock, picked it up and yelled. ''Let go of her, you pervert.'' Tsukune threw the rock as he was yelling, it hit Gin right in the head.

Moka then took the chance and ran behind Tsukune.

''OH, THAT'S IT I HAD ENOUGH OF THESE INTERFERENCES, IF I CAN'T HAVE MOKA THE NICE WAY, THEN I'LL GET RID OF YOU ALL.'' Gin yelled. He then transformed into his Monster form.

His body was in fur, his hands were claws, he was taller and his face was of a wolf.

''No way, Gin's a werewolf, they're in the same class as a vampire, they're s-class. Yukari said as fear was coming into her body, the same for Moka and Tsukune. But not Edge, Christian and Jericho, who eyes were wide but not scared.

Gin then let out a howl.

''See this, this is my monster form, and now soon you'll be begging for mercy, STARTING WITH YOU, YOU BASTARD. Gin yelled as he charged for Tsukune. Tsukune closed his eyes, waiting for death. But it didn't come. ''Am I still alive, but how?'' Tsukune opened his eyes and saw Christian's fist in Gin's face.

''Gah, what the hell?'' Gin yelled as he moved back from Christian, who then did a dropkick.

Gin fell back.'' Damn it, how did this guy…'' Gin stop his thoughts and smiled.

''So you wanna be a hero do ya, well come on then.'' Gin yelled at Christian who ran at the werewolf to punch him, but the wolf dodged and kicked him in the gut.

''Ow, that hurt.'' Christian said. ''But I've been though worse.'' Christian said with a smirk.

''Why i.. come here.'' Yelled Gin as he charge for Christian who dodged him and hit the wolf with a neckbreaker.

Gin was down and Christian was ready to end it.'' Get up you little-'' Christian words were interrupted by a low blow.

''Ahhhh my nuts, why is it always with the nuts.'' Yelled Christian as he fell on his knees, then gin kicked him in the face.

Christian was in danger, then Gin was about to go pounding on Christian, when jericho kicked him in the back.

 **STARTS PLAYING: BREAK THE WALLS DOWN BY FOZZY OR WHO EVER MADE IT. CHRIS JERICHO'S WWE THEME SONG.**

''Oh so you want some to, let's go.'' Yelled Gin.

Gin charged for y2j, who quickly dodge him.

''What the hell?'' Gin turned around and got a jericho style gut kick.

''DAMN IT OW.'' Gin was in pain.

''So the big bad wolf all talk huh?'' said Jericho with his heel smirk.

Then Gin punched him in the gut.

''Gah.'' Went jericho from the punch.

Then Gin started charging for the man. Jericho came back to his senses and dodge him.

''YO'' Jericho said. Gin turned around and got a dropkick by y2j.

Gin didn't fall over so jericho did another, and that one didn't do it. Then Jericho decided to do something else.

''Take this.'' Jericho said as he hit the werewolf with an enziguri. That knocked the wolf over.

Then jericho ran to the nearby wall and springboard off it and did the lionsault.

''Wow, jericho is amazing.'' Said Tsukune who already knows how awesome y2j is.

''He so cool.'' Yukari said. '' And he's one sexy beast.'' Yukari thought as she had her tongue out.

Jericho was above the wolf with his right arm up. ''Time to end this.''

Jericho was going for the code breaker and once Gin got up, jericho went for it.

But then Gin slipped in his arm and hit y2j in his nuts. Jericho fell to the ground.

''Ahhh my balls, fuck.'' Jericho yelled in pain.

Then gin put his foot on jericho's head.

'' Now, it's over.'' Said gin. Then a sound came. Gin turned to where it came from and saw Moka, but with white hair, a bigger bust and so on.

''GOD DAMN LOOK AT WOMAN.'' Said a tongue hanging Gin.

''Well, well, looks like I was right to worry.'' Said inner Moka.

Gin came back to his senses.

''So now, little pervert wolf, are you ready to learn you're place.''

''Go ahead and try, if you can.'' Said Gin.

And with that Moka and Gin were trading blows back and forth. But somehow gin got the upper hand by knocking her into the building.

''Moka?'' said Tsukune.

''I'm fine, I'm must say I'm impressed.''

''Oh really, take a look at the sky, you see the moon?'' Everyone looked up.

''We werewolves get our power from the moon, and since it's a full night, my power is at it's peek.'' Gin said with pride, then he looked over at Tsukune with a smile. Tsukune went wide eyed. Moka saw the smile.

''TSUKUNE, MOVE!'' Yelled Moka as Gin came charging at Tsukune, but he wasn't scared.

''I have to protect Moka, I have to help protect everybody, EDGE AND CHRISTIAN, I WILL NOT LET YOU DOWN'' Tsukune thought.

Gin then punched Tsukune, and Moka went wide eyed because she thought gin killed him, but when she saw closer Gin's hand was held in Tsukune's hands.

''WHAT THE-.'' Said Gin.

''Take this.'' Tsukune punched Gin hard in the face sending him back, almost off the roof. Gin looked surprised.

''But how, how did he….'' Gin looked up and saw the answer.

The moon was covered by clouds.

''WHAT THE FUCK?'' Yelled Gin, who looked over at Moka. '' Aw crap.''

Moka charged at the werewolf, ''KNOW YOUR PLACE.'' And kicked him right off the roof hitting the ground hard.

 **SONG ENDS.**

''Yes, I know my place.''

And with that, Gin passed out. Jericho then got up and went off the roof to knocked out werewolf.

He looked down at his face and said.

 **YOU KNOW WHAT'S COMING.**

''YOU GOT KNOCKED THE FUCK OUT.'' Jericho said with a smile.

Edge and Christian laughed.

Moka walked over to Tsukune with a smile.

''Well, well, looks like someone has toughen up a bit.'' Moka said. Tsukune nodded.

Edge and Christian smiled at the boy.

Moka then took her rosary back and said to the boy.'' Don't stop your training Tsukune.'' He nodded.

She then looked at edge and Christian and said. ''Keep training my other half too.'' Edge and Christian nodded.

And with that, Moka put on the rosary and pink haired Moka came back, she looked like she would fall over, but Tsukune caught her.

''Moka, are you okay?'' asked Tsukune.''

Moka, looked at him with a smile. ''Tsukune.''

''Moka.''

''OH HELL TO THE FUCK NO.'' Edge said.

''It's late, do that shit in the morning, FUCK.''

''He's right we should go to bed.'' said Christian.

After saying that everyone went to their rooms. Except Christian who walked Kurumu's to hers. And Jericho who was forced by Yukari to walk her to hers.

''So, Christian, I have to ask?'' said Kurumu.

''Yeah?'' said Christian as they got close to her dorm.

''Would you like to see under my skirt.'' She said blushing.

''Kurumu, I already saw under it.'' Said Christian, bringing up when He was under control of Yukari by her voodoo doll.

''I mean, on your own will.'' Kurumu said with a face that was red.

Christian saw her face and smile.

''Well, if it's okay with you, I would love to see you naked, I MEAN.'' Christian said, as he realized that he sounds pretty unusual.

Kurumu smiled.

'' Christian?''

''Yeah.''

Kurumu tried to keep her face straight, but it didn't work.

''Have you ever loved another woman.'' Said Kurumu. Christian gulped and took a breath.

Christian was about to answer when he realized, that they were at the dorm.

''Here we are.'' Christian said with a smile. ''I'll see you soon.'' Christian said as he ran to his dorm to pack. But before he could go, Kurumu shouted for him.

''Wait Christian.'' She pleaded. He stopped.

''Yeah Kurumu?'' Christian said with a smile.

''You said, see you soon.'' Kurumu's mind was still foggy from her questions earlier.'' Don't you mean tomorrow?''

''Yeah, I might be busy tomorrow.'' Said Christian.

''Doing what.'' Now Kurumu was concerned. Christian really had to get going.

''I'm sorry Kurumu, I gotta go.''

''Well at least answer my other question.''

''What question.'' Christian was really in a hurry.

''Have you loved another woman.''

Christian then had no choice.

''I'll answer that another time, Kurumu, bye and with that Christian was off.

''Wait, Christian.'' Kurumu was shocked, Christian hadn't done that before.

Christian burst into his and edge's room and went at it to pack.

''Whoa, dude where's the fire.'' Edge said as Christian was in a hurry.

''Sorry bro, gotta pack, You know I have to be at smack down tomorrow.''

Edge got up and went to his friend. ''Don't worry I packed your suit case for you.'' Edge said with a smile.

''Really, asked Christian.

''Yeah, I thought it would take you sometime to walk Kurumu to the dorm so, I packed for you.''

''Thanks man.'' Said Christian, just then they heard a knock on the door.

''Who the hell can that be?'' said the 2. They open the door and who was standing there, eh You can believe.

 **STARTS PLAYING: BREAK THE WALLS DOWN BY FOZZY OR JIM JOHNSON? CHRIS JERICHO WWE THEME Version type 2004-2005**

''Hey guys.'' Said Jericho with a smile. Edge and Christian looked at jericho. He had on his old y2j outfit from 2004 and had a suit case.

''Jericho, what are you doing in here?'' Said the 2.

''Did you forget, I'm moving in with you guys.'' Jericho said with a y2j smile.

''WHAT?''

 **FLASHBACK**

''By the way jericho, I want you to move into the same dorm room as Edge and Christian.'' Said the headmaster.

''Why?'' asked y2j.

''Cause I want you to make sure they don't get into too much trouble and cause it would be better for you guys.''

''Okay.''

Edge and Christian said huh at the 2, since they weren't listening.

''Nothing.'' Jericho said with a smirk.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

''So wait, the headmaster told you to move in with us?'' asked edge.

''Yep.'' Said y2j.

''Bullshit.'' Said Christian.

''Ask him in the morning then, but now, coming though.''

Jericho stepped inside the room.

''Wait, we ain't got enough space.'' Said edge.

''Yeah, your right.'' Said Christian.

Jericho looked around. And then raised the people's eyebrow.

'' Are you serious?'' Jericho said.

''What do you mean?'' said edge and Christian.

''Your room is the size of a wrestle mania ring at least over 5 times it's size, you got the biggest room in the dorm.'' Said Jericho.

Edge and Christian blinked.

''You guys must be hated by everyone here, ahaha.'' Jericho said as he got situated.

''So Christian, you ready to go to smack down tomorrow.'' Said Jericho.

Christian nodded.

''So Mr. lionheart, how was your walk with Yukari, huh?'' asked edge with a smirk. Christian smirked also.

''Well.'' Said jericho with a smile.

 **FLASHBACK**

Jericho was walking Yukari to her dorm, she made him.

'' So Mr. Y2j you go from, being world champ, to being someone's little pet, great.'' Jericho mumbled.

Yukari looked up at Chris.

''Did you say something Chris.'' Yukari said with a smile.

''Why do you wanna know?'' Said Y2j, he wished he wasn't walking her to her dorm, but he kind of enjoyed it.

''Cause I wanted you to.'' Said Yukari. Jericho had an annoyed looked on his face. Yukari notice.

''Jericho?'' asked Yukari.

''What.''

''Do you hate me?''

Jericho let out a smirk.

''Maybe.'' He then looked to his left and whispered a yes for fun.

Yukari felt hurt by his words, she felt like her heart was crushed.

''You, you do.''

Jericho looked at her and saw she was about to cry.

''I'm kidding, I don't hate you.'' Said Jericho. Who didn't hate Yukari at all.

Yukari's eyes had stars. '' You don't hate me, You like me?''

''What?'' went y2j.

''Nothing.''

Jericho then showed a heel smirk.

''If he doesn't hate me, why is he so cold.'' Thought Yukari.

 **WE'LL GET THERE LATER.**

''Yukari, don't feel blue.'' Jericho said with a smile.

Yukari was about to say something, but then she saw her dorm.

''Thanks, jericho bye.'' She said with a strange tone. She ran towards the door.

''Whoa wait Yukari.'' Pleaded jericho.

She turned to him.

''Um, what happened today, with the girls, um that thing I did, you weren't scared of me were you.''

Yukari was about to answer yes or no, but came an idea. '' What if I was?'' she said with a smirk.

Jericho went wide eyed, then put his head down. ''I see, see you tomorrow, then Yukari.'' Jericho said as he went to his dorm with a sad face.

''I'm kidding.'' Said Yukari. Jericho stopped.

''What?'' asked Y2j.

''I wasn't scared, I actually like it, it's like you can do magic.'' Yukari said with a smile.

Jericho blushed. But tried to get rid of it, he did but Yukari saw it.

''I should get back to my room, got to teach tomorrow.'' Jericho said.

''Bye jericho.''

''Bye Yukari.''

Jericho ran straight for his dorm. Yukari watched him go and blushed. ''He's cute when he's blushing.'' She said. No one heard her.

 **Flashback ends**

''PEDOPHILE, AHAHA.'' Said Christian.

''What about you huh.'' Said Y2J

Christian went silent.

''Okay guys, can we get some sleep or what.'' Asked edge.

And with that they went to sleep.

 **WHAT HAPPENS TOMORROW IS GONNA BE A SPECIAL CHAPTER SO WHY DON' WE JUST SKIP AHEAD.**

2 DAYS LATER.

Edge, Christian, Jericho, Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu and Yukari were all talking outside, until Edge noticed Gin coming. As soon as everybody else saw him, everybody went into defense mode, but he didn't want any trouble.

''Hey guys.'' Gin said with forced smile.

''What do you want assclown?'' said Jericho.

Ginei saw their hostile mood so he tried not to cause any trouble.

''Guys please don't hurt me, I came not to fight but to apologize.'' Pleaded Gin.

Everyone blinked, while jericho sneaked away.

''I'm sorry about what I did, please don't quit the club because of me, I promise to be less perverted.'' Gin said. He then fell to his knees.

''Please, please forgive me, I'm sorry.'' Gin looked like he was crying. Edge didn't want this to continue.

''Okay, you're forgiven.'' Edge said. Everyone blinked at edge.

''We won't quit, okay.'' Edge then gave Gin his hand.

''Get up, you look pathetic.'' Edge said with a smile. Gin took his hand.

''Thank you.'' Said Gin.

''Sure.'' Said edge with a smile. ''Besides if what you did was perverted, which it is, but is taken as serious as it is here- edge prepare to finish his sentence with momentum.

''Then the things I've seen will get you the death sentence, ahaha.'' edge said with a smile.

Christian realized what his friend meant and smiled, so did Tsukune. The girls blinked, then Yukari looked around for a moment when she realized something.

''Hey, where Jericho?'' Yukari said.

 **STARTS PLAYING: BREAK THE WALLS DOWN BY FOZZY OR JIM JOHNSON. CHRIS JERICHO WWE THEME SONG.**

''Oh so you want to be forgiven, huh?'' the voice was chris jericho.

Gin looked over at him and saw a group of people behind him.

''Well then, since you got knocked the fuck out, let's chase the perv out.'' Jericho said with a smile as the group of girls that were behind him started chasing Gin.

''Get the peeper.'' Said one of the girls

''AHHH.'' Went Gin as he was chased by the girls.

Jericho then walked over to the others with a smile.

''What?'' jericho asked as his friends were looking at him.

Then edge thought of something.

''Hey guys, I think it's pose time.'' As soon as edge said that everyone was ready for a picture, luckily gin was chased in the other direction, instead of a circle.

''Camera's ready edge.'' Tsukune said with a smile.

''Great.'' Edge said with a smile. He then notice jericho and him not being in the picture.

''Jericho, come pose with us.'' Pleaded Edge.

''Why would I do one of your stupid poses.'' Said Jericho with a heel tone.

''Hold up, what did you say?'' said Edge.

''You're kidding, right, move, make space.'' Said Jericho who was now in the pose.

Edge told jericho of the pose they were doing, jericho then said.'' Really?''

Edge nodded.

''Fine.''

Edge smiled.

''Then for the benefit of those with flash photography, stand by for a 5 second pose.''

The camera took the picture. It was Edge, Tsukune, Moka, Jericho, Yukari, Kurumu and Christian all doing the fonz.

Everyone smiled at how they looked.

''We look awesome.'' Said Tsukune.

Everyone nodded. Then sniffing was heard.

''Crap.'' Said Edge, Christian and Tsukune.

''What?'' said Jericho.

Tsukune looked to his right and saw his fate.

''Moka, no.'' He pleaded, he didn't get thru.

''I'm sorry, it's just you're blood smells so good.''

CHUU!

''AHHH'' went Tsukune. Jericho went wide eyed. Moka then saw Christian and quickly went for the bite.

''Moka, wait.''

''Sorry Christian.''

CHUU!

''GOD DAMN IT.'' Christian yelled in pain.

Kurumu was raged filled.

''There is no way, and y2j means no way-'' Moka was making her way to jericho as he was talking.'' That Moka will take a bite out of me.'' Jericho said with pride, then felt a presence near him.

'' Moka, uh..'' Jericho said as he backed away.''

''Jericho, your blood smells great, I'm sorry.''

''MOKA, DON'T YOU.''

CHUU!

''FUCK, MY, LIFE, AHHHHHHH. '' Jericho said as he was in pain.

Yukari got kind of mad.

Edge laughed like a hyena at jericho, but failed to notice Moka, till it was too late.

Moka was right in his face.

''Moka, don't do it, please isn't 3 enough.'' Said Edge.

''Must suck your blood, sorry edge.''

''WAIT.''

CHUU!

''SON OF A FUCK, AHHHH.'' Edge yelled in pain.

Kurumu and Yukari looked at Moka with eyes of fire.

''Hey are you trying to drain them?'' they yelled at Moka.

''Sorry, their blood was just too good.'' Moka said.

The 4 boys were able to get up. Once they did it's was not good, for Christian, Jericho, and Tsukune for they were knocked down again.

Kurumu took down Christian, Yukari took down Jericho, and Moka took down Tsukune.

Christian and Jericho were getting hugged, while Tsukune tried not to get his blood sucked.

Edge saw how the boys were trying to get free especially Christian, from Kurumu and her breasts and Tsukune from Moka's bite, and Jericho from Yukari cause of her age. He laughed. But wondered.

''Will I ever end up like them, ahahahahah, what the fuck am I think'' Edge said to himself.

Edge continued to laugh, but soon his life will change, for the better.

* * *

 **THERE YOU HAVE IT, LIKE I SAID ON AT LEAST 50 PERCENT OF HOW IT WAS IN THE ANIME NOW THEN, SOON THE WAIT WILL BE OVER FOR THE RATED R SUPERSTAR, BUT 1ST A LITTLE SPECIAL CHAPTER THEN ON WARD WITH THE STORY, AND THAT'S IT FOR AWESOMENESS MEETS A WEREWOLF, I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR READING THIS NOW OR IN THE FUTURE AND I WILL SEE YOU NEXT TIME IN AWESOMENESS MEETS ROMANCE (CHRISTIAN AND KURUMU ) A VERY SPECIAL CHAPTER. SO UNTIL THEN, UNTIL THEN. HIT THE MUSIC.**

 **PLAYS: ROSARIO+ VAMPIRE THEME ….. WHAT THE FUCK**

 **PLAYS: YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME BY JIM JOHNSON AND THE WWE. EDGE AND CHRISTIAN THEME SONG.**


	9. AWESOMENESS MEETS A ROMANCE

**HEY EVERYBODY IT'S TIME FOR THE SPECIAL CHAPTER, THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN UP SOONER BUT THE PC WENT SCREWY SO… ANYWAY THIS ISN'T FROM THE ANIME JUST SO YOU KNOW, IN FACT.. THIS COULD BE A ROMANCE CHAPTER, A CHAPTER WHERE THE LOVE OF 2 CHARACTERS ARE SHOWN, INCREASING AND TESTING THEIR EMOTIONS, FEELINGS, LOVE AND SO ON, AT LEAST, THAT'S WHAT I THINK BUT ANYWAY, THIS ONE WON'T BE LONG SO, THERE'S THAT, BUT ENOUGH BAFOONAREY, HIT THE MUSIC.**

 **PLAYS: ROSARIO+VAMPIRE THEME…. *DOES SOMETHING I CAN'T SAY***

 **PLAYS: JUST CLOSE YOUR EYES BY WATERPROOF BLONDE. CHRISTIAN'S 1ST JUST CLOSE YOUR EYES WWE THEME. ENJOY :D**

 **SPECIAL CHAPTER: AWESOMENESS MEETS A ROMANCE ( CHRISTIAN AND KURUMU)**

 **TAKES PLACES AFTER GIN'S ASSKICKING :D.**

* * *

Christian was a sleep in his bed, it was the same beds everyone else slept on, except Jericho, who had a futon.

 **ARE THEY SLEEPING ON FUTONS, I DON'T KNOW REALLY.**

Christian, in his dream was walking along a path, he looked around as saw images of him and Kurumu in numerous actions, Kurumu smothering him with her breasts , them hugging and so on. Then out of the blue he saw Kurumu.

''Kurumu?'' Christian said. She didn't turn. He called again. ''Kurumu.'' She still didn't turn. He got closer and tried again. ''Kurumu Kurono.'' Christian said. His words had finally reached her, she turned around to captain charisma, he was expecting to be smothered by boobs, he didn't get that. She stared him in the eyes.

''Kurumu?'' Christian said with concern. She then turned around, looked at him, turned again and started walking away.

Christian manage to stop her by calling her name in a more serious tone. She stopped moving and whispered something. He didn't hear it. Christian walked towards her and called her name one more time.

''Kurumu?'' said the instant classic.

She whispered it again, he didn't hear.

''What, Kurumu?'' Christian said again. Kurumu turned around to face him and said.

''Go away, you heartbreaker.'' Kurumu said. Christian was purely shocked at her words, he then noticed tears

''Kurumu, are you crying?'' asked Christian. He then looked around and saw the whole place become just white. He then looked at his 'lover'.

''Kurumu, what do you mean heartbreaker?''

''Don't you remember?'' she said.

Christian blinked.

''YOU LEFT ME, WITHOUT EVEN SAYING GOOD BYE!'' Kurumu yelled at Christian. He blinked.

''What?''

Kurumu left running, crying her heart out. Christian chased after her, calling her name.

''Kurumu, wait, please.'' Christian pleaded, but it didn't work, and like that she was gone.

Christian fell to his knees about to cry, then he saw her but this time in a bridal dress.

''WHAT?'' went Christian. He then looked to his right and saw Edge and to his left he saw Jericho, both in suits.

''Jericho, Edge, what's going on?'' asked Christian.

''You've shouldn't have left her man, now you're all alone.'' Said edge and Jericho, who went and took Kurumu's hands and walked away from Christian.

''Kurumu wait, EDGE, JERICHO!'' Christian yelled at them, but they didn't turn.

Christian then looked down at the ground and back up to see his 'friends' all wave bye to him.

''TSUKUNE, MOKA, YUKARI, WHAT THE HELL?'' yelled Christian.

''Don't know what to say captain.'' Said Tsukune, Moka, and Yukari.

And right after that, they gave him one last bye before disappearing.

''HEY, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING, COME BACK,KURUMU.'' Christian yelled. But they were gone and he fell to his knees and dropped to his hands, crying.

''Kurumu, Kurumu.'' Christian said. Then he lifted his head up and screamed at the top of his lungs.

''KURUMU KURONO!''

Smack!

''Ahh!.'' Went Christian who was woke up by Edge and Jericho. He looked at them.

''Dude, you look fucked up.'' Said edge.

''Must of had a nightmare.'' Said Jericho.

Christian looked at himself and saw the tears on his face, he then whispered something.

''What?'' went The former tag team rated y2j.

Christian whispered the same thing numerous times. Then Edge and Jericho had it.

''WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING?'' said the 2. Then Christian said loudly.

''KURUMU.'' Christian yelled at the 2. He then went back into tear mode. Edge and Jericho realized what was the problem.

''Crying over Kurumu huh?'' said edge and Jericho. They looked at one another before continuing.

''Dude, no one's gonna take Kurumu away from you, not even us.'' Said Jericho with a smile.

''Yeah.'' Said edge who put his hands on his friend's shoulder.

Christian felt relived but remembered something. He looked at the clock and saw it was 6:00 am.

''Crap, it's 6, the bus will be soon.'' Said Christian.

''Dude, you got time relax.'' Said edge. Christian smiled.

''Come on let's go get some food.'' Said Jericho.

After some time passed Christian became happy from the kindness of Edge and Jericho, so happy that forgot why he was sad when he woke up, hell he even forgot the dream.

It was 7 am when Christian grabbed his suit case.

''Well, off to smack down.'' Said Christian.

''Good luck.'' Said rated y2j.

And Christian was off.

Kurumu was having a dream, well it was full of guys, but she didn't want them, she only wanted one guy, Christian.

She then saw him along the same path as she was, but something was different. He wasn't looking at her, that's 1 but there was something else.

''Christian.'' Kurumu said with energy as she ran to her 'lover', then jumped in the air ready to smother him with her boobs, then Christian moved out of her flight path. She hit the ground hard.

''Ow, Christian.'' Said Kurumu, who looked up at his face and saw him looking away from her.

''Christian, is there a problem?'' asked Kurumu.

Christian turned to her and said.'' There's a problem.''

''What?'' she asked.

''You.''

''NANI?'' Went Kurumu. She was shocked that her 'lover' was upset at her, is it cause of her putting him between her breasts. Is it still cause of the fan club, is it her actions, what?

''Christian, why am I a problem?'' She asked. Christian started to shed tears.

''Because you broke my heart.'' Yelled Christian.

 **Starts playing: Christian's tna theme Take over.**

''Wha… what.'' Asked Kurumu.

''I should have know, you'd didn't want me, you where just using me to get all the boys jealous, but I won't stand for it anymore.'' Christian said.

Kurumu was sad.

''Christian, I would never-'' she was interrupted by him.

''Would, how about I never will .'' Christian said. Kurumu blinked.

''When you said would , you made it an option, however will means you are, so you said would never meant you probably never will, if you said I never will , then you weren't period, but you did break my heart.'' Christian said with tears now in his eyes. '' And what's worse is who you broke my heart with.''

Kurumu was stilling blinking at his earlier words, but came back quick.

''WHO?'' Asked Kurumu. Christian pointed behind her, she turned and saw a guy who looked familar.

''EDGE.'' Yelled Kurumu. Christian looked like he was about to rage.

Kurumu looked back at Christian, she was about to speak but then was stopped.

''DON'T SAY A WORD.'' Christian was really upset and angry.

''Christian, I never left you, and why would i ever date edge.'' She said as she got close, but once Christian saw this he went off.

''STAY AWAY YOU SUCCUBUS WHORE.'' Yelled Christian. Kurumu was hurt.

''I DON'T WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU ANYMORE, I'M LEAVING THIS SCHOOL FOREVER, I NEVER WANNA SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN, AS LONG AS YOUR HERE I WON'T BE.'' Christian yelled as he started to move away from Kurumu .

''Christian, please don't go.'' Kurumu pleaded. ''I lo-'' she was stopped by Christian again.

''DON'T SAY THAT WORD, WE WEREN'T EVEN TRULY LOVERS, WE WEREN'T EVEN COMPLETELY TOGETHER PERIOD, I WAS JUST YOUR 'DESTINED ONE' AND NOTHING MORE.'' Christian said as he was about to burst into tears.'' IF I WAS SOMETHING TO YOU, WOULD WON'T HAVE DONE ALL THE THINGS YOU'VE DONE.''

Kurumu was in more pain at Christian's words.

''AFTER THE FAN CLUB, THE LIES, THE SLAP, THE DISBELIEF IN ME, EVERYTHING.'' Christian said. Kurumu couldn't believe it, Christian was still hurt from all the things she had done in the past.

''I.. I..'' Christian was about to go off like an atomic bomb, and Kurumu was about to cry.

 **HERE'S THE KICKER.**

''I HATE YOU, KURUMU KURONO.'' And after that Christian was off running away.

Kurumu heart was shattered, but she didn't want him to go, she truly cares for him, so she ran after him.

It took her a few minutes to reach him and when she did, she found him at the bus stop, there he was in a suit.

''Christian?'' Kurumu said. She then saw a woman come up to Christian and gave him her hand, he took it.

Kurumu went wide eyed. Christian then turned around and so did the girl. Kurumu expected Moka, cause of her height but it was someone else.

It was a woman, she seemed Canadian, had blond long hair, had a good bust.

Kurumu was completely shocked. ''Christian, who is she.''

''This is my true woman.'' Christian said with a smile.

Christian then brought the girl to his face and was about to Kiss. Kurumu shook her head.

''No, no, CHRISTIAN!'' went Kurumu as she had seemed to woke up from her sleep.

 **SONG ENDS**

Kurumu looked around her room and then at her clock. It was 7 am.

Kurumu saw her face in her mirror, full of tears.

She then tried to come to her senses. She did.

''What the hell, happened?'' She thought.

''Well it doesn't matter, I need to go find Christian now!'' went Kurumu with a fire.

She searched for 5 minutes, after getting dress, duh. And didn't find him in the cafeteria, the classroom, or the gym. She then tried heading to the boys dorm.

She went out front and saw Edge and Jericho. She ran calling their names.

''Edge, jericho.'' Said Kurumu. They turned to her.

''Hey, Kurumu.'' They said in unison.

''Where, Christian?'' Asked Kurumu.

They looked a one another before answering. ''We don't know.''

Kurumu wasn't convinced.

''He's probably doing something important.'' Said Jericho.

''Yeah.'' Said edge.

''Really.'' Said Kurumu still not convinced.

Then she remembered yesterday.

''I may be busy tomorrow.''

''Doing what.''

Kurumu blinked at her memories, then saw a certain figure with a suit case.

She then ran after the figure, going through Edge and Jericho.

''HEY, Where are you going?'' asked the 2. But Kurumu was gone.

''Well, Christian's gonna get a mouthful.'' Said Edge

''Yeah, come on let's get to the school.'' Said Jericho. They were about to go in, but edge remembered something important.

''Actually, Jericho follow me.'' Said edge.

''Fine.'' said y2j.

 **STARTS PLAYING: MY LAST BREATH BY EVANESCENCE. IT'S THE ACTUAL LYRICAL SONG VERSION OF CHRISTIAN'S TNA THEME TAKE OVER.**

Kurumu was running after the figure through the forest, trying not to lose it.

Her mind was filled with the conversation that she had yesterday on the way to the dorm.

''Have you ever loved another woman?''

''Then answer my question.''

''Have you ever loved another woman.''

Kurumu's mind was racing.

Along the way Tsukune was walking to school alongside Moka and Yukari, they just happened to see a figure with a b case running, Tsukune had a feeling about who it was, but Moka and Yukari didn't.

 **SONG PAUSE**

''Who's that with that suit case?'' said Moka.

''Yeah, who would wanna leave here?'' said Yukari.

Tsukune didn't say a word, but then the 3 saw Kurumu running as well.

''Kurumu?'' said the 3. Tsukune then thought it would be best for them not to interfere so he asked Moka and Yukari to follow.

''No way.'' Said Yukari.

''Come on let's go see where Kurumu's going.'' said Moka.

''DON'T.'' came a voice of 2. The 3 looked to their right and saw edge and Jericho.''

''Hey you guys.'' Said Yukari.

''Don't follow Kurumu, guys, it will just make things worse.'' Said Edge.

''Why not.'' Asked Yukari.

''If you don't, we'll explain.'' Said Jericho. Moka and Yukari looked at each other before answering.

''Okay.'' Said Moka.

''Now start talking.'' Said Yukari.

''Follow us.'' Said the 2. And so everyone did. Edge and Jericho looked back.

''Better be careful, that girl's heart is young, but I know you have true feelings for her.'' Thought Edge and Jericho.

 **SONG RESUMES… FROM THE BEGINNING… FUCK.**

Kurumu mind was full of thoughts of her and one person.

As she continued to run, she then thought about one thing that happened yesterday.

She remembered it well.

She then was getting tears

She couldn't believe that this person wasn't getting tired yet. Just then she saw the figure slow down.

She hid behind a tree.

The figure looked backed and then went on walking.

Kurumu waited a bit then started walking at the same pace.

She didn't want the figure to notice her yet, she wanted to know where this person was going.

While walking she then started thinking out of control. She was flustered.

She remembered when the fan club member bosaburo insulted a certain someone.

She remembered chasing that certain someone around in 4th period.

She remembered that certain someone carrying her back to the school, after saving Yukari.

She then remembered that same person being in the infirmary, right next to her kind of.

She even remembered when that person saved her from more pain by Moka. The one she was using, then called that person her destined one. She began to crying.

The figure stopped. Kurumu noticed and hid behind another tree.

The figure looked a little longer and then looked at their wrist, then ran fast.

Kurumu saw this and came running after them.

Kurumu didn't want this certain person to go, she never wanted him to go. Then a thought came in her mind.

''If he cares, why is he carrying a brief case, why isn't he at the school, waiting for you?'' Kurumu went wide eyed at this thought and shook it off. It came back.

''He doesn't care. He never had feelings for you.'' Kurumu was getting angry at her mind.

''Go back to the school and do what you did before, you'll be mush better off, or you can try and go for that Tsukune boy, or that Jericho guy or Edge.'' Kurumu was about yell no, but saw the figure slow down again, and she did the same.

Then the figure started to walk and so did Kurumu. She then saw a clearing. It was the road, that the bus, comes on.

Then the figure stopped. Kurumu went behind a tree.

''It can't be him?'' she thought. ''There's no way.''

Just then the bus came and stopped, it opened it's doors.

''Well,, someone doesn't wanna be later for their other business.'' The bus driver said with a smile.

''You know it, I take this seriously.'' Said the figure.

Kurumu eyes widen as big as they could get when she heard the voice. Her eyes were full of tears. She couldn't take it, she went from behind the tree to confront this person.

The bus driver saw Kurumu coming and said to the figure. ''We can't leave yet.''

''Why not.'' Said the person. As they got on the bus. Kurumu got out her wings. She went up high, and dived towards this person.

 **SHE WAS GETTING MORE SPEED.**

''You better handle that 1st.''

The person turned around and saw Kurumu, coming in fast. And the person saw tears.

'This isn't good.'' Said the person. The person got out the bus and went to confront Kurumu.

Kurumu landed, and ran up to the person, hiding her tears, but they were already seen.

''Kurumu, what are you doing here.'' Asked the person.

''Christian, why.'' Kurumu said with sadness.

 **SONG ENDS**

''Take your time.'' Said the bus driver to Christian.

 **STARTS PLAYING: JUST CLOSE YOUR EYES BY WATERPROOF BLONDE. CHRISTIAN'S OLD AND ORIGINAL JUST CLOSE YOUR EYES WWE THEME.**

''Kurumu, why are you out here.'' asked Christian.'' You should be at the school, hurry up and get going.'' He said.

'Is there another woman, is this it, are we done.'' Said Kurumu with eyes of tears. Christian blinked.

''Kurumu, it isn't like that.'' Said Christian.

She got mad.'' Then what is it.''

''I'm sorry, but I need to go.''

Kurumu couldn't believe it.

''So, there is another woman you….'' Kurumu's heart was about to die.

Christian saw her pain. ''Kurumu.''

She snapped. ''IF YOU WANT IT TO END JUST SAY IT.'' Yelled an emotional Kurumu.

Christian saw Kurumu on the verge of breaking down. She was crying, completely crying.

Christian was in pain. He didn't want this. His feelings for Kurumu are pure.

''But before you say anything i want you to know.'' said Kurumu. Christian got closer.

''Kurumu-'' Christian was interrupted by Kurumu who said something that Christian will remember forever.

''WILLIAM JASON RESO I LOVE YOU.'' Yelled Kurumu. Christian Jumped.

''Kurumu.'' Christian said with a full on blush.

''Christian, at 1st when I saw you I was just thinking of someone else to be part of my plan, then in the infirmary i was getting a crush on you, then after you saved me from Moka my crush was true, then after all the things you've done for me I realized.'' Kurumu broke down before finishing her sentence.

''Kurumu?''

''I LOVE YOU, CHRISTIAN, I LOVE YOU TO DEATH AND ONWARD.''

Christian's heart, was happy as fuck, you can't measure this happiness.

''I DON'T WANT ANOTHER MAN I ONLY WANT YOU, CHRISTIAN.'' Kurumu said then she went down to crying. '' And now you leave me, for another woman, WHY.''

Christian then went to her, pulled her up to his face and kissed her.

Both their hearts became full of love.

As soon as Christian let go Kurumu was speechless.

''Christian.'' Kurumu said as her breath was taken from her very 1st kiss.

''Yes, I did love another woman, but not as much as I love you, Kurumu Kurono.'' Christian said with a smile.

''Christian.''

''Kurumu, allow me to explain, and all your questions will be answered.'' He pleaded. She nodded.

Christian told her everything, about the wwe, his double duty, edge and his retirement, edge choice to come here, him coming along, Jericho and how they know each other, his ex wives, Trish and more.

''Wow, Why didn't you tell me sooner?'' Kurumu asked.

''I didn't know if you'd take me serious if I told you I wrestle, cause people think it's dumb.'' Christian said with Kurumu in his arms.

''Christian, I don't care if you're the demon of hell himself.'' Said Kurumu. Christian went wide eyed.

''Just joking, besides, You're not the evil type, at least not to me.'' Kurumu said with a smile.

''Kurumu, you mean everything to me.'' Christian said.

They weren't paying attention but they were being watched.

''I've been in love with you since I 1st saw you.''

Kurumu was blushing red. So was Christian.

''I'm glad I got to tell you this.'' Christian said. Their faces got close.

''Christian-kun.''

''Kurumu-chan.''

They lock lips once again.

Then after a few minutes they let go.

They looked at each other and said.

'' Watashiwa anata o''

 **I THINK THAT'S I LOVE YOU IN JAPANESE.**

''Well I think it's about time I get moving, hopefully I'll be back tonight.'' Said a smiling Christian.

''I'll wait for you.'' Kurumu said with blushing face.

''I don't want you to stay up late, then be tired all Saturday, and sleep all of the next day, cause I was think we should do something Sunday.'' Said Christian.

Kurumu's blush got redder.

''Okay, my love.'' Said Kurumu.

Christian got on the bus, then looked towards Kurumu, who had her arm to her side.

''Hey.'' Said Christian.

 **THE SONG AS REACH IT'S 3RD VERSE, IT FITS HERE. DON'T KNOW IT, I'LL SING IT. NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD BE HERE, YEAH NOT GONNA DO IT. XD**

Kurumu looked at her man.

He got off the bus and walked towards her.

''We're now really boyfriend and girlfriend now, right?'' said Christian.

''YES.'' Shouted Kurumu.

They were blushing

''Now I'm not some lover, I'm your true lover.'' Said Christian.

''Yes, and someday we'll be married.'' Kurumu said. She blushed at her words and so did Christian.

''I have to go, see you soon.'' Christian said as he gave Kurumu one last kiss. It was heavenly bliss.

Christian got on the bus and waved.

Kurumu waved also.

The bus went on.

 **SONG ENDS**

Kurumu smiled and remembered class, she ran but even though if she was late, it will be worth it.

The whole day Kurumu smiled. Tsukune, Moka, And Yukari wondered why. Tsukune didn't have to wonder much, but for edge and Jericho, they knew why completely.

At smack down Christian entered the arena with a smile. Then out comes everybody, to bomb his with questions of edge and him.

''Calm down, I'll answer all your questions. Said Christian.

Cena then spoke up. ''Can you tell us of that kiss mark on you?'' Cena said. Everyone eyed Christian.

''What kiss mark.'' Asked Christian.

'' I see it on your lip.'' Said Cena.

Christian put his hand on his lip and saw some blue stuff come off, maybe on that second kiss Kurumu had lipstick on.

''Great, really Kurumu.'' Christian said. He hoped no one heard him. He was heard.

Everyone went oh.

''Kurumu, who that Mr. captain charisma?'' toyed Cena.

Christian didn't wanna answer that at all so he ran as fast as he could away from them.

It was 2 in the morning and Kurumu was waiting at the bus stop. She was suppose to be in bed.

''Christian, maybe he's right I should go get some sleep.'' Said Kurumu, then the bus came.

Her heart was fluttering.

 **Starts playing: JUST CLOSE YOUR EYES BY WATERPROOF BLONDE. CHRISTIAN'S OLD JUST CLOSE YOUR EYES WWE THEME.**

The doors open.

''You've been waiting long?'' Asked the bus driver.

'' Well, after the club meeting was when I got here so..8-10 hours.'' Kurumu smiled.

''Well then, did you hear that man, 8-10 hours, better make all this worth it.'' Said the bus driver towards Kurumu's boyfriend.

''I will.'' Said Christian who stepped off the bus.

''Okay then, see you next Friday.'' The bus driver said as he shut the bus's doors, then went on his way.

''Well then, looks like those 2 are happy.'' Said the bus driver to himself.

Christian looked as the bus went on its way, then looked at Kurumu.

''Kurumu.'' Christian said to his girl who had one arm on the other. She got closer. They both started to blush.

''Christian.''

 **AW SHIT.**

''Kurumu.''

''Christian.''

They were in each others arms.

''Oh Kurumu.''

''Oh Christian.''

They locked lips.

They kept their lips locked for a few more minutes.

''Well, looks like it's time for us to get to our rooms.'' Said Christian with a sad face.

'' We have all the time after our club meeting and Sunday.'' Kurumu said with a smile. Christian nodded.

''Um Christian?'' asked Kurumu.

''Yes my dear Kurumu.'' Said Christian.

''Can you walk me to my dorm?'' She pleaded.

''Why wouldn't i.'' said Christian.

As they walked towards Kurumu's dorm, they talked about how their day was. Christian's had the most action besides Kurumu's.

''They really were surprised that someone here kissed you.'' Said Kurumu.

''Yeah and what's worse I was asked to get a picture of you, my match was full of interruptions, even the ref was curious, he started asking me questions, it was a nightmare, at least I may have a shot the world heavyweight title soon.'' Said Christian with pride as he hopes to avenge his friend.

Kurumu flinched when she heard nightmare.

''Kurumu, what's wrong, you seem frightened.'' Said Christian.

''it's cause of the word you said.''

''What, world heavyweight?''

''No, nightmare.'' Went Kurumu.

''Night...mare.''

Christian then remembered his nightmare of losing Kurumu, just from the word. He was tense.

''Christian what's wrong?'' asked Kurumu. Christian saw the dorm and remembered what happened last time.

''There's my dorm.'' Said Kurumu.

''Wait.'' Said Christian.

Kurumu looked over to him.

''There's something I must tell you.'' Christian said nervously.

'' Me too.'' Said Kurumu.

They told each of their nightmares, from the sound of thing they were equal in sadness, pain , everything.

 **WHAT ELSE WAS THERE TO TALK OF.**

''Kurumu, I'm sorry to hear that.'' Said a tearing Christian, who was crying after telling his nightmare of losing Kurumu to edge and Jericho.

''I am too, Christian.'' Said Kurumu, who was also crying from telling her nightmare of losing Christian to a woman who looked liked Trish stratus.

They then hugged each other tight, hoping not to lose another.

''I don't wanna let go.'' Said Christian.

''Me too.'' Said Kurumu.

Christian knew she had to go to sleep so he let go, and told her he will see her tomorrow.

''Promise.''

''I promise.'' Christian said to his love.

''Well can we seal it with a kiss?'' asked Kurumu.

He gave her a long kiss.

He didn't wanna let go, but he had to.

''Bye.'' Said Christian.

''Bye.'' Said Kurumu.

Christian sneaked into his room and fell asleep on his bed.

''Kurumu, you lips are better than the others i've kissed before.'' said Christian as he fell asleep.

Edge and Jericho heard what he say.

''Well, well, someone's happy.'' Edge and Jericho said as they gave each other a thumps up. They were asleep, but woke when Christian came in.

The next day Christian got up at 6:30 and rushed out, he had on the usual, except in his ring attire with his t-shirt on. Edge and Jericho caught him leaving and went, ''Whoa where's the fire?'' said edge and Jericho. Who was up 10 minutes before him.

Christian didn't mind them as he ran out of the dorm, to another person's dorm.

It was 7 am when Christian was standing out of a certain dorm, he was waiting for someone.

At 7:10 that person came out and when she saw Christian, she went in and hugged him. Of course he hugged back.

''Good Morning, Kurumu.'' said Christian with a smile.

''Good Morning. Christian.'' Kurumu said.

They looked into each other eyes before they spoke again.

''Kurumu, don't you think it's time for us to tell the school we're official now.'' said Christian.

Kurumu smiled.

''Let's seal it with a kiss.'' asked Kurumu.

Christian nodded and gave her a quick kiss, he wanted it to be longer, but they had to think of a way to show their love.

''I got it.'' said Christian.

''What is it?'' asked Kurumu.

Christian told her of his plan, and after that she smiled and nodded.

''Come on, lets get to the school.'' Said Christian.

''Okay.'' said Kurumu.

Christian then took her hand in his. Kurumu was blushing.

They started walking to the school.

It was less than 10 minutes before 1st period started and Edge, Tsukune, Moka. Yukari didn't know where Christian or Kurumu was. Jericho had stopped by for a bit to talk to edge, he was surprised that they weren't around.

''Maybe he's late.'' said Jericho.

''Well, he better get here soon.'' said a concerned Edge.

Christian and Kurumu were outside the door.

''Ready?'' asked Christian to Kurumu.

''I'm ready when you are.'' Said Kurumu.

They walked in with hand in hand.

Once they walked in, everyone turned their heads towards the 2, and when they saw where their hands were, everyone began talking.

''Are they holding hands.''

''You gotta be kidding.''

''Pedo, pure pedo.''

''Actually, there's the age of consent.''

''NO BODY CARES WOMAN.''

Edge was annoyed by these words, and so was Jericho.

''What are you 2 doing?'' asked Edge and Jericho. Tsukune, Moka, and Yukari were wide eyed at this.

Christian winked at edge and Jericho, and winked at Tsukune, Moka, And Yukari. He then turned to his girl. He nodded.

''Everybody, may i have your attention.'' asked Kurumu.

Everybody turned and looked at the front of the room.

''Everyone has been talking about me and Christian, and whether we're dating or not.'' said Kurumu.

All the boys and girls stood up. So did Tsukune, Moka ,and Yukari. Edge and Jericho were already standing.

''Well, we have some good news, well awesome news.'' Kurumu said.

All the boys got happy and so did the girls, they was hoping that they weren't dating and this was all a joke.

''Come on, don't tell me this was all a joke.'' Thought Tsukune.

''Is this a joke, have they not been dating.'' Thought Moka.

''Did busty bimbo and old man fool us?'' thought Yukari.

These 3 were the only ones who didn't want them to not be together. Everyone else wanted them not together.

'' Everyone, me and Christian are-'' Kurumu paused, for dramatic effect.

Everyone opened their mouths and made an oh, making the atmosphere full of suspense. They wanted them not to date, the boys wanted Kurumu, and the girls wanted Christian. However, their dreams were obliterated.

''Dating.'' Kurumu said with a smile. Everyone was shocked.

''WHAT THE FUCK.'' Went the girls.

''HOLD UP WHAT.'' Went the boys.

''Yes.'' went Tsukune, Moka, and Yukari, while edge and Jericho nodded.

Then the students said something, that they shouldn't have said. It only made it worse for them.

''Where's the proof?''

''Yeah.''

Edge and Jericho nodded.

Tsukune, Moka, and Yukari nodded as well.

''You want proof.'' asked Christian.

Everyone said yeah.

''Kurumu.'' Christian said as he turned to her.

''Christian.'' Said Kurumu as she turned to him.

 **STARTS PLAYING: JUST CLOSE YOUR EYE BY WATERPROOF BLONDE. CHRISTIAN'S OLD WWE THEME. WWE STYLE**

Christian and Kurumu then went into each other arms and kiss each other.

Everybody went WHAT THE FUCK, as Christian and Kurumu were kissing.

Tsukune And Moka clapped and cheered. So did Yukari.

Edge and Jericho smiled and said.

''Awesome.''

Then the 1st period bell rang, Jericho jumped as soon as he heard it, and ran for his classroom, after saying bye to his pals of course.

Christian and Kurumu were still kissing, then came in Ms. Nekonome.

''Good morning, students-'' Ms. Nekonome paused as she saw Christian and Kurumu kissing. ''Excuse me?'' said Ms. Nekonome. Christian and Kurumu stopped kissing, and looked at Ms. Nekonome.

Christian and Kurumu looked at the teacher with worried eyes.

 **SONG ENDS**

Everyone in the class went.

''Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, hey ,hey, hey, good bye.''

''You are screwed.''

Tsukune, Moka and Yukari were wide eyed that they were caught.

Edge said. ''FUCK.''

''Um, Ms. Nekonome, we can explain.'' Said Christian and Kurumu, who received an unreal comment from the head teacher.

''Don't worry it's fine.'' Nekonome said with a smile. Everybody said 'what'.

''I understand when 2 people love each other, oh it's just like romeo and juliet, except you 2 don't die.'' She said with a smile.

Christian and Kurumu looked at each other and then back at Ms. Nekonome.

''So you won't tell?'' asked Christian.

''Of course, just don't let it get in the way of my teaching.'' she said/

''Arigato, Ms. Nekonome.'' said Kurumu.

''Sure.''

Tsukune, Moka, Yukari, and edge all cheered, while everybody else boo'ed.

''BULLSHIT.'' Said the whole class. Ms. Nekonome turned to them.

'' Sounds like somebody wants homework.'' said Nekonome. Everyone shook their heads no.

After 1st period, Christian couldn't wait to get to 4th period, cause then he'll have Kurumu all to himself.

 **WHICH WE WILL GO TO NOW.**

They did the same thing as they did 1st period, except the comments were different.

''Hey, teacher, why don't you go report this guy.'' said one student to edge.

The whole class went 'Yeah.'

''Why?'' said edge. Christian and Kurumu looked over at edge.

''Because if 2 people truly love each other then they should, no, must be together no matter what, if they are hetero, homo, whatever, as long as they love each other, then they should, must be allowed to be happy.'' said edge.

The class blinked, then realized their mistake.

''AND IF I EVER SEE OR HEAR YOU TRY AND RUIN THEIR LOVE, I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE HELL, IS THAT CLEAR.'' Yelled Edge at his class. They were scared completely of him.

He looked over at his friend and gave him a thumps up.

Christian nodded and went back to kissing Kurumu. Edge left them be as he went on teaching.

* * *

 **WELL THEN, THAT WAS MY SPECIAL CHAPTER, IT WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER BUT I WAS RUSHED, BUT NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE CHAPTER EVERYONE'S BEEN WAITING FOR, WHICH WELL HAVE NEXT TIME. AND THAT'S AWESOMENESS MEETS A ROMANCE (CHRISTIAN AND KURUMU) I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR READING THIS NOW OR IN THE FUTURE AND I WILL SEE YOU NEXT TIME IN AWESOMENESS MEETS A SNOW WOMAN( THE RATED R SUPERSTAR MEETS HIS SNOW WOMAN) WHICH WILL KIND OF FOLLOW THE ANIME OF COURSE SO YEAH, BUT UNTIL THEN, UNTIL THEN. HIT THE MUSIC.**

 **PLAYS: JUST CLOSE YOUR EYES BY WATERPROOF BLONDE. CHRISTIAN OLD WWE THEME.**

 **THE ONLY REASON IT AIN'T ACTING UP IS CAUSE I'M HOLDING IT, FUCK.**


	10. AWESOMENESS MEETS A SNOW WOMAN

**WHAT'S UP.. AH HA. IT'S THE CHAPTER THAT WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR BUT BEFORE WE START, I WILL SAY THAT, IN THIS CHAPTER I WILL TELL SOME IMPORTANT NOTES TOWARDS THE SCENES THAT TAKE PLACE, LIKE THE TIME THEY DO, IN COMPARE TO THE OTHER CHAPTER, CAUSE THIS HAPPENED ON THE DAY THE GIN WAS FORGIVEN, THEN CHASED BY GIRLS, AND YOU KNOW THE OTHER THING, NOW, THIS WILL BE LIKE THE STORY, BUT SOME OF THE SCENES WON'T BE THE SAME, YOU'LL SEE. SO… HIT THE MUSIC.**

 **PLAYS: ROSARIO + VAMPIRE THEME… WHAT THE FUCK.**

 **GIRL: ''LET ME.'' *FREEZES BOX***

 **''UH HOW THAT GONNA HELP.''**

 **GIRL: ''TRY IT NOW.''**

 **PLAYS: YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME BY JIM JOHNSON AND THE WWE. EDGE AND CHRISTIAN THEME.**

 **''THANKS…. SHE'S GONE, OH WELL.'' ENJOY**

 **CHAPTER 6: AWESOMENESS MEETS A SNOW WOMAN( THE RATED R SUPERSTAR MEETS HIS SNOW WOMAN)**

* * *

After the end if 2nd period, Tsukune and some of the others were handing out news papers.

'' Peeping tom exposed, everyone's privacy restored.'' Said Tsukune. It was the headline's title. The papers were selling well.

Then out came a girl with purple hair, blue eyes, she had on a white wide necked sweater with blue sleeves that were over a black tank top and a short skirt. She also had a lollipop in her mouth.

She was walking by when she heard Tsukune's voice and what he said. She decided to go get a newspaper, cause she was bored. He didn't notice her.

''Hey?'' said the girl. Tsukune turned to face her.

''Yeah?'' he said.

''Can I see that?'' the girl said pointing to the newspaper. Tsukune gave her it.

''Thanks.'' She said.

''uh sure.'' Replied Tsukune.

She looked over the headline title. Then she went down the page and saw the publishers names. She then looked at the main one. She then blinked and looked again. She couldn't believe who it was.

She then gave back the paper to Tsukune.

''Thanks, bye.'' She ran away after handing the paper back to Tsukune.

''Hey, wait.'' Said Tsukune but she was gone.

Mean while it was 3rd period, Edge and Christian were teaching their class, of course, so far things looked pretty good.

''Okay, so far things seem peaceful, huh Christian.'' Said Edge with a smile on his face.

''Yeah.'' Said Christian. Edge then made a smirk on his face.

''So, Christian?'' asked edge.

''Yeah.''

''That thing that happened earlier, are you and Kurumu gonna do that next period.?'' Asked the rated r superstar.

Christian blinked. ''That's a secret.'' Said captain charisma.

Just then the gym door opened up, but no one heard it. Edge and Christian were enjoying their period so far, until something unexpected happened.

Edge looked to his right and saw the door had been opened.

'' What the hell, did someone leave.'' Edge said as he looked around his class, no one seemed missing. He looked back over and jumped when he saw a girl with purple hair standing there at the door. Edge just stared at her.

''What the… oh my goodness, that girl is beautiful, wait what I am I thinking.'' Thought edge.

''Christian, watch the class with an eagle eye.'' Asked edge. Christian nodded.

The girl stepped back out of the gym and into the hallway, edge followed and when he got out of the gym, he closed the door behind him. He looked over at the girl with angered eyes.

''Hey, you look like at student, why aren't you in class?'' asked edge. The girl was wide eyed. Edge noticed, she seemed to be out of it.

''Um, hello.'' Said the rated r superstar.

''It is you.'' Said the girl. Edge raised an eyebrow.

''What?'' went edge.

''Adam Copeland, the rated r superstar , the ultimate opportunist, edge, it is you.'' Said the girl. Edge blinked.

''What, who are you, how do you know me?'' said edge.

''I remember you from the wwf, you're my favorite superstar.'' Said the girl with bright stars in her eyes.

Edge was surprised, he didn't think anyone besides Tsukune knew about him from the wwe, or when it was wwf.

''Really?'' said edge. She nodded.

''How long have you been watching me in the wwe?''

''Ever since I was little, I even went to a few shows.'' Said the girl. Edge began to smile.

'' I wonder how much she knows about me.'' Thought Edge.

'' So, you're a real edge head, huh?'' asked edge. She nodded.

''Okay, then answer a few questions.'' Said the ultimate opportunist.

''Okay.'' She said.

''When did I, won the royal rumble?''

''2010.''

''Correct, who did I face at wrestlemania 24?''

''Undertaker.'' She said.

''Correct.'' Said Edge. He then decided to go back a few years, because these were recent.

''Okay, when did I win the wwe championship for the 1st time?''

''New year's revolution in 2006.''

''who did I beat?'''

''John Cena.''

''How?''

''By cashing in money in the bank.'' The girl said. Edge was impressed.

''Okay, how many tag team titles have I won?'' asked edge.

''14, 12 of the titles was the world tag team and 2 of them was the wwe tag team titles.''

''What was my 1st singles title?''

''The wwf intercontinental title.''

''When did I 1st win the world tag team titles and who was my partner and where was it at and what was the match type.

''You won it on april 2 at wrestlemania 2000, or wrestlemania 16 with Christian as your partner and it was the 1st ever tlc match.''

''I'm impressed, but now, when did I win king of the ring?'' said edge with a smile.

''In 2001.'' Said the girl.

''How many times did I cash in money in the bank?''

'' 2.''

''How many times have I won the money in the bank match?''

''Once.'

''How was I able to cash in money in the bank a second time if I didn't win the match a second time.''

''You forced mr. kennedy in a match, where you defeated him to become money in the bank.''

''Who did I team up with to become unified wwe tag team champ with?''

''Chris Jericho.''

''How many times have I been a world champ?''

''11.''

''When was the last time I won the world title?''

The girl started so shake. Edge noticed.

''Against Dolph Ziggler.''

''Right, now, when was my last match?'' asked edge.

The girl looked up to him, she was about to answer, but Edge put his hand up.

''Okay, that's enough, you seem to know a good deal about me.'' Said edge.

She nodded.

''So, what's your name?'' asked edge.

''Mizore Shirayuki.'' She said.

''What?'' said edge. She blinked.

''My name is- '' she was interrupted.

''IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOUR NAME IS.'' Said edge with a smirk. The girl giggled.

''What's so funny?'' asked edge.

''You used one of the rock's catchphrases, I didn't see it coming.'' She said. Edge smiled.

''Mizore Shirayuki, that's a nice name.'' said edge.

''Thank you.'' Mizore said.

Edge and Mizore stared at each other for a bit.

''Edge is so much hotter face to face, than on T.V and from a front row seat.'' Mizore thought.

''Mizore is actually beautiful, uh what am I saying, I can't let this get to me, my job will be at risk, but she's so cute, so kawaii, ahhh, I'm doing it again.'' Thought edge.

Mizore spoke up.'' I like you edge.'' Edge raised an eyebrow.

''What, oh.'' Edge was starting to blush.

''Well, I, like, you, too.'' Said edge. Mizore smiled and so did edge.

Then out came Christian, who was looking for his friend, he saw edge talking to Mizore.

''Hey, edge what's taking you?'' asked Christian who walked up to the 2.

''Oh, uh nothing, why?'' said edge. Christian then saw the girl.

''Who's she?'' asked Christian.

''Her name is Mizore.'' Said edge. Mizore had an annoyed face on.

''I didn't expect to see the backstabbing captain charisma here.'' Said Mizore. Christian looked at her with wide eyes.

''What did you say?'' said Christian.

''And not to mention, you're being rude.'' She said.

''Now hold on, who was talking to you.'' Said Christian. She pointed at edge.

''Dude, come on man, leave this trouble maker.'' Said Christian. Edge blinked.

''Now hold on, who said she was a trouble maker.'' Said edge in defense of Mizore, she smiled.

''Yeah, so leave us alone.'' She said. Christian looked for a second then shook his head.

''Really, come on man, this is a joke right?'' said Christian.

Just then the end of 3rd period bell went off.

''Great, look how much time you've wasted for us.'' Said Mizore to Christian.

''Now wait a minute.'' Said Christian. Then from behind Mizore he saw Kurumu coming.

''Hey, Christian.'' She called out to her boyfriend. He waved.

Mizore saw this as a sign to bail, so she did. She tapped edge on the shoulder.

''I'll see you later, adam.'' Mizore said as she winked at edge, with a tone that sounded cold and wanting at the same time.

She went on her way, then came Kurumu who saw what just happened.

''Who was that?'' said Kurumu.

''A friend.'' Said edge.

''Okay then.'' Said Kurumu.

She then turned to Christian.

''Ready.'' She said.

''Yeah.'' Christian said.

Christian and Kurumu went inside to prepare completely. Edge was about to go in, till he was stopped by another teacher.

''Excuse me, Mr. Copeland.'' Said the teacher, Edge turned to face the person.

He looked tan with black hair, and wore what seemed like a track suit.

''Can I help you?'' said edge.

''Ah yes, my name is Okuto Kotsubo, I'm the phys e.d teacher for the 5th and 6th periods.'' He said.

''Oh nice to meet you.'' Said edge who shook the man hand.

''It's nice to meet you as well, it's weird, how come we haven't meet before?'' said Okuto.

''Maybe because I haven't had the time to, nor the chance to.'' Said edge.

''I see, well hope to see you again soon mr. Copeland.'' Said Okuto who went on about his business.

Edge looked at him as he left and whispered.'' Why do I wanna punch him?'' He chose to ignore it and go inside the gym.

 **AND THIS PART IS WHEN THEY TOLD THE 4TH PERIOD OF THEIR LOVE AND THEY WERE OFFICIALLY DATING, JUST LIKE IN THE SPECIAL CHAPTER, SO LETS JUST SKIP ON.**

After 4th period it was time for lunch, there was Tsukune, Moka, Yukari and Jericho, waiting for Edge, Christian and Kurumu.

''Hey, there they are.'' Said Jericho.

He signaled for them like the rock does except his index finger. They saw and went to their friends.

''So, how was every one's day so far?'' asked Jericho.

Moka and Yukari had a good day so far, but for Tsukune it was the same except for one thing.

''Well, as I was handing out papers, this girl came up to me with purple hair.'' Said Tsukune.

Edge then raised an eyebrow. ''I've seen a girl with purple hair.'' Thought edge.

''Did she have a lollipop in her mouth?'' asked Edge to Tsukune.

''Yeah, she just came up and wanted a newspaper, so I gave her one, after reading the front page, she gave it back to me, why?'' said Tsukune.

Edge and Christian Looked at each other for a moment. Jericho got curious.

''Why would you asked that huh, edge?'' said Jericho with a smirk, he was bored.

''Oh, just cause.'' Said edge. He then felt the room get a little colder.

''Is it me, or is the room, colder?'' asked Edge.

''You're right it is colder.'' Said Christian.

''What the hell?'' went Jericho. They looked around for the source of the problem, when they found it, it was cause of a girl with purple hair.

''Mizore?'' went edge as soon as he saw her. She waved and walked closer to him.

''Hello, edge.'' Said Mizore.

Everyone seemed frozen solid from the cold.

''Um, what's up?'' asked edge.

She grabbed his arm.

''Can you come with me for a minute?'' she asked.

''Why?''

''I wanna ask you something.''

''Can't you say it here.'' Said edge.

''It's private.''

''Well, can it wait, I'm kind of talking with my friends.'' Said edge.

She looked behind him. And saw 6 other people.

''Them.'' She said. Edge nodded.

''Well, they can wait.'' She said as she started to pull him away.

Just then Christian and Jericho came up and got her arm off of edge.

''Hey.'' Went Mizore. ''What's the big idea?''

''Our friend said that he doesn't wanna go, then he doesn't have to go.'' Said Christian.

''Yeah, so go take a hike you purple parasite.'' Said Jericho with a heel smirk.

Mizore looked at Christian and back at Jericho.

''Jericho, you haven't changed one bit have you.'' Mizore said.

''WHAT?'' went Jericho. ''You think you know me, junior?''

''Yep, do I have to prove it.'' Mizore said with a smirk.

Jericho then made a face at Mizore.

''Do you know who you are talking to?'' he said. She nodded.

''1st let me start with him.'' Mizore said as she pointed to Christian.

''I'll be brief, William Jason Reso, a.k.a Christian, has won 9 tag team titles in wwe, 7 with edge, he was a wwf lightweight champion, which he won the title in his debut, he was also a multi time intercontinental champion, hardcore champion, European champion, and a few other titles, but not in wwe.'' Said Mizore.

Christian was surprised. Mizore then pointed at Jericho.

''Christopher Keith Irvine, a.k.a Chris Jericho, has won the wwe intercontinental championship 9 times, more than anyone else in wwe history, you were ecw world television champ, wcw cruiserweight champ, wcw world television champ, wwf champion, 2 time wcw champion, 3 world heavyweight champion, and you and big show were the unified wwe tag team champs, which you 2 were after edge got injured of course, and you were the 1st wwe undisputed champion.'' Mizore said with a smirk.

Jericho was impressed. ''Nice, seems like junior here has done her homework.''

''Thank you, now if you'll excuse us.'' Said Mizore, as she tried to take edge away.

Just then the rest of the group stood up, ready to jump in. Mizore was getting annoyed.

''Okay, really?'' said Mizore. They really didn't want edge to leave.

''Sorry Mizore.'' Said Edge. ''Maybe we can talk another time?''

Mizore was upset. She seemed to be shaking.

''Fine.'' She said as she left the cafeteria.

Edge felt something strange in his heart, it hurt.

''What the hell?'' went edge as he felt pain in his heart. He chose to ignore it.

As he and his friends were talking he heard some nearby conversations.

''Hey, did you see that Mizore chick.''

''Yeah?''

''I heard that, last semester she got in trouble with a teacher.''

''Okay, so?''

''So, she was forced not to come to school because of that.''

''Oh really.''

Edge raised an eyebrow at this info.

After lunch, edge decided to go look for Mizore. He found her outside.

''Mizore.'' Edge said calling out to her. She smiled when she saw him.

''Edge, you came looking for me?'' Mizore asked.

''Yeah, sorry about what happened earlier.'' He said.

''It's fine.'' Mizore said with a smile.

Edge and Mizore began to stare at each other again for a bit, they started to blush.

''Edge, you still reek of awesomeness.'' Mizore thought.

''Mizore, she's so, wow.'' Thought edge.

''Hey edge?'' asked Mizore. She wasn't gonna be able to get far.

2 people came out, called for edge. It was Christian and Jericho. They ran up to him when they saw Mizore. They were on the offensive.

''Hey, what do you think you're doing?'' said Christian.

''Yeah, you raven hair parasite.'' Said Jericho.

''Why don't you to go fuck yourselves, like you did when you guys were a tag team.'' Said Mizore. Christian and Jericho got angry.

''WHAT.'' Went Jericho.

''You heard me.'' Said Mizore.

Edge then intervened. ''Mizore, don't you think you're being a bit rude?'' said Edge.

''What?'' went Mizore. Then came Tsukune, Moka, Yukari, and Kurumu. They kept a good distance though.

''I mean, don't you think it's wrong to insult someone.'' Said edge.

Mizore then took a step back. ''But, Edge.'' Mizore was speechless.

''I would like it if you would apologize to my friends.'' Said edge. Jericho and Christian smiled.

Mizore looked down and got a smirk on her face. She looked back up.

''Okay.'' Said Mizore.

''Good.'' Said Edge.

Mizore walked up to Christian and Jericho.

''Christian, Jericho.'' She said.

''We're waiting.'' Said the 2.

''I'm sorry.'' Mizore said.

They smiled.

So did Edge, Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari.

''She doesn't seem to bad.'' Thought Tsukune and Moka.

Mizore then grew a sadistic smile.

''For this.'' Mizore said as she froze Christian and Jericho's legs.

''WHOA, FUCK.'' Said the 2 as they fell on to the ground. Everyone went wide eyed.

''MIZORE.'' Yelled edge. She turned to him.

''WHAT THE FUCK, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?'' Edge was in shock.

Mizore looked at edge and back at Christian and Jericho, then she went wide eyed at her actions. She locked paranoid.

She ran from them. Edge saw her go, and felt bad for how he yelled at her.

Then came Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu and Yukari.

''What just happened.'' Went Tsukune. Edge was just as surprised as the rest of them.

''Christian!'' went Kurumu as she saw her love's legs trapped in ice.

''Oh no, Jericho.'' Went Yukari. Jericho then calculated the situation.

''It's fine, I can get us out.'' Said Jericho.

''How?'' went Kurumu.

Jericho, took out his right hand, ball it up into a fist. Opened it and numbers came out.

''Whoa.'' Went Kurumu and Moka.

Jericho then used his left hand to put in a sequence of numbers into code. Once the code was made, a chip fell into his right opened hand. He crushed.

''Move.'' Said Jericho. Everyone got back.

Jericho right arm became a buster, he then fired a fire bullet at the legs of Christian. He then did the same to himself. They were freed.

''You okay?'' asked Jericho to Christian.

''Yeah, thanks.'' Said Christian.

They then looked at edge.

''What.'' He went.

''THAT GIRL IS TROUBLE.'' Said the 2.

''UHHH.'' Was all edge could say.

''Seriously, she froze us.'' Said Jericho.

''Yeah, she's bad news man.'' Said Christian. Edge didn't wanna believe Mizore was bad news, she just seemed misunderstood. Edge needed to be somewhere to ease up.

''Um, I have somewhere to be.'' Said edge. As he ran off to the headmasters office. No one wanted to chase him.

Edge was inside the headmaster's office with a concerned look on his face.

''Hello edge.'' Said the headmaster. He noticed he was alone.

''Sir I have something serious I must ask you.'' Edge said.

''About?''

''A girl named Mizore Shirayuki.'' Edge said with a blush but at the same time serious.

''Ah, I see, sit down edge and I will tell you everything you need to know.'' Said the headmaster.

After 5th period was done. Okuto dismissed his class and watched as they all left. He was watching Mizore, who was in his 5th period, carefully.

''Hmm.'' Okuto went with a smirk on his face.

Mizore was in the forest sitting against a tree, her head down, thinking of what she done earlier towards Christian and Jericho, and how edge yelled at her.

She was crying.

''Edge, why won't you understand.'' She said.

Then she heard a sound from behind. She froze.

''Well look what we have here, you know I can't stand how come girls develop way too fast.'' Said someone from behind.

Mizore turned around. ''Ahhhh.''

After sometime had passed the headmaster had told edge everything he needed about the girl.

Edge couldn't believe it.

''So, you're telling me, Mizore had frozen a teacher before, and was suspended as a result.'' Said edge.

''Yes, also she's been making things harder for her as well, especially with what she did earlier to Christian and Jericho.'' The headmaster said.

Edge blinked when he heard this, but didn't wanna know how he knew.

''Now, edge is there anyting else?''

''No sir.''

''Good.''

''Thank you for your time sir.' Said edge as he was about to leave before being stopped by the headmaster.

''Oh edge on thing I forgot to tell you.'' The headmaster said. Edge looked over to him.

''If you care for something you fight for it, no matter what, remember that.''

Edge just gave him a nod and headed out.

''If you're the ultimate opportunist, then I say you better take the opportunity of a lifetime.'' The headmaster said to himself.

Edge was walking along outside, looking for the others, when he walked by the infirmary he heard voices.

''So that Mizore girl did this.'' Someone said I the infirmary.

Edge looked to see who it was. It looked like the school nurse, along with Okuto who seemed frozen solid in bed. Also inside the room was Christian, and Jericho. Edge listened carefully.

''So looks like this Mizore girl has been causing trouble this whole time.'' Said Christian.

''Yeah, and now after this, I'm pretty sure this means expulsion for her.'' Said the nurse.

 **LIKE I SAID SOME SCENES ARE DIFFERENT, IF NOT ALL.**

''So we gotta find that parasite and make her pay for her actions.'' Said Jericho.

''Indeed.'' Said Christian.

''Great, so now's theirs a search party going out for her.'' Thought edge. He then went back to listening.

''Where was this guy found.'' Said Jericho.

''Some students found him out in the forest.'' Said the nurse. Edge knew where he needed to go now.

As he was heading into the forest he was called out by Tsukune and Moka who was passing by.

''Hey edge.'' Called out Tsukune. Edge only stopped for a second before running into the forest.

''Where's he going?'' went Moka.

''I don't know, but we better follow him.'' Said Tsukune. And so they did.

It took edge sometime, but he found a spot in the forest that was frozen.

 **DON'T, DON'T IF YOU DO, I, NO**

Edge then got on one knee and put his hands of the ice.

''Hmm, this way.'' Edge said as he pointed towards where the ocean was.

He hoped she hasn't done anything dumb, as he continued searching for her.

Edge started calling her name.

''Mizore.'' Edge yelled. He continued to call out for her.

Meanwhile a girl stood above a cliff, overlooking the ocean.

She was in tears.

She looked like she was about to jump, but then heard a voice call out for her.

''Mizore, damn it where are you, MIZORE.'' Edge yelled hoping to find her.

Once edge saw a clear he ran closer for it, once he got to it, he stopped running. He saw someone standing at the edge of the cliff. It was a girl with purple hair.

''Mizore, what are you doing.'' Asked edge.

''Edge, please leave me alone.'' Mizore said full of pain. Edge realized she was in pain from the sound of her voice. He looked at where she was standing again.

''Don't tell me you're gonna jump.'' Said edge who was wide eyed.

Meanwhile, behind a tree was 2 people, who were following edge and tried their best to be quiet.

''Mizore, stepped back from the cliff.'' Edge said. She didn't respond. ''MIZORE.''

''Damn it, leave me alone, just let me die in peace.'' Said Mizore. Edge raised an eyebrow.

''What do you mean?'' asked edge.

''No one knows my pain, my whole life I've been lonely.'' Said Mizore.

''Mizore.'' Edge said, he was speechless.

''But there was one thing that made me happy.'' She said.

''What?'' asked Edge.

''You.'' She said. Edge Blinked.

''It all started when I 1st saw you in wwf, when you and christian won your match at wrestlemania 2000, I took a liking to you guys then, I was 4 at the time.'' She said.

Edge was surprised to hear him and Christian had kept this girl happy.

''But then when you guys spit up, I was sad, but then I became happy again because of you.'' Mizore said.

''Really?'' asked Edge. Mizore Nodded.

''I was kind of having a crush on you, since 2001, and then you're attitude, confidence, energy, totally reeking of awesomeness, you in mr. never gonna stop me mode, I couldn't control myself.'' Mizore said.

Edge could hear the nervousness in her voice.

''Then came smack down the week after your match against Kurt angle, inside the steel cage, I had a front row ticket.''

 **I DON'T REMEMBER THE DATE SO WHATEVER WELL I THINK I HAVE AN IDEA, FLASHBACK. SMACK DOWN JUNE 6 2002.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: NEVER GONNA STOP ME BY ROB ZOMBIE. EDGE WWE THEME STYLE.**

Edge was doing his entrance of his, looking at the fans and their signs as he got to the ring.

Edge was in the middle of the ring with something on his mind, he was wearing his attire from that time period.

A young Mizore was in the front row seat with a sign up that said 'I LOVE YOU EDGE' With the words in a heart.

 **SONG STOPS**

Edge had a look on his face. He began talking.

''You know, I've been in this business for about 9 years now… and in those 9 years, when it comes to injures, I've been pretty lucky…. Up till now.

Everybody in the arena was in shock when edge finished his sentence, Little Mizore was the most shock.

''What does he mean?'' went little Mizore.

''You see, last week in a cage match with Kurt angle, I did a spear off the top rope, and.. I tore up my shoulder pretty bad- bad enough that the doctors say I'm gonna need surgery, and.. I'm not gonna be around for a little while.'' The fans became sad hearing all this.

''Oh no'' went Little Mizore. She had a tear in her eye. Edge continued.

''You know, I've been replaying this match in my head over and over since last week, and I've been thinking about it, and I've probably been thinking about it way too much.'' Edge paused for a moment to collect himself.

''But I'm pissed off!'' Edge said with anger. ''I'm mad at myself, I'm mad at my body for giving out on me, I'm mad because now this company has finally put the balls in my hands, and I can't hold on to it.''

The whole arena went silent.

''But if you ask me if I'd take that risk again- would I do that spear off the top rope again?''

Edge exploded with momentum. ''I'd tell you you're damn right I would.'' Everyone started cheering mad, Little Mizore was practical screeching. Edge continued.

''Because that risk helped me beat Kurt angle's ass, 1,2,3, right in the middle of the ring. And I'd take that risk again because I love this business .'' Everyone was on their feet for edge. Mizore couldn't stay in her seat ever since edge came out.

''I love everything about this business, and you know what, that's what kills me the most. It kills me to come out here and tell you I can't do this for a while. It kills me to come out here and say that I can't defend my king of the ring throne this year.'' Edge was full of emotion.

''But what kills me most of all is to come out here and forfeit my 1st round match tonight against Chris Jericho.'' Everyone boo'ed once they heard Jericho's name, and him getting a free pass.

Edge agreed with the fans completely. ''I don't blame ya, I feel the same way you do, but if you're asking yourself , is edge coming back?'' Edge paused for dramatic effect.

''I'D TELL YOU 'YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I WILL.'' Edge said with tons of momentum. Everyone cheered as loud as they could.

''And when I come back, I have one goal in mind- and that goal is to win the WWE UNDISPUTED CHAMPIONSHIP.'' Edge finally finished and the fans went wild.

 **SONG RESTARTS**

''I LOVE YOU EDGE.'' Said a happy Mizore.

 **I WANTED TO ADD THIS PART.**

As soon as edge got out of the ring, he was heading for the ramp from the back of the ring, as he was walking he noticed a little girl with purple hair with a sign that said ' I LOVE YOU EDGE' inside of hearts, he went to this where this girl was sitting at in the front row, her head was turned. She was looking at the crowds from the back. Then some started pointing at her, telling her to turn around.

Once the girl turned around, she was in for a surprise.

''OH MY GOODNESS.'' Went little Mizore, who was blushing crazy cause in front of her was edge.

''That's a nice sign there kid.'' Edge said with a smile.

''Thank you.'' Said little Mizore. Edge then snapped his fingers.

''I want you to have these.'' Edge said to little Mizore, whom he gave the sunglasses he wore to the ring.

She was blushing. ''Tha.. thank you.'' Little Mizore said with a full on blush. Edge then called for a picture with the little girl.

Once it was took, he gave the pic to her. ''Wow, thank you mr. edge.'' Said little Mizore. Edge was surprised that he had such a fan so he decided to give her a few more gifts.

''Wait till after the show, there'll be a gift box for you.'' He went and got a pen from the announcers table. He signed the pic.

''Show this to the guys at the concessions stand, okay.'' Said edge.

''Okay.'' Said Mizore. And with that edge waved her bye. She waved back.

''Oh edge, I wanna marry you.'' Said little Mizore.

 **Flashback ends AND SONG ENDS**

Edge was speechless, Mizore, the girl he has a crush on, they already met in the past.

''Mizore, you've..i … you've changed.'' Said edge.

''Edge?'' Mizore said.

''Yeah?''

''I… NEVER STOPPED HAVING A CRUSH ON YOU.'' She yelled. Edge started to blush.

''Even after you and lita, even after Vickie, I still have a crush on you.'' Said Mizore.

''Mizore.. I'm speechless.'' Said edge.

She started to cry again.

''But after wrestlemania this year I thought I'd never see you again, I thought I was gonna be lonely again.'' Mizore said.

''Because I had to retire cause of my neck injure.'' Said edge.

''But, when I saw your name under the main publisher list for the school's newspaper headline, I thought I'd have a chance to be with the man I've crushed on for years.'' Said Mizore.

''So that means.'' Said edge.

''That even as a heel, I still had a crush on you, but I hated the fact that you did a live sex show on raw.'' Said Mizore. Edge raised an eyebrow.

''Uh, then so you're crush kind of stopped for a bit at that moment?'' said edge.

''No, I still was crushing on you then, it was CAUSE YOU DID IT WITH LITA, I WANTED TO BE THE ONE TO DO IT WITH YOU.'' Yelled Mizore. Edge was shocked.

''What?'' went edge.

''Yes all the rated r things you did, I wanted to be part of, I was happy when you insulted Vickie Guerrero and wanted a divorce, I was so happy inside.'' Said Mizore, who went back to crying.

''Mizore.'' Edge said.

'But now, you won't accept me at all, even now.'' Said Mizore.

''But, Mizore why are you alone?'' asked edge.

'' Because who would want to be with a snow woman, I'm hated by everyone.'' Said Mizore. '' I can't take it no more.''

Edge saw her body shift. ''MIZORE.'' Edge saw her starting to fall off. He ran as fast has he could.

''Farewell, edge.'' Mizore said as she thought she was falling, but she felt a hand on her wrist. She looked to see who had her arm.

 **STARTS PLAYING: METALINGUS BY ALTER BRIDGE. EDGE WWE THEME SONG.**

Mizore saw edge with some tears in his eyes. ''Edge?'' she said.

''You're not going away from me like this.'' Shouted edge who was pulling her back up, but then a piece of the cliff broke off.

''Fucking, please.'' Said edge as his footing was now going as both he and Mizore started to fall.

Just then they heard yelling.

''EDGE, HOLD ON.'' Yelled Tsukune and Moka.

''Guys?'' said edge.

''Grab my hand'' Said Tsukune with his arm out for edge, edge managed to grab it.

''Gah, you 2 are heavy.'' Said a grunting Tsukune.

''REALLY.'' Yelled edge.

Mizore was shock at the events happening.

Just as soon as it was almost over, Tsukune began losing his footing.

''Ah, Moka, help.'' Pleaded Tsukune.

Moka reached out for him, but Tsukune missed and grabbed her rosary instead.

Then out came inner Moka, who saw the 3 about to fall, she then with one arm pulled them all up,they kind of was pulled a little tough and went flying a bit, they landed not too hard on the ground. Moka shook her head. She looked over the scene before talking.

''So, may I have an explanation.'' Asked Inner Moka. Everyone came back to their senses.

''Ah well you see, uh.'' Went Tsukune trying to explain as best he can. Then edge spoke up.

''Why not let Mizore talk, she has a better explanation than us.'' Tsukune nodded.

Mizore was reluctant to speak, but she spoke up anyway.

''I was going to end my life.'' She said as she looked down at the ground.

''Why?'' asked Inner Moka.

''Because, what is there to living, if there's nothing for you but being lonely and hated always.'' Said Mizore with tears. Edge had on a sad look. Moka shook her head.

'' You know what, that's pathetic, you think just cause of your hard life so far, that you can just go ahead and just kill yourself.'' Moka said. Mizore eyed her.

''Look girly, I don't know about you but you clearly haven't lived your life yet.'' Said Moka.

Mizore looked down in thought, then moka started speaking again.

''How about you try living your life 1st before thinking about dying next time.'' Said Moka.

Mizore nodded.

''And you talk about being lonely, why don't you look around and see, you're not alone.'' Said Moka with a smile.

Mizore blinked. ''What?'' Moka then pointed at edge.

''Uh, Moka, why you pointing at me.'' Asked edge.

''I heard everything, and saw everything, I think you should tell her something, rated r superstar, because this is a good opportunity for the ultimate opportunist, won't you agree?'' said Moka.

Edge blinked when he realized what she was talking about.

''Well, edge.'' Said Moka.

Mizore looked at Moka then back at edge. Tsukune was puzzled.

Edge then took a deep breath.

''Okay.'' Edge said as he walked up to Mizore. He looked her in the eyes.

''Mizore Shirayuki, I may, have, a little, tiny crush on you.'' Said edge. Mizore went wide eyed. Tsukune blinked. Moka gave him a look.

''Really, a little crush.'' Said Moka.

''Okay, I would say I maybe in love with her but I'm not sure.'' Said edge. Moka then thought of an idea.

''Has she been the only thing on your mind most of the day?'' asked Moka.

''Yes.'' Said edge.

''Do you feel real bad when, you hurt her feelings.'' Asked Moka.

''Yes.'' Said edge.

''Do you blush when you see her.''

''Yes.''

''Have you daydreamed about her?''

''Today during 4th period.'' Edge said.

Mizore was blushing after hearing these things.

''Do you like her?'' Asked Moka.

''Yes.''

''Do you really like her?''

''Yes.''

''Really really like her?''

''Moka what are you getting at?'' asked Edge.

''I'm saying do you believe you may be in love.'' Said Moka. Edge went wide eyed.

''I, I, I um.'' Edge was trapped. He doesn't wanna break her heart, but doesn't wanna get fired nether.

''Well edge?'' said Moka.

Edge couldn't talk. Moka then had an idea.

''Okay, if you really don't like her then,'' Moka said as she got closer to Mizore.'' You won't mind if I kick her.'' Said Moka. Edge went wide eyed. Moka didn't hear a word though.

''I see well then.'' Moka then eyed Mizore. Then out came edge in front of Moka.

''Moka, don't you dare hurt her.'' Said edge with a fire.

Mizore was blushing madly. ''Edge, my childhood crush, my hero, is protecting me.'' Mizore thought.

''I thought you didn't have exactly feelings for her?'' said Moka. Edge put his head down.

''Well?'' went Moka. Edge shot up.

''Moka, I have a crush on her okay there, I'm in love, you happy now you daughter of a bitch.'' Yelled edge. Moka blinked.

''So, now you admit it huh.'' Said Moka.

''Yeah, I do, so leave my Mizore alone.'' Said edge who was blushing at his actions.

''He called me his Mizore.'' Thought Mizore who blushed.

Moka then smiled.

''What's with the smile?'' said Edge.

''I just remembered what you called me.'' Said Inner Moka.

''Yeah, so?'' said edge.

Tsukune saw what was coming. ''Uh Moka.'' He said but she wasn't listening.

Moka then jumped in the air, edge then knew what she was gonna do.

''Oh fuck.'' Went edge.

''KNOW YOUR PLACE.'' Yelled Moka as she kicked Edge right in the neck. And sent him flying into a tree.

 **SONG ENDS**

''EDGE!'' Went Mizore.

''Moka, didn't you know about his Neck?'' asked Tsukune.

''What?'' went Moka.

''Uh boy.'' Said Tsukune.

''Edge.'' Mizore was on the verge of crying, till she heard a voice.

''Ow, my neck, my neck.. wait hold on?'' went edge who was seen standing up.

He was feeling his neck. He smiled.

''Hey, my neck, it's better.'' Said edge.

Tsukune was wide eyed, while Mizore went and hugged edge.

''What just happened.'' Went Moka.

Edge looked at Moka. ''Moka, your kick must have fixed my neck up somehow, thank you.'' Said edge. Moka smiled.

''Sure, just make sure to try and stay out of trouble.'' She said to edge, who was busy blushing at the fact that Mizore was hugging him. Moka shook her head. She went over to Tsukune and took her rosary back.

''Tsukune, please keep an eye on these guys.'' Asked Inner Moka. Tsukune Nodded.

And with that inner moka put back on the rosary and back came outer Moka. Tsukune grabbed her just to make sure she didn't fall.

''Moka, are you okay.'' Asked Tsukune.

Moka looked up. She smiled, and so did Tsukune.

They looked over and saw edge and Mizore looking at each other.

''Hey we should get back to the school.'' Said Tsukune.

Edge came to reality. ''But what about Mizore, I don't want her to be expelled.'' Said edge with Mizore in his arms.

Then out came Christian and Jericho.

''There you are dude.'' Said Christian.

Edge got ready to defend Mizore.

''Dude, really ,just come back to the school we got some news.'' Said Jericho,

Everyone went back to the school Tsukune with Moka right by his side, and Edge with Mizore in his arms.

Once they got to the front, Kurumu and Yukari called for their romances.

''Christian.'' Said Kurumu.

''Jericho.'' Said Yukari.

They waved to the 2.

''Did you find them?'' asked Yukari.

''Yep.'' Said Jericho.

He pointed behind them and showed Tsukune, Moka, Edge and Mizore.

''Oh, that's good.'' Said Yukari. Edge was holding Mizore tightly. Jericho turned to see edge hold Mizore tighter. He decided now was a good time to tell him.

''Dude you can stop worrying about losing Mizore, she's not going anywhere.'' Said Jericho. Edge blinked.

''What?'' said edge. Mizore blinked. So did Moka and Tsukune.

''Yeah, you know the phys e.d teacher for th 5th and 6th periods, he said that Mizore here attacked him for no reason.'' Said Christian. Edge looked over at Mizore.

''No I didn't.'' said Mizore.'' Edge, he-'' she was interrupted by Christian.

''I'm not done, turns out, fear not, he was sexual harassing her, which caused her to freeze him in self defense.'' Said Christian. Mizore nodded. Edge blinked.

''So that asshole tried to touch my Mizore.'' Edge said. Everybody blinked when he said My Mizore.

''Uh…. Yeah.'' Said Jericho, ending the awkward air.

''Luckily someone was there to take evidence of the crime.'' Said Jericho.

''Who?'' asked edge.

''Me.'' Said a voice.

It was Ginei.

''Gin, you?'' said edge.

''Yep.''

''How.''

''I was just walking along, went I heard a girl sobbing, I was gonna go and try to cheer her up, but then I saw that gym dude starting to harass her, so I chose to stay hidden, take pictures and tried to get him fired.'' Said Gin. Edge smiled.

''Well, thank you.'' Said edge.

''Sure, by the way here are the pictures of it.'' Gin said as he handed them to edge.

''Why you giving me these?'' asked edge.

''Some motivation for beating his ass before he leaves.'' Said gin. Edge smiled.

Just then some pictures came out of gin's sleeves.

''Uh.'' Went gin. Everyone looked at them. They were pictures of girls in near nude.

Everyone eyed him.

''Uh wait, I can explain.'' Pleaded Gin.

Everyone was about to attack him. Edge looked over at Mizore and winked at her.

''You're gonna love this.'' Said edge to Mizore. Edge then ran pasted everybody and SPEARED THE LIVING FUCK OUT OF GIN.

''What the hell?'' went everybody.

''Crap, edge.'' Said Christian who was rushing to aid edge who was on one knee looking down at gin.

Then to everyone surprise, except Mizore. Edge stood back up, like nothing happened.

''Edge?'' went Christian.

''Yeah.'' Said Edge.

''Your neck?'' asked Christian.

''Oh , that, it's gone.'' Said edge with a smile.

''How?'' asked Christian.

''I'll tell you later.'' Said edge.

Then out comes Jericho.

''Well if you guys are done, excuse me.'' Jericho said as he got to Gin's legs.

''So you still ain't stop being so perverted huh.'' Said Jericho. He put his hands on Gin's legs.

''Well then it's time for you to be broken down by the walls of JERICHO.'' Jericho said as he snapped back gin's legs, and turned him over, forcing him into the advance boston crab, the walls of Jericho.

''AHHH'' went Gin. Yukari was happy that Jericho was giving gin what he deserved.

''Tap out, say you gonna be less of a perv.'' Said Jericho, as he leaned back more.

''Ah, ok ok, please, just stop.'' Pleaded Gin.

Jericho let gin out of the walls of Jericho. That back was sore.

Gin was trying to fix himself while everybody laughed.

Edge then realized what it was time for. ''Hey guys, it's posing time.'' Said edge with a smile.

It only took a minute for them to get set, everybody then figure out was their pose was gonna be.

''Everyone ready?'' asked Edge. They nodded.

''Then for the benefit of those with flash photography, stand by for a special 5 second pose called…. 'tightly hold your sweetie.'' Said edge.

And then the picture was took.

It's was cute, kawaii even.

It was Tsukune hugging Moka in a romantic manner. Christian and Kurumu in each other's arms, the same for Edge and Mizore, Yukari hugged Jericho with their faces pressed together, of course Jericho, didn't mind.

The picture was something they haven't done before. Everyone smiled. It was such a good moment, then sniffing was heard.

''OH SHIT.'' Went the 4 boys. Mizore blinked.

Tsukune of course was so close to Moka, he was a guaranteed hit. He looked over his right shoulder.

''Um Moka.'' Said Tsukune.

''Your blood smells fantastic.'' She said In a trance. Seeing that he was gonna get through he gave her, his neck willingly.

''Really?'' said Moka. Tsukune nodded.

She had stars in her eyes. She went for the bite.

CHUU!

Tsukune felt the pain, but it withstand it, however he was still dazed.

Moka then saw the other 3. Kurumu expected Christian to be next, but instead she went for Jericho.

''That vampire's got a blood lust.'' Said Jericho.

She got right in his face.

''Um wait Moka hold Up.'' He said.

''Jericho, you smell nice.'' She said as she got in a bite.

CHUU!

''WHAT THE FUCK.'' Went y2j. Yukari got mad.

Edge and Christian laughed at Jericho's pain. Too bad for Christian he was next.

''Christian.'' Went Moka. He went wide eyed.

''Oh man.''

''You smell amazing.'' She got in the bite.

CHUU!

''OH MY FUCKING GOD.'' Went Christian. Kurumu got angry.

Edge was laughing like a hyena, forgetting he was the only one left. Then he remembered.

''Oh boy.'' He looked to his right and saw Moka in a trance.

''Moka don't.''

''Edge, your blood I can't resist it.''

''OH SHIT.''

CHUU!

''FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKK.'' Went the rated r superstar.

Once Moka was done, she got death stares from Yukari and Kurumu.

''What.'' She said.

''You're seriously gonna drink them dry.'' Said Yukari.

''No I'm not.'' Said Moka.

Then from behind Moka was someone who was angered at her. Kurumu and Yukari saw this and backed up. Moka blinked.

''What's up with you guys?'' asked Moka. They pointed behind her. When Moka turned she saw an angry snow woman eyeing her. ''Uh, Mizore?'' Moka said.

''You dare to take the blood of my edge, you will pay.'' Said Mizore who was in beast incarnate mode.

''Wait Mizore, please his blood smelled so good, ah.'' Went Moka as she was frozen by Mizore.

Kurumu and Yukari blinked.

''She's not dead.'' Said Mizore. After a few minutes Moka thawed.

''Oh, oh, why would you do that?'' asked Moka.

''Let that be a lesson, stay away from my edge's neck.'' Mizore said.

Then all 4 of the boys came to their senses. They looked at the girls, and asked what's going on.

Once they girls heard them, they went after them.

Moka went for Tsukune, Kurumu went for Christian, Yukari went for Jericho, and Mizore walked to edge.

''Is your neck okay?'' asked Mizore. Edge nodded. She smiled, she gave him her hand and pulled him up.

They locked their eyes on each other.

Then looked at the others. Tsukune was tightly hold by Moka. Jericho was hugged tightly by Yukari. Kurumu had Christian's lips locked. Edge and Mizore smiled, then looked over at gin who was still on the ground. They smirked, then they looked into each others eyes.

''Edge.'' Mizore said.

''Mizore.'' Edge said.

 **OH COME ON EDGE MAN NOT YOU 2, WHO'S NEXT JERICHO, BULLSHIT.**

''Edge.''

''Mizore.''

They had hearts in their eyes.

''Edge.''

''Mizore.''

Their lips got closer.

''Oh edge.''

''Oh Mizore.''

Right before they were about to kiss. Everyone turned their attention to them.

''OOOHHH.'' Went the other 6. Edge and Mizore stopped cause of embarrassment, and blushed.

Then gin saw what was happening and shouted. ''Hey edge, if you want her to be part of the club, she can.'' Gin shouted as he tried to get up.

Edge looked at gin, then backed to Mizore. She nodded.

''She's in.'' shouted Edge back to gin.

''Great, don't forget the meeting in 5 minutes.'' Said gin who finally got up and went to the room.

Everybody knew where they had to go, so they went on ward. Hand in hand.

Tsukune with Moka, Christian with Kurumu, Chris with Yukari, and Edge with Mizore.

* * *

 **AND THAT'S THE END OF AWESOMENESS MEETS A SNOW WOMAN (THE RATED R SUPERSTAR MEETS HIS SNOWWOMAN) NOW EVERYONE NEEDS TO READ THIS CAUSE THIS IS IMPORTANT.. AS OF RIGHT NOW ROMANCE CHAPTERS WILL START, THEY CAN HAPPEN THE DAY OF THE MAIN STORY OR THE DAY BEOFRE OR AFTER OR BE THE REASON FOR A TIME SKIP, LIKE THE SPECIAL CHAPTER BEFORE THIS ONE,,, NOW I'M PRETTY SURE THAT SOME ARE GONNA HATE I UNDERSTAND THAT.. BUT THAT'S NOT WHAT THIS IS ABOUT, I'VE DECIDED TO DO CHAPTERS CALLED TIME FILL CHAPTERS, NOW THESE CHAPTERS WILL BRING BUILD UP AND ADD SOME EFFECT TO THE MAIN STORY, NOW THESE CHAPTERS ARE CALLED TIME FILLED BECAUSE THEY ARE JUST RANDOM EVENTS LIKE THE SPECIAL AND THE ROMANCE, THE ONLY DIFFERENCE IS THE EFFECT. THE ROMANCE CHAPTERS HAVE THE HIGHEST EFFECT ON THE STORY, NOW THE NEXT MAIN CHAPTER IS AWESOMENESS MEETS A MID TERM, NOW THAT WILL HAPPEN MUCH LATER ON, BUT I DON'T LIKE SKIPPING OVER THINGS SO HERE'S IS WHERE TIME FILL CHAPTERS COME IN OR JUST WHATEVER CHAPTERS YOU WANNA CALL THEM. SO SPECIAL ONES HAVE A GOOD EFFECT, TIME FILL'S HAVE AN EFFECT, ROMANCE CHAPTERS WILL HAVE THE BIGGEST EFFECT BECAUSE LOVE IS A FACTOR HERE…..ALSO NO ONE WILL BREAK UP… REALLY I'M SERIOUS. NOT THE MAIN ONES… UHHH… I'D LIKE TO THANK YO FOR READING THIS NOW OR IN THE FUTURE AND I WILL SEE YOU NEXT TIME IN THE 1ST TIME FILL CHAPTER AWESOMENESS MEETS A WALK. I KNOW SUCKS BUT UNTIL THEN.. UNTIL THEN… HIT THE MUSIC.**

 **PLAYS: YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME BY JIM JOHNSON AND THE WWE. EDGE AND CHRISTIAN THEME. :D**

 **STOPS PLAYING**

 **PLAYS:ROSARIO + VAMPIRE THEME… NOOOOOOOOOOO.**

 **MAN: WE GOT THIS.**

 **GIRL: YEP. *FREEZES BOX***

 **MAN:OK *SPEARS BOX***

 **MAN AND GIRL: NOW TRY IT**

 **OKAY**

 **PLAYS: YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME BY JIM JOHNSON AD THE WWE. EDGE AND CHRISTIAN THEME.**

 **HEY AWESOME… WAIT…. EDGE AND MIZORE… THE FUCK YOU DOING HERE.**

 **BOTH: BYE**

 **WELL AT LEAST THIS IS FIX… GODDAMN IT THE BOX LOOKS LIKE SHIT.**


	11. AWESOMENESS MEETS A WALK

**HEY….. EVERYONE THIS IS THE TIMEFILL CHAPTER AND THIS ONE WON'T BE LONG BUT WILL ADD SOMETHING TO THE NEXT CHAPTER… UH WE'LL BE BACK ON THE MAIN STORY SOON, SO HANG ON TIGHT, BY THE WAY I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH OTHER STUFF BUT I WILL KEEP WRITING OKAY… SO I THINK THAT'S IT, THIS CHAPTER WILL BE FROM MY OWN MIND, SINCE IT'S NOT PART OF THE ANIME. SO… HIT THE MUSIC.**

 **PLAYS: YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME BY JIM JOHNSON AND THE WWE. EDGE AND CHRISTIAN THEME SONG.**

 **ENJOY… BY THE WAY LEAVE IN THE REVIEWS OF WHAT YOU THINK CHRIS JERICHO IS NOW, I MEAN HIS MONSTER FORM.. I GUESS, GUESS RIGHT YOU GET A PRIZE…. BUT NOW I HAVE TO MOVE ON AND TALK OF THAT LATER.**

 **TIME FILL CHAPTER: AWESOMENESS MEETS A WALK**

* * *

Everyone was waiting for the meeting to start, they had to wait for Gin to come back with Ms. Nekonome.

Tsukune was talking with Moka about tomorrow. Yukari kept talking with Jericho, and he didn't mind. Christian and Kurumu were, well talking but they were in each other's arms, speaking of their romance. Edge and Mizore, well they chose to keep back from them.

''So that phys e.d teacher?'' asked Mizore to edge.

''What about him.'' Said edge.

''What did you do to him?'' asked Mizore.

 **FLASHBACK**

As the group enter the club room, edge told Mizore he had to do something important. She nodded.

Edge was in the infirmary where Okuto was and he was looking down at the man. Okuto was opening his eye.

''Edge?'' he said. Edge had a look on.

''Hey there Okuto, what happened?'' Said edge with a smirk.

''That girl Mizore.'' Okuto said.

''Did she have purple hair?'' asked edge. Okuto nodded.

''Why, did you see that demon.'' Said Okuto.

''Oh I saw her.'' Said edge as he went to lock the door.

''What did you do, got her expelled, cause she deserves it.'' Said Okuto.

''No.'' said edge as he went back to the teacher with a grin.

''Why?'' said Okuto. ''She a menace.''

Edge smirked. ''To you.'' Said edge.

''But to me, she's the world.'' Edge was blushing.

''What, oh come on.'' Said Okuto. Edge raised an eyebrow.

''What wrong, this girl whom you done did wrong to, you're mad that she means something to somebody?'' said edge.

''Or are you upset cause she's not getting expelled.'' Edge then got a serious look.

''Um edge, I didn't do nothing wrong.'' Said Okuto. Edge then got a sadistic grin.

''Oh really, then I guess these photo's are wrong.'' Said edge as he showed them to Okuto.

''Um, I can explain.'' He said.

''Oh really?'' said edge.

''Um we were just playing a game?'' Okuto said. Edge then grabbed his shirt.

''BULLSHIT.'' Edge yelled. He then let go of Okuto's shirt.

Okuto was now upset.

''Edge, that girl is a freak, you know it, she doesn't deserve to be here.'' He said.

''Why, cause she's a snow woman?'' said edge.

''Um, no i…'' Okuto was getting speechless.

''Now I know why I wanted to punch you earlier, your personality is bullshit city.'' Said edge.

''Edge.'' Said Okuto.

''Now I'm gonna have me some fun.'' Edge said, ready to punch him. Then Okuto chuckled.

''You think that girl likes you, ha.'' Said Okuto with a smile.

Edge paused his punch.'' WHAT?'' Said edge.

''I mean really, who would like someone like you, an idiot, ah.''Said Okuto. This was stupid.

''You're wrong.'' Said edge.

''How?'' said Okuto with a smirk.

''I'm no idiot, I'm someone who's rated r, someone who's an ultimate opportunist, someone who, totally REEKS OF AWESOMENESS.'' Edge said with a smile.

''You're a fool.'' Said Okuto.

''Oh yeah, then why did I lock the door.'' Edge said as he moved to the window. '' And lock the windows.'' Edge looked sadistic.

Okuto got worried.

''Because I take opportunities, and this is one I won't pass up and that is- edge paused as he got in Okuto's face.

''Making people pay for hurting my friends, my family, AND MY MIZORE.'' Edge shouted as he punched the hell out of Okuto. He was dazed.

''I'm not done yet.'' Said edge who pulled him out of the bed.

''No, no.'' pleaded Okuto.

''Now here's why I'm rated r.'' yelled edge.

''Ahhh….'' Went Okuto.

Edge did lots to Okuto, hit him with chairs, punched him, kicked him, even slammed him. It was bloody. Before leaveing Okuto to his fate, edge decided to give him a farewell gift, only this one was painful.

Edge stood him up and got a good distance.

''GO FUCK YOURSELF.'' Yelled edge as he SPEARED THE FUCK OUT OF Okuto.

Okuto couldn't stand. Edge flicked his hair back, smirked at Okuto then did his classic sign, the rock on sign. He put both is arms in the air.

''That asskicking reeked of awesomeness.'' Said edge. He was being watched though an opening, but he couldn't see it. Edge then left the room with a bloody Okuto on the ground. He looked back and did his sign one more time.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Edge smiled at how he destroyed Okuto, then he looked over at Mizore, she was blushing. He saw.

''What?'' asked Mizore.

''You're something else you know that.'' Said edge. Mizore popped up her shoulders. They looked at their friends.

''Mizore?'' asked Edge.

''Yeah.'' Said Mizore.

''How come their over there and we're over here.'' Said Edge. She looked and saw the distance between them and their friends, they were on the other side of the room.

''Maybe, cause we're not so much into interacting with others?'' said Mizore. Edge nodded. Even though edge had many friends from the wwe, he didn't wanna waste time with talking, he got straight to the point.

Then they looked into each others eyes.

''Edge…. Is looking straight at me.'' Thought Mizore.

''Mizore, is looking into my eyes.'' Thought Edge.

''This could be my chance.'' They both thought. They were blushing.

They both spoke up at the same time.

''Mizore.''

''Edge.''

They paused their speech for a moment.

''Yeah?'' they both said.

''You go 1st.'' said edge.

''No you.'' Said Mizore.

''Mizore.'' Said edge. Mizore blushed every time edge called her name.

''okay, I'll go 1st.'' said Mizore.

''Edge, um .. I can't say it.'' Said Mizore, the edge raised an eyebrow.

''Mizore, let's just say it together.'' Said edge as he put his hands against hers. She started to blush. She nodded.

''Okay, Let's say it slowly.'' Said edge. Mizore nodded. ''I hope this works.'' Thought edge.

''Edge.''

''Mizore.''

They said at the same time.

''Will.'' They were blushing redder. ''You.'' They were getting stars. ''Please.'' Their hearts were beating faster.

''Go.''

Edge and Mizore were looking each other straight in the eyes.

''ou-'' just as they were about to finish, Ms. Nekonome steps in.

''Hello everyone, sorry I'm late, I had to do something important.'' Said Ms. Nekonome. Edge and Mizore removed their hands from each other to not arouse suspicion. Everyone stopped what they were doing and focused on the cat lady.

''Anyway, I heard we have a new member.'' Said Nekonome. ''Where is she?''

Mizore raised her hand.

''Oh, hello there, my names Shizuka Nekonome, I run the newspaper club.'' Nekonome said with Energy.

''My name is Mizore Shirayuki.'' Mizore said.

''Oh that's a nice name.'' Said Nekonome.

''Thank you.'' Said Mizore.

Gin stepped in, out of breath?

''whoa, miss, why don't you slow down for a minute, geez.'' Said Gin who was trying to regain his composure.

''Sorry gin, but when I heard of a new member joining us, I had to rush and see.'' Said Nekonome.

Gin sighed.

''Anyway let's get started with our meeting.'' Said Nekonome.

It only took an hour for the meeting, they talked about the previous story, what next for the club and other things.

After the meeting was done, everyone was dismissed. Ms. Nekonome went to do what she does, and Gin, who knows.

Everyone else had plans for Sunday. Then edge came up with an idea.

''Hey guys?'' said edge. They turned to him.

''There will be some of me and christian's Special training tomorrow, not for the whole day of course.'' Said Edge. Tsukune blinked.

''If you guys want, you can join us.'' Said edge.

While everybody looked at one another, Mizore came up to edge.

''I'll be there.'' She said.

Then the others spoke.

''Sure.'' Said Tsukune.

''I'll do it.'' Said Moka.

''As long as I am with my Christian, I am okay with it.'' Kurumu said.

''I'll give it a try.'' Said Yukari. Jericho blinked.

''Really?'' thought Jericho. He then grew a smirk.

''Would you guys like an extra hand?'' Jericho said. Edge and Christian looked over at Jericho.

''Sure.'' Said Edge. Christian nodded.

Then came Gin.

''Hey guys?'' he said.

They looked at him.

''Can I, um be part of that 'special training'? asked Gin.

''Fine.'' Said Christian.

''Really?'' went Gin.

''Just try and not be perverted.'' Said Edge. Gin nodded.

Christian spoke up. ''Be at the gym at noon tomorrow.''

''Okay.'' Said Gin as he left the club room to go do, what he does.

Some time later, everyone noticed it was getting dark.

''Well I think it's about time we go to the dorms.'' Said Jericho. Yukari was on him like a parasite.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Jericho was the 1st to start leaving but Yukari had other plans. She tugged on his jacket, to get his attention.

"Jericho?'' she said. He looked at her.

''What?'' he went.

''Can you walk me to my dorm?'' Yukari asked with stars in her eyes.

''What?'' he went.

''Please.'' She pleaded. Jericho looked her in her eyes and started to blush for some reason.

''Fine.'' Said Jericho.

Tsukune was smiling at Jericho for his kindness, but then felt someone wrap their arms around his arm. He looked to his left.

''Moka?'' went Tsukune.

''Tsukune, um,, can you walk me to my dorm?'' asked Moka, who was blushing.

''Sure.'' Said Tsukune who was blushing.

Edge and Christian were blinking at what was happening before them. Then Christian felt something hug him. He looked.

''Kurumu?'' said Christian.

''Christian, can you please walk me to my dorm?'' pleaded Kurumu, who wanted more time with her love.

Christian blushed. ''Of course.'' He said.

Kurumu smiled and took his hand.

Edge was smiling, then he looked over to his right and saw Mizore with a blush on her face.

''Mizore?'' asked Edge. She went and took his arm. Everyone turned and looked at him.

''Um, what are you doing?'' Said Edge.

''Edge, can you walk me to my um dorm, if that's okay with you.'' Asked Mizore.

''Fine.'' Said Edge.

Everyone waved bye at each other and walked to their dorms.

Tsukune and Moka were walking, hand in hand, they were blushing.

''Wow, Moka looks so beautiful at night.'' He thought.

''Tsukune, so kind to me.'' Thought Moka.

As they got closer to the dorm, Tsukune's mind began racing, he wanted to tell Moka how he feels for her. Same for Moka.

''Um Moka.'' Said Tsukune. Moka looked at him.

''I um, wanted to asked you.'' He said.

''what is it Tsukune?'' said Moka. He went for it.

''Do you like me?'' said Tsukune.

''Yes, we're good friends.'' Said Moka. Though that's not what she meant.

''No I mean.. never mind.'' Said as sad Tsukune. They arrived at the dorm.

''Well, see ya.'' Tsukune said as he was about to leave. Moka grabbed his arm.

''Moka?'' went Tsukune.

''Tsukune.'' Moka was blushing.

''Moka.'' Tsukune was blushing He turned to her.

''Tsukune.''

''Moka.''

They got closer to their faces.

''Oh Tsukune.''

''Oh Moka.''

Tsukune saw they were getting closer to each other's face, he felt like she was going to bite him, but he didn't care. He wanted her to be happy, and safe.

''Well, here comes a bite.'' Thought Tsukune. But Moka didn't go for his neck.

''Why isn't she going for my neck, unless?'' thought Tsukune.

Then it happened. What Tsukune thought would take years, it happened.

They kissed.

 **I KNOW, SHUT UP.**

They were both in shock.

They stepped back.

''I'm sorry.'' Said Moka. She was blushing red like an apple.

Then Tsukune went up to her.

''Moka, it's fine, it was nice.'' Tsukune said. Moka had stars.

''Really.'' Said Moka. He nodded.

''You know, that was my 1st time.'' Said Moka.

''Me too.'' Said Tsukune. They were face to face again.

''Moka, we're close again.'' Said Tsukune.

''I know, but I don't wanna move back.'' Said Moka.

They were blushing mad.

''Moka.''

''Tsukune.''

''Moka.''

''Tsukune.''

They kissed again, this time a little longer.

After some time, Moka and Tsukune waved bye to each other and went on with their evening plans.

Yukari was happy walking along with Jericho. He was somewhat glad.

''Hey Jericho.'' Asked Yukari.

"what?" went y2j.

''When Mizore was talking to you and christian during lunch today, she said you were a wwe undisputed champion.'' Yukari said.

''Yeah, the 1st, why?'' said Jericho.

''What's the wwe.'' Said Yukari. Jericho raised an eyebrow.

''You don't know?" said Jericho.

''Yeah i don't, am i suppose to?'' Went Yukari. Jericho smirk.

He told her about the wwe, wwf, him, edge and christian, fozzy and many other things, including wcw.

''Wow, so you 3 are wrestlers?'' said Yukari. Jericho nodded.

''That sound great.'' She said. ''No wonder he's so big, strong and handsome, but what about Moka and Tsukune… who?'' thought Yukari. Who's affection seems to now be just Jericho.

''Oh it is, I've been training my life to be in wrestling.'' Said Jericho. Yukari smiled.

They finally arrived at the dorm, but before Jericho left Yukari said something.

''Hey Jericho?'' said Yukari.

''Yeah'' went Jericho.

''That thing that you do with your hands, got me thinking, what monster are you?'' she asked. Jericho smirked.

''That I will tell you later.'' He said with a blush. He couldn't shake it off.

''Wait Jericho.'' Yukari said. He turned to her.

''Yeah.'' He said.

''Do you like me?'' said Yukari with a blush.

''um, as friends.'' Said Jericho.

''No, you dumb dumb.'' Said Yukari.'' Jericho smiled.

''Right, well honestly, you're young, cute, seem bright and now has a great personality.'' Said Jericho. Yukari smiled.

''However, me like liking you, well, I guess so.'' Said Jericho. Yukari Smile grew wider.

''Is that a yes?'' said Yukari.

''I guess.'' Said Jericho. He then realized his words and blushed. Yukari notice.

''I see you blushing.'' Yukari said.

''Um, that's not a blush, you child parasite.'' Said Jericho.

Yukari got to his face.

''I say it is.'' Yukari said. Jericho turned to face her.

''You listen here girl.'' Said Jericho in his ticked off, serious, angered, heel tone.

'' Unlike Edge and Christian, I am not going to get fired over some stuff like this.'' He said in the same tone, Yukari got bored.

''And I will not let some-'' He was interrupted.

''Just kiss me.'' She said.

''WHAT?'' went y2j.

Yukari had her face out, ready for a kiss, then Jericho got a smirk on his face.

''Okay, here it comes.'' He said.

He put his back hand on her lips, few seconds after he out then on, Yukari opened her eyes, she was not happy.

''What, you said a kiss, so I gave you a kiss of my back hand, or did you want a kiss of my fist?'' said Jericho with his heel smile.

Once he put his hand down Yukari went for it, only to be stopped by his hand.

 **JUST LIKE HOW HE DID THE ROCK AT THE ROYAL RUMBLE IN 2002, HE DID IT LIKE THAT.**

Jericho was feeling cocky. Then Yukari got back from his face, once his hand was down, she tried again, this time her hands on his head. ''Jericho.'' She said. She then pulled him into the kiss.

She had it locked for a few seconds, then let it go, she got back from the man, with stars in her eyes.

''Wow, my 1st kiss, awesome, and with a cute guy.'' Said Yukari. Jericho was shocked, he was caught and force into a kiss. He then grew a smile.

''Yukari.'' Jericho said as he got on one knee.

She blinked.

''Jericho?'' she said. He put his hands on her head.

''Uh oh.'' Went Yukari. She thought she was gonna get a beat down, but instead an easy, smooth, kiss.

It lasted longer than the other one. After a few moments Jericho pulled back.

''Jericho.'' Yukari said, with her breath token away.

''That's how a 1st kiss should be like.'' Said Jericho with a smile.

He waved bye to Yukari and walk on.

''He kisses like a god.'' Yukari thought.

''I'm gonna regret this, but who cares, worth it.'' Jericho thought.

Christian and Kurumu were walking together, hand in hand, blushing.

''Last time we did this, things didn't go so well, but now that's gonna change.'' They both thought They looked at each other.

''Christian?'' said Kurumu.

''Yeah, Kurumu.'' Said Christian.

''If we ever go into the human world, can you take me with you to one of your shows?'' asked Kurumu. She wondered what it was like for christian to be a wrestler.

''Sure.'' He said.

''Really?'' Kurumu had stars in her eyes.

''Of course, as long as your allowed to'' said Christian. Kurumu smiled.

As they looked at each other they continued to blush. Then Kurumu spoke up.

''Christian?'' she said.

''Yes.'' He said.

''Do you think I'm athletic?'' she asked.

''Hmm, from how you've been chasing me in the gym, I'd say yeah.'' Christian said with a smile. Kurumu smiled wide.

They then saw the dorm, they both were sad, cause they had to say bye.

''Well here we are.'' Said Christian. Kurumu was blushing, she had an idea.

''Um Christian.'' She said with Nervousness.

''Yes, Kurumu?'' Christian said, her heard her nervousness.

''Can I ask you something personal.'' Asked Kurumu.

''Of course.'' Said Christian with a smile. Kurumu took a breath.

''Do you like my breasts?'' asked Kurumu. Christian blinked.

''What's not to like, they're soft, healthy, and bouncy…. Uh.'' Christian said as he blushed at his words. Kurumu giggled.

''Well Christian, um.'' She was real nervous.

''Kurumu?'' went Christian who heard her nervous voice completely. She took another breath.

''Would you like to see them, at least with my bra on.'' Asked Kurumu with a full on blush. Christian blushed insanely.

''What?'' went captain charisma.

''Do you wanna see them, at least with my bra on.'' She said. Christian then became nervous.

''Only if I can show you something too?'' he said. She nodded.

 **I'M NOT A STALKER SO I'M GONNA JUST MAKE IT UP. YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN**

''On 3.'' Kurumu said. Christian nodded. They counted.

''1,2,,,3.'' They said. Then flip.

Kurumu pulled up her sweater showing Christian her e cup Boobs, well almost completely, she still had on her bra.

''Well, how are they?'' she asked. Christian was speechless.

''AWESOME.'' He said. Then he blushed. ''Well what about me?'' he said.

Kurumu looked at him and saw his right hand go straight down, she followed the arm this she saw his ,,,,12 inch pole.

AHAHAHAHAHAH.

Kurumu was blushing like a tomato. ''It's big.'' Said Kurumu.

''Um thanks.'' Went Christian. They stared at each other bodies a little longer. Then they put their their clothes back to regular position.

''Kurumu, your breasts looked amazing.'' Said a blushing Christian.

''Thanks, your um, stick was giant, it looked as if it was as big as my boobs.'' She said.

''Thanks.'' Said Christian. They got closer.

''I think it's about time for me to go.'' Said Christian.

''Okay.'' Said Kurumu.

Christian then gave her a sweet good night kiss.

''Christian, you drive me so crazy.'' Thought Kurumu.

''Kurumu.. I can't keep my self controlled.'' Thought Christian.

Christian was about pull out, only to be held back by Kurumu.

He then got the chance to speak. ''Kurumu?'' went Christian.

''I..i… I can't hold it back.'' She said. But then she let go of christian and hugged herself.

''Kurumu.'' Said Christian.

''I'm sorry, I just couldn't control myself.'' She said.

''It's okay.'' Said Christian as he went and hugged his girlfriend.

''I love you.'' Christian said. Kurumu smiled.

''I love you too.'' Said Kurumu.

After a few moments, Christian reluctantly let go of his love. They said their goodbyes and Christian was off.

Edge and Mizore were walking with their hands together, enjoying their time.

''So that gift I had for you, did you enjoy it?'' asked Edge.

''I did.'' Mizore said with a blush.

 **FLASHBACK AGAIN I'M MAKING THIS UP.**

After smack down finished it programming, little Mizore went to the concession stand with the picture, she showed it to the people.

''Oh you the person that edge told us about.'' Said one of the workers. Little Mizore raised the people's eyebrow.

''Oh, he told us that it was a little girl with purple hair and blue eyes, with his sunglasses, which I see in your left hand.'' Said the other worker.

Then came a man with a special t-shirt on, he had on a headband. He was looking at the kid.

''Hey.'' Said the man. Little Mizore turned around and smiled.

''Whoa, Hulk Hogan.'' Went little Mizore. Hogan smiled.

''You must be the girl edge asked me to go see if she got her gift,'' Said Hogan. Then the people at the concession stand got out a box wrapped up.

''Here you go.'' Said one of the workers who handed Hogan the box to give to the girl.

''Wow, you must be a special fan of his, brother, or should I say sister.'' Hogan said with a smile as he handed little Mizore the box.

Then came a man with a long jacket and long blond hair. He stood behind the girl.

''Open it.'' Said the man. Little Mizore turned around and saw the man from earlier.

''Edge.'' She said with a smile.

''I wanted to see your face when you opened your gift.'' Edge said.

Little Mizore smiled, then she opened the box.

''Wow.'' She went as she saw the wwe undisputed championship.

''There's many more In that box.'' Said edge.

Little Mizore smiled, then her mother called for her.

''My mom.'' Said little Mizore.

''Don't worry we'll help you with your gifts.'' Said edge.

''Really?'' said little Mizore. Edge and Hogan nodded.

They took the gifts to her parents, then they were all set.

''Thank you edge and Hogan.'' Little Mizore said with a smile.

''You're welcome, bye.'' Said edge and Hogan as they waved at little Mizore.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

''You're welcomed by the way.'' Said edge, who had Mizore's hand in his.

They were almost to her dorm. Then Mizore had an idea.

''Hey edge?'' asked Mizore.

''Yeah.''

''What do you think of my breasts?'' asked Mizore. Edge blinked.

''They look healthy, why?'' went edge. They arrived at the dorm.

''Um it's nothing.'' Said Mizore. Edge raised an eyebrow, he wasn't ready to go yet, he had to ask her something important.

''Mizore?'' said edge.

''Yes?'' said Mizore. They looked into each others eyes.

They were blushing.

''Um, never mind.'' Said edge. He didn't feel like this was the right time.

''Okay.'' Went Mizore. Edge didn't wanna say bye like this so he tried one last thing.

Edge went in and hugged her. Mizore was blushing.

''Edge?'' went Mizore.

''Please, don't back away.'' Pleaded edge. He was enjoying the hug. Mizore hugged him back.

They stood there a few minutes embracing each other. Then they broke away.

''I'll see you tomorrow.'' Said edge.

''Bye.'' Said Mizore.

Mizore watched edge go, as she went in she went into thought, she blushed.

''Edge, I love you.'' She thought.

Edge went into his room and fell straight to the bed.

''Mizore, I'm in love with you.'' Edge thought as he went to sleep.

* * *

 **AND THERE NOW TIME TO GET SERIOUS IF YOU'RE WONDERING THE HAIRSTYLE FOR LITTLE MIZORE IT'S LONG….. NOW THEN I WONDER FOR THE FUTURE SHOULD I HAVE THE GIRLS DORM BE WRECKED FROM A BATTLE, CAUSING THE SCHOOL TO HAVE CO'ED DORMS OR WHAT, LEAVE IN THE REVIEWS ALSO THERE'S A CONTEST, WHOEVER GUESSES JERICHO'S UM MONSTER FORM I GUESS OR WHERE DID I GET THE IDEA FOR JERICHO'S POWERS FROM…. YOU'LL RECIVE A SHOUT OUT AND OTHER THINGS, I MAY ADD YOU AS A OC, BUT YOU'LL NOT BE RUINING THE ROMANCE…. SORRY SO…. OH I'M THINKING OF WAITING FOR THE GIRLS TO LOSE THEIR VIRGINITY TILL LATER ON LIKE AFTER RUBY.. BUT SHOULD I DO IT SOONER, I'M NOT SURE LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS AS FOR JERICHO, LIKE I SAID LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEW, I'M GONNA EXPOSE IT SOON, YOU HAVE 20 HOURS AFTER THIS IS PUT UP TO GUESS OUT, OR MAYBE YOU'LL HAVE LONGER I DON'T KNOW.. BUT THAT'S THE END OF THE TIME FILL CHAPTER AWESOMENESS MEETS A WALK.. BULL TITLE, BUT I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR READING THIS NOW OR IN THE FUTURE AND I WILL SEE YOU IN THE SPECIAL CHAPTER AWESOMENESS TRAINS A GROUP SO UNTIL THEN.. UNTIL THEN.. HIT THE MUSIC.**

 **PLAYS: YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME BY JIM JOHNSON AND THE WWE. EDGE AND CHRISTIAN THEME SONG**


	12. AWESOMENESS TRAINS A GROUP

**ALRIGHT EVERYBODY THIS CHAPTER IS GONNA BE SHORT NOW AS FOR THE JERICHO 'MONSTER FORM' CONTEST I SUGGEST YOU HURRY UP CAUSE IT WILL END IN LESS THAN 10 CHAPTERS SO HURRY UP…. WHY I FEEL LIKE YOU PEOPLE DON'T CARE… WHATEVER ANYWAY THIS CHAPTER WILL BE SHORT…. I WANNA GET ON THE MAIN ONE SOON SO YEAH….. ANYWAY HIT THE MUSIC.**

 **PLAYS: YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME BY JIM JOHNSON AND THE WWE. EDGE AND CHRISTIAN THEME.**

 **SPECIAL CHAPTER 4: AWESOMENESS TRAINS A GROUP.**

* * *

It was noon edge, Christian and Jericho stood in the middle of the ring waiting for everybody else.

''They better hurry up.'' Said Jericho. Edge and Christian nodded. Then they saw 2 figures enter the gym.

It was Tsukune and Moka.

''Hey you 2.'' Said Christian to Moka and Tsukune.

''Hey.'' Said Tsukune.

''Hurry up and get in the ring.'' Said edge.

As they got in the ring, Moka and Tsukune noticed a face on Jericho.

''Um, Chris?'' asked Moka. He turned to her.

''What?'' went Jericho.

''Why you look like that?'' asked Moka.

''What, oh no reason.'' Said Jericho. He didn't want to talk, he wanted to train, work off the ring rust.

''Okay guys, um, give a second.'' Said edge. He went to talk to Christian and Jericho about what to teach.

While waiting Moka had to ask Tsukune something.

''Tsukune?''

''Yeah, Moka.''

''About the other night, and what we did.'' She said.

''What about it, we just walked together.'' Tsukune said. Moka blinked.

''What?'' she went.

''We were just walking you to your dorm that's all.'' He said.

Moka couldn't believe it, how could he forget, unless.

''He's acting like it never happened.'' Moka thought. She went along with it.

''Yeah, we were just walking.'' She said.

 **YEAH GONNA KEEP THE ROMANCE LOW, IT'S TOO EARLY.**

''Alright you 2.'' Said edge.

''Today we're gonna work on your kicks and running.'' Said Christian.

They nodded.

Up 1st was Tsukune, after his successful punch against Gin his confidence rose in result, so he was putting in a good effort with his kicks. Edge, Christian, and Jericho nodded in approval.

As for Moka she was having a hard time. Jericho then thought she needed some motivation, so he tried something.

''Hey moka.'' Jericho said.

''Yes.'' She said.

''Your kicks aren't good, but surprisingly your inner self kicks are awesome.'' Jericho said.

Moka shrugged.

''Moka, I want you to kick, nut this time kick like you never kicked before, like something depended on it.'' He said. She kicked but it wasn't enough. He then got a smirk.

''Moka, you're pathetic.'' Jericho said in his heel tone. She blinked.

''What?'' she said.

''Your other side may be great, but you suck, you can't do nothing for yourself, you're pathetic, worthless.'' He said. She started to cry.

''You can't even defend Tsukune.'' Jericho said with a smile. Moka went wide eyed.

''Now, if you want to mean something, want be important, want to defend Tsukune, and not have your other side do it, kick like it depends on it.'' Jericho said.

Right after that, Moka kicked like she never kicked before. Jericho smiled.

''Well done.'' He said. Moka smiled.

''Okay I think we're good on kicks.'' Said edge.

''Now it's time for running moves, we'll start with the clothesline.'' Said christian. Edge showed what it looked like to Moka and Tsukune, they nodded once they understood.

''Okay you 2, show us what you got.'' Edge said.

They did impressive work, Moka and Tsukune's clotheslines were impressive. They did it for another hour before stopping.

''Okay guys good work.'' Said christian.

''It's too bad the others missed this.'' Said Tsukune.

''Don't tell me their done already?'' said a voice. Edge, christian, Jericho, Tsukune, and Moka turned to the door and saw Yukari and Kurumu. Edge raised an eyebrow.

''Where's Mizore.'' Said edge.

''Hey there lover.'' Said a voice.

Edge looked behind him to a ring post and saw Mizore. He jumped.

''Whoa, where the hell you come from?'' said edge.

''Surprised?'' went Mizore.

''Yeah.'' Said edge. He then looked over to Yukari and Kurumu, then to christian and Jericho.

The 3 of them nodded.

''Moka and Tsukune, you guys are done for today.'' Said edge.

''As for the rest of you, get in here.'' Said edge with a fire.

Moka and Tsukune looked on as edge, christian, and Jericho trained the 3 girls, it was a disaster.

''Are you serious?'' went Jericho.

''I'm trying, melee isn't my style.'' Went Yukari, who was punching jericho's plams.

Kurumu was doing ok, except she didn't want to break christian's hands.

''Come on, it's just a punch.'' Said christian.

''But what if I hit too hard?'' went Kurumu.

But for edge, it was unbelievable.

''Good work, Mizore.'' He said.

Mizore's punches were more than exceptional, they were perfect. She punch in a great combination, good speed and aggression.

''Am I doing great?'' she asked.

''You're doing awesome, now keep going.'' Said edge with a smile.

Another hour had past before they all finished.

''Good work guys.'' Said edge. Who was saying that for Tsukune, Moka and Mizore.

''Now, that's it for today everyone can go about their business.'' Said Jericho.

Then Gin came in.

''Hey, sorry I am late, I had to do some things.'' He said. Jericho eyed him.

Edge and Christian were about to speak up, but then Jericho gave them a signal not to.

''Oh, really?'' went Jericho.

''Yeah, um are you guys done?'' said Gin.

''Well, they are, but I'm not.'' Said Jericho. ''Get in the ring.''

Gin got in the ring and looked at it.

''Um, what training are you guys doing?'' asked Gin.

''Pro wrestling.'' Said Jericho. Gin raised an eyebrow.

''Pro wrestling?'' said Gin.

''Yeah, like wwe.''

''What's wwe.''

Jericho smacked his own forehead before explaining It to gin.

It took 15 minutes.

''Oh, so that was you 3 guys previous job.'' Said Gin.

''Yep.'' Said Jericho. ''And now it's time to start your training with me.''

''Alright.'' Said Gin. Before they got any farther, Jericho put his hand in Gin's face.

''Oh one more thing.'' Said Jericho.

''Yeah.''

''You can't be in your monster form.'' Jericho said. Gin jumped.

''What?'' went gin.

''This training is for you to be able to defend yourself without the need to rely on your monster form 1st.'' Said Jericho. Think of it as a way for you to fight with the need to go straight into your monster form at the start of battle, keeping your monster form a secret, as a last resort.''

Gin nodded.

''So, you understand.'' Said Jericho.

''Yeah.'' Said Gin.

''Now come on.'' Jericho said.

Thus Gin and Chris begun their training, everyone watch the 2 practice but sadly for gin , he was having problems.

''Come on, what happened to the big bad wolf?'' went Jericho as he grew his heel smirk.

''Damn it, ahh.'' Went Gin as he went for another punch. Jericho wasn't impressed.

''BULLSHIT.'' Went Jericho as he kick gin in the gut.

''Ow, what was that for.'' Went Gin.

''That bullshit punch, try again.''

This went on for an hour before Jericho called it a day. Gin was real tired.

''Ah, ah , ah, that was hard.'' Said gin. Jericho raised an eyebrow.

''For someone who can do damage on a full moon, you're real weak.'' Said Jericho.

Gin stared at him. ''What?''

Gin went up and gave Jericho a punch, Jericho caught it, but he grew a smile.

''That was good.'' Said Jericho. Gin smirk. Then got a Jericho style gut toe kick.

''OW, what I do?'' asked gin.

''I saw you get cocky, it was only one punch, try doing more before getting that cocky.'' Said Jericho.

Gin blinked.

''And also, I wanted to do that.'' Jericho said with a smile. He turned to Edge and Christian.

''Now I have stuff to do so, bye.'' Jericho said as he did his heel walk outside the gym.

Edge and Christian smiled. ''Jericho, you still the same.'' They thought.

After that edge and Christian put up the ring and everybody went on with their day.

The only people left in the gym were Edge and Mizore.

''Wow Mizore, I expected a good punch from you, but not a good combination.'' Edge said.

''Thanks.'' Mizore said.

''Those moves looked like they were practiced on, where did you learn how to move like that?'' asked Edge.

''Um.'' Mizore was blushing. ''Watching you.'' She said.

Edge blinked. ''Really?'' He asked. She nodded.

As they left the gym Mizore asked edge a question.

''Hey edge?'' Went Mizore.

''Yeah?'' edge said.

''Did I really see Beth phoenix in the 2010 royal rumble?'' asked Mizore.

''Yep.'' Edge said.

''Edge.''

''Yeah.''

''Would I have a chance to win the royal rumble?'' asked Mizore.

Edge blinked. ''Honestly, yes.'' Mizore smiled.

''But only if you are smart, and really want it.'' Edge said.

Mizore nodded.

Edge smiled at her.

They were in front of the school where Mizore asked edge a certain question.

''Edge?''

''Yeah?''

She was nervous.

''When you said you had a crush on me, did you really, truly mean it?'' she asked.

Edge blushed, then sighed.

''I did.'' He said with a blush. She smiled.

''Edge?'' Mizore said as she got closer to his face.

''Yeah….'' He said as he began to blush redder, cause she was near his face.

''Am I beautiful?'' Mizore said. Edge quickly replied.

''Yes.'' Mizore had stars in her eyes.

They were close to each others faces.

''Edge.''

''Mizore.''

They were inches away.

''Oh edge.''

''Oh Mizore.''

They were so close to kissing, but stopped when they heard a noise. They step back from each other blushing.

''What, what was that?'' went edge.

''I don't know , it sounds like kissing.'' Said Mizore.

They looked over to a bush and walked over to it, behind there they saw something.

Christian and Kurumu were having a hot make out session. Edge and Mizore blinked. They looked at each other, then looked back at the 2.

''Hey.'' Said edge and Mizore. Christian and Kurumu jumped.

''Ahh.'' Went the 2. Edge and Mizore chuckled.

''That's not funny.'' Said a blushing Christian.

''Yeah.'' Said a blushing Kurumu.

Edge and Mizore smirked at them.

''hey, get a room you 2.'' Edge said as a Joke. They blushed.

Edge blinked at the 2 for a moment.

''Uh, okay this is weird, Mizore let's go.'' Edge said. Mizore nodded and they were off.

Christian and Kurumu looked back at each other, blushing.

''Christian.''

''Kurumu.''

They then went back to kissing.

* * *

 **OKAY I CAN'T THINK OF OTHER SHIT SO THERE…. ANYWAY IF YOU GUYS REVIEW FOR ME.. THAT'LL BE AWESOME SO, YEAH… ALSO THE CONTEST FOR JERICHO IS STILL ON SO HURRY THE F UP. AND SORRY IF THEY AREN'T LIKE THEMSELVES THIS IS MY FAN FIC SO IT'S MY RULES, BUT I'LL TAKE SUGGESTIONS… (PEOPLE SAY ONE THING AND THEN THEY ACT LIKE THEY OWN THE UNIVERSE.. THE BASTARDS) UH OH UHH AND THAT SPECIAL CHAPTER NUMBER 4 AWESOMENESS TRAINS A GROUP I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR READING THIS NOW OR IN THE FUTURE AND I WILL SEE YOU IN THE TIME FILL CHAPTER AWESOMENESS GETS A NEW CLASSMATE… F OFF I KNOW SUCKY TITLE BUT UNTIL THEN.. UNTIL THEN… HIT THE MUSIC.**

 **PLAYS: YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME BY JIM JOHNSON AND THE WWE. EDGE AND CHRISTIAN THEME SONG.**


	13. AWESOMENESS MEETS A NEW CLASSMATE

**OK THIS ONE IS GONNA BE SHORT SO YEAH…. NO REALLY UM BEFORE WE START I'D LIKE EVERYONE TO KNOW THE CYCLE OR DAY PATH THAT I AM FOLLOWING… WELL ACTUALLY HOW DO I SAY THIS… I THINK I SHOULD SAY THAT AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER SO YEAH… THIS IS STUPID LET'S JUST START THE SHOW, HIT THE MUSIC.**

 **PLAYS:YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME BY JIM JOHNSON AND THE WWE. EDGE AND CHRISTIAN THEME SONG ENJOY.**

 **TIME FILL CHAPTER: AWESOMENESS MEETS A NEW CLASSMATE.**

* * *

It was the end of 3rd period edge and Christian were getting ready to start their 4th period class. Edge was on edge.

''DAMN IT, MONDAY'S USED TO BE AWESOME, NOW THEY SUCK.'' Said edge who was upset waking up earlier today for work. Christian nodded in agreement.

As the students came in the 2 teachers were getting their attendance records ready, as they were doing that they heard some conversations.

''Hey, you remember that Mizore girl?''

''The one that was on the verge of being expelled?''

''Yeah?''

''What about her.''

''Someone said that she and Mr. Copeland are dating.''

''What, no way, that guy couldn't give a damn about anybody.''

Edge went wide eyed when he heard the word date. He was blushing.

''Besides how can you be so sure?''

''They say they saw them nearly kissing each other, and hugging one another.''

Edge tried to ignore the comments and tried to get ready for attendance. Christian heard the conversations and smiled.

''Seems like someone has a rumor about them going around.'' Said Christian with a smirk.

''Shut up.'' That was all edge could say.

He then got his attendance board and was waiting for the class starting bell to ring.

Once it ringed, he went straight into it.

''Okay, attendance time.'' He said.

Edge was taking attendance like usual, once he reached the k's he called for Kurumu's name.

He got no response, Christian went wide eyed.

''Kurumu Kurono?'' edge said again. He looked over at christian who had a concerned look on his face.

Then the gym door opened, it was a light blue haired girl who seemed to be in a hurry. Edge noticed her.

''Sorry I'm late.'' The girl said.

''Yeah, sure Kurumu.'' Edge said. Both Christian and Kurumu blinked.

''Kidding.'' Edge said with a smirk. Edge then remembered something important.

''By the way class, I just remembered, we have a new student today.'' Edge said.

Edge found out that today a new student would be joining their class period, this student was in Okuto's periods but now he's gone, and it seemed better for this student.

''Now let's see if I can find your name.'' edge said.

He kept going though the names until he got to the s.

''Okay, um….. what.'' Edge went. Once he got to the s'es he saw a certain name, he blinked just to make sure it wasn't fake.

''Okay, I think this is our new student.'' He said.

''Mizore Shirayuki?'' edge called out, but no answer. He tried again, still no answer.

''Is she seriously gonna skip my class?'' thought edge. He then raised an eyebrow. ''Hold on.''

Edge turned around and saw a purple haired girl standing right behind him.

''Ah, Mizore?'' went edge. Christian blinked.

''Present.'' She said.

After attendance, edge told everyone today they were doing basketball, so the students went at it, except 2 students.

Mizore and Kurumu.

Edge and Christian looked at the 2 girls.

''Um shouldn't you 2 be with the class?'' edge and christian said

''Well, maybe because we wanna- the 2 girl said as they got closer to the 2 teachers.'' Play' with our teachers.'' The 2 girls finished with eyes of hearts.

Edge blinked at Mizore and Christian blinked at Kurumu.

''Uh, how bout no?'' said the 2 guys. The girls laughed.

Edge and christian looked at each other. Then ran.

The girls smiled and chased after them. The whole class stopped what they were doing just to see the event.

''Ah, help, stop these crazy girls.'' Pleaded edge and christian. The whole class laughed.

Kurumu was right behind christian and went for a big leap and grabbed him.

''Shit.'' Went christian as he fell down.

Edge could only watch as his friend was being dominated by a succubus. He couldn't help, not when theirs a snow woman on your tail.

Edge was so far ok, then Mizore then went to the other side of the gym, edge didn't notice, she took his unawareness as an ultimate opportunity to get her lover.

Once edge got to the other side, he saw Mizore ready to get him.

''Aw shit.'' Went edge. Mizore then leaped for edge and kind of speared him into a hug.

She was on top.

Edge then looked to his right and saw christian struggle to get Kurumu off him. He then looked back at Mizore.

''Um Mizore, we shouldn't be doing this during class.'' Edge said.

''Yeah I agree with edge on that one Kurumu.'' Christian said. Kurumu wasn't having any of it.

''WE'VE ALREADY DONE KISSED DURING CLASS TIME, REMEMBER.'' Kurumu said. Christian realized he was in deep.

''But, um, this is different.'' Christian said, Kurumu wasn't listening.

Edge was just in as much trouble as christian, but somewhat lighter, or so he thought.

''Mizore, please, not in front of my class.'' Edge pleaded. Mizore didn't care. She wanted edge and she knows edge want her. Kurumu knows that christian wants her so bad, and she wants him.

Mizore then got close to edge's face.

''It's my time.'' Mizore said.

Edge got wide eyed.

He then started to blush because of the situation, same for Christian.

''please, not here.'' They both said to their respective partners.

Mizore and Kurumu smiled, but then felt something on their candy asses.

 **XD WHAT**

They jumped once they felt it, they looked behind them and saw something touching them. What was touching Kurumu, was coming from Christian pants. And what was touching Mizore, was coming from edge's.

The girls blushed. Then looked back at their partners.

''You're hard.'' Both of them said. Edge and christian yelped.

The class went into a string of oh's.

The girls smiled. The guys were wide eyed.

''Don't tell me.'' Thought edge and christian.

Christian saw Kurumu come in for a kiss and Edge saw Mizore come in for a kiss.

Edge and Christian were starting to panic.

Then the 4th period end bell rang, and the class went to lunch.

Edge and christian used this time to take control and switch positions with the girls.

Now christian was on top of Kurumu and Edge was on top of Mizore. They all were blushing. They were alone.

''Christian.'' Kurumu said.

''Kurumu.'' Christian said.

''Edge.'' Mizore said.

''Mizore.'' Edge said.

The 4 were blushing madly, christian and Kurumu brought their faces close to each other, and edge did the same to Mizore.

They were about to kiss. They were just inches away.

Then came 4 other people. ''Hey guys, you in here, WHAT THE FUCK.'' Went a voice.

Edge, christian, Kurumu and Mizore turned towards the gym door and saw Chris Jericho, with Yukari, Moka, and Tsukune.

''We can explain.'' They 4 said.

''BULLSHIT.'' Yelled Jericho.

* * *

 **AND THAT'S IT NOW TIME FOR WHAT I WAS GONNA SAY EARILER, BY THE WAY I KNOW THIS CHAPTER SUCKED IT WAS SUPPOSE TO CAUSE IT WAS SHORT, ANYWAY THE CALENDAR I'M FOLLOWING OR DAY PATH IS THE WWE ONE, CAUSE EVERYTHING THAT I DO WILL BE FROM APRIL TO MARCH, CAUSE OF WRESTLEMANIA, AND SO ON… SO THERE. ANYWAY THAT THE END OF AWESOMENESS MEETS A NEW CLASSMATE, I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR READING THIS NOW OR IN THE FUTURE AND I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT SPECIAL CHAPTER AWESOMENESS RETURNS TO SMACKDOWN….. YOU KNOW WHY.. BUT UNTIL THEN, UNTIL THEN.. HIT THE MUSIC.**

 **PLAYS: YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME BY JIM JOHNSON AND THE WWE. EDGE AND CHRISTIAN THEME.**


	14. AWESOMENESS RETURNS TO SMACKDOWN

**OKAY LET'S JUST GET THIS THING STARTED…. NOT EXACTLY WILL THIS NIGHT OF SMACK DOWN BE THE SAME AS THE REAL ONE OKAY.. SORRY, AND FOR THE FUTURE. HIT THE MUSIC.**

 **PLAYS: METALINGUS BY ALTER BRIDGE. EDGE WWE THEME SONG. ENJOY**

 **SPECIAL CHAPTER 5: AWESOMENESS RETURNS TO SMACK DOWN (EDGE + MIZORE)**

* * *

It was just a few minutes till the meeting started, Edge and Christian were talking to each other about important business.

''SO THAT FAT FUCK OF A MEXICAN MAN WHORE DEL RIO GONNA HAVE A BIG PARTY ON SMACKDOWN TO INSULT ME.'' Said Edge.

 **YEAH IMPORTANT BUSINESS I DIDN'T SAY WHAT KIND XD**

''Yep.'' Said Christian.

''Oh that fucking bastard.'' Edge was mad.

''You should have seen it coming?'' went Christian.

'' I didn't think he would go and do this, it's dumb.'' Said edge.

''So, what are you gonna do?'' asked christian.

'' I already talked with the headmaster for a replacement for tomorrow if I don't show.'' Edge said.

''So, I guess I'll make a surprise appearance.''

''You gonna attack him?'' asked Christian.

'' No, I want my 'neck' injure thing, to stay as fact, till I'm ready to reveal the truth.'' Edge said. He wanted to go back and get his championship back, but once he heard of Christian going against del rio for the title he chose not to.

''Alright then man, are we gonna f it up?'' asked christian. Edge nodded with a smile. They high 5'ed each other.

Then Gin and Ms. Nekonome came in, and thus the meeting started.

The meeting was just them coming up with another cover story, and a few other matters, then Ms. Nekonome said that she had somewhere she needed to be and put the rest of the meeting in gin's hands.

Everyone eyed him.

Gin felt the stare of the girls, so he asked the guys to come outside with him.

''What is it?'' went Jericho.

''Hey guys um, can I ask for a favor?'' Gin said. They boys looked at each other then back at Gin

''What is it?''

''Um, can you guys help me with the um, girls?'' Gin said. They all raised an eyebrow.

''What?'' went the guys. Gin then told them exactly what he meant.

''So, will you guys?'' Pleaded Gin.

''Hmm, how bout no, ya crazy perv bastard.'' Said Jericho. Quoting dr. evil.

Gin had a sad look on his face. The boys didn't care, what he asked was out of the question.

 **HE WANTED THEM TO ASK THE GIRLS WHAT SIZE UNDERWEAR THEY WEAR, WHAT KIND OF FAVOR IS THAT XD**

As the boys went into the room Gin then thought of a sneaky plan.

 **OH HE'S GOOD NOW, JUST THAT LITTLE PERVERT SIDE OF HIS HASN'T CALMED IT'S SELF YET, ALSO CAUSE OF JERICHO XD**

As the meeting started to come to a close, Gin decided to put his plan to action.

''Hey guys, we should have a picture taken together, for our club picture.'' Gin said. Everyone nodded. Edge was about to speak about a pose, but gin already came up with one.

''Like this?'' said the club to gin.

''Perfect.'' Gin said. He then got in the middle and took the picture.

They each had a newspaper in hand and had it on the side of their faces, as a pillow.

After that the meeting was done and everyone decided to go on with their day.

However as they were leaving the girls all tripped at the door. The boys went to help them, but they each caught a sight of something. Their underwear. Gin saw the opportunity.

''Hey, are you 4 gonna help them up or keep looking under their skirts. The boys blinked, and the girls went wide eyed and jumped up.

 **I KNOW STFU.**

''What, who was looking under our skirts.'' The girls said.

They then notice string at the door, they then realized that someone must have intended to trip them.

''Who put this string here?'' said Kurumu.

''Yeah.'' Went the other 3.

They boys all pointed at gin.

''Wait a minute, how you know they didn't do it.'' Gin said. The girls blinked, then thought for a moment.

The girls realized that he was right, they all were outside, it could have been any of them. Then Jericho spoke up.

''Cause you were the last one to come in, assclown.'' Jericho said. Gin gulped. Then got a grin.

''Or, I just manage not to step on it, besides I wasn't looking at their skirts.'' Gin said. The girls saw the distance between them and Gin, compared to the boys.

The boys were in deep.

''Uhhh, we can it explain.'' They said. The girls raised an eyebrow. Jericho spoke up.

''Okay, I think I speak for us when I say, when we say you 4 fall, we were gonna help you up, but kind of saw a little bit of what's under your skirt.'' Jericho said. Tsukune looked down in shame. Edge and Christian just had on Nervous faces.

The girls looked at each other then back at the boys.

The girls spoke up.'' Well.''

The boys were silent.

''Did you like it?'' the girls said, blushing. The boys went wide eyed.

Then Gin spoke up.

''Aw come on, how could that not work.'' Gin said. The girls eyed him.

''Crap.'' Gin said. He then went out the window and ran.

After that everyone went on with their day.

Tsukune, Moka, Jericho and Yukari went on, leaving Edge and christian with Kurumu and Mizore.

Christian and Kurumu already had plans, so they left right away. Edge and Mizore were left alone, they were outside.

Edge and Mizore looked around for a bit before talking.

''So.'' Went edge. ''Today had a little piece of surprise.'' Edge continued.

''Hmm.'' Mizore went. Edge raised an eyebrow, it looked like she didn't care.

''Mizore?'' edge said.

She looked at him.

''Do you hate me for looking up your skirt?'' asked Edge.

''You're the rated r superstar, I wondered why you didn't do it sooner.'' Mizore said with a smile. Edge blushed. They continued talking. After sometime, it was getting dark, so edge asked Mizore if he could walk her to her dorm. She smiled.

Edge and Mizore were smiling, as they were holding hands, walking to Mizore's dorm.

They were blushing.

''Edge?'' went Mizore.

''Yeah?''

''Who did you like better Lita, or Vickie?'' she asked.

''Hmm, Lita.'' Edge said. Mizore chuckled.

''I knew it.'' She said.

''Of course, honestly Vickie was okay, but Lita was better.'' Edge said.

''Edge.''

''Yeah.''

''Am I better than Vickie?'' she asked.

''Of course.'' Edge said. They were at the dorm.

''Well here we are, I have to go, bye.'' Edge said.

''Wait.'' Said Mizore. Edge turned around.

''Edge, I must know, do you think Lita is hotter than me?'' Mizore asked. Edge blinked.

''Wait, why are you asking if you're better than all my previous girl friends, are you trying to imply something?'' went edge. Mizore blinked.

''What, no I didn't… um.'' Mizore was confused. Edge saw that she was confused and wanted her to feel better, but he had to get going.

''Sorry, Mizore, um I have to go, I'll see you later, bye.'' Edge said, in a hurry.

Mizore stopped him.

''Wait, edge.'' Mizore said. He stopped moving.

''What is it?'' edge said.

''Um, I really wanna know, can we do something tomorrow after the meeting?'' She asked

''I'll be busy tomorrow.'' Edge said. Mizore blinked.

''Busy, with what.''

''It's important, don't worry about it, bye.'' Edge said as he ran.

''Wait edge.'' Mizore said, but edge was gone.

Mizore felt a little hurt, but went inside.

Edge got into his dorm room and prepared his suit case, only to be surprised it was already set up.

''What the hell?'' went edge. Christian came in. His suit case was done too.

''Hey man, wow, thanks again.'' Christian said.

''I didn't do that.'' Said edge.

''I did, and you're welcome.'' Said a voice. They looked to the right. It was Jericho.

''Wow, thanks Jericho.'' Said the awesome duo.

''Just be back soon.'' Said Jericho and with that they went to bed.

Mizore was having a dream, it was peaceful so far.

She was in the snow, making fun creations and so on. It was heaven. Then it seemed to become better, cause she saw edge.

''Edge.'' She said. She ran up to him. But he didn't pay her attention.

''Edge?'' Mizore said. This time he turned around.

''Edge, are you okay?'' went Mizore. Edge then walked past her. She blinked.

''Huh, hey edge?'' went Mizore. He kept moving, she followed him.

She was keeping up with him, till he stopped in front of a person. Mizore blinked.

''Edge, who's that?''

Edge turned around.

''Mizore, this is where my heart lies.'' Said edge. Mizore went wide eyed.

Mizore then saw a woman, with black-red long hair, with a rock star attire on, (and I mean real rock star, like metal style but not pure metal style at least that's what I think.)

Her hands were being held by edge's.

Mizore got a good look of the woman. She was shocked.

''LITA?'' went Mizore.

''Yeah, girly.'' Lita said.

 **STARTS PLAYING: LOVE FURY ENERGY PASSION BY I DON'T KNOW, REALLY I DON'T. IT'S LITA'S LAST WWE THEME.**

Mizore's heart was hurt. She couldn't believe she would meet Lita like this. With edge and her together, like a couple.

''What, edge what is this.'' Went Mizore.

''What do you think.'' Edge said as he brought lita closer to him.

Mizore was wide eyed.

''This is love, fury… energy.. AND PASSION.'' Both Edge and Lita said. Mizore's heart felt like it was about to die. She felt she was being put on fire. She was.

Edge and Lita brought their faces closer. Mizore started to cry.

''Edge, please, edge.'' Mizore pleaded.

They were about to kiss.

''ADAM.'' Mizore cried out. Then poof…. Her eyes were opened. She quickly shot up from her bed. She felt her face, it was covered in tears.

 **SONG ENDS**

''That dream… I have to find edge.'' Mizore said. She looked at the time. 7:20 am. She needed to hurry.

She checked all over the school, she didn't find him nowhere. She was worried.

Then outside of the school in front she saw 2 people running with suit cases.

Curious, she followed.

She was doing well, till they did a turn that shook her off, she wasn't exactly bright.

It took her sometime, but she had finally found the 2 figures, but they were on the bus. She ran.

''Hey, wait.'' Mizore called out. But the bus went onward. Mizore then saw the 2 figures faces, they were familiar. She went wide eyed.

Mizore felt hurt, lied to.

Edge was gonna be busy, but from the looks of things, it seemed like he was trying to get out of there, could it be that she had done something yesterday to make him do this. Mizore pondered her fate.

''Why, why would he go to the human world with a suitcase?'' she thought. She was hurt, really hurt. She then remembered school and reluctantly returned, she made it… for lunch.

 **OKAY REALLY SUCKED SORRY THIS WHOLE CHAPTER SUCKED BUT IT'S GONNA BE WORTH IT.**

Once she made it to the cafeteria she saw Tsukune, Moka, Yukari and Jericho. Kurumu was nowhere. Mizore didn't feel like eating so she just decided to skip school today. As she walked back out the cafeteria, she didn't know she was spotted by someone.

Outside on a bench Mizore sat alone, then someone came along side her and sat down. Mizore looked to her right, it was Kurumu.

They sat quietly for a few minutes before talking.

''So, I see we're in the same boat.'' Said Kurumu. Mizore nodded.

''So, did they really leave us.'' Mizore said.

''No.'' Kurumu said.

Mizore blinked.

''What but they had suitcases?'' went Mizore.

''That because they use that to carry their important stuff, like ring clothes and championships, I thought you were a fan of wrestling Mizore?'' went Kurumu.

''I am, I just didn't pay attention to the luggage and I really only cared about edge.'' Mizore said. Kurumu smiled.

''Well, Jericho got me this thing, you can join me tonight if you want?'' Kurumu said. Mizore raised an eyebrow.

''What is it.'' Said Mizore.

 **GOTTA THINK… AH HA.**

''It's a universal t.v, or at least that's what Jericho said, it's the nickname he gave it.'' Kurumu said.

''Really?'' went Mizore. Kurumu nodded.

''Well, what does that have to do with me?'' asked Mizore.

''You can watch smack down tonight with me.'' Kurumu said.

Mizore went wide eyed. ''What?''

''Yeah, you can see the wwe programs on it, I use it to see what Christian is up too.'' Kurumu said with a smile. Mizore couldn't believe it, she gets to see wwe on t.v again.

''So, can I come over to your place?'' asked Mizore.

''Sure.'' Kurumu said.

They both smiled and went to class.

It was almost time for smack down, once Kurumu got everything ready, all she had to do was wait for Mizore. She heard a knock on the door, she went an opened it. It was Mizore with a box.

''Hey, may I come in?'' asked Mizore. Kurumu nodded.

They were still in their clothes from school.

 **EH IF THEY HAD PAJAMAS, WHY WOULD….. FUCK IT.**

''What is that?'' asked Kurumu pointing at the box.

''It gifts that I got from edge when I was little.'' Mizore said. Kurumu smiled.

''You guys have met before.'' Said Kurumu. Mizore nodded.

Since smack down didn't start for a few minutes, Mizore told Kurumu of her past with edge and how she grew up watching the rated r superstar. Kurumu chuckled.

''So, it's like a childhood crush?'' Kurumu said with a smile.

''You could say that.'' Mizore said with a smile. ''Hey what time is it?''

 **I DON'T KNOW HOW THE WWE TIME WORKS AROUND THE WORLD SO… WE'RE FOLLOWING MY CITY'S TIME FOR IT.**

''It's 7:58.'' Kurumu said. ''Oh, yeah come on.'' Kurumu led Mizore to the t.v, Mizore blinked.

''That's it?'' Went Mizore.

''Yep.'' Kurumu said.

It looked like an t.v from the 90's, I don't know how they looked, uh… 2.5 feet long, 3 feet wide, I don't know.

Mizore had on a 'what' look.

''Are you serious.'' She said.

''What do you mean?'' asked Kurumu.

''I mean Jericho could have done better than that.'' Mizore said. Kurumu blinked for a second then checked the time.

''Well it's time.'' Kurumu said.

Kurumu went to turn it on.

''What about the others in the dorm?'' asked Mizore.

''Don't worry the sound stays within the room, so only we can hear it.'' Kurumu said. She turned it on.

It took only 10 seconds before the screen showed and it showed loads of channels, Kurumu had it on the channel for smackdown.

''It's 8.'' Mizore said.

 **PLAYS: HANGMAN BY REV THEORY. ONE OF SMACK DOWN'S THEME SONGS.**

The girls smiled at the intro video.

 **GONNA MAKE IT UP XD.**

It showed numerous smackdown superstars, including, Randy Orton, Doplh Ziggler, Cody Rhodes, and others, but the one Kurumu was excited about was Christian.

''Hello everybody and welcome to Friday night smack down, coming to you live tonight from London, England, Jim Ross here with jerry the King Lawler, along with Booker t, and Matt striker.

 **SHUT UP, BY THE WAY HERE MICHAEL COLE LOST AT WRESTLEMANIA, BUT HE SHOWS UP ON RAW XD AND JIM ROSS IS HERE CAUSE I WANT HIM TO BE. AND ECW IS STILL ALIVE, NXT IS ON WENDSDAYS :D**

''Oh boy, let me tell you something Jim, tonight's gonna be one hell of a night.'' Booker t said.

 **IF YOU DON'T KNOW THEM, YOU'RE CRAZY.**

''You're absolutely right, book, this is gonna be one heck of a night, we're only 9 days away from extreme rules, and everyone's already pumped for it.'' Jerry said.

Mizore smiled when she saw Jim Ross, Jerry Lawler and Booker T, and Matt.

Jim ross was a white skinned man who looked elderly but at the same time a little young, he had on a suit with his classic Cowboy hat. Jerry looked like a man in his late 30's, white skinned, with a black shirt with a crown on it, right next to him was a crown, Of course. Booker T was black, with long black hair, looked middle aged and also was wearing a suit. Matt was white, waved hair and had a suit.

 **I DIDN'T PAY MUCH ATTENTION TO MATT SORRY.**

Kurumu noticed Mizore's smile.

''I see someone's happy.'' Kurumu said. Mizore looked at her with a cold stare.

''You have no idea.'' Mizore said. She never thought she would see wwe again, at least not for a while.

Mizore then turned back to the 't.v' and continued watching. Kurumu did the same.

As the night went on, Kurumu was surprised at the knowledge that Mizore had of the wwe.

Halfway through the show they saw a diva's match. Both girls were disappointed at the match.

''I've seen better, Natalya and Lalya.'' Mizore said. And she had seen better.

As the night came closer to its finale, Kurumu and Mizore were edgy.

''It's almost the end of the night, where's Edge and Christian?'' Kurumu went. Mizore was just as concerned as she was.

''Well, up next it's Alberto Del Rio's 'celebration party'.'' Matt Striker said.

''I wonder what the hell that jerk is gonna be doing in that ring, and what kind of celebration will it be.'' Jerry said.

''Well, whatever it is, it's gonna be live, next.'' J.R said.

After sometime, the ring was set up for Alberto Del Rio's party, then he, along with Ricardo Rodriguez, and Brodus clay, and some woman came to the ring.

Mizore hated that man. She was staring at him with dark eyes. Kurumu noticed.

''Um, Mizore.'' Kurumu said. Mizore turned.

''Um, are you ok?''

Mizore looked at her, then turned around to see the asshole who ended edge's career.

As the party went on Mizore and Kurumu were disgusted at Del Rio and his party, talking about how great he is and so on. One thing set Mizore off though. When He said that Edge was the 'guest of Honor', Mizore wanted to fuck him up.

However things weren't gonna be going as they were much longer. For somebody was about to ruin the party, or make it awesome.

''Oh my god, could this be any worse?'' said Jerry.

 **STARTS PLAYING: METALINGUS BY ALTER BRIDGE. EDGE 'LAST' WWE THEME.**

Everyone cheered loudly in the arena. J.R, King, Booker, and Matt all were shocked.

Kurumu was glad that edge made an appearance and didn't run off, but the one that was most happy was Mizore.

''Oh my god, I can't believe it.'' Matt said.

''It's edge, edge is here.'' Said Jerry.

''Oh man, listen to this arena here.'' Said Booker.

''This place is on its feet.'' J.R said.

Edge was in the smack down arena with blue jeans and a t-shirt that had a heart inside of a hand, doing the rock on sign, but on that heart was a Purple M. Edge smiled at the sight of the arena.

 **SWITCHING IT UP.**

Then the camera went to the back of edge and showed the other side, it's says, Done it all, Won it all. Mizore smiled in agreement he has done it all, won it all.

''Guys, I don't think it's wise for edge to be here, he can't defend himself.'' Matt said. It was supposed to be true, that edge couldn't fight back, at least that's what everybody thought.

 **SONG ENDS :(**

As the crowd began to calm down, edge got prepared to speak.

''Alberto, you look surprised to see me.'' Edge said. Alberto just eyed him.

''I mean, they don't look surprised, but you do, didn't you get my RSVP.'' Edge said.

 **BY THE WAY WHAT THE FUCK IS AN RSVP.**

''I mean, I went on facebook, and I never go on facebook, I went on facebook and I told you I was gonna be here, whether it's Mexico, or the United states, or right here in London, England.'' Edge said.

The crowd started to cheer. Mizore got cheery. Kurumu saw.

''Look at you, all hyper.'' Kurumu said with a laugh.

''Shut up.'' Mizore said.

They looked back at the T.V.

''I said that I was gonna be here I mean, what kind of man, misses his retirement party.'' Edge said. Del Rio looked pissed.

Edge took a minute to look at Alberto before continuing.

''But here's the thing, Alberto we already know that, number one you suck.'' Edge said. The fans agreed. Kurumu and Mizore agreed completely.

The fans started to chant, you suck. Mizore and Kurumu did the same, good thing no one heard them. Once they calmed down, Edge continued.

''And number 2, You're a lousy human being, but more than that, you're a lousy party host I mean, this is brutal.'' Edge said.

''Some might even call you a party pooper.'' Edge said. The fans cheered. Mizore and Kurumu giggled.

''With Brodus, the uh, weird looking Ricky martin guy.'' Edge said, as an insult to Ricardo.

Mizore Smiled.

''And the fake lita, you got about 1500 pounds of poop down there.'' Edge said. The fans laughed. Mizore and Kurumu laughed.

''You look like one big flaming bag of poop.''

The fans laughed more, and so did Mizore and Kurumu.

Del rio looked around for a moment before speaking.

''Edge, aren't you suppose to be a, horrible teacher in Japan at some stupid school call, youbai academy?'' Del rio said. Mizore and Kurumu were offended.

Edge shook his head. Then Del Rio continued.

''And what's with that stupid M on that heart?''

Edge raised an eyebrow.

''Well Del Rio, to answer your questions, one its call Yokai academy, and I am a respected teacher there.'' Edge said. Mizore and Kurumu nodded in agreement.

''In fact, I'm even teaching a few students how to wrestle.'' Edge said.

''What, really?'' went King.

''Well, that's amazing.'' Said J.R

Mizore and Kurumu blinked when they heard what edge said, then they thought about his training.

''Could we be those students?'' Kurumu and Mizore said to each other, they went back to the show.

''And by the way Del Rio, this M symbolizes the 1st letter in the name of someone very important to me.'' Edge said. Mizore blinked.

''And it's too bad for you, that instead of having a nice looking girl alongside you in the ring, you got a fatty.'' Edge said. ''Now fatties are cute, but this one, could have picked better.'' Edge said with a smile.

Mizore and Kurumu chuckled.

Del Rio had enough.

''Brodus, go and get him, get him.'' Del rio said. Brodus, at Del Rio's command, went outside the ring to attack edge. Mizore knew edge's neck was okay, but what would happen if he tries to fight back.

''This is not good guys, this is where you question edge, for being here tonight.'' Matt said.

''Oh man, edge can't defend himself, with that bad neck.'' Booker said.

Brodus was getting closer, then from behind came a guy, Kurumu knew who it was.

''Oh, wait a minute.'' Said King.

This guy went and hit Brodus in the back of the head with a ladder, Brodus then turned around to face his attacker only to have the ladder thrown on him, he went down.

''It's Christian, Christian coming to his friend's aid.'' J.R said.

Christian was in his ring attire, except on the t'shirt inside the C on the front, was a blue K.

Christian then turned his attention to the ring. Then Del Rio came at him.

Christian managed to keep Del Rio on defense, got him with a few strikes and throw Del Rio into the side of the barricade.

Christian then went and got the ladder on top of Brodus, then he hit Del Rio right in the gut with it. Del Rio was in pain.

Kurumu smiled.

Christian then took the ladder to the middle of the ring, and set it up. Edge looked on.

Christian climbed up the ladder.

Kurumu Smiled grew wider.

Once he was on top, christian took a quick look at edge, then took the world heavy weight title off the hook.

Starts playing: JUST CLOSE YOUR EYES BY STORY OF THE YEAR. CHRISTIAN WWE THEME SONG.

Kurumu smiled. Mizore nodded, and edge clapped.

''Will this be the scene in 9 nights at extreme rules, will Christian be destiny's darling?'' Matt said.

 **I DIDN' KNOW WHAT HE SAID AT THE END.**

''And climb the ladder for the world heavyweight championship, against Alberto Del Rio.'' Jerry said.

''What's gonna happen Live At extreme Rules in Tampa'' J.R said.

''We'll find out soon, good night everybody.'' J.R said.

And after that, Smackdown went off the Air. Mizore and Kurumu clapped.

''That was a good show, right Mizore?'' asked Kurumu.

''It's been sometime since I last saw smack down, and I'm glad to have seen it,'' Mizore said.

Kurumu smiled at Mizore.

''Well, if you excuse me, I gotta get ready to go to the bus stop.'' Kurumu said.

Mizore blinked.

''What, why?'' Mizore asked.

''So I can greet Christian.'' Kurumu said. Mizore blinked, then got an idea.

''Hey, is it cool if I came with you.'' Mizore asked. Kurumu nodded.

''But you're gonna have to have loads of patience.'' Kurumu said. Mizore nodded. She didn't care how long she had to wait, she wanted Edge so much.

It was 2 am, Mizore and Kurumu were waiting for the 2. They didn't care how long it took, they waited.

Then a bus came. Kurumu smiled and so did Mizore, who went behind a tree.

The bus stopped and opened it's doors.

''Well, looks like someone is loyal.'' The bus driver said. Kurumu nodded.

''Well, I'll see you next week.'' The driver said to one of the passengers.

The 2 people on the bus got off, and waved bye to the driver. The bus went on it way.

Once the bus was gone, Kurumu went and hugged her boyfriend.

''Christian.'' Kurumu said with happiness.

''Kurumu, looks like someone missed me.'' Christian said. Edge looked at them and smiled.

Kurumu then looked at edge, then raised an eyebrow. Edge noticed.

''What?'' He said.

''Where's mizo-'' Kurumu was interrupted.

''Edge.'' Said a voice. Edge looked to his right and saw a girl with purple hair and the wwe undisputed championship around her waist.

''Mizore, what are you doing up?'' Edge asked. Kurumu and Christian noticed the situation and took some steps back.

Mizore got closer. She was blushing.

''Um, Mizore?'' edge asked. Mizore started to cry.

''Edge, i.. I'm… I'm sorry.'' Mizore said. Edge blinked.

''What.'' Edge said.

''I'm sorry about yesterday, asking you those questions, I didn't mean to start anything, I just wanted to know, If I was special to you.'' She said with tears.

Edge looked at Mizore for a second, he was about to speak, but she spoke up 1st.

''It just that, you seemed to get all the girls, I thought I was going to lose you to someone else while you were gone.'' She said.

''Mizore.'' Edge said.

''But, now, I don't know anymore.'' She said.

''Know what.'' Edge said.

''Whether I am important to you or just some student.'' Mizore said.

Edge got closer.

''Mizore you are important to me.'' Edge said. She eyed him.

''But what about that M person?'' Mizore said. Edge blinked.

''M, what M person?'' Edge said.

''Me and Kurumu watched Smackdown tonight, and you said that, that M on your shirt stands for someone important to you.'' Mizore said. Edge blinked.

''Yeah, M, as in Mizore.'' Edge said. Mizore blinked.

''What?'' She said.

''The M stands for Mizore, it's the 1st letter in your name.'' Edge said. Mizore started to blush.

 **STARTS PLAYING: METALINGUS BY ALTER BRIDGE. EDGE WWE THEME**

''Mizore, you're important to me okay, you're really special to me.'' Edge said.

They got even closer.

''Edge.'' Mizore said.

''And to answer your question, you are more special to me, than Lita.'' Edge said. Mizore heart fluttered. So did edge's.

Kurumu and Christian looked on.

''Edge.'' Mizore said.

''Mizore.'' Edge said.

They got closer

''Oh Edge.''

''Oh Mizore.''

They were blushing.

''Edge.. kiss me.'' Mizore said.

''Mizore.'' Edge said.

They then locked lips for the very 1st time. Christian and Kurumu smiled.

After a few minutes, they reluctantly let go. Blushing.

''My 1st Kiss, was Edge, my crush, my true love.'' Mizore said. She looked at him.

''Edge.''

''Mizore.''

''Watashiwa anata o.'' They both said. Blushing.

Christian and Kurumu smiled.

 **Song ends.**

Kurumu looked at Christian shirt and Saw a blue K inside the C. She raised an eyebrow.

''Christian?'' Kurumu said.

''What?''

''What's that K for on your shirt?'' She asked. Christian looked at his shirt.

''It stands for Kurumu.'' He said with a smile. Kurumu blushed. He noticed.

Christian then took her in his arms and gave her a kiss. Edge and Mizore looked at the 2. Then back at each other.

They then kissed each other.

After sometime they decided to go home. Of course Edge and Christian walked their girls home.

Once edge got Mizore to her dorm, she asked him something.

''Edge?' Mizore said.

''Yes.'' Edge said.

''Are we now, truly dating?' She asked. He nodded. They were both blushing.

Before she went in, Mizore gave edge a kiss, which made them both blush.

''So, i'll see you tomorrow, boyfriend.'' Mizore said with a smile.

''Sure, bye, Girlfriend.'' Edge said with a smile.

And with that, he was gone, and Mizore was inside.

The next day it was 6:50 when Mizore woke up, she was so happy.

She got completely dressed at 7 and went outside, there she saw her love.

''Edge.'' She said.

She went and hugged him.

''Good Morning to you Mizore.'' He said.

He then saw the wwe undisputed championship around her waist.

''I see that my gift is still in perfect condition.'' Edge said. Mizore smiled.

''I did whatever it took to keep it perfect, for as long as I could.'' She said.

Edge smiled.

''So, you're gonna bring that to the school?'' edge asked.

''Yep.'' Mizore said.

As they were walking to the school they heard some comments about them that they didn't like.

''Is Mr. Copeland and that Mizore girl walking, together?''

''No way?''

''They aren't dating right?''

Edge and Mizore were annoyed, then realized the facts. They were dating, but no one knew it.

''Seems like no one knows we're really dating.'' Mizore said.

''Well, we'll just have to change that.'' Edge said as they went into the school.

It was 4th period when after edge finished attendance, he told the class what they were doing today.

''Alright class, today, we gotta do some exercise.'' Edge said. The class gulped.

''But before that, I have an announcement to make. '' Edge said. The class and Christian raised and eyebrow.

''Mizore, can you come up here, please.'' Edge said. Mizore got to the front of the class with Edge.

Students started to speak, but Christian told them to let edge talk.

Mizore started to speak.

''As you may have seen, Me and Edge have been seen around the school together doing things, some say we looked as friends, others, more than friends.'' Mizore said with a blush. Edge was blushing too.

Everyone raised an eyebrow.

''So many of you may ask, what do all these things mean?'' She said. ''You may have asked yourself, are they dating or not.''

Mizore and Edge got closer.

''Well, the answer to those questions.'' Edge said.

Mizore and Edge looked at each other. The class went wide eyed. Christian and Kurumu smiled.

''Is…. Yes.'' Both Edge and Mizore said right before they kissed each other.

 **STARTS PLAYING: METALINGUS BY ALTER BRIDGE. EDGE WWE THEME SONG.**

The whole class went what. Christian and Kurumu clapped for them.

Once edge and Mizore released the kiss, they looked at the class.

''BULLSHIT.'' The whole class said. Big mistake.

''Oh, well then I guess, EVERYONE HERE IS NOW DRILLING, AND YOU'RE NOT STOPPING TILL I TELL YOU TOO, NOW GO OR YOU'RE ALL GETTING DETENTION, NOW START RUNNING.'' Edge yelled at his class. They started to run In fear.

Edge looked at Mizore, then looked at Kurumu, and back at Mizore.

''Don't worry, you 2 are fine.'' Edge said. Mizore looked at him. Kurumu blinked. Kurumu then looked at Christian who had a smile on his face.

''We got something else for you 2.'' Both Edge and Christian said.

''What?'' went the girls.

Edge and Christian looked at one another then back at the girls. Christian pull Kurumu to his face and Edge pulled Mizore to his face.

''How bout, romancing with your teacher.'' The awesome duo said. They then kissed their partners and their partners wrapped their arms around their head.

The class stopped running for a second went aww. Edge then gave them the Luigi death stare and they all went back to running.

As time went on edge and Christian were so busy with their lovers that they forgot the time.

Once the end of 4th period rang everyone went to lunch.

However, edge, Christian, Mizore and Kurumu stayed in the gym. They were kissing.

Then a voice called out for them. They didn't pay attention.

''Where are they?'' went the voice. The voice got closer to them. The voice found them.

''Hey guys… WHAT THE FUCK!'' said the voice. Then Edge, Christian, Mizore and Kurumu faced the voice.

It was Chris Jericho, along with Yukari, Moka and Tsukune.

Edge, Christian, Mizore and Kurumu blinked.

''Uh, this is exactly what it looks like.'' The 4 said. Jericho got a twitch.

''Unbelievable.'' Jericho said. Yukari, Moka and Tsukune smiled.

 **SONG ENDS**

* * *

 **WELL THERE YOU GO EDGE AND MIZORE ARE NOW TOGETHER.. NOW JUST CAUSE THEY 4 MAIN PAIRINGS ARE NOW TOGETHER DON'T MEAN THE END OF THE STORY.. OH HELL NO… THE STORY GOT A LONG ASS WAY TO GO….. SO STICK AROUND FOR THE END…. BUT FOR NOW THAT'S THE END OF AWESOMENESS RETURNS TO SMACK DOWN (EDGE + MIZORE) I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR READING THIS NOW OR IN THE FUTURE.. AND I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT SPECIAL CHAPTER AWESOMENESS WINS A WORLD TITLE YEAH THEN AFTER THAT ONE WE'RE BACK ON THE MAIN STORY BY THE WAY FORGIVE ME ABOUT THE BEGINNING I WAS JUST IN A HURRY TO DO THIS AND BY THE WAY I KNOW EDGE WAS THERE FOR WHEN CHRISTIAN WON HIS WORLD TITLE, SHOULD KURUMU AND MIZORE BE THERE AS WELL… WELL I HAD SOMETHING PLANNED FOR THEM LATER SO I GUESS NOT BUT ANYWAY UNTIL THEN.. UNTIL THEN. HIT THE MUSIC.**

 **PLAYS: METALINGUS BY ALTER BRIDGE. EDGE WWE THEME**


	15. AWESOMENESS WINS A WORLD TITLE

**ALRIGHT EVERYONE, THIS ONE IS WELL, NOT EXACTLY LIKE HOW IT WAS ON THE NIGHT OF IT, CAUSE I DIDN'T SEE IT, SORRY, BUT I'M GONNA TRY MY BEST AND MAKE IT A GOOD SHOW,ALSO SHOULD I BE APART OF THIS…. ANYWAY LET'S GETS STARTED OH, BEWARE THERE MAY BE A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER…. HIT THE MUSIC.**

 **PLAYS: YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME BY JIM JOHNSON AND THE WWE. EDGE AND CHRISTIAN THEME. ENJOY.**

 **SPECIAL CHAPTER: AWESOMENESS WINS A WORLD TITLE.**

* * *

It was just after their club meeting on Saturday, Edge. Tsukune, Moka, Yukari, Jericho, Mizore, and Kurumu were seeing Christian off as he heads to extreme Rules to face Alberto Del Rio. Christian was prepare to go, he was determined.

''Are you ready?'' Edge said. Christian Nodded.

''Good luck, Christian.'' Tsukune, Moka and Yukari said with smiles.

''Make sure to beat Del Rio badly for both you and edge.'' Mizore said.

Jericho smirked. ''Better bring it, junior.''

Christian smiled at all of his friends, the only one left to wish him luck, was Kurumu. She had one arm across the other.

She looked at him. He smiled at her. She then went and hugged him.

''I'll be waiting for you.'' She whispered in his ear, he blushed. Once she let go of the hug, the bus came, it opened it's doors.

Christian looked at the bus, then to his friends and waved bye. They did the same.

Once he got on the bus, he waved one more time to his friends, the bus closed it's doors.

''See you guys soon.'' Christian said. And with that the bus was off.

Once it left view, everyone stood in silence. Edge turned to the group.

''Well, I'll see you guys later.'' Edge said as he walked away.

Leaving the other 6 and going about his day.

The air was silent for a moment, then Tsukune broke it.

''Aw, I wish I could see that match.'' Tsukune said.

''Yeah me too, I really wanna see Christian battle.'' Moka said.

''Yeah.'' Said Yukari.

Then Jericho got a smile.

'I can make that happen.'' Jericho said. Tsukune, Moka and Yukari blinked.

''You can?!'' they said.

''Yep, meet me in front of the school tomorrow, an hour before the show.'' Jericho said.

''See ya.'' Went Jericho as he went on with his day.

After he left the other 5 went on with their day as well. Except Moka and Tsukune. They were in front of the school, on a bench talking to one another.

It was just about tomorrow and what Chris has planned. That was what it was all about, till Moka change the subject.

''Um, Tsukune.'' Went Moka.

''Yeah.''

She was a little nervous.

''Never mind.'' She said.

'' No, it's okay Moka.'' Tsukune said as he took her hand. She blushed.

''Tsukune.'' She said.

''Moka.'' Tsukune said.

She took a breath and said it.

''Do you think I'm cute?'' She said with a blush.

''Moka, you're beautiful.'' Tsukune said. She smiled.

They looked up and saw it was getting dark, so Tsukune decided to walk Moka home.

Edge was in his room with his suit case packed.

''If he's gonna win the world title, I wanna there for it.'' Edge said.

He then looked at the time.

''I'm gonna have to get up early, so I won't get seen by anybody.'' Edge said to himself.

''Then get some sleep.'' Said Jericho who walked into the room. Edge looked at him.

''What, you said you don't wanna be seen leaving, so get some sleep.'' Jericho said.

Edge raised an eyebrow.

''What?'' Jericho said.

''You seem a little nice Jericho.'' Edge said with a smile. Jericho jumped.

''What?'' Jericho said.

''Yukari getting to you.'' Edge said. Jericho blushed.

''Fuck no, she's too young anyway.'' Jericho said.

Edge was right, kind of. Yukari has been getting to Jericho, ever since he 1st seen her, he's had an interest in her, he wanted to save her and he did, but now it's something else, like maybe the saving he did, was like the saving he wanted for her, but not the true result. It's like maybe he wants to save her, in another way.

Jericho was in thought about Yukari and her effects, from the day he helped save her and she falling for him, to everything else, including looking up her skirt, the kiss, everything.

''Could I really be falling for Yukari, no way, no way, OH NO WAY, SHE'S SO YOUNG, I AIN'T THESE PERVERTED PARASITES.'' Jericho thought. He then looked back at edge who had a smile on his face.

''What?'' went a blushing Jericho. Edge smiled at y2j as he got in bed. Jericho went to his bed and they went to sleep.

Edge got up at 5:50 am. He got dressed, ate some apples and left, before he left, he wrote a note for Jericho to give to Mizore, he hoped he won't be a asshole and just screw him over. After that he went to the bus stop.

It was 6:40 when Mizore got up, she was excited for today, cause she going to see a wwe pay per view paper view again. Once she got dress, she headed straight for edge's dorm to see him. She had something planned for today.

Once she got there she saw Jericho and…. Just Jericho, she raised an eyebrow.

She was about to speak to him, but chose to look around.

Edge was getting worried, it was 7 and the bus didn't show up yet, he was worried.

Mizore looked all over the school, then she checked the pool, then she went to the front, hoping to spot him, no luck.

She checked the forest for him, then she went to check the bus stop.

Edge was getting nervous. Then he saw hope, the bus came. He smiled. Once it opened its doors, the bus driver spoke.

''You going to where-'' he was interrupted.

''Yeah I am.'' Edge said as he got on.

The bus driver smirked.

Just then Mizore was getting to the bus stop, she then saw the bus. She went wide eyed.

She tried calling out, but the bus was on its way. Once it was gone, she was sad.

''Damn it.'' Mizore said.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to her right, it was Jericho.

''Jericho.'' She said.

''Here.'' He said. Giving her a letter. She blinked at it, then went to read it.

She saw the name of who made it on the back, it was from edge to Mizore.

''Dear Mizore, if you are reading this, please don't be sad, I will be back soon, I wanted to see Christian win the world title up close and personal, I wanted to take you and Kurumu with me but, I just didn't want the superstars and Diva's asking questions, I will be back, Watashiwa anata o.'' ''Love, Adam.'' The letter said. Mizore smiled. She looked over at Jericho.

''Be in front of the school and hour before the show, 6.'' Jericho said. He went on with his day,

He went and told everyone to be on time in front of the school.

Once it was 6 Jericho was waiting for them. He only waited 2 minutes before they showed.

''Hey Jericho.'' Said Tsukune, Moka, and Yukari. He smiled at them. Then came Kurumu and Mizore. Once everyone was there, he told them to follow him.

He took them to a secret place of his. Once there he told them everything. Tsukune, Moka and Yukari raised an eyebrow. Kurumu and Mizore smiled.

''What?'' went the confused 3.

''It's a universal connection visual emulator, I call it a universal T.V.'' Jericho said.

Jericho got out his right arm and does what he does, open hand, makes fist, open hand numbers show, put them in a sequence, then a chip came, and he crushed it. Then out of the sky came a T.V. Jericho grabbed it and put it on the ground.

''It's time.'' Jericho said as he checked his watch. He turned on the T.V.

 **BY THE WAY I CHOOSE WHAT MUSIC TO PLAY FOR PPV AND SO ON.**

Tsukune raised an eyebrow. ''Hey um, Chris?''

''Yeah?''

''Don't we have to pay for it?'' Asked Tsukune.

''This is like us watching from production, so we are watching for free, not illegally though.'' Jericho said. Tsukune felt at ease.

Once Jericho got to the channel, the PPV was starting.

 **WHAT'S A GOOD EXTREME RULES THEME…HMM. GOT IT. I WOULD USE THE ACTUALLY THEME BUT I DIDN'T LIKE IT.**

 **STARTS PLAYING : EVERYBODY DOWN BY NON POINT.**

A voice starts speaking, a cold voice.

''It only happens one a year.'' ''When the wwe superstars put everything on the line.'' ''To go EXTREME.''

You hear chants of extreme, tables and so on.

''This is that one night, where wwe goes extreme, this is where it rules.'' ''And now WWE presents to you…. EXTREME RULES.''

You see the previous extreme rules events and matches, including John Cena v.s Batista, Cm punk v.s Rey mysterio , and so on. Then the extreme logo shows up, then the arena is shown as fireworks go off.

Once they settle, the logo shows up with the name of the city they are in, then after a few seconds, commentary starts talking. On commentary was Jim Ross, Booker t, Matt striker, Joey styles, Jerry lawler and Michael Cole. Jerry and Michael were far apart. Jim ross started talking.

''Hello everybody to the one night wwe goes extreme, Welcome to Extreme Rules.'' Jim said.

''Jim Ross here along with Jerry the King lawler, along with Booker T, Matt Striker, And Michael Cole, tell you the action live here tonight in this sold out arena in Tampa, Florida.'' Jim continued.

''Tonight's matches are gonna be great guys.'' Said Matt.

''Oh boy I can't wait.'' Booker said.

''Neither can i.'' Both Jerry and Michael said.

Feeling the hostile air, The other commentators chose to get to the match card.

 **THIS IS WHAT I CHOSE SO, SORRY. BY THE WAY IN CASE YOU FORGOT, ECW NEVER WAS ENDED SO IT'S STILL GOING ON, ANYWAY. OH I FORGOT TO SAY THIS, THE HARDYS NEVER LEFT WWE. :D**

It's Daniel Bryan V.s Sheamus for the united states title. Drew McIntyre V.S Tyson Kidd for the intercontinental championship, Layla V.s Michelle McCool, Jerry lawler Vs Michael Cole, Randy orton V,S Cm punk, Rey mysterio V.s Cody Rhodes. Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel V.S Michael Mcgillicuty and David Otunga for the Wwe tag team titles. The Hardys V.S Doplh Ziggler and Jack Swagger for the Ecw tag team titles. John Cena V.S John Morrison V.S The Miz for the wwe title. Alex Riley V.s Evan Borne for the ecw championship. Kofi Kingston V.s Husky Harris for the ecw world heavyweight championship. And Christian V.S Alberto Del Rio for the world heavy weight championship.

''This is gonna be some night.'' Said Matt.

''Yeah, so what are we waiting for?'' Said J.R.

The night began with Daniel Bryan V.S Sheamus for the U.S Title.

Everyone's eyes were to the screen to see the matches.

As the night went on, everyone was interested in the show, but were bored.

''This is killing.'' Said Yukari. Jericho eyed her. She caught his glance and went into fear. She looked at the 'T.V' again.

Finally the night was getting to the main event.

''Well done to Kofi Kingston for defending his Ecw world heavyweight championship.'' Said J.R.

Kofi did his boom, boom, boom, while Husky left for backstage.

''Well then, up next is the main event.'' Said Matt.

''Yep, Christian and Del Rio will go one on one in a ladder match for the world heavyweight Championship, live next.'' Said J.R.

Everyone waited for the ring announcer to speak.

Joey Gramel, I think, was preparing to announce the main event,

''Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, it's now time for our main event.'' He said.

''The follow contest is a ladder match, and it is for the World heavyweight championship.'' He finished.

 **PLAYS: REALEZA BY JIM JOHNSON. ALBERTO DEL RIO'S THEME. WHATEVER VERSION YOU WANT, I DON'T GIVE A DAMN.**

Alberto Del Rio entered the arena with a sports car, as usual. The fans boo'ed loudly.

Mizore boo'ed and so did Kurumu. Jericho smiled at them.

Once Del rio got out of the car he did what he always did, flapping his arms like a bird. He walked up the ramp and brought out his arms, like how randy orton does but not really. Then fireworks went off.

He then shook his arms, then went back to walking up the ramp.

He then got to the ring steps, he walked up them and then once he got on the apron he walked to the middle, then took a step back and flapped his left arm, then got in the ring.

He then did the same thing he did at the ramp. Then he went a turnbuckle, got on top and shouted.

''The gold belongs to me.''

He then pointed at the world heavyweight title above the ring, then got off the turnbuckle and waited for Christian.

 **SONG ENDS.**

Everyone was silent.

 **STARTS PLAYING: JUST CLOSE YOUR EYES BY STORY OF THE YEAR. CHRISTIAN WWE THEME SONG.**

The whole arena was cheering loudly.

Tsukune, Moka and Yukari were clapping and so was Jericho.

''Go get him Christian.'' Said Kurumu.

''Make him pay.'' Said Mizore.

Christian stepped into the opening, looking at the crowd from left to right. He then did a nod.

He walked to his right, did a salute to the fans, it's like a search salute, he went to his left and did the same thing.

He walked over to the front of the ramp and then pounded his chest with his left hand, then pointed to the right with his right. He walked down the ramp.

He was smiling. Once he was almost to the ring, he bounced a bit. He went to the steps and walked up them to the ring.

Once he got in he went to the far turnbuckle in front of him and got up it. He then did another salute and then pointed at the fans saying.

''It's time.''

He got down then looked at Alberto, they were at different turnbuckles, for announcements.

 **SONG ENDS**

''Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Alberto Del Rio's personal ring announcer, Ricardo Rodriguez'' Joey said.

 **YEAH, YEAH, RICARDO DOES WHAT HE DOES, I COULD GIVE A FUCK BUT I DON'T SO THERE.**

Everyone boo'ed after Ricardo finished his announcement of Del Rio, then Joey spoke.

''And the opponent, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at 232 pounds, Christian.'' Joey said.

The crowds were cheering mad. Then Joey got out of the ring and the ref made sure the 2 were ready.

 **I SUCK BUT I'M GONNA TRY.**

The ref called for the bell and the match began.

''Here we go, Christian V.S Del Rio for the World Heavyweight title.'' Said Jerry.

''Go Christian.'' Kurumu said.

Christian and Del Rio locked up in the middle of the ring. It looked like Del rio was gonna get it 1st, but got kneed by Christian.

''Christian, with a good knee to the mid section.'' J.R said.

Christian got Del Rio in a headlock, Del Rio got him to the ropes, then Del rio pushed him off, Christian rebound from the other side returning to Del Rio. Del Rio was gonna give him a back body drop, but Christian stopped in front of him, and turned it into a neckbreaker.

''Christian, good neckbreaker.'' Matt said.

Kurumu and the other were smiling. Except Jericho, it was far to early.

''This match is just getting started.'' Jericho said to the group.

Christian then picked up Del Rio and irish whipped him into a turnbuckle, Christian charged and hit him with a clothesline.

''Oh, nice move by Christian.'' Matt said.

Christian then got Del Rio on the top turnbuckle and got him with a superplex.

''Oh man what a move by Christian.'' Booker said.

Christian saw one of the ladders and knew he needed to win, but this match was just getting started.

Christian picked Del Rio to his feet, only to be pushed back and delivered an enziguri.

''Oh wow, Del Rio with a kick to the head.'' Matt said.

Del Rio went on the attack, stomping on Christian. Alberto then picked him up and irish whipped him into the ropes and got him with a tilt a whirl backbreaker.

''Oh, ouch.'' Went Matt.

Del Rio didn't wanna waste time with Christian, so he wanted this match to end.

Del Rio kicked Christian on to his back. Then got in front and waited for him to try and get up.

Once Christian was on his knees Del rio was about to deliver another kick.

However, as Del Rio went to rebound of the ropes, Christian got him with a drop kick.

''Oh wow, what a move by Christian.'' Said King. Kurumu nodded in agreement to King's words.

Christian got up and picked up Del Rio, he then gave him a suplex.

''Nice, Christian with a good suplex.'' Said Joey.

Kurumu was smiling.

Christian felt some momentum, so he picked up Del Rio again and gave him a scoop slam.

''Good job Christian.'' Said Matt.

''Yeah captain charisma, in a serious match up for a title that he may never have another shot at again, he's got to pull out all the stops.'' Said Joey styles.

''Yeah, but if he wants the world title, he gots to grab it.'' Said Booker, reminding everyone that this is a ladder match.

Christian looked down at Del rio and then picked him up again, this time he irish whipped Del rio into the ropes and got him with a back body drop.

Del Rio sat up in pain. He stood up. Del rio was then knocked back down with another drop kick.

''Christian, on the offensive.'' Said King.

Christian knew what he must do, so he went outside and grabbed a ladder.

''Alright, Christian got himself a ladder, what's he gonna do?'' Booker said.

Christian took the ladder in the ring and was about to set it up, but he looked over to Del rio, who was standing and hit him in the gut with the ladder.

''Oh, man right to the mid section of Alberto.'' Said J.R.

Del Rio was hurt. Christian knew it. He decided hit Del rio once more with the ladder.

''Oh man.'' Went J.R.

Del Rio had his back on a turnbuckle. Christian was gonna strike one more time, this time, Del Rio moved out the way.

''Del Rio barely managed to dodge that one.'' Said Matt.

Christian let go of the ladder, only to be kicked in the gut and given a DDT by Alberto.

''Good comeback by Del Rio.'' Matt said.

Christian was getting in danger of losing this match. Del rio then looked over to the ladder and picked it up. He walked over and hit Christian with it in the back. Christian was hurting.

''Del Rio, getting back on Christian for the ladder shots.'' J.R Said.

Once Del Rio was done he put down the ladder and picked up Christian, he gave him an irish whip into the ropes and got him with a Drop Kick.

''Good move by Alberto.'' Said King.

Kurumu was upset.

''Come on Christian.'' She said.

Christian was losing the edge of this match. Del Rio picked him up and gave him a backbreaker. Then Del Rio picked him up again and gave him an enziguri.

''What impact by Alberto'' J.R Said.

Del Rio looked down at Christian and took a step back. He was preparing for his armbar.

Christian was getting up, Del Rio got behind him. Once Christian was on his feet, Del Rio turned him around and grabbed his arm, he was gonna put in the cross armbreaker, but Christian reversed it by pushing him off before Del Rio could put his arm between his legs.

''Good reversal by Christian.'' J.R said.

Del Rio was preparing to get Christian with a clothesline, but was given a Spear instead.

''OH MY GOD, SPEAR, what a spear by Christian.'' Joey said.

Christian and Del Rio were down. The fans started chanting get up Christian, and so was Kurumu and the other's.

''If one of these guys gets up before the other, they are gonna have a huge advantage.'' Said King.

Christian was getting up, and so was Del Rio. Del Rio had to use the ropes to get up, Christian managed to stand on his own.

''Well, there goes that advantage.'' Said Matt.

Once Christian got up, he saw Del rio. He took a chance. Christian charged at him and gave him a clothesline that took Del Rio over the ring rope to the outside.

''Good move by Christian.'' Said Booker.

''Now if he can get that ladder set up.'' Said Joey.

Christian could have took the ladder, but instead he waited for Del Rio to stand up. Once he was on his feet, Christian took the chance. Christian grabbed the ring ropes and pulled himself over the top rope and hit Del Rio with a Crossbody.

''What, why would Christian do that?'' Said Matt.

''Maybe he's really pulling out all the stops to win.'' Said J.R. ''But, is this risk worth it?''

Christian stood up and looked around at the crowd, he then looked at a camera. He mouthed the words ''love you Kurumu'' then got in the ring.

Kurumu was able to read his lips and blushed.

Del rio was getting up and notice that Christian was getting the ladder, so he hurried and got in the ring.

Christian saw him get in and prepared to use the ladder.

Del Rio stood up, hoping to catch Christian off guard, sadly, no. Once Alberto turned around, he got hit in the face with a ladder.

''Damn.'' Went Booker.

Del Rio was hurting bad. Christian then set up the ladder and started climbing.

''Here we go, Christian started climbing.'' Matt said.

Del Rio was hurt but not out, he saw Christian climbing and went and pushed the ladder, Christian fell off it, but he didn't fall too far. But it still hurt.

''Oh, Christian falling from near the top of the ladder.'' King said.

Del Rio grabbed and set up the ladder. He was about to climb but wanted Christian to feel more pain.

Del Rio took the ladder and set it up near the ropes of the commentary side.

Then Del Rio climbed, but brought Christian up with him.

''What's Del Rio doing?'' Said J.R.

Del Rio had Christian on the other side of the ladder, ready to knock him off. Then Christian got him with a good punch .

''Christian coming back.'' Matt said.

The 2 started brawling. It looked like Del Rio was gaining the upper hand, but then Christian delivered a great punch to his face. Del Rio was dazed and looked like he may fall.

''Oh boy.'' Went King.

Christian then saw the distance between them and the commentary table. He then got an idea.

He grabbed both of Del Rio's arms and was about to go for the Kill switch.

''What is Christian doing?'' Said J.R.

Then Del Rio shook him off, then they both fell off the ladder to the other side of the ring, still in it.

''Oh man, what a fall.'' Said Joey.

Christian and Del Rio were hurt but were able to stand. Del Rio saw Christian dazed and went for a clothesline.

Christian tucked it. Christian went an springboard off the ring ropes and hit Del Rio with a back elbow.

''Good move by captain charisma.'' Jerry said.

Christian was feeling it. Once Del Rio got up, he hit him with a clothesline, then another, then Del Rio went charging, only to be caught in a half nelson face buster.

''Whoa, good comeback.'' Said Joey.

Christian was feeling the momentum, he then picked up Del Rio and was going to irish whip him into na corner. However, Del Rio countered and threw him into the corner, Christian had his back up against it as Del Rio came charging, but then took his 2 feet and put them though the 2 rope, Del rio crashed into the corner. Then Christian hit Del Rio in the face with his 2 feet.

''Oh, there's vintage Christian.'' Said Jerry.

Christian then irish whipped Del Rio into a corner. Then he took Del Rio's head, put it under his arm, climbed the turnbuckle and nailed him with a reverse tornado DDT.

''Wow, Christian, getting vintage tonight.'' Matt said.

Christian was ready to end it. He was gonna go for the Kill switch. Once Del Rio got up he went for it.

However, before he dropped Del Rio, Alberto pushed him off and once Christian turned around, he kicked him in the head.

''Oh man.'' Joey said.

Del Rio then went to a corner.

Christian was getting up. Then Del Rio super kicked him in the face.

''OW.'' Went Matt.

Del Rio wasn't wasting time, he then picked up Christian and put him in the cross armbreaker.

''Here we go, Del Rio got that armbar in.'' Matt said.

''What's Christian gonna do?'' Booker said.

Jericho and the others looked on. Kurumu was worried.

''Come on Christian.'' She said.

Christian was in pain, but was getting up, fighting.

''Wait a minute, look at this.'' Booker said.

Christian broke the armbar. Del Rio was shocked.

''Christian escaped.'' Jerry said.

Christian was still able to use his arm, but it was hurting. Del Rio came charging at Christian, but Christian manage to cut off Del Rio with a drop kick.

''Oh good move.'' Jerry said.

Christian looked at Del Rio, then the ladder, and it's position, then an idea came.

Christian set up the ladder perfectly near the ropes on the commentary side.

He then picked up Del Rio, who pushed him off and came in with a drop kick.

''Damn, what a kick.'' Matt said.

Del Rio was looking at Christian then saw the ladder. Del Rio tried again. But when Del Rio picked up Christian, he got a good right hand.

''Nice fist Christian.'' Jerry said.

Christian was dazed, Del Rio was dazed, but were still standing. They looked over at the ladder and started climbing.

''Wait, what are they doing?'' Said Booker.

Once Christian and Del Rio got to the top, they were brawling again.

''Fists going left and right, right and left.'' Jerry said.

''But they're not in the right place.'' J.R said.

Del Rio got the upper hand on Christian, but was given a good punch to the face.

''Christian got him with a good punch.'' Joey said.

Christian then looked at the distance between them and the commentary table. He took the chance.

He went and grabbed Del Rio's arms and got him locked in the kill switch.

''Oh boy, Christian's got the Kill switch, all he gotta do is drop it.'' Booker said.

''But look at his face, he's smiling.'' J.R said.

''Why is he smiling?'' Joey said.

Jericho and the others raised an eyebrow.

''Is he smiling?'' They said. ''Why?''

They took a moment to think about the situation .

''Oh crap.'' Jericho said.

Everyone looked at him, then back at the 'T.V'. They then went wide eyed.

''What is Christian doing?'' Matt said.

''Oh crap.'' Jerry said.

''What?'' went the others.

''WE MIGHT WANNA MOVE.'' Jerry said.

''What?'' the others went again. They looked at Christian once more. ''Oh.''

''No, Christian, no, no, no.'' The 5 Commentators said.

Christian took a breath and said to himself.

''It's time.''

Christian took a big leap.

''NO.'' The commentary said.

Christian took Del Rio off the ladder and then managed to land outside the ring and put Del Rio though the announce table with the Kill switch.

''OH.'' Went Jericho and the others.

''OH MY GOD.'' Went Joey.

''Good god almighty, Christian just drove Del Rio though our table, they maybe out cold.'' J.R said.

''Oh my god.'' Went Jerry.

''I think this match is over.'' Matt said.

''You may be right.'' Booker said.

Kurumu looked on as Christian and Del Rio were laid out.

''Come on Christian, please, please get up.'' Kurumu pleaded.

Christian was dazed. He really wanted the world title so bad, that he may have just ruined his chances.

He looked done, but felt a force inside of him.

It was giving him a push to go forward.

''Guys, look.'' Booker said. He was pointing at Christian.

''Oh my god, Christian.'' Joey said. Jericho and the others went wide eyed.

''Oh my god, he's moving, Christian is still alive.'' Matt said.

''Oh thank goodness.'' Jerry Said.

''Yeah, but remember, this isn't a table's match, you still got to, get the title to win.'' J.R said.

Christian was able to get up, but slowly. He was able to walk into the ring.

Kurumu was happy.

Christian was able to get the ladder set up in the middle, but once he did that, he fell down to the ground.

''Guys, I think Christian is done.'' Jerry said.

Just then Del Rio started to move.

''Aw no, Del Rio is coming to.'' Booker said.

Del Rio was in worse shape than Christian, he had to crawl to the ring.

Christian was dazed but regain himself, then he started to climb the ladder, he didn't notice Del Rio was in the ring going to the ladder.

''Oh man, this is gonna be close.'' Jerry said.

Del Rio started climbing, then Christian noticed him. Christian tried to reach the top 1st.

''This is it.'' Booker said.

Del Rio was at the top, he was reaching for the title, he saw Christian climbing.

''No more.'' Del Rio said.

Christian got to the top, only to be in a war for the world title again.

Del Rio took the chance and hit Christian in the face with a punch. Christian hanged on.

''Oh my, this is gonna be big one way or the other.'' Joey said.

Christian came back with a good fist to the face of Del Rio.

''Nice punch.'' Jerry said.

Back and forth they went, Christian with a punch to Del Rio, Del Rio with a punch to Christian, they went on back and forth.

Then Del Rio got stunned. Christian was going in, only to be eye poked.

''Oh man, dirty move by Del Rio, yeah it's legal, but dirty.'' J.R said.

Christian was blinded but got his sight back, only to have Del Rio slip in his foot and hit him in the nuts.

''Whoa, how did he do that?'' went Matt.

Del Rio was about to end it. He went in for one more punch, but it was caught by Christian.

''Christian is still in this.'' J.R said.

Del Rio got his hand free, only to have his head grabbed by Christian and smashed into the ladder.

''Oh boy, this could be it.'' Jerry said.

Christian then took the chance, he grabbed Del Rio's arms one more time and got ready to hit the Kill switch, Christian jumped off the ladder and nailed Del Rio with the move.

''Oh man, what an impact, Kill Switch.'' Joey said.

Del Rio was out, Christian knew it and tried with all his strength to get up, reach and climb the ladder.

Christian managed to get to the ladder, he started to climb.

''Here we go, this is it.'' Booker said.

''Is it Christian's time?'' Matt said.

Christian was almost there, but began to get sloppy.

''Oh no.'' went Jerry.

Christian was trying, but was weak.

''Come on Christian.'' Said Jericho and the others. Mizore and Kurumu were eyeing the 'T.V'

''Come on Christian.'' Mizore said.

''Christian, please.'' Kurumu said.

Christian looked done, but then someone came from the entrance ramp.

Everyone went into a frenzy.

''Oh my god.'' Joey said. The 5 commentators stood when they saw this person come down the ramp, so did Jericho and the other's.

''He was telling the truth.'' Mizore said.

''Edge, Edge is here.'' Jerry said.

Edge was at ring side and went to the apron, shouting at Christian.

''Come on man, you can do it, climb that ladder, become world champion, do it.'' Edge said to his friend.

Christian was climbing faster, but was still having a hard time. Edge kept shouting.

''Think of your family, everyone who hope one day you would become a world champion, now's your time.'' Edge continued.

Christian made it to the top, but he was so weak he could barely reach the title. Edge tried again.

''Think about Tsukune, Moka, Yukari, Mizore, Jericho, everyone who's cheering for you at the academy, THINK ABOUT KURUMU, THE ONE WHO CHEERING YOU ON RIGHT NOW, YOUR LOVE OS WATCHING YOU RIGHT NOW.'' Edge yelled at his friend.

Christian, after hearing the name Kurumu became fueled with a fire. This pushed him to reach up with all his might and grab the world heavyweight title.

''Kurumu.'' Christian shouted. He took off the World heavyweight title. The bell rang.

 **STARTS PLAYING: JUST CLOSE YOUR EYES BY STORY OF THE YEAR. CHRISTIAN WWE THEME**.

Everyone was cheering all over the arena, even the ones backstage.

''He did it, by god he did it, finally, Christian is a world champion.'' J.R said.

''That was one hell of a match.'' Booker said.

''You're not kidding, what a war.'' Joey said.

''Yeah, it's was incredible, and now Christian is a world heavyweight champion.'' Matt said.

''This has to be the greatest moment in his career.'' Jerry said.

Edge had a happy face on, he went inside the ring.

Jericho and the others were cheering and clapping, they were glad that Christian won the world title.

Christian slowly stepped down the ladder. He was then face to face with his friend.

Edge gave him a smile.

They hugged.

''And now, a moment between Christian and Edge here live in Tampa.'' J.R said.

Once they were done hugging. Edge took Christian's right arm and raised it. Christian smiled.

Edge looked over at Christian.

''I'm proud of you man, awesome.'' Edge said. Christian smile grew wider.

''Thanks man.'' Christian said.

''Now let's get going, I'm sure your sweetie is waiting.'' Edge said.

Christian blushed, then shook it off. They both exit the ring and walked down the ramp. Once they were at the stage, they turned around and gave the fans a thumps up.

''Wow, what a night for Christian.'' Booker said.

''And what a night that was purely Extreme.'' Matt said.

''Too bad that ladder didn't get snapped.'' Joey said. Then the ladder tumbled over and broke in 2. ''Never mind.''

Jerry laughed. ''Well everyone that's it for Extreme rules.'' Jerry Said.

''Yeah, we'll see ya tomorrow, live for Monday night Raw, good night everybody.'' J.R Said.

Edge and Christian were smiling as the show came to an end.

 **SONG ENDS.**

Jericho and the other were clapping, it was a great match.

''Well did you guys enjoy it.'' Jericho said. They all nodded.

''Good, well time for us to get to bed, night.'' Jericho said. He was about to head on, but then Yukari grabbed his arm.

''Jericho.'' She said.

''Fine.'' Jericho said. They both left the building.

After they left, so did Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu and Mizore.

But Kurumu and Mizore didn't go to their dorms, they instead went to the bus stop.

Kurumu and Mizore stood waiting for the bus to come.

''Maybe, we should go.'' Mizore said. It was getting closer to school start time. Kurumu reluctantly nodded. As they were leaving, they saw a yellow bus pull up to the stop and open it's doors.

From the bus came 2 figures, Kurumu and Mizore Jumped at them.

''Edge.'' Mizore said, as she jumped for him. They fell down.

''Whoa, hey Mizore.'' Went Edge. She looked at him.

''I missed you.'' She said. Edge blushed. Christian smiled at the sight of his friend and his lover. Then he looked in front of him.

''Christian.'' Kurumu said. She lunged and brought him down.

''Kurumu, hey.'' Christian said. Kurumu then gave him a kiss. He blushed.

''I didn't think you miss me that much.'' Christian said. Kurumu smiled as she got off him and helped him up.

''I guess I'll see you later.'' The bus driver said to Christian.

The bus closed its doors and went on it's way.

Christian then focus his attention on Kurumu. He was blushing.

Kurumu saw the blush and then grabbed something at his waist.

Christian blinked.

''Wow, that's real?'' Kurumu asked. Christian nodded.

Edge and Mizore got up from the ground.

''Dude, I think we should go get some sleep.'' Edge said. Christian nodded.

Edge, took Mizore to her dorm and Christian took Kurumu to her dorm.

After that, the awesome duo went to their dorm and got some sleep.

Edge, Christian and Jericho woke up at 6, they ate some apples and got ready to teach. Christian chose to wear his world title. Edge and Jericho smiled. He noticed.

''What?'' asked Christian.

''Nothing.'' Edge said. Jericho smirked.

Christian blinked at them for a moment, then smiled. After that they left for the school.

Today was kind of different, not only cause Christian had on the world heavyweight title and was getting comments, but Christian had on a curious look from time to time. Edge noticed.

It was near the start of 4th period when Edge asked Christian something.

''Christian?'' Edge said. Christian looked at him.

''You seem on edge, what's up.'' Edge asked.

Christian took a breath.

''Well, before I left on Saturday, Kurumu said she had something for me, when I got back, but I don't know what.'' Christian said. Edge smiled.

''Just wait, it maybe something good.'' Edge said.

Then the 4th period bell rang. And Edge went into teaching mode and so did Christian.

After they did attendance, Edge told the class they had fitness training coming up, so they better be ready.

Christian was smiling looking at his friend teach. Then someone touched his shoulder. Christian turned around.

No one was there, he then looked around then saw a hand in the storage room. He was about to go, but didn't want to leave his friend to teach on his own.

''Everyone understands?'' asked Edge to the class. They nodded.

''Good, now everyone, go play tennis.'' Edge said to the class. The class went and played tennis. Edge looked on. Christian took the opportunity.

''Edge.'' Christian said.

''Yeah?'' Edge said.

''There's something I've gotta check, in the storage room.'' Christian said. Edge raised an eyebrow.

''The storage room?'' edge said. Christian nodded.

''Maybe I should come along too.'' Edge said. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Mizore.

''Hey Edge.'' She said.

''Yeah Mizore.'' Edge said with a smile.

''Can I talk to you alone.'' She said. Edge looked over at Christian. Christian gave him a thumps up. Edge turned towards Mizore and gave her a nod. She smiled as she pulled him towards the other side of the gym.

Christian looked at them, then went to the storage room. He went inside.

''Hello?'' Christian said. But no answer. Then someone shut the door behind him. He turned around and saw a busty blue hair girl in gym clothes. She was blushing.

''Kurumu?'' He said. She got closer to him.

''Christian.'' She said as she pressed her breasts against his chest. He was blushing.

''Kurumu, um what are you doing?'' He asked.

She gave him a kiss. Then she went down on the ground and had her face in front of his pants. She looked up at him.

''Giving you, your gift.'' Kurumu said. She then pulled down his pants and under wear, exposing his erected dick.

''Ahh, Kurumu.'' Christian said. She looked up at him, blushing. She looked at his dick and put her right hand on it, and began rubbing it.

''Ah, ah.'' Went Christian from the feel of Kurumu's soft hands.

''Are you okay?'' asked Kurumu. Christian looked at her with a blush. He nodded.

After a few rubs she lick it. He went wide eyed from the feel. Kurumu then smiled at Christian.

''Here I go.'' Kurumu said.

She then took and put Christian's Dick inside of her mouth.

''Ahhhh.'' Was all Christian could say.

As his dick was being sucked Christian's mind was racing.

''I can't believe this, Kurumu is sucking me, it feels so good, but I don't wanna be the only one enjoying this.'' Christian thought then an idea came.

''Hey Kurumu.'' He said. She stopped sucking.

''Yes.''

''Hold on.'' He said.

He got his back on the ground and signaled for her to move up. They were face to face.

''Um could you turn around?'' Christian asked. Kurumu turned her body around. Showing Christian her wet pussy through her underwear. Christian smiled.

''It looks so pretty.'' Christian said. He put his tongue on her pussy. She moan.

''Christian.'' Kurumu said. He stopped.

''I want you to feel good too.'' Christian said with a blush. Kurumu blushed as well.

Christian then went back to licking her pussy, she was moaning.

''Christian, you're tongue, aahhh.'' Kurumu went. She then went back to sucking his dick.

They were both enjoying pleasure from each other. Kurumu was giving pleasure to Christian, and Christian was giving pleasure to Kurumu.

Christian was enjoying the blow job, then he decided to kick it up a notch. He put his mouth over Kurumu's pussy. She was moaning as she sucked his dick.

She then decided to use another thing.

''Hey Christian.'' She said to him.

''Yeah.'' Christian said. She turned to face him. Then she pulled up her shirt and bra, exposing her E cup Breasts. Christian blushed full red.

''Do you like them?'' asked Kurumu. Christian was speechless.

''They're beautiful, like you.'' Christian said. Kurumu blushed.

''You can feel them.'' She said.

Christian went and grabbed both breasts and went wide eyed.

''They are awesome, so soft, so beautiful.'' Christian said. He started to move his hands around her breasts, She moaned.

''Ah, Christian.'' Kurumu said. She was full of pleasure.

Christian then stopped and gave her a kiss.

''Kurumu.'' Christian said. Kurumu smiled, she then pushed him down, then turned back to his dick.

''I'm gonna use my breasts now.'' Kurumu said

She brought her breasts down and pressed them together on Christian's dick. He was in loads of pleasure.

''Ahh, Kurumu.'' Christian said. He then went back to sucking her pussy.

''Ahh, Christian.'' Kurumu said. She kept giving him the boobjob.

They both were getting to the point of finish.

Christian, as he was sucking Kurumu's pussy, realized he was doing this with her underwear on, he moved it side. Kurumu felt it.

''Christian.'' Kurumu said with embarrassment. Christian stared at her exposed pussy.

''It's beautiful.'' Christian said. He lick it. Kurumu was moaning loud.

''Christian, aahhh.'' Went Kurumu. She then looked at his dick. She kept it between her boobs, but then she began to suck it.

''AAAHHH.'' Went Christian. The feeling was unbelievable.

Christian then sucked her pussy. This made Kurumu moan louder.

''Ahh, Christian.'' Kurumu said. Christian stopped.

''Does it hurt?'' He asked.

''No, it doesn't, it feels good.'' Kurumu said with a full on blush. Christian blushed as well. He continued.

Kurumu then gave Christian both a boob job and a blow job. Christian was full of pleasure.

''Ah Kurumu.'' Christian said. He kept sucking her pussy faster.

''Kurumu is sucking and giving a boob job to my dick, I'm getting this from a school girl, but I don't care, I love her so much.'' Christian thought.

Kurumu, who felt Christian going faster, sucked his dick faster and boob job it faster.

'Christian, he's sucking my pussy, my special place, it's so good, he may not be as young as the other teachers, but I love him.'' She thought.

They both were moaning, as each one gave the other pleasure.

''This is great, it's so good, oh.'' Thought the 2, they both spoke up.

''Christian.'' Kurumu said.

''Kurumu.'' Christian said.

''I'm gonna cum.'' They both said. They blushed.

''Let's cum together'' they both said. They smiled and went back to it.

They were moaning, as they gave each other pleasure.

''Oh god.'' They both thought. ''I'm gonna.''

Then it happened.

''I'M CUMMING.'' They both said.

Then Kurumu sucked Christian dick fast, and Christian sucked her pussy fast.

Then Kurumu let out a huge Moan as she came, squirting inside of Christian's mouth, he made sure to try and drink it all. Then he let out a moan as he came inside of Kurumu's mouth. It was a huge load, she tried her best. Once they stopped cumming, they sucked up the rest of their juices. Then took some breaths.

Kurumu turned to face Christian. They were blushing.

''Christian.'' Kurumu said.

''Kurumu.'' Christian said.

''I love you.'' They both said. They blushed and kissed one another.

They got up off the floor and where ready to go back out. Before they did Christian saw her nude breasts one more time. He couldn't control himself.

''Kurumu.'' He said. She looked at him. She then saw his dick throbbing. She blushed.

''Christian.'' Kurumu said. She was getting wet.

They were about to go again, then Christian said wait. She stopped.

''I can hold it.'' Christian said. Kurumu nodded and head out.

As they did, Christian wondered what happened to Edge.

Edge was inside another room on the other side gym, Mizore had the door locked. She turned to face him.

''So what's up Mizore.'' Edge said. Mizore ran up to him and hugged him as she brought him down.

''Whoa, Mizore?'' Went Edge. He got a kiss from her. He blushed.

''Uh, Mizore.'' Edge said.

''I was worried about you, when you left.'' Mizore said. She went down to his pants. Edge raised an eyebrow.

''Mizore, what are you doing?'' Edge asked. Mizore looked up and smiled at him.

''I don't wanna lose you, I love you.'' Mizore said with a blush.

'' I love you too.'' Edge said.

''Then show me how much you love me.'' Mizore said. Edge raised an eyebrow.

''How?'' Edge asked. Mizore smiled.

''By getting rated r with me.'' She said. Edge went wide eyed.

''What.'' He said.

Mizore pulled down his pants and underwear to his actually erect dick. He blushed.

''It really big, much bigger then when you were with Lita.'' Mizore said. Edge blushed.

''Well I'm gonna suck it.'' Mizore said. Edge went wide eyed.

''What?'' Went Edge.

Mizore stuck his hard dick inside of her snow woman mouth.

''So, cold.'' Went Edge. Mizore blushed as it was inside of her mouth. Edge then noticed she hasn't started to suck it, he look down.

''Mizore?'' went Edge.

She took it out of her mouth for a second.

''This is the dick of the man I love, this is the dick of the Rated r superstar.'' Mizore said.

Edge smiled. Then Mizore started to suck.

''OH, AHHHH.'' Went edge. Mizore saw his face and decided to kick it up. She pulled up her shirt.

''Hey edge?'' Mizore said. Edge looked at her. He blushed full red.

''Do you like my breasts?'' asked Mizore with her exposed chest. Edge nodded. Mizore smiled and gave him a boob job.

Edge was unable to talk.

She then put her mouth on it and sucked it as she was giving it a boob job.

Edge couldn't believe it, then an idea came.

''Mizore.'' Edge said. She looked up.

''Could you stand up for me.'' He said. Mizore stood.

''Go sit on that crate and spread your legs.'' Edge said. Mizore went and sat on the crate, she also spread her legs.

Edge walked over and took a knee in front of her. There he saw her covered pussy. He smiled, then he moved the gym underwear out of the way and he saw her exposed pussy.

''Edge.'' Mizore said with a blush. Edge then lick it.

''Ahhh.'' Went Mizore. Edge then sucked it. Mizore moan louder.

''Edge, what about you?'' asked Mizore. Edge stopped then looked at the girl.

''We'll 69.'' Edge said. He got on the ground and so did Mizore.

Edge was on bottom facing Mizore's pussy, and Mizore was on top facing Edge's dick.

''Ready?'' asked Edge.

''Yeah.'' Mizore said.

They then started to suck each other off. They moaned.

''Mizore, she's cold but so warm.'' Edge thought.

''Edge, he's awesome.'' Mizore thought.

They started to go a little faster.

Edge then got an idea.

''Hey Mizore.'' Edge said. She turned her head to him.

''Yes.'' Mizore said.

''Go sit on that crate again, the same way you did earlier.'' Edge said.

Mizore got up and sat on the crate with her legs spread. Edge walked over.

''You wanna get Rated R?'' asked Edge. Mizore nodded.

''Well, get ready.'' Edge said.

Edge put his 12 inch dick on her pussy and started to rub it. They both moaned.

''Edge.'' Mizore said.

''Mizore, i wanted to see your face as we did it.'' Edge said. Mizore blushed.

They kept looking at one another as Edge continued to rub his dick on her pussy.

He then picked up speed.

''Ah, Edge.'' Went Mizore.

''Mizore, ahh.'' Went Edge. He then grabbed her breasts. She moaned loud.

''Edge, your dick, is throbbing.'' Mizore said.

''Ah, oh god.'' Edge said.

They then kissed one another as Edge went faster.

''Ah, Edge, I'm gonna Cum.'' Mizore said.

''Me too.'' Edge said.

They wrapped their arms around one another.

''Let's cum together.'' They both said.

They kissed one another as Edge went faster. They both were moaning loudly.

Edge wanted to so badly cum inside of Mizore, but chose not to, for her and their sake.

Edge was moving faster, and faster, and faster till they both said.

''I'M CUMMING.''

Mizore squirted loads out, as Edge shot loads of his semen out of his dick, it shot up a huge height.

Once all the cumming stopped, Edge and Mizore took some deep breaths.

''Mizore.'' Edge said.

''Edge.'' Mizore said.

''I love you.'' They both said as they kissed one another.

Edge and Mizore cleaned up the area before they left. Holding each other hands.

As soon as they stepped out, they notice that the Gym was empty.

''What?'' went Edge. He looked at the time.

''Oh it's lunch.'' Edge said.

Then they saw Christian and Kurumu on the other side. They waved at them.

''Hey Christian, Kurumu.'' Edge said. They walked over to them.

''Hey man, see that it's um lunchtime.'' Christian said to Edge. He nodded.

Edge then turned to a blushing Mizore and Christian turned to a blushing Kurumu.

Edge and Christian turned to their lovers and gave them a kiss. The girls took this chance.

Mizore grabbed Edge's dick and Kurumu grabbed Christian's. The 2 men blinked.

The girls smiled at their lovers and the boys did the same.

Then they went into a sexual make out session. Edge seemed to be undressing Mizore and Christian was undressing Kurumu. Same for the girls.

Then a man came in and called out to them.

''Hey guys, what taking you…'' Went the man. The 4 turned to see Jericho once again.

Edge and Christian looked at the situation. So did Mizore and Kurumu.

''Damn it.'' The 4 said.

Jericho shouted. ''WHAT THE FUCK.''

Then came Tsukune and Moka and Yukari.

They blinked at the scene.

''A sex party, and we weren't invited.'' Yukari said. Jericho twitched.

''Yukari.'' Both Tsukune and Moka said.

Jericho ignored the 3 with him and focused on Edge and Christian.

''Well, what is this you 2.'' Jericho said.

Edge and Christian got annoyed with Jericho. Edge looked at Mizore and Christian looked at Kurumu.

Then Edge kissed Mizore and Christian kissed Kurumu. Jericho got upset.

''Hey, Hey.'' Went Jericho. But they didn't care, they continued to kiss.

Tsukune, Moka, Yukari smiled at them. Jericho just looked a them.

* * *

 **OKAY EVERYONE THERE'S THAT NOW I'M STILL DOING THE JERICHO CONTEST, GUESS WHERE THE IDEA FOR JERICHO'S MONSTER FORM IS FROM AND YOU GET SOMETHING, PLEASE SOMEONE JUST DO IT, OR DON'T CAUSE I'M ABOUT TO EXPOSE IT SO HURRY UP.. OKAY THAT WAS DUMB BUT NOW BACK TO THE MAIN POINT, IT WAS JUST SUPPOSE TO BE CHRISTIAN AND KURUMU BUT I THOUGHT, EH EDGE NEED TO BLOW HIS LOAD SO, AHAHAHAHAHAHA ANY WAY THAT'S THE END OF AWESOMENESS WINS A WORLD TITLE I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR RREADING THIS NOW OR IN THE FUTURE, AND I WILL SEE YOU NEXT TIME IN AWESOMENESS MEETS A MID TERM SO UNTIL THEN UNTIL THEN… HIT THE MUSIC.**

 **PLAYS: YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME BY JIM JOHNSON AND THE WWE. EDGE AND CHRISTIAN THEME.**


	16. AWESOMENESS MEETS THE MIDTERM

**OKAY EVERYONE, YES IT'S BEEN AWHILE, I'VE BEEN BUSY, WITH ANGEL BLADE, FUTABU, MUGEN , YOUTUBE, MY B DAY AND SO ON, BUT NOW HERE IT IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. ENJOY, I'VE GOTTEN RUSTY. HIT THE MUSIC.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME BY JIM JOHNSON AND THE WWE.**

 **CHAPTER 7: AWESOMENESS MEETS THE MID TERM.**

* * *

It was the lunch period, Edge along with Christian were on their way to the cafeteria.

Right before they went in they heard a shout, well it was like a scream but not really. Edge and Christian went to go see what it was, it was Tsukune, along with Moka and Yukari.

Edge and Christian arrived to see Tsukune with a worried face.

''Hey Tsukune?"' Asked Christian. Tsukune looked at him.

''What's with the screaming?'' asked Edge.

Tsukune took a breath before continuing.

''Well, it's um almost time for mid terms.'' He said. Edge and Christian blinked.

Then from behind them came Kurumu and Mizore.

''Hey.'' The 2 girls said. Edge and Christian turned around and jumped at the 2.

''What the hell?'' the awesome duo said. The girls giggled.

Edge and Christian stared at them. The girls then stopped.

''Um anyway what was that shout that we heard?'' Mizore asked. Edge and Christian pointed at Tsukune.

''What's up with him?'' Asked Kurumu.

''Midterms.'' Christian said. Edge then turned towards Tsukune who was on the ground with his hands on his head.

''So, you're worried about this because?'' asked edge. Tsukune looked up at him.

''Well, I think I'm falling behind in math.'' Tsukune said.

''Really?'' Edge said. Tsukune nodded.

''Then why do you get a tutor?'' asked Edge.

''Who?'' asked Tsukune.

''Are you serious?'' said a voice.

They looked towards the left, Tsukune's right. And saw a man in a suit with blond hair.

 **Plays: Break the walls down by Fozzy. Chris Jericho wwe theme song year 1999. His debut theme.**

Chris Jericho had on a smirk as he walked towards the group, Tsukune got up from the ground.

Jericho looked at the group as a whole, then eyed Tsukune.

''You really are falling behind in math huh?'' asked Jericho. Tsukune nodded.

Jericho then got a smile.

''Well I can tutor you, if you want.'' Jericho said. Tsukune grew a wide smile.

''Really?'' Tsukune said.

''Yep, I can even tutor the rest of you.'' Jericho said. Everyone smiled.

''That'll be awesome.'' Tsukune said.

''Great, meet me after the club meeting today.'' Jericho said. He then waved and went on his way.

 **Song ends.**

Edge and Christian blinked at what just happened.

After they were done with today's tutor session, Jericho asked Moka something.

''Yes, Chris.'' She said. He had on a smile.

''You really know your numbers huh?'' Jericho said. She blushed.

''Well, can you help make some notes for Tsukune.'' He said. Moka smiled wided.

After they were finished they went on with their day.

The next day it was after 4th period. Jericho and Moka were on their way to give their notes to Tsukune.

''Moka?'' Jericho said. She turned to him.

''I wanna thank you for helping out Tsukune like this, you're a nice person.'' Jericho said.

''Arigato.'' Moka said thanking Jericho.

As they were walking through the halls they saw Tsukune and smiled.

''Tsukune.'' Jericho shouted out to the boy. He turned.

''Hey Moka and Chris, where'd you guys go off to?'' He asked.

''We went to get you something.'' Moka said.

Just then the 3 of them heard some chatter from some nearby students.

The 3 of them turned to see what was going on. They saw the students staring at a woman, she seemed like a teacher. She had on glasses, had a curvy chest and was wearing a skirt with an opened up button collar shirt exposing her chest a bit. Jericho knew who it was.

As she kept walking she stopped once she saw Tsukune, Moka and Jericho. She stood in front of them.

She looked over at Jericho.

''Hello .'' She said.

''Hello Ms. Kagome.'' Jericho said with anger. Moka blinked.

Kagome then turned towards Tsukune and Moka.

''Oh, you must be Moka right?'' Kagome asked. She nodded.

She then looked at Tsukune.

''You're Tsukune Aono right?'' She asked. He nodded.

''Well, as Jericho said, I am Ririko Kagome, I'm one of the math here at the academy.'' She said.

''I've heard that Mr. Jericho here has been giving out tutoring lessons to Tsukune here, am I right?'' She asked. Moka nodded.

''Well then.'' Kagome said as she grabbed Tsukune's arm.

''He'll be tutored by me from now on.'' She said. Jericho got mad.

''Who do you think you are woman?' Jericho said. Kagome smirked.

''A true teacher.'' She said.

Moka blinked at what she just heard.

Then the bell for the next class ranged.

''I'll see you after school today Tsukune.'' She said with a smirk.

After that, she went on her way, walking by Kurumu. Kurumu turned to see the teacher walk away. She then noticed Jericho, Moka and Tsukune.

''Hey guys.'' She said to the 3. Jericho walked away angry.

''What's up with him?'' Kurumu said.

It was the next day , Jericho went looking around for Tsukune, as he was doing that, he came across Moka.

''Hey Chris.'' She said.

''Hey Moka.'' Jericho said.

''Looking for Tsukune too?'' she asked. He nodded.

Then to their surprise they saw Tsukune not far from them.

''Hey Tsukune.'' The 2 shouted at him.

Once he turned around they blinked at him.

''Hey guys.'' He said.

''Tsukune, what's with your face?'' Jericho asked.

''What do you mean?'' Tsukune said.

''You look a little pale.'' Moka said.

Tsukune blinked.

''I do.'' Tsukune said. Jericho and Moka nodded.

Tsukune shrugged.

''Well how's your tutoring with that woman coming along?'' Jericho asked.

''Eh, I'm trying.'' Tsukune said. Moka then got an idea.

''Well Tsukune, I have these notes, you can borrow them.'' Moka said.

''Really.'' Tsukune said. Moka nodded.

''You can even have these notes as well.'' Jericho said. Tsukune smiled.

Then came a woman from behind, she took Tsukune's hand.

''Oh, he won't be needing those right Tsukune?'' said the woman.

''Uh, yes Ms. Kagome.'' Tsukune said. Jericho got mad.

''What the hell woman.'' Jericho said. Kagome smiled at him.

''I'll see you again after school today, right Tsukune.'' She said. Tsukune nodded, almost like in a trace. Jericho raised an eyebrow.

Kagome smiled and walked off.

Jericho then got a vein popped on his head.

He then left running. Moka blinked at him.

Jericho went straight into the headmaster's room.

''Well, Mr. Jericho, nice to see one of my- he was interrupted.

''Shut it Mikogami, we need to talk.'' Jericho said.

''About?''

''That Woman, Ririko Kagome.'' Jericho said.

''Oh, okay then.'' The head master said.

It took only a minute for Jericho to get his answers.

''So this lady is a lamia?'' Jericho said.

''Indeed.'' The headmaster said.

Jericho nodded once he put the pieces together, how Tsukune seemed lifeless, how the students acted towards her and more. He knew what he had to do.

''Thanks sir bye.'' Jericho said leaving the office.

Jericho was determined to save Tsukune. He then went out searching for him.

As Jericho went searching, he realized he may need back up.

He went looking for edge and Christian. However he ran into Moka.

''Hey Chris.'' She said. Jericho stopped for a second and grabbed her arm.

''Whoa hey.'' She said.

Jericho started running again.

''Wait where are we going.'' Moka said.

''To save Tsukune.'' Jericho said.

He came to a stop in the middle of the hall way.

''Okay, which way?'' Jericho said. Moka then got free from his grasp.

''Um Jericho?'' she said.

''What?'' Jericho said.

''Um, how come you are so determined to help Tsukune?'' Moka asked.

Jericho turned to face her.

''Well you see, I wanted to help him so he didn't fail, but now things are more serious.'' Jericho said.

''Why?'' Moka asked.

''Because of that Kagome bitch.'' Jericho said.

''You seem upset every time you see her, what has she done to you?'' Moka asked.

''Oh where to start.'' Jericho said.

''She took away all my students I was tutoring, she takes my glory away somehow, she destroys everything i have worked for in this school and to top it all off, she's a bitch.'' Jericho said. Moka blinked.

''Is that good enough for you.'' Jericho said. Moka nodded.

''Good now lets go.'' Jericho said.

They kept searching room by room until they found the one where Kagome and Tsukune were at.

They peek in slowly. She seems to be doing something to Tsukune.

Moka was wide eyed, while Jericho was rage filled. They looked at one another and nodded.

They then barged inside.

Kagome looked towards the door to see Jericho and Moka.

''What are you 2 doing here?'' Kagome asked.

Jericho walks up to her.

''To get back my student.'' Jericho said with a fire.

Kagome laughed. Jericho got even more mad.

''This is no laughing matter you fake breast wearing freak.'' Jericho said. Kagome got mad.

''What did you said?'' Kagome said.

''You heard me, you hag.'' Jericho said. Kagome got even angrier.

Meanwhile Moka was trying to talk sense into Tsukune.

''Come on Tsukune listen to me.'' Moka said. He wasn't paying her any attention.

''You make me sick to my soul.'' Kagome said.

''How, if you are able to do this, you don't have a soul.'' Jericho said. Kagome got pissed.

''Enough, I've had it with you.'' Kagome said. She then started to transform.

Jericho got into a DBZ style ready stance.

Kagome body was different, from the bottom, she had a long scaled tail, and her eyes were red.

''Now prepare, for the power of a lamia, Jeriblow.'' Kagome said as she hit Jericho hard with her tail.

He hit the class room board hard.

''Damn, that hurt.'' Jericho said. Kagome then turned towards Moka.

Moka felt like a presence was staring at her. She turned her head to see Kagome eyeing her.

Moka went wide eyed.

''No one gets in the way of my teaching.'' Kagome said. She then went to hit Moka, cause Moka to fall back and land on the ground dropping her notes.

Once this had happened Tsukune came back to his senses.

''Huh, what happened.'' Tsukune said. Kagome turned her head to the boy.

''Wait what.'' She said.

Then Jericho came up and kicked her in her back.

''Got you, bitch.'' Jericho said.

Kagome turned towards him.

''Why you.'' Kagome said.

Jericho then looked at Tsukune.

''Tsukune, the rosary.'' Jericho said.

Tsukune nodded and rushed over to Moka and take off her rosary.

''What do you think your doing.'' Kagome said as Tsukune rushed to Moka. She was about to go after him, but Jericho grabbed her arm.

''No way, you're not going anywhere.'' Jericho said.

''Fool, you will let me go this instance.'' Kagome said. Then a ping sound was heard.

Kagome looked to where the sound was and saw Moka standing but with white hair.

''That Moka, is a vampire.'' She said.

''Unbelievable, it's such a shame when teachers go to such low levels to 'teach' their students.'' Moka said. Kagome was wide eyed, but then an idea came.

''Well then, it's time for you to KNOW YOUR PLACE'' Moka said. She was about to kick Kagome,but then Kagome put her plan into action.

''HA.'' Went Ririko.

She use her tail to grab Jericho by near the neck.

''Argh.'' Went Y2J. Kagome then brought him in front of Moka.

Moka stopped.

''What the hell are you doing?'' Moka said.

''Don't come any closer, or I will kill this man.'' Kagome said with wicked eyes.

''WHAT?'' went Both Moka and Tsukune.

Kagome was tightening her tail around Jericho. He was choking.

''Argh…..'' Went Jericho.

He was trying to escape but to no luck.

''You vile woman, let go of that man.'' Moka said.

''Stand down, and maybe I will.'' Kagome said. Moka grew a popped vain on her head. Tsukune got worried.

''I never thought I'd see Y2J in danger like this.'' Thought Tsukune.

''There's no way I'll surrender but i got to save Jericho.'' Moka thought. Never before had someone's life been in danger like this for Moka. No one has gotten this close to ending it all.

Kagome made a sinister laugh.

 **BTW I WILL BE MAKING LOADS OF REFERENCES.**

''Better hurry up, I think he's starting to fade.'' Kagome said. Jericho was getting weak.

Moka took a breath.

''Fine.'' She said. Kagome smiled.

''Good, time to crush him.'' Kagome said. Moka and Tsukune went wide eyed.

''WHAT?'' went the 2.

Kagome then tighten her tail on Jericho, making what sounded like a crushing sound and threw him into the chalkboard.

''Jericho.'' The 2 said.

Kagome was laughing almost like Frieza.

''Well, look at you 2, so sad that one of your friends are gone, or is it cause now you know not to mess with me and my teaching.'' Kagome said.

''Grr, You'll pay for that.'' Moka said.

''Oh really, hahaha.'' Went Kagome. Too bad for her, she was about to get a reality check.

''Take this.'' Said a voice. Kagome blinked and turned around. She got hit with what seemed like a buster shot.

 **PLAYS:BREAK THE WALLS DOWN BY FOZZY. CHRIS JERICHO WWE THEME SONG VERSION MODERN.**

Jericho had eyes full of fire as he stared at his the one who nearly took his life.

''Jericho, you're okay.'' Moka and Tsukune said.

Jericho looked at them and smiled. He then turned back to Kagome who was getting up from the blast.

''Damn it, what monster are you?'' she said.

Jericho then opened up his hand to a series of numbers and put them in a sequence. He then got a chip.

''Hey Moka?'' he said.

''Yeah?'' She said.

''Let's take out this bitch.'' Jericho said. Moka smirk at the idea and quickly went into position.

Kagome was enraged completely.

''What, how, I'd killed you.'' She said.

Jericho closed his hand with the chip inside and his feet were then given legs of blue metal.

''You must be a ghost.'' Kagome said.

Jericho and Moka then ran up to Kagome, one in front, one from behind.

''Can a ghost do this.'' Jericho said. He and Moka both jumped.

''Huh Kagome.'' Jericho said.

''LEARN YOUR PLACE.'' Both Jericho and Moka said as they gave the woman a double enziguri.

She fell down hard.

 **SONG ENDS**

''I,I, will.'' Kagome said. She passed out.

Jericho and Moka were smiling at the defeated teacher. Then came Tsukune.

They turn to face him.

''Guys, I'm sorry about all this, please, please forgive me.'' Tsukune said.

They looked at each other and then back to Tsukune. They both nodded. Moka then went and took her rosary from the boy.

''Just try and keep control over yourself.'' Moka said to him.

Jericho smiled at her.

She turned to face Jericho.

''That was a nice kick.'' She said.

''What do you expect from someone who's know you and your family for awhile.'' Jericho said with a smirk.

''What?'' went Moka. She shook her head and ignored what Jericho said.

''Try and keep an eye out for that boy.'' Moka said to Jericho. He smirk.

After that she put on her rosary and went back to 'old' Moka.

''Moka.'' Tsukune said.

''Are you okay?'' asked Moka. He nodded she smiled.

''Um Moka.'' Tsukune said.

''Hmm?'' went Moka.

''Can I borrow those notes?'' He asked her. She nodded, He smiled.

''Here take these as well.'' Jericho said as he gave Tsukune his notes as well.

''Thanks Jericho.'' Tsukune said.

''Just try not to fail.'' Jericho said to him.

It was after the midterm, everyone was waiting for their results.

''I DID IT, I PASSED.'' Tsukune said with energy.

''I'm so happy for you Tsukune.'' Moka said.

''How about you Moka?'' Tsukune asked.

''I passed as well.'' Moka said. Tsukune was happy.

''Hey guys, I got the highest score on the midterm.'' Yukari said.

''Of course you did.'' Jericho said with a smirk.

''I passed as well.'' Mizore said.

''Well, that a big relief.'' Edge said.

But all good things must come to an end.

''Aww I didn't PASS.'' Went a sad Kurumu.

''I told you to study didn't I.'' Said Christian to Kurumu who was sobbing.

As he looked at the group, something comes to Jericho's mind.

''Things are gonna get serious soon.'' He thought.

After all that had happened Jericho had asked Edge and Christian to meet with him in the woods.

''What is it Jericho?'' said the 2. Jericho looked at them.

''Guys I want you 2 to know, things will start to change soon, so be ready for it.'' Jericho said.

''What?'' went Edge.

''What are you talking about?'' asked Christian.

''I mean it's been leading up to this point for some time now.'' Jericho said.

Edge and Christian raised an eyebrow.

''I mean it's not that bad yet, but things can get worse if you're not ready for it, so stay on guard.'' Jericho said. He then walked on, but before he went any farther he stopped.

''Oh and another thing you 2.'' Jericho said. Edge and Christian looked at him.

''If I am certain about this, if we're not careful, we're gonna die.'' Jericho said. Edge and Christian went wide eyed.

''What?'' Said the 2.

''Just be on guard at all times'' Jericho said. He then went on his way.

Edge and Christian looked at each other.

''What's he talking about?'' Christian said.

''I don't know, but we better be ready just in case.'' Edge said.

* * *

 **WHAT IS THIS THREAT THAT JERICHO SPEAKS OF, AND WHEN WILL IT ARRIVE, WILL EDGE AND CHRISTIAN BE READY FOR IT, OR WILL THEY REST IN PEACE. AND THAT'S THE END OF AWESOMENESS MEETS THE MIDTERM I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR READING THIS NOW OR IN THE FUTURE NOW I'LL BE MAKING LOADS OF REFERENCES TOWARDS OTHER ANIMES AND STUFF LIKE DBZ I EVEN HAD SOME DBZ MUSIC PLAYING IN MY HEAD AS I TYPED THIS, MIGHT NOT HAVE BEEN A GOOD IDEA TO WATCH DBZ BEFORE THIS BUT I DON'T CARE I'M GLAD I DID, SO ANYWAY SHOULD I DO LIKE HOW THEY DID IN DBZ WITH THE NEXT EPISODE CRAP, I'M JUST THROWING OUT IDEAS HERE LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS AND CAN ANYONE GUESS WHAT JERICHO'S MONSTER FORM IS OR NOT….. EH WELL THAT FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER WHICH I AM GLAD THAT WE HAVE REACH THAT CHAPTER CAUSE I WILL SEE YOU NEXT TIME IN AWESOMENESS RETURNS TO SUMMERSLAM BUT UNTIL THEN, UNTIL THEN. HIT THE MUSIC.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME BY JIM JOHNSON AND THE WWE.**


	17. Awesomeness returns to summerslam

**Ok so 1st of all, i didn't put the fanfiction on halt on purpose, i didn't want to put the fanfic on halt, but if you ever follow me on social media... wait no one knows my social media, um uhh my profile page i mention some of my life and also that i have school so yeah but i'm a senior now so yes. Anyway because of school i couldn't get any writing done, now some are saying i could do some writing after school or on the weekends but i have sports and i get home around 8 or so and go to sleep at 11, 12 and more on weekends. But during christmas break i thought i could start writing this story again just to remind people i ain't gave up on it, but i need to be able to have the whole day to work on it because my mind wanders at time and such so i get distracted. I have made other fanfics but they are quick to upload, in short i need to keep moving on a something that i do and hate to be pause or halted cause if i am i lose my momentum and have to start over or try and get it back, so with homework and other stuff i would have maybe have it up at this time but it would have gotten in the way and that was a massive bummer being force to pause on this and wait till i could put in some work on it. So that really sucked so i had to wait until now to start working on it again and before i started again i gave it a quick reread and saw some mistakes sadly i can't edit them cause i would have to do a lot of retyping cause the docs have been deleted so yeah. Anyway i know you're sick of hearing me ... reading me talking and just get to the story well... okay i'm pumped since this is gonna be a long one so ... let's do this. Also that thing i was saying about jericho's form, yeah screw it don't worry about, or anything i say like that it's up to y'all, now that that's done, let's finally fucking do this. And since it's been a minute this will follow the anime only like 50-60 percent of the time. Also i've decided to start making stuff up for the fanfic so yeah, anyway enough banter let's fucking do this. And i forgot the name of the city or town where the bus stop is and Tsukune's hometown so yeah just gonna make something up for the time being i don't think they say the name of the town's really, please let me know and um LET'S FUCKING DO THIS, for real this time**

 **The disclaimer yeah yeah we all know i don't own these people so let's do this... what chapter is it again.. oh yeah. SHIT I ALMOST FORGOT.**

 **Start Playing: You think you know me by Jim Johnson and the Wwe. Edge and Christian Theme song. There we go Enjoy :D.**

 **Chapter 8.. i think: Awesomeness returns to Summerslam(a saints arrival)**

* * *

It was an special meeting for the newspaper club. All of the members where at their room waiting for to arrive, whatever it was must have been important.

It took a minute but finally arrived with a happy look, as always.

looked around at everyone then decided to talk.

''Alright guys, so you guys know about our club trip for the summer right?'' She said. They nodded. ''Well for our trip, we'll be heading into the human world.'' She finished with a smile.

Everyone blinked and looked at each other. Then Jericho spoke up.

''Sorry to burst your bubble miss, but uh we can't go to the human world.''

''Oh don't worry , it's alright as long as a teacher authorizes it, i think.''

After hearing this Jericho put his head down thinking about what she said.

''Well anyway we'll be leaving in 2 days so be ready by then.'' She said with a smile.

 **2 days later**

Tsukune was standing at the bus stop waiting for the others to arrive he was wearing a nice white shirt with brown pants. They were told to be ready at 11, it was 5 mins till 11, it never hurt to be early right?

''Wonder where the others are?'' Tsukune said to himself.

''Tsukune!" yelled a Voice.

Tsukune looked in the direction where the voice came from.

''Moka.'' Tsukune said.

 **NOW I START MAKING STUFF UP.**

Moka was wearing a nice white sundress. She looked so cute in it that Tsukune blushed.

''Wow, you look amazing Moka.'' Tsukune said. She blushed.

''Thank you Tsukune.'' Moka said.

''So, are you excited for this trip Moka?" Tsukune said with a smile.

Moka looked down and to her side.

''Well, i'm actually nervous Tsukune.'' She said. Tsukune blinked.

''Remember what i told you on the 1st day we met?'' Moka said. Tsukune nodded remembering Moka telling him her experience in the human world and how she was treated. He then put his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him.

''Don't worry Moka, I promise to defend you.'' Tsukune said with a smile. Moka blushed.

''Thank you Tsukune.'' She said as they looked each other in the eyes.

''Moka.''

''Tsukune.''

''Moka."

"Tsukune."

They got closer.

"Oh Moka.''

"Oh Tsukune."

Then it happened.

"LOL." went 3 voices.

Moka and Tsukune were caught off guard from the sound of 3 people who, messed up their moment.

"Edge, Christian, Jericho.'' Tsukune said.

Edge and Christian were dressed like they were on the smackdown that del rio had his party. Edge shirt had the purple M and Christian's had the blue K. Jericho was dress in his attire from 2001-2002 or his smackdown shut your mouth attire with a shirt that on the back said break down the walls of Jericho, and Y2j on the front, and right below the y2j on the shirt and on his jacket was a light purple Y.

''What are you doing, huh?'' Jericho said with a laugh.

''Looks like someone's going in eh?'' Said Christian.

''You can't let them alone for a minute.'' Edge said.

Tsukune and Moka were blushing.

''Come on, can you be any slower.'' Said a voice.

Tsukune and Moka looked behind the 3 men and saw Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore.

Yukari stuck out her tongue to Kurumu. Mizore just rolled her eyes.

Yukari was in her usual witch outfit. Kurumu hand on a nice yellow short Skirt with a captain Charisma shirt on. And Mizore... well, she was dress like she normally is except she wore a shirt just like edge's.

The girls saw the guys laughing and looked towards Moka and Tsukune, then the idea's came in.

''Oh.'' Went the 3 girls.

''Um it's not like that.'' Moka said.

''Yeah sure.'' Jericho said.

Then the bus came. Tsukune and Moka sighed with glee. Once it came to a halt they saw step out.

"Alright guys, are we ready to have fun?" said.

Everyone nodded.

Tsukune then looked around, they were missing someone.

''I wonder where Gin is?'' Tsukune Said.

''Apparently Gin fail too many subjects so he has to take all the make up tests today.'' Yukari said.

Gin was inside one of the classrooms completing his make up tests under 's watchful eye.

''Goddamn it... don't worry guys, i'll join you as soon as i can.'' Gin thought to himself, with a passion.

Kurumu laughs at Gin's misfortune as they prepare to board the bus.

''So sad for him, haha.'' went Kurumu.

''Um, Kurumu didn't you fail your math test?'' Yukari said with a smirk. Kurumu and Christian jumped.

''Uh i already handled it right Christian?'' She said.

Christian nodded.

''Yeah right, i'm sure you managed to skip out on it." Mizore said. Jericho spoke.

''Don't worry i made sure she didn't skip out on it, right Christian?'' Jericho said with a smile. Christian nodded.

 **Flashback**

Christian with Kurumu headed to see the teacher she took the math Midterm with, to see about doing the make up test early.

''You sure he's here?" Christian asked. She nodded.

''You should be able to spot him easy, he always has a hood on.'' Kurumu said.

Once they got to the room they opened the door and saw the man Kurumu spoke of.

''Excuse me sir?'' Christian said. The man turned around.

''What is it Christian?'' He said with a heel style tone.

''Wait you sound familiar.'' Christian said. Kurumu blinked.

''Are you serious?'' the man said.

''What do you mean?'' Kurumu said in defense for Christian.

''You can't tell, oh my god.'' the man said he then pulled down his hood, what happens stuns Christian and Kurumu.

''JERICHO?!'' the 2 said.

''Yes it's me, what is it?''

''Well i was um wondering if i could do my make up test early please.'' Kurumu said. Jericho grew a smirk.

''What makes you so sure i'll do that?'' Jericho said. Christian spoke up.

''Come on Jericho have a heart.'' He said. Jericho blinked.

''Shut up Reso, this is my test here, i have much more to do, than you 'gym teachers'." Jericho said. Christian raised an eyebrow.

''What was that my dude?''

''You heard me.'' Jericho replied to William.

They were in each other faces. Then Jericho grew a smirk.

''Fine.'' Jericho said.

''Yes.'' went Both Christian and Kurumu as they hugged each other. Then Jericho spoke up.

''But you'll have to do something for me.'' Y2J said.

''What is it?'' Christian said.

''For 1 week you'll help me grade every single damn paper i give out that includes every single pop quiz, tests, everything.'' Jericho said.

''Fine.'' Christian said. Then Jericho smirk grew wider.

''Perfect, we'll start after the break.'' Jericho said. ''Oh and get the fuck out christian.''

''WHAT, WHY?''

''Kurumu's starting her make up test right now, so please wait out side, unless you want to offer morale support however...'' he was interrupted.

''I think she'll do fine right Kurumu?'' Christian said. She nodded.

 **Flashback ends**

Jericho was laughing for a bit then stopped, after all she did manage to get through it.

Once they all finished getting on, they were off. was in the front, Tsukune and Moka sat next to each other in the middle. Of course Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore were near the backseats where Edge, Christian and Jericho sat. They would have sat with their loves but they were discussing important stuff.

''So Punk's left the wwe with the title huh?'' Edge said. Christian nodded.

''And now he's back huh?'' Jericho said. Christian nodded.

''Well i think we should drop the talk of punk and talk about summerslam eh?'' Edge said.

''Um maybe we should wait till we're off the bus to talk about that.'' Christian asked. Edge nodded.

Then an idea came across Christian's mind.

''Oh hey edge look what i got.'' Christian said. Jericho looked over at the 2.

''Bam, kazoos and streamers, remember huh?'' Christian said. Edge then nodded.

''Do i, streamers rule, long live the stream.'' Edge said.

''Yeah, and long live the zoo, hey for old times, how bout i play our music?'' Christian said.

''Go ahead.'' Edge said. Then Jericho spoke up.

''Don't do that crap again, that was annoy, no music please at least from you 2.'' Jericho said.

They didn't listen.

''You think you know me, you think you know me.'' Went edge as he followed the kazoo music.

''Alright that's it give me em.'' Went Y2J.

''Now hold up we can play your music 2.'' Edge said.

''Oh no."

''For those about to rock and what you want, baby you know you're judas and i'm your priest.'' went Edge.

''NO EDGE, CHRISTIAN I AM THE ONLY REAL SINGER ON THIS BUS, YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!'' Went Y2J. But Edge and Christian continued till they reached their destination.

Meanwhile at the arena where SummerSlam was to take place stood a man with tattoos, drug free tatted on his knuckles, a nice low haircut, and dress with a hoodie on.

''It's almost time.'' Said the man.

Finally after awhile the newspaper club finally arrive in the human world and stopped at the beach.

''Well here we are.'' said. Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore looked at the scenery with awe. While Edge, Christian, Jericho, and Tsukune were hype to get off.

''Move out the way.'' went Y2J. As he, Edge, Christian and Tsukune ran off the bus, and slided on to the sand kissing it.

The girls looked at the guys confused as they got off the bus.

The bus driver laughed and so did .

The 4 guys then realized what they were doing and stopped.

''Um sorry guys.'' They said.

''Wow you guys are so excited it's like you're human." Kurumu said.

Edge, Christian, Jericho, and Tsukune jumped. Then Moka spoke up.

''Well Tsukune did used to live in the Human world right?'' Moka said.

''Yeah i did, so of course i feel attached.'' Tsukune said.

''And Edge, Christian, and Jericho been here even longer right?!'' Moka said.

They nodded.

Seeing how it would all make sense Kurumu nodded and Mizore nodded, even though Mizore knows Edge,Christian and Jericho were human really. However Yukari is still suspicious.

''Well i see you 3 have everything under control.'' said to Edge, Christian, and Jericho. They all looked at her.

''I'll be back later, taa taa.'' Ms Nekonome said with glee and the bus driver had a huge smirk on his face. That gave Edge, Christian and Jericho the feeling that it's about to go down.

The bus went on its way leaving the 8 of them on their own for awhile.

''Well let's go." Jericho said. And everyone was off.

The day seemed fun. Tsukune and Moka wear making a sand castle, while everyone else was in the water, except for Jericho, in fact he still didn't change, he was still dress as he was went they left. Yukari was wearing what looked liked the everyday school swimsuit but purple. Kurumu was wearing a black colored bikini, Mizore was wearing a purple one. Edge and Christian wear wearing shorts that had their logo's on them, Tsukune had on green shorts and Moka had on a nice white Bikini.

Yukari was in the water looking at Jericho who was standing on a rock overseeing the water.

He was in thought.

''So Summerslam's here huh?" Went Y2J.

 **Flashback**

After everyone got ready to enjoy themselves in the water, Christian took Edge and Jericho a bit away from the others to tell them the news of Summerslam.

"WHAT, SUMMERSLAM IS HAPPENING HERE?!'' Went Edge, Christian waved his hands telling edge to keep it down.

"So that means we can make an easy appearance, considering our situation.'' Jericho said. He knew everyone would be happy because the universal T/V hasn't been working lately.

Then came the others who heard Edge's shout they had starts in their eyes. Christian knew what they were gonna ask. But he had to tell them no.

''How come?" Went a sad Kurumu. Christian had to think of something.

''I don't think would allow you guys to come with us, especially since you know it's a club trip.'' Christian finished.

Sadly everyone nodded in agreement.

"But we can still enjoy the trip.'' Christian said. Everyone smiled.

 **Flashback ends**

Y2J stood on the rock pondering about should he make an appearance or not, but then someone broke his concentration.

''Chris?'' Went Yukari. Jericho looked at her.

He smiled."What is it?''

"Come in the water with us.'' She asked.

''Not right now Yukari, maybe later." Jericho said.

She nodded, before she left there was one thing she wanted to ask him.

"Jericho?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you not scared at all of the Human world, not even a little?"

Jericho chuckled."I've been living here for decades, i'm not afraid at all, i'm more worried at Youkai academy, surrounded by those girls, with the big you know and pretty faces.'' Jericho said. Yukari jumped at this.

"WHAT?!" She went.

"Just Kidding, but really, i'm more worried at Youkai than here." Jericho said with a smile.

"Wow Jericho, you're really brave." She said softly.

''Thanks." Jericho said. Yukari blushed. Then went back to the water.

"Hey pass me the ball." She said to Kurumu who had the ball.

Jericho smiled at Yukari,Kurumu,Mizore, Edge, and Christian playing in the water. He looked at Tsukune who was blushing at Moka. He then looked at the waves of the water, it was beautiful. This gave him an idea.

He put his arms out to embrace the air as waves came hitting the rock.

Jericho made a little coughing sound. And started ooo'ing. This caught the group's attention.

Jericho started singing.

"Yura yura ,yura meku na, mi no ma ni."

Everyone blinked as Jericho sung.

"Kira kira kagayaku koe wa tada yure kanata e to."

"Wow Jericho sings amazingly.'' Yukari thought.

"Yume miru kurage wa uta utau yo."

"Yasa, shii, umi, be, de ne muru."

"Jellyfish?" everyone thought.

"Yura yura yurameku hikari no tsubu

"Kira kira kaga yaki koe wa tada yure anata e to."

Jericho then opened his eyes and saw everyone looking at him.

Embarrassed he fell over.

"Damn it i did not think that through did i?" Jericho thought to himself. He then looked up and saw a what looked like a field of flowers.

''Jericho, are you okay?'' Yukari asked. Jericho sat up and smiled.

''Hey we should go check out that place over there." Jericho said, as he pointed over to the flower field.

Everyone blinked at the place of interest and decided to go check it out.

Tsukune,Moka, Yukari, Kurumu, and Mizore were amazed at the scene, while Edge, Christian and Jericho were stunned.

''How can plants grow this high?! Went a confused Edge.

"And why is there such a field near the beach?'' Went Christian.

Jericho curiously kept looking around just like the others, unknowing to them, that someone was watching them.

Then they heard 2 voices coming from the other side. They went to see who it was.

"Come on Mayl what's the rush, we should being joying our summer vacation?"

Jericho remembered the 2.

"Lan, i just don't think we should be here.''

''Why not?"

"I've heard some people say there's a witch here who's been kidnapping people who come here, because she's upset over a development plan that'll destory this field."

The group blinked at this info.

"That's just a rumor."

"Well i'm not sticking around here.'' Mayl said as she went on.

"Wait up." Went Lan as he tried to catch up.

Yukari then blinked as they couple left.

"Could there really be another witch?" Yukari and Jericho thought. Then Kurumu spoke up.

"You know Yukari, it's quite mean of your relatives to abduct people."

Yukari got upset at Kurumu.

"Kurumu, you're such an idiot for believing everything someone says."

Kurumu glared at her.

"I swear witches are such a pain."

Yukari was getting pissed.

"And i hate succubi who are only good for being a sexpot." Yukari said then she stuck her tongue out.

Kurumu got embarrassed from Yukari's response but collected herself.

''What would a kid like you know?" Kurumu said rolling her eyes. Then Yukari dropped a washtub on her head.

"Ouch." went Kurumu.

The hidden figure blinked at what just happened.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Asked Kurumu. Yukari then dropped another washtub.

"OW." went Kurumu, then the rest of the group saw their arguement.

"Hey hey, break it up." Said Jericho and Christian.

"Hey, Jericho, why don't you trying teaching manners to your girlfriend there." Kurumu said. Jericho blushed. But gave a quick response.

"Who said she needs manners?'' Jericho said.

Christian blinked at what Jericho said.

"What?!" went Kurumu.

"Hey Kurumu, calm down please." Christian said to his love. Kurumu looked him in the eyes, and her worries were gone.

"Christian." Kurumu went she smiled at him. This put a blush on Christian's face as he turned away.

"Kurumu, if you found out i don't what i could do." Christian thought to himself.

Edge just smile at his friend, then remembered something.

"Guys i think it's time for us to head back, might be waiting for us." Edge said. Everyone nodded and headed back. Then the figure step out after they left.

"Another witch?!" went the figure.

"I must report this to her ladyship" went the figure.

It was now night time. and everyone was preparing themselves for the night. Ms. nekonome wanted to go get them some fish, but the group told her that they had food in the cooler.

"No no, since we're by the ocean we should have fish, besides Human world fish is the best."

Everyone blinks at this.

"I hope Edge, Christian and Jericho are having fun at Summerslam." Mizore thought. She really wanted to go, maybe next year.

She then snaps back to focus as runs off.

Thus the gang decided to get ready for the night.

Meanwhile, Edge, Christian and Jericho arrived at the arena for Summerslam.

"Well i'm gonna go get ready i'll see you guys later.'' Christian said as he left the 2.

"I can't wait to see everyone again." Edge said. He was excited, it's been months since he's been around the wwe. And nearly a year for Y2J.

While on their way to the very center of backstage they run into a certain someone.

"AH, EDGE, JERICHO, it's good to see you 2 again.'' said a man.

"Yoshi Tatsu.'' Said the 2 dudes.

"How's everything at Youkai academy." asked Yoshi. They looked at each other and looked back at Yoshi.

"Awesome." the 2 dudes said. Yoshi smiled.

"Well i better get ready for my match It's the 1st of the night, see you guys later."

"Later Yoshi.'' the 2 said.

Then after Yoshi came another person.

" Well, well well, Rated y2j." said a voice.

"John Cena, how's it going.'' said the 2.

''Great, except i'm having an undisputed championship match tonight.'' Cena said.

Edge and Jericho both blinked.

"Against who."

"Me." said a voice. Edge and Jericho turned around to see a white male with a nice low hair cut, wearing a hood that says straight edge, he was wearing what looked like a speedo but with stars around it, and had on some boots with starts as well.

"Phil brooks." said edge.

Cena and Punk locked eyes for a moment.

"I'll see you guys later." Cena said. He took his leave, now it was just Jericho, Edge and Punk.

"So, punk i hear the rumors, that you..." Jericho was interruppted.

"Left the wwe with that title, that's true, anything else." Punk said.

Then Edge spoke up.

"How's Christian been doing?" Edge said.

"Apart from being a huge asshole, i'd say lucky." punk stated. Edge blinked.

"What do you mean asshole?" went Edge. Jericho was curious.

"You don't know?" went Punk.

It was time for the night to kick off.

 **Started playing Face down by the red jumpsuit apparatus.**

"Hello everyone welcome to summerslam, i'm Jim Ross here with, Matt striker, Booker T, Michael Cole, Joey Styles and Jerry Lawler.

"And we are broacting live from not l.a, but from Japan." Said Jerry lawler.

"Oh boy i can't wait to start." Said Booker T.

Meanwhile Yukari was trying to offer assistance to the group, but everytime she asked she was told no. She was told no when she asked Tsukune to help move the cooler, she was told no when she asked Moka to help cutting vegetables, and was giving a no answer from Mizore before she could even ask to help set up the tent. Feeling kind of down, she sat on a nearby rock, in fact it's was the same rock Jericho stood on.

"Why won't they let me help, i not really a little kid... i am?" thought Yukari, she then looks up and notices a presence on the hill.

"Could there really be another witch here?" went Yukari in her mind.

She then went to investigate.

As she went up the field she continued to sense someone around her, till she saw a tree with a figure on it's branches.

"Ahh, who's there?" went Yukari.

The figure then jumped out of the tree and landed right in front of Yukari.

"Ahh." went Yukari. She recollected herself.

"Um, who are you?" asked Yukari.

The figure gave her a smile.

The figure was a girl with long brown hair and 2 ponytails on the each side of her head, she had purple eyes, she's dressed with a pink corset, a long black shirt with frills and high heel shoes.

"My name is Ruby, i'm a witch just like you." the figure said. Yukari smiled wide, she found another Witch.

"Oh, hello Ruby, my name's Yukari." the young witch said.

"Yukari, would you like to be friends?" Ruby asked. Yukari's eyes were filled with glee.

"Sure.'' went Yukari.

"Really, thank you." went Ruby as she hugged Yukari.

Meanwhile it was time for the main event. At summerslam.

"Well that was too bad for Cm Punk huh guys?" Went Micheal cole. Everyone shook their heads.

"Well anyway it's time for the main event, it's the world Heavyweight title, and that's next.

As the promo played, Edge rage grew more and more, and as soon as it was done Edge couldn't wait to give Christian a piece of his mind.

"I have the best thing going, yeah right.'' Went Edge.

"What are you gonna do?" Asked Jericho.

"Just watch."

Then Joey Gramel was up for announcements.

"Ladies and Gentleman, boys and girls, it's now time for our Main Event." He said.

"The following Contest is a no holds barred match and it's for the world heavyweight title."

 **Starts playing: Just Close your eyes by story of the year.**

Christian came out with the world heavyweight title around his waist he had on a blue shirt with killswitch on and black pants with a puple C on them.

"That's doesn't seem to have a blue K on it." Thought Edge.

As Christian went onward to the ring he was completely calm.

"Christian seems too calm here?" thought Joey styles.

"Well on smackdown, Christian did say he had a special plan here tonight, whatever that may be." said Matt striker.

"Well i gotta tell ya plan or not, christian deserves to be world heavyweight champion." said Micheal Cole.

Jerry looked around at the fans before talking.

"You know you see all these signs that say peeps from the wwe universe, peeps for life for christian, i used to be a peep, till i lost repect for christian just like triple H said."

Once Christian finished his entrance he started talking.

 **Song ends**

''You know something i couldn't wait for this moment, i could not wait for this." Christian said.

"When i told Randy orton and the world that i had a major announcement here at summerslam, that was gonna change everything."

"See unlike Orton, teddy long or Triple h, i am, i am a man of integrity, i always keep my promise."

The commentators blinked.

"So without futher ado, please welcome the man, that's gonna be in my corner tonight."

"My best friend, the rated r superstar, EDGE."

"Huh?" went the commentators.

Start Playing: Metalingus by Alter bridge.

Edge came out dressed like he did when he left youkai academy, as he did his entrance everyone was cheering him on.

"Well this has changed the complexion of this championship match." Jerry said.

"A man who was force to retire earlier this year, force to give up the world title cause of a life threatening neck injury is here tonight." Cole said.

"No wonder Christian is so calm." went Joey styles.

"Knowing that Edge would be in japan and here gave Christian a huge boost of confidence tonight." Jerry said.

Edge then asks for the mic that christian holds. Christian gives it to him.

Everyone chanting Edge's name.

Then they stop so he could talk.

"Whew, that was alot of fun, that was alot of fun thank you." went Edge.

"Here's the thing though, as most if you know the wwe doctors have told me that i'll never be phyically cleared to compete here again." Edge said. Everyone boo'ed.

"Oh trust me i boo'ed too it was a bitter pill to swallow." Edge recollected himself.

"But when i left i was actually happy, here's the thing when i left i was happy cause i felt like i was passing the torch to Christian." Edge said. Christian smiled.

"I felt like maybe i opened the door, cracked it a bit for you, and you kicked it wide open and i was so proud of you, you finally became the world heavyweight champion and no one deserved it more than you." Edge continued. Christian still had a smile on his face.

"Hey here me out, here's the thing, i thought it was unfair that teddy long made you defend the title 5 days after a ladder match, we both agreed on that, you didn't think it was fair, and i didn't." Edge paused.

"But then you came and complained about it the next week, and the week after that, and the week after that, and the week after that and the week after that, and the week after that, and the week after that, and the week after that, and so on and so on and so on, and so on and so on."

Christian looked dumbfounded.

"You wined, you moaned, you asked for opportunity, after opportunity, rematch, after rematch and you got it. You won back the world heavyweight championship, 2 time world heavyweight champion."

Christian had a smug look on his face. Then edge spoke up again.

"But from what i've heard, you did it, by disqualifacation?!" The fans boo'ed.

"Now trust me i did alot of stuff here in the wwe a lot of heinous stuff but, i always did with style." Edge said.

"I always did it with some pan ash . I wasn't boring, i didn't hide behind lawyers, i didn't hide behind suits and clipboards."

Edge sighed.

"Somewhere along the line Christian you became a disgrace to yourself." Christian looked at edge.

"What are you talking about?" went Christian.

"You better than that you know it." Edge said.

"And i love ya, Christian you will be my best friend till the day i die, but you need to hear this from me, cause you're not gonna listen to anybody else, maybe Kurumu but she doesn't know." Christian blinked.

"And that is, that the love of her life has become a whining, crying, moaning, little bitch." Went Edge. Christian went wide eyed after hearing Kurumu's name.

"And by the way, i'm letting her know, i'm letting her know who her destined one really is. And i know you'd do the same to me if i was in your shoes and you were in mine you go tell Mizore, so now enjoy your little title match, i doubt you'll have something to return to after it's over." And with that Edge dropped the mic and left the ring heading back stage.

Christian was stunned.

"No no no." went Christian as he thought about Kurumu. He never thought this could happen.

"Don't tell her please, Edge please." Shouted Christian.

"What's up with Christian now?" Went Jerry.

"Is he worried about a girl now instead of his title?" went Matt.

"What have i done, i have to stop him." went Christian. He was about to go after Edge but then came his opponent.

 **Start playing Voices by rev theory.**

The fan's cheered loudly as Randy orton came onto the scene he saw edge about to walk past him when he stopped.

"Orton." went Edge.

"Yeah?"

"This match won't be long, his mind's in a different place."

"Guess we'll see about that." Orton said as he continue on his way, before edge left thought Orton called for him.

"Edge." Went orton. Edge looked at him.

"You gotta introduce me to this Mizore girl sometime." Orton said with smile. Edge nodded and went on his way.

"Oh man Randy orton, the wwe's apex predator, must be licking his chops right now." said Matt striker.

As Orton continued his entrance, all Christian could think about was Kurumu.

He didn't even notice orton was in the ring.

Orton smirked at Christian who's head was down in thought.

"Look at Christian, damn that Edge for doing that, bring his girl in this." went Cole.

"Shut up Micheal, like you know what's going on." Went King.

After Orton finished his entrance it was time for the announcements.

 **Song ends.**

"Introducing the challenger, from Missouri, weighing in at 245 pounds, the viper randy orton." said Joey Gramel. Everyone was cheering.

"And the opponent, from Toronto Ontario canada, weighing in at 225 pounds he is the world heavyweight champion, Christian." Christian still had his head down as the fans boo'ed.

Edge was back stage looking at the screen with a smile on his face.

Jericho approached him. "So i see everything worked out?" said Jericho. Edge nodded.

Jericho then looked over at Christian from the screen.

"Are you really gonna tell Kurumu?"

"I hope not, it all depends on what Christian does." Edge said.

The match bell rings.

Christian tries to keep his focus as he tries to lock up with orton, but gets a gut kick instead.

"Nice shot to the midsection." Said Striker.

Orton smirked at Christian, lifted him up and gave him an uppercut.

"Oh" went Booker.

Orton then went outside and got a table from under the ring and a chair.

"Orton getting the toys early." said Joey styles.

Once they weapons were in the ring orton went after Christian who was still down with a series of stomps. Orton then irish whipped him to the far right corner facing the commentator's table went for a clothesline, christian stick his feet out ouf the ropes and did his siginture move.

''Wow what a move by Christian." went Cole. The others rolled their eyes.

Christian went for a clothesline and nailed it, he then went for a ddt. After that Christian went for the cover and got a 1 count.

"Christian going for the early pin but just gets a 1." Matt says.

Christian was trying to focus on the match but he kept thinking of Kurumu and her sweet face.

"Kurumu." Christian said to himself. Orton saw Christian distracted and went for the clothesline. And then another and gave him a scoop like flip slam.

Orton was feeling the momentum in his favor.

Christian was losing but he started to no longer care, he wanted to get to Kurumu before Edge could do anything.

Orton then picked him up and irish whiped him into the ropes. Orton went the backbreaker and got it, then he threw him between the ropes and hit him with the spike ddt. Orton went for the pin and got a 2.

"Orton almost had it." said J.R

Orton then felt it, he was setting up, ready to strike with the Rko,but Christian pushed him off and grabbed orton from behind and hit him with the killswitch.

"Christian hits the killswitch." Went Micheal.

Christian went for the cover and got the 2 count.

"So close for Christian." J.R said.

Christian gets his back against a corner and gets ready to do a move.

"What's Christian doing?!" Jericho said to edge. Edge smirk.

"It's working."

Christian couldn't waste time he had to get to Kurumu. as Orton got back up, Christian got ready.

"Is Christian going for the spear?! Joey Styles said.

"I think he is." Jerry said.

Christian did go for the spear and he got it, sadly he only got a 2 count.

"Come on ref that should have been 3." went Cole. He was annoying.

''Cole shut up that's annoying." went Joey. Micheal went wide eyed at the man.

Christian was running out of time, his Kurumu was endanger of having her heart broken, he didn't want her to think of him as a whining bitch, this isn't him, not at all.

Christian then set up the table. He then went back to orton and pick him and leaded him against the table.

"What's Christian planning?!" Said booker.

Christian mind was just filled with thoughts of Kurumu, her body, breasts, personality, everything, he couldn't take it as he got on the top rope.

"I don't care about this anymore." Christian said lowly. He loved Kurumu so much.

Then orton went and smacked Christian in the head with the steel chair, the shot was so hard that the chair broke.

"DAMN."Went Jerry.

"OH MY GOD." Went Joey.

Orton expected Christian to be stunned but christian wasn't, after the shot Christian kicked orton back and went for the spear. He got it.

"What, how did Christian recover from that?!" went J.R.

Christian saw that orton was down and went for the pin but only got 2.

"Christian almost got it the pin." Said J.R

Christian wasn't thinking of the match anymore all his thoughts were about Kurumu, thanks to that chair shot,as he tried a diving spear to orton one more time, however that was stupid.

"Christian going for it again." Went Cole.

Christian went for it, only to meet an RKO.

"Rko!" went Jerry.

"Rko out a nowhere." Went J.R.

Orton would have gone for the pin but picked up Christian and put him on the top turnbuckle overlooking the table.

"What's orton thinking?!" Cole said.

Orton gave a smirk to Christian and said to him.

"She knows."

Christian heart sank as Orton went for a super Rko, driving Christian through the table.

"OH MY GOD." Went Joey.

Christian was down but now out, as Orton went for the 3 count. Christian couldn't take it any longer he had to get to Kurumu. So he chose Kurumu over the title, as Orton got the 3 count.

 **Starts Playing: Voices by Rev theory.**

"Here's your winner and the new World heavyweight champion, Randy orton." Gramel said.

"A 9 time world champ is now Randy Orton." Said J.R.

Orton was celebrating with his title, as Christian rolled out the ring and ran to backstage. Orton blinked once he saw how fast Christian moved , and so did the commentators.

"What just happened?!" went Cole.

"Did Christian throw the Match?!" Matt said. After how quick Christian was moving it looked like he didn't put much effort into that match.

Christian left the ring area to backstage looking for edge.

"EDGE!" Shouted an emotional captain Charisma. Edge looked at him, so did Jericho. Then came back Punk.

"What?" went Edge.

Christian looked down.

"I, i have made a mistake doing what i've been doing these past few months, and i've been a disgrace." Christian said.

Edge looked at him.

"I've lost the right to be a champion, but i don't care about being world champ now." Christian continued.

"I, i, I WANT KURUMU." went Christian who started to tear up. Edge then put his right hand on his left shoulder.

"You're back man, you're back." Edge said.

Punk looking at the 2 then asked something to Jericho.

"So is there someone for you at Youkai Jericho?" asked Phil. Jericho blushed.

"What, well no i um, maybe." went Y2J.

Then a call was made to Edge's phone.

"Yeah?!" went Edge.

"EDGE, YOU GUYS HAVE TO COME QUICK, YUKARI'S MISSING!" Tsukune said on the other line.

Edge blinked."What do you mean Yukari's missing?" Edge said. Jericho went wide eyed.

"GIVE ME THAT PHONE." Jericho demanded, edge gave it to him.

"TSUKUNE WHAT HAPPENED." Went an upset Y2J.

"Well Yukari wanted to help us with some stuff but we didn't want her to get hurt, a little after that we noticed she was gone." Tsukune said.

"WE'RE COMING." Jericho said. After that Tsukune hanged up.

"Let's go guys." Jericho said. Edge and Christian nodded. Then Punk spoke up.

"You guys want extra help?" Asked punk. They looked at each other for a bit then nodded.

"LET'S FUCKING GO." Y2J said to the group.

Yukari was with Ruby as she told her about witch mountain, which is the sunflower hill.

"Witches have lived here for generations?" went Yukari. Ruby nodded.

''But the humans are trying to destroy witch mountain, destroying such a legacy." Ruby said.

Yukari felt sad. Then ruby spoke up.

"But soon her ladyship's plan will begin and the human's shall be destroyed." Ruby says. Yukari blinks.

"What, that seems a bit harsh?" Thought Yukari. She then hears her name being called.

"Yukari, YUKARI!" shouted what sounded like a male.

"That voice." She said. Ruby looked at her. The voice became louder.

"YUKARI!" Went the voice again. The figure with the voice became more clearer.

"Is that.. it is." Yukari said. As the voice became clear. The figure stopped running once they saw Yukari.

"Yukari." went the figure.

"Jericho." She said. She then saw tears in his eyes.

"Jericho?" went Yukari. She was quickly hugged.

"Ahh, Jericho?" Went Yukari.

"I was worried so much about you." Jericho said as he looked her in the eyes.

"Jericho.'' went a stunned Yukari. Jericho then noticed Ruby behind her.

"Oh hello there." went Jericho. Ruby was stunned.

"Yukari, who's your friend." went Y2J.

"Oh this is..." Yukari was interrupted.

"Leave here you bastard human." went Ruby. Jericho blinked.

"Huh?" Went Y2J. Ruby then summons plant monsters to attack Jericho.

"What the?!" went Jericho. The monsters were coming at him, but Yukari summons tarot cards to defend him and destroy the monsters.

"What?" went Ruby as Yukari destroyed the monsters and saved Jericho. Jericho then looked at Yukari.

"Thanks Yukari." Jericho said with a smile.

Yukari blushed at Y2J.

"What the, Yukari what are you doing?" went Ruby.

"Ruby i won't let you hurt my Jericho." Yukari says. Ruby gets a twitch from her eye.

"How is this possible, bonds between witches are suppose to be stronger than anything else." Ruby says low. Then she snaps.

"ARGH." Went Ruby as she summons more monsters.

Yukari gets set to fight back, but gets tied up.

"Whaaaa." went Yukari. Jericho went wide eyed, but reacted quick.

"Code." went Y2J as he summoned a chip, and crushed it in his right hand.

"Take this." Went Jericho as he brought out a sword and sliced up all the monsters, and then got Yukari free.

Ruby looks sad as she looks at Jericho and Yukari.

After Jericho frees Yukari they lock eyes for a bit. Ruby has her head down, then the others start showing up.

"Yukari.'' shouted the others. They were all glad that she was ok.

Jericho looked at the others and saw behind them one man, and smiled.

Yukari then turns to face ruby.

"Ruby." Yukari says to the witch standing on a tree branch.

"I'm sorry, but we're no longer friends." Yukari finishes. Ruby's head began to emit a shadow.

Yukari is then asked by Kurumu to be carried down to the camp. Yukari denies help.

"Oh come on don't be proud here." Kurumu said.

"I'm fine really, witches heal quick, so i'm fine." Yukari says as she, Kurumu, Mizore, Tsukune, Moka, Edge and Christian walk back to the camp. Jericho was standing with a smile as Punk walked up to him.

"Thanks for helping us out." Jericho said.

"No problem, besides i got to see the ones known as Kurumu and Mizore." Punk said with a smile.

Jericho and Punk then look at the stars.

"Say Punk." Jericho said. Punk looks at him.

"Ever feel like just letting your emotions go and admitting to yourself the truth?" Jericho asked.

"This is about you liking Yukari huh?" Punk says. Jericho nods. He did like Yukari.

"Well honestly i can't say i ever felt like that before." Punk said. ''But if you are willing go for it."

Jericho looked at Punk. "You know what i have become right?" Punk nodded.

"Doesn't matter, as long as someone loves you for you and not your body or lifestyle, then that's all that matters." Punk said. Jericho smiled.

"Thanks Punk" Jericho said. He and punk then bumped fist each other.

"Well time to head back.'' Jericho said.

Jericho and Punk went off running to catch up with the group, once they saw them they called out for them.

"Hey guys wait up." went Y2J.

As they were catching up Punk felt something coming and it was bad. He felt it was coming for Jericho.

"JERICHO MOVE!" Went Cm Punk as he pushed Jericho out the way. Then it happened.

Everyone went gasped as Punk's body was speared with numerous Vines. Everyone was shocked but the one most shocked was Jericho.

Punk was speared through his whole body looking up at the one who caused it, it was ruby. Her eyes were filled with insanity.

"Yukari will come with me at her ladyship's command." Shouted Ruby.

"Uh, Punk," went Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore.

Edge and Christian was stunned. Yukari was horrified.

"Ruby, what have you done?!" went Yukari.

Punk looked at Ruby stunned.

"Pretty." he went.

"Punk, are you okay?" went Christian and Edge.

"I'm fine.'' went Punk then he felt something else, stab through him.

"Ahh, that did it." went Punk as he black out.

Jericho eyes were getting tears, he then looked over at Ruby. He went beast mode.

 **STARTS PLAYING: BREAK THE WALLS DOWN BY FOZZY OR WHOEVER. Chris jericho's modern day theme style.**

Jericho eyes were filled with rage as he input a new code command.

"A CANNON, B CANNON, C CANNON." Jericho yell. He took his right fist and held it up towards the sky.

"Z CANNON1!" Yelled Jericho. He eyed Ruby bad, she blinked.

"Huh, wait Jericho." went Yukari. Everyone else blinked.

"CYBER BEAST GREGAR FUSE." Went Jericho as his body became a mix of a human and wolf. His front was normal except his head was in the middle of a wolf's mouth and his body was covered in green and black and had a tail.

Everyone blinked. What kind of monster is Jericho.

Jericho was completely focused on Ruby.

"JERICHO."Yelled Yukari.

"DIE DAMN YOU." Went Jericho as he fired his Z cannon1.

The force was powerful to make a huge explosion around the mountain.

Meanwhile in another part of the world. 5 figures were fight off hunters in the center of New york City.

"Come on guys we can do this." Said a man in a hood.

"Yeah." Said the other 4.

* * *

 **And that's the End of Awesomeness returns to summerslam(a saints arrival) i'd like to thank you for reading this now or in the future and for waiting all this time, now i'm gonna start working on the next chapter right away so it can be up before the end of the week. And i will see you next time in Awesomeness properly meets a witch 2nd coming (a saints and his witch) but until then, until then. HIT THE MUSIC.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME BY JIM JOHNSON AND THE WWE. EDGE AND CHRISTIAN THEME.**


	18. Awesomeness properly meets a witch

**A club trip to the human world, a possible double character introduction and possibly another couple to be made in the future and more action is what we've had in store recently so now comes the hard part i guess. But hey this is all for the sake of the story as we get closer to a big event, Hopefully this chapter will be a good duration and links quite well, but hey i'm starting to make shit up now so i can do that to have it link up. Anyway i hope everyone is enjoying this fanfic and without any more delay let's do this. Btw i was gonna have this up the week of the last chapter but Xbox was having it's annual free gold weekend and i couldn't past that up. Also there's some song lyrics in this one in bold and italic text, just something i decided to try out.  
**

 **Yeah yeah the disclaimer you know already i don't own ... SHIT cause if i did, this wouldn't be up cause this would have been the series so let's do this.**

 **Starts Playing: You think you know me by Jim Johnson and the WWE. Edge and Christian theme song.**

 **Chapter 9... pretty sure: Awesomeness properly meets a witch 2nd coming(a saint and his witch)**

* * *

"Hey i think she's coming 2.'' said a voice.

Ruby was lying down dazed and confused as to what happened.

"Uhhh." she went as she started to open her eyes. She then notices that's she in a tent. And see's at least 2 people.

"I see someone's finally wake." said another voice. "Guys she's up." shouted the voice.

Ruby finally sees clearly and sees Yukari on her saw 6 others come. She then looked to her right and saw Jericho, the one who attacked her.

Ruby then looked set to attack jericho when something stops her.

"Here." said another person. The person had a can of tea in the hand. Ruby blinked at this person and quickly remembered who it was, it was the one who saved jericho from her attack the other night.

Ruby blinked at this man.

"How is he not dead?" she thought. Then she brought her mind back to earth.

"You can't sell me off with some can of tea." she said. Everyone blinked.

"Hold on we're not trying to get you to do anything of the sort." Edge said. Ruby blinked.

"We' just wanted to know about um that hill." Edge continued. Everyone nodded.

"You mean Witch mountain." Ruby said. They nodded. She sighed and started her story.

It only took 2 minutes for her to tell her story. And she also told them about her and her ladyship. After her story and Ruby telling about her and her ladyship using the plant monsters to eat the humans to defend witch mountain, everyone takes a moment to take everything in, then Mizore breaks the silence.

"You know a life pretty much is a life, right?" She says.

"It's pretty much irreplaceable, no matter who you are."

Ruby blinks at the girl's words.

"Hey maybe Ruby just needs a better home." Yukari said.

"Hey, she should come with us to Yokai academy." Moka said with a smile."And maybe she could even join the newspaper club."

Yukari, Jericho, Mizore, Tsukune, Edge and Christian all nodded at the idea. Kurumu however groans.

"Aw great, now we're gonna have '2' witches?!" she went. Christian chuckled, while Yukari rubs it in.

"You guys wanna your heads cooled?" Yukari and Kurumu quickly responded no thanks.

"And maybe Punk can come and teach at Yokai academy." Jericho says. Punk, standing outside the tent looks dumbfounded.

"Me?" he goes. Jericho nods.

"Why would i?"

"It was just a suggestion and besides i'm sure no human would ever heal that quick." Jericho says.

Everyone nods at to what Jericho said as Punk looks at him wide eyed.

Then they all look at Ruby to see her with a dazed look still on.

"Maybe we should let you think for a moment." Edge said with a smile. Everyone nodded.

"Come on guys we still have a trip to enjoy." Jericho said. And with that everyone left the tent, leaving Ruby, Punk however stood outside. Ruby looks over at punk, who gives her a smile. She blinks at him. After a moment he then leaves her be.

After a few minutes Ruby leaves the tent to find the everyone enjoying themselves.

Tsukune and Moka were looking out at the ocean, Christian and Kurumu were cuddling, Edge and Mizore were near the shore talking to one another. and Yukari was dress in her swimsuit, finally getting to swim with Jericho.

"Jericho come on." said Yukari. After a few more moments Jericho came with his modern ring attire on. A purple blue speedo with Jericho's name on the back of it inside a logo that looks like a mask and on the front was Y2J..

Once Yukari saw Jericho she went into a full on blush mode.

"Uhhhh." went Yukari.

Jericho blinked at her.

"What is it?" Jericho asked.

"AHHHHH." went Yukari as she stared at her 'love'.

Jericho was getting embarrassed, he's swimming in his ring attire.

"Can we go now? asked y2J. Yukari nodded.

Once they got closer to the water Jericho stopped as Yukari got in, once she was in she noticed his stillness and saw what looked like a blush.

Chris then sighed and got in.

"HEY EVERYONE, JERICHO'S IN THE WATER." Went Yukari. The whole club then looked at the 2 and Jericho became embarrassed.

"Yukari, the hell?!" went Y2J.

The whole club started to mess about, joking about Jericho's swimsuit.

"It's the only ones i wear anyway, SHIT!" went Y2J. Everyone was making jokes but tried not to be rude about it.

Ruby looked at how they acted and then looked at Punk who was standing against a wall that was over looked by the flower field.

He was dressed with a grey hoodie with his ring attire on. He had on a smile as he looked at the newspaper club.

"You don't have to stare, i don't bite without cause.'' He said towards Ruby. She blinked at what he said.

She walked towards him.

"The names Brooks, btw the way, Phil Brooks, you can call me that or CM Punk, or Punk for short." He said with a smirk. Ruby nodded cautiously.

"How come you're not doing anything with them?" She asked him. Punk looked at her.

"Well 1 i'm not part of their club nor their school, in fact i shouldn't be here, but i chose to for my friend, 2nd i'm more of the serious than fun type at times." Punk says.

Ruby blinked at Punk, he seemed so calm, for someone who's talking to the one who almost killed him.

"Punk."Ruby says.

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you upset?"

Punk looked at her.

"Why?"

"You almost died by me, in fact you should be attacking me."

Punk chuckled.

"I should, i can understand why you tried to attack Jericho, and i understand what you just said, but here's the thing, what's that your true intention?" Ruby looked at him.

"What?"

"From what i heard, you were trying to bring Yukari along with you at the command of her ladyship, that attempt that you made on Jericho was for her ladyship, not you, and so that's why i'm not mad at you.

Ruby blinked.

"You're troubled?" Punk said.

Ruby continued to just look at him.

"So your name is Ruby right?"

"Ruby Toujo." She said with a look.

Punk had a smile on his face.

"Ruby, that's quite a fitting name, you're pretty as one." Punk said. Ruby blinked.

"Um thank you."

Punk looked at her with a smile.

"Um why is he looking at me like that?" Ruby thought.

"You don't have anything to worry about, i'm not the enemy or the breakman." Punk said.

Ruby looked at the man carefully. Punk smiled.

"Do i really trouble you?"

"Um." Went Ruby.

Then they were interrupted.

"Punk, Ruby come on and join us." shouted Tsukune.

The 2 of them blinked.

Then Yukari grabbed Ruby's arm, and Jericho grabbed Punk's arm.

"Come on." the 2 said.

The group did numerous things, they made sand castles, went out looking for shells to make necklaces, the girls managed to bury the guys under the sand, they even played volleyball, and so much more. Then the evening came. They had dinner, Ms. Nekonome got embarrassed cause of her tail again, and after that things quieted down as everyone got set for bed. Everyone was in their tent, while Punk and Ruby were outside. They were sitting on the sand looking at the sky.

"Wow, i never thought i'd have this much fun." Ruby said.

"You're not lying, i forgot recently to have fun." Punk said. Ruby looked at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Punk looked down.

"Ever since i lost to Jeff hardy at Night of champions, i've been thinking pretty much of myself, the only one who would talk to me besides the straight edge society was Jericho."

Ruby looked at Punk with sort of a worried face.

"I was hated badly, but i didn't care cause i felt i was better than them, i kept trying to prove it, and it wasn't turning out so well, then my contract with the wwe was about to expire, but i had a title match for the wwe championship." Punk looked at Ruby.

"Then after i won the title i gotten back the fans, and friends i once had, but the one who stood by me most was jericho." Ruby blinked.

"He's the reason i'm here in the 1st place, when i saw how worried he was for Yukari i wanted to help him, he's done quite a lot for me." Ruby looked Punk in his eyes for a bit, then looked down.

"My parents died when i was young, about a decade ago." Ruby said. Punk blinked.

"We were just out enjoying ourselves when some car came and hit them." Ruby looked down.

"Ever since then i've hated the humans, they took away my family, but then her ladyship found me and took me in, i"ve been so thankful." She said.

"But now after all this, is it worth it to kill them all, maybe there's... hope."

"I agree maybe there is." Punk said.

Punk looked up towards the sky.

"The stars are amazing." Punk said. Ruby looked up.

"Wow." She went. Punk kind of giggled.

"Did you laugh?" Ruby said. Punk smiled.

"Sorry, you looked so innocent just then." Punk said. Ruby blinked

They both looked back at the stars.

Unknown to them they were being watched.

 **Starts Playing: Get away with it by Animal Kingdom. I think it kind of fits the situation that's why.**

"You know, i never thought i would have enjoyed myself around 2 witches, some monsters and old friends." Punk said.

"And i never thought i would have such kindness from some monsters and humans." Ruby said.

"I'm glad we've met Ruby, even thought it wasn't like normal i guess." Punk said.

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know, i don't expect to be speared with vines as a way to meet someone."

Ruby giggled.

"I got you laughing huh?" Punk said. Ruby blushed. Punk noticed.

"And now you're blushing amazing."

Ruby shook her blush and looked at punk. He smiled. She then looked down and noticed their hands were touching. She was blushing, Punk looked in the direction she was facing and blushed a bit, they then separated their hands and looked back up towards the stars.

"The stars just look beautiful." Ruby said.

"Like a ruby." Punk said.

"Enough with the jokes" Ruby asked.

"Who's says i'm joking." Punk said. Ruby blinked.

"I mean the stars are beautiful but." Punk said.

He and Ruby then looked each other in the eyes.

"But not as beautiful as you." Punk said. Ruby blushed.

They stared into each others eyes a bit more, they only met recently and made such a connection in that time.

They started to draw closer.

A group watching them tried stay silent.

"Ruby."

"Phil." Punk chuckled.

"Kind of funny when you use my real name." Punk went.

"Yeah." Ruby said.

They looked at each other and blushed.

They blinked, then they... kissed.

Then the song lyrics go nuts as a group tried to stay silent.

 _ **YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH THAT, I CAN GET AWAY WITH THIS, WE CAN JUST GET AWAY.**_

The waves crashed along side the sea rocks.

 _ **WE CAN GET AWAY WITH THAT, I CAN GET AWAY WITH THAT, IF THEY ALL LOOK AWAY, ONLY IF THEY LOOK AWAY.**_

Once they were done kissing they pulled back, blushing.

"Um uh sorry i um hehe oh." Went Punk. Ruby was stunned.

"That was my 1st Kiss." She said. Punk blinked.

"Wow you must have hated the humans that bad." Punk said. She nodded. Then looked back at Punk.

He smiled.

"Well, now the winds have changed." He said.

Ruby blinked at him, then blushed.

"Punk."

"Things are gonna change for you Ruby." He said with a smile.

He then sat closer to her. He then took her hand in his.

"Trust me." Punk said. She blushed. He noticed.

"You're blushing again." Punk said. She nodded. He started to blush as well.

They then looked up towards the stars a bit more.

Then after a little bit they looked at each other again.

"Punk."

"Ruby."

They kissed once more and a little longer too.

Then they watched the stars again till they went to sleep.

The group watching them went back to sleep.

 **Song ends.**

Ruby woken herself up, laying across Punk in a blanket.

She slowly got out the blanket, and called a crow to arrive with her wand.

"Thank you." she said to it.

She then grabbed her can of tea that she never opened. As she was about to leave she looked a Punk and thought about everything that happened today. She never felt this way before since her parents death. She started to shed tears.

"There's no way i can change who i am now." She said quietly.

She was about to leave then heard Punk sleep talking.

"Ruby, Ruby."

She then started to cry and quickly left. Punk was still sleep talking.

"I love you... i'm sorry." went the sleep talking Punk.

Ruby arrived at her ladyship's house. She landed and look at the old house. She took a breath befor entering.

"My ladyship i have returned, forgive me for being late." Ruby said as she took a knee.

"I know i should have been back sooner but i had some trouble and some interesting experances." Ruby continued.

"My ladyship i... had experienced something warming today, made some friends and even... met ..." Ruby stammered on her word.

She then got it out of her system.

"Someone quite special." Ruby said.

"This special person?" went Ruby.

"Is a boy, by the name of Phil brooks, he's actually nice."

"I'm not sure but maybe i..."

"Love him."Ruby blinked.

"Wait My lady ship."

"No i, Ahhh." went Ruby as she was grabbed by numerous vines.

"I'm sorry please forgive me."

"I promise to never betray you my ladyship... AHHHHHHH." Screams Ruby.

As she's roughly, tightly grabbed by the vines, the can of tea Punk gave Ruby is broken.

Punk starts to shift around on the ground, he then notices a missing amount of body. After a minute he opens his eyes.

"Ruby... where did... FUCK." Went Punk.

He went looking around for her but couldn't find her.

"Damn it, Ruby." went Punk, he went to the tent.

"Guys get it we got a problem." went Punk, no one got up.

"Hello?!" went Punk, no answer.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP." Yell Punk, after that everyone woke up.

"Whoa punk, what the hell man?" went Edge.

"What's you deal man?" Went Christian.

"I agree, what is it... uh." went Jericho as she looked at Punk with tears in his eyes.

"Punk." Went the whole group.

"She's gone... RUBY'S GONE." Shouted Punk.

"What?" went the group. They all went outside the tent.

"Where did she go?" went Edge.

"If i knew i wouldn't be asking for help now would i?" went an emotional Punk.

"All right so we gotta find her, anyone got an idea where she might be? asked Christian.

The group then looked at the flower field behind them.

"Right." Went Edge and Christian

The whole newspaper club and Punk went out searching for Ruby all around witch Mountain but with no luck.

"Damn it, where could she be?" Said Jericho.

"We have to keep searching." Moka said.

Then vines came out and grabbed Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore.

"What the?!" went Edge, Christian, Jericho and Tsukune. Punk blinked he then looked to the right and saw a figure.

"Uh... Ruby?" went Punk.

He was right it was Ruby but um ehhh fucked up again i guess.

"Ruby... uh." Went Punk.

Her head was low, she lifted up her head and her eyes were pure red.

"LEAVE WITCH MOUNTAIN NOW!" Went Ruby.

"What, Ruby?" Went Yukari.

Ruby then summons a group of plant monsters.

 **So in case you're wondering agh... GOT YA... oh shit AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... THERE THAT SHOULD KEEP YOU AWAY THANK YOU RUBY... I'M GONNA GO AHEAD AND SPEED THIS UP BEFORE SHE BREAKS THE she's looking at me... 4TH WALL AND COMES AT ME BRO... LOL CONTINUE.**

"These are plants that her ladyship made, specially for killing humans." Went Ruby.

Everyone blinked.

"Ruby stop this please." Went Punk. Ruby eyed him.

"OPEN YOUR EYES." went Punk.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP." Went Ruby."You are so annoying, all you do is talk, stalk and be a air headed retard."

Punk blinked.

"Ru.. ruby." went Punk. Jericho got furious.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Went Y2J.

"ENOUGH TALK LEAVE OR DIE."

"DAMN IT, RUBY WAKE UP COME ON THIS ISN'T YOU." Went Punk.

Ruby then laughed.

"You are the one who needs to wake up." Ruby said.

"Kill them all starting with him." Went Ruby as she pointed at Punk.

He jumped as he saw the plant monsters prepared to attack him.

"No!" Shouted Jericho and Yukari.

Kurumu manage to get free with her claws, and Yukari got free with her tarot cards.

Jericho was right of front of Punk, ready to defend him.

"Jericho." went Punk.

"I'm not gonna have you die on me." went Jericho, then Edge and Christian stood by his side and Tsukune too.

"I'm willing to fight, i'm not gonna watch and stand by anymore."Tsukune said. Edge and Christian nodded.

"Just don't get killed." Jericho said.

Then the monsters went straight for the attack at quick speed.

"SHIT?" Went Edge and Christian.

The monsters went at them, only to be frozen.

"Whoa." Went Edge. He looked over at Mizore.

"Don't get careless." She said. He nodded.

Then Kurumu and Yukari join the defense.

Edge, Christian, Jericho, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore were ready for battle.

"Wait Moka, she still trap." Tsukune said. He ran over to go free her.

"Edge, go help Tsukune free Moka." Jericho asked. Edge nodded.

"Punk come with me." Edge said. Punk lightly nodded.

Edge and Punk went along side Tsukune as they tried to free Moka.

"Damn these vines." Went Edge.

Ruby took the chance.

"Go Away!" She said as she sent loads of plant monsters after Edge, Punk, Tsukune and Moka.

"OH FOR FUCK AHHHH." Went Edge as he, Punk, Tsukune and Moka were being covered by plant monsters.

"EDGE." Went Mizore and Christian.

"Tsukune, Moka?" Went Yukari.

"PUNK!" Went Jericho. They went to get them out.

As they were covered in all those plants, Tsukune tried to remove Moka's rosary.

"Moka." went Tsukune.

"Tsukune, the rosary." went Moka.

Tsukune kept trying to reach Moka, as Edge tried to hang on to Punk.

"Come on Tsukune." went Edge.

Tsukune finally got to Moka and removed the Rosary.

A massive blast happened that sent all the plants a boom, and sent Tsukune flying a bit and and Edge, Punk was sent flying as well but way farther.

Once Inner Moka was revealed, she looked over at Ruby.

"Wait she's an S Class monster i've heard about thoses, she's a vampire... shit." went Ruby.

 **Meanwhile in another part of the world.**

"I will not fall." said a man in a hood.

"EXPLOSIVE WAVE." He said as he fired a wave of energy.

 **Back to witch Mountain**

Inner had been released and eyeing Ruby, she gave a glance at Tsukune.

"Looks like you got me in the nick of time." Inner Moka said. She focused herself on Ruby.

"So i take it your the one behind all this." She said. Ruby just glared her. Moka cross her arms then looked around.

"I think there should be more people here."

The newspaper club blinked, who could they be missing.

"SHIT, WHERE'S PUNK?!" Went Jericho, punk was nowhere in sight.

Ruby started to laugh.

"Serves that bastard right, maybe you all should have left when you had the chance, maybe he would still be here, who knows, ahahahahahah." Went Ruby. Jericho got a twitch.

"You're kidding?" Went Y2J. Ruby glanced at him.

"After what you 2 done together today, you..." Jericho paused.

 **Start Playing: The theme of Zatch Bell Electric arena, that game on the gba... YOU BEST KNOW WHAT THAT IS.**

"YOU BITCH, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Jericho snapped. Ruby smirk. He noticed.

"DO YOU THINK OF HIM AS JUST SOME THROW AWAY THING... WELL HE'S FUCKING NOT." Jericho was starting to shed some tears. Then Ruby laughed.

"You 2 must have really loved each other." Went Ruby.

"The FWUCK?!" Went Y2J. "I ain't Gay, besides i ... THAT'S NOT THE POINT."

Ruby laughed again, and Jericho got more pissed off.

"Jericho." Went Inner Moka. He looked at her.

"What is the deal with you 2 anyway?" She asked.

"Um it's a long story." He said. He looked back at Ruby."But it's going to have to wait."

Ruby smirked again.

"So are you ready to die?" went the corrupted Witch. Jericho looked at Inner Moka who did the same. They nodded.

Jericho put his right fist behind his back and called a chip. Inner Moka slowly uncrossed her arms.

 **Starts Playing: The theme of Mega man battle network 2.**

Jericho brought out his right hand which turned into a cannon and fired at Ruby.

"Take this." Went Y2J.

Ruby saw the blast coming and dodge, Inner Moka then gave her a kick that knocked her into a pile of dead plants.

"Well that's that." Inner Moka said. Then Ruby got up, enraged.

"DAMN YOU." She went. Inner Moka smirked.

"Well this looks like it could be fun." Inner Moka said. Jericho walked beside her.

"You want her 1st."Jericho asked her. Inner Moka blinked at him then smirked.

"1st, Jericho this is my fight." She said.

"Well i'm afriad i've got some bad news, this is also my fight, after what she has done to Punk i won't forgive her." Jericho said. Inner Moka gave him a serious look.

"I'm not worried about kicking your head in" She said.

"Just as big headed as before huh?" Went Y2J. Inner Moka blinked at him.

"Look either we do this one way or the other." Jericho said sternly. Inner Moka sighed.

"Fine." She said.

"Good, cause i would have blasted you but i wouldn't cause of Tsukune." Jericho said with a grin. Inner Moka eyed him seriously.

"Can you act serious?" Inner Moka asked. Jericho smirked.

"I'll tell you what, we'll tag out, and hey you can go 1st." Jericho said.

"Thank you." Inner Moka went.

"Just don't be hogging all the glory or i will forcefully jump in." Jericho said. She nodded. They both look at Ruby who's eyes are full of rage.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." Ruby shouted.

"Bring it bitch." Inner Moka said. Ruby then sent projectiles at the vampire, she was caught off guard.

"SHIT." went Inner Moka.

Ruby gave her a smirk, a twitch appeared on Inner Moka's head.

"Come here!" went Inner Moka as she went and delivered a barrage of Kicks to Ruby.

Jericho looked on at the battle between Ruby and Inner Moka. He then looked at the others, Kurumu, Christian, Yukari and Mizore were holding their own. Edge and Tsukune looked on.

"Edge, Tsukune." Jericho said. They looked at him

"Go find Punk." Jericho said with seriousness. The 2 nodded and went to search for Punk.

"Please, punk be okay." Thought Jericho as he focused on Inner Moka and Ruby's battle.

 **Song ends**

Meanwhile a distance away.

Punk was dazed and confused as he stared to come to. After a bit of looking around from the ground, he got up.

"What happened?" Went Punk. He then remembered Ruby, the events that transpired todaY.

"Ruby..." He said.

He then looks up and sees a something in the distance.

 **Starts playing: Feud by Band of Horses.  
**

Punk started to walk towards what he's seeing in the distance, as he does he starts to remember the entire day he spent with the newspaper club and Ruby.

"Ruby." He went.

 **FLASHBACK**

"So this is how you make a sand castle?" Said a confused Ruby.

"Yep." Punk said.

"It's not like everyone else, but i don't care, it's my castle and i'm proud of it." Punk said with a smile.

"But it's not really a castle." She said.

"Doesn't have to be a real castle, it's the effort to make it like one that counts to me." Punk said. Ruby blinked.

"Hand me that stick." Punk said. Ruby gave the stick on the sand to added a piece a paper to it.

"There, all done." Punk said.

The castle wasn't much just a few pilars of sand, a stick with a piece of paper and what seems to be a bridge.

"Punk, why did you make yours near the water?"

"So i can see who has the guts to cross, if i left it on land it be to easy to get to really."

"But what if attackers get through?"

"I'll be waiting for them, they're probably good if they had the guts to cross." Punk looked at her.

"Besides, it'll help protect those special to me." Punk said.

Ruby blinked."Special?" she went. He nodded.

"What kind of people do you speak of?" She asked.

"The ones i can trust, the ones who i care for, basically, family and friends." He said.

"And Since you're my friend you can stay with us if you want." Punk gave her a wink.

"What?" Went Ruby,

Punk laughed. Ruby gave him a look, then laughed alongside him.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Punk kept walking towards the object, as it got clearer, he saw what looked like a structure.

"Ruby."

 _ **Feud, YEAH YOU GOT AN ATTITUDE.**_

 **FLASHBACK**

"Almost... there." Went Punk. "Ruby, got a surprise for you."

Ruby blinked. After they had found a good amount a seashells, Ruby had no idea why they were getting them, but she'll know soon.

"What is it?" She went with a sense of worry.

"Close your eyes please." Punk said with a smile.

Reluctantly, she did. What ever Punk was gonna do to her, she was gonna make him pay of if he tries to hurt her.

"There, open them." Punk said.

Ruby opened her eyes, everything was normal, then she looked down and saw the necklace. She blushed.

"What?!" She looked at him.

"You're welcome." Punk said.

Ruby looked at her necklace. It was a beautiful row of bright and dark colors, ti was like a rainbow, a stream of color.

"Hey, Punk,Ruby." Edge called out to them. They looked over at the newspaper club.

"How's you guy's search coming..." Went Edge as he saw Ruby's necklace.

"WOW." Went the dudes. Ruby blinked. Punk smiled then the girls spoke up.

"Wow Ruby, that necklace is amazing." Moka said.

"I'm feeling kind of jealous." Yukari said.

"It's cool." Kurumu said.

"Impressive."Mizore said.

Ruby looked at the group.

"Don't look at me like that, besides it's Punk who deserves the praise, he's the one who made it." Ruby said.

"Well, i may have made the necklace, but it's not a masterpiece without the master." Punk said. Ruby blinked.

"You." Punk said.

Ruby quickly blushed. Punk smiled.

"Well come on guys there's loads of other stuff to do." Edge said. And the group was off, leaving Punk and Ruby alone for a minute.

"Think we should catch up to them." Punk said. Ruby then grabbed his arm. He looked at her.

"Um thank you, for the necklace." Ruby said.

"You're welcome." Punk said.

Then a breeze came their way, Ruby got frightful cause it was blowing up her skirt, but Punk had her in his arms, after the breeze died down, they looked each other in the eyes.

"Uh." Went the 2. "Let's go." And so they went to catch up with the others, forgetting that Ruby was still holding Punk's arm.

 **Flashback ends**

Tears started Falling down Punk's face. He was getting closer.

 **Meanwhile**

"Punk, where are you?!" Shouted Tsukune.

"I still don't see him, he must be walking somewhere." Edge said.

"I hope the others are ok." Tsukune said. Edge nodded.

 **Back with the others.**

Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore were holding their own, while Moka and Jericho battled Ruby.

Ruby was getting some damage, but so was Jericho and Moka.

"DAMN IT." went Inner Moka, as she wiped blood away from her face.

"IS THAT IT?" Went Ruby.

"Jericho, tag." Went Inner Moka.

Jericho tagged in.

"Alright, JUST BRING IT BITCH." Went Jericho as he got a chip, crush it and got a sword out.

"YAHHHH." Went Y2J.

He went after Ruby with numerous slashes, and so did Ruby with her wings.

"AHAHAHAHAHAH, HER LADYSHIP'S WISH WILL BE FULFILLED." Ruby said.

"We'll see about THAT." Went Y2J, he broke contact, then crushed another chip in his left hand.

"LET'S MAKE THIS CANON, GET IT?" Went Y2J as he fired a cannon blast to Ruby.

"DIE."She shouted.

 **Back with Punk**

Punk was getting closer, it was a house.

 **Flashback**

The sun was starting to set.

"Almost time for dinner." Edge said. Everyone nodded.

They were all walking together back to the campsite with Punk and Ruby behind them.

"So Ruby?" Punk said. She looked at him.

"What's her ladyship like?" Punk asked.

"Why, are you planning on killing her?!" She said. Punk blinked.

"No, i'm just wondering, cause she must be really something to want to kill humans."

Ruby looked at him sternly.

"Her Ladyship wants what is best for Witch Mountain and All witches." She said.

Punk blinked.

"But is extinction really the way?" Punk said. Ruby blinked.

"There are other ways." Punk stated. Ruby looked at him.

It was now time for dinner. After everyone said grace. spoke.

"Dig in everyone, there's plenty, especialy since we have 2 special guests with us." pointing out Ruby and Punk. They gave a small smile.

"Enjoying all the ... Good... food." Went Nekonome.

"Miss, your tail." Moka said.

"Oops, hehe." Went Nekonome.

After they ate, they enjoyed a nice lttle fire, that Edge and Christian set up, and Jericho finished off.

already went to sleep. While the others were by the fire.

Of course everyone was cozied up with their pairings, except Punk and Ruby. They sat next to each other but not cuddled together.

Ruby looked at Yukari, how she's latched on to Jericho, the same for Moka,Tsukune, Christian, Kurumu, Edge and Mizore.

"Hmm, amazing." Punk said. Ruby looked at him.

"These guys are really happy."

"How do you know?" She asked Punk.

"I can feel it." Ruby blinked.

"Well at least sense it, look at them, don't they look happy." Punk said. Ruby looked at the club before responding.

"I guess so."

"I see you're confused."

Ruby looked at Punk.

"So, are you happy?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe, maybe not." Punk said.

Ruby went into thought.

"Am i happy?" She accidentally said out loud but low.

Punk made a small smile. Ruby looked at him. He turn his head. She looked down.

She loved her ladyship, she's done loads for her, but is it what she wanted, is the death of the humans worth it.

She then rested her head on Punk's shoulder. He felt her, and blushed. A little later she noticed where her head rested and blushed. She was about to move,

"You don't have to move." Punk said. Ruby stopped her movement. She looked at Punk right in the eyes and they both blushed.

She rested her head back on his shoulder.

 **Flashback end**

 **Song resumes**

Punk stood in front of what looked like an old house, he saw roots coming out of it.

"This place, and these roots, they feel connected."

He goes inside and sees more roots, he follows them.

They lead him to a room, ahead he sees what looks like a person then he remembers.

"Her ladyship." Punk said.

He looks at what seems to be her ladyship.

"Her ladyship, i know you were never expecting someone like me here, but i'm here for a reason."

"I'M ASKING YOU TO LET RUBY MAKE HER OWN CHOICES, SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO BE A SLAVE TO YOUR OR ANYONE'S WILL." Punk said waiting for a reply but no answer.

"ANSWER ME DAMN IT." Punk said.

"Please." Punk started to cry.

 **FLASHBACK**

 ** _GIVE EM JUST A FREAK SHOW WAIT TILL YOU SEE YOU FROM THE INSIDE_**

After they finish glacing at the stars Punk got a blanket for him and Ruby, They laid down facing each other.

"Ruby."

"Phil." She said with a smile.

Punk smiled along with her. She blushed.

"I think i.." She paused.

"Yeah."

"Punk, i think i'm happy."

"How come?"

Ruby blush deepen.

She took her hand in his.

"Cause i'm here next to you."

Punk blushed with Ruby.

"Ruby."

"Punk."

 **FLASHBACK Ends**

 _ **I'M NOT TIRED I JUST MET MY HEART.**_

Punk was shedding tears as he waited for a reply but still ain't got it.

 _ **MY HEART**_

"Why won't you, ANSWER, DAMN."

"COME ON WHY... " Punk stopped for a moment

"Wait something is off." Punk looked at a mirror facing her ladyship.

"Ah." Went Punk as he smashed the mirror.

 _ **I WANT YOU TO FAIL**_

 **SONG ENDS**

Back with the others

Kurumu,Yukari and Mizore were getting weak, Christian was getting there as well.

"THIS WON'T END FOR FUCK SAKES." Christian said.

Then the 4 looked over at Ruby, she was laughing.

"Look what i have." Went Ruby. She trapped Moka, and gave Jericho a good beating kind of.

"Damn it, this bitch is strong, all cause of these FUCKING PLANTS." Jericho shouted as he had a barrier around him as he crushed some chips, mainly to heal and keep up the fight.

"Now then, ha." Went Ruby as she summoned vines to capture the other 4.

"SHIT." Went Jericho as he saw the others trapped by Ruby.

He wanted to help but he still had to heal.

Then he saw Edge and Tsukune come back, but without punk.

"GUYS WHERE'S PUNK?!" Shouted Jericho.

"We couldn't Find him." the 2 said.

Ruby laughed.

"Looks like he must have disappeared, so sad for your friend, ahahahahahahahah, and he had been so 'nice' to me, what a fool, nothing means more to me than serving her ladyship." Ruby stated.

"You mean her dead ladyship?" Shouted a Voice. Everyone looked in the sound direction.

 **WHATS A GOOD HERO THEME, I WOULD USE HIS THEME BUT NOT RIGHT NOW HMMM... OH STARTS PLAYING:Goku's Super saiyan 3 theme, i don't know anything else.**

Everyone went for Joy.

"PUNK!" Shout the Newspaper Club. Ruby couldn't believe her eyes.

"What the... wait what did you say about her lady ship?" Asked Ruby.

"I'm sorry Ruby, but she's not there." Punk said with his head down.

Ruby laughed.

"No, her lady ship is IN THE HOUSE." Ruby shouts at Punk.

"DAMN IT, RUBY SHE'S DEAD SHE HAS BEEN FOR A LONG TIME." Punk shouted back.

"What?!" Went Ruby

 **Flashback**

"Ruby."

Ruby looked ahead.

"Yes my lady ship."

"I'm sorry, but we can't go through with the plan." her ladyship said.

Ruby looked shocked.

"What?!"

"Ruby, i know you've been through a lot, but times have changed, you're old enough now to look after yourself." Her ladyship said.

"My ladyship."

"Besides i'm not long to be here anyway, promise me Ruby, to live free and happy like i feel you used to." Her lady ship finished.

Then her head fell low. Her ladyship had died.

"My ladyship?!" Went Ruby

 **Flashback ends**

"No,no." Went Ruby.

"Ruby, i'm sorry that you refused to accept it, but she's gone." Punk said with his head still low.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Screams Ruby, as she prepares a spell.

"Ruby what are you doing?!" shouted Punk.

"The time is NOW."

The plant monsters were all being summoned together, they started to form around Ruby.

"What the...?" Went Kurumu, Christian, Yukari, Mizore.

"Oh no." Went Tsukune,Edge and Inner Moka.

"OH Shit." went Jericho.

"Ruby." Went Punk.

Once the spell was completed Ruby was fused with a giant multiple mouthed plant monster.

"JESUS H FUCKING CHRIST." Went Y2J.

Ruby was right in the middle of the beast, looking down on her 'victims'.

"Shoot, we gotta get free." Christian said.

Yukari looked near Punk and saw her wand.

"Punk, my wand, throw it." Yukari said.

Punk looked down, grabbed and threw Yukari her wand.

She then uses some tarot cards to cut the vines up a bit, giving everyone enough ability to fight escape.

Ruby growled at the 4 that escaped her vines, giving Jericho the chance to regroup with the others.

"Alright guys, we got a big problem on our hands, really." Jericho said. The club nodded.

Then Tsukune spoke up.

"Where's Moka?"

The group looked around and saw she was still trapped.

"I thought you would have gotten out by now." Jericho shouted at her.

Ruby then grew a sadistic smile.

 **Song ends**

The Vines started to fuse with Moka's body.

"WHAT THE HELL AHHH!" Went Moka. Her body was becoming fused with the vines.

"What the hell?!" went Edge.

Ruby smirk.

"Thanks to my new body, i can fuse with as many things as i want, control them, and take their powers." Ruby laughed.

Moka kept fighting but to no luck, she was under Ruby's control.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT." Went Jericho as he got defensive.

"Shit, what can we do?!" Christian said.

"We have to destroy her wand, it's the only way to defeat her and save Moka." Yukari said.

"Alright." Christian, Kurumu and Mizore said.

Yukari then summons up loads of Tarot cards to negate Ruby's power.

"Come on." Yukari was trying her best to bind Ruby's Magic and she managed to do it, freeing Moka.

"Moka, you got to destroy Ruby's wand , it's the only way to stop her." Yukari says.

Moka nods.

"WAIT." Punk said.

Yukari and Moka look at Punk.

"Let me, please." Punk said with a serious look.

Moka had a twitch on her head, but feeling sorry for Punk decides to let it go.

"Fine, but you better hurry." Moka said. Punk nodded.

Starts Playing" This fire burns by Killswitch Engage. CM PUNK'S 1ST WWE THEME

Cm Punk brought together his hand and then wings came from his back.

"What the?" went the Newspaper club. Ruby, while her powers were negated looked at Punk with wide eyes.

Punk then lifted his right hand to the sky.

"Revival." Punk shouted. A glow of light appeared on his hand,

"Redemption." Punk then made a fist.

"REVELATION." Punk then smashed his fist into Ruby's wand.

Then an Explosion begins.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Ruby screams as the explosion takes place.

Everyone looks on as the explosion seems to consume her.

Then Punk get's in a stance.

"RESURRECTION." Punk shouts as he fly's into the explosion.

"PUNK NOOOOO!" Shouted the newspaper club.

Ruby is seen in a white abyss, looking ahead at nothing then she sees something from her childhood, it was her and her ladyship.

 **Flashback**

"Ruby?" Asked her ladyship.

Little Ruby looked at her ladyship.

"What's your favorite thing?"

After hearing that, the look of rage disappears from Ruby's face.

 **Flashback ends**

"My favorite thing?" Ruby said.

"I don't know."

Then another flash back happens, this one happened just awhile ago.

Ruby saw herself with Punk laying down on the ground.

"I'm happy, because i'm with you." Ruby said to Punk in the flashback, they then went hand in hand. Then she saw when Punk and her made the sand castle, when punk made her the necklace, everything, then she saw when they kissed.

 **Flashback ends**

A tear fell from Ruby's eyes.

"Is that my favorite thing, being with Punk." Ruby looked full of sorrow.

She then heard something call out for her.

"Ruby, Ruby." Shouted a voice. Ruby remembered the voice well.

"Wait, is that?" Thought Ruby. It got louder.

"RUBY." the voice was closer.

"It is... Punk." Went Ruby.

"Ruby." Punk said with a tone of happiness and relief when he found Ruby.

They faced each other.

"Punk."

"Ruby."

They went hand in hand. Forehead against forehead.

"I love you." They both said to each other then kissed.

Then a giant explosion took place.

The explosion shook up the entire area.

The newspaper club were blown away.

"AHHHHH." Went the whole Club.

 **SONG ENDS**

The next day was... bittersweet.

Everyone was sad that they couldn't save Ruby, but what made it worse was that Punk died as well, this has to be a sad moment for the whole entire wrestling world to know that Phil Brooks A.k.a Cm Punk has died.

"Some trip this was." Tsukune said. Everyone nodded. Expect Jericho he had his head down. He lost a good friend today. Their friendship is irreplaceable.

"Well, even though this was a bust i still i had fun with my Destined one." Kurumu said as she grabbed Christian's right arm. He smiled though not full because of the events that happened recently.

"Grrrr." Went Jericho.

"And i had fun with my lover." Mizore said with a smile towards Edge. He made a smile but not as big as he wanted it to be, because of the events that happened earlier.

"GRRRR." Went Jericho.

Tsukune and Moka just looked at each other and smile.

Yukari blinked. Everyone was getting lovey dovey, while she and Jericho wasn't. She tried to, but it backfired.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!" Shouted an Emotional Jericho. Tsukune,Moka,Kurumu and Mizore blinked. Yukari, Christian and Edge had their heads down.

"DID YOU FORGET WHAT HAPPENED TODAY, 2 LIVES CAME TO END AND ONE OF THOSE WERE VERY DEAR TO ME, AND YOU ACT ALL HAPPY, THE FUCK, AHHHHH." Went Jericho as he started to cry.

Yukari went to Jericho and tried to comfort him. Edge and Christian could only look on.

"Sorry Jericho." Tsukune, Moka,Kurumu, and Mizore said. Jericho looked up at them and felt the apology was serious he then looked at Edge and Christian.

"I told you to be ready." Jericho said to the 2.

Then the bus came.

Once the doors open they saw a familiar face.

"GIN!" Went the group.

"Hey guys sorry i'm... Jericho." Went Gin as he saw tears on Jericho's face.

"Wha... i not gonna ask for the full details." Gin said. Jericho looked at his face and sensed he met it.

"In fact you don't need to tell me at all, i don't want you to feel worse by remembering something so painful." Gin finished.

"Arigato Gin." Jericho said.

"Oh i forgot." Gin went to go get something from the bus.

"Look." He went. The rest of the club went wide eyed to a figure in a pink corset, she was sleeping.

"RUBY?!" Went the others. Gin blinked.

"You know this girl?" He asked. They nodded.

"Where did you find her? Asked Yukari.

"I found her floating on a raft on the ocean."

"How the fuck she get on a raft?!" Jericho shouted. Gin blinked.

"How come your so hostile to this girl Jericho, is she the reason why you're like this? Gin asked.

Jericho snapped.

"I... LOST MY BEST FRIEND TODAY BECAUSE OF HER." Jericho said as he cried. Gin looked at Jericho who's walls were now broken down.

A tear could be seen falling from Ruby's eye. Gin looked at Jericho then remembered something.

"Oh, i found a note around her necklace." Gin said.

"What?!" Went the group.

"Ah here it is." Gin held a piece of paper in his hand and gave it straight to Jericho.

The group gave it a read.

"Dear Edge, Christian, Jericho and the rest of you, I am okay, i managed to save Ruby and myself, bring her to Yokai academy where she can be around others like herself and where she can be happy. Your friend, Phil Brooks."

Everyone was glad that Punk was alive, Jericho had a huge smile. And with that happy thought the students of Yokai boarded the bus, Right before, Edge and Christian did Jericho called them.

"Edge, Christian." The 2 turned towards him. "Come look at this."

Edge and Christian went to see what Jericho wanted. He pointed at the paper at a nearby sentence.

"P.S, Keep a look out, cause i will be back."

The 3 of them blinked at this and looked at a nearby tree where they felt something. They smiled and got on the bus. Once it left, a figure emerged from the tree.

STARTS PLAYING: This fire burns by Killswitch Engage. Cm Punk's 1st wwe theme.

Cm Punk watched the bus go on, remembering this time with Ruby and remember an event that happened a decade ago, he shook the thought from his head and grew out his wings.

"Ruby, i'm coming back for you." Said Cm Punk.

He then flew off, to where ever, determined to be with Ruby again.

 **Song ends**

* * *

 **And there you have it, this chapter oh my god, loads of work i had put into this now i know some will say the love thing between Punk and Ruby were too quick well, the same for romeo and Juliet, they pretty much loved each other from 1st sight and besides Ruby as you all may know never had experienced what she had today, so of course her feeling would come quickly, and as for Punk eh whatever right... Um now the song lyrics in the text thing that i think was the 1st time i did that in my fanfic so yeah i may not do it again i may i don't know also I'VE DECIDED...THERE'S GONNA BE AN OC ACTUALLY 2 OC'S BUT NOT NOW LATER and that's the end of awesomeness properly meets a witch 2nd coming, i'd like to thank you for reading now or in the future and i will see you in the next main chapter Awesomeness meets a new term, that chapter is gonna be short cause i don't think it's really that big, but the next 2 oh man i can't wait, but until then until then.  
**

 **Starts playing: You think you know me By Jim Johnson and the wwe. Edge and Christian theme song.**


	19. Awesomeness meets a new term

**So if you dudes and dudettes don't know in the last chapter Ruby was brought back to the club's camp where she spent the day with them and most of all Cm Punk, and they bonded in such a way, that somehow they fell in love, then disatser struck, Ruby went on the assult against the whole club, Punk was caught in the crossfire and went M.I.A. During his absance he found her ladyship house and discovered she was dead. After returning to the others he tells Ruby she's dead, She freaks out and fuses herself with the plants, she then gets control of Moka for a time, then after Moka's free from her grasp, Punk asks to break Ruby's wand instead of Moka. He breaks the wand and an explosion takes place, that seems to consume Ruby, then Punk flys right in the explosion. After a few flashbacks they admitted their feelings and kiss and 'die.' WELL THAT SAD... LOL they didn't Punk saved her and so she and Punk are still alive, Shit what a long recap i'm done with that shit at the moment no more. I can't promise that shit aw, anyway if your knowledge of the rosario vampire epi are good you know right now, we're almost to the end of the season. PERFECT FUCKING TIMING, BECAUSE IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR THE 1 YEAR ANNAVERSARY, if i can get my stories up quick enough then everything will fall into perfection, what do i mean, you'll find out in time. Anyway this is gonna be short 2 to 3,4 max 5,6000 words and uh if i'm correct after this we'll hit 100000 words for the series, the fanfic i'm sorry i'm fucking up. So um i'm starting to get a little foggy so sorry but we all know i'm making shit up now but still following the anime so alrighty fuck off... uhhhh LET'S DO THIS.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: You think you know me by Jim Johnson and the wwe. Edge and Christian theme song.**

 **Chapter 10: Awesomeness meets a new term (Jericho the watch dog)**

* * *

It was after summer vacation, Tsukune was on his way to the school.

"Tsukune." Shout a voice. he turned around.

"Hey Moka." Tsukune said. With a smile. They started to walk together.

"So Tsukune did you wanted to visit your family over the break?" asked Moka.

"Actually Moka, i think a visit wouldn't be needed at this time." Tsukune said. "But next time of course."

"Tsukune." They turned to face one another.

Moka had a blush.

"Yeah." Went the boy.

"Do you think things have turned out like you thought it would when you 1st came here?" Moka asked. Tsukune blinked.

"Well no, they've turned out better." The boy said.

"Really."

He nodded. They then stared into each others eyes.

"Moka."

"Tsukune.

"Oh Moka."

"Oh Tsukune."

Moka went in for the kill.

 **IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME COMING.**

CHUU!

"Ahh... oh how i forgot this." Tsukune said. Moka was enjoying Tsukune's blood.

"If im serious about this, i better enjoy this while it lasts." Tsukune thought to himself.

Even though he's a 1st year, i think, he's got some time, if your not careful, time can pass by.

After Moka was finished she had stars in her eyes.

"Thank you Tsukune." She said. He smiled, and they went to class.

Between lunch the newspaper club met in the club room, deciding on what their latest issue should be about, they decided on their adventure at witch mountian, Kurumu also did article on fashion tips, however their kind of out of style or retro if you will.

 **I LOVE RETRO SHIT, I'M IN.**

Everyone was enjoying their time making the papers they were kind of screwing around. Kurumu grew a twitch on her head.

"Can you guys focus on our work or what?! Shout Kurumu. Everyone blinked at her determination, Christian smiled at her. Everyone nodded and continued working.

Once they were ready, they went out to give out the papers.

Then they see 3 girls giving out papers. Kurumu blinked. Then shouted.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She shouted at the 3 girls.

The 3 girls looked at her. "Um handing out our paper called the Yokai square, you want one?" Said one of the girls.

Kurumu got madder.

"What gives you the right?" She demanded.

"We're a club." Said one of the others.

"Bullshit." She said.

Then came a girl with purple eyes and hair, she looked a like inner moka...

 **AT LEAST TO ME.**

The girl looked at Kurumu.

"They're right, we're the Super newspaper club, we decided that because your issue is so boring, we've went out of our way to bring something that people will want to read." Said the girl. Kurumu eyed her.

"By the way, the name's Keito, i'm the president of the super newspaper club, bye bye." Keito said as she and the others of the Super news club went on their way.

"Hmph." Went Kurumu.

"Who wants the actual school newspaper." Kurumu shouted with glee.

But the students turned the club down after giving their paper a quick read.

"They super newspaper club has more color and better photos than you guys... sorry." said some girl.

 **I'M A BIG YURI FAN. ANYWAY.**

The club stood in shock at what just happened, they decided to go tell this to about what happened.

"Well that's bad news." Nekonome said.

"It sure is, we can't let the 'super newspaper' club be better than us." Kurumu said. The club nodded in agreement.

"Yes but not only that." Went . The club looked at her.

"The school has to scrap all the clubs that fail to be popular, so if we fail against the super newspaper club, our club will be shut down." She said with sadness. The club blinked.

"Well we're not gonna lose." Kurumu said. The club agreed in full.

then looked around.

"Where's Gin and Jericho?" She asked.

"Their probably working on the issue just like we are." Kurumu said. The club nodded.

"Yeah right, i don't know about Jericho, but i bet Gin's out peeping." Thought Kurumu.

Gin was peeping at some girls taking some photos.

"Hmm hmm hmm." Went Gin as he hummed, enjoying his hobby.

I'M A BETTER PERV THAN YOU WHAT NOTHING.

As Gin enjoyed the sights he caught a glipse of the super newspaper club.

"What the..." He went as he saw them enter the room of the Security committiee.

Jericho was in the middle of the woods.

"Alright right that's enough for today." Jericho said. He got up from his spot and was about to leave, he looked up at a nearby tree and smiled. He went on his way.

The next day, Jericho returned to the same spot.

"Alright time get started." Jericho said. As he pull out his samsung intercept.

 **I DON'T KNOW WHAT PHONE HE HAS.**

He sat it down on the ground, then called out Code.

"Let's do this." Jericho said as a chip came into his right hand, he crushed it. Then press an icon on his phone called profiler.

 **Starts Playing: Break the walls down By Fozzy... Chris Jericho's modern wwe theme.**

Jericho then saw numerous screens pop up around him.

"Perfect." Y2J said with a smile. He saw the whole school grounds from the class rooms, to the lunchroom, the gym, he even saw the headmaster. Not only he saw the inside of the bathrooms and the locker rooms.

"If gin was he, he'd be in paradise, but enough talk, time to work."

Jericho eyed every screen carefully listening in from his spot, he noticed something quite not the ordinary. It was Kurumu and Yukari.

"What the hell?" went Y2J. He looked on.

He saw they were wearing maid outfits, in an attempt to get newspaper sales.

"Why the fuck are they dressed like that?" Jericho thought. He got his answer.

He saw nearby 3 girls in bikinis handing out papers as well, from the looks of Yukari and Kurumu, they weren't on the same side.

"What is going on?" Jericho said to himself. He then saw some perv chase after Yukari.

"Dumbass." Went Y2J as he made a pipe sightly bust nearby, catching the perv off guard and allowing Kurumu to kick his lights out.

"They seemed to be getting along." Jericho said to himself.

He continued to watch carefully marking down everything with a mental note.

"I should be there with them, but i must be here for the time being." Jericho said.

He looked on, he saw Kurumu talking with Yukari about their next move, then he saw Edge, Christian, Tsukune and Moka, he then saw Gin come up from behind them.

"What's going on here?" Thought Jericho he listen in.

"What do you mean let it go?" Went Kurumu.

"Look, the super newspaper club is backed by the Security committee." Gin said. Everyone blinked.

"Who's the security committee?" Asked Christian. Jericho listen in closely.

"It's like a discipline committee, who's hooked on power, they can't get enough and they love to do whatever." Gin said. Jericho smirk.

"Perfect." Went Jericho.

He listens on. As Gin tells them of the issue that the Yokai newspaper has been annoying them, so they made another club.

"So the news, the fucking media is what these guys are worried about?" Jericho said to himself. He then went wide eyed as Gin told them to burn the papers.

"What?" Went Y2J.

He looked on as Christian, Kurumu, Edge, Tsukune, Moka and Yukari were burning the papers.

"Come on." Went Y2J.

He then saw Edge, Tsukune, Moka and Yukari go back in to get the rest of the papers.

Kurumu was alone with Christian, she had some tears in her eyes. Christian noticed.

"Kurumu." He went. She looked at him.

"It'll be okay." Christian said.

"We worked so hard on this, it's not fair." Went Kurumu, she was crying.

Christian felt her sorrow and hugged her. She embraced him tightly.

"I... WE just can't give up." Went Kurumu.

They pulled back from each other, still arm in arm, and looked each other in the eyes.

"We won't, we'll make it through this." Christian said. Kurumu had hope in her eyes.

"Christian."

"Kurumu."

They then kissed one another. Jericho smiled, then it went away as he saw 3 girls arrive.

"Well well well, the rumors have actually been true this whole time." Said a girl. Kurumu and Christian broke their lovely embrace, and faced the super newspaper club.

"Her mistress will bring divine punishment to you all." said another.

Christian and Kurumu blinked, then comes Keito who takes the newspapers away by a thread, really.

"Hmm, you just don't know when to give up?" Went Keito.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO DETERMINED TO TAKE US DOWN?!" Went Kurumu.

"If you wanna know." Went Keito. "Your club president has done something that have made him someone's, BITCH." Went Keito.

Christian and Kurumu blinked. Then Keito started throwing the papers in the incinerator.

"NO!" Went Kurumu. She tried to stop Keito, but was cut off by her minions.

Jericho saw as Christian trying to help, but was caught by her thread.

"Ha" went Keito as she removed her clothes.

"What's this?" Went Y2j.

He saw that Keito was wearing what looks like black clothing, and she had the body of a spider.

"A Jorogumo." Jericho said, at the same time Kurumu said it.

"Hmm not bad, i see you are a good reporter." Keito said.

Jericho looked on as Keito talked on and on about the committee and so on, he wanted to break her face. Then he sees Kurumu get trapped in her web.

"What, let me go." Shouted Kurumu as she was bounded by Keito's web which was being held by her minions, who looked like a bunch of fucking insects.

"Wow... just wow... HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA." Went Y2J.

He then saw Keito getting ready to inject Kurumu with her Venom, and if she does that, Kurumu will be under her spell.

Jericho was about to try something, then saw Mizore firing icicicles at her, preventing Keito from succeeding. Edge stood nearby and watch his girl in action.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Went Keito. She then tried to get her white stuff... pause... on Mizore but thanks to the training of Edge and Christian, she dodge it all with ease.

Mizore smirked.

"Nice try, but you shouldn't be focused on me." Mizore said.

Keito blinked. Then came Tsukune, Moka, and Yukari. Once they saw the scene at hand, Tsukune quickly took off the rosary.

Keito looked over at Moka as she turned into Inner Moka, after the transformation. Keito was kind of worried.

"Are you kidding, a vampire?" Went Keito.

Jericho smiled at the scene.

"Hey can you get me and my destined one down?" shouted Kurumu towards Inner Moka.

"You should be able get down yourselves?" Inner Moka said. Kurumu and Christian attempted and succeed.

"Are you kidding, damn it." Went Keito. She eyed Moka then shot her thread at Moka's arm.

"Hmph." went Moka as she went into a tug of war with Keito.

Jericho grew a smirk.

"Wait ... got it." Went Jericho.

Moka and Keito were in a tug of war battle went suddenly a pipe just under Keito had burst, and she lost her footing.

"Shit." Went Keito. Moka smiled. She then started to say a phrase.

 **I'm gonna try and remember it.**

"Over, and under, over and under." Went Moka as she pulled Keito closer to her, and she kept it up until she got kicked by Moka.

"LEARN YOUR PLACE." Went Moka as she kicked Keito, though not as hard as she wanted.

Being dazed and confused Kurumu took the chance and kicked Keeto into her minions, tangling them in a web.

"Ahh understoood ugh." Went Keito as she passed out.

Moka went to get her rosary back from Tsukune. Right before she did, she gave him a look.

"Tsukune." Went Inner Moka. Tsukune looked at her.

She then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Everybody blinked, including Jericho.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. what the fuck ahahahahah, hehehe." Went Y2J.

"That's a thank you for all the times you let me and my other half drink your blood, you've been kind me, you deserve it.." Moka said, and after that she reconnected the rosary. Then returned outer Moka, standing on her 2 feet.

She looked at Tsukune who had a blush on his face.

"Tsukune, are you okay?" Asked Moka. Tsukune nodded. Then the group looked at the 'super newspaper club;.

"You guys i got an idea." Tsukune said, they looked at him.

"Why don't we try and expose the security committee for who they really are."

Everyone agrees with, and Jericho then grew a smirk, then he have a pipe bust right below Kieto and her minions, and you could see a few things.

The newspaper club laughed. So did Jericho from the other side.

He then started to look at different screens, as he did that he stopped once he felt a presence.

"Dude you have no idea how happy i was when i found out your were still alive." Said Jericho. He turned to face a figure.

"And let me guess. you're taking my 'near death' thing as a precaution and is now watching over everyone." said the figure.

"Punk, i've decided before hand to be the watch dog." Jericho said. Punk smiled.

"You know Jericho this actually creepy." Punk said. Jericho looked at him.

"I know, but i have to be the watch dog." Jericho said.

"I know you care for the safety of others, but why now?" Asked Punk.

Jericho then showed him a clip of Gin talking about the security committee.

"Ah i see." Punk said. "Well i leave you to it."

And with that Punk left.

Jericho then went back to survey the area.

"Hmm everything seems alright." Jericho said. He then looked into a certain room and saw a few people inside.

"What's this?" Jericho said.

He saw a dude in a black uniform, with blond hair and gold eyes.

"Hmm so Keito failed hmm?" Went the figure.

Jericho used his profiler to achieve info on this person.

"So this guy is Kuyo huh?" Went Y2J.

He then saw him go through a file, on the newspaper club.

"What's this?" Went Y2J. He watched as Kuyo went through the files. He then grew a smirk as he saw that there was no info on the monster forms of Tsukune, Edge, Christian, and Jericho. He eyed Christian the most, cause of his status with Kurumu.

"Things are gonna get interesting... in time." Kuyo said with a sadistic smile.

Jericho went wide eyed.

"Shit!" Went Y2J. He got up from his spot, turning off all his tech and quickly running to a abandoned warehouse.

"Shit shit shit shit." Went Y2J as he entered the place.

Once he got inside he walked along a platform that entered the center of the ware house.

Inside it was numerous things, like computers, screens, and many more, but with no power.

Jericho looked around for a bit, then rest his hands on a guardrail.

"Damn it." He went.

He smacked his hands against the rails.

"Shit i need more time, just 6 more months max." Jericho said. He looked at a calendar that was marked on a date in April.

"It's coming." Went Y2J.

* * *

 **What is this what is this, Jericho's freaking out 'S COMING Y2J, WHAT YOU GOT IN THAT WAREHOUSE WHAT;S THIS FUCKER KUYO PLANNING, ALL THAT WILL BE ANSWERED SOON, AND THAT'S THE END OF AWESOMENESS MEETS A NEW TERM I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR READING NOW OR IN THE FUTURE YEAH CHAP WAS SHORT BUT WE'VE FINALLY HIT THE 100,000 WORDS MARK FOR THIS STORY ALL WITHIN 20 CHAPTERS, MAYBE WE CAN HIT ANOTHER 100,000 IN HUH? IT'S POSSIBLE ESPECIALLY WITH MY LONG ASS INTRO'S G G BRAIN... FUDGE... UM ANYWAY I WILL SEE YOU NEXT IN AWESOMENESS MEETS THE SECURITY, THE FALL OF EDGE AND CHRISTIAN, THE PRE PRE SEASON FINALE BUT UNTIL THEN UNTIL THEN, HIT ZEE MUSIC.  
**

 **Starts Playing: You think you know me by Jim Johnson and the Wwe.**


	20. Awesomeness meets the security

**...THIS IS THE PRE PRE SEASON FINALE YEAH YEAH WHATEVER YA KNOW... UM ANYWAY I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA HOW TO PLAY THIS ONE OUT BUT HEY GONNA TRY... SHIT... I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO SAY. Enjoy, LET'S DO THIS. BTW I FORGOT A GOOD PIECE OF THIS EPISODE SO... YOU'LL KNOW WHEN YOU SEE IT, OR I TELL YOU. LET'S DO THIS NOW.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME BY JIM JOHNSON AND THE WWE. EDGE AND CHRISTIAN THEME.**

 **CHAPTER 11: AWESOMENESS MEETS THE SECURITY (THE FALL OF EDGE AND CHRISTIAN)**

* * *

Its been months since the newspaper club have decided to try and expose the security committee but with no luck so far, of course they had to send out other things as they focused on exposing the committee, but it's taking longer than they thought, they thought it would be one month max, not 5.

Luckily, they've manage through the time period to get some evidence on the corruption the committee. But no one to be an eyewitness.

"This is annoying." Went Kurumu.

It was after school, Christian, Kurumu, Edge, Tsukune, Moka, And Yukari, and Jericho were in the club room, thinking of a way to get eyewitnesses, to expose the security committee.

Jericho looked more deep in thought as the rest of them and with good reason.

"That Kuyo guy, has something planned for us, he's coming after Tsukune, Edge, Christian, and Me." Jericho thought. He then looked at Christian who had Kurumu in an embrace. Her head was on his shoulder, and his left arm wrapped around her.

"But how that guy was looking at Christian, worries me more." Jericho thought with concern.

He then looked at Edge. "I don't get it, why would he have an interest in William, why not Adam?" He looked over at Tsukune. "Then there's Tsukune." He looked down.

"Then there's me, why Christian?" Jericho looked back Christian and Kurumu.

He looked Closer. Looking at them, and their lovely embrace. He then thought back a bit as he looked down.

"Kurumu... was practically wanted by pretty much everyone in the school, and if something were to happen to her and Christian relationship, she might go back to who she was, and make havoc around the school, giving the committee more reasons to use their power." Jericho thought. He started to tense.

"Then again, there's Edge." Jericho thought as he looked at Adam.

"What would happen if his relationship with Mizore collapsed, what would become of Mizore, the committee will be begged to take care of her." He then looked at Tsukune.

"I'm not sure about this but if something happened with Tsukune, it will go down, specially for Moka, she will be begged by many to comfort her, maybe causing some issues." Jericho thought deeper.

"Then there's me." Jericho thought.

"If Yukari was to find out, she may cause mischief to feel better, more fun for the committee in a way."

"But why would Kuyo give Christian such a look, all of us have the same kind of outcome, the committee gets to use their power, unless."

"Jericho?" Went a voice. Jericho left his thoughts and looked to his right at Yukari.

"You seem tense?" She said. He nodded.

"You really determined to bring down the security committee huh?"

Jericho smirked. "I'm sure everyone else is the same right?"

They looked at him and nodded.

Jericho then went back into thought.

"Only they, don't know, what i know."

Then the room started to feel cold.

"Hmm... Mizore." Went Edge. The group looked at the door and saw Mizore. She had on a smile.

"I've got good news." She said.

"I've gotten the fan club collation to be witnesses for us." Mizore said with a smile.

Everyone was off to the fan club collation... club room.

Once they found it they went inside, and saw ...stuff.

Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari blinked. While the boys were wide eyed. They saw loads of stuff dedicated to Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari.

"The fuck?" Went Tsukune, Christian, and Jericho. Edge just looked bored.

"Creepie... no this is dull, i've seen weirder." Edge thought.

The group then looked around.

"Where's the club?" Jericho said.

"Ahh." Went a voice.

They turned around and saw Mizore with her hand grabbing the collar of some student. He looked like he was one of the members of the fan club.

Mizore looked around.

"Where's the rest of ya?" Went Mizore. She let go of the boy's collar. He was kind of shaking.

"They were... taken away... by the security committee..." Went the boy. The group felt that he was getting scared so they left him be.

"Great, now what?" Went Edge.

"We'll figure something out right guys?" Christian said. They nodded.

 **Meanwhile**

"Sir." Went one person.

"Yeah." Went a blond man.

"We've got some nice info on the boys of the newspaper club."

The blond guy smirked.

"And?" He went.

"Oh, we also got something on that certain someone."

The blond man smiled.

"Excellent." Said the blond man.

"It's all coming together." He thought.

 **Meanwhile**

Jericho was in his warehouse working.

"Yes... i'm almost there." he went as he was on one of the computers, checking connection.

He stepped back and looked around.

"It's almost time... tomorrow, maybe the day." Jericho said.

He then sense someone from outside. He knew who it was.

Once outside, Jericho was face to face with Punk.

"So is it almost done?" Punk asked. Jericho nodded.

"Jericho... you might wanna be careful tomorrow." Punk said. Jericho raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Jericho asked.

"I've heard through the grapevine that something may go down tomorrow, be ready." Punk said.

And with that Punk left.

Jericho smiled, and went back inside.

 **Meanwhile**

Christian and Kurumu were in the woods, a good distance from everyone. They were alone. They were making out.

"Christian."

"Kurumu."

She had on a blush.

"Can i ask you something?" She went. He nodded.

"I wanna know if there's anything serious i should know about you?"

Christian blinked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"It's well, we've known each other for awhile but, i feel like there's something i don't know."

Christian looked her in the eyes.

"Kurumu, i'm pretty sure you know everything about me." Christian said.

"Are you sure you're not hiding anything?" Went Kurumu. He nodded.

They looked at one another for a minute then kissed. Then Kurumu reached for Christian's pants.

He blinked.

"Kurumu." He went.

"What's wrong?"

"Um nothing, i just thought after our Valentine's day date, you wouldn't be wanting it so soon." He said.

Kurumu smiled.

"I'm a succubus... what do you think." She then unzipped his pants and started to stroke his dick.

"Ahh Kurumu." He went. Christian then put his left hand under her skirt and started playing with her pussy.

"Ahhh Christian." She went.

Kurumu and Christian were rubbing each other with perfect sync.

"Ahh ahhh." They both went. Kurumu was about to go in and suck Christian's dick, but Christian brought her down, back against the ground, went and moved her panties out the way, and started to lick her pussy.

"Ahh Christian." She went.

As Christian licked her pussy, his dick started to throb, wanting release.

Christian then climbed above Kurumu. His dick right above her breasts.

"You really love my breasts?" Kurumu said. Christian nodded. "Go ahead." She said.

Christian pulled up her shirt and bra, then put his dick between Kurumu breasts and started to move.

"Ahh so soft ahhhh." Went Christian. He then started to rub Kurumu's pussy with his right.

"Ahhh." Went Kurumu. She then started to suck Christian's dick as he fucked her breasts.

"Ahhhh." Went Captain Charisma. He was in loads of pleasure and was getting close.

He then stop fucking Kurumu's breasts.

"Christian?" She went.

Christian then started to rub his dick against Kurumu's pussy.

"Ahhh ahh." Went Kurumu and Christian.

As Christian rubbed Kurumu's pussy, he then kissed her and grabbed her breasts

"Ahhh Christian." She started to roll her eyes up.

"Ahh i'm gonna cum." Went Kurumu.

"Me too." Christian said. He went faster.

"AH AH AHHHHH." Went the 2, their eyes rolled back.

"I'm cumming." They said.

Christian shot out loads of semen as Kurumu squirted.

After nearly a minute they finished cumming, and embrace each other.

"Christian?" Kurumu said.

"Yes." Went Christian.

"When will you take my virginity?" She asked. Christian blinked, he wanted to go inside Kurumu, but he didn't know when was the right time.

"After Wrestlemania." he said. She blinked.

"Isn't that a month and a half away." She said. He nodded. She looked down.

"Don't worry Kurumu." He said. She looked at him.

"After all that waiting, i'll make sure your 1st time is your best." He said. She smiled. Then cuddled with him.

"I expect it to." She said. They then kissed, and walked to her dorm.

 **The next day**

Tsukune was sitting at his desk, with his head down.

"Hey Tsukune." Went a Voice. Tsukune looked up and saw Moka.

"Heeyyy Moka." Went Tsukune. Moka blinked at him.

"Tsukune, are you ok?" Asked Moka.

"Just a little tired that's all, if we want to expose the committee we gotta try our best right?" Went Tsukune with a weak smile.

Moka smiled at his determination, then started to sniff. Tsukune noticed.

"Ahh... here we go.." Thought the boy. He then starts to lean in closer to Moka. She then had stars in her eyes.

"Thank you Tsukune." Moka said.

Moka was about to bite his neck, but was giving a kick to the head.

"OW..." Went Moka as she looked at Kurumu while rubbing her head.

"What are you doing, are you trying to drain Tsukune's energy?" Went Kurumu.

"Sorry it just that..." Moka was interrupted.

"His blood is delicious... come on we have to stay focus on our task." Went Kurumu. Yukari then came up from behind.

"I agree with Kurumu on that." Yukari said.

"There'll be other times to suck his blood later." Kurumu said. She looked at Tsukune and gave him a thumps up. He smiled.

She then looked at Christian who was leaning the nearby wall with Edge, she gave him a smile, he smiled back.

"Hmmm, if we need to i can stalk others to speak for us." Went Mizore who came out of nowhere. Everyone jumped, except Edge.

Meanwhile, Gin was out enjoying his hobby.

"Let's see here." Went the perv werewolf. As he looked around, he then saw something trouble some heading for Ms. Nekonome's class.

"Ahh shit." Went Gin.

Jericho was out at his spot, looking over the school.

"Everything seems in check." Jericho said. He looked carefully at each screen of his that passed by.

"Hmm." Went Jericho. He then blinked as he saw a student in black with blond hair, and a few others around him go to Ms. Nekonome's class.

"Oh... boy... well balls." Went Y2J.

Ms. Nekonome was teaching, edge and Christian were on stand by waiting to help her out however they can, then someone came in.

"Excuse me." Said a voice. Everyone looked at the door, and the students went wide eyed.

 **Gonna tweak from here on.. you have been warmed. :|**

There were 3 students, one was blond, the other was a red head, and the other had on a pair of glasses.

"Can i help you?" Went Nekonome. The blond smiled.

"Yes can we please have Tsukune Aono, it's important." Went Kuyo. Tsukune blinked. So did Moka, Yukari, Kurumu, Mizore, Christian, Edge, and Jericho.

"Sure, um may i ask what for?" Went Nekonome.

Kuyo then smirk.

"See we have reason to believe... Tsukune's not as whom he says he truly is."

"Shit what is this bastard planning?" Went Y2J. The class blinked at Kuyo.

"From the looks of your faces you don't get it." Kuyo said as he sighed.

"We have reason to believe Tsukune is Human!"

"Huh i,,, agah.. WHAT?!" Went Tsukune, Moka, Yukari,Kurumu, Mizore, Christian, Edge and Jericho. Everyone else gasped.

"What... how did they?!" Thought Moka.

"ARE YOU FUCKING JOKING?" Thought Edge, Christian, And Jericho. Kurumu springs up.

"Hey, there's no way Tsukune can be human, in fact there's no way any humans can be at Yokai Academy." Kurumu said. Yukari nodded in agreement. So did Mizore and Moka who spoke up as well.

"What a save from Kurumu." Jericho said as he looked at his screen. He was gonna say something sly, but was against it.

Kuyo then grew a smirk.

"Oh trust me, it's not just Tsukune." Kuyo said.

"In fact we believe there are 3 more, totaling 4." Kurumu blinked.

"Actually 2 of them are here." Went Kuyo.

He pointed at Mizore and Kurumu with right hand index and middle finger, making them blink.

"What is he... OH FUCK." thought Edge and Christian, and Said Jericho.

Kuyo then moved his pointing to Edge and Christian.

 **Starts playing: the pre shadow battle theme from persona 4, and persona 4 golden, you know what it is... i kind of hope. Look it up on Youtube.**

"We have reason to believe that Mr. William Reso, and Mr. Adam Copeland are Humans too." Kuyo went.

"What?!" Went Edge and Christian.

"Oh no..."Thought Mizore, she knew Edge and Christian were Human because they never done anything serious without being in their current state, and they were always in the human world, or use any powers. But the oh no wasn't from shock, it was cause of something else.

"W...wh..wha...wha... What?" Thought Kurumu.

"OH FOR FUCK SAKES... DAMN IT." Went Jericho. Christian spoke up.

"What was that?!" Went Reso.

"You heard me." Went Kuyo with a smirk.

"Eh, who you think you stepping to, you fake punk rock reject." Went Edge, insulting Kuyo on his appearance.

Kuyo smirked.

"It might be best for you to stop while you're ahead, and come with us, unless you keep refusing and make it worse for yourselves." Kuyo said. Edge, Christian, and Tsukune blinked, then nodded.

"Also, you 3 need to come as well." Went Kuyo as he pointed at Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore.

The girls blinked.

"The sooner we do this, the sooner we can be done with it." Kuyo said.

And with that the 6 members of the newspaper club were in the halls being led by Kuyo and 2 other members of the security committee.

Kuyo and the 2 other members looked at each other and nodded.

They stopped walking.

"Um... why did we stop?" Asked Tsukune.

Kuyo turned around.

"Girls, follow Deshiko please." He said with force and demand.

The girls looked at the boys who gave them a small smile. The girls then followed Deshiko.

"Alright let's continue on." Went Kuyo.

Jericho had his eyes on Kuyo.

"What the fuck are you planning?" Went Jericho.

Kuyo then stopped again.

He turned around.

"Christian, would you please follow me." Kuyo said. The 3 boys became concerned.

"Relax, we'll all heading to the same place, i just want Mr. Reso to follow me, that's all, unless you got a problem that you don't mind sharing." Went Kuyo. The boys stayed silent.

"Great, let's go." Went Kuyo as he took Christian along a different path.

 **SONG ENDS**

Yukari, who left Nekonome's class watched the whole situation, she was going to follow them. However she was stopped by Gin along the way.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Went Y2J.

"Gin?" Went Yukari.

"Don't."Went Ginei.

Jericho watched closely as the 3 girls arrive at what seemed to be a base for the security committee. The guys soon came after.

Tsukune was with Edge, they were restrained, really fucking good.

"What do they have against us?" Thought Edge.

Then recordings started playing, numerous videos of people who encountered and experienced Edge, Christian and Tsukune and giving statements that they may be human.

Then they were shown Mizore and Kurumu, defending Tsukune,Edge and Christian.

Tsukune was thankful that they were defending him, Edge was happy as well.

Meanwhile, Christian was in a chair. He was restrained as well. He looked over at Kuyo who was the only other person in the room.

"What are you doing?" Went Reso. He looked at Kuyo who had a scary smirk.

"You better start talking or else." Said a confident Kuyo. Christian blinked at him.

"Or what?" Went Reso as he raised an eyebrow.

Kuyo showed a screen of Kurumu, in chains. He went wide eyed.

"KURUMU... WHAT ARE YOU BASTARDS DOING TO HER!?" Went Christian. He was angry.

Christian looked at Kuyo who had an upsetting smirk, he then saw someone walk into the room where Kurumu is.

"Ah ... who are you?" She went.

"Hehe i'm gonna enjoy this." Said the person.

Christian blinked, it was a girl.

 **THERE ARE GOING TO BE LOADS OF YURI uh things...AT TIMES... SORRY, BUT IF IT SUCKS I'LL STOP. NOTE THAT THE MAIN PAIRING ARE SAFE... JUST WAIT AND SEE.  
**

The girl eyed Kurumu with lustful eyes.

"Um what are you doing?" Went Kurumu.

The girl pulled down her underwear from her skirt.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Went Christian.

The girl then pressed her hands against her lower part, and then out came a dick.

"WHAT?!" Went Kurumu and Christian.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Went Christian.

The girl was getting closer.

"Oh no no no no." Went Kurumu, she started to shake around trying to escape. The girl smacked her lips.

"You know shaking those bitties are just gonna make me more horny." Went the girl.

"NO STAY THE FUCK AWAY." Went Kurumu.

"NO NO NO NO." Went Christian.

"Come on have some girl dick for a change... geez, all you succubus are just looking at guys, maybe the one you want is a girl with a dick to satisfy you." She said lustfully, and calm and creepy. Kurumu went wide eyed.

"I ALREADY HAVE A DESTINED ONE." Went Kurumu. Christian smiled. The girl smirked.

"Hmph, don't care i still what that PUSSY." The girl went.

Kurumu got scared.

"MY PUSSY BELONGS TO MY DESTINED ONE AS WELL, EVERYTHING OF ME DOES." Went Kurumu.

"As i said, i don't give a fuck." Went The girl. She got closer.

"Ahh no please CHRISTIAN HELP." Shouted Kurumu.

Christian tried to get up, but he was stuck.

"THE FUCK." He looked over at Kuyo. He smirked.

Christian looked at Kurumu who was about to be raped.

"NO STOP IT, KUYO YOU BASTARD, GET THAT BITCH TO STOP NOW... PLEASE." Shouted Christian.

"AHH NO NO NO PLEASE, I NEVER EVEN DONE IT BEFORE." Went Kurumu.

"Perfect, i'll be easy... hardcore for your 1st time, besides you're a succubus, you'll love it." Went the Girl.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Went Kurumu.

"NO NO NO." Went Christian as he cried.

The girl held her position. Christian looked at the scene.

"You want to save her, you know what you must do." Went Kuyo.

He then stabbed something in Christian's Neck.

"Argh." Went Christian.

"You are now our servant." Went Kuyo.

"Ku...ku...kurumu." Went Christian. Kuyo looked at him. He released him from the chair.

"Kur...Kurumu." Christian was on the ground. His eyes turned red.

"KURUMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU." Went Christian as he yelled his heart out.

Tsukune and Edge were in chairs with great restraints, then came Kuyo.

"I want you 2 to see something." Went Kuyo.

"Where's Christian." Went Edge. Kuyo smirked.

He showed them Moka who was in a chair.

"Moka." Went the 2 boys.

"You know, vampires love human blood, and it turns out that she loves you guys blood, like a vampire enjoying Human blood." Went Kuyo.

"Hey just cause their blood is delicious, doesn't mean they are human." Moka said. Tsukune and Edge smiled.

"OKAY FUCK THIS." Said her interrogator. He grabbed a cup of water and started to flick water on Moka.

"AHHH." She went.

"THE FUCK." Went the 2 dudes. Moka started to scream as the water was being flicked on her.

"STOP THIS YOU BASTARD." Went Tsukune and Edge.

"I'll stop only if she admits it, if not then she goes in the pond." Went Kuyo.

"YOU FUCKTARD ARE YOU EVEN SURE WE'RE HUMAN, OR ARE YOU JUST FUCKING WITH US FOR FUN YOU PUNK ROCK REJECT." Went Edge.

Kuyo then points to another area. Tsukune and Edge saw the fan club coalition.

"They told us some interesting stuff about you 2, being weak that the girls needed to fight for you." Went Kuyo.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP." Went Edge. He and Tsukune were then pinned down.

"LOOK EITHER ADMIT THE TRUTH OR YOUR FRIEND OVER THERE GOES THROUGH HELL." Kuyo shouted getting annoyed.

Tsukune and Edge heard as Moka screamed. It was annoying and angering Edge, but scaring and worrying Tsukune.

"FUCK YOU YOU STUPID BITCH ASS DAMN BASTARD MOTHER FUCKING..." Went Edge. Tsukune couldn't take it no more.

"PIECE OF SHIT." Edge shouted very loud.

"FINE I'M HUMAN DAMN IT." Went Tsukune.

Silence filled the air.

Meanwhile Yukari was sitting on a bench wondering if the others are ok, then she sees something with her name on it.

She picks up the object and sees what looks like a dark room.

Jericho tried to find the others but with no luck, but then he had to stop watching.

"Damn it." Went Jericho. He removed all his tech. Then got a buster ready.

He turned around and fired.

"YA." Went Y2J.

A few figures came after Y2J, those who avoided the blast, He dodge them and hit them with dropkicks.

Then a guy jumped on his back, and Jericho shook him off. He then kicked him in the head.

Another Guy came at him, then Jericho gave him an eziguri.

Jericho then got a hit in the back of the head, he then saw another fist coming and dodge it, giving an arm whip to the guy.

Jericho then gave a few good body shots, then a hard right hook to another guy, and gave him a back suplex.

"Shit." Went Y2J.

He then got hit back a stick very hard in the back, but kept his focus. He saw another swing coming, dodge it and gave a few good roundhouse kicks, then a sweep.

Jericho was about to call on the code, but then was hit hard in the back.

"Why don;t you fight from the front." Jericho said as he tried to get up, only to be kicked in the face, then got loads of stomps.

Back with the others

Kuyo laughed like a maniac.

"DID YOU ALL HEAR THAT." went Kuyo. He then snaps his fingers.

Then Kurumu, and Mizore were shown. Tsukune, and Edge were let back up.

"Tsukune." Went Kurumu and Mizore. They couldn't believe it, their friend was a human.

They then looked at Moka who were shedding tears.

"We should have told you guys sooner." She whispered.

"Moka... you knew." Went Kurumu. She nodded.

Kuyo then looked over at Edge.

"Isn't there something you want to tell us Edge." Went Kuyo. Then one of his men walked up and whispered something in his ear.

"Set it up." Went Kuyo.

A table was set up near Edge.

Kuyo looked at Edge with a crazy look.

"REALLY, YOUR FUCKING JOKING." Went Edge.

Yukari was looking around the screen, she then saw a room with Moka, Tsukune, Mizore, Kurumu,and Edge.

"What this?" Went Yukari.

"Tell them the truth copeland, or else." Went Kuyo.

"Do whatever the fuck you want i DON'T GIVE A FUCK, YOU 90'S LOOKING GAY PUNK ROCKER." Went Edge.

"Edge, just say it." Went Tsukune.

"No, DAMN IT, I'M NOT HUMAN." Went Edge.

"You're kidding." Went Kurumu.

"Edge please." Went Moka.

"Edge." Went Mizore.

Edge looked at Tsukune, then Moka and Kurumu, then at Mizore.

They locked eyes. She nodded, telling him to just say it. He shook his head.

Then Kuyo shouted.

"Drop him." He said.

Everyone blinked as they heard a scream coming from above Edge and Tsukune.

"FUCK AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Went a figure as they went crashing to the set up table.

"Here's our 4 and last Human." Kuyo said. Everyone was wide eyed. Specially Yukari.

"JERICHO." They all shouted. Moka, Yukari, Kurumu, and Mizore were wide eyed by surprise so was Tsukune and Edge, but what did it was the damage.

Jericho's bad was badly messed up, loads of cuts and bruises, his attire was what he had on at wrestlemania 19, but the jacket was ripped up, and the pants were like almost turned into booty shorts from the damage.

Jericho was breathing hard.

"Ahh ahh fuck you assholes." Went Jericho.

He then felt something fall hard onto his back.

"ARGH." Went jericho. Edge was wide eyed. Jericho was never this messed up.

Jericho was then picked up and was face to face with Kuyo.

Kuyo gave him a punch to the gut.

"Augh." Went Jericho as he spat up blood, he then fell to his knees, hands tied and fingers restrained. Everyone was shocked, Yukari was horrified as she looked on from the screen.

"Well looks like we've got them all... NOW TALK." Went Kuyo.

A figure came from some shadows.

"FOR THE LAST DAMN TIME I AM NOT FUCKING HUMAN." Edge said.

"Yeah i ain't human neither." Went Jericho.

Kuyo then smirked. "Guess we'll try this another way" Went Kuyo

Kuyo then disappeared.

"Damn it, why won't that ass hole understand damn it." Went Edge.

"Because You are." said a voice.

Everyone turned to the boy's left and saw Christian. Everyone blinked.

"Wait did Christian say those 2 are human." Went Kurumu.

Christian looked at Jericho and Edge.

"Dude what the fuck man." Went Edge.

"Dude accept it, we're finished we're fucked just stop." Christian said with a smirk. Edge noticed this smirk.

 **Starts playing: the pre vile fight music from Megaman maverick hunter X**

"Christian... what the fuck are you doing." Went Edge.

"Getting the truth out here." Went Christian.

Jericho looked dumbfounded ath the white male. "What the fuck are you doing." Thought Y2J.

"Yes Tsukune is a human but so is Edge and Jericho." Went Christian. Kurumu was wide eyed, all this time she was friends with humans and she didn't even know it.

Moka and Mizore looked at Christian with wide eyes.

"Did he just, stabbed them in the back?" Thought Moka and Mizore.

"Is this true." Went Kurumu. Edge and Jericho looked down.

Yukari was looking wide eyed.

Edge sighed.

"It's not..."

"Damn it Edge... just say it." Went a tearing Mizore. Edge looked at her and saw her pain.

He sighed and finally tapped out... for Mizore.

 **Song ends**

"Yes i am...FUCKING HUMAN DAMN IT." Went Edge. Kurumu eyes were wide, and so was Yukari's.

"Next." Went Christian, pointing at Jericho.

Jericho looked at Christian, the girls, Edge and Tsukune, back at Christian and looked down.

 **Starts playing: Variable X from Mega man X**

Jericho sighed.

"Yes it's true i am human, but technically i'm half human." Went Jericho. Everyone was either wide eyed or blinked.

"Jericho... how are you half human?" Went Edge. Jericho started to show tears.

"This is gonna be annoyingly long, but... i used to be married." Went Jericho. Yukari blinked.

"What...?" She went.

"But one day things went downhill so we've divorced, and she took the kids with her." Jericho continued.

"One day i had in my hands a pet... a special machine that me and my son had made a bond over... but on that day it was raining, and there was a lighting storm, and when i held that pet in my hands, i was struck by lighting flowing through the machine and into me... the damage was bad... i was thought to have no chance... then one day a man did surgery on me, and save my life." Jericho said with tears in his eyes.

"But it was with a cost... now because of that i am a ... navi... i'm a fucking machine, a fucking cyborg damn it ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY NOW... ARE YOU GLAD TO KNOW THE FUCKING TRUTH ... FUCK YOU." Went Jericho, he was crying. Yukari couldn't believe it, her love was... a machine and a human.

Edge and Tsukune blinked and so did Mizore and Moka. Kurumu was wide eyed.

"So... you're not really fully Human." Kurumu went. Jericho nodded.

He then looked over at Christian who had a smirk on his face.

"YOU FIND THIS AMUSING YOU FUCKING BASTARD." Went Jericho.

Christian just smiled. Edge got pissed off.

"Christian what the hell is wrong with you." Went Edge, He then got a closer look and saw his eyes were red.

"There's nothing wrong now, everything is out into the open." Went Christian and he was walking away after that.

"WAIT CHRISTIAN... YOU'RE FORGETTING SOMETHING." Went Edge. Christian turned around.

"What?"

"You've forgotten about you." Went Edge. Kurumu went wide eyed.

"What." Went Kurumu.

Christian grew a smirk.

"Tell us... that you're Human too." Edge shouted. Kurumu jumped.

"No... you're joking." She thought.

"Christian... is that..." Went Kurumu, she and Christian knew each other alot there's no way there's something one doesn't know about the other... right.

Christian looked at her, he showed tears, through his emotionless face.

"Yes." He went. Kurumu heart felt shattered. Everything she knew everything she thought she knew was a lie, she didn't know Christian, not at all.

And with that Christian left.

Everyone was stunned, their heads were down in sadness and confusion, but the one most hurt was Kurumu. Then Tsukune, Edge and Jericho was being taken away.

Kuyo looked at the guys face, then at Moka, and Mizore. He gets Moka locked up.

Kurumu was standing there with tears in her eyes. She thinks back to all the days she's spent with Christian. Then it started to make sense, he was such a good fighter without being in monster form, his actions had no signs of anything besides his current form, and he was from the human world, were he's been since birth.

"William...William." Kurumu had her hands on her head and fell down on her knees.

"CHRISTIAN!" Yelled Kurumu at the near limit of her voice.

Moka looked down while her back was against a wall while standing in inside of a cell, Mizore was outside over looking a cliff. Yukari was sadly walking through the hallways.

Christian was in his room packed up.

He looked at the room, and left a note.

"Tsukune Aono, Adam, Edge, Copeland, Christopher Kieth Irvine A.K.A Chris Jericho." Went Kuyo. The 3 men looked up.

"The committee finds you 3 guilty of being humans and invading the peace of Yokai academy, you are sentenced to death." Kuyo said with a smile.

Kurumu was in the club room crying her eyes out, then the door opened, it was Yukari.

"Yukari." Went Kurumu. Yukari blinked.

"What's wrong Kurumu?!" She went. Kurumu was sobbing badly.

"They were right." She Went. Yukari blinked.

"Who?" Yukari said.

"The security committee, they were right about Tsukune, Edge, and Jericho." Kurumu said. Yukari went wide eyed.

"So i did actually see it." She said.

"See what?" Went Kurumu.

"I saw something that looked ick a dark room, with you, Moka, Mizore in it, along with." Yukari stopped.

Then Gin enters the room.

"Hey guys... what's going on?" He asked as he looked at a tearing Kurumu.

"Gin... Tsukune, Edge, and Jericho aren't monsters their humans." She said. Yukari then looked at Kurumu.

"What about Christian?" The little witch said. Kurumu crying started again.

"Y... YES." Kurumu went as she cried.

Gin actually could feel the sorrow in Kurumu for Christian and the despair in Yukari.

"You know, now that i think about it, they were a little too happy when we were in the human world." Yukari said.

"And Tsukune was a bit... off to be a monster, Christian could have been a monster but it would seem that his current form was his strongest, since i;ve never seen him change in battle." Gin said.

"Now Edge, i haven't seen him fight that much, so i can't say." Gin continued. "Then there's Jericho."

"Wait." Went Yukari. Gin looked him.

"Kurumu, remember when Jericho was confessing, he was giving a backstory correct." She said. Kurumu nodded.

"He said that he was half human." Yukari went.

"Then what's his other half." Went Gin.

"He's a navi, a machine, a cyborg, so technically, he's a monster." Went Yukari.

"I don't think the committee cares about man made monsters, only if they are naturally, and you said half human so there's that." Went Gin.

Yukari put her head down.

"Look guys, i don't know about you, but i would take this chance to get on the good side with the committee and also lay low for a bit if that backfires." Went Gin as he left the room.

"Now that i think about it, i thought that male humans were just sex slaves for the succubi, but after everything i went though with Christian..." Went Kurumu. She started to cry.

"I never thought a human like him could be so loving." She said.

"Hey." Went Yukari. Kurumu looked at her.

"I never thought that a human would have such a." She was interrupted.

"Attention everyone, we have found the humans who have invaded Yokai academy, Tsukune Aono, Adam Copeland, and Christoper Irvine." Kuyo said on the announcements.

"And they have been sentenced to death, if you want to see their demise, come to the front court yard in 20 minutes." Kuyo finishes.

A large crowd of students was at the front of the school, to see the end of the humans. Loads of students shouted death to the humans, others were... different.

"You know i'm all for being against humans, but is death really necessary." Said a male student.

"I've been to a human school for middle school, i've made loads of good friends there." Said a female student.

Then one of the committee members came and knocked the 2 students out.

"Hmm. annoying conversations." said a member of the security committee.

As the students watch as the humans were prepared for the end. Some staff workers watched from a room in the school.

"This is horrible." Went Nekonome.

"How can the school promote peace with humans if we just kill them." She said.

WHAT A HYPOCRITE... NO NO NO, SHE RIGHT.

"Hmph, it's about tine these fools get dealt with." Said Kotsubo.

"If the committee wasn't gonna do it, i would have." He said.

"Ms. Nekonome." Said a voice. The cat lady turned around.

"Ms. Ririko." Went Nekonome.

"The director wants to see you." She said.

"Oh... ok." went Nekonome.

Yukari and Kurumu were in the club room.

"Kurumu we have to do something." Went the young witch. But it was on heartbroken ears.

"I thought i knew everything about you, guess i was wrong huh bastard." Went Kurumu.

Everyone was cheer as executions were to began, the accused were to be burn on the cross, starting with Tsukune, then Jericho, then Edge.

Kuyo looks on with a smirk.

It looked like Kuyo has won, but now... here comes the best in the world.

* * *

 **AND THERE YOU HAVE IT... NOW IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD I DO IT LIKE THE ANIME OR JUST SOME BITS FROM THE ANIME AND JUST DO WHAT I WANT... ALSO JERICHO'S BACKSTORY YES HE'S A NAVI LIKE IN MEGAMAN BATTLE NETWORK I THOUGHT SINCE HE DOES THE CODE STUFF NOW, THE FORM WOULD BE PERFECT FOR HIM, YEAH IF YOU HATE HOW THIS TURNS OUT TRUST ME BUT IT'S ALL GONNA GET BETTER SOON WELL IF IT WAS THEN MORE PEOPLE WOULD LIKE THIS BUT... NOT MANY PEOPLE COME TO THIS SECTION SO, OH AND I NEVER SAW EPISODE 13, I WAS GONNA BUT I COULDN'T FIND THE TIME SO YAY FRESH START IF I WATCH IT, AND I MEAN I KNOW EXACTLY HOW THE EPISODE PLAYS OUT. AND THAT'S THE END OF AWESOMENESS MEETS THE SECURITY( THE FALL OF EDGE AND CHRISTIAN) I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR READING NOW OR IN THE FUTURE AND I WILL SEE YOU NEXT TIME IN THE PRE SEASON FINALE AWESOMENESS SAVES SOME 'HUMANS' (RATED Y2J MISSION KICK OFF) WHICH MAY BE A COUPLE THOUSAND WORDS BUT UNTIL THEN... UNTIL THEN... HIT THE MUSIC**

 **STARTS PLAYING:YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME BY JIM JOHNSON AND THE WWE. EDGE AND CHRISTIAN THEME**


	21. Awesomeness saves some humans

**I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO WATCH THE ANIME, I WAS RUSHED THESE WEEKS SO I COPIED FROM THE WIKI KIND OF... I LOOKED AT THE WIKI, AND I WAS SICK... SORRY THIS SHOULD BE THE LAST TIME THOUGH... AT LEAST FOR A WHILE, BUT WHAT I DO WITH MY STUFF IS WHAT I DO, ANYWAYS THIS IS THE PRE SEASON FINALE... THIS STORY I GOTTA SAY, IT'S BEEN A BLAST MAKING THIS, I LOVE THE ROSARIO VAMPIRE SERIES, BUT I NEVER READED THE MANGA WHO CARES, AND WRESTLING IS THE BEST THING IN THE WORLD... I'M TALKING LIKE ITS THE LAST EPISODE... OH HELL NO, WE GOT A LONG FWUCKING WAY TO GO SO, LET'S MAKE THIS A GOOD ONE, I HOPE... OH AND THANK YOU TO THE ONE WHO GAVE ME A REVIEW AFTER SO LONG LET'S FUCKING DO THIS, AND THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN UP IN MAY BUT, IT WAS NATIONAL MASTURBA MONTH... YEAH FUCK OFF, (last time i explain shit) AND I'VE SKIPPED A FEW EVENTS, YEAH THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU GET XBOX GOLD AND XBOX 1 AND 360 BUT ENOUGH...HERE WE GO, COME ON!**

 **CHAPTER 12: AWESOMENESS SAVES SOME 'HUMANS' (RATED Y2J MISSION KICK OFF)**

* * *

The words that can be heard from the crowd are as follows, fuck the humans, kill them all, die die die, kill em let god sort them out, FUCK EM UP.

Tsukune head carries as shadow as he is the 1st to die, followed by Jericho and Edge.

"How did it come to this..." whispered Edge, he was cuffed up, along side Jericho, who's fingers were restrained seriously.

Jericho chuckled.

"I'd never thought i'd spend my last days with you Adam." Went Jericho. Edge looked at Jericho, he had on a smile.

"And from how things were going, i'd say we've went into hell, but it was all worth it in the end huh?" Jericho said.

Tsukune was right above the 2, he heard their conversation. Tsukune then thought back on everything then started laughing, edge and Jericho does the same.

Kuyo then looks at them.

"I see... death has made your mind break huh?" he addressed the 3.

They shake their heads. Tsukune looked at him.

"Kuyo." the blond bastard looked at him.

"I would hope that you would at least give someone one last request?" Went Tsukune.

Kuyo stared at him.

"Hmmm, i suppose so, alright what is it... be smart."

Tsukune breathed.

"Please... leave the rest of the newspaper club alone, spare them." Tsukune said. Edge and Jericho nodded in agreement.

Kuyo smirked.

"Looks like you 3 do have a 'heart'." went the blond.

"Don't worry... they won't suffer." Went the blond. The boys smiled.

"It will all be quick and swift, HAHAHA." Went the blond. The 3 of them blink, then went wide eyed.

"YOU BASTARD!" Went Tsukune. Edge and Jericho follow suit, Kuyo just laughs at them.

Meanwhile outside the headmasters office had on a sad face.

"I don't get why the headmaster won't let us do something about this, we're suppose be trying to coexist with humans." Went Nekonome.

Ririko looked at the worried cat and sighed.

"Nekonome..." Went the busty woman. The cat woman looked at her.

"The headmaster must have a good reason for us to not intervene, don't worry." Went Ririko.

" , you're being a bit nicer than usual?" Went the cat lady. Ms. Ririko blinked, then blushed a bit as she looked away.

Mizore was standing above a cliff, in fact it was the same cliff that changed her life.

"Edge." She went.

Mizore remembered how edge saved her from falling from the cliff, and awhile after, they became a lovely couple. She started to shed tears.

"I... i can't let him die, i love him so much." Mizore said. She then thought about everything she has been though along with everyone else.

"I was lonely till you came edge and because of you,i have friends, and a great love as well." She said softly.

"I... can't let you die, or tsukune and jericho." She said.

"Well now it's time for you to do something about it." Said a voice.

"What?" She went. She looked up and saw a figure.

Meanwhile Yukari was convicing Kurumu to save Tsukune,Edge and Jericho.

"Kurumu..." Went Yukari. Kurumu was looking straight out at the nearby pond.

"Come on Kurumu... we can't let them die... think of all they have done for us..." Went Yukari.

Kurumu sighed.

"Yukari... you're right." Went Kurumu.

Yukari smiled.

"But what can WE do?" Kurumu said.

Yukari blinked.

"There's a committee full of assholes, who's feared by the whole school, and with an insane power loving bastard for a leader, who's gonna help us in this, cause we can't do it alone." Went Kurumu.

"You're not alone." Went a Voice. Kurumu and Yukari blinked and looked up to see a crow.

Meanwhile

Moka stood, against her cell wall.

Tsukane was all she could think about.

"Tsukune." She went. She started to weep over him.

She didn't want him to die, and also she didn't want Edge and Jericho to die nether.

"Hey" Went a voice. Moka blinked. It was inner Moka.

"This is not the time to cry, if you really care for Tsukune, then this is the moment to prove it." inner Moka told her outer self.

Moka nodded, she agreed with her inner self for once.

HOW THE FUCK WOULD I... NEVERMIND

"But how can i get out, Tsukune's not here, so you get freed." Moka said. Inner moka knew she was right... only her inner self can get them out of this.

"Let me." Went A voice. Moka turned and saw a crow.

"Huh?" She blinked.

Just before the crow could act, a series of white like slashes were seen and the cell bars were gone.

Moka stepped out.

"Wow thanks uhhh." Was Moka.

The crow then changed it's shape into a beautiful girl, with violet color hair.

"Ah." When Moka.

"Ruby?!" Went a few voices. Moka and Ruby looked to see Yukari, Mizore and Kurumu.

Ruby smiled at them.

Yukari then looked at her hand and blinked.

"Ruby, you got a new wand." Went Yukari. Ruby nodded.

"It's a long story that must wait, for we have more important things to handle." Ruby said.

Everyone nodded, including Moka, now freed from her cell, she can help the others save Edge, Jericho and Tsukune. Then she blinked.

"Hey Ruby?" She said.

Ruby turned to her.

"That spell that you did was... different from what you used to do?" Moka said.

Ruby then blinked.

"That's right... it wasn't me who let you out."Went Ruby. Everyone else blinked.

"Then who?"

"Me." Went A voice. Everyone turned around and saw leaning against a walk, a man in a hood with wrestling shorts.

Everyone blinked, but Ruby blushed.

 **STARTS PLAYING: THIS FIRE BURNS BY KILLSWITCH ENGAGE CM PUNK 1ST WWE THEME**

"Phil." Went Everyone except Ruby she was still shocked to see the one person who had earned her heart.

"Yep it's me, but now's not the time to get formal again, we got some friends to save." Punk said.

Everyone nodded.

"Punk... my punk, has returned." Ruby thought to herself. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked at punk right into his eyes.

She blushed red.

"Punk."she said.

He smiled at her.

He then turned to the others.

"Well let's get going." He said.

They shouted "yeah" and went on their way.

There was a song that played here, but i'm gonna chose my own.

 **Start playing: It doesn't matter by Crush 40, their version.**

Kuyo smiled as Tsukune, Edge and Jericho were about to be killed. Then a shout was heard.

"Hold it." Shouted Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari. Kuyo and the crowd looked over at them. Kuyo smirked.

"Are you serious?" He went.

Then a gush a wind came.

"What?" He went. Then he looked over to the cross and saw Tsukune, Edge and Jericho, being freed.

"Shit..." He went.

He then called up his subordinates to stop the ones free the 3, but were intercepted by MIzore, Yukari and Kurumu.

Kuyo then closed his eyes.

"You do realize by doing this, you're going against the school." He said.

They didn't respond back as they were battling.

Meanwhile on the school roof, was Edge,Tsukune, and Jericho.

"Whoa, what just happened." Went Edge and Jericho. They both and Tsukune started to stand

"Tsukune." Went a voice. Tsukune looked to his left and saw a girl run and hug him.

"Moka." He went.

She hugged him tight and was crying.

"Tsukune... i thought i was gonna lose you." She said. Tsukune smiled.

"You really were worried about me huh?" He went. Moka looked into his eyes.

"Yes, yes i was." She said.

Edge and Jericho looked on at the 2 lovers, then said.

"Wait a minute, who helped us?" The 2 said.

"We did."

Edge and Jericho and Tsukune looked towards the right side of the roof( the roof thats reachable part by the stairs) and saw Ruby.

"RUBY?... Wait we?"

"Turn around."

Edge, Jericho and Tsukune jumped at who they saw.

"PUNK!" They said.

He smiled.

"So you're did meant you'd be back huh?" Said Edge.

"Why don't you ask Chris." He said.

Edge looked over at Jericho.

"I... knew he was here for months." Jericho said. Edge blinked.

"And you didn't tell us because?"

"He want to show himself when he was ready." Jericho said.

"Right." Went Punk.

Meanwhile on the grounds, the crowd of students were gone, except for Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari, and the defeated subordinates of Kuyo.

"Ha,ha... wait, where'd that asshole go?" Went Mizore.

Kurumu and Yukari looked at her, then looked around and blinked.

"Well, i think we should go now, we're out in the open." Went Jericho, they nodded.

They were about to leave the roof, but Moka wanted to asked Tsukune something.

"Hey Tsukune."

He looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Um... " She was used to asking the question, but you know how she is.

Tsukune blinked.

Moka then got closer.

Tsukune eyes went wide.

"Oh... sure." He said.

"Really thank you Tsukune." She said.

Before she bit him, he made a weird face.

 **Song ends**

"Tsukune?" She went.

"Ahhh." He went.

The others on the roof look at the boy.

"Tsukune?" They all went.

Then Edge felt something sharp enter him.

"Ahh." He went.

"Edge?" Went Jericho and Punk.

Jericho then looked up and quickly grabbed an incoming arrow.

"Don't tell me." Jericho went as he crushed the arrow.

"Impressive , but i would move away form the other 2 if i were you." Went a voice.

They all looked ahead and saw Kuyo standing there.

"What?" They went.

"Ahhh. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Went Edge and Tsukune as they were set on fire.

"Fuck." Went Punk and Jericho.

"TSUKUNE." Went Moka.

Then came Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari.

"Ah." Went Yukari and Kurumu.

"EDGE!" Went Mizore.

They both fell down. Kuyo was laughing like a psycho.

"Tsukune." Was all Moka could say as she was tearing up.

He reached out to her.

"Tsukune."

He then grasped her rosary and took it off as he fell to the ground awaking inner Moka.

Once she was awoken, she went wide eyed at Tsukune being on fire.

Kuyo just kept laughing, which was messing with Jericho's mind.

"HAHAHAHAHA."

"SHUT UP." Went Jericho as he fired a cannon blast at him.

He then shot water bubbles over the 2 to dose their fires. They were badly hurt.

"Shit." Was all Jericho could said. Everyone was worried for the 2.

"They're near death." Went Moka.

"We have to be able to save them." Went Yukari.

She looked at Jericho.

He was in a panic.

"I think i can save them.." Went Moka.

They looked at the girl.

"How?" Jericho asked.

"By giving them my blood, it should help." She said.

Jericho nodded in desperation.

I think this is how she did it.

Moka began to bite her fangs into their necks, she started to give them her blood.

Everyone looked on with worry.

She then stepped back once she was finished.

"There." She said.

"Jericho then walked over to edge, and kneed near him.

"You've got to fight this, i almost lost someone dear to me right in front of me before, i don't want you to be the 1st." He said to the man.

Then laughing came back.

They turned and saw Kuyo, but in his monster form. How do i say this, it's like a hairy kangaroo, but it's a fox... a Yoko.

Everyone was wide eyed, Moka smirked.

"So, you're a Yoko huh, guess that would give you a huge boost in the fear factor that everyone has for you in the school." She said.

"Maybe so, but now you fools have pushed me to my limit, now PREPARE TO LEARN WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DEFY, THE STUDENT POLICE." He said.

"Bring it."

Moka went at him and gave him swift kicks, but they were all missing, he was dodging with ease.

"What the?" She went. He then grabbed her leg and threw her towards the wall where the others were.

"Damn it, i'm a little weak from giving Tsukune and Edge my blood." She said.

Kuyo started to laugh, then saw someone rush at him, they were gonna give a punch but, was caught.

"Well, if it isn't gin." Went Kuyo. Ginei was in his werewolf form.

"I didn't think this possibility through." Went Gin.

"No, you didn't" Went Kuyo as he threw Gin off the roof.

He looked towards the others.

"Hmph." He went as he counted the others.

"So, 6 left to destroy huh, is all this really worth for some humans, in the end this will all be point less, humans and monsters can't be together." He said.

"You're wrong." Went Yukari.

"We're living proof that it's possible." Went Kurumu.

"Oh, that reminds me, what happened to Christian huh?" Went Kuyo. He was pushing her buttons.

She got mad.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Mizore.

The 4 girls looked at each other and nodded.

Mizore and Kurumu charged at Kuyo.

Kurumu was striking with her claws, Mizore was sending ice projectiles. Kuyo was doing them both.

Then Yukari summoned tarot cards, and Ruby turned then all in birds.

 **Sorry if this scene sucks**

Kuyo was more focus on Kurumu and Mizore, than once he got a few feet back, he looked up and saw a big bird ram into his eye.

"Damn to think weak fools like you could hurt me, no matter, you got such a long way to go." Went Kuyo.

He then smirked, and started to beat his tails, Kurumu stepped back from him.

"Prepare yourselves." He said.

"Get behind me." Went Mizore. She put up an ice shield.

"Kitsunebi!" Shouted Kuyo, as a blast of fire went out all around him and the others.

Once it settled, the girls were on the ground.

He started to laugh.

"Was this worth it, was all this really worth it for some humans." He said.

"ENOUGH." Went Jericho.

Kuyo looked at him and Punk.

"You fight us next."

"Ha bring it on." Went Kuyo.

"Gaaaaa." He went. Jericho kicked him hard in the gut. Then punk delivered a punch to Kuyo's face.

"How, is this possible?" Went Kuyo.

"Because, we, are, different." They both went.

Punk looked at Jericho and Jericho did the same, they both nodded.

"GIVE ME THINE BLESSING." shouted Punk.

"CYBER BEAST FALZAR." Shouted Jericho.

 **STARTS PLAYING: Megaman battle network 1 theme**

Punk body was still the same, except he looked more angle like and with wings of white. Jericho had on the same style like suit when he was fused with Gregar, except it was orange and he had the top of a beak above his head, and a symbol of a bird on his chest.

"I see." Went Kuyo.

"No matter you will all DIE TODAY."

"Bring it." Went the 2.

 **Starts playing: Megaman battle network 3 navi battle theme**

Punk went and charged at Kuyo, giving him swift punches, they traded blows back and forth then came Jericho with kicks.

They both connected in sync at Kuyo.

"Fuck, what's going on?!" He went.

Jericho went on the attack. He hit him in the gut with his fist.

"That was for the school and every club you've fucked with."

He gave him an uppercut.

"That was for Gin."

Then an elbow.

"That was for Tsukune."

Then an arm drag.

"That was for Moka.

Then gave him a quick knee.

"That was for Mizore."

Then a hurricarrana.

"That was for Edge."

Then he crushed a chip and got a big fist, then punched him in the face.

"That was for Yukari."

Then he punched him in the gut.

"That's for Kurumu."

Then a kick to the face in the style of an uppercut.

"That was for Christian."

Then punk kicked Kuyo right in the face spinning him. Then Jericho stopped it with a head but.

"That's for Ruby."

Then Jericho charged up his buster and Punk charged a blast.

"AND THIS IS FOR US." They fired right at Kuyo.

The explosion was massive.

They both landed nice onto the ground.

They looked over and saw Kuyo,standing.

"Hahahaha, That hurt... IT FUCKING HURT." He went.

"But the time for games is over." Went Kuyo. Then Moka came out of nowhere and tried to kick him, it fail, she was thrown hard on the ground.

"Moka!" Punk and Jericho shouted.

"Time for you to die... WHAT?" Went Kuyo.

Moka was gone. Jericho and Punk blinked, they looked around then saw her on the higher part of the roof, in someones arms.

"Tsukune." The 2 went.

Tsukune stood there for a minuted then opened his eyes.

"Huh?" He went.

"Tsukune." He heard his name being called. He looked and saw Moka in his arms.

She flicked him.

"Took you long enough." She said.

Kuyo then started to laugh.

"I must say, this is impressive, but it's time i show my full power." He said.

Kuyo body changed, he was more hairy but an aura of darkness surrounded him.

"This my ultimate form, you should be proud to die at the hands of a Yoko's ultimate form."

"So we forced you to go full power, huh?" Went Jericho.

Tsukune looked at the scene below.

"Tsukune." Went Moka.

"Yeah?"

"Let me drink your blood." She said. He blinked.

"What?"

"So i can defeat Kuyo." She said.

"Oh."

"Now prepare to die."

"Not gonna happen." Went Moka.

Kuyo looked up and saw her.

"Really?" He said.

"Really."

Jericho started to chuckle.

Kuyo looked set to attack but was held back by something grabbing his arm.

He looked and saw Gin.

"Damn it, don't you know when to quit."

Kuyo was gonna use his other arm, but someone grabbed it as well.

It was Edge.

"For fucks sakes, fools, i am the strongest there is." He went.

Then something from behind had him in a full nelson.

"Gaaaa what the hell?" He went. Moka charged at him.

"Time for you 2 know your place." She said. She gave him her hardest kick 2 date, and that sent him flying through the roof.

"Thi...this can't be." He said as he passed out.

 **Song ends**

After that the group that was on the roof, look at the door and saw numerous students and staff come and all shouted what happened.

As the group told the story, below them were 3 people, along with Kuyo, and let's follow them for now shall we.

They were covered by the Yoko, but were not knocked out.

They were the ones constricting Kuyo. Gin, Edge and Jericho.

Edge managed to get out from under, but not Gin, and Jericho, let's say he's having a problem of his own.

Jericho could hear from where they were, the talks above them, about how the newspaper club had Tsukune pretend to be human to defeat the student protection committee.

He then heard, Edge and Gin shout for help, Gin was stuck good.

But Jericho's mind began to wander into his mind, as he seemed to fall asleep, or worse yet, a coma.

 **Starts playing: Megaman maverick hunter x maverick select screen theme**

Jericho looked around and saw darkness, mixed with light.

Jericho had on a stern look.

He then heard laughter.

He then saw a buxom woman walk forward.

"Welcome Jericho." She said as she licked her lips.

Jericho turned his head away.

"What's wrong now." She said.

"You're not her, so stop it." He said,

"You know every time you do that, this can happen, who knows, maybe this is real." She said.

"IT'S NOT." Jericho shouted.

Then other buxom girls came around as well.

"It's not working." He said.

Then in the distance a voice can be heard.

"Jericho, Jericho."

"I see... maybe these will fix your mind." Went the woman as she and the rest of the girls exposed their chests.

"Those don't work." He said.

The voice was getting louder.

"Hmmm."

Then multiple girls were shown, they were little and also, they looked familiar, they all wrapped around Jericho.

"Come on, Jericho, we love you." They all said.

"You're just in my head." He said.

An with that things were getting clearer.

"Hmph, we'll get you next time." The woman said. They all disappeared as Jericho opened his eyes.

He was in his dorm room. He then looked around and got wide eyed at 2 things.

"YUKARI." He shouted. But that wasn't the only thing. What she was looking at had a huge effect.

"Jericho, you're awake." She said.

He was still stunned.

"Oh, i was given permission to see you." She said.

"Yukari."

"Yes."

"I'm fine with that but just one thing."

"Sure."

"WHY ARE MY PANTS DOWN, AND WHY IS MY DICK OUT!?" He shouted.

Yukari blinked and looked at his long dick.

"I thought there was something bad under your cover so i tried to see what it was, and it was this..." She said.

She was redder than a pepper.

"It's... so big."She went to grabbed it.

"No don't.." He said.

He got up and pulled on his pants.

"Where are the others?" He asked.

"They're heading to the infirmary to see Moka, after the fight she had fainted." She said.

"Well that's where we're heading." He said.

Inside the infirmary was Moka, she started to open her eyes.

"Ahhh." She went.

"Moka." Went someone next to her.

She looked over.

"Tsukune." She said and smiled.

She noticed flowers in his hands.

He smiled at her.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked. She nodded.

He started to shed a tear.

"Tsukune what's wrong." She asked.

"I feel so weak, even with my training i feel so weak." Tsukune said.

"Tsukune." Went Moka.

"I don't want your inner self to fight for us all, i wanna help out as well." Went Tsukune.

Moka smiled.

"Tsukune."

He looked at her.

She flicked him.

"Hey?"

"Don't be hard on yourself, you've done lots for me and the others." She said with a smile.

Outside the room, was Edge and Mizore, waiting to go in and see Moka.

" ." Went a voice. Edge turned to the left and saw Okuto.

"What do you want, wasn't probation enough." Went Edge as he got into a stance in front of Mizore.

"Calm down, i don't want to go through all that anymore, i just wanted to say, while i don't like you, i have to give you some respect for defeating those power hunger students." Went Okuto.

"Uh, thanks." Edge went.

"Whatever." And Okuto was on his way.

Edge blinked and looked at Mizore then they went inside.

"Hey Moka feeling better?" Asked Edge.

Moka and Tsukune faces were quite close, they blushed.

"Aww how sweet." Went Edge and Mizore.

Then in came Kurumu.

"Hey, is Moka up?" She asked when she opened the door.

"Hey Kurumu." She said.

"Hey sorry i didn't bring anything." She said.

"It's fine." Moka said.

Then came Jericho and Yukari.

"Hey Moka." Went the 2.

"Hey." She said.

Kurumu looked at all the couples, then looked at her right hand.

"Christian." She thought, she was starting to cry.

Then came Ruby.

"Hello Moka, feeling better i hope." She said. Moka nodded.

"Hey Ruby... where's Punk" Asked Moka.

She blinked.

"Why should i care?" She went.

Everyone blinked.

"What."

"I don't know and why the hell should i care for such an asshole." She said.

"What, but you 2 were all over each other,lovingly." Yukari said.

"What happened." They asked.

She looked down.

"He told me the truth."

 **Flashback**

Punk and Ruby were on their way towards the infirmary.

"Ruby."Punk said.

"Yes." She said as she hugged his arm.

"There's something private i must tell you." He said.

They were somewhere that no one would hear them.

"What is it?" She asked.

Punk looked down.

"You need to know." He thought to himself.

"Something happened to me a decade ago, something that changed my life." He said.

Ruby blinked.

"It all happened while i was driving with my family, we were in japan." Punk said.

"We were in a rush, my dad had some problems so we had to get him."

"As we were driving my mother was shouting with worry, causing me too lose focus, i was trying but to no avail."

"Punk."

"Then the worst thing happened, as i was driving, i was to distracted to focus on the road, and because of this we had an accident."

Ruby went wide eyed.

"My mom claim it was just an animal but no, i knew what happened, i hit 2 people, and the worst thing i saw was a girl, with purple,pink hair, crying over the 2."

"I wanted to help, but my mother forced me to drive away."

"Ruby... i... killed your parents."

 **STARTS PLAYING: Variable X from MMX**

Ruby was completely shocked.

"You... you." She went.

"I'm sorry Ruby." Punk took a step, big mistake.

Her eyes became filled with hate.

"GET AWAY FROM ME."

"Ruby... i never meant to bring any harm towards you... I."

"I SAID LEAVE." She shouted.

"Ruby."

"I HATE YOU, YOU RUINED ME, YOU TOOK AWAY MY HAPPINESS, YOU BASTARD, MY LIFE IS WHAT IT IS NOW ALL BECAUSE OF YOU, LEAVE ME ALONE, STAY AWAY."

Punk was hurt.

"I'm sorry, goodbye." Went Punk as he walked away.

Ruby stood there, and fell down in pain, and sorrow.

"Punk... WHY."

 **Flashback ends**

Everyone was shocked. They didn't know that at all.

"So you just tell him off, throw away his love." Kurumu said.

"Shut up, like you would be able to understand." Ruby said.

"Oh, i know how it feels to be hurt by the one who loves you, but that doesn't mean you can't fix it." Kurumu said.

"Oh, then where's you love huh?" Ruby said.

Kurumu blinked. Christian wasn't around. She hanged her head.

Edge then remember something.

"Kurumu." He said. She looked at him.

"Here." He said. He gave her a note. It was from Christian.

My dear Kurumu, i am sorry, i should have told you that i was human sooner, but i was scared, scared i would lose you, and i had hope to had tell you the truth under different situation than the one we were in, but Kuyo did something to me and i lost my control, i'm sorry Kurumu that i hurt you, i know you'll never want to see me again, i hope that when you find someone else i hope they will love you and be true, and have nothing to hide so they can't hurt you, remember the songs we listen to together, i hope that he,maybe, she will do the same with you, i hope that you're life will be happy, for i will never meet anyone as perfect as you, sayonara My love, Kurumu Kurono.

Kurumu eyes were fill with tears.

"Christian... Christian." She went. Everyone looked at the girl with sadness.

Ruby felt bad for her, but this could be a good thing for her.

"Maybe this is good for you, he wasn't on the young spot really." She said.

Kurumu snapped.

"I don't fucking care about that, i love him for him." Went Kurumu.

"We all make mistakes, and have our differences, but if we really care for each other, we push through them." She said.

Ruby blinked.

"Uh..."

"Like you and Punk, even if he had killed you parents, it was an accident, he didn't mean it." Kurumu said.

"Like you would know, he probably enjoyed it." Ruby said.

"RUBY." Shouted Jericho. She looked at him.

He sighed.

"Are you serious about that accusation?" Jericho said. She blinked.

"Like you would know?" She said.

"I do know, he told me about it." Jericho said.

"What?" Went Everyone.

"You knew?" Ruby said. Jericho nodded.

"Around 2008 he was having some trouble, he told me, he's been looking for a girl who's life he had messed up years ago."

"He told me, he regretted that day with his life, he was a wreck after that event, luckily he kept his sanity, but it hurt him very bad, he was ruined deep down."

Ruby was wide eyed.

"Then after you 2 had met he told me, he found the one, and that one was you, he wanted to fix everything that he has done to you, but he also wanted to love you, he really cares about you, no one has done what you have done to him, you made him feel alive again."

"I... Punk." She then started to cry.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Punk's the one who needs to hear this, not us." Jericho said.

"But he's... Gone." She said. Everyone blinked.

"What?"

"I saw him heading towards the bus stop, before i came..." She said.

Kurumu grabbed her arm.

"Kurumu, AHHHHH." Went Ruby.

Kurumu was running with Ruby in her hands, everyone followed.

"Kurumu."

"What happened to me will not happen to you." She said.

Once they were near the bus they saw it and a figure inside.

"Wait." They all shouted, but the bus left.

Ruby looked at the direction it went, and fell to the ground.

"No, punk..." She started to Cry.

Kurumu hanged her head, you could hear her sobs.

The others looked on feeling sorry for the 2.

Edge and Jericho looked at each other.

"That it, this isn't going to stand." they said.

The others looked at them.

"Tomorrow, we're going after those 2 and we're bringing them back." The 2 said.

"Edge, Jericho?" Went Kurumu and Ruby.

"You 2 are our friends, we don't let our friends suffer." The 2 said with pride.

"Thank... thank you." the 2 girls said.

"Now excuse us, we're gonna go get ready." Edge said. And with that they were off to prepare them selves.

It was night time, someone was knocking at the door.

"I got it." Went Edge, he opened it, it was Mizore and Yukari.

Edge looked at Jericho, Jericho nodded.

"What's up Mizore, and Yukari." Edge said.

"Edge i wanted to talk with you." Mizore said.

Edge took her hand.

She blinked.

They left the room and headed outside the dorm.

Yukari went and stepped inside, she closed the door.

Edge and Mizore were under a tree. They looked up at the moon.

"It's quite something huh?" Mizore said.

"Yeah, but i'd rather look at you than the moon." Edge said. Mizore blushed.

"Edge."

"Mizore."

They kissed, and started to make out.

They were getting more passionate by the second.

"Hey." Went Mizore as they broke apart.

"Hmm." Edge went.

Mizore then pulled out her breasts.

"Ahh." Went Edge as she pressed his head into her cleavage.

"Like them?" She asked.

"Yeah."

Mizore then unzip his pants and started stroking his dick.

"Ahh Mizore." Went Edge.

She then went down and gave him a blowjob.

"Ahhh Mizore." He went.

Her tongue was moving around quick on his stick.

"Mizore." Edge said, he started to finger her.

"Ahh, edge." She went.

They then got into 69 position and went from there.

"Ahh Mizore, you're so good, ahhh." Went Edge.

Mizore was sucking on his shaft, then started giving a paizuri.

"So, soft." Went Edge, he kept licking her pussy. She was about to cumming and so was he.

"Ahhh. i, think i'm gonna cum." Went Edge.

"Me too." Mizore said.

They both knew they wanted to cum together, so they went even faster.

"Im, gonna im gonna, CUM, AHHHHHHHHHHHHH." They both went as both of them came.

"Ahhhhhhh..." They both went.

Once they finished cumming they hugged each other tight.

Jericho was sitting on his futon, next Yukari.

"Jericho." She went. He was blushing, he remembered her seeing his dick, that was her 1st time, but it didn't finish getting hard... so yeah.

He looked at her.

"Thank you for going to get back Punk, for Ruby, and Christian for Kurumu, that's really sweet." She said.

Jericho turned his head.

"Jericho not this again, please, why are you like this." She asked.

"... Like what?"

"All dark and mysterious, i know you're part machine, so please, just tell me why." She said.

Jericho sighed.

He kept trying to ignore her and thought about the song not in love by crystal castles, but to no avail.

"JERICHO." She said.

"I'm not in love, i'm not in love." Jericho whispered. Yukari blinked.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"We are not in love, we are not in love." Jericho whispered.

"Jericho."

He eyed her.

"I, don't want to be a fool again." He went.

"A fool?" She went.

"I don't want to love." He said.

"Why?" She said.

"It... it hurts, it corrupts, it's dark." He said.

"So, i guess me loving you is corruption." She said.

Jericho looked at her.

"Is that it, but Jericho what about the one who does love you, what if it's different for them, what of they're the change." She said.

Jericho blinked.

"Yukari."

She hugged him.

"I, i'm not letting you go, Jericho, i... i love... I LOVE YOU." She said. Jericho looked at her, he knows she feels for him.

"Yukari." Jericho said as he stood up and broke her grip.

"Jericho." She said.

"You remember when i saved you?"

She nodded.

"That's what i wanted to do, save you, help you to open your eyes and i did that, besides, you must have forgotten about Tsukune and Moka, didn't you want them?" He said,

"At 1st yes, but i just want you, i like them, but they are better for one another, i want you Jericho." She went, she had tears.

He looked at her.

"Yukari."

 **Starts playing: Clear's jellyfish song from Dramatical Murder**

"I love you Chris Jericho, i want to become , i want to be with you for the rest of my life, i love you that much." She said.

Jericho started to remember all the times they spent together.

"But, i guess, it was just me being a fool instead." She said. She was crying.

"Yukari."

He was completely shaken up.

"I, LOVE YOU, SO I'M A FOOL." She went.

Jericho saw her she really meant everything.

"I'm gonna leave, bye." She went, before she could leave, Jericho grabbed her arm.

He dropped down.

"Jericho?"

"Yukari, do you mean it, do you really love me." He asked.

"I'll do what it takes to be with you Jericho, i'll steal you away from who ever to be with you, i'll do anything." She said.

"Yukari."

"Jericho."

"I have something to tell you." He said.

She looked on with tears still in her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Wipe your tears off, please." He said.

"Why, doesn't it show how much of a fool i am?" She said.

Jericho wipe them off.

"It makes it hard for me to tell you... I love you too." Went Jericho.

"Yukari blinked.

"What." Then Jericho kissed her.

The kiss was passionate and hot.

Once they broke, Yukari's breath was gone.

"Jericho." She said.

"Stay with me for tonight." He asked. She nodded.

As they were sleeping edge and Mizore walked in and did the same.

 **Song ends**

The next morning, everyone was a the bus stop.

Edge and Jericho were set to go.

"Good luck." The others said. They nodded.

The bus came.

Mizore rushed to edge.

"Mizore." He said.

She gave him a kiss.

Jericho smiled, then looked to his left and saw Yukari standing there blushing.

He went down on one knee.

"Yukari." Jericho said. She jumped.

"Ahh." She was blushing.

Jericho smiled and kissed her.

Everyone blinked.

"Wow, seems like someone got connected." Went Moka. Tsukune smiled at her.

Jericho stood up.

"We'll be sure to comeback often." Edge and Jericho said. Everyone nodded. And with that they boarded the bus and were off.

 **RAW**

Christian was in the ring along side John lauranits and Teddy long.

 **Yeah forgot his last name, don't care.**

"So teddy?" Went Christian. "You want me, and lauranits does too."

Teddy nodded.

"Well... i'm going with John lauranits." Went Christian.

The crowds started to boo.

"Oh my god, can this get worse?" Went Jerry.

 **Starts Playing: Metallingus by AlterBridge.**

Everyone started screaming.

"OH MY GOD." Went Jerry.

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME?" Went Micheal.

"OH MY LORD." Went Booker T.

"IT'S EDGE, EDGE IS HERE." Went J.R.

Edge was doing his entrance, everyone was shocked.

Once he got into the ring and did his rock sign, everyone was in a frenzy.

"This crowd is on it's feet." Went J.R.

Once the music ended, everyone calmed down a bit.

Edge got himself a mic.

"So... everyone's in a panic, whenever i show up huh?" Went Edge.

Everyone cheer.

Edge then looked at the other 3 in the ring.

"Sup Teddy." Went Edge, He made fist and bumped it with teddy.

"John whorinatis."Went Edge, he extended his hand, then took it back.

"Oh Christian, right, how's things going for ya?" Went Edge.

"Edge... what's up?" Went Christian.

"Nothing much, except i just left my doctor's place awhile ago for my monthly check up, and also i had a talk with the board of directors." Went Edge.

"What?" Went King.

"What?" Went J.R.

"And um i have some announcements from them as well."

"Uh, John, Teddy, Christian won't be able to wrestle for any of you guys at wrestle mania, in fact i ran into Tommy Dreamer, who's also helping out Smackdown in this war against Raw, and told him not to worry about this, but he's right there on the stage."

Yep, standing on the stage was Tommy Dreamer.

"Anyway the reason is he's got a match already set for wrestle mania." Edge said.

"What, against who?" Went Cole.

"Now you're all wondering who, well, this person has begged for this match to open up Christians eyes so, and also this is a personal matter as well." Went Edge.

"Just tell us who it is, Edge." Went John lauranits.

"Sure, the person is... ME!" Went Edge.

Everyone was stunned.

"WHAT?" Went the commentators.

"Oh yeah, did i say that my neck is fix." He said, everyone screamed.

"Yep, i'm back bitch." Went Edge, he then speared Christian.

"Oh man what a spear." Went J.R.

 **Start playing: Metalligus by Alter bridge.**

" Can this be, the greatest match at Wrestlemania, Edge vs Christian... I CAN'T WAIT." Went J.R.

Edge looked at Christian who started to walk up the ramp, he did the rock sign.

 **Later on.**

Punk was facing laurinatis, waiting to hear his wrestlemania opponent.

"Punk you're opponent at wrestlemania is..."

 **Starts playing: Break the walls down by Fozzy Chris jericho theme modern version**

Chris Jericho walked down the ramp, and into the ring, he then faced his friend/opponent.

Jericho gave him a smirk.

Then went and codebroke Lauranits.

"WHAT?" Went The commentators.

Jericho and Punk just eyed each other, then punk started to talk.

"Why, did you do that?" He asked.

Jericho smiled, took Lauranits mic, then threw it out the ring, and asked for another on, then he smiled at punk.

"At Wrestlemania, i'm not just wrestling for the title, and i ain't doing this for him, i'm wrestling for the title and for you." Went Jericho.

"Wait, for Punk, that's weird." Went Cole.

The crowd started to boo, Chris and Punk saw Christian come over the barricade.

"Hey Jericho." Went Christian.

"Punk i'm not here to mess with you, i've got something to do with this chump, i bet you're the one who got Edge to come out of retirement huh?" He went.

"Actually you did." Jericho said.

Christian eyed him.

"Look behind you Christian." Went Punk.

Christian blinked and saw Edge on the top turnbuckle.

Christian stepped back to the other side of the ring.

Chris looked at Punk, then at Edge. They both nodded and faced their opponents.

"You can't run from you're problems, you have to face them." Went Jericho and Edge.

"Agreed." Went Punk.

"I have no idea what you mean." Went Christian.

Jericho and Edge smirked.

Starts playing: Rated Y2J THEME

"Oh that music, Edge and Jericho run together on this road to wrestlemania." J.R Said.

"I can't wait for it, i'm excited." Went King.

"Me too, but we're out of time, we'll see ya next week on raw, and the story continues tomorrow on ecw." Went J.R.

As the show prepared to end, Edge and Jericho knew, this wrestlemania, will be the most emotional wrestlemania for them.

 **Song ends**

* * *

 **So, this chapter is kind of bad but i was in a hurry, so instead of what i said about the anniversary happening, something else will happen, but that's the end of Awesomeness comes to Yokai academy Awesomeness saves some human(RatedY2J MISSION KICK OFF) I'd like to thank you for watching.. reading this now or in the future and i will see you in part one of the season finale AWESOMENESS RETURNS TO WRESTLEMANIA, but until then, until then, also sorry for being late i've been lazy, but now i've got to get serious now. OH I HAVE A POLL, I WANNA HAVE A NEW THEME FOR THE FANFIC IN THE 2ND HALF, PLEASE GO LOOK AT IT, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, JUST FUCKING DO IT, thank you, fuck.**

 **Starts playing outro: You think you know me by Jim Johnson and the wwe. Edge and Christian theme.**


	22. Awesomeness returns to WRESTLEMANIA

**This is it, this is part 1 of the season finale, i really don't have much to say except, i have to kick my lazyness issue, so yeah... i guess that's really it, OH THIS SHOULD BE LIKE NEARLY 5000 WORDS, MORE THAN 1000 OF COURSE, and some things are changed and i might cut out some of the matches just to make it quicker sorry, so LET'S DO THIS.**

 **Start Playing: You think you know me by Jim Johnson and the WWE, Edge and Christian theme**

 **Chapter 13: Awesomeness returns to wrestlemania**

* * *

Edge and Jericho stood side by side against each other, they were waiting to the night to begin.

As they waited they thought back to when they were about to leave yokai.

 **Flashback**

Edge and Jericho stood infront of the bus stop, waiting for it to arrive.

Along with them, wishing them luck, was Tsukune, Moka, Yukari, Kurumu, Mizore, and Ruby.

"So... this is it." Went Jericho. Edge nodded.

"Good luck" Went the others towards the 2.

Then the bus arrived. The doors opened.

Edge and Jericho picked up their bags and walked to the bus.

"Wait,Edge." Went Mizore. Edge turned around, and was given a kiss.

"I'll be cheering you on." She said. Edge smiled.

"Hey Jericho." Went Yukari. Jericho turned.

Yukari hugged him.

Jericho smiled.

"Hey." Went Kurumu and Ruby.

Edge and Jericho looked at them.

"Bring back our lovers." They said. The 2 nodded.

They then went on the bus and waved to the group.

After a few seconds, the bus left.

Edge and Jericho sat next to each other, as the bus went to it destination.

"You know, this is something you shouldn't take lightly." The driver said.

"We know." Edge and Jericho blinked. "Wait what?"

The driver chuckled."I'm serious, you'd best make the right move you 2, cause if you don't, you're screwed."

Edge and Jericho blinked at the words as they made way to their destination.

 **Flashback ends**

Edge looked down with a worried face, Jericho placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We got this." Jericho said, Edge nodded.

 **HERE WE GO, I'M PICKING THE THEME**

 **STARTS PLAYING: LET IT ROCK BY KEVIN RUDOLF**

Videos and images of previous wrestlemania's showed up as the night kicked off.

"Hello everyone, I'm Jim Ross here with Jerry the king Lawler, Micheal Cole, JBL,Booker T, Matthew Striker, Todd Grisham , Joey styles , and for the 1st time in over a decade and a half, ."

 **THIS IS SPECIAL, BESIDES TAZZ IS GONE SHIT**

"Boy, i tell you guys this year's Wrestlemania is a big one." Went Booker T.

"And not only that, we got on commentary with us, for the 1st time in over a decade." Went Jerry.

"You damn, right Lawler." Went Vince.

" , excuse me for asking but, what made you decided to commentate tonight?" Asked JBL. Vince started at him with a dumb look.

"Are you kidding, think, it's simple , is not just because of John cena vs. The rock, the hell in the cell match between undertaker and triple H, with Shawn Michaels as the guest ref, the raw v.s Smackdown and ecw match, Sheamus V.s Daniel Bryan for the world heavyweight title, it's because of 4 people, CM Punk, Chris Jericho, Christian and the shocking return of Edge." Went Vince.

"Now don't get me wrong i'm excited for the other matches but i can't wait for Edge and Christian to go at it, i was surprised when Edge was given the go to compete again." Went Vince. Everyone nodded.

"Well, lets get this started." Went Joey Styles.

As the night went on matches have been won, shocks have happened and more. But everyone was excited for the main events.

"What a match, or it would have been if it was longer." Went Vince, after Daniel Bryan lost to Sheamus in less than a minute... 30 seconds.

Sheamus was enjoying the celebration, while Daniel just stared at him.

Edge looked at Jericho.

"You're match is coming, you ready?" Asked Edge. Jericho nodded.

"This is for Ruby, she's a nice person towards us and Yukari, i'm also doing this for both our Sakes." Jericho said.

Then Triple H, and John Cena walked up behind them.

"Edge... you're really back huh?" Went John. The 2 turned around.

"Hey John, i am back." He said.

"So does that mean you quit your job?" Went Hunter. Edge blinked.

"No, why would i, i enjoy it there." Went Edge.

"Well, good luck tonight edge, you 2 Jericho." Went John.

Jericho nodded. The 2 went on their way.

"Next's it's Cm Punk V.S Chris Jericho for the WWE CHAMPIONSHIP." Went Vince.

Jericho went on his way.

Back at Yokai, everyone looked on at the Universal T.V waiting for Jericho's match.

"Bring him back to me, Jericho." Went Ruby. Yukari looked at her.

"Don't worry he will." Went Yukari.

In the ring stood, for the 1st time in years, Howard Finkel. This wrestlemania had so much hype, that Howard asked to announce a few matches.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Boys and Girls, the follow contest, is a no disqualification match, and it is for the WWE Championship." Went Finkel.

 **STARTS PLAYING: Cult of Personality by Living Colors. Cm punk 2nd Theme.**

Cm punk came on to the stage doing his regular champ entrance, as he rubbed the ground, he then tapped his wrist, then shouted..."IT'S CLOBBERING TIME."

Ruby looked on at her parents killer, and love, strange right?

He was dressed in his hoodie, with his logo covered speedo and starred boots.

"Here he is the man of the hour, the wwe champion, Cm PUNK." Went Vince.

"This guy has been the talk of the people for months now, even more since this match has been announced." Went J.R.

Cm Punk made his way into the ring and flashed the champion ship around and then he turned around. He was set for battle.

Now everyone is silenced, then numbers showed in a count down sequence.

"Oh boy what's this, getting old school?" Went Vince. Everyone looked towards the titantron as the numbers counted down.

 **STARTS PLAYING: Break the walls down by Fozzy Chris Jericho theme Modern mix with 2001-2003 intro**

5

4

3

2

1

0

Y2J

Fireworks goes off

Then what seemed to be a portal travel sequence took place.

Then on the tron you see a figure with long hair show up, in blue and white was their whole body.

COME ON, YOU KNOW I GOT CHA, YEAH ONE BREAK THE WALLS DOWN, BREAK DOWN THE WALLS

Then you see Y2J show up, then the tron change into a modern setting as fireworks goes off again. The lights went off.

A few second passed then a light jacket shows up on the stage, then the lights come on, then a figure turns around and does a come on style movement.

"Y2J CHRIS JERICHO, THE 3RD COMING, THE MAN OF THE CODE, THE LION TAMER, LION HEART, THE IEOTOYA OF ROCK AND ROLLA, THE KING OF THE WORLD, CHRIS JERICHO IS HERE." Went Vince.

Everyone cheered on Chris Jericho as he looked on with a stern face.

Yukari blinked at the words of Vince as she gazed at Jericho.

Jericho looked at the crowd a bit more then smiled, he started to walk down the ramp, as he got half way, he flexed his right arm.

"That's something we haven't seen in a while." Went Jerry.

Jericho then walked up the steps, then put his right foot 1st then turned face the crowd, and bounced his body back and forth with his arms over the ropes.

He then did the come on arm thing as he was half way through the ropes, he then grabbed the top ropes on the over side of the ring and shook them up and down, he then climbed up to the top turnbuckle on his leftside and face the crowds, he put his arms out then beat his chest, then after he was done he went back to the ropes where he stood and looked out to the crowd.

After that he pound his chest again and faced Punk.

 **Song ends**

Howard Finkel prepared to announce.

"INTRODUCING THE CHALLENGER, FROM WINNIPEG MANITOBA CANADA, BY WAY OF MANHATTAN NEW YORK, WEIGHING IN AT 222 POUNDS, Y2J CHRIS JERICHO." Howard said.

Everyone cheered.

"AND THE OPPONENT, FROM CHICAGO, ILLINOIS, WEIGHING IN AT 222 POUNDS, HE IS THE WWE CHAMPION, THE SECOND CITY SAINT, THE STRAIGHT EDGE SAVOR, CM PUNK." Went Howard.

Everyone cheered on punk, after that the ref got the belt, showed it to the competitors and then to the crowds, he asked if they were set they nodded as they walked up to each other, then Jericho extended his hand, Punk blinked, but shook it, nothing bad happened, they backed up and moved around the ring, the ref called for the bell, the match began.

"Here we go, PUNK VS JERICHO FOR THE WWE CHAMPIONSHIP." Went Vince.

Jericho and Punk went into the tie up. As they were locked up Jericho tried to give some personal words to Punk.

"Punk, you can come back, everything is fine." Jericho went.

"What?"

"Ruby has forgiven you, she wants you back."

Punk reacted by pushing deeper into the tie up.

"Is that the reason you wanted to fight me?"

"No, i wanted to fight you, but now there's more to this fight than just me."

"So this is for ruby as well, the one who wants me out of her life."

"What?"

Punk pushed deeper into the tie up and then got Jericho in a headlock.

"You weren't there, you'd understand if you were there." Went Punk as he slam jericho with the headlock take down,he then kept up the head lock, and had it tight.

"What a tight hold there by Punk" Went Joey.

As Punk squeezed, Jericho managed to get out of the hold and gave punk a back chop to the chest, punk then gave him some muyi tai chops in return, then a quick kick to the head.

"Oh what a kick." Went Micheal.

Punk then grabbed Jericho and threw him against a turnbuckle, then did his signature move, the knee and bulldog.

"Is Punk going for it early?" Went Joey.

Punk then lifted Jericho up, only to be met with a drop kick.

"What a move by Jericho." Went J.R.

Jericho then ran to the ropes and springboard off it to give Punk a moonsault.

"What a move by Jericho." Went Jerry.

Jericho then went outside the ring and grabbed a table and a chair, and a kendo stick and brought them into the ring.

"Looks like the toys have come into play." Went Matt.

Jericho went over to Punk who gave him a drop kick, then punk gave him a quick suplex.

"Nice suplex from Punk." Went Todd.

Punk then went and picked up the chair and hit Jericho right in the back, then he gave him a ddt onto the chair.

"Ouch, that's gonna mess with Chris's head." Went JBL.

Punk went for the cover and almost had a 2 count, Jericho wasn't done yet, and it's wrestlemania.

"Jericho won't go down that easy." Went Booker.

Punk picked up Jericho and whipped him into a turnbuckle and gave him a knee, he then went for his bulldog but was pushed off by Jericho, Jericho gave punk a gut kick and ddt.

"Comeback from Jericho." Went Vince.

Jericho picked him up and gave Punk a suplex, then Jericho whipped him into the ropes and gave him a samoan drop. Jericho went for the cover and got 1.

"Punk gots loads of fight left." Went Jerry.

Jericho lifted up punk who shoved him away then went for a dropkick, only for Jericho to grap his legs, then Jericho attempted the walls of Jericho.

"Jericho's going for the walls." Went J.R.

As Jericho went for his move, the others watching the match starred in awe, well Moka and Tsukune did, Mizore and Kurumu watched but they were worried for 2 certian girls, Ruby and Yukari.

Ruby and Yukari were next to each other as the match went on, they were looking at their loves battle each other, it's quite scary.

"Punk." Went Ruby. Yukari looked at her

Jericho tried to get Punk in the walls, but Punk managed to twist him off, then Punk went and gave Jericho a clothesline, then Punk went over the ropes and hit Jericho with a springboard clothesline.

"Punk bringing pain to Y2J." Went JBL.

Punk then threw Jericho over the top rope and Jericho landed next to the commentary table.

Punk grabbed the kendo stick, and went outside and smacked Jericho in the side with it.

"OW, what a hit." Went Matt.

Yukari had a worried look on her face.

"Don't Give up Jericho." She said. Ruby looked at her.

"We're cheering on 2 different people, 1 is fighting for the other." Thought Ruby.

Ruby looked on as Punk picked up Jericho and laided him on the table, but Jericho recover and pushed him away, Jericho then delivered a drop kick.

"Jericho's back." Went J.R.

Jericho then went and grabbed the title.

"What's Jericho doing?" Went Joey.

Once Punk got up, he got smacked by the title, Jericho then returned to the bell keeper area.

"OW, What a hit." Went Matt.

Jericho then picked up Punk and laided him onto the table.

"OH NO." Went the commentators.

Jericho climbed up the ropes and went for the lionsault, he connected... with the table, Punk rolled out last second.

"Dang, just like shawn micheals ow." Went Booker.

Jericho recollected him self, he got back to his feet, only for Punk to smack him with a chair, and Jericho was back on the table.

Punk then picked him up, only for Jericho to give a roundhouse to the head.

"Jericho's starting to hurt, but he's still got fight." Went King.

Jericho then went to the ring and to the top rope.

"Oh no." Went the commentators.

Jericho then jumped off the top rope with a moonsault and hit Punk with it, the table almost broke.

"Oh thank goodness." Went J.R.

Jericho was getting back to his feet, he saw a camera and nodded into it, giving the sign to Yukari and Ruby, that things are going to plan.

Unknown to Jericho, Punk was getting back up.

"Jericho behind you." Went King.

Jericho then turned around and got kicked hard in the head by Punk, who put him on the announce table and went to the top turnbuckle.

"Oh boy punk wants payback, and this could be bad." Went Booker.

Punk did a point to the sky, then went for an elbow, he connected and the table broke.

"OH MY GOD, PUNK BROKE THE TABLE." Went Joey.

"THAT'S COMING OUT OF HIS PAY CHECK." Went Vince.

Punk picked up Jericho and rolled him into the ring,he grabbed the Kendo stick then followed suit.

Once Jericho got back to his feet, Punk swinged the stick,but Jericho ducked and grabbed it, he broke it in 2.

Punk and Jericho looked at each other then did a little sword fighting.

"Look at this." Went Booker.

"Some more entertainment for the fans." Went Matt.

As Jericho and Punk exchanged strikes, Jericho began to talk.

"Punk, Ruby really misses you, she's sorry for what she did to you, she was just hurt, but she's willing to forgive you." Jericho said.

Punk strikes with his stick got harder.

"Jericho, she doesn't love me anymore, she hates me, don't you get it, she could be lying to you." Went Punk.

"I know she's not, i told about how you felt since the incident." He said.

"WHAT?"

"I had to, i did it for you, she had to know, i'm doing this for both of you, she's my and Yukari's friend, and i see how happy you 2 are together, punk please."

Punk took a step back and drop his stick, Jericho did the same.

"What's going on?" Went Vince.

Jericho looked at Punk carefully, then Punk went for a clothesline, Jericho dodged it and gave punk an Enzigiuri.

"What a kick." Went Jerry.

Jeicho went for the cover, he got 2.

"Jericho so close." Went Matt.

Jericho picked up punk, and he went for a suplex, but punk reversed it, Jericho quickly got up, then punk went for a clothesline, Jericho ducked, and Punk went over the ropes, but not to the ground, Jericho took the chance, he went and set up the table.

"Oh boy, the big guy's here." Went Todd.

Jericho grabbed Punk by the head and Brought him to the top turnbuckle.

"Oh, Jericho's going for it." Went Matt.

Jericho attempted the suplex, but Punk broke the hold and pushed Jericho off, but jericho still had a hold on Punk, and that caused them both to go through the table.

"OH THAT CRASH LANDING." Went Matt.

Punk and Jericho got up, staggered, and bleeding a bit.

Jericho saw Punk coming, he ducked only to be met with a kick to the gut, Punk then whipped him into the ropes, and once Jericho came back, Punk gave him a neckbreaker, and then another one, then a round house.

"Punk is feeling it." Went Micheal.

Punk then sent Jericho to a turnbuckle and went for his knee and bulldog, it connected.

"Punk's got the momentum." Went JBL.

Punk then did his go to sleep sign, as he wait for Jericho to get up, but Punk needed to make sure, so he went to the top turnbuckle and did his signature elbow, then he did his sign again.

"Punk"s ready to end this." Went Jerry.

Punk went for it, once jericho got up, he picked up Y2J to his shoulders, and almost had the gts, Jericho got off at the last second, and went to a turnbuckle and springed off it for crossbody, but punk caught him, lifted him on to his shoulders and did the GO TO SLEEP.

"That's it, the gts, the go to sleep, Punk's won." Went Jerry.

Punk went for the cover and got 3, no 2, Jericho kicked out.

"Oh man that was close." Went Jerry.

Punk took a sec to check with the ref it was 2, he then picked lifted up Jericho, who pushed him off and went for a dropkick, then a clothesline, then a suplex, then punk tried to counter with a clothesline but Jericho ducked it and gave him his signiture gut kick, then an enziguri.

"What a comeback form Jericho." Went J.R.

Jericho then looked down at Punk and ran to the ropes, he sprung off them and nailed the lionsault.

"Jericho nails the lionsault." Went Jerry.

Jericho then lifted up his arm, then stretched them out.

Punk turned around, and saw Jericho go for the codebreaker, Punk shoved him off.

Punk went for the clothesline, Jericho ducked, Punk springboard off the ropes for a clothesline, oh history repeats, but in a different way, as Jericho nails the code breaker.

"Jericho hits it." Went King.

Jericho went for the pin but only got a 2.

"Jericho's running out of time." Went Todd.

Jericho picked up Punk who went for a dropkick, only to be caught by Y2J, who went for the walls of Jericho, he got it.

"OH BOY IT'S THE WALLS OF JERICHO." Went King.

Jericho had it tight.

"Say it." Went Jericho.

"She's better off with out me." Went Punk.

"Punk and Jericho, 2 who believe they are the best in the world, proving it tonight." Went J.R.

Jericho made his grip tighter, Punk screamed against the Pain.

"Punk please, she really misses you." Jericho said.

"NO." Went Punk. Punk broke the walls.

"Punk has escaped." Went KING.

Jericho then went for a clothesline, Punk ducked, Jericho springboard off the ropes for a clothesline, Punk stopped the attack and trapped his arm. He then slammed him onto the ground, punk got in the anaconda vise.

"PUNK'S GOT IT IN, THE ANACONDA VISE, HE'S COKING THE LIFE OUT OF HIS OPPONENT." Went Joey.

"Punk, please, just come back." Jericho said as he was struggling.

"... I can't, she said it herself, she never wants to see me again." Punk said.

Jericho sensed that everything was just pointless, so he did what he had to do, he tapped out.

 **STARTS PLAYING: CULT OF PERSONALITY BY LIVING COLORS, CM PUNK 2ND WWE THEME**

"And that's it, Punk wins." Went Joey.

"Punk's still the champ." Went Micheal.

Starts Playing: Cult of personality by Living Colors

Cm Punk moved from Jericho who had a face of defeat on him.

"Here's your winner and still, WWE CHAMPION, CM PUNK." Went Howard finkel.

Jericho sat up looking sad, not cause he lost the match, because he failed the others.

Punk looked over at Jericho once her got his title and walked over to give him a hand, Jericho took it.

They looked at each other, then Jericho left the ring.

"Look at Jericho, the face of failure." Went JBL.

"Jericho tried, but he tapped out, that's on him." Went Matt.

"Sometimes, you don't chose to tap out, your body fails you, so you have no choice." Went Booker.

Punk looked on at Jericho, almost to the top of the ramp, Jericho falls to his knees.

"Wow look at Jericho he's really hurt." Went Jerry.

Punk looked at Jericho and began to worry, he went out over to help him up.

"Look at Punk, what a deserving champion." Went J.R.

Punk helped Jericho out to the backstage area.

Ruby looked down and so did Yukari.

Everyone looked at the 2.

"Jericho... looked really defeated." Went Moka.

"I've haven't Seen Jericho that sad after losing." Went Tsukune.

"He's never been that sad before, even when Christian beat him at wrestlemania 20." Went Mizore.

"Yeah, you're right." Went Tsukune. Kurumu blinked.

"What about Christian?" She said to Mizore.

"Oh it's nothing." She said.

 **WE'LL FIND OUT SOON**

 **Song ends**

Jericho sitting in a seat backstage, along with Punk.

"You fought well." Punk said.

Jericho's head was down.

"You almost had me, i was worried."

"PUNK." Went Jericho.

"Yeah."

"You're coming back." He went. Punk stood up.

"No i'm not."

"Yes you are." went a voice. Punk turned around to see edge standing there.

"Hey Edge."

"Ruby misses you, Punk, she wants you back." Went Edge.

Punk just looked down.

"I'm sorry... she'd be better off with some one besides me." Punk said.

"Punk, kook at this." Went Jericho. Punk turned around and saw a video play, it was Ruby.

 **Starts playing: Variable X from MEGAMAN X**

"Punk, if you see this, then everything must be desprate." She said.

Punk blinked at the image.

"Punk i'm sorry for what i did, i was just shock to know you killed my parents, it's quite funny, that because of their death's i was able to find happiness again years later, and that was you."

Punk started to tear.

"I was sad when they were gone but her ladyship brought me happiness, but overtime, it became corrupt, then you came and made it pure again." She was starting to tear up.

Punk was crying.

"I love you Phil Brooks, you make my day bright and alive when you are with me, i'm sorry, please my love my... CM Punk, come back to me." She said as she cried.

Then the video ended.

Punk was crying out tears.

"Punk." Went Jericho and Edge.

"Ruby... i ...i... i love you, i miss you." Went Punk.

"We're not the one's who need to hear this, Ruby is." Went Edge.

Punk stood up.

"You're right."

"So are you coming back?" Asked Y2J.

Punk nodded.

"Great." Went Edge and Jericho.

"Hey you guys, can you help me with something?" Went Edge. The 2 of them listen to his plead.

 **LATER ON**

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN,BOYS AND GIRLS, IT'S NOW TIME FOR THE MAIN EVENT." Went Howard.

Tsukune, Moka, Ruby, Yukari, Mizore and Kurumu had their eyes on the screen, it was time.

"THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS A NO DISQUALIFICATION MATCH, AND IT IS NOW TO DETERMINED THE WINNING BRAND OF THE RAW V.S SMACKDOWN AND ECW BATTLE." Went Howard.

"Thanks to that double ko, in the raw v.s smackdown and ecw match, this match will determined the winning brand." Went J.R.

 **STARTS PLAYING: JUST CLOSE YOUR EYES BY BEDLAM'S GATE CHRISTIAN'S UNUSED THEME**

As the theme played People all over the arena and homes booed, but the theme version fit well.

Christian stepped out with his dark pants, purple colored logo and a t shirt that said the captain of charisma on the back with his c style logo, and on front it said warning charisma set to retired the r, meaning Christian's gonna retire Edge, just like how Del Rio retired him last year.

"Here he comes Christian." Went Jerry.

"Wow this entry music is kicking." Went JBL.

"Yeah fits the atmosphere." Went Micheal.

Christian did his entrance, and halfway he stood and looked at the crowd, and saw signs, he laughed and continued his entrance.

"This guy right here Christian, has an ego that's bigger than Texas." Went J.R.

"And now he has a chance to make it even bigger if he can be his opponent tonight." Went Todd.

"I gonna tell you here, either way this will be worth everyone's money tonight." Went Vince.

Christian then got in the ring, went to the top turnbuckle and did what he always did, except, with the middle finger.

After that Christian turned around and waited for his opponent.

 **Song Ends**

Everyone was silent.

Everyone was chanting Edge.

"This is it." Went Booker.

"What everyone thought would never happen again is happening." Went Matt.

Everyone then went Silent.

"Is he in the arena still, i think i saw him earlier." Went Jerry.

Then a figure showed up on the stage... it was Jericho.

"WHAT CHRIS JERICHO DOING HERE?" Went Micheal.

Then Punk showed up.

"AND PUNK?" Went JBL.

They both took a knee.

YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME

 **Starts Playing: Coming Home by Alter Bridge Edge unused theme**

Everyone was shocked, they heard the intro words to edge's theme, but never heard this before.

Once the .. i think main gitar started playing a figure showed up through Smoke in a black jacket.

"OH MY GOD." Went the commentators.

"IT'S OFFICIAL, HE'S BACK DAMN IT, DAMN IT THAT SON OF A BITCH IS BACK." Went Vince.

Edge stood on the ramp, he was bouncing around as the lyrics started to play, he went to his left and got the crowds pumped up, and did the same to the right, he then looked at Punk and Jericho and told them to follow, as edge walked everyone was shouting their voices to the max.

"THIS PLACE IS ELECTRIC." Went Joey.

Edge stopped halfway past the ramp, and did his signature rock sign, then fireworks went off, after they went off, Edge did a little kick and continued to the ring.

Tsukune and Moka had a smile on their face, Edge was back doing what he loved. The others were stern looking, but seeing how punk was with them brought hope to Ruby.

Edge then smacked his head a little and ran inside, and gave quick looks to the crowd, he then climbed up a turnbuckle and did his rock sign, then he went to the ropes and bounced on them, after that he turned to face Christian, Jericho and Punk watched from outside.

 **SONG ENDS**

"Introducing 1st Representing RAW, From Toronto Ontario Canada, Weighing in at 226 Pounds, Captain Charisma, Christian."

Everyone boo'ed for their lives.

Kurumu was sad to hear her love being boo'ed, the others would boo but this is their friend, and this isn't Christian.

"And the opponent, Representing Smackdown and ECW, from Toronto Ontario Canada, Weighing in at 240 pounds, THE RATED R SUPERSTAR ,EDGE."

Everyone Cheered the Rated R superstar.

Once Finkel was done the ref check with the 2 wrestlers.

They both were set, but walked up to one another before the match started.

"You really want that Neck broken huh?" Went Christian.

Edge looked at Christian, he was right, he wasn't himself, his eyes were red, and had a different aura.

"Christian this isn't you, Kurumu misses you, comeback to Your senses." Went Edge.

"Are you serious, like i go back to that bitch." Went Christian.

"What the hell are you taking about, you're the one who's the ass here, you left her and broke her heart, she loves you damn it, you're her destined one, and that note you left, what about that?" Went Edge.

Christian just looked at him.

"Christian just ... close your eyes." Went Edge. Christian blinked.

"Are you stupid?" Went Christian. Feeling that Edge mocked his theme.

"Damn it Christian i don't really want to hurt you, but i will if it reminds you of Kurumu and you, reminds you of you, this isn't the Christian i know." Went Edge.

Christian looked at edge and took a step back.

"Christian?" Went Edge.

Christian looked back at him with his normal blue eyes.

 **I FORGOT HIS EYE COLOR...**

"Edge, you need to help me, Kuyo gave me that spider bitch's venom and it's corrupting me." Christian said. Edge blinked.

"You gotta keep fighting it dude, i'm gonna help as best as i can."

"How?"

"Beating you."

"What?"

"If i can show that Dark you your true happiness, it should fuck off."

"Whatever it takes, i miss you guys... ahhhh."

"Christian."

His eyes were red again.

"Are we gonna fight you prick." Went Christian.

Edge sighed.

"JUST Bring it Bitch."

They stepped back, the ref signaled for the bell.

"HERE WE GO, EDGE V.S CHRISTIAN, THE RETURN OF EDGE." Went J.R.

Edge and Christian went for a tie up, Edge quickly got the upper hand and gave a head lock take down.

"Quick take down by Edge." Went J.R.

Edge picked up Christian and whipped him into a corner, and gave him some strikes, then whipped him into the ropes and gave him a back body drop.

Edge then picked up Christian and gave him a suplex,

Christian quickly rolled out the ring and looked under it for an edge.

Edge followed after Christian, only to be met with a chair to the face.

"OH MY GOD." Went Joey.

Edge took a hard hit, and Christian wasn't gonna let up, he started to do continues shots to Edge's head.

"Christian's trying to end this early." Went Booker.

"Is he trying to kill him." Went Vince.

After a good amount of hits, Christian knew he had an advantage on Edge, so he went and leaned a table on the barricade.

He then went and picked up Edge and dragged him to the table, before Christian could go any farther, Edge pushed him off and Speared him through the table and the barricade.

"GOD DAMN IT SHIT..." Went Joey.

Edge was hurting, early, too early, so he had to do something, thank goodness Christian did that. Edge got up and picked up Christian and rolled him into the ring, he got 2 chairs.

"What's Edge thinking." Went Booker.

Edge took a chair,place it under Christian's Head and grabbed another.

"This is for you." Went Edge.

Edge gave him a con chairto.

"CONCHAIRTO." Went Jerry.

Edge picked up a stunned Christian and gave him a suplex, and then another, he then put him against a turnbuckle and gave him a superplex.

"Edge is dominating this match." Went Joey.

Edge went over to Christian and lifted him up, then Christian pushed him off, then Christian went for a clothesline, then another clothesline, and a half nelson facebuster.

"Christian's getting momentum." Went JBL.

Christian then picked up Edge and whipped him into the turnbuckle, he went for a clothsline, edge dodge, edge went for a clothesline and Christian put his legs between the ropes and lifted them and hit edge in the face.

Christian wasn't gonna waste time, and went for the killswitch.

"Christian's going for it." Went JBL.

Christian turned edge, only to be met with an edge o matic, edge went for the cover, and got 2.

"Edge was close." Went Matt.

Edge picked up Christian and whipped him into the ropes, then edge gave him a clothesline, then another clothesline, and then a half nelson facebuster.

"Now we see where it all originatied." Went Jerry.

Edge picked up Christian and gave him the edgacution.

"Edge with the edgacution." Went J.R.

Edge felt the blood pumping, it as time, he went to a turnbuckle and got ready.

"Oh boy, it's time for a return." Went Jerry.

Edge waited and waited till Christian got up, once Christian did, Edge went for it, but edge got kneed in the face.

"Quick Move by Christian." Went JBL.

Christian took the chance and he got it, the killswitch.

"Christian's gonna win." Went JBL.

Christian went for the pin, but only got 2.

"So close." Went Matt.

Christian went and picked up one of the chairs nearby and walked over to edge and waited for him to stand up, once he did however, Edge went for the spear and got it.

"What a spear." Went Vince.

Edge went for the pin. And got 2.

Edge face was of shock. He thought he had the match won.

"This won't be easy, prepare for a long haul." Went JBL.

Edge picked up Christian who poke him in the eyes.

"DIRTY SON OF A BITCH." Went J.R.

Christian went and got the chair and hit edge in the gut with it, then he was about to strike his back, but edge went for a low blow.

"HEY THAT'S DIRTY." Went JBL.

"Payback for the eye poke." Went J.R.

Edge and Christian knew 1 mistake can end this, they had to be careful.

Christian turned to see edge coming, and ducked him, he gave him a drop kick.

Then Christian gave him a suplex. Then Christian went to the top rope, and gave an uppercut.

Christian then took some steps back as edge got up, you know whats next, Christian went for the spear, he got it, well almost got it.

Edge caught his arms before he connected and gave Christian a future shock.

"Looks like Christian failed to spear the spear master." Went Matt.

Edge waited for Christian to stand up, then he went quickly, grab his arms, turned him and hit him with the killswitch.

"Alert the authorities someone just stole their opponents signature maneuver." Went Joey.

Edge went for the cover and got 2. Edge picked up Christian who low blowed him.

"All legal." Went JBL.

Edge fell down, then Christian grabbed a chair, and started to wail on Edge.

"FUCKING DIE YOU PARASITE." Went Christian.

"I WON'T." Went Edge.

Christian kept going, then after 30 more hits, smashed it against Edge's head, and picked him up, Christian whipped him into the ropes, and went for the spear he got it.

"What a spear." went JBL.

Christian went for the pin, only got 2.

Christian got edge up, who went for a drop kick.

"Reversal by Edge." Went J.R.

Christian rolled outside the ring. He looked like he was trying to escape.

But Jericho and Punk cut him off, they were on 'Christian control'.

"Looks like there's a reason for these 2 to be here, to keep this son of a bitch in the match." Went J.R.

Christian looked at the 2 then turned around to be met with a diving Spear.

"WHAT A SPEAR." Went Matt.

Edge was down and so was Christian, it was getting quite bloody this match.

Edge got up and so did Christian, Christian went back to dirty mode and poke Edge in his eyes, then Christian hit him with the low blow.

"Christian's just a dirty bastard." Went Joey.

"This match is clearly testing Edge's might." Vince said.

Christian then rolled him into the ring, Edge rolled out the other end, Jericho was over there, checking him out, Christian was heading over there, but was blocked by Punk.

"Why the fuck you with them?" Christian went.

"They're my friends... our friends." Went Punk.

Christian was just annoyed with everything this match should have been over by now.

"Get the fuck out of my way."

"Seriously, what happen to you, this isn't the Christian we know." Went Punk.

Christian looked down.

"You're right."

Punk had on a smile.

"You good?" Went Jericho.

"Yeah... my balls." Went Edge.

Punk stood his ground as he looked at Christian who gave him a scary look.

"THIS IS THE NEW ME." Went Christian as he smack Punk with a chair.

Jericho looked on as Punk got hit, he ran over to them.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Went Y2J.

Christian then smacked Jericho as well.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Went Joey.

"ASShole just pure asshole." Went Todd.

"This is crazy from Christian." Went Booker.

"Christian." Went Kurumu.

"Edge." Went Mizore.

They were worried for their lives.

Christian rolled Edge into the ring. Then climbed the turnbuckle with the chair.

"This is me, this is me." Went Christian. He started having flash backs of his days as a heel.

"I'm the captain of charisma, no one has what i have." More flash backs happened.

"And that's the skill that makes me unreal, i don't need attachments." Even more played, but some of him as a face and with edge got through.

"NO FRIENDS NO FAMILY." Positive flash backs happened.

"AND I HAVE SOMETHING ELSE NO ONE WILL EVER HAVE." Mixed flashbacks.

"AND THAT'S..." Then an image of a girl with blue hair appeared.

"Kurumu." Christian said as he jumped off, sadly for him the image of Kurumu distracted him, so he didn't focus on Edge who took the chance and speared him in mid air.

"WHAT A SPEAR." Went Vince.

Edge went for the pin, he got the 3.

 **STARTS PLAYING: COMING HOME BY ALTER BRIDGE**

"Edge has come home to the wwe with a win." Went J.R.

"What a match." Went the others.

"Unbelievable, Edge made a full recovery." Went Vince.

As Edge celebrated, Punk and Jericho joined him as well, Christian just rolled out the ring.

"And also Smackdown and Ecw has won this war." Went J.R.

As Edge looked at the crowd he saw signs like, charisma shall end the rated r superstar, the rated r superstar is a god, done it all won it all, do it all again, Edge had on a smile.

Edge then turned around and saw Christian on the stage. Edge signaled Punk and Jericho after him. They nodded.

Edge continued his celebration.

 **SONG ENDS**

Christian was heading for the parking lot, he wasn't feel great.

"Kurumu... Kurumu." Everything he thought about was Kurumu. She's his everything... or was his everything.

"No, i'm... Kurumu... i..." Christian fell down.

"He's over here." Went Jericho.

Punk, Edge and Jericho rushed to Christian.

"Christian?" Went Edge.

"Edge."

"She's waiting for you." Went Edge. Christian stood up.

"She's better off without a heartbreaker like me." He went. " I was so easy to lose sight of myself, i don't deserve her, but i love her, but i know she can..." Christian wasn't acting right.

"Christian?" Went Edge.

Christian looked sick.

"Christian!"

He looked really sick.

"Christian." The 3 of them said.

Then it happened Christian coughed up blood. Then fell down.

"OH SHIT." Went Edge.

Punk and Jericho knew what they had to do.

"WE HAVE TO GET TO MOKA." The 2 went Edge blinked at them.

"Moka?" He went.

"Just come on." Went the 2.

After the show went off, everyone stood at the bus stop.

They hope Edge and Jericho had brought them back.

"It's almost morning guys, we should get back." Went Moka.

"You guys can go, i'm waiting no matter what." Went Kurumu.

"Same." Went Mizore, Yukari and Ruby.

Moka and Tsukune blinked, they really loved their special other.

"I'm willing to stay here for them." Went Tsukune.

Moka looked at the boy, he really was kind.

"Yeah, me too." She said.

As the bus came back, Edge and Jericho tended to Christian, making sure he didn't cough of blood.

"Shit..." Went Punk, he felt what was wrong with Christian.

"What is it?" Asked the other 2.

"He's got... a ... broken heart." Went Punk.

Edge and Jericho blinked.

"HOW THE FUCK DOES HE HAVE ONE?!" They went.

"Well, it's like his heart is bleeding, which explains the blood being cough'ed up." Punk explain.

"But how?" Went Jericho.

Edge remembered something that Christian told him before their match.

"The venom." Went Edge. Punk and Jericho looked at him.

"Venom?" Went Punk. Jericho quickly caught on.

"You mean Keito's ?" Went Jericho.

Edge nodded then blinked.

"How'd you know?" Went Edge.

"I'll tell you later." Went Jericho.

Edge looked back at Christian, he was looking very bloody.

"Hang in there Christian." Went Edge.

The bus driver chuckled.

"You 4 are really something."Went the driver.

"What?" Went Edge.

"I must say out of everything i have seen, you 4 have a bond that can't be broken."

Edge just looked at the guy, then back at Christian.

"You know i asked him, why he was leaving, he said he was just giving something a new world, but i didn't believe him." Went The driver.

"What do you mean?" Asked Edge.

"Think about that girl... what do you think?"

Edge blinked, then thought about it.

"He felt he hurt Kurumu, and was trying to give her something besides a life with him." Went Edge.

Punk and Jericho looked at him.

"He wasn't leaving Kurumu because he chose to, he did it because he had hurt her." Edge said.

"Which makes sense to why the venom had a full amount of control over him." Went Punk.

"He was a broken man." Went Jericho.

"So now all makes sense." Went Edge.

Edge, Jericho and Punk thought about it, in fact they all kind of did the same thing to their loves. Punk killing Ruby's parents, Jericho for how he treats Yukari, and Edge... he and Mizore aren't really what you'd expect, they look perfect but are they really, is it just a fad.

"We're here. and you got people here for ya." Went the driver.

Edge and Jericho looked out the window and saw the others, they looked at each other and nodded.

Everyone stood in wait for their friends.. and the 1st to emerge was Jericho, then Edge.

"Edge, Jericho." Went the others.

They looked at them.

"Did you do it?" Went Tsukune.

Then 2 other figures came from the bus, one with another in the figure's arms.

Ruby and Kurumu looked at the 2 and smiled.

"PUNK."

"CHRISTIAN."

"They did it." Went Moka.

However the air wasn't going to be good for long, as Kurumu noticed Christian was a bit red.

"Christian?" She went.

Christian opened his left eye.

"Kurumu." He went.

The vemon striked him.

"Argh." He went as he coughed up blood.

Everyone jumped.

"CHRISTIAN!" Went the others.

Christian rolled out of punk's arms and onto the ground.

Kurumu went to him and put her arms around him.

"Christian, what's wrong?" She asked.

Christian didn't speak.

Punk then looked at Moka.

"Moka." He said.

She looked at him.

"We need your inner self NOW" Went Punk.

Tsukune and Moka looked at each other and nodded, Tsukune took off the rosary and inner moka was awoken.

"What's the issue now?" She went.

"Moka... Christian, needs your blood, NOW." Punk went. She blinked.

"WHAT?!"

"It's Keito's venom, it's affecting him and causing his to lose blood as he fights against it, we need your blood so he can get a booster and counter the effects." Went Jericho.

Moka blinked.

"That's... unheard of at least i think." Went Moka.

Punk, Jericho and Edge looked at her.

"Please, Moka he needs it, it's attacking his whole body, his heart is bleeding out because of it, without your blood he won't make it... PLEASE." Went Edge, he started to shed tears, so did Punk and Jericho.

"Moka." Went Tsukune.

Moka looked down.

"Moka." Went Yukari and Mizore.

"I know but this can go wrong." She said.

"You got to try." Went Ruby.

"What if it gives us a result that we don't want?" She went.

Moka then looked at Kurumu, she was crying as Christian was in her arms.

Moka was showing some tears.

"Shit, GIVE ME HIM." She said.

She walked over to him and did what she did to Tsukune and Edge.

 **I SERIOUSLY FORGOTTEN IT**

She bit into his neck and gave him her blood. After a few seconds, she stepped back.

Christian looked like he was starting to breathe normal.

"Christian." Went Kurumu.

Edge looked at Moka.

"Thank you Moka." He Said.

"Whatever." She said, she then took back her rosary from Tsukune and reconnected it.

She didn't fall over.

"Moka." Went Tsukune. She smiled at him.

"Let's get Christian back to the dorm." Went Edge.

Everyone nodded as Jericho picked him up.

Kurumu followed and so did Yukari.

"Think we should head back." Went Tsukune. Moka nodded. They left.

Edge looked on as everyone left, except Ruby, Punk and Mizore.

"Edge." She said. He looked at her.

She smiled at him.

Edge felt warmth run through him, a warmth he missed so much. But felt he didn't deserve, so he continued to walk on.

"Edge?" Went Mizore. She follow him. Leaving Punk and Ruby.

After everyone left, they faced each other.

"Punk."

"Ruby."

They grasped each other's hand and then kissed each other.

Tsukune invited Moka to sleep in his room with him, they had special permission.

It was filled with wwe posters, and pictures of his family.

"Wow your room is quite something." She said with a smile.

Tsukune made out a futon for him.

"Thanks, well bed's ready for you." He said. Moka blinked.

"I thought... we were..." She went, Tsukune blinked.

"What?" He went.

"I thought we would share it." She said. Tsukune was red.

"Well... if you don't mind it." He said.

Moka smiled as she and Tsukune went into his bed, they got coozy and went to sleep, if someone saw them, it would be true, to say they loved each other, because as they slept, they cuddled one another.

Christian was laying on his bed, along side him was Jericho, Yukari and Kurumu.

"Kurumu... you can stay if you want." Jericho said. She was right by Christian's side.

"Christian." She went.

She looked at him, she started to climb into the bed with him, once she did, she held him close to her.

Jericho looked on and smiled. Yukari went and hugged him from behind.

"Jericho..." She went. Jericho sighed.

"Yes, you can stay too." He went.

She kissed his cheek.

He smiled.

Edge was just about to enter his room, then Mizore stopped him.

"Edge... what's wrong?" She asked.

Edge sighed.

"Mizore... i'm sorry." He went.

She blinked.

"What?"

"I... you deserve someone better that me." Edge said. She raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean... you're amazing." She said.

"I mean, i don't deserve someone as beautiful and sweet, and cold as you." He said.

"Edge?"

"You such a special girl, you make me feel warm with your cold, your heart is ice, but it's kind, you're amazing, just perfect, i am not worthy of you." He went.

"EDGE, what's this about?" She asked.

Edge sighed.

"That bus driver told me about Christian's issue , and it got me thinking of us... we're like the same, but not really."

"What?"

"I'm saying, this may not work out in the end, but i want it to." Edge said.

Mizore was showing tears.

 **Starts playing: Protoman's theme from Megaman 3, it can be what ever style you like.**

"Edge, are you breaking up with me." She said.

"Mizore... i...i'm ... i'm confused." He went.

"What is there to be confused about?"

"Mizore, i love you, but i have nothing to show for it, all this time i've been fight for the others, but never for us, it's like i don't care, but i do."

Mizore looked at Edge as he was starting to cry.

"And... i wonder, is this just for show." He went.

"No." She said. Edge looked at her.

"I love you, and you love me, we are together, and that's what matters, there are times were things will get sketchy, but we can get through it, together." She said.

She took Edge's hands in hers.

"Mizore." Went Edge.

"Adam."

He chuckled.

"Using my real name?" He asked. She nodded.

They stood for a few more seconds and then kissed.

"Mizore... i never thought i would be this happy, but i am, because OF YOU...i love you." Went Edge.

"And i feel the same way, with you i'm no longer alone." She said.

They hugged.

"Want to sleep over?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Everyone maybe doing the same." She said.

They entered the room and saw Jericho with Yukari and Kurumu with Christian.

They smiled and went to Edge's bed.

They got in it, and cuddled with each other.

"I love you." They said to each other as they went to sleep.

* * *

 **AND THAT'S THE END OF AWESOMENESS RETURNS TO WRESTLEMANIA, I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR READING NOW OR IN THE FUTURE AND I WILL SEE YOU IN THE LAST PART OF THE SEASON FINALE AWESOMENESS MEETS A PROPOSAL/DEFLOWERING... YEAH TIME TO GET REAL... SINCE THE ANNIVERSARY IS TOMORROW, I WILL QUICKLY GO TO WORK, IT SHOULD BE 3000 MAX SO I CAN GET IT UP QUICKLY, AND IF I FEEL LIKE IT, I REWRITE IT AND MAKE IT LONGER, BY THE WAY DID YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER A BIT, I KNOW IT KIND OF SUCKED BUT STILL I WORKED ON IT FOR A FULL DAY SO YOU'RE WELCOME, AND I HOPE PEOPLE ARE CHECKING OUT MY POLLS, PLEASE DO IT, AND UNTIL THEN, UNTIL THEN.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME BY JIM JOHNSON AND THE WWE EDGE AND CHRISTIAN THEME**


	23. AWESOMENESS MEETS A PROPOSALDEFLOWERING

**EVERYONE IT'S THE SERIES FINALE...I'M JUST JOKING IT'S THE SEASON FINALE.I GOTTA SAY THIS STORY, EVEN THOUGH ITS MY 1ST ONE IT'S MY GREATEST ONE, I'M REALLY EXCITED FOR THE 2ND HALF, ALSO I LIKED THE 2ND SEASON BETTER THAN THE 1ST SO YAY... I REALLY DON'T HAVE MUCH ELSE TO SAY, EXCEPT EVERYONE HERE IS GONNA ... FUCK ON THE BED FUCK ON THE FLOOR FUCK SO LONG THEY GROW A FUCKING AFRO THEN THEY FUCK TO THE LEFT FUCK TO THE RIGHT GONNA SUCK THAT DICK TILL THE STICK'S TOO WHITE... YEAH YEAH LEMON CHAPTER AND IT MAY SUCK BUT I WAS RUSHED SO LET'S DO THIS. BTW HAPPY ANNIVERSARY AWESOMENESS COMES TO YOKAI ACADEMY. P.S THIS IS UP ON 7/9/2016/ ANNIVERSARY WAS ON 7/8/2016 IT WAS ON 7/8/2015 WAS WENT IT WAS PUBLISHED, BUT IT TOOK OFF ON THE 9TH SO DOUBLE ANNIVERSARY. YAY :D  
**

 **DISCLAIMER:YOU KNOW I DON'T OWN SHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIITTTT**

 **STARTS PLAYING: YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME BY JIM JOHNSON AND THE WWE, EDGE AND CHRISTIAN THEME**

 **CHAPTER 14 SERIES FINALE... PSYCH AND NOT THE SHOW NEITHER OH I LOVED THAT SHOW...SEASON FINALE : AWESOMENESS MEETS A PROPOSAL/DEFLOWERING**

* * *

Edge woke up in his bed, along side his love Mizore. He smiled as he looked at her sleep.

"She looks so innocent." Went Edge in his Mind.

He looked around, Jericho and Yukari were already up.

Jericho looked over to where Edge was and saw he was up. He just waved at him.

Jericho then looked over at Yukari.

"Hey Yukari, i'm gonna go check on Punk and Ruby." Went Jericho.

"I'm coming too." She said.

Jericho smiled and took her hand.

They left the room.

Edge just smiled at the 2 as they left, and slowly got out of bed.

He was grabbed, he looked over and saw Mizore.

"Mizore." He went.

"Don't go yet." She went.

"I'm not planning on going anytime soon." Went Edge.

He bent over an gave her a kiss.

After a few minutes they got dress and went outside for awhile.

Meanwhile Christian and Kurumu slept together in bliss.

Punk woke up along side Ruby, in a little home he made for himself. It was like Goku's house.

"Morning sleepyhead." Went Punk.

Ruby rubbed her eyes and woke up to a blissful sight, her love was right there. She started to cry.

"Is this a dream?" She went.

Punk lean towards her.

"This is real." Went Punk as he kissed her.

After the kiss, she quickly hugged him.

"Punk, i'm sorry about what i did, i was just emotional." Went Ruby.

Punk brought his and her face to eye level.

"Ruby."

"Punk."

 **NOW IT'S TIME**

Tsukune woken up with Moka in his arms.

He blushed red.

He attempted to move but Moka held him tight.

"Tsukune, don't go." She went.

"Moka." He said.

She opened her eyes and they were quite watery.

"Moka."

"Tsukune, i... i thought..." Moka was emotional.

"Moka.. did you have a nightmare?" He asked. She nodded.

"I had a dream that, i had gotten you killed, and i couldn't save you, and it was all my fault."

"Moka."

"Tsukune..."

"Yes Moka."

"I.. don't want to lose you." She said.

"Me too." He said.

"Tsukune... do you really like me?"

"Of course, we're quite great friends." He said.

"Tsukune don't play dumb." She said.

"Moka?" He went.

"Tsukune... do you love me?" She asked embarrassed.

Tsukune blushed red.

"Moka... i... i..."

"Tsukune."

"I think i need to use the restroom... haha." He went.

He tried to get up, but Moka held him tight.

"No Tsukune, please answer me." She said.

Tsukune was in deep, he had to answer.

"Moka."

"Tsukune, I love you." She said.

Tsukune blushed redder.

"You do?" He asked.

"Yes i do, you mean everything to me Tsukune." She went.

"Moka... i..."

She looked at him.

"Tsukune... mmm."

He then kissed her. She was shocked, but embraced him.

After a few seconds, they broke apart.

"Tsukune." She went.

"Moka Akashiya i love you too." He said.

"You... do." She started to cry. He nodded.

"I've been in love with you since i 1st saw you, you're beautiful, wonderful, and sweet, Moka you're an great person... and so is your inner self as well." He said.

Moka was happy, he accepted both her sides.

"Tsukune."

"Moka."

They kissed again, this time with more passion.

"Tsukune..."

"Moka..."

They got deeper.

"Tsukune."

"Moka."

Then they started to use their tongues...

"Tsukune..."

"Moka."

As they went on, things got more and more hot.

"Tsukune."

"Moka."

"Love me."

"I will."

Tsukune kissed her deeper, then Moka toke off her pajama top. Exposing her white bra.

"Mo.. MOKA." Tsukune went. Moka blinked, then looked at Tsukune's lower part.

"Tsukune... " She looked away with a blush.

"Huh?" he went. He looked down and saw his hard erection.

"Ahhh."

Moka looked back over and grabbed it.

"Ahh Moka."

She started to stroke it, more and more.

"Ahhh Moka!"

Tsukune was caught off guard, he didn't expect this, oh trust he really wants this, but only with her.

Then she unbutton his pants and pulled out his dick. She went Wide eyed.

"AHHH." She went.

Tsukune was red.

"It's really big, it's my 1st time seeing one..." Moka went and sniffed it.

"Moka?"

She started to lick it.

"Ahh Moka."

She was getting the taste.

She licked it more and more... then she put it in her mouth.

"Don't bite it, please don't bite it." He went.

Moka held it in her mouth for a bit.

"It's quite bitter." She said.

"You don't have to suck ah ahhhh." Went Tsukune. She started to suck him off.

"Ahh Moka mouth... feels so good." Went Tsukune, this was his 1st blowjob.

Moka moved her tongue around as she sucked his dick. While doing this she started to get Wet.

"Tsukune looks like he's enjoying this." Thought Moka.

"Ahh it's too good, i'm gonna cum."Thought Tsukune.

"Moka wait." Went Tsukune. She stopped.

"Lay on the bed." He said. She did as he asked.

Tsukune went over and pulled off her pants, he then noticed her panties were wet.

"You must have really gotten wet huh?" Went Tsukune. Moka blinked.

"What, Tsukune." Went Moka.

Tsukune then removed her panties.

"It's beautiful." He went. Moka blushed red.

"Thank you... AHHHHH." Went Moka as Tsukune licked her pussy.

"Tsukune ah ah ah, it's so ahhhh." Went Moka.

Tsukune started to lick faster.

"Moka... are you gonna cum?" He asked. She nodded.

"Then we'll cum together." Went Tsukune as he rubbed his dick on her pussy.

"Ahh Tsukune."

"Moka... AHH."

"I'M CUMMING." They both went.

Then they came.

"AHHHHHHH." Went the 2.

After a minute they both caught their breath.

Tsukune was about to step back, but then Moka went and locked her legs around him.

He blinked.

"Moka?"

"Tsukune.. i want you to be... my 1st."

Tsukune blushes as he started to Position himself, he gave brought his hands close and gave Moka a good passionate kiss,then accidentally removed her Rosary.

"OH SHIT." He went.

Inner Moka came out, and saw Tsukune on top, and with her clothes off.

"THE FUCK YOU DIRTY BASTARD." She went.

"Moka... i..."

"Trying to take advantage of me, i knew it."

"I wasn't, outer Moka wanted this." He said.

Moka eyed him.

"Get off me."

"...Moka..." He went.

"What, sicko."

"I thought you loved me." Tsukune went.

Moka went wide eyed.

"Did she tell him, that... NO." She thought.

"Tsukune... ah." Went Moka who saw, Tsukune try and step back, and saw his dick as well, she blushed.

"I... didn't see this coming." She went.

"Moka... if u will, let go of me, i can go away." He said.

"Tsukune, such a goof, but he's a very kind person and ... i..." She went in her head.

Moka sighed.

"Tsukune."

"Moka"'

"What if i told you... i have feelings for you 2." She went.

Tsukune went wide eyed.

"Moka?"

She made her grip tighter.

"Ahh Moka." He went.

"Tsukune, be my 1st." She said.

Tsukune blinked and gulped.

"Okay, Moka, here i come."

Tsukune took his dick and slowly entered Moka.

"Grrrr." She went.

Then it happened. Her hymen broke.

"Ahhh damn it, it really hurts." She said.

"I'm sorry Moka." He said.

"Don't be, just start moving or something so it can get better." She said.

Tsukune nodded and started to Move.

"Ahh Moka, you're tight."

"Tsukune... ahhh."

"Is it starting to feel better?" He asked. She nodded.

Tsukune kept it at a good pace.

"Tsukune.. is this your 1st time?" She asked, he nodded.

"So,i'm Tsukune's 1st... i'm happy." She went lowly.

Tsukune moved a bit faster, bringing more pleasure with each thrust.

"Tsukune, your so good, AHHHH." Moka eyes started to roll back.

"Moka it's too much, i'm gonna cum." He went.

Moka then brought the boy on bottom.

"Moka?"

"I think it's time for me to take the lead."

Moka started to move. Each movement was more pleasurable than the last.

"Ahh Tsukune, your dick is soooo good, i'm losing myself." She went, she then took off her bra.

"Moka... AHH your boobs." Went Tsukune, Moka smirked.

"Like what you see?" She said.

Tsukune replied by sucking them.

"You are really lucky to be my 1st." She said. Tsukune blushed as she rode him.

She went faster.

"Moka that's so quick, i'm gonna cum at this rate." He said.

"It's fine Tsukune, i want you inside me." She said.

Tsukune blushed.

"But i ... AHHH I'M CUMMING."

"Ahh, ahh me too... AHHH."

Moka brought her Face down to Tsukune's.

She went faster.

"Moka..."

"Tsukune."

"Moka i love you." He said. Moka blushed.

"Tsukune... i love YOU TOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

Then they both came.

"AHHHH,mmmmmmmmmmmm." Went the 2 as they kissed each other as they came.

Moka's pussy was being filled with Tsukune's sperm.

"Wow... there's a lot." She said.

She then brought Tsukune on top.

She grabbed her rosary.

"Now it's time for my other self." She said with a smile.

Tsukune blushed.

"Wait Moka."

She stopped."What is it."

Tsukune gave her a kiss.

She blushed and smiled at the boy.

Then she reconnected her rosary.

Moka's outer self looked around and saw Tsukune on top of her.

"Tsukune."

"Moka."

She looked to the right.

"Did you do it with my other half?" She asked. He nodded.

Moka gave him a pout face. She wrapped her legs around him.

"Moka."

"Tsukune, i want you to love me too." She said.

Tsukune smiled at the girl.

He drove his dick right in.

"OW." She went.

Tsukune blinked.

"Did... that hurt?" He asked. She nodded.

"I guess they are like 2 different people sharing the same body." Thought Tsukune.

"You can move went you want to." She said.

Tsukune nodded and started to move.

"Ahh, Tsukune."

"Moka,, so tight so ahhh."

"Tsukune... I love you."

"I love you too Moka."

Tsukune and Moka kissed as they made sweet love, Tsukune then grabbed her breasts and squeezed her nipples.

"Ahh Tsukune." Moka was enjoying this, she was with the one she loved.

"Moka, you gonna make me cum." He said.

"Then give it to me inside."

Tsukune blinked.

"But what if you get pregnant?"

Moka smiled.

"I'll be happy to give birth to your child." She said.

Tsukune reacted by moving faster.

"Ahh ahh Tsukune."

"Mo...Moka, i'm cumming."

"Yes, Tsukune give me your love, i love you so much Tsukune."

"Moka."

"Tsukune."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

They came.

Tsukune poured loads of cum inside of Moka.

"Ahhhh... Tsukune." She said with happiness.

"Moka." He said with a smile.

Once he was done, he pulled out.

"Moka."

"Tsukune."

They kissed.

As they kissed Tsukune placed his hand on her face, once they pulled away, he accidentally pulled off her rosary again.

"Ahh boy."

Then came inner moka, who quickly blushed.

"Want another round huh?" She said.

"Uhhh." Went Tsukune.

Moka quickly brought him down and started to ride him.

"Ahh MOKA!"

"Yes Tsukune, give it to me."

Meanwhile

Now, Ruby and Punk were in the forest, they were enjoying each other.

"Punk."

"Ruby."

Jericho and Yukari were walking around, looking for the 2.

"Found them." Went Jericho.

Jericho hid behind a tree once he saw the situation and so did Yukari.

Ruby looked Punk in his eyes and looked down.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Punk, i'm sorry, i still can't get over how i treated you, i..." Punk stopped her.

"I'm the one who should be sorry for all of your sorrow in the 1st place." He said.

Ruby and Punk locked eyes.

"Punk."

"Ruby."

"I love you." They said to each other.

They started to kiss.

Jericho and Yukari felt the urge to go out there, but decided against it for some reason.

Punk and Ruby kissed each other with a longing feel for one another, they really loved each other.

As Punk kissed Ruby, the kiss got more passionate.

"Ruby... your lips taste so sweet." Went Punk.

Ruby blushed at the comment.

"Arigato." She said, thanking Punk.

Punk then started to make a more um 'hot' approach.

He broke away the kiss and started to kiss her neck.

"Ahh, Wait Punk." Went Ruby. Punk stopped.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded.

"But i want you to keep kissing me." She said. Punk smiled and kissed her again.

As they kissed, Punk grabbed Ruby's breasts.

Ruby moaned at Punk's feel.

Jericho and Yukari went wide eyed.

"Ruby, they're big." He said. She blushed.

"Thanks."

Punk started to work his way through her dress as she moaned.

"Punk." She went.

He almost got the dress off.

"Punk... i'm getting embarrassed." She went.

Punk finished undressing her, he saw her bra and panties. It was purple and pink stripped, both her bra and panties.

"Ruby, you're amazing." Went Punk.

Jericho turned around, and so did Yukari, they didn't expect this at all.

Punk went back to kissing Ruby, as he done that he started to get erect.

Ruby had a feeling that Punk would be getting hard about now, or does that erect dick pressing against her a lie? She went an grabbed it.

"Ruby!" Went Punk, Ruby blinked.

"Did it hurt?" She asked.

"No, you just caught me off guard."

Ruby smiled, Punk was blushing.

"Punk." Went Ruby as she kissed him and got on top of him.

They went back to kissing one another, as they did Ruby felt Punk's dick against her butt.

"You really love me?" she went. Punk nodded.

She smiled and took off her bra and exposed her self.

"So, perfect." Went Punk, he started to suck them.

"Ahhhh." Went Ruby.

Ruby then unzipped Punk's pants and started to stroke his dick.

"Ahh Ruby." He went.

Ruby felt the heat coming from Punk's dick, it made her what to do more to it.

"Punk."

"Yes?"

She moved down towards his dick and stared at it.

Punk blushed as she looked up and down at it.

She then licked. Punk jumped.

"Ahhh." He went.

She did it more and more. As she did it she looked at his expression with each lick, it looked like he was emjoying it.

"Ruby... " He went. She looked him. She smiled.

"Am i doing it right?" She asked. He nodded.

She kept licking, then decided to do something more.

She started to suck it.

"AHHH Ruby, ahhhh." Punk went. He was enjoying this.

Ruby looked at Punk's expressions as she was sucking his dick.

"He's really enjoying this." She thought. She then remembered him sucking her breasts, then an idea came to her.

She stopped sucking his dick.

"Ruby?"

She placed his dick in between her boobs, and started to move them.

"Ahhh.. a paizuri?" Went Punk. Ruby looked at his face and smiled with each movement.

Punk was really enjoying this, but wanted Ruby to as well.

"Ruby wait." He said. She stopped.

Punk told her to climb on top and turn 180. They were in 69.

"Punk?" She went.

Punk pushed aside her panties and saw her perfect flower.

"It's beautiful." He said. She blushed.

He started to lick her.

"Ahhh Punk." She went.

Punk licked and sucked her flower, and Ruby continued her paizuri once she saw Punk's dick.

"Ruby breasts are so good, i wanna cum but not now." Went Punk. He then got an idea once he felt Ruby start to tense up.

"Ruby."

She turned to face him.

"Punk."

They kissed.

Ruby felt Punk's dick against her ass, and blushed.

"Punk." She went.

He smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She moved back a bit and position herself above his dick. He was mad blushing red.

"Ruby... are you sure?"

"Punk, i love you more than anything, i want to spend the rest of my days with you." She said.

Punk was on the verge of tears.

"...Ruby, i..." Punk was silenced by Ruby's kiss. They broke apart.

"I... haven't done this before." He went. She blinked.

"So... am i going to be." She went. Punk nodded.

She kissed him hard.

"Punk... are you going to be gentle?" She asked. He nodded.

She slowly descended on to his dick, each push was hard, till finally it was all the way in.

"Ahhhh...emmmm." She went.

"It hurts?" He asked. She nodded.

"How are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine... you can move when you want to." He said.

After a few moments she decided to move.

"Ahhh, ahhh Punk."

"Ruby... ahhhh."

Ruby was going at a good pace, for her 1st time, it was starting to hurt less and feel better.

"Punk its feeling better." She said.

He smiled.

She still kept her pace. As she moved along Punk's dick, he started to grasp her breasts.

"Ahhh." She went. She started to move faster.

As she did that Punk sucked on her nipples, her eyes rolled back.

"Ahh Punk, this feels so GOOD." She said.

"Yeah... IT DOES." He went, he sucked harder.

The pleasure was getting to much, punk wanted to cum, but he didn't want to hurt Ruby.

"Ruby... i'm gonna cum." He told her, She responded by Moving faster.

"Ahh Ruby?" He went.

"I want you to cum, inside." She said. Punk blinked.

"But i could get you pregnant." He said. She stopped and locked eyes.

"I wouldn't mind if i got pregnant, as long as it's with you." She said. Punk was shedding tears of joy.

"Ruby."

"Punk."

She started to move fast again.

"Ahh." They went.

"Ruby i'm cumming."

"I... am too, AHHH."

"AHHHHHHHHH."

"RUBY."

"PHIL."

They then kissed each other as they came.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM."

As Punk filled Ruby with his load, Jericho and Yukari blushed after overhearing everything.

Once Punk was done, he fell back and Ruby laid on top of him.

They were breathing, after such an intimate time, they were happy, to be with one another.

Jericho decided it was time to leave, and Yukari followed.

Ruby and Punk eyed each other.

"Punk."

"Ruby."

They kissed.

Jericho and Yukari entered the dorm. They stood at the door embarrassed from the scene of Punk and Ruby.

"I need a shower." Jericho said.

He went to the dorm showers, instead of the one in Edge's room, because he wanted Christian and Kurumu to have privacy.

Jericho was only in his speedo, as he let the water run.

"Why, why did i stay... why didn't i leave." He thought to himself.

"Jericho." Went a Voice. The figure grabbed him from behind.

"YUKARI." He went. He turned and saw her with only with a bathing suit on.

Jericho blushed at the situation.

"Um... Yukari." He went.

She started to undress.

"AHHH YUKARI." He went.

She was naked and Jericho saw from her b cup chest, and pussy. He blushed red.

"Yukari..."

She got closer and closer. She saw Jericho's erection.

"Um... Jericho." She went.

He blinked.

She pointed.

He blushed red.

"Ahhhh..."

Jericho was embarrassed, but might as well right?

He sighed then pulled down his speedo, Yukari blushed.

"Wow, it's..."

Jericho looked at her.

She grabbed it and started to stroke it.

"Ahhh Yukari."

She started to lick it.

"Yukari... don't you think this is so sudden?"

She looked at him, she sucked his dick.

"AHHHHHHHHHH."

Yukari smiled at her love.

Yukari was getting wet.

"Ahhhhh." Jericho was about to cum.

"Yukari i'm gonna, i'm gonna CUM."

Yukari stopped.

"Yu...Yukari?" He went.

She laid on the ground in front of him.

"If your gonna cum..." She opened up her pussy.

"Then do it here." She said. Jericho was mad blushing.

"What..." He went.

"I want you Jericho, you know i love you, and i want you to be my 1st." She said. Jericho gulped.

He went down and started to suck her pussy.

"Jer... JERICHO." She went. Her pussy was really wet.

"Yukari." Went Jericho, he want her to enjoy it, and he didn't to hurt her when he insert it.

"Jericho... stop teasing me please." She said. Jericho stopped.

He looked at Yukari's body, the sight before him was so sexy, it made him bust a bit.

"Ahh.." He went.

The amount that came out landed on Yukari's face, she licked it.

"It's... SWEET?" She went.

"It is?" He asked. She nodded.

Jericho eats almost like a vegetarian.

Jericho position himself and got ready.

"Are you ready Yukari?" He asked.

She nodded. Jericho inserted his dick into her pussy.

"Ahhhh... Jericho."

"Yukari."

It went all the way in, it touched her womb.

"Ahhh it's all the way in, it really hurts." She went.

Jericho didn't move, he wanted her to adjust to the feeling.

"Just tell me when your ready." He said. She started to cry.

"Yukari?" He went.

"My 1st tine... and it's not in a romantic setting." She said. Jericho looked down. He then remembered.

"Code." He said.

His right hand brought out numbers and he put them in a sequence.

Then a chip came and he crushed it, in a few moments the shower room became a room filled with hearts, and love seats, and in the middle of the room was a heart shaped bed, along each side was a heart pilar.

"Jericho." Yukari said.

He smiled and kissed her.

"Ready?"

She nodded.

Jericho started to move at a good pace for Yukari.

"Ahh Jericho, i.. i love you."

"I love you 2 Yukari." He said. He started to kiss her neck.

"Ahh Jericho." She went. Her body was filled with pleasure as kisses rain up and down her neck.

Jericho went back to kissing her.

"Yukari, you're so beautiful." He said. She blushed more than she already was.

"Jericho, you're... " She paused.

Jericho smiled at her.

"Ahh, Yukari... i'm about to cum." He said.

Yukari looked at him.

"Give me your love, my...my... MY LOVELY PRINCE CHARMING, MY KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR." She went. She blushed way more now.

Jericho chuckled.

"Are you sure my.. queen." Went Jericho. Yukari blinked.

"It's supposed to be princess." She said.

Jericho just smiled and kissed her.

"Yukari...Yukari."

"Jericho... Jericho."

"I'M GONNA CUM"

Jericho went even faster as they were cumming.

"AhhhhhHHHHHHH." They went as they came.

They kissed each other as Jericho filled Yukari with his load.

He pulled out once he was done.

Reluctantly, he returned the setting to normal.

He looked at Yukari as she looked at her cum filled pussy.

"Jericho..." She went.

"Yukari." He went.

She got up and went to him, he got on one knee.

They kissed.

Christian was starting to wake up, once he did he looked around, he was back at his room at Yokai, and he felt like his normal self.

"They did it." He said. He felt something move around his room.

He looked and saw Kurumu. He blushed red.

"Kurumu." He went. He then remembered everything.

"I'm sorry... Kurumu .. for everything." He said lowly as he tried to get up. Kurumu held him back.

"You're forgiven." She said. He jumped.

"Kurumu." He went.

"Christian."

They locked eyes.

"Kurumu... i'm sorry for everything, i don't deserve you, i... i was a jerk to you." He said. She blinked.

"What do you mean... You're my destined one, my love." She said.

"I mean... i kept a secret from you, and i never had the guts to say it... i'm sorry, i've even hurt you more by leaving you alone... and..." Christian was stopped by her kiss.

"Kurumu." He went.

"All of that was cause you're were controlled by that venom." She said. Christian looked her in the eyes.

"Kurumu." He said.

She kissed him deep.

"I love you, William, i never want anyone besides you, i want to be with you forever." She said.

He started to cry.

"Kurumu... i love you." He went. They were getting passionate.

"And Christian?" She said.

He looked at her with loving eyes.

"It's after wrestlemania." She said. He blinked then remembered.

"Oh." He was red.

She took off her top and exposed her e cup chest.

"I have on no bra, and no panties, just for you." She said.

Christian blushed. He got erected.

"Kurumu... are you sure?" He asked as she pulled down her pants. She got back on top, removed his pants and saw his dick.

"I am... i love you, it's annoying to hear it time and again like a broken record,but what else can i say, i love you." She was shedding tears.

"Kurumu."

She sucked his dick, getting it warmed up.

"Ahhh Kurumu." Went Christian.

She then gave him a paizuri.

As she gave the paizuri she shifted her lower body to the face of Christan's.

"Don't forget about ." Went Kurumu.

Christian licked her pussy like a person in need of water. He missed her taste so much.

"Ahh Christian, your tongue." She went.

She sucked him and he did the same to her.

"Kurumu.. Kurumu." He went. She then stopped. He blinked.

She turned her body.

"Christian." She went.

"Kurumu." He said.

They kissed.

She got into position.

"Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded.

She slowly sat on to his dick, till it was all the way in.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH." She went.

"Ahhh." Went Christian.

Christian looked as blood was coming from her pussy.

"Kurumu." He went. She started to cry.

"Kurumu... what's wrong?" He asked.

"A succubus's greatest prize is their hymen, and you have broken it." She said.

"Really?"

She nodded.

"It's like an honor to have a succubus's 1st time, and i'm happy that you were my 1st.. even though i wasn't yours." She said.

Christian smiled.

"Well, this is the 1st time that wasn't a human." He said. She blinked, then smiled.

"I'll take it." She said. She started to move.

"Ahhh, your pussy, it's really tight." He said.

"A succubus pussy is the tightest pussy there is." She said.

Christian was getting lost in her pussy, it was so good.

"Ahh ahhh Kurumu." Christian started to grab her breasts.

"Ahhhh." She went.

Her pussy was so good, as Christian's shaft entered her.

"So good, ah ah ahhhhh." She went.

"Ah ah i love you Kurumu."

"I love you too Christian."

They began to move faster and faster.

"Ahh Kurumu... i'm going to cum."

"Christian i'm gonna cum to." She said.

She moved faster.

"Wait Kurumu... i'm about to cum, you got to get off or you may become pregnant." He said.

She looked at him.

"Remember what i said about my race?" She said. He blinked then nodded, he then smiled.

"No matter what i will be with you Kurumu forever." He said.

"Same." She replied.

They moved even faster.

"AHHH, I'M CUMMIN... AHHH AHHHHH." They went as they came.

"I LOVE YOUUUUUUU." They went.

Christian's load was released like a cannon inside her pussy. He was happy to be with Kurumu, he really loves her.

After he was done, Kurumu landed on top of him.

"Christian."

"Kurumu."

They kissed.

They then cuddled.

"I think we better go now, before someone comes in." Christian said.

Kurumu smiled.

"I don't wanna go yet." She said. Christian smiled at her.

They went back to Cuddleing and went sound asleep.

Mizore and Edge were at the cliff where edge told Miozre he loved her.

"Such an event happened here." Edge said. Mizore looked at him.

"An event that changed out lives forever." She said as they went into an embrace.

"And i will never forget the day." Edge said.

"Me neither." Mizore said.

They kissed one another. They got passionate with each other.

"Edge." Went Mizore.

"Mizore." Went Edge.

They kiss more and more with passion.

Edge grasped her breasts.

"Ahhh." She went.

Edge took off her top and removed her bra and sucked her c cup chest.

"Ahh Edge." She went.

She started to rub his pants.

"Mizore..." Went Edge she smiled.

She went down and unzip his pants, he was erected.

"Edge." She smiled as she stared at his dick. She started to suck it.

"AHHHH... Mizore." He went.

She sucked it with pure passion, she love Edge, he was everything to her, and she was everything to him.

She sucked his dick faster and faster.

"Ahh Mizore." Went Edge. She stopped and gave him a paizuri.

"Ahhh." Went Edge.

Mizore smiled at her love, and blushed, he did the same.

"Mizore... wait." He said. She stopped. Edge laid on the ground and she came to him. They kissed. Edge took over and got on top of her.

He started to kiss from her neck down to her nipples and lower, she was getting tingles in her spine.

"AHHHH... EDGE." She went.

Edge then pulled down her skirt and panties. She blushed.

Edge smiled and started to lick her pussy.

"Ahhh..mmmmm." She went.

Edge tongued all around her pussy.

"Edge." She went. He looked at her.

"I want top." She said.

He nodded. She got top. She stroked his dick as they kissed.

"Edge..."

"Yes Mizore?" He said.

"I ... let's fuck." She said. Edge blushed.

"What?"

"I'm think i'm ready for my 1st time." She said. She got into position.

"Mi..Mizore." He went.

"Edge i want my love to be my 1st, and you're the one i love." She said.

"And you're the one i love too." He said.

They kissed.

"Are you really sure, this is a special moment for you... and me... since i never.. you know." Went Edge. Mizore smiled.

"We'll go slow." She said. Edge nodded.

Mizore descended onto Edge's dick, breaking her hymen in the process.

"AHHHHH, IT HURTS." She went.

"Ahhhh, it's tight and Cold." Went Edge.

Mizore looked at Edge who was blushing.

"Edge."

He looked at her, they kissed.

"You can move when you're ready." Edge said. Mizore nodded.

They kissed once more, then Mizore started to move.

"Ahh, ahh, ahhh, it's really hard, it's all the way in." Went Mizore.

She kept her pace as Edge face was getting filled with pleasure.

"Ahh, i, never done it with a monster... before, but i wouldn't call a snow woman a monster." Edge said. Mizore looked at him.

"Ahh, really?" She asked. He nodded.

"Then what do you think of a snow woman?"

Edge smiled."That's easy."

Edge kissed her.

"An angel." He said. Mizore blushed.

Edge started to move, prompting Mizore to move as well.

"Ahh, ahhh, ahhh." Went them both.

Edge and Mizore locked hands and kissed.

Mizore moved faster.

"Ahhh, ahh Mizore, your pussy is too tight, it's cold yet warm, i'm going nuts." He said.

Mizore responded by moving faster. Her and Edge's eyes rolled back and their tongues cameout.

"AHH, AHH, AHHHHHH." They went.

"Edge, i'm ahhhhhhh." Went Mizore.

"Ahhh, Mizore, i'm gonna Cum." Went Edge.

"It's okay, i'm gonna cum too, please cum inside."

Edge blinked.

"Mizore... you could get pregnant." Edge said.

Mizore looked at him.

"It's fine, besides... my race is, dying..." She said.

Edge blinked.

"What?" He went.

She told him about the ages that a snow woman can get pregnant and that's effected the amount of Yuki-onna.

 **I DON'T KNOW HOW THEY SAID IT IN THE ANIME, I THINK THEY SAID SNOW WOMAN OR FAIRY BUT YEAH I FORGOT AND I AIN'T GOT TIME TO LOOK IT UP AND THE AGE THING  
**

Edge looked at Mizore with sad eyes. He then moved quickly and fast.

"Ahhh Edge." Went Mizore.

"If you get pregnant, then the day our child is born will be another one of the happiest days of my life, i don't want your race to die out." Went Edge.

Mizore smiled as edge and her moved in such a fast passionate manner.

"I'M GONNA CUM." They went. "CUMMMMINNNNNNNGGGGGG, AHHHHH."

"I LOVE YOU MIZORE."

"I LOVE YOU ADAM."

They came.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH."

Edge filled Mizore's womb with so much cum, it was overflowed.

"Ahhhhhhh." They went. Mizore landed on top of Edge.

Edge and Mizore locked eyes.

"Edge."

"Mizore."

They kissed.

They then got dress, and continued to look over the scene infront of them.

"Edge." Went a voice.

Edge and Mizore blinked, they turned around.

It was Christian and Kurumu.

Edge and Christian smiled and went an hugged one another.

"It's good to have you back man." Edge said.

"Thanks." Christian replied.

Kurumu then walked over to Mizore.

She sniffed her.

"Hmm, what's up?" She asked.

"Um, no reason, you just smell alot like sex." Kurumu said. Mizore blinked.

"Speaking of sex... did you 2?" She asked. Kurumu blushed.

"Yes, we did... and i guess you 2 did it as well?" Went Kurumu. Mizore blushed.

"Ye...yeah." She said.

"Hey Kurumu." Went Christian.

Kurumu gave a 2 finger peace sign to Mizore and ran to Christian an into his arms.

Edge went back to Mizore and kissed her.

Christian and Kurumu did the same to one another.

Then out of both Edge and Christian's pockets.

Mizore and Kurumu noticed.

"Edge what's that?"

"Um Christian what's that?"

The 2 blinked and turned around, there were 2 rings on the ground, each one of them had 2 rings on them.

Edge and Christian blushed.

"Shit."They went.

Mizore quickly got edge's 2 rings, and Kurumu did the same to Christian.

"WHAT ARE THESE?!" They said to their lover.

"I can explain." They said.

Mizore and Kurumu threw the rings.

"Have you been... CHEATING ON ME, OR WERE YOU CHEATING WITH ME!?" The 2 went.

Edge and Christian looked over at each other and sighed.

They looked to the scene.

"It's a perfect time." They said lowly.

Edge and Christian picked up their rings and put them on, leaving 2, 1 for their other.

Edge looked at Mizore, she was crying. Same for Christian and Kurumu.

They took their loves hands.

"Who's the other?!" The girls said.

Edge and Christian smiled.

"There's no other... it's only you." Went Edge and Christian to their loves.

They got on one knee.

"Kurumu, when 1st saw you, you were such a lovely looking girl, and over time, my feelings for you grew more and more." Went Christian. Kurumu blushed.

"I've had loved before, but never have i been more in love than when i feel in love with you, i'm so lucky to have a girl like you, I want to spend the rest of my days with you." He said. Kurumu started to cry.

"Mizore... when i saw you, you looked like a girl looking for trouble, you were mysterious and cold, but you warmed my heart." Went Edge. Mizore was pink.

"When i told you i was in love with you, i got scare that you were just gonna toy with me afterwards, but now i'm happy to know you really loved me as 're an amazing girl with a personality that's unique, you're special to me, you're the world to me." Went Edge. Mizore was crying.

"Edge." Went Mizore.

"Christian." Went Kurumu.

They then brought out their remaining ring.

 **STARTS PLAYING: TRUE MY HEART BY MIKU HATSUNE... YEAH YEAH FUCK OFF  
**

"I love you Kurumu Korono." Went Christian.

"I love you Mizore Shirayuki." Went Edge.

They blushed full red.

"WILL YOU..." They paused.

"Yes?" The girls said.

"Will you.."

"Yes?"

"MARRY ME?!" They 2 said with full force.

Mizore and Kurumu went wide eyed.

"Oh... William." Went Kurumu.

"A... Adam.." Went Mizore.

"YES!" The 2 girls said as the rings went on to their fingers.

Edge and Christian then kissed they significant other.

Tears went down the pairs faces.

Kurumu and Christian embraced each other, and Edge and Mizore did the same. After a few moments, they looked out onto the scene in front of them, it was lovely, the sky was blue and bright.

Yukari and Jericho were out walking, when Jericho tripped over on something.

"Shoot." Went Jericho.

Yukari went to help him up but saw something that looked like rings.

"Hey Jericho, what's that... rings?" She asked. Jericho jumped.

"Ahhh..." Went Y2J.

Yukari picked them up.

"They are rings... JERICHO WHY DO YOU HAVE THESE RINGS?" She asked. Jericho quickly took them.

"Um... these are um." Jericho was nervous.

"Chris." She went.

Jericho sighed and got on one knee, he took her hand.

"Yukari... i don;t know how to say this, but i'm gonna." Went Y2J.

Yukari blinked.

"Yukari, you're special girl, you're unique, amazing and sweet, you're nothing like i have seen before."

Yukari blushed.

"Remembered the day i saved your from the dick class rep?" Jericho said. She nodded.

"It was then on i started to wonder more about you, you could say i was falling for you, and in the end i did, i love you." Y2J Said. Yukari started to shed tears.

"Jericho... what are you..." She blinked, are you pro..." She paused as Jericho got out the ring.

"Yukari Sendo, I Christopher Irvine, Y2J Chris Jericho, I love you, and i want to spend the rest of my days with you." He said.

"Are you saying this because we had sex." She said. He shook his head.

"Even if we didn't i still wanted to do this, because i want to be with you forever." Jericho said.

Yukari was shedding tears.

"Yukari Sendo, Will you marry me." Went Jericho.

Yukari's eyes were filled with hearts.

"Yes, Chris, Yes i will." Went Yukari. Jericho put the ring on her finger and they kissed, after a minute they continued to walk.

Punk and Ruby were leaving Punk's house,but he dropped something.

"Oh boy." He went.

"I'll get it." Went Ruby.

"No wait." Went Punk.

Ruby picked up 2 rings, she blinked.

"PUNK... WHAT IS THIS?!" She said.

"It's not what you think." He said. She threw them aside, he ran to the ring and picked them up.

"Ruby allow me to explain." Ruby had tears.

"You said you loved me." She said.

"I do, just..." Punk sighed as he took a knee.

"Ruby... i'm not go with these things but... i'm gonna try." He said.

Ruby blinked.

"Ruby when i saw you, even though i was struck by your vines, i saw your beauty, you glistening looks you're beaming face, you took my breath away.. literally." Went Punk.

Ruby blinked more.

"That day we spent together on the beach, i will never forget, especially when we kissed, from then on i wanted to be with you, and now here we are, after i had accidentally killed your parents, after all the bad stuff here we are."

Ruby started to cry.

"I know i can't go back in time, sadly and fix it, and if i did, we may never had met again." He said.

"Punk."

"Ruby, i know you've been though lots, and i feel i have too, i want to go though the hardships with you, i want to be the shoulder you cry on, the one who you love at night..."

Ruby blushed.

"I LOVE YOU Ruby Tojo.. Will You Marry me." Went Punk. Ruby blushed Full red.

"Phil... Yes... YES I WILL." She said. Punk put the ring on her finger and gave her a kiss.

"I love you." They said to each other.

Tsukune was dazed as Inner Moka looked at him.

She smirked, she noticed an open drawer nearby.

"What's in here?" She said.

She saw a white and pink box, she opened it. She blushed red. Then thought for a moment and grew tears.

"Are you kidding."

She took what was inside and went on top of Tsukune.

"Ahhh... Moka?" He went, She had some tears.

"Do you love me, Tsukune ?" She asked, He nodded.

She pulled him off the bed and on to his knees.

"Then what's these?" Went Moka. She showed 2 rings.

"Oh those, the rings i wanted, so i can propose to you." He said like a moron.

"What!." She went. Tsukune looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"So, is it really my other side you care about huh?" Went Inner Moka. Tsukune blinked.

"Moka... you're acting not like yourself today." He said.

"...Damn it... don't you see... All you care about is my other side, WHAT ABOUT ME?" She said.

"What."

"Never mind, if you want to propose to my other half, you fucking can... i won't fucking care." She said, she was about to attach the rosary, but Tsukune stopped her.

"Moka, talk to me." He said. She sighed.

"Well, remembered when i said, i love you." She said. He nodded.

"I didn't say it towards our sex, i really meant it, i guess, i thought that i had someone who can love me in the inside, instead of the outside." Moka Said. Tsukune looked at the girl and went wide eyed... she had a tear.

"Moka." He said. She looked at him.

He got on one knee.

"Inner Moka Akashiya... you may not be like your outside self, but that doesn't matter to me, i love you both." He said.

Inner Moka went Wide eyed.

"I spent more time with your outer self, i never truly got to know you, till now." He said.

"And after everything, i want to love you just as much as your outer self." He said.

Moka was blushing, she was really blushing.

"Moka Akashiya... I hope your other side with say yes, and i hope you do to..." He said.

Moka was still blushing.

"Moka... will you marry me?" Tsukune asked.

Moka blinked.

"Tsukune... do you mean that?" She asked. He nodded.

Moka smiled, SHE SMILED.

"Yes, i will marry you." She said. He slipped on the ring to her finger.

Moka smiled.

She gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Now all you need is approval from my other half, and you're good." She said as she took off the ring and gave it to Tsukune.

She then put on the rosary.

Outer Moka was back.

"Tsukune?" She went, She saw him on the ground.

"What are you... AHHHHH?" Went Moka. She saw the ring.

"Moka Akashiya, ever since we met, you were the most beautiful girl i have ever met, you're sweet, innocent, kind, and gentle, every time i'm with you, i get butterflies in my gut, i worry about messing up, but i'm glad i don't."

"Tsukune." She went. She started to cry.

"Moka I love you, i really really Love you... i want to be with you forever." He said.

"Tsukune." She said.

"Moka... Will you marry me?" He asked.

She cried.

"Oh Tsukune... i will, yes i will." Went Moka.

Tsukune put the ring back on her finger and kissed him.

They then hugged.

 **Song ends**

A few minutes later, Edge,Christian,Punk,Tsukune,Moka,Kurumu,Mizore, and Ruby were all in front of a warehouse.

"So... is it true?" Went Christian to the dudes.

"What?"

Christian was about to say his question, but was interrupted by the arrival of 2 people.

Jericho and Yukari showed up.

"Hey guys, great you're all here." He said to them.

"Follow me," Jericho said.

Everyone followed him into the warehouse, after abit of walking, Jericho used the code and activated an elevator like thing.

Once it opened Everyone followed Jericho still.

"Stop." He said. They listened.

"Code." He said.

He input a sequence.

Then something showed up, and after that lights came on allover the warehouse, you see big screens and cpus everywhere.

"Wow." Went the others.

"Jericho what is this?" Asked Yukari.

Jericho went over to a computer, and show some stuff on the screens.

It was the outside of the warehouse, and the school as well and a few other rooms.

"This is what i call the watch house, this is also why i haven't be around much after the trip." Jericho said. He then blinked.

"Punk, can you go get Ginei?" He asked. Punk nodded.

A minute later.

"WOW." Went Gin.

He saw how the warehouse look and he even saw the screens and recognized a few of the places.

"Hey.. isn't that the girls locker room over there?" Went Gin.

Jericho blinked.

"GINEI, COME HERE." He said. Gin went to him.

"You know, you maybe a teach, but can you please calm down, i haven't done anything bad?" He said.

"I know i just want you next to me." He said.

"Alright were was i.. oh yeah, about this place."

"I found this place a few weeks before the trip and the summer break, i found that this place has a real good connection from here and all over, so i made this place a base for me, to keep an eye on the school and around for trouble."

Jericho looked at Gin.

"Speaking of Trouble, you might want to consider these girls out of your league Ginei." Jericho said.

He blinked.

"What."

Jericho pointed to everyone's ring fingers, everyone had a ring.

"WHAT!" Went Gin.

"Waa waa waa waaaaaaaaa." Went Jericho who smirked.

Everyone looked at one another, apparently they all had the same idea.

"Also now because of this, we have more links than ever, like say you had like a game console or something, you can play/ or communicate with people in the Human world." Went Jericho. Everyone blinked.

"Jericho... How?!" Went Tsukune.

"I did a few things and got a connection to the human world from there for here, so in other words, as long as this stands, we have more electronic freedom, and um security." Jericho said.

"You know , that the headmaster must hear this." Went Ruby.

"I been told him." Jericho said. Ruby blinked.

"Hey Ruby... um i wanna ask, how did you get yourself another wand again?" Yukari asked.

"The headmaster." Punk said." Ruby blinked.

"I was suppose to say that." Went Ruby. Punk smiled.

"Yeah, but it's a long story." Punk said.

Jericho smiled.

"So that's it, let's go." Jericho said. Everyone, including Ginei left.

"Well.. i got some stuff to do before the new year starts." Went Ginei, he was off.

"... Oh yeah, hey guys i wanted to ask, is it true are dorms are co'ed now?" Asked Christian.

Edge, Jericho, and Punk blinked.

"WHAT?!" Went Punk and Jericho.

"WHO TOLD YOU THAT?" Went Edge.

"Kurumu."

 **Flashback**

Christian woke up from what was a perfect event in his life, he and Kurumu made love to each other, they were destined to be together forever.

Christian got up, waking up Kurumu.

"Where are you going, hmm?" Went Kurumu.

"I just wonder where edge is that's all, want him to know every things okay." Christian said.

Kurumu smiled.

"Um, you might wanna go, before you get found Kurumu." He said.

She smirked. "Why would i, after all this is my dorm as well." She said. Christian blinked.

"What?"

"Well during the battle with Kuyo, he had damaged the girls dorms, so we had to make the remaining dorms co'ed." She said.

"Oh... but wait so this dorm." He froze.

"Is also mine." She said as she kissed him.

"That's sounds like a joke... but if not then it's that we're in the same dorm... i just wish the same room." he said.

"You can still visit me." She said. He nodded.

"But to be with you in the same place is so great." He thought to himself.

He then went and grabbed something and went out the door with Kurumu.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Edge, Jericho and Punk blinked.

They were gonna asked Kurumu, but looked towards Tsukune instead.

"TSUKUNE IS THIS TRUE?" They asked. He nodded.

"We're all in the same dorm really." Went Moka."

Edge and Jericho smiled knowing they are going to be in the same dorm with the one they love.

Punk then remembered the battle with Kuyo.

"Oh hey, guys, i just remembered, that fuck tard Kuyo, he mentioned being the strongest there is." Punk said.

"Well it's obvious Moka's the strongest." Tsukune said. Punk laughed.

"Not anymore." He said.

Everyone blinked.

"The strongest here is her, the strongest really is..." Punk paused, he brought of his finger.

Everyone looked at him.

Then like Phoenix wright or you know serious lawyer type with the finger pointing, he pointed at one person.

"JERICHO." He said. Everyone blinked.

"Me?" He went, Punk nodded.

"Moka managed to beat him at his strongest form, thanks to Tsukune's blood, but when Jericho fought him, he wasn't breaking a sweat." Punk said.

Jericho nodded.

"Also." Punk went on.

"Jericho has fused with many a navi, and the legendary cyber beasts right?" Punk said. Jericho nodded.

"You even told me of something you did, that was never done before, EVER." Punk said.

"Yep..." Went Jericho.

"But to be honest i think that Moka's training from years before hand would have affected her original power that was growing if it continued." Jericho said.

Everyone blinked.

"WAIT A MINUTE." Went Inner Moka inside the rosary.

Moka looked at the rosary.

"Tsukune, i think my inner self wants to get out." She said.

He nodded and pulled the rosary. Then came inner Moka.

"HEY." She went. Jericho blinked.

"Hey Moka, nice to see you again." Jericho said.

Moka stared at Jericho and started to piece things together.

"Wait a minute...No did Punk say you were stronger than me?" She said.

"I know i'm stronger than your family." Jericho said. Everyone except Punk blinked.

"My family is the strongest there is, you would have to be something special to even last a bit against them."

Jericho giggled.

"Well, i wasn't back then but i am now." Went Jericho. Moka blinked.

"WHAT."

"You don't remember." Jericho paused.

 **HERE IT COMES.**

"Moka, i used to train you." Jericho said.

 **STARTS PLAYING: CAST ROLL FROM MEGAMAN X**

"WHAT!" She went.

"I must say everything has changed since then, i wonder if i was still training you, would you be just as strong as me." Went Jericho.

"Wow, my other self, knew Jericho before us... how?" Went Outer Moka in inner Moka's mind.

Everyone was just shocked.

"If you guys want to know, her father wanted a special trainer for her when she was young, but after some time i was told to stop training her... i won't tell you the reason why now, or who brought me to them, just know i trained her." Jericho said.

Everyone was still shocked.

"By the way, what punk said about what i did, i managed to control the power of the cyber beasts and gained the ability to combine their powers, but it comes with a price, a price that can ruin me, so i don't do it unless i need to." Jericho said.

Moka just smirked and got back her rosary. Before she reconnected her rosary, she kissed Tsukune on the lips, then sucked his blood.

Everyone was just wide eyed.

Moka's outer self came back.

She looked at Tsukune.

"Um Tsukune." She went.

He smiled at her.

"Guys... it's time." Went Edge.

Everyone blinked.

"It's pose time, finally." Went Edge. Everyone smiled.

Tsukune got his phone ready.

"Hey Tsukune." Went Jericho. Tsukune looked at him.

"Code."

Jericho input a few numbers then Tsukune's phone flashed.

"We're set." Went Jericho.

Everyone got together, this was a special one.

They linked arms with each other, and gave a warming smile.

Why was that the pic, BLAME Gin.

"Hey, i want in." Went GIn who came back to check on the guys.

The guys sighed.

But Edge smiled.

"you know what, Gin, you're our friend, come on." Edge said.

"Really... you're not joking?" He asked.

"Not this time." Edge said.

Gin got in between Jericho and Punk, trust he would have went to the girls, but, you know, gotta respect.

The pic was taken.

Tsukune went to get his phone, but then the pic, showed up like on a projector.

"Whoa." Went Tsukune.

"You're welcome." Went Jericho.

"Wow." Went the others, Jericho is a special person.

"Well, i gotta go, see ya guys." Went Ginei.

He was off.

Everyone waited then got ready for another picture, the real one.

"Ready?" Went Edge. Everyone nodded.

 **STARTS PLAYING:TRUE MY HEART BY MIKU HATSUNE**

"Then for the benefit of those with flash photography, we present a special 5 second pose, called, a new beginning." Went Edge.

The pic was took, everyone had their love in an embrace, the girls were wrapped by the guys from the back, like how you see someone come up from behind and hug you, it was like that.

Everyone smiled at the pic, then sniffing was heard.

The guys jumped, they looked an saw Moka sniffing.

"... not again."

"Tsukune." Went Moka.

He turned to face her.

"Wait Moka." He said.

Too late

"You smell good." She said. She bit him.

CHUU!

"Ahhhh." Went Tsukune.

Everyone laughed, such romance. But, yeah it wasn't over.

Moka went over to Jericho.

He blinked.

"MOKA WAIT A MINUTE."

"Sorry Jericho."

CHUU!

"GAAAAAAAA." Went Jericho. Yukari was mad.

Punk laughed at Jericho's situation.

Too bad for him.

She went over to Punk.

He blinked.

"Ahhh wait Moka." Punk said.

"Punk you smell really good." She said.

CHUU!

"AHHHHH." He went. Ruby was upset.

Edge and Christian just laughed.

Then She went to Christian.

"AHAHAHAHAHA... OH WAIT." Went Christian.

"Christian you smell good." Went Moka.

"NO."

CHUU!

"AHHHHHH." Went Christian, Kurumu was enraged.

Edge was laughing like a hyena.

"AHAHAHAHAHA."

Moka didn't stop.

CHUU!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." Went Edge. Mizore was angry.

"Sorry..." Went Moka.

"HEY!" Went the girls. Moka turned.

"eh...heheh." Went Moka.

"What was that for?" Went Ruby.

"Are you trying to kill them?" Went Yukari.

"You already got a man to drink." Went Kurumu.

"Yeah, why you go for ours too." Went Mizore.

"Sorry their blood is too good." Went Moka.

Tsukune stood up but then fell down.

Moka turned around and saw Tsukune flop.

"Hey Tsukune are you alright?" She asked. He looked at her and nodded.

They looked eyes.

"Moka."

"Tsukune."

"Moka."

"Tsukune."

"Oh Moka."

"Oh Tsukune."

They then kissed.

The girls just blinked and looked at their others.

"I can't believe i'm saying this but, Tsukune and Moka look cute together." Kurumu said.

"Wait, those 2, what about me and Jericho?" Went Yukari.

"I'd say childish or pedo like." Went Kurumu. Yukari got mad.

Ruby giggled. She walked back over to Punk.

"If anything, me and Punk are more romantic." Went Ruby.

The other girls eyed her.

Kurumu and Yukari rushed to their other, so did Mizore.

"What was that?" Went Kurumu.

Ruby just smirked.

"There's nothing more romantic than a kiss." She said.

"Well... i can get a kiss too." Went Kurumu.

"Yeah me too." Went Yukari.

Mizore just looked at them.

Ruby smirked, an looked at Punk who was blushing.

"Punk." She said. He looked at her.

"Kisu?" She said. He blushed.

Kurumu and Yukari looked at them, then their loves.

"Jericho." Went Yukari.

He looked at her, she smiled.

"Jericho." She went as she got closer.

Kurumu was getting annoyed.

"Christian." She said.

Christian blinked. She was close.

"Kiss me." She said. He was red.

"What?"

Mizore looked on shaking her head. Edge looked at her.

"I see how one doesn't want to follow the others." Went Edge.

"That's because if i want a kiss you know when i want one." She said.

"Well, do you want one?" He asked.

She nodded.

Tsukune and Moka looked over at the others and smiled, they face each other once again.

 **HOPEFULLY YOU CAN FOLLOW THIS ONE.**

"Tsukune."

"Moka."

"Punk."

"Ruby."

"Jericho."

"Yukari."

"Christian."

"Kurumu."

And finally.

"Edge."

"Mizore."

"I Love you."

SMOCH

Omoi wa yasashii kisu de(My feelings are to give you a sweet kiss)

 **THE END... OF THE 1ST HALF**

 **SONG ENDS**

* * *

 **THAT'S IT THAT'S THE END... OF THE 1ST HALF, EVERYONE PLEASE GO CHECK OUT MY POLLS FOR THE THEMES OF THE 2ND HALF, THE SOONER YOU DO THIS, THE SOONER THE 2ND PART CAN START, NOW I REALLY LIKE THE 2ND SEASON OF ROSARIO AND VAMPIRE, SO MORE ANIME WATCHING, HOPEFULLY I DON'T MESS UP, ALSO THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE AN APPEARANCE FOR 2 OCS BUT I WAS LAZY SORRY, BY THE WAY I GOT ANEW WORK WAY NOW, FOR THE SUMMER I WILL TRY AND DO 4-8 CHAPTERS A MONTH, LIKE 2 CHAPTERS A WEEK, BUT DURING SCHOOL ITS GONNA BE 1 A WEEK, MOSTLY UM I DON'T THINK I SAID THIS BUT, I'M FUCKING DONE WITH HIGHSCHOOL, FUCK YOU FORDSON, YOU BITCH, UM ANYWAY, THATS THE END OF AWESOMENESS MEETS A PROPOSAL/DEFLOWERING I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR WATCHING NOW OR IN THE FUTURE, AND THE END OF AWESOMENESS COMES TO YOKAI ACADEMY PART1 AGAIN I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR READING NOW OR IN THE FUTURE, PRETTY MUCH EVERYONE WILL SAY THIS CHAPTER SUCK, BUT I WAS PRESSED FOR TIME, SORRY, AND IF YOUR REVIEW IS GONNA BE BAD, I ASKED THAT YOU DON'T REVIEW IT, CAUSE THAT WILL MAKE ME DO WORST, ALSO I FEEL THERE ARE DIFFERENT WAYS FOR MONSTERS TO BE MARRIED, FOR THE ONES WHO HAVE BEEN PROPOSED TO, TELL ME PLEASE, ANYTHING ELSE... UM YEAH I WANTED EVERYONE TO HAVE THEIR 1ST TIME SO YEAH, THERE'S A FEW MORE LIKE PUNK BEING A VIRGIN, YEAH JUST FOR THE STORY, WHO KNOWS IF HE WAS STILL A VIRGIN AT THIS TIME... AND INNER MOKA IS A BIT MORE SOFT, FOR THE STORY OKAY LIKE I SAID BEFORE EXPECT EVERYONE TO ACT DIFFERENT AND THAT'S IT SO I WILL SEE YOU NEXT TIME IN THE 2ND HALF OF AWESOMENESS COMES TO YOKAI ACADEMY AND IN AWESOMENESS RETURNS TO YOKAI, AND UM IN THE 2ND HALF THERE WILL BE LOADS OF ROMANCE CHAPTERS, SO YAY, THIS WILL BE MY BIGGEST STORY, DON'T WORRY WE'RE DOING IT ALL THE WAY TILL GRADUATION YAY, AND NO MORE WORRIES FOR THE ANNIVERSARY THINGS, YEAH... SO THAT'S IT, IF YOU GUYS HURRY I CAN START WRITING IT NOW, DEPENDS ON THE POLL CAUSE I DO WANNA CHANGE THE THEME, DON'T WANNA USE THE ROSARIO VAMPIRE THEM CAUSE I WANT SOMETHING ELSE, SO YEAH IF YOU PEOPLE DON'T I'M GONNA HAVE TO LISTEN TO THE MUSIC AND SELECT MY SELF, SO YEP, GONNA BE LONGER TILL IT'S OUT, AND THAT'S THAT SO UNTIL THEN, UNTIL THEN.**

 **FIND THE 2 WORDS IN THE FOLLOWING LINE/DSKOFS'D[MSL'MF'FSMPROTOFADPSPFPTYPENSFS/...DAH... WE'RE COMING**

 **STARTS PLAYING:YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME BY JIM JOHNSON AND THE WWE. EDGE AND CHRISTIAN THEM** E

 **SEE YOU IN AWESOMENESS COMES TO YOKAI ACADEMY CAPU2**


	24. Awesome returns to Yokai Academy

**I'M BACK Y'ALL AND I'M BACK Y'ALL AND I'm not doing that again I type that out too many times so GUESS WHO'S BACK.. BACK AGAIN… De12now is back…**

 **Edge: THERE YOU GO**

 **Tell a friend, guess who's back guess who's back and you know the rest anyway we are back with the 2nd half of Awesomeness comes to Yokai academy. SO, I'm gonna make this one last as LOOOOOOOOOOOONG as possible. The reason? Because I want it to be an emotional kind and I have some ideas in my head so I'm gonna be using the wiki till I have time to sit down and watch the anime again, I prefer it cause it's quick but the anime gives me better insight so now FINALLY WE CAN GET STARTED IT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE UP IN 2016 BUT SHIT HAPPENED (cough, college, cough, fifa, cough wrestlemania, cough finished 1st ever fanfic coughSO NOW I WANTED TO ASK COULD I INCULDE SOME MUSIC DURING SOME SCENES... especially for Jericho... i'll talk about it later for now... LET'S DO THIS**

 **Starts playing: Super Drive (The anime Gravitation theme)…. Oh yeah forgot NEW THEME YAY**

 **Chapter 15: Awesomeness returns to Yokai Academy**

* * *

It was almost 8 am, there he was standing and waiting.

 **CHANGED UP A BIT OF STUFF HERE… UM HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND**

Adam Copeland aka Edge taught at Yokai academy with William Reso aka Christian. They've been through a lot in the past year, meeting a real life Vampire, a Succubus who happens to be dating Christian. A witch, they found Y2J, met another witch and had Cm Punk join alongside them. But most of all they had meet a snow woman, the snow woman from Edge's past and the snow woman who captured Edge's heart.

Edge looked down at his hand and saw a replica of the ring he gave Mizore, a true showing of love. Ever since he proposed to her things have been a wild ride and he know things will get crazier.

He looked down at his watch, it was almost 8.

"Hey Edge." Went a Voice. He turned to his left and saw Christian.

"Yo Christian." Edge replied as they hi five each other.

"Ready?" Christian asked.

Edge nodded.

"You know it's kind of uncommon for stuff like this to happen, one minute we're in a new place sort of confused, the next we're adjusted and have a wonderful love by our side, along with some great friends." Christian said.

"Hmm, sounds kind of off from you Christian." Edge said.

Christian smiled.

"A man can try to be wise and wonderful, can't he?" He said.

Edge sighed.

"Yoo." Went a voice. The duo turned to the left and saw Jericho and Punk.

"Well look who's early?" Went Jericho.

"That's it, Jericho I think you're insult attempts have gotten weaker." Went Christian.

Jericho smirked.

"Wasn't Trying, besides I got loads I could say to you 'captain charisma'." Jericho said.

Punk sighed.

"Hey… where's Tsukune?" Punk asked. Edge and Christian shrugged.

But a few seconds later. They saw someone in the distance.

"Hey guys." Shouted the person.

They turned and saw Tsukune running.

"Well well, looks like someone just about made it." Edge said.

"Ha ha had a few things to cover that's all." Tsukune said.

They just smiled. The bus then came, and they boarded. They were each talking about their break and what they did, course as they were the bus driver was chuckling.

Edge noticed.

"So from the sound of things you all gotten used to Yokai academy huh?" He said.

"Yep." They all said.

"No fears nothing huh?" He went.

"None what so ever." Tsukune said.

The driver chuckled.

"Well, I advise you all to be cautious, even in times of peace, something will come and bring absolute chaos." He said.

They looked at each other, then just smiled.

Soon they arrive at Yokai academy, once they all got off, the bus driver went on his way.

Edge stretched a bit.

"Man it's good to be back." Edge said. Christian smirked.

Tsukune and Punk nodded. Jericho didn't say a word.

They walked down the path to the school. As they were walking Tsukune soon noticed the place where he, Edge and Christian met Moka, and since then they have been through so much together, it can bring a tear to someone's eye.

Edge and the others see a smile on Tsukune's face.

Then they heard a bike coming. Edge, Christian and Tsukune turned around. They thought it was Moka. But the rider didn't stop coming, Punk and Jericho moved out the way, but Edge, Christian and Tsukune didn't and they got hit.

Punk and Jericho looked on as they took the hit from the rider full on.

Edge and Christian landed on the ground, they felt the pain but they were alright.

"You 2 alright?" Went Y2J.

They both nodded. They looked at Tsukune then they all went wide eyed.

"Um Tsukune..." Went the others. Tsukune had his eyes close from the crash, he looked at the rider whom is a girl whom he was on...

"Shoot... here let me help you..." Went Tsukune as he tried to help her up... and he had his hand on her breast.

'SHIT!' He thought.

The girl looked at Tsukune, then noticed his hand.

"PERVERT!" She went as she hit him.

Edge and the others tried to not laugh.

Tsukune hangs his head low... then she gets closer. He blinks.

"Hmm... you smell good..." She says. He blinks as she licks his wound.

Edge and the others blink.

The girl then kicks Tsukune again and walks away.

"... The hell was that?!" Went Jericho. They all shrugged.

Tsukune was getting off the ground... then noticed she left her bike.

They continued to walk to the school.

And soon they find Yukari and Kurumu... being from the looks of things gropeD by what appears to be freshman girls.

They blinked.

Jericho and Christian had their fists bawled up.

"THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Went the 2.

Yukari and Kurumu turn and sees their lovers.

Yukari ran straight for Jericho and embraced him. Kurumu... ran and covered Christian's face with her breasts.

"Kurumu... gah." Went Christian as he tried to get air.

"Christian I missed you so much." She said.

Yukari shook her head as Kurumu was still holding Christian face with her breasts.

Edge sighed. He felt the air gotten colder. He smiled. He turned and saw her.

"Mizore." He said with a smile.

She then hugs him.

"I missed you." She said.

"I did too." He responds.

"Aw how cute." Went Kurumu as she rolled her eyes.

"Least i'm not killing my man." Mizore said as she let go of edge.

Kurumu released Christian.

"WHAT?!" She went.

"You heard me." Went Mizore. The 2 girls eyed each other.

Edge and Christian sighed.

"Guys, calm down no need to get reckless." Went a voice. Tsukune saw her... his Moka.

"Moka." He went. She looked and saw him. She blushed and so did he.

Jericho wasn't having it.

"Alright this isn't the time or the place." Jericho said.

Moka and Tsukune looked at him.

Then heard movement. A lot of movement.

They look and see the freshmen girls surround Moka... and start... you know.

"Hey." Tsukune said. Moka was shouting to be released... then the girls went off with her. Tsukune was silent.

"So... it looks like this year's gonna be a dyke fest... eh eh..." Jericho said to Punk.

Punk just looked at him.

"Yeah... that was a shit joke." Jericho said. Punk nodded.

"Well... think Moka will be fine?" Went Yukari.

"Gggrrr the hell, how they go from liking me to liking her?" Went Kurumu.

Christian coughed. She turned and rubbed the back of her head.

They were in homeroom now.

"Oh it's great to be back in homeroom... especially with my sweet Christian." She held him tight.

He just smiled.

"Yeah, but so am I." Went Yukari.

"Who asked you?" Went Kurumu.

"Hey." Yukari went.

Class was about to start. It's sure luck that Edge and Christian were to be assistants of the homeroom teacher... Why, cause the plot.

Then the door opens and it's .

This is a surprise... no no.

"Hello class, welcome back, I hope everyone had a good break, who's ready for a great year?" She went with a lot more energy than ever.

The whole class cheered.

Edge and Christian smiled but took notice of her energy... she had a good break it seems.

Outside there's a bat flying around.

 **OH HELL NO**

He's then grabbed.

 **What?**

"Argh let me go, what did I do." went the bat.

The one who grabbed him was a girl.

"I got something for you, a little job." She said.

He blinked.

 **OH GREAT**

The girls were at their shoe lockers, and what did they find a letter from the freshmen girls who admire them. Course Mizore has one that's a stalker.

She just shrugs, she's taken anyway.

Moka blinks as each of them just shrugs except Kurumu, she sighs. a

Moka then opens her locker... and get's covered in letter.

The other 3 blink.

"AW COME ON!" Went Kurumu.

Moka blinks. This is too much.

"hehehe.. oh." She goes as one with a bat on it lands on her.

It's just like the others except this one really, really admires her.

"Wow, whoever this is must really..." She stops talking.

The other 3 look at her face. She has a concerned look.

She reads the last line again... she was gonna die tomorrow at the welcome ceremony.

"What?!" Went Kurumu and Yukari. Mizore wasn't fazed.

It was after school in the news paper club room. Moka was still concern.

Tsukune tried to calm her down.

"It's clearly a prank it has to be, Moka's too nice to be hated." Edge said. Christian nodded. Except Jericho. He had other ideas... her other side.

'If they wanted Moka dead it's because of how strong her real side is, not her soft side.' Jericho thought.

Kurumu and Yukari sighed. They were heading out the door.

"Hey were you guys going?" Went Tsukune.

"To find some recruits for the club." Kurumu said.

"Where's gin, shouldn't he be doing it, he's the president." Went Edge.

"He's probably off doing something perverted." Yukari said.

Everyone sighed.

Yeah gonna edit these parts.

Edge was walking in the hallway along with Christian. Talking about their job.

"We need more activities man, it's getting boring just staying inside." Christian said. Edge nodded.

"Maybe we could use soccer outside, or something, it is getting really boring.." Edge replies. They stop walking. They notice Ruby, Punk, Tsukune and Moka. And Moka looks a bit concern.

"Hey guys." Edge said to the 4.

He and Christian walked over and saw a letter in Moka's hand. She looks scared. Edge and Christian sighed. They looked at Punk and Ruby. Ruby's talking about something, but Edge and Christian don't really care sadly.

Jericho was out in the club recruitment area keeping an Kurumu and Yukari... ya you know why.

Course as they were trying to recruit members they had someone with some words for them.

"YOUR ARTICLES FUCKING SUCK." Went a voice. Jericho looked an saw it was a girl. Course Kurumu was trying to go after her, but more people came by wanting to be recruited.

Jericho smirked. he got a good look at the girl.

"So you're here now... can't wait to meet again." Jericho said as he walked away.

It was now night time, Everyone was in their dorm. Except Jericho he was with Yukari.

He sat on the floor in deep thought. There are many things in his head, by the time he finishes speaking it, wrestlemania would be here again.

Yukari poked his head.

"What now?" He asked.

"Another letter from that mysterious person for Moka popped up, this time on Tsukune's back." She said.

He looked at her.

'She's clearly gotten better.' Jericho thought.

He stood up.

"See ya tomorrow Yukari." He said. He kissed her on the lips. Just to keep her from trying to get him to stay.

She stood there, face red.

Jericho exited the room, and walked to his room.

His mind was full of thoughts, especially thanks to that building his sights on the area has improved.

He then feels something odd within the area. He looks out a nearby window and sees Mizore with her eyes widen. There was ice on the tree.

Jericho moved quickly outside.

"Damn..." Was all Mizore could say.

"Target practice?" Went Jericho. She turned around.

"Just some annoying chick is all." She said.

Jericho nodded.

"Question does her hair look a bit colorful, orange with green eyes?" Went Jericho. Mizore nodded.

"Hmm, I see... night." Jericho went back inside.

"I was right." He said. No one heard him.

The next day Tsukune was walking Moka to school. She didn't get any sleep, thanks to the mysterious person.

They soon meet up with the others. Jericho isn't around.

"Hey Tsukune, Moka..." Went Edge. Moka didn't look great.

"Hey guys..." She said weakly.

Kurumu placed a hand on her shoulder. She smiled.

"Kurumu..." She went.

"Don't worry Moka we all got your back." Yukari said.

Moka sighed.

"Thanks guys." She said.

"You know I've seen this weird chick yesterday, she had orange hair and a weird attitude." Mizore said. Everyone looked at her.

Tsukune blinked. He remembers a girl with such a hair color.

"Wait I think I saw someone who looked like that." Kurumu said.

They then heard a ruckus nearby. They went to check it out.

They went to the auditorium. They saw a girl pissing off 2 guys, who are in their monster form now.

They all blink, they then look at Ms. Nekonome.

"Ms. Nekonome... what's going on?" Asked Edge.

"Well..." Nekonome starts explaining.

Meanwhile Jericho is walking around... he has a purpose... He then hears something from the auditorium.

He sees the others, and then Gin. With a bit of an annoyed face.

He hears everyone's conversation.

"So she's a freshman... of course duh..." He went to himself. No one knows he's there.

Jericho kept silent as some chaos took place, students were throwing chairs. He sighs.

"Some things will never change..." He goes, he then looks as a chair hits Tsukune and knocks him into Moka.

"Well here she comes." Jericho said. Tsukune took off her rosary.

Out comes inner moka.

Jericho smirks.

"This outta be good." Jericho said.

Inner Moka's appearance silent the commotion and the freshman girls all stare and worship her.

She sighs.

"For a bunch of highschoolers, you should be acting better..." She says.

She looks at the 2 students who transform to deal with that girl. She smirks, then kicks them hard in the face.

Her kicks were strong that air came. Course you know what happens next, skirts up, Gin... then a chair to the face.

She then got on the stage.

Everyone looks at her.

"Like I said, you're all older now, such behavior is ridiculous, YOU SHOULD BE BETTER THAN THIS, UNDERSTAND ?" She said. They all cheered. They got it.

Jericho sighs. He leaves unnoticed.

"Where the hell did she go?" He says.

Outside, Moka takes her rosary back and seals herself. Moka tries to stand up, she did but held on her head.

"What's up with Moka?" Went Yukari.

"Ha just a little tired." She said.

Yukari blinked.

"She hasn't gotten any sleep cause of this girl who's after her, and I think the fight weakened her." Tsukune said.

"Who could this girl be?" Tsukune said.

Moka began to say something but was interrupted.

"Your worst nightmare." Said a voice. They all turned around and saw her standing there.

Then a bat comes flying.

"There I did as you asked am I done now?" He pleads.

"Ha ha, guys run please." Goes Moka.

The girl laughs.

"I hope you read all those letter because I'm ready to finally wipe my sister off this earth." Goes the girl.

Everyone blinks.

"Wait sister?!" Goes Edge and Christian. Tsukune looks at Moka, who's pleading him for help.

He blinks. Then... he gets it. Moka bites him.

"Gggrr." He goes, ah the bite is back... not the bite of 87 of course this is fnaf for fucks sakes. AND NO I WILL NOT TRY TO ENTERTAIN THE MASES AT THE EXTEND OF MY HEALTH

Meanwhile

"THIS IS BULLSHIT." Goes a boy.

"They ain't got no more room seriously." He sits on the ground.

The 4 around him sigh.

"Same for me." Goes another boy.

"Well there's more issues on our hands now." Said a girl.

Then one in a hood hears a call on a payphone.

He blinks. Then answers it.

"I take it you lot are having a few problems in your group?" goes a voice on the other side.

"Yes, who's this?" Asked the hooded man.

"Someone who can help you out." Goes the person on the line.

Back at Yokai. Yeah we're doing this now.

"Your Moka's sister?!" They all went.

"Yes, the name's Kokoa... I've been waiting for this and now i'm finally gonna take you out sis!" Kokoa said as she tries to kick Moka's head in, but Tsukune moves Moka out the way. And it's a good thing. That kick took down a few trees.

Everyone looked at the damage caused by Kokoa.

"Wee, that was a lot of Power, you're pretty strong." Went the bat.

Everyone blinked.

 **I really hate you.. don't know why.. I forgot so I guess I don't hate you anymore... well I still do just forgot the reason**

Kokoa then picks up a tree. Everyone blinks.

Edge and Christian moved out the way of her attack, everyone else gets blown back.

They both look on as Kokoa tries to kill Moka with one question... Where is Jericho.

Yeah i'm cutting this I just want it done but we'll chill with Jericho a bit.

Jericho was walking in the forest, he knows he should be helping the others, but this is important.

"I gotta hurry and get there." Jericho said to himself.

He finds his hidden base. He goes inside the sneaky way.

After a minute of checking for intrusions he smiles, everything is good... but once he checks he realized his fears were right...

"GREAT JUST FAN FUCKING TASIC." He smashes his fist into the desk he was facing. He fells someone's presence.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT PHIL!?" Jericho yells. Punk steps out from a corner.

"I've been wondering where you've been all day, you've been acting weird... did it happen?" He asked.

Jericho nodded.

"I see."

"But that's not all.. look." Jericho shows him a symbol of something... Punk stares at it.

"Shit this is troubling... but I see something more... Jericho tell me what's going on." Punk said.

Jericho looked at him. He sighed.

"Grab a chair, this is gonna be long." Jericho said.

"I'm sure we have time." Punk says.

Jericho chuckles as he walks around the place.

 **Right now I would use music from one of my fav video games but I don't think you guys would like that, but if you want the name of it is Variable X and the game is Megaman X, now i'm not playing it but if you want you can.**

Punk looks at the concerned face on Jericho.

"It's all gone to shit, 1st of we got a group of wanna be assclowns, a group of people formed from a creation of Mankind, HE'S SOMEHOW STILL AROUND, and I believe... they are coming for you now..." Jericho clenches his fist. His anger rising. Punk stands up, and does the surprising. He hugs Jericho.

"...Phil..." Jericho goes.

There's silence.

Jericho then hugs back. They stand there in silence, then a few moments later they break. Punk then lightly slaps Jericho.

"THE HELL?!" He goes. Punk smiles.

"See you're all calm now."

Jericho looks at him and smiles.

"Now we gotta just tell everyone else... but a more informed version." Punk said.

"Soon, but there's something I gotta make sure 1st." Jericho said.

Punk blinks.

"About?"

"That girl... I know who she is." Jericho said.

"Alright, care to tell me." Goes Punk as they start leaving the place.

Punk and Jericho were walking to the school... Jericho wanders how much did he miss. About almost the whole episode... what I said I was cutting.

As they were walking they saw everyone else away from the school.

Punk and Jericho blinked. They saw Kokoa on the ground crying in front of Moka. Edge, Christian and the others looked on and blinked.

They still didn't see them.

Punk and Jericho then see the Moka and Kokoa share an embrace. Punk had a smile. But not Jericho has he sees something's off.

He was right. Kokoa lifted a hammer. Everyone goes wide eyed.

Tsukune then rushes in to save Moka, but Kokoa brought the hammer down. She smirks. But then something happens.

"You know, i'm surprised Kokoa, I didn't really expect you wanting to kill me." Goes Inner Moka.

Kokoa's weapon was being held up by her sister's hand.

"But I will take down anyone who tries to come at me, even if you are my sister." Inner Moka grins. She then kicks Kokoa sending her flying.

Punk sighed.

Jericho smirked.

Inner Moka looked and saw Kokoa stand up.

"Kokoa if you want to fight i'm willing to go as long as you want." Inner Moka said.

Kokoa stands ready at her but then starts crying. Everyone blinks.

"Big sister." Goes Kokoa as she runs to hug her.

"Now." Goes Jericho.

Right before Kokoa reaches Moka, She gets kicked hard in the face.

 **STARTS PLAYING: BREAK THE WALLS DOWN CHRIS JERICHO THEME MODERN**

Everyone looks on in surprise, Jericho was here...

He looks at Moka then a Kokoa.

"Consider that a welcoming present." He said.

Kokoa stood up and looked. She saw him standing there and blinked.

"No way.." She started to cry.

Jericho blinked.

"Master Jericho!" Kokoa yells. She then hugs him.

He sighs.

"Nice to see you again Kokoa." Jericho said.

"Wait... did she say master?!" Went Yukari.

Jericho nodded.

"Jericho..." She went.

"I said I trained Moka's family, that includes her sister." He said.

Yukari blinks.

"Anyway. Kokoa why you trying to kill your sister, I thought you'd be glad to see her again." Jericho said.

"I was trying to kill the fake her." Kokoa said.

Jericho stared at her.

He looks at Moka and sighs.

Kokoa finally lets him go.

"That thing took away my sister, and I wanted her back..." She went.

Jericho sighed.

"I wanna say that's selfish because that Moka we all really care about... but at the same time... I understand too..." Jericho said.

Moka sighed.

"Jericho... don't try to justify it... what matters is we met again... but Kokoa... i'm not who I once was anymore..." Inner Moka says.

She then seals her self. And Moka falls over. Tsukune, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore went to her aid.

Kokoa stares.

"...They made her weak..." Kokoa said. She looks and sees Jericho walking away.

"Jericho sensei.." She goes.

He turns her head to look at her.

"Things have changed Kokoa, but they will always have that one thing that never changes." Jericho said.

Kokoa grit her teeth, then fainted.

Jericho continued to walk on.

Punk came walking behind him.

"What was that?" Punk said.

"... Preparation... They'll know in time." Jericho said.

Punk looked as Jericho continued walking on. Edge, and Christian soon joined Punk.

"Where's he going?" Edge said to Punk.

"I don't know, but we'll find out soon." Punk said.

Jericho looked over the water.

"They're coming."

 **SONG ENDS**

The bus came and dropped of 5 individuals. The bus went on it's way. The bus driver had on a smirk.

"Things are gonna get really interesting now." He said.

 **4TH WALL**

"Hope the writer don't fuck up." He goes.

"HEY I'M TRYING HERE!" I go.

"You've been gone from this story for almost a full year."

"Yeah but I'm back and everything's gonna be good now... I hope."

"Hmm yeah."

 **Back to normal.**

A figure is walking in the forest.

"...I've found you Jericho."

And another figure was walking along a path.

"He's here... Punk...we're coming."

The next day in a freshmen homeroom

"Everyone these are our new students... go introduce yourselves." Went the homeroom teacher.

There were 2 boys, both dark skin, one in the male uniform, he had an afro, with brown eyes that can melt you in a hurry. The other... was in the girl uniform...? He had short hair, he had on glasses, with brown eyes that are filled with mystery.

"Hi, My name is Kariff Wilson." Goes the one in the afro.

The one with the glasses was shy.

"Go on now." Went the teacher. The shy one sighed.

"Hi... My...name... is.. De...D...Demarey Smith." He goes as he bows.

Course everyone looked at the afro haired boy with a liking compared to the shy one... but they didn't know that everything was about to change.

* * *

 **WHAT ME AND MY BEST FRIEND ARE HERE NOW YES FINALLY YO GO LOOK FOR HIM AND ME ON FACEBOOK, YOU'LL FIND US TRUST ME, ANYWAY BACK TO WHAT I SAID EARLIER I WANTED TO USE OTHER SONGS AND MUSIC ESPECIALLY MEGAMAN MUSIC AND PERSONA MUSIC BECAUSE THEY CAN BE EMOTIONAL AS FUCK AN I WANT AN EMOTIONAL FANFIC, I'LL LEAVE A POLL UP FOR A WEEK AND I'LL TRY IT OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER... OH AND THE REASON THIS CHAPTER SEEMED SHITE IS BECAUSE I REALLY DIDN'T CARE FOR THIS PART BUT I TRIED TO, ANYWAY THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER 15 OF AWESOMENESS COMES TO YOKAI ACADEMY I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR READING NOW OR SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE... AND I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH MAY BE THIS WEEKEND... DIDN'T MEAN TO NOT WORK ON THIS I WANTED TO BUT I WAS REALLY ENJOYING THE FANFIC I FINISHED, GO TO MY PROFILE IF YOU WANT TO SEE IT, AND ALSO IF YOU EVER DECIDE TO READ THIS LIKE FOR A VID LET ME KNOW I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER... DID I MENTION I WANTED TO MAKE AN ANIMATION OF THIS... IF NOT THERE IT IS AND THAT'S IT I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF AWESOMENESS COMES TO YOKAI ACADEMY OH AND I'M CHANGING THE INTRO MUSIC LATER ON, IT'LL FIT BETTER AS AN ENDING, ESPECIALLY CAUSE OF THE SONG I FOUND.. I MAY TRY IT OUT NEXT CHAPTER BUT UNTIL THEN UNTIL THEN.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: SUPER DRIVE (GRAVITATION THEME)**


	25. Awesomeness meets the prototypes

**RIGHT... I AM READY FOR THIS MATE ARE YOU.. NOW THIS ONE'S GONNA BE FROM MY OWN MIND SO WE'RE GONNA SEE THE WHEELS THAT TURN IN MY HEAD. AND NO MORE TIME WASTING, LET'S GO... ALSO NEW THEME AND IMMA START USING OTHER KINDS OF MUSIC TO SET THE MOOD... YOU'LL SEE. GONNA NEED THEMES UP IN HERE.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: Overdrive by Hitomi Harada**

 **Chapter 16: Awesomeness meets the prototypes**

* * *

Jericho's mind was turning as he looked at his class taking notes. He felt uneasy.

'This don't feel right... something is different.' He thought. He kept looking at his class.

The 1st class soon ended 5 minutes later. Jericho sighed. He still felt odd.

2 freshmen were exiting their class. One looked happy, the other still nervous.

The nervous one sighed. The other one looked at him.

"Regret wearing the girl's uniform?" The other asked. He shook his head.

"I'm just nervous in general... we're so far from home... and on our own." Said the nervous boy.

"You know their here as well, besides this is better for us, we're not causing anymore danger to our fam." The other boy said.

The nervous one nodded. He stopped walking.

The other one noticed.

"What?" The other one said.

The nervous one pointed. They both saw 7 individuals, 2 who stood out the most.

They couldn't believe it.

"That's... Edge and Christian!" Went the nervous one. He got red.

His friend saw his look.

"You look like you wanna fuck em." Went the other. The nervous one blinked, then elbowed them in the side.

"Well we gotta get to our next class." Said the calm one. The nervous one nodded.

Kokoa wasn't one to just stop, she was gonna get her sister back.

 **At least that's what I remember.**

She sighed as she walked through the halls.

"Hey you know there's 2 new freshmen here?" Went a voice.

Kokoa wasn't listening.

"Yeah, there's a really good looking guy."

"But that other seems weird."

"Maybe cause he wore the girl's uniform?"

Kokoa blinked. What kind of man wears a woman's outfit... don't answer that.

Tsukune, Moka and the others were on their way to their next class.

Tsukune stopped walking, he noticed an odd looking guy.

Moka and the others stopped as well, once they noticed Tsukune.

"Tsukune... is something on your mind?" Asked Moka.

Tsukune looked at Moka.

"Nothing... just lost in thought." Tsukune said.

Edge and Christian were preparing for their 4th period, they were told that few new faces will be joining their class, and from different grades as well.

Edge and Christian sighed.

"No way it is you 2." Went a boy. Edge and Christian saw a dark skin boy with an afro in the school athletic uniform.

Edge and Christian blinked.

The boy walked up to them.

"Oh, I'm Kariff Wilson I just came here today, I'm part of your 4th period." Went the boy.

Edge and Christian smirked.

"Nice to meet you Kariff." Edge said.

"Yeah, you seem like a nice kid." Christian said.

Kariff smiled.

"Thanks... I wondered what happened to you guys back in 2011." Kariff said. Edge and Christian blinked.

"No one could find this Yokai Academy, so after about 6 months everyone stopped, should have known it would be somewhere quite unknown."

"Like the monster world." Edge said.

"Right... say you guys aren't monsters are you?" Kariff said. Edge and Christian shook their heads.

"That would be sick." Kariff said. He then looked left and right.

"Where's he?" He went.

"Where's who?" Asked Edge.

"My best friend Demarey, he loves you guys, every time he gets a wwe game he makes you guys a tag team whenever he can." Kariff went. Edge and Christian smiled.

"Eh he's probably nervous, he likes to crossdress, so that's probably why." Kaiff said. Edge and Christian blinked.

"So that's the kid we've been hearing about." Edge said.

Kariff blinked.

"What do ya know, we're famous already... well he's famous." Kariff said.

"Christian!" Went the voice of a girl. Kariff saw a blue haired busty chick jump and brought Christian's face between her chest.

Edge sighed. Kariff blinked.

"Kurumu..." Went Edge. She looked at him. She then noticed Kariff.

"Who's he?" She said as she blinked. He was good looking... but Christian was her destined one. She loves him so.

"Hi, my name's Kariff Wilson..." Kariff said. He blinked as Kurumu still had Christian's face between her breasts.

She blinked. She then released Christian's head. He breathed for air.

"Jeez Kurumu." He went. Kariff blinked.

"Oh, I'm Kurumu Kurono, nice to meet you." She said, Kariff blinked.

"You're the Kurumu that's dating Christian." He said. She blushed.

"Well... it's marring now." She said as she kissed Christian. Kariff blinked.

"Edge." Shouted a voice. They looked and saw Tsukune and Moka, along with Yukari.

Edge smiled.

"You guys are in this period now?" Edge said.

They nodded. They noticed Kariff.

"Who's he?" Went Yukari.

"My name's Kariff Wilson." Kariff said with a smile.

"My name's Tsukune Aono." Tsukune said.

"Moka Akashiya."

"Yukari Sendou."

"Nice to meet you." They said to him.

Kariff smiled.

"All who's missing is... Mizore?" Edge turned around.

"Hey there lover." Went a Girl.

Kariff blinked. She was pretty too.

Mizore then embraced Edge. Kariff blinked.

Mizore then noticed Kariff.

She blinked.

"Who the kid?" She said.

"I'm Kariff Wilson." He said with a smile.

"Mizore Shirayuki." Mizore said.

Kariff smiled.

Then Sighed.

"Finally people who aren't dicks." He said.

"Wait Kariff I've never seen you here before." Kurumu said.

"Well i'm a freshmen, me and my friend just came today." He said.

"Speaking of your friend... where's your pal?" Went Edge.

"Demarey... well I saw him in the locker room... but.. remember I said he likes wearing girl's clothing..." Kariff went.

The girls blinked.

"So he's a pervert?!" Went Kurumu.

"WHOA NO not at all, he just prefers to wear girl's clothing... see he wears men clothes but he feels better in female clothing and when the headmaster gave him the okay, he was full of joy... but now he's more shy than I've ever seen." Kariff said.

The girls sighed. At least his friend isn't perverted.

Class was about to start but Kariff had a worry look on.

'Josh, were could you be?' Thought Kariff.

Demarey was in the boy's locker room... He was nervous... too nervous

 **I said I was gonna try this so Plays and you don't need to if you don't want: Variable X Megaman X (I'm sorry it just seemed to fit)**

He sighed. He need to get to class...

He sat down on the floor.

"This is too much, i'm too scared to go on with the day." Demarey said.

Class was half way over, and Demarey was no where to be seen.

Demarey was still in the boys locker room. He sighed.

"I gotta try." He said. He exited the boys locker room. Then came a bunch of delinquents.

He grit his teeth.

"Well. looks like we got us a problem here boys." Said who seems to be the leader of the 3.

"What's that?"

"Well it seems to be a drag queen in our school." Said the leader.

Demarey tried not to be fazed.

"What's up boy, scared?"

He started to walk away.

The leader of the bunch grabbed his shirt.

"HEY LET GO!" Demarey demanded. The 3 boys laughed.

"You know I bet he takes dick." Went one of the 3.

Demarey was getting angry.

Then someone came.

"Who the fuck do you 3 think you are?!" Went a voice. They turned and saw Chris Jericho.

Demarey's eyes sparkled.

The 3 delinquents smirked and let the boy go and left. Demarey was shaken.

Chris Jericho placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" Went Y2J. Demarey nodded.

"I can't believe it... Chris Jericho's here." He said with stars.

Jericho smirked.

"Seems more fans are coming to this school." Jericho said.

Then the bell for lunch went.

Chris Jericho blinked.

"Well, looks like lunch time... wanna walk with me?" Asked Jericho.

Demarey smiled wide.

"It's be an honor." Demarey said.

He went and changed. Jericho blinked at his clothing.

"So you're the crossdresser I've been hearing about." Jericho said.

"I just like girl's clothing is all." Demarey said.

Jericho shrugged. They walked to the cafeteria.

Jericho heard multiple conversations about him and the boy next to him. Some of which he didn't like... at all, legitimately.

He sighed. He noticed the face on Demarey. He was really happy.

After a minute they arrive. Jericho looked around.

"There they are." He said. Demarey saw 8 people at a table, he recognized them all, especially one with an afro.

The afro one looked.

"There he is, yo Josh." He went. "That's his middle name."

Demarey was oddly nervous. He saw Edge and Christian at the table, this has to be a dream.

Jericho walked to the others. Demarey was behind him. He was more nervous than before.

"Found the lad being harassed awhile." Jericho said.

"No wonder he didn't show up." Edge said.

Demarey blinked.

"So you're Demarey Smith?" Asked Edge.

"Ah ye yes Mr... um." He was speechless.

"You can call me Edge."

"And you can call meet Christian."

Demarey smiled. This was starting to be a good day.

Meanwhile while all the introductions were being made.

3 figures walked down the halls, all in track suits with hoods.

"We look like a bunch of delinquents." Went a girl.

"Yeah, but who's the one who was in a hurry to start the day?" Went a man.

The one in the middle sighed. They walked past the cafeteria and saw them."

"Looks like Kariff and Demarey got some friends." said the one in the middle.

Lunch time was almost over.

"You know you guys should join the newspaper club." Moka said.

Kariff and Demarey blinked.

"Wait... there's clubs here..." Went Demarey. Everyone nodded.

Kariff and Demarey looked at each other. They then looked at Edge and Christian.

"IF you guys decide to join we can all hang out more." Edge said.

The 2 blinked.

"There's no wrestling club..." Went Demarey.

Moka shook her head.

Demarey handed his head low.

Kariff patted him on the back.

"I'm willing to join." Kariff said.

Demarey looked at him.

"Sure... I would...' He went.

Everyone smiled.

A girl was hiding on the other side of the room waiting.

"I'm getting my sis back!" Went the girl, no one hear her.

A bat was flying around her.

She looked and saw the huge group start leaving.

She waited till a certain pink haired girl was leaving. She for it.

"YA WAAAAH!" She went as she missed and crashed.

Moka blinked. Tsukune looked at her. She shrugged and they walked off.

Kokoa was gritting her teeth. She was getting up. She then noticed a hand.

"Let me help you." Said a boy. She looked and saw the crossdresser.

She took it. He helped her up. She looked at him. He was very nervous looking.

"Hmph, pervert." She said.

"... Wait what i'm no hentai." He said.

"Sure you aren't." She said.

"I'm not.. honest." He went.

She looked him up and down.

"Then what's with wearing the girl's uniform?"

"I... just like wearing girl's clothing is all." he said.

A bat was flying over head.

It noticed the look on the boy.

"Um... I'm Demarey... Smith." He said.

The girl blinked.

"Kokoa Shuzen." She said.

Demarey looked... very nervous.

Kokoa stared at him.

"You're not from here are you?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Mind relaxing, you're makin me uneasy." She said with her arms closed.

"Gomenosai, I'm from America..." He said.

Kariff stood at the table.

He saw Demarey talking like a 2 year old. He sighed.

But then Kariff saw a smirk... or a little smile... on the girl.

Kokoa was getting amused by this boy.

She put up her hands.

"Demarey... i'll see you later.." She left the room.

Kariff place a hand on Demarey's shoulder.

"Nice try there man." He said. Demarey sighed.

"... Maybe I should take dick." He said. Kariff blinked.

"It's a joke." Demarey said.

Kariff sighed as they left. He looked and noticed a girl leaving the cafeteria. She bumped into by 2 girls.

She dropped her stuff.

"Hey Josh... go on ahead." He said. Demarey blinked.

"Alright man." Demarey walked on.

 **INCASE ANYONE CARES THAT GIRL WHO WAS GETTING PICK ON IS FROM THE SECURITY COMMITTEE, SHE'S ALSO THAT ONE GIRL IN THE EPISODE WHERE KOU BECOMES A HYPNOTIZING DICK AND SHE'S HIS 1ST VICTIM ANYONE CARE TO TELL ME HER NAME THAT'D BE GREAT.**

Kokoa was heading towards her next class, but Kou was flying above her, being a bit annoying.

"The hell Kou?!" She went.

"Wee, I saw what was going on in there." He went. She blinked.

"And that is?"

"That boy you're getting something for him." Kou said. Kokoa blinked.

"What?"

"You're getting a crush Weeeeee, ARGH!" Went the bat.

Kokoa held him tight in her hand.

"No. I. AM. NOT!" She went. She released the bat.

"Sure your not lady Kokoa weee." Kou went. Kokoa sighed.

It was now after school.

Kariff was walking to the entrance along with Demarey.

"... Hey dude." Demarey went. Kariff looked at him.

"Should we really join the newspaper club?" Demarey went.

"I'm willing to." Kariff said. Demarey sighed.

"... Fine if your willing i'm willing."

Demarey then saw a familiar girl outside.

Kariff saw his stare.

He looked and saw the girl outside.

"Well someone's got something for somebody." Kariff said.

Demarey rubbed his head.

"Her name's Kokoa Shuzen."

Kariff smirked.

"Hey i'll head over to the club room man, and tell them we're joining." Kariff. Demarey gave a thumbs up.

It took a minute but Kariff found the club room of the newspaper club.

He opened the door, and saw Edge, Christian, Jericho, Tsukune, Moka, Yukari, Kurumu... and Mizore thank goodness she wasn't hiding.

"Hey guys." He said. They noticed him.

Demarey took a breath.

"Hey Kokoa!" He went. She blinked and noticed the boy with glasses running.

 **I FORGOT TO PUT THAT DIDN'T I WHATEVER**

"What is it now?!" She went.

"Oh well I wanted to ask... if you ever wanted to hang out... is all." Demarey said. Kokoa chuckled then laughed.

Demarey blinked.

In the club room.

"So you guys gonna join?" Asked Tsukune. Kariff nodded.

"Sweet." Went Edge. "Where's Demarey anyway?"

"He's talking to some girl named Kokoa Shuzen." Kariff said. Everyone blinked.

"... He's talking with my sister?" Went Moka.

Kariff blinked.

"Wait she's your sister?" Went Kariff. Moka nodded.

"..But you're last names... wait... different parents?" He asked.

"Mothers."

"Ah..." Kariff started to chuckle.

Moka blinked.

"I think... Demarey's got a crush on your sis." Kariff said.

"What?!" Went everyone. Kariff blinked.

"What... that's not a bad thing." Kariff said.

"Well it's just that... Kokoa can be..." Moka went.

"Aggressive." Kurumu said.

"Dangerous." Yukari said.

"Somewhat of a dick." Mizore said.

Kariff blinked.

'Really?" He asked.

They nodded.

He laughed weakly.

"Uh boy." He went.

"Your friend might get his feelings wrecked." Kurumu said.

"Actually I think Kokoa's the one who'll get wreck." He said. They blinked.

Kokoa stared as Demarey was walking along side her.

There was something odd about him.

"Oh there you are drag queen." Went a voice. The 2 looked and saw 3 guys in front of them.

"Oh great." Went Kokoa.

"Ah see you got a girlfriend." Said the leader.

"Hey he's not my boyfriend." Kokoa said.

"Wee, bet you wished." Went Kou.

"Shut up Kou." Went Kokoa.

"That bat has a name?" Went Demarey.

The 3 students smirked.

"This should be easy taking boys." Went the leader. They then turned into their monster form. Lizard men.

Demarey and Kokoa blinked.

She grit her teeth.

"What do you mean?" Went Moka.

"Well Demarey is shy that is true... but... he's also... okay he's fucking crazy." He said. They blinked.

"Let me get more specific, Demarey has A.D.H.D I don't know how but he does, and during elementary and middle school he was a social outcast, no one liked him at all, and the sad thing is he hasn't done anything to be treated in such a way his sis says he's annoying but really that school was bad, my brother and I went to the same elementary as him for a few years, after that we never went to the same school till now." Kariff said.

They look at each other surprised.

"But, even though he has his problems there's 3 things that he loves that keeps him sane... Wrestling, Soccer and Video games... but when me and my bro moved to a different school, we hanged out less it was only recent that we started to hang out more... and I remember before we came here he was so shy, in the 6th grade he got an outstanding citizenship award in elementary and get this... he was the ONLY ONE, everyone else got a certificate but he got an award that's how quiet he was." Kariff said looking down.

"So why didn't he at least try to talk to others?" Went Kurumu.

"He did, many times almost a 1000, but everytime people told him to piss off... He once told me, he came home, played Smackdown VS, Raw 2010, he picked either John cena, Cm Punk, Edge, Jericho or Christian and his opponent was his least like wrestler and he would beat up that superstar like the kids at school for hours, he was that much in pain."Kariff said.

Edge and Christian looked at each other.

"That's insane." Edge said.

Kariff sighed.

"Yes I know, but he has started to change better, I guess it comes with getting older, but his emotions are tough to handle... he means good." Kariff said.

"Wow, that's horrible." Went Moka.

Kariff looked at her.

"Even his own little sister insulted him on a daily basis and if he tried anything his step father would have his head."

Everyone went wide eyed. Demarey's childhood wasn't exactly all gumdrops and rainbows.

"Then his brother did the same, and he was heavy, fat boy, the only one who wasn't such a dick was his cousin who lives with them..." Kariff sighed.

"But Wrestling always put a smile on his face." Kariff said.

"We even made our own belts and did many things... I remembered how glad he was to go to fordson, the wrestling team there was gonna be glad to have him... but they couldn't accept anymore freshmen... His face was full of sorrow... but now we're here and we've meet all of you... I'm glad and he's glad as well." Kariff said with a smile. He sighed.

"And me, well I don't really have it like that just some problems with teachers is all." Kariff went.

"Don't we all." Edge said.

Kariff smiled then his face went sour. They blinked.

"He's in trouble." He went.

"How you know?" Went Tsukune.

"I feel it, come on." Went Kariff.

They all left the room and were following Kariff.

"Don't do anything stupid." Kariff thought.

The lizard men were staring at the 2 with dangerous intent. Kokoa grabbed Kou and turned him into a hammer.

The leader laughed.

"Aw, what's this the girl's gonna stand up for Drag queen." Went the leader. They all laughed.

They exited the school and were running.

"Hey... Ruby, Punk." Went Jericho. He saw them up in the sky.

They all stopped running. Kariff looked up and his jaw dropped.

'Well Josh's gonna be happy.' Kariff thought.

Punk and Ruby came down to the ground.

"Hey guys... who's he?" Went Punk pointing at Kariff.

"Ah, I'm Kariff Wilson... It's an honor to meet you Mr. Brooks." Kariff said. Punk looked at Edge and Christian. They mouthed fan.

Punk smirked.

"You can call me Punk." Punk went.

"Thanks." Kariff said. He looked at Ruby.

"It's Ruby Toujo" She said. Kariff bowed.

"Where are all off to in a hurry?" Asked Punk.

"His friend got himself in trouble." Edge said.

"Yeah he's just over there." Kariff said.

"Are you sure?" Moka said.

Kariff nodded.

"How?" Went Kurumu.

"When we get there you'll find out." Kariff said.

They ran.

Kokoa stood ready. Demarey glared at them.

"Alright then... huh?" Went the leader.

Demarey stepped in from of Kokoa. She blinked.

"I would stop now if I were you." He said with his head low.

The 3 laughed.

Demarey smirked.

The others saw Demarey and Kokoa, and 3 lizard men.

"Looks like you were right?" Went a surprised Edge.

The leader went for a slash. Demarey smirked.

He ducked it and picked him up and slammed him with a spinebuster. He then grabbed his legs and swung him into a tree.

The other 2 blinked, and charged after Demarey. Demarey smirked. He got them both with a hard gut punch. They stumbled back. The leader came back with bruises.

"The hell... WHAT MONSTER ARE YOU?" went the leader. Demarey was quiet.

One of the lizard men charged and got a knee in the gut then a hard right hook that sent them flying and crashing.

Demarey went on the offensive. He elbowed one in the gut. Gave an upper cut that sent him into the air, he landed hard.

The leader was shocked both his men down in seconds.

"I ain't letting you get away with this." The leader charged. But got hit with a sweet chin music that put him on the ground out cold.

They were beaten.

"Whoa... that was quick..." Went Kurumu.

The others nodded.

Kou was silent.

Kokoa looked up and down.

"What... was that?!" She went.

 **Plays Variable X again.**

Demarey turned and smiled at Kokoa. She blushed.

"What the hell was that?!" She went.

"Yoo Demarey!" Went a voice. Demarey saw Kariff and the others.

"Hey Kariff..." Demarey froze. He saw him.

"C...c...c...C...CM... PUNK!?" Demarey went.

"Yep." Punk went.

Demarey was too shocked and surprised to speak.

"I..i... MY GREAT LORD AND SAVIOR!" Demarey said as he went down and bowed. Punk smiled.

"No need to praise me." Punk said.

Demarey stood up.

"This is unreal, 1st Edge, Christian, then Jericho and Now Cm Punk..." Demarey was full of joy.

He tried to calm down.

"Geez, you're such a fan girl." Kariff said. Demarey rubbed the back of his head.

Everyone blinked.

"Wait a second you just took those 3 out..." Went Kurumu.

Yukari recognized the students, their the ones who messed with her last year.

Demarey sighed.

"I over did it." He went.

Kariff gave him a really look.

"Wait, what monsters are you?" Went Moka.

Demarey and Kariff looked at each other.

"Well... we're... um..." Demarey was nervous again.

"We're prototypes." Said a voice. Everyone looked behind Demarey and Kariff and saw 3 hooded figures. They lifted their hoods, there was a white Caucasian male with dark waved hair, a dark skin man with a low head of hair and a girl with long hair who looked similar to the white male.

Jericho sighed.

"I knew it, you're prototypes." Jericho said.

The others looked at him.

"I had some data about you guys, you have the ability to feel each others presence and the environment around one another through some kind of connection." Jericho said. The white male nodded.

"Wait..." Went Punk. "You're the guys the headmaster introduced to us."

 **FLASHBACK**.

Punk and Ruby stood on the side of the headmaster, this must have been important.

"Enter." Went the headmaster.

3 figures entered the room, 2 white, 1 black.

"You 2 these 3 will be a special group here, to help ensure the academy stays smooth." The headmaster said. Punk and Ruby nodded.

 **FLASHBACK** **ENDS**

"Yep, I'm Alex Mercer." said the white male.

"James Heller."

"Dana Mercer."

They said with smiles.

Everyone blinked. Their presence felt uneasy.

Everyone introduced themselves. Alex, James and Dana smiled.

"Demarey, Kariff... seems you made loads of friends." Went Alex. They nodded.

He looked and saw the 3 lizard men on the ground.

"Demarey... still don't know your own strength?" Went Alex.

Demarey sighed.

"Gomenosai, Sensei." He said.

Alex chuckled.

"You still call me sensei... wow." Went Mercer.

Demarey sighed.

"Wait... what's a prototype?" Asked Moka.

Alex sighed.

"It's a term we call those who are infected with the DX- 1120 viruses, but are able to use the power to their will, basically the virus has given us a near immortality while making us insanely dangerous... we're the perfect form of those infected with the viruses." Alex said. They all blinked.

"What do you mean perfect form?" Went Tsukune.

Alex sighed.

"There are those who have been infected and aren't prototypes, they are the fallen, ones who's lives have been claimed and morphed by the virus... their bodies are destroyed and covered in blood marks, it's a symbol of the infection." Alex said.

"That's insane." Went Christian. Alex looked at him.

"That's not insane... THAT'S NOT INSANE AT ALL... SHOCKING YESSOMEWHAT BUT NOT INSANE... gomenosai got emotional." Went Alex. He sighed.

"There's more, after the virus has spread enough the body morphs even more, turning the body dark with claws marks and claws themselves it's like something out of a supernatural horror movie."

Everyone looked at each other then the prototypes.

Alex sighed.

"I know... this is a cut from the flow but I must tell you... this virus.. isn't normal, it's not an evolution of smallpox, it's not that flu virus from 2010 it's not that epidemic from the 20th century, it's some plague, it's not some kind of poison or this ebola I've been hearing in Africa or that sex virus that hit japan in the late 2000's, or anything of that sort... you wanna know where it's really from... because you guys wanted to know what we are, i'm will to explain everything here and now..." Alex said.

This is scary this isn't something you'd see here at all. They all looked at each other.

"I wanna know." Went Jericho. Everyone looked at him.

Alex looked at him and the others.

"If you guys don't wanna hear it then close those ears, because what I'm about to say may shock you." Alex said.

They were prepared for the worst, they've been through many things in the past year, what could shake the,. They all nodded.

Alex sighed.

"Alright I warned you all, so i'll tell you all...It came... from a lab..."

They blinked.

"But not just any lab, this was made... by The U.S Government." Alex said.

Everyone went wide eyed.

"What?!" They went.

Alex nodded.

"Almost 50 years ago the Government did a test of genetics, it was under code name carnival 1."

"Jericho, you've been in the database, ever heard of hope, Idaho?"

Jericho shook his head.

"That was the place where they tested the virus they wanted to make a weapon to make America the ultimate super power, but there were some issues with the virus, things started getting out of hand but they felt they were close, so they tried again with Carnival 2, but instead of another test of the virus it was also a codename for the last attempt at controlling the virus... since it was getting out of hand. But once they realized how dangerous it was... they decided to kill everyone and everything in Hope, they wiped it off the map and everything there.. or tried to." Alex said.

"Wait... what do you mean tried?" Went Jericho.

"A woman managed to escape, infecting everything around her with the virus, eventually they found her and detained her... her name... is Elizabeth Green... and there was 1, ONE, successful being from the test, code name Pariah" Alex said.

He then looked down.

"After that... everything goes quiet for nearly 4 decades... till 2009..." He looked up.

"This is where it gets very, very, very more dark..." Alex said.

"It starts with me.. I was a test and researcher for Genetix, we were run by the government with a purpose of examining genetics... one day I got in and found the DX-1120 virus, but that was the day everything changed... a government group called Blackwatch was made to make sure what happened at Hope, Idaho never happens again... once they found me with a vial of the virus.. they chased me, all through Manhattan... they had me cornered at a subway terminal I knew I was gonna die... I thought then the best thing I could do was destroy the vial, so they couldn't work on it anymore.. I did. They gunned me down and I died... or so I thought." Alex said.

Everyone's blood left their face.

"A few hours I awoke in the same building I found the virus, I made an escape, found my sister and we worked to find answers to this... and we had one... Elizabeth Green... she was on the top floors of the building, they were off limits. I managed to get in and find her... but that was the greatest mistake ever... Once I got her out, she went rampant and tried to ruin the city, I had an ex who could help me, but she turned on me and nearly cost me and all of New York and the world their life." Alex said.

He sighed.

"Lucky I found a doctor who could help me, Raymond McMullen, he was very well known for working on the virus recently... he saved me from the virus destroying what kept me as me... and thanks to him, I got Elizabeth green who also kidnapped my sister, and Pariah, who was helping me at 1st but wanted me dead in the end." Alex said.

"But before we go any further there's something I forgot to tell you... the one's who don't become prototypes, let me say that the government managed to somewhat control the virus and turned those able into super soldiers with the ability to run, jump and climb like us... but that's it... and they use these suits to secure their bodies and contain the virus. But there's one thing I feared when I saw it... those who were on the 2nd part of the infection started to morph more and more... They soon, became these giant dog mix with a bear and beaver red and veiny like creatures sharp teeth like a beast in a horror film we call hunters who go and kill whoever isn't them, including prototypes... but they always listened to green... or Mother."

"Wait... Mother." Mizore said.

"Elizabeth green is the longest living prototype therefore she's is the mother of us all... Pariah was her spawn, her only spawn from the test in Hope." Alex said.

"And what's worse is the hunters evolve some become bigger and take the leadership of the hunters... but the worse of them all... is the supreme Hunter.. it's doesn't move on all 4's like the hunters, it walks, talks and fights like a prototype, it the strongest kind. But different infected species have appeared, one's who reach the height of a skyscraper, there are those who can fly, morph their bodies and more..." Alex said.

"I see... but wait how did the rest of you guys become prototypes?" Jericho asked.

Heller sighed.

"I was a soldier assigned with a search mission in upper Manhattan in 2010... but at this time.. Mercer." Went Heller.

"I was trying to control the virus like green to destroy it, but it was too strong and it corrupted me, making me create another Virus a stronger version in which all these species were formed." Alex said.

Heller nodded.

"Anyway when I 1st encountered Alex, he nearly killed me but thanks to his influence I was still alive, some government scientists found me and morph the infection so I would become a prototype as well, they told me Alex killed my wife and daughter and had me go kill him. However I learned they kidnapped them and me and Him made a truce and got payback I saved them, but me and him still had a fight to do." Heller said.

They looked at Dana.

"That's where I come in, after I was kidnapped Green tried to transform me into what she was, but her process was too much and I was in a coma, thanks to McMullen I was stabilized and managed to stop my brother and Heller from killing each other." She said.

"I see..." Went Jericho.

'But Demarey and Kariff how were they..." Jericho noticed a look of sorrow on their faces.

Alex motioned them.

Demarey looked at Kariff.

"We were heading to New York for a family reunion, we met up with one another once we got there, after a few days we went out into the city, we went to a restricted place, and we found a vial just like Mercer. A woman chased us and we destroyed the Vial." Kariff said.

"We were then gunned down." Demarey said.

"If they didn't come we would have died." Kariff said.

Everyone was shocked, it must have been terrible getting gunned down, and surviving it... the trauma.

"But now, this is where it gets very dark..." Alex said.

"After we saved and trained them, multiple attacks took place all over New York, we've managed to put down all the attacks, and soon we realized the horrible truth... Elizabeth Green survived and so did Pariah." Alex said.

"I thought you said you killed them?" Tsukune said.

"I did... but I will get to that... for I believe what i'm about to say will scar you forever." Alex sighed.

"You saw how Demarey took care of those fools with ease... that's because... we prototype's become stronger in so many ways." Alex said.

"We get strong from surviving death, reviving... and... consuming."

"Consum...ing?" Went Ruby.

Alex sighed.

"Before we came I consumed a blackwatch soldier, i'm about to show you... his face." Alex looked at them.

Soon his face morph into one with a black mask on. He removed it and show a man with a scar on his face.

Everyone froze.

Alex put on the mask and changed back to his regular face.

"I must say you guys have guts, by now no one would be here." Alex said.

Kokoa looked at Demarey... She was fearful for her life.

"Now... we are able to survive the cold, underwater, heat, we can bear lava for a time, and we also can fly thanks to a mutation of a hunter and much more... we even found ways to power ourselves up beyond this... but I should really explain... how consuming works." Alex said.

He had a bag on him. He takes out an arm.

"WHAT?!" Everyone went.

He crushes it and blood gets on him.

"This is from the soldier I consumed, watch."

Soon cords came from his body and started eating away at the arm, soon it was gone.

"That's how we live, get stronger, and recover... but also." Alex cut himself from a tree.

He had a finger he dropped. And his blood on it.

His cords responded and consumed the finger.

"As long as our blood doesn't go stale, we can be revived like that." Alex said.

Everyone was still shocked.

"I would take off my arm and show the regeneration we have, but I have nothing sharp." Alex said.

Everyone blinked.

"Anyway, we get stronger in life and death, but also in the hive mind... where all prototypes are connected... it's a place where we all communicate with each other and understand ourselves." Alex said.

He closed his eyes and they were opened, they were now yellow.

"This is the hive mind, in action, it also helps pick out the infected from the innocent." Alex said.

He closed his eyes and they went back to normal.

"...This is nuts..." Jericho said.

They looked down.

"Not as nuts as what i'm about to say." Alex went.

Everyone blinked.

He looked at Demarey.

"Demarey... you were on Elizabeth's radar since you've became a prototype... if I had know it, what you experience on that day would have never happened." Alex said.

The others blinked.

Demarey sighed.

"After we returned home to Detroit, that's where me and Kariff are from, Alex, James, Dana came and got us cause they needed our help still , when we returned I was captured by Green and she (starts to break down) told me things, show me things, that scared me... I was horrified... (regain composure) Sadly what she did was too much and on the 12th of September last year... at noon I was set out into the city of New York." Demarey's face was covered in sorrow.

"I heard the screams but I was too insane, she had me, she had me kill for her.. she made me take away so many lives... I remembered when I stopped.. there was no one in sight. I heard screams and cries all around New York... I was horrified, but I realized then... I wasn't human anymore no I was worse than a monster, or the devil... I was a demon who didn't care I was worse than the devil, I killed and consumed like a mad man, I was out of control... I couldn't stop.. it took Alex, James, Dana and Kariff to stop me... Once they did... it was far far too late..." Demarey paused.

"This is gonna be horrific." Alex said.

Demarey sighed.

"Over 70,000 people were considered dead... over a 100,000 wounded or near dead, 200,000 people lives were in danger, only 20000 were officially safe." Demarey said.

No one said a word.

They were horrified.

"So there, if we add it up together... half a million lives were lost including those who failed to make it over a million were wounded... Only a 100,000 were completely safe..." Alex said. The prototypes looked down.

"After we got Demarey freed from her grasped. We went after her with everything... it was then we had the ability to use energy and go over critical mass and into a new form of a prototype... a super prototype." Alex said.

"After that, We dealt with Green and Pariah... but then... we were betrayed." Alex said.

The club blinked.

"We started to form a group called Pro, we were suppose to save prototypes from corruption and Green's influence and keep the world safe from her and anyone's grasp, and there was a girl name Akira, who was Demarey's student..." Went Alex.

Demarey sighed.

"One day.. we were out in the northern parts of Manhattan, we were suppose to be finding info about Elizabeth green somehow coming back... there she stabbed me in the back and joined along side her... She said we lied to her... I told her... we didn't lie, you wanted power... She was willing but had a dark feeling... if I had known... maybe those 2000 people would have lived another day..." Demarey went.

"So because of all this, we managed to stop Green and Pariah and Akira but we knew they only kept coming cause they wanted us dead... and when Demarey couldn't get into any school in his district and Kariff... we were offered to come here." Alex said. "We thought that as long as they can't find us they will ignore everyone till they do... so we wanted to train as much as we could so when we leave we can end them once and for all..." Alex said.

Everyone was silent.

"So... there's our history, we were once humans who lost everything cause of a virus and now we have no life left... We don't even deserve to be called monsters... we're just... nothing... a leech... a virus, we just feed off of others!" Went Alex. "All because i wanted to know what they were up too." The prototypes sighed.

They all started to walk away.

Alex looked at Edge and Christian.

"I know Kariff and Demarey are part of your class, they told us... i'll get the headmaster to change it." Alex said.

Silence filled the air.

"WAIT?!" Went Edge. The prototypes blinked.

 **RESTARTS VARIABLE X**

"So what about all that, you guys have taken lives but you tried not to, it wasn't truly you guys fault." Edge said.

They blinked.

"I know what i'm about to say is crazy, but, don't change them out of me and Christian's class." He said.

Alex blinked.

"Wait what."

"Yeah. It's not you guys fault for all of that it was the government and Green's fault isn't that what you said." Christian went.

"But I said that..."

"You were curious... and you didn't let her get away and kill off the planet." Edge said.

Everyone nodded.

"Uh... but... the.. I.."

"Mercer, you guys aren't human, but that doesn't make you emotionless, doesn't make you brainless you can think and act and feel still, you still have a heart." Went Jericho.

They all blinked.

"I don't... why are you all being nice after what I just explained?" Went Alex.

"Because, this world is just as crazy as the human world." Went Edge.

"Besides, that was then, you've 5 clearly have redeemed yourselves." Went Punk.

They couldn't believe it.

"So, you 10..11... aren't upset or angry at us?" Went Dana.

"Why, you did nothing to us?" Tsukune said. The others nodded.

Kariff and Demarey looked at each other.

"So...?" Went Heller.

"What are you guys saying?" The 5 went.

Edge held out his hand.

"Friends." He said.

Alex was stunned so was the others.

"Really?" Went Alex.

"No.. KIDDING YES." Went Edge. Alex smiled.

He shook Edge hand.

Moka then saw Kokoa eying Demarey.

"Guess you are kind of interesting." She said lowly. Demarey smiled.

"Great so we're all good." Edge said.

The prototypes still shocked.

Edge then gave a signal to Tsukune.

He got his phone out.

They blinked as they others got ready for.. a picture.

"Come on." Edge said to the 5. They looked at each other and quickly got in.

Kokoa looked at them.

She sighed.

"Kokoa..." Went Demarey.

She saw him coming to her.

"What?" She said.

He took her hand.

"Join in." he said with a smile.

She blinked. He was really something. She sighed.

They were all ready.

"For the benefit of those with flash photography, we present to you, the signs of peace." Went Edge.

Everyone did the peace as the pic was taken. Then heard someone land behind them.

It was Ginei.

"Well, look who's here." Went Kurumu.

Ginei stood up.

"Hehehe..." He went. He noticed the 2 lads.

"These the guys I heard wanted to join?" Went Gin. They nodded.

"Kariff Wilson."

"Demarey Smith."

Gin shook both their hands.

"My name's Ginei Morioka but you can call me Gin." Gin said.

Demarey and Kariff smiled.

"Be careful of Ginei ... he's a pervert." Yukari said.

They blinked.

Gin went wide eyed.

"Yukari why you gotta bring up old news..." Went Gin. Demarey smirked.

"Oh really?" Demarey said. Gin blinked.

"Then what's that." Demarey point to some pictures of girls in their underwear on the ground.

Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore glared at him.

Gin put up his hands.

Demarey chuckled, then laughed.

Gin blinked.

"If some of the prev's I know saw you now they'd call you amateur." Demarey said. The girls and Gin blinked.

"Now before you start, I don't do.. this... but I can tell a perv from 1st looking at them and a few other factors to tell how much of a perv they are..." Demarey glanced over at Kariff.

"What?"

"Your uncle, the one who watches loads of porn on your computer." Demarey said. Kariff went wide eyed.

"Why'd you say that?" Went Kariff.

"What it's not you, anyway i don't care if Gin's a perv... cause he sucks."

Gin blinked.

"Hey..."

"Oh you saying you are one now?" Went Demarey.

Gin was silent.

"Rest my case... besides i know someone who's worse than Ginei." Demarey went. The prototypes chuckled.

Gin blinked.

"Now... his style is a lot better... from what i'm seeing... in fact i remember what this lad said..." Demarey calmed himself. Motioned Gin closer.

"I like booty..." Demarey said in Gin's ear. Gin blinked.

"That's it, that was it, to him, and this is no joke, he said, booty... getting some booty was more important than eating food, more important than drinking water... i'm serious that's what he said." Demarey went.

Edge, Christian, Jericho and Punk chuckled.

"But there was one thing... about the booty he liked, it was what kind... he told me he liked Man's butt."

"WHAT?!" Went Gin.

The girls blinked.

The others started to laugh. Tsukune blinked.

"Now he likes girl's butt but man does he like men's butt, he said that if he sees a man he likes he tells them right there, i'll like ya and i want ya, then he says now we can do this the easy way or the hard way, the choice is yours, and if you didn't comply you'd be screaming all day."

Gin had sweat coming down his face.

"Now let me tell you a word of advice Ginei... you're a perv, but he goes for what he wants, so take my advice, you really should quit now... because if you don't he'll be waiting... for you... in jail... and you know what he also told me..." Demarey got close to his ear.

"Jail stands for Jabbing yo ass while you in lockup!" Demarey said. Gin then went on his knees and had his hands on his head.

The prototypes and the wrestlers laughed.

"I'm so surprised it actually worked..." Went Demarey.

"Ha, never thought i'd hear that joke in person." Edge said.

"Wait what?" Went the girls.

"It's a joke, americans say about prison... mainly men prisons... and it's surprisingly funny." Christian said.

"Maybe it's because it's not mostly true, and is some kind of payback i guess." James said.

The ones laughing sighed.

"Ha, Gomenosai Gin Sempai." Demarey said as he bowed.

Gin stood up and blinked. He looked somewhat girlish in that outfit.

Demarey looked up at him.

Gin got red.

"Hey Ginei's blushing!?" Went Moka. Ginei jumped.

"WHAT..." Demarey saw his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Ginei was in trouble then a washtub landed on his head.

"How perverted can you be?" Went Yukari.

The girls sighed and took notice of Demarey's clothing. He was still in the girl's uniform.

"Say Demarey... why do you really wear girl's outfits?" Asked Moka.

Demarey looked at Kariff.

"You TOLD THEM?!" Went Demarey. Kariff nodded.

Demarey was red.

"Well... it's not cause i'm a pervert or any of that sort, they just make me feel more like me... i feel like myself more than in guys clothing, not to mention the clothing is very soft and loose, i can more freely in these." Demarey said.

The girls sighed. They thought they had another Ginei.

Demarey then noticed Kokoa looking at him. He smiled. She quickly turned. Then sniffing was heard.

The prototypes blinked. They saw Moka walking to Tsukune.

"Um... Moka..." He went.

"Sorry Tsukune." She said.

CHUU!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH."

The prototype's were blinking.

Edge, Christian, Punk and Jericho laughed.

Then Jericho stopped. Moka was in front of him.

"Oh fuck!" Went Jericho.

"Jericho, you're blood smells good."

CHUU!

"GGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRR!" Jericho dropped to the ground on one knee.

Edge, Christian and Punk were still laughing.

"Punk... you're blood smells so nice." Moka said.

Punk turned. It was too late.

CHUU!

"DAMN IT, WHY CAN'T IT JUST BE TSUKUNE!" Went Punk.

Edge and Christian were having a good laugh.

"Oh Christian your blood smells nice too."

Christian's face went pale.

CHUU!

"ARRRRRGGGGH DAMN IT ALL!"

Edge couldn't control his laughter.

He then stopped.

"Moka... please."

"Your blood smells amazing."

CHUU!

"FUUUUUUUUUCCCKKK!

Demarey was frozen.

"THE HELL MOKA!" The other girls went.

She shrugged.

She sniffed and looked at Demarey.

His face was covered with fear. He looked up and saw the others.

"FUCKING COWARDS! He went.

"Demarey..." She went.

Demarey was about to jump. But Kokoa smashed her hammer in between the 2.

"Kokoa?" Went Moka.

She grabbed Demarey's top and pulled him in.

"You're not getting him." She said. She then bit into his neck.

He went wide eyed.

"FUCK NO NO NO NO NO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He went. He escaped and flew up into the sky.

The others laughed.

"Too late to come up here." Went Kariff.

"Ggggrrrrr." Went Demarey.

He looked at Kokoa. She smirked.

Kurumu noticed their wings were barely flapping, or flapping at all.

Genetics are nuts.

The guys tried to get up only for their loves to take them back down.

The proto types laughed. Things are gonna be fine... or are they.

A girl with cut hair like Kokoa's but black, with blue eyes, white skin with a face that looked mysterious, her height was 5'5 she had on a black tank top with black jeans and grey shoes.

"I'm back Demarey!" Went the girl.

 **SONG ENDS... FUCKING FINALLY**

* * *

 **SHIT THAT SONG LASTED THE WHOLE EPISODE IT JUST KEPT REPEATING I'M SORRY I REALLY AM SORRY FOR THIS, BUT THAT EXPLAINATION SHOULD HAVE MADE SENSE AND I FEEL SOME HATE COMING ANYWAY ANYONE KNOW THAT GIRLS NAME WHO WAS PART OF THE SERCURITY COMMITTEE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME, THE SOONER I GET HER NAME THE SOONER THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP... I MEAN THAT AND THE WINGS ARE BLACK COLOR WINGS OF THIS DUDE CALLED STORM EAGLE... YES I KNOW, (EH WRESTLING DUDE) I FUCKING KNOW AND I APOLOGIZE LIKE I SAID WANTED AN EMOTIONAL STORY HERE SO YEAH ALSO AT BACK STORY WELL WE WERE ALL KIDS SO IT'S EXPECTED ALSO I HAVEN'T PLAYED PROTOTYPE 2 YET SO I JUST MADE UP THAT PART ABOUT HELLER'S WIFE AND KID... HE DOES HAVE A WIFE AND KID AND DID YA SEE THE JONTRON REFERENCE BET YOU DON'T KNOW WHO THAT IS... AND I WON'T LIE I WAS SCARED TO PUBLISHED THIS BUT I NEED TO BUT THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER 16 OF AWESOMENESS COMES TO YOKAI ACADEMY I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR READING NOW OR SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE YEAH I'M GONNA HAVE SIDE STORIES BE PART OF THIS AND I HAVE PLANS FOR AFTER WE'RE DONE WITH THE ANIME PART OF THE STORY BUT I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER (ALMOST SAID EPISODE... JUST DID) OF AWESOMENESS COMES TO YOKAI ACADEMY BUT UNTIL THEN... UNTIL THEN..(love silent weapons iii) Right listen before i forget the characters are gonna have themes now so you'll see in the next chapter mate.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: SUPER DRIVE(THEME OF THE ANIME GRAVITATION)**


	26. Awesomeness meets a change

**I FOUND OUT, SO I HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER. YAY ANYWAY I'M THINKING OF GIVING KOKOA THE ABILITY OF A PROTOTYPE... I THINK IT'LL MAKE HER COOLER SO... WELL ENOUGH TIME WASTING LETS GO. THIS WILL BE SHORT.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: OVERDRIVE BY HITOMI HARADA**

 **CHAPTER 17: AWESOMENESS MEETS A CHANGE**

* * *

It was almost time for the start of school. Demarey and Kariff were walking along side each other. Demarey was still wearing the girl uniform.

They were almost there. They then noticed a girl getting picked on.

They both blinked.

"Demarey... go on, i'll catch up." Kariff said.

Demarey nodded.

A red haired girl was getting up off the ground. 2 girls were laughing at her.

"HEY!" Went Kariff. The 2 girls blinked.

"You again?!" They went. He smirked.

They shook their heads and walked on.

The red haired girl stood up.

"Thanks again." She said. Kariff smiled.

Demarey was getting close to their class.

"Yoo." Went a voice. He turned and saw Kariff.

He smirked. They both went into class.

During class, Demarey noticed Kariff's face. He seemed to be daydreaming.

It was now the end of 1st period.

They exited.

Demarey still saw that look on his face.

"Kariff." He went. Kariff looked at him.

"Who was that girl?" He asked.

 **Flashback**

"Hey!" Went Kariff to 2 girls who were messing with a red haired girl.

"Us?!"

"Yeah, leave her alone." He said.

The 2 girls blinked.

"What?!"

"Are you dumb I said to leave her alone." He said.

They gritted their teeth.

"Who do you think you're helping her?" Went one of them.

Kariff stared.

The girls didn't like his look and walked off. The red haired girl looked and saw him extend his hand. She took it. Once she stood she got a good look. He was really good looking.

"Um Thanks..." She said, blushing.

He smiled.

"Sure thing... The name's Kariff Wilson." He said.

"Um.. Deshiko Deshi." She said.

Kariff smiled.

She blushed.

"Hey... are you new here, I never seen you around Deshi." She went.

"Oh... well i'm a freshmen..." He said.

She nodded.

"You know... you're pretty cute." He said.

"What?!" She went.

He smiled.

"Thanks Deshi."

They were both blushing.

"Well I should get going... see ya." Kariff said as he ran off. The girl was holding her left arm.

 **Flashback ends**

"Deshiko Deshi.." Demarey went. Kariff nodded.

They stopped walking once they saw Jericho. He noticed them.

"Mr. Irvine." They said. Jericho smirked.

He noticed Kariff's face.

"Someone's cherry." He said.

Kariff blinked.

"Oh he's all gushy cause of some girl." Demarey said.

"Josh!" He went.

"What?"

"Oh really..." Jericho went.

Kariff nodded.

"Her name is... Deshiko Deshi." He said.

Jericho blinked.

"Wait Deshiko Deshi... the red haired girl?" Jericho went. Kariff nodded.

Jericho sighed.

"Might be a good idea to stay away from her." Jericho said. Kariff blinked.

"I got's to get somewhere i'll see you 2 later." Jericho walked off. Demarey looked at Kariff's face. It showed nothing.

It was the end of 3rd hour. Demarey was still in the locker room. He sighed.

"I can do this..." He said. He looked for Kariff. But he wasn't here.

Kariff saw the 2 girls messing with Deshiko.

He had it.

"YO!" He went. They blinked. He got in front of them. They laughed. He blinked.

He then saw a messy hair dude come.

He grit his teeth.

"Wanna help this bitch... fine be that way." He said.

The 2 girls transformed into cyclopes. He blinked. The dude then became an orc. Kariff grit his teeth. He looked at Deshiko. She looked worried, she could hardly move.

"Damn!" Went Kariff. He picked her up bridal style and started to run. The 3 chased after them.

Demarey then went wide eyed. He then felt it. He ran.

Edge and the others stood in shock. Kokoa was standing in the gym. They couldn't believe it.

"Wait.. you're... in my class now?" Edge said. She sighed.

Moka smiled. Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore groaned a bit.

Tsukune looked around. Demarey and Kariff weren't here.

"Where's Kariff and Demarey?" He went. Edge blinked. None of them were here.

Demarey was rushing off campus. He felt there was another person in Kariff's presence.

"Shit!" He went.

Kariff was carrying Deshiko in his arms. He had to get her somewhere safe.

He didn't like the look of those 2 girls... but when that big guy appeared it was gonna be trouble.

"Don't worry Deshiko I won't let them harm you." He said to her.

Demarey knew that the class period was well nearing the end, but he didn't care at the moment, prototypes help each other out.

The 4th period was over, Edge and Christian were surprised. They both didn't come... this is odd.

Jericho opened the gym door. Edge and Christian blinked.

"We got a problem..." Jericho said. The others blinked.

A big hand smashed behind Kariff, making him drop Deshiko.

She rolled on the ground and tried to stand up.

"DESHIKO... RUN!" He yelled. A big orc stood with a smile.

"HAHAHA PAY BACK TIME!" Went the orc.

Deshiko tried to run, but... she was rather slow and stiff. Kariff blinked.

'She's so slow... why is she so slow...' He thought.

The orc soon grabbed her. She was grunting trying to get out of his hands. The 2 cyclopes started to laugh.

Kariff grit his teeth.

He stood up.

The orc was elbowed hard in the gut. The orc took steps back. The 2 cyclopes blinked.

Kariff delivered a hard enziguri to both of them. They were down.

"Kariff!" Went a voice. He turned and saw the club behind him. He smirked.

He then looked at the orc who was standing up.

"That's Saizou." Moka said. Christian smirked. He would love to beat his ass again.

Saizou stood up and was pissed.

"Damn it, what monster are you..." He shouted. Kariff stared at him. Then noticed something.

"Where the heck have you been?" Kariff said. Saizou blinked.

"What?!" Went Saizou.

"He was talking to me." Went a voice behind him. He looked and saw a boy in the girl's athletic outfit. He jumped to his other side and got him with the orton backbreaker.

Saizou fell down hard.

Demarey shrugged his shoulders up and down and rubbed off his left shoulder.

He sighed. He looked at Kariff. He was helping up Deshiko. Everyone blinked. He was helping her up.

"Kariff, what are you doing?!" Shouted Jericho. Kariff blinked.

"That's Deshiko." Went Kurumu.

"Yeah... and..." He went.

"She was part of the security committee last school year..." Moka said.

"Can you guys get to the point." He said. Deshiko blinked.

"The security committee were a bunch of jerks who abuse their power and did as they please or saw fit in their eyes." Kurumu went. Everyone nodded.

Kariff blinked. He looked at Deshiko. She nodded sadly.

"I should have told you... i'm sorry Kar...iff" She blinked as he hugged her. Everyone but Demarey blinked.

He smiled.

"I don't care about all that... that was then and this is now... I feel a change in you." He said. Deshiko blushed.

"Kariff..." She went.

He looked at the others.

"And I know that others can change... isn't that right guys." He said. They all blinked and looked the other way. He smirked.

"Just one thing..." He went. She looked straight at him.

"When I told you to run... you were all stiff... why?" He asked.

Deshiko was frozen. She was nervous.

She sighed.

"I...I...i'm... a... Jiang Shi..." She said. He blinked.

"What?!"

"I'm undead."

Kariff went wide eyed. Demarey was chuckling then started to laugh.

"WOW, HAHA DUDE..I... WHAT... I'LL STOP..." Demarey went as he fell on to his knees. He stopped laughing.

The others saw Kariff face. He was shocked.

"That's why I was really stiff... i'm sorry that I didn't get to tell you..." She sighed.

"And I thought maybe everything was gonna change for the better for me..." She went.

"I'll go now, see ya..." She stopped. Kariff hugged her. She went wide eyed.

He took a step back and looked at her.

"I don't care if your a zombie, you clearly aren't eating me right now and you have full control of your actions... so.." He smiled.

She blushed.

"But I can't... you know since I am no longer alive." She said.

He place a finger on her chin.

 **I NEED SOMETHING ROMANTIC... ALRIGHT I'LL GIVE IT A SHOT STARTS PLAYING... AND I'M SURE Y'ALL HEARD THIS: MEGAMAN 2 DR, WILY STAGE 1-2 PIANO SLOW (SOUNDS ROMANTIC TO ME)**

"Kariff..." She went.

"I don't care, at all... I like you, just cause of your body you'd think i'd just stop being around you." He said. Deshiko blushed.

"Kariff..." She went.

"Deshiko..." He went.

They were both blushing.

'If I can, I will make you live.' He thought.

She was smiling.

He brought her face close and then kissed her.

She went wide eyed. And so did everyone else.

5 seconds later he broke the kiss. She stood there. She felt something. It was warm.

She then hugged him. He smiled.

The others sighed.

Demarey stood up.

He looked at them, they looked happy with one another.

'Love at 1st sight.' He thought. He sighed.

Song ends

Demarey blinked.

"Wait...is it time for lunch?!" He went.

Edge blinked and nodded.

He expanded his wings. Then retracted them.

"... SEE Y'ALL THERE." Demarey said. He then ran so fast. Everyone except Kariff blinked.

Deshiko held him tight. She felt like she was alive.

* * *

 **HA... Y'ALL GONNA HATE ME HA BUT ANYWAY I THINK ONE MORE CHAPTER THAN WE'LL GET ON WITH THE STORY UM ANYWAY BEFORE WE GO I WANNA SAY I THINK I CAN Turn Deshiko into a prototype... as long as there's something that can be infected like blood or any cells... I can do it.. I really may turn Kokoa into a hybrid... I may but anyway that's the end of chapter 17 of Awesomeness comes to Yokai academy i'd like to thank you for reading now or sometime in the future Yeah i should continue the anime side before bringing on the side stuff... but we'll see for i will see you in the next chapter of Awesomeness comes to Yokai Academy... so i have an idea of what i'll do but until then, until then.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: SUPERDRIVE (GRAVITATION THEME)**


	27. Awesomeness meets the classmate

**OKAY I GOT ONE MORE AND AS SOON AS THIS IS UP... I'M GONNA WORK ON THE NEXT CHAPTER. SO LETS GO! THIS WILL BE SHORT. BUT YOU CAN SKIP IF YOU WANT**

 **STARTS PLAYING: OVERDRIVE BY HITOMI HARADA**

 **TIME FILL CHAPTER : Awesomeness meets the classmate**

* * *

It was finally 4th period. Edge and Christian sighed. They saw the class sheet. They have a new student joining them. The name said... Deshiko Deshi.

"Greeeaaatt!" Went Edge. Christian put a hand on his shoulder.

"Everyone has the chance to change, I mean... you and me both know that." Christian said. Edge smirked and nodded. Soon Tsukune, Moka, Yukari and Kurumu arrived. Edge and Christian blinked. Then they turned around and Mizore was there smiling. Course soon came Kariff and Kokoa, and the other students only 2 were left out of the class.

The gym door open. They looked and saw a red haired girl who's skin... didn't look dead at all.

Kariff blushed. It was Deshiko. The others blinked.

Roll call was almost over. Kariff sighed. He thought he was gonna be ready.

 **FLASHBACK**

It was now after school. They were heading for the club room.

"Are you gonna be in class tomorrow man?" Went Kariff. Demarey blinked.

"You know what i'm talking about."

Demarey sighed.

"3rd time's the charm..." Demarey said. Kariff stared at him.

"You don't. EVER say that stuff." He went. Demarey shrugged.

 **Flashback ends**

Kariff sighed.

The gym door opened.

Edge looked and saw who it was. He blinked as he saw who was there. Christian was doing the roll call.

So far almost everyone was checked off. Christian looked up and saw a dark skin boy. He smiled.

"Right everyone's here." Christian said. Everyone in the class blinked.

They turned around and saw a dark skin boy... in the girl's athletic uniform. He wasn't what you expected, he looked good.

Kokoa had a blush.

"Right everyone... today's freeday." Went Edge. Everyone blinked.

"HA, I'm having a laugh we're heading outside." Edge said.

After a near minute everyone was outside.

"Right... so we have tennis, baseball, you can run on the track and do soccer, or Futbol as it's also called." Edge said, Everyone nodded. A few minutes have passed. Edge and Christian looked around.

Tsukune , Moka and a few others were playing tennis. Kurumu and Yukari were doing baseball. They saw Deshiko walking on the track. She was course struggling to move quick, so she walked. Mizore was jogging. Kokoa was staring at Demarey and Kariff. She saw them play soccer.

Edge and Christian stared at the 2. They were moving... like water.

Deshiko was struggling, but she was willing. She then stopped. She saw Kariff and Demarey.

WARNING I MAY GO INTO FUTBOL TALK SORRY(THIS CHANGES NOTHING!)

Demarey was containing Kariff as best he could. Kariff stopped. He started to juggle and kicked the ball over his head.

Demarey continued to chase. Kariff then fake shot the ball and turned around. Demarey wasn't fazed. Kariff smirked. He tried to spin with the ball but Demarey got a slide tackle in. Demarey smiled.

Kariff stood up.

"I see that outfit's really helping you." Kariff said. Demarey smirked. Kariff tried a slide tackle, but Demarey spun the ball past. (ROULETTE)

Kariff was faster than Demarey so he can catch up, but when he got close Demarey did a chop and Kariff went straight past. Demarey smiled.

They went back and forth for 5 minutes. Kariff was standing at a goal. Demarey was over 30 yards away.

Kariff smirked.

Demarey took a few steps back. He kicked the ball... and it's a goal. Kariff tried to dive but it was top corner.

A few others saw what Demarey just did.

Demarey brought his arms out and crossed them, brought them up in a flex like way while doing a little shake down low, did a spin and then took his right arm and brought it to his side with his left arm down in front of his center.

"I got mad skillz." He said with a smile.

Kariff started to laugh. Demarey blinked.

"That was so gay." He said, Demarey blinked.

He crossed his arms.

Edge and Christian looked at each other then back at the rest of the class.

Demarey and Kariff continued to try and dribble past one another. They both had a smile. Kokoa and Deshiko blushed. They were quiet agile... and amazing to boot.

Kokoa looked at Deshiko. Deshiko was in a trace like state as she watched Kariff.

She smiled.

Kokoa rolled her eyes, she couldn't actually keep her eyes of Demarey. Especially in those bloomers.

I THINK

They weren't letting up. Soon Tsukune, Moka and Mizore stopped what they were doing to see the 2 try and out do each other.

"Wow.. Kariff's really fast." Went Tsukune.

"He keeps catching Demarey... but he's moves the ball better." Moka went. Mizore sighed. Soccer's alright, but wrestling is god.

Kurumu and Yukari noticed the others staring at Demarey and Kariff. They blinked. They were both good.

Demarey had it, he went for the mcgiddy spin. He was running to Kariff. Demarey smirked. He put his right foot in front of the ball and pushed it to his left and carried on. Kariff followed. Demarey did the same with his left foot. He spun.. or half spun. Kariff quickly turned.

Kariff was catching up. Demarey took a deep breath. He was gonna go for the advance version.

Kariff was along side him. Demarey put his right foot over the ball and used his left to bring to roll it to his right.

Kariff blinked. Demarey stepped over but used his foot on top of the ball to roll it on instead of pushing it. Kariff wasn't fazed. Demarey smiled.

He had it. He went and use his right heel to hit the ball back but used his left heel to push it back forwards. He then went for the mcgiddy spin. Kariff was going to fast after the flick, and the spin caught him off. Kariff turned but fell down, he used his hands as he slid on the ground. Demarey smiled. This isn't American football.

"Damn it!" Kariff went. Demarey smiled.

They started to pass the ball back and forth.

They were doing tricks with each pass. The chemistry is perfect.

"Hey guys?" Went a voice. The 2 stopped. It was Tsukune. They looked at each other.

"Care if I join in?" He said.

"Can I too?" Went Moka. Demarey blinked. Kariff smiled.

Kariff nodded.

Yukari and Kurumu looked at one another. They went.

"Hey can we play?" Went Kurumu.

Demarey held his left with his right.

"Sure." Kariff said. He and the others started to pass the ball.

Mizore noticed Demarey's shift in expression.

"Hey Kariff." She went. He looked at her.

"Pass." She said. He did. She did some juggling and passed it back.

"Nice, hey wanna play?" He said.

She nodded. Demarey started to walk off the pitch. He was too nervous to play with the others.

He then saw the unthinkable... Deshiko had the ball at her feet.

Deshiko was nervous. She kicked it, it was something. She may have stiff limbs, but that doesn't mean she can't hit hard.

Demarey sighed. He sucked around other people.

He felt a someone next to him. He looked it was Kokoa.

"Kokoa..." He went. She stared at him.

"I wanna play... with you..." She went. He blinked. She sighed and grabbed his hand. He blushed at they went back on the pitch.

Edge and Christian smiled at the scene ahead. They were all playing in unity.

Soon class was ending. Everyone was heading inside.

"That Demarey kid was smooth."

"Yeah but Kariff was faster."

"But who slipped up?."

"You know that Demarey looks good in that outfit."

"I know."

"What are you, gay?"

"Really?"

Demarey was blushing. He didn't think he enjoy today as much as he did.

"Someone's got a smile." Kariff said. Demarey sighed.

Finally 4th period was done. Demarey smiled wide.

"Race ya." Demarey ran fast to the cafeteria. Kariff shook his head.

"I don't know how you ain't fat yet." He went.

* * *

 **YEAH JUST WANTED TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER FOR FUN SO YOU CAN SKIP THIS BUT I FELT LIKE I NEEDED TO, ANYWAY NEXT CHAPTER IS AN EPISODE FROM THE ANIME DON'T WORRY I PROMISE BUT UNTIL THEN UNTIL THEN.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: SUPERDRIVE (GRAVITATION THEME)**


	28. Awesomeness meets the parents

**SO BACK TO THE ANIME, BET EVERYONE'S LIKE FINALLY, ALRIGHT LET'S GO MATE, THIS CHAPTER MAY TURN OUT SHITE I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE, BUT WITHOUT FUTHER ADO... LET'S DO THIS SHIT!**

 **STARTS PLAYING: OVERDRIVE BY HITOMI HARADA**

 **CHAPTER 18: AWESOMENESS MEETS THE PARENTS**

* * *

He was not looking forward to today in the slightest.

One thing went through his mind.

OH MY GAWD

OH MY GAWD

MY GOD

"UUUAAAAAAH." Yawn and groaned Jericho. He was walking with Edge, Christian, Tsukune, and surprisingly Kariff and Demarey. They were in the same dorm. Well Demarey was supposed to be in the delinquent's dorm but was lucky not to be.

Edge and Christian blinked.

"What's up with you?" Christian asked.

Jericho looked at him.

"You don't know?" Went Jericho. They blinked.

Few minutes later Jericho was at his classroom.

"UUUAAAAAAAAHHH!" He went as he banged his head into his desk. He did not like this day at all.

"Mr' Irvine." Went a voice. He looked and saw Kagome.

He was not happy at all.

He banged his head again.

"Well someone's not happy." She said.

He chuckled.

"You know what today is." He said. She smiled.

"Is my pain like drugs to you?" He said. "Oh wait I know the answer already."

Kagome sighed and went on.

"UUUUAAAAAAHHH!" Jericho banged his head again.

"Ha, fucking... Parents day!" He said.

Jericho hated parents day, no not cause students try to show off to their parents no.. IT WAS THEIR FUCKING COMPLAINING THAT HE HATED. During class whenever anyone had an issue their parents went off. And after class as well.

'Another day to hear these parents complain... fucking great' He thought.

He wondered how the others were doing. He sighed.

Edge and Christian stared at what was going on.

1st Kokoa bursts in and hurts Tsukune, tell Moka she won't spend the day with her, then Mizore came in with her mother. Tsurara whom is a lovely looking lady kindly greeted the 2 of them. Edge recognized her. But then he and Christian blinked when Mizore said that Tsukune was her boyfriend.

Everyone except Mizore and her mother blinked.

"What?!" Went an upset Moka.

Tsukune put up his hands.

Tsurara smiled.

"Tsukune, you're kind lad from what my daughter tells me." She said. He rubbed the back of his head.

Then came Kurumu with Her mother, Ageha.

Edge and Christian blinked, she was lovely for her being a mother.

MILF ANYONE LOL

Jericho was annoyed. He hated this so much.

He tried to do his best not to rage but whenever he thought that another parent got in his face.

 **KIND OF LIKE REAL PARENTS AH HA OH WHAT! WHERE MY TEACHERS AT HUH?**

He sighed.

'Can the period end yet?' He thought.. He needed a break.

Finally the period was done.

He got out his seat and took a deep breath. He walked out the classroom. He needed air. He sighed. He went to talk with Edge and Christian.

He was walking through the halls, but blinked. He saw 2 ladies arguing with each other. He went inside Nekonome's class. He saw Mizore and Kurumu pulling Tsukune back and forth arguing.

He looked Moka who was blinking. Edge and Christian looked upset.

Jericho made a cough sound. Everyone stopped. They looked at him.

"This... is part of... why... I don't like parent day." He said as he pointed to the 2 women outside.

"Now, what the hell's going on?" He asked.

Tsukune got free from the Mizore and Kurumu.

"Kurumu and Mizore told their mothers i'm their boyfriend." He said.

Jericho blinked.

"But... Edge and Christian are... ha..haha...HA HA." Jericho went. Edge and Christian weren't happy.

"AAAAAAHH HAHAHAHAHA... WOW LOL, EMBARRASSED CAUSE OF YOUR AGE I BET, HA...ha...mmm." Went Jericho. Edge and Christian were eyeing him.

Edge and Christian sighed.

"Mizore!"

"Kurumu!"

The girls looked at their respective lovers.

They both sighed.

"What, THE FREAK!" They went.

They rubbed their heads.

Edge and Christian stood there.

"Well..." They both went.

Jericho looked back and forth, He sighed. He had to get back.

"Well you guys solve this, i'll see you all later." Jericho said.

He exited the room and was walking back. The 2 women who were arguing stopped once they noticed Jericho. He looked at them. He did a light wave. He walked off. Ageha smirked. He looked good.

Jericho walked back to his class. He sighed. He was about to walk back in, then he noticed Kariff and Demarey... without their parents.

"Oh right they're from America, their parents aren't here." Jericho said to himself. He went back in.

It was now the end of 3rd period. Jericho ran to check on Edge and Christian. He opened the gym door and saw them, annoyed.

"So, what's the deal?" Jericho said. They noticed him. They sighed.

"You wanna tell him?" Christian asked. Edge sighed.

"Apparently they told their mothers they had a boyfriend... but lied and said it was Tsukune." Edge said. Jericho had a hand on his chin.

"Well did you tell them to be honest and tell their moms?" Jericho went. Edge looked at Christian.

"We did... but they went back to fighting over Tsukune." Christian said.

Jericho sighed.

"Speaking of Parents I haven't seen Yukari's or her parents at all." Went Jericho he looked to the side.

Edge and Christian smirked.

"Someone's lonely." Christian said. Jericho smirked.

"At least my fiancé didn't lie." Jericho said. The 2 blinked.

He did purpose to Yukari.

They both laughed. Jericho blinked.

"Oh ha ha... oh shit..." He went. Yukari was rather young... so it was more like a promise ring... right... idk i'm just the narrator.

Jericho sighed. He was about to head back to his class. He bumped into Ageha, on the way out.

"Ah." They both went.

Jericho blinked. He looked at Ageha, she was actually really hot. He then blinked at his thoughts.

"Gomenosai." Jericho said.

Ageha smirked.

"It's alright." She said. "You know, you're rather cute."

Jericho blushed.

"Thanks uh..."

"Ageha, Kurono." She said.

"Christopher Irvine, but you can call me, Chris Jericho." He said.

Ageha smiled.

Jericho rubbed the back of his head.

Ageha then bounced her chest. Jericho blushed redder.

"I should be going now, nice to meet you, Ms. Kurono "Jericho then exited the gym and ran off.

Course a certain someone saw him run off.

Jericho went back to his classroom. He sat in his chair.

"Damn it... wait... that woman... she said her last name is Kurono... that must be Kurumu's mother..." Jericho said. No one was there yet.

"She is rather pretty..." He thought.

He leaned back.

"She looks really good for a mother." He said.

He started to think of her more and more. His mind clouded with fantasies. Then someone entered his mind.

Yukari.

He went wide eyed. He smashed his head into the desk.

"Yukari..." He went. She returned to all of his thoughts.

Jericho loves her, the sad thing is.. he a teacher... she's a student... her parents will hate him. He looked out his window. He, Edge and Christian all are unlucky.

A knock was at his door. It was Punk.

"Punk..." Jericho said. Punk smiled.

"I can feel it, you're upset, hurting." He said. Jericho sighed.

"I love Yukari." Jericho said.

Punk sighed.

He put his hand on shoulder. Jericho looked at him. They both smiled.

Edge and Christian had their gym class outside. They both sighed.

Most of the class were doing tennis the other option was Soccer.

 **I SAID LAST TIME NOTHING WILL CHANGE SO RELAX, maybe I need to relax**

Edge was looking at Mizore play with the other students. He was keeping his emotions under control.

Christian was struggling. He sighed.

"Yo, Edge." Christian said. Edge looked at him.

"Think we should bring the class back in?" Christian said. Edge blinked.

"Um, are you alright?" Edge said. Christian blinked. He shook his head.

"No... i'm not." Christian said. Edge sighed.

"I know what you're feeling..." Edge said.

Christian stared. He then sighed.

They went back to watching the class.

Edge and Christian sighed. They didn't notice Kurumu and Mizore were missing.

"You mean you haven't kiss yet?!" Went Ageha. Kurumu nodded.

"It's only a matter of time before the end comes for both of you." Ageha said. Kurumu blinked.

"If you truly want Tsukune to stay yours you must push your relationship... seduce him." She said.

Kurumu blinked.

Tsurara was glaring at her daughter.

"You have to freeze him, after all, it's a true expression of love of a snow woman." Tsurara said. Mizore blinked.

Tsukune was now playing soccer with Moka, Kariff and Demarey.

"This day has been insane." Went Tsukune, he passed to Kariff. He and Moka told them the details.

"That much is certain, but at least soon it'll all be over." Kariff said. He passed it to Moka.

"I hope so, especially for Edge and Christian." Tsukune said. Demarey blinked.

"What... oh." Demarey went. He saw their faces. He didn't like it one bit.

'Those 2 should be ashamed of themselves, I would never do this.' He thought. He then blinked.

'I also wouldn't tell my family that I am in love with a vampire... did I admit something...' Demarey thought.

Class was now ending. Edge and Christian were in the gym, laying against a wall.

Punk snuck in and leaned on the wall next to them.

"Having girl problems." Punk said. They both jumped.

"The hell... ye...yeah." They both went. Punk sighed.

"It'll get better." Punk said.

Edge and Christian sighed.

The class was over and now Edge and Christian had the rest of the day to do whatever. They went into the woods and were kicking around rocks. They didn't want to go eat.

Edge was trying to keep calm, he ain't no teenager no more. But Christian was ready to blow.

"MAN THIS IS STUPID!" Christian said. Edge looked at him.

"WE SHOULD GO BACK AND TELL THEIR MOTHERS THE TRUTH!" Christian went. Edge blinked.

"You're really emotional about this Christian." Edge said.

"Kurumu's my girlfriend, my fiancé, i'm surprised Moka's not doing a damn thing." He said.

Edge sighed. He then looked at his friend.

"You're right." Edge went.

"This is stupid, I was ready to face whatever Mizore's mother was gonna throw at me, and i'm sure you were ready for Kurumu's mom as well." Edge said. Christian nodded.

"So." Went Edge. They locked a handshake.

"LET'S GO BACK IN THERE AND TELL EM WHATS UP!" They both declared.

Jericho was heading back to class. He didn't wanna eat with the others, he had more important stuff on his mind. He knows in his heart what he wants, it's Yukari... He sighed.

"It's time to prove that I am the best in the world." Jericho said.

Punk popped up behind him.

"What was that my boy?" Punk said. Jericho looked behind him and jumped.

"Um... nothing." He said. Punk smiled. He went on his way. Jericho took a breath.

Now's not the time for a little spat.

 **I JUST DOUBLE CHECKED MY SHIT! I FUCKED UP THE TIME LINE!... U CAN CROSS OUT THE PART WITH MS, NEKONOME**

Jericho ran to the lunch room. He soon saw Edge and Christian running. They stopped once they noticed each other.

They all smirked. They entered. The place was messed up. They blinked.

They noticed Mizore's mother and Kurumu's mother. And the others were standing near the door.

"Guys." Went the 3. Tsukune, Moka, Mizore and Kurumu saw the 3.

"What happened?" Edge and Christian asked. Jericho was focused on the 2 women.

He heard the details.

'So all this cause of a boy that Tsukune resembles.' He thought.

He then see the 2 ladies collide into one another. They cause a big shockwave around the room.

Jericho managed to hold his footing. He then saw a flash. He looked over and saw Inner Moka.

"Bout time." Went Jericho.

Inner Moka smirked.

"I can't believe what i'm seeing, you ladies are too old to be acting like this." Moka said.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" They both went. They were pissed. Moka smirk. She charged at them.

Jericho had a smile on his face, his smile only grew wider as Tsukune stepped in front of her. She smirked. He blinked.

She kicked him, and he crashed into the 2 ladies.

Course in suggestive positions but you understand.

Jericho blinked. The boy was eating icy pussy and grabbing sexy titties... that rhyme.

The ladies moaned.

Everyone blinked.

Jericho's mouth opened.

"If things don't work out with my daughter... how about dating me?" The 2 ladies went.

Jericho smacked his forehead.

"Another reason for me to hate this day." Jericho said.

"Jericho lighten up." Went Moka. He looked at her.

"It's not like it's everyday." She said. Jericho sighed.

"True true...hmmm." Jericho went the whole place was repaired. Jericho looked to the right and saw Yukari and her parent.

 **NOW I SAY PARENT BECAUSE I'M LOOKING AT THE WIKI AND I DON'T SEE THE NAME OF HER FATHER SO I'M JUST USING HER MOM SORRY.. I ALSO DON'T REMEMBER SEEING HIM, MAYBE I DID... whatever**

Yukari was smiling. She then noticed Jericho.

"Hey Jericho." She said. He blinked.

Her mother tapped her shoulder. Yukari looked at her.

"That's him." She said.

Jericho turned to face the 2.

"Chris, this is my mom, Fujiko." Yukari said.

Fujiko had a smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you." He said with a smile.

Yukari had a nice smile on her face. Jericho noticed.

He blinked.

"Um... Chris... she knows." Yukari went. Jericho blinked.

He looked at her mother. She gave a warning glare. He rubbed the back of his head.

Ageha caught Jericho from the corner of her eye. He had Yukari hugging him. She sighed.

Finally the school day was over.

Mizore and Kurumu were standing outside in front of their mothers.

They were apologizing of course.

Edge and Christian were walking around the grounds they saw Mizore and Kurumu.

They sighed.

They also saw Tsukune with Moka.

Tsukune and Moka noticed them.

They waved. Edge and Christian smiled. They waved back.

Kurumu and Mizore caught them from the corner of their eyes.

They sighed.

"Mom, i'm sorry for lying about Tsukune" They said to their mothers.

Their moms sighed.

Then Mizore hugged her mom, and Kurumu hugged hers.

Then came Saizuo with his parents leaving the building. They were a rather cubby bunch.

His dad place a hand on his shoulder.

"Son, me and your mother miss you so, and you've been having trouble." He said.

Saizou nodded.

"Just, keep making the Komiya name proud." He said.

Ageha and Tsurara went wide eyed.

They look and see their old crush... completely different.. and... you know.

The women are shocked and fall over.

Mizore and Kurumu blink.

Ageha and Tsurara then grabbed their daughters by the hands.

"Whatever you do, don't give up on Tsukune!" They demanded of their daughters.

Edge and Christian sighed.

The 2 girls then broke their moms grasp.

They sighed.

"Mom..." They both went.

Edge and Christian were blinking at the scene.

"I already have a boyfriend." They said. Their mothers blinked.

"Wait... who?!" They went. Kurumu and Mizore then rushed to Edge and Christian.

Kurumu held Christian's arm and Mizore held Edge's.

"Him!" They went.

Edge and Christian blinked.

Ageha and Tsurara stood surprised...

"...Your gym teacher... IS YOUR BOYFRIEND!" They went. Their daughters nodded.

Edge and Christian were prepared for the worst.

Their mothers crossed their arms. Here it comes.

"Are you gonna introduce yourselves properly?" They asked.

Edge and Christian blinked. That wasn't what they were expecting.

"Um, I'm Willian Reso, but everyone calls me Christian."

"I'm Adam Copeland, but everyone calls me Edge."

Ageha looked up and down Christian. He was actually really good looking.

"Well it's nice to meet you Christian." She said slyly. Christian blinked.

Tsurara blinked at the name.

"Wait... Edge... I know you." She said. Edge blinked.

"Your the man who gave my daughter that gift box years ago." She said.

Edge nodded.

Tsurara smiled.

"You haven't aged at all." She said.

Edge rubbed the back of his head.

Kurumu and Mizore looked away.

"Well, I hope you treat my daughter right or Else!" They said. Edge and Christian blinked, then nodded.

"Wait... you're okay with this?" The girls went.

A caring smile appeared on the faces of Ageha and Tsurara. The girls sighed.

Ageha then saw Jericho exit the building. He had a huge smile on his face. Ageha looked over at him and blushed. She shook her head.

"By the way, Christian, ever heard of a teacher named Jericho?" She asked. He blinked and nodded.

"Well tell him, I said, a real woman is available." She said. Kurumu and Christian blinked.

Tsukune had a smile on his face. Everything worked out in the end.

He felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Moka.

"Yes, Moka?" He asked.

She had a smile.

"UM... would it bother you if my... parents were nuts like Kurumu and Mizore's...?" Went Moka.

Tsukune sighed.

"No not at all, besides it won't change how I feel for you." Tsukune said. Moka blushed. They locked eyes with one another.

They started to move their faces closer.

Then.

CHUU!

Moka bit Tsukune.

He blinks.

'Wait... she did this earlier, gah!' He thought.

Exiting the school. Demarey and Kariff are jumping with joy.

Some noticed them.

"Man i'm so glad today is over." Went Demarey. Kariff nodded.

"And the best part, none of our fam showed up." He said. Demarey smiled.

"There you are!" Went a voice. Demarey turned and it was Kokoa.

"Oh... hey Kokoa... GAH!" He went. She bit into his neck.

He sighed.

It couldn't get worse... at all... well the neck bite is alright... but... oh no.

A belt was heard smacking into a palm.

A throat being cleared was heard.

Demarey went wide eyed.

"JOSH!" Went a voice behind him.

"Kariff!" Went another voice.

The 2 boys turned and saw their mothers.

"Oh... hey... mom..." Went Kariff. Demarey's face was covered in fear.

His mother looked near her 50's and was wearing a dress suit. Her hair was black and long.

Kariff's mom was light dark skin and in her 40's with medium long hair.

'FUCK!' Went Demarey in his mind. He then saw a white male in jeans and a black shirt in his 50's next to his mother.

"Hey... mama... scotty..." Demarey went.

His mom was gripping her belt.

She was mad.

The white skin man tapped her shoulder.

"Kimberly... use mine." He said. He handed her a thicker belt.

"Thanks you Scotty." She said. Demarey had his hands up.

"BOY!" She went as she started to beat him in his back with the belt.

"OW OW OW, MAMA STOP PLEASE!" He went.

"WHY YOU WEARING THAT OUTFIT FOR!?" she went. She beat harder.

"OOOOWWW, IS NO ONE GONNA HELP?!" He screamed. Everyone just looked. Some were giggling.

She then grabbed his ear and started to pull him into the school.

"HELP KARIFF PLEASE!" Demarey pleaded. Kariff just chuckled. His mom then grabbed his ear and started to bring him into the school as well.

"OW, MOM STOP, OW!" He pleaded.

Everyone blinked at what just happened.

Tough love I guess

Meanwhile somewhere around the forest.

A boy in black and yellow armor was walking around.

"I'm coming for ya Chris." He went.

A girl was sitting on a branch.

Something landed in her hand.

She crushed it.

"I look forward to seeing you again Demarey!" she said.

A man in a red long jacket with white hair was walking around. He toyed with his blade.

"Punk... it's time." He said.

It was now evening time. Jericho was in his warehouse. There was a knock, it was Edge and Christian.

"What's up?" They asked.

Jericho sighed. Punk was with them.

"Come out Alex." Jericho said. Alex Mercer came from a corner. Edge and Christian blinked.

"Right guys to the point, we got a problem." Jericho said.

Edge and Christian blinked.

"How good is your martial arts?" Jericho asked. The 2 blinked.

"Alright..." They went.

"That'll have to do, tomorrow is the day I feared the most, someone is coming and they're gonna change everything... get ready, all of you... and tell the others." Jericho said. They nodded.

Edge and Christian soon returned to the dorm. They had a look on their faces.

"Edge, Christian." Went a voice. They saw Tsukune.

"What's up?" He asked.

They sighed.

"Tsukune.." Edge went. Tsukune blinked.

"Be ready for tomorrow." Edge said, They went in to their dorm.

Tsukune blinked.

He sighed.

Demarey and Mizore were glaring at one another.

"So you really think you can beat me in every smackdown vs raw game?" She said, He nodded.

"Well, maybe in this.. fifa... but not wwe, I bet you can't even beat me in a match." She said.

"Is that a challenge?" He said.

"No it's a promise... it's a promise."

Their glare tighten.

Moka was ready for bed... She was a bit concerned. She placed her hand on her rosary.

"So... he wants to fight me?" Went Inner Moka from the rosary. Moka sighed.

Everything is changing.

* * *

 **THIS. CHAPTER. ABSOLUTELY SUCKED, THE ONLY GOOD PART WAS MY ASS GETTING BEAT, I HAD TO PUT THAT IN, ANYWAY AGAIN I'M SORRY FOR THIS, BUT TRUST ME I WILL MAKE IT UP, HOW I THINK IT'S TIME FOR A SIDE ADVENTURE TO SHOW IT'S SELF, AND I'VE DECIDED TO GIVE KOKOA THE ABILITY OF THE PROTOTYPE I JUST WANDER IF I CAN FOR DESHIKO AND IF I CAN SHOULD I, DON'T KNOW I THINK I'LL HAVE ANOTHER ONE OUT TOMORROW SO I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YA, WHO'S SIDE ADVENTURE SHALL BE STARTED FIRST FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON AWESOMENESS COMES TO YOKAI ACADEMY, OR THE SECONDARY TITLE ROSARIO + VAMPIRE+ AWESOMENESS, AND THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER 18 OF AWESOMENESS COMES TO YOKAI ACADEMY I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR ... WATCHING NOW OR SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE YEAH I'M NOT REALLY HAPPY WITH THE CUT OUTS BUT IT'LL HAVE TO DO, I REFUSE TO ABANDON A STORY NO MATTER WHAT AND I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF AWESOMENESS COMES TO YOKAI ACADEMY, BUT UNTIL THEN... UNTIL THEN... I WILL DO BETTER.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: SUPERDRIVE (GRAVITATION THEME)**


	29. Awesomeness meets the battle

**YOOO WHAT UP IT'S DE12NOW! I AM EXCITED FOR THIS ONE, I'M SURE YOU ARE ALL... SO YEAH KOKOA'S GONNA BE A PROTOTYPE DON'T WORRY SHE WILL STILL BE A VAMPIRE... SO LET DO THIS! I**

 **STARTS PLAYING: OVERDRIVE BY HITOMI HARADA**

 **EPISODE 19: AWESOMENESS MEETS THE BATTLE (JERICHO VS MOKA) (JERICHO VS ?)**

* * *

The club meeting was done.

Gin and Nekonome were out the room. Everyone looked at Moka. She sighed.

No one could believe this.

 **Flashback**

"WHAT?!" Went Moka. It was lunch time.

Everyone was shocked.

Jericho stood there with a serious expression on his face.

"That letter's not a joke... I want to fight your inner self." He said. Everyone was surprised.

"Jericho..." She went.

"But Chris, why?" Went Tsukune.

Jericho was silent.

"I'll see you all after the club meeting is over." He said. He left the cafeteria.

Everyone looked at Moka. She was confused.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Everyone was leaving the school. At the entrance, there stood Alex Mercer with his sister and James. They blinked.

"Smith, Wilson." Alex said. Demarey and Kariff blinked. They saluted him. He smiled. So respectful

Alex looked at them. Then the others.

He smirked. They blinked.

He then pointed to an area not far from where they are.

"He's there." Alex said. Moka was still nervous... for her other side.

Everyone was about to go. But then Alex put his hand up.

"Before I forget he told me one thing..." He said. He glared at em.

"Don't. No. One. Interfere." Alex said. Everyone blinked.

Jericho sat on a tree branch. He saw a bunch of Tombstones not far. He sighed.

"It's time to see where you are now, Moka." He said to himself.

It took a few minutes for them to arrive to the space. They all looked around and saw nothing.

 **STARTS PLAYING: Break the walls down by fozzy Jericho's modern coming theme**

"Well you made it." Went Jericho. He jumped off the tree branch. He smirked. He was in his 2012 boots with his SVR 2009 pants, his light up jacket with a black shirt that had the Y2J logo on it.

He looked and saw everyone. He knows Kokoa isn't far.

He sighs.

"Tsukune." He said.

Tsukune blinked. Jericho sighed.

"The rosary." He said.

Tsukune nodded. He looked at Moka. She nodded. Soon the rosary was removed. And out came Inner Moka.

She sighed.

"So, Jericho... care for a spar huh?" She said. He smirked.

"If you wanna call it that." Jericho said.

"But before we start just know that... NO ONE BETTER INTERFERE... I don't want to make you all need surgery." Jericho said. Everyone blinked. Moka smirked.

"If that's what you want, but I think you might be biting off more than you can chew." She said.

Jericho smirked.

"Moka, take this fight seriously." He said. Moka blinked.

"I won't be fighting like this." Jericho said. He then brought his right hand up.

"Code!"

Numbers appeared. And they were put in on their own. Everyone blinked. Even the prototypes. Jericho smirked.

They formed a sequence of numbers, Jericho closed his fist.

He did his arm stretch. Then his clothes changed into an outfit of blue boots, black color latex like suit with blue gloves. Jericho smirked.

"I got a helmet, but I won't need it." He said. Everyone blinked.

"This, is my netnavi outfit."

 **IT'S LIKE MEGAMAN'S IN MEGAMAN BATTLE NETWORK**

Moka smirked. Yukari blushed.

"Alright so you've made a little change so what?" She said.

Jericho smiled. He looked at the others.

'I don't want them to interfere I may have to drive us away from them if it gets too much.' He thought.

He put his hands up. Moka smirked.

 **OKAY TIME FOR A NEW SOURCE OF MUSIC STARTS PLAYING: Great Battlers Megaman Battle network 3 BGM or OST (I PICK IT CAUSE OF JERICHO YOU KNOW WHY)**

Moka charged at him.

"Learn your place!" She kicked him. The ground shook.

Everyone stood there. Moka's kick was strong. The prototypes wasn't fazed.

Moka had a smile on her face. She then blinked.

Jericho was still there. he blocked her kick with his forearm. Everyone blinked. She jumped back.

"You're gonna have to do better than that!" Jericho charged. He went for a roundhouse, Moka ducked and tried to come back with another kick. Jericho grabbed her leg and started to spin her around. He tossed her into a tree. She bounced off it and came right back at him.

Jericho saw her coming.

He jumped over her. She skit on the ground.

"YA!" Went Jericho. He kicked her hard in the face. She was sent flying. She crashed into a tree. She got up. She wiped off her face.

"Impressive, you haven't lost a step." She said. Jericho smirked.

She and him started to trade blows against one another. Everyone looked on from the scene.

"Look at them go." Tsukune said.

"Yeah... pretty good." Went Alex. Dana looked at him.

Jericho and Moka broke off. They both had a grin.

"Come on Jericho!" She said. He smirked.

He charged her, she saw a right fist coming. She ducked, but Jericho put his left hand on her head and pushed up. He did a filp and landed on his feet.

Moka charged at him. He kept blocking her kicks. He grabbed her again, but she got him with her free leg.

Kokoa was a bit away from the others. She was smiling. It was like old times.

Jericho smirked. She's gotten way better.

Jericho start to laugh. She blinked.

"You're still kicking for sure... but can you punch?" He went. She blinked.

Jericho quickly rushed her. He went for a left, She blocked it, with her forearm. He smirked. He then kneed her in the gut.

He delivered an uppercut and smash an elbow in her face.

Moka was being challenged well.

She looked at him with a smirk.

"Is that all?" She asked.

Jericho smiled.

She rushed them. He was ready, then out of nowhere she went for a punch, she got him, and he fell down. She smirked.

He started to laugh.

She blinked.

"So you can... BUT NOW, IT'S TIME I GET SERIOUS!" Jericho said. He started to charge... wait charge.

A flash of blue appeared around him. Moka rushed after.

Jericho smirked. His right hand turned into a cannon, he fired at the ground. Moka stopped. She blinked.

"HEY!" Went Jericho. She turned around.

"DODGE IT!" Jericho said. His hand turned into a buster, he fired a blast. Moka sidestepped it. The blast exploded behind them. It was huge.

Everyone was wide eyed. Jericho has a lot of hidden power.

Moka blinked.

She turned and Jericho charged at her and hit her with a chop to her side that sent her flying. She crashed into another tree.

Jericho smirked. She got up. She was hurting.

"Damn!" She said.

Jericho sighed.

Moka then rushed and got him with a barrage of kicks to his face. She gave him a hard round house and he was smashed into a tree.

She smiled.

"Well how about that." Went Moka. Jericho started to laugh.

She blinked.

He got up. He smirked.

"I'm just getting started." Jericho said. Moka blinked.

Jericho then rushed her fast. He got her with a hard gut punch.

She was lucky no blood came out.

Jericho gave her a European uppercut. She turned around, her back facing him. Jericho then gave her a back suplex, then another, then another, then a german suplex 3 times. And she was standing but dazed. He then gave her a hard enziguri.

Moka was hurt. She was getting up. Her top ripped.

Jericho had a few marks.

He started to laugh. She blinked.

"Whats funny?" She asked. Jericho stopped. He glared at her.

"Your defeat!" He said. She blinked. Jericho kneed her in the gut, gave her an upper cut that sent her in the air. He jumped up and smashed a kick into her that sent her down. He quickly descended and had his knee ready. Moka landed her back right on his knee. He even pressed her against it.

"GAAAAHHH!" She went.

Everyone was worried. Jericho may be going too far.

He then grabbed her top and threw her into a tree. She was in pain. She was breathing somewhat heavily.

"Damn it... Jericho's really strong." She said.

Jericho was smiling. He then let out a big phew!

Everyone blinked.

"Moka, you are tough, very tough, you have seriously improved." Jericho said. She blinked.

"Most would have been beaten by now, looks like you never stopped improving." Jericho said with a smile.

She got off the tree.

"So, ready to end this!" He said. She smirked.

"You know it!" She said. They both rushed each other. Right before they connected a blast cut them off.

 **MUSIC STOPS**

Jericho and Moka blinked.

"WHO DID THAT!?" He asked. Everyone shook their heads.

He then heard a laugh.

'That laugh.'

"WHO'S THERE!" He went.

The laugh stopped.

"Shame, don't even remember your old friend." said a voice. Jericho blinked.

"That voice... no way!" He went. Everyone looked at him.

Jericho then saw a black and yellow armored figure with a cape around him. He had a smirk on his face.

"Well well well, I finally found you Jericho!" Went the person.

Jericho grit his teeth.

Everyone except the prototypes blinked.

"Jericho..." Went Moka. He was staring at the person.

"Who's that?" She asked.

The person laughed.

"My name, is Bass." He said.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE, ME AND MEGAMAN DESTROYED YOU YEARS AGO!" Jericho said.

Bass smirked.

He jumped off the tree branch. He was still smirking.

"Yes, you did, but as you can see I am resurrected." Bass went.

Yukari ran to Jericho's side. Bass noticed her movement. He then looked around.

"Seems you made some friends Christopher." Bass was still smirking.

"Wipe that smirk off, Damn it!"

"Jericho... what is going on?" Moka went.

"Jericho." Yukari went. He took a few steps forward.

"Guys, stay back." Jericho said. Bass laughed.

Jericho bawled up his left fist.

"What, Jericho you never told them of your past?" Went Bass.

Everyone blinked.

"Past?"

"SHUT IT BASS!" He went.

"How can I, you never told them about you being part of Wily's little organization, how you and me were gonna rule the , GAH!"

Jericho punched Bass in the face.

Bass smirked.

"You're stronger that's for sure." Bass said.

Jericho got his buster ready.

"Trust me, i'm full of surprises." Jericho said. Bass smirked.

"SHOW ME!" Bass said.

 **STARTS PLAYING: Boss battle Megaman Battle network 3**

Jericho and Bass locked hands, they were soon locking in a battle that sent shock waves around the area. Everyone was trying to keep their footing.

Jericho and Bass soon broke apart. Jericho fired a cannon. Bass pulled up a barrier and blocked it, the barrier was gone.

Bass blinked.

"The hell?!" He went. It took his whole barrier.

Jericho then got him in his mid section with a knee. He then gave him an uppercut and then fired another cannon. Bass was sent flying.

Jericho smirked. Then blinked.

Bass was right back.

Jericho got ready. Bass brought out his hands and started to fire a barrage of black energy balls. Course Jericho managed to dodge each one. When Bass was done, he came from behind and elbowed Jericho in the back, he then kneed him in the gut and uppercut him into the air. Bass brought out his right hand and trapped Jericho in a ball.

"SHIT!" Went Jericho. Everyone stood shocked. This is new...kind of.

Bass started to smash Jericho back and forth around the area, smashing him into the ground, trees, wherever for 5 minutes.

Edge and Christian were angry. So was everyone else. The prototypes stood unfazed.

Bass was laughing, he was enjoying the beating he was giving Jericho... kind of a beating he wasn't punching but whatever.. But then he saw Jericho charge and his ball was no longer in his control. He blinked.

"YAAAAAAA!" Jericho went.

He broke out of the ball and his outfit changed from blue and black, to yellow and black with yellow outlines. He had yellow wings and a bird symbol on his chest.

Bass smirked.

"So the rumor is true, you do have cyber beast Falzar." Bass said. Jericho smirked.

"Aright then." Bass said. He pushed his cape all the way behind him.

"Let's do this." Bass yelled. Jericho smirked. They charged at one another then... they disappeared. Everyone blinked.

"Where.. where did they go?" Went Yukari. Everyone was looking around.

They saw 2 people running. It was Punk and Ruby.

"Hey Punk, Ruby." Went Tsukune.

"Where's Jericho?!" He asked.

They shrugged.

"He was here just now but then vanished." Christian said.

Moka was annoyed, who the hell is this Bass.

A few more seconds past and then BOOM. Everyone looked up, another boom. They saw multiple light flashes in the sky. Every few seconds.

"That must be them." Christian said.

Jericho and Bass were trading blows back and forth in the air. They were going really fast.

Then they came back into focus.

Bass went for a right, Jericho ducked it and kneed him in the mid section, Bass tried to elbow him, but Jericho moved to the side and punched him with his right. Bass quickly turned and fired a blast. Jericho was sent down hard to the ground. Bass was charging his busters. Jericho got up. He saw him charging up.

Bass then fired a barrage of blasts. Jericho fired back with loads of cannon blasts. The back and forth cause a explosion that blew everyone back.

Once they were done, there was a hole in the ground. Jericho smirked.

"I see you're really stronger now." Bass said.

Jericho was still smirking.

He was charging. Bass blinked.

"YAAAA!" Jericho went. His gloves was now green and the symbol was now a wolf.

"I see, Cyber beast Gregar too... Well then." Bass took off his cape.

"Time to get real!" Bass said. They charged at one another again. Jericho gave Bass a gut punch, then Bass delivered a hard knee to Jericho's face. They traded blows.

Everyone was trying to get up from the explosion.

Moka grit her teeth.

"How strong is this bass guy?" She went. She stood and saw the battle unfold in front of her.

Jericho was blasted by Bass into a tree. They were both hurting.

"Is that all bass?" Jericho asked.

Bass smirked.

"No... Jericho, it's time to die." He said. Jericho blinked.

Bass brought his 2 hands in front of him, he clasped them then opened them. Jericho blinked.

"Hahaha, HAHAHAHA!" Bass was charging up. Jericho blinked.

He charged up his buster.

"DON'T BOTHER IT'S POINTLESS TO FIGHT AGAINST IT!" Bass yelled. Jericho blinked. Bass brought his arms back.

"HAAAAAAA, TAKE THIS, BUSTER CANNON!" Bass yelled as he brought his arms forward a fired a big blue blast. Everyone saw it going towards Jericho.

He put his hands up to fight against it. An explosion happened.

Everyone stared.

Bass was laughing.

"HA I DID IT, REVENGE IS... mine?.. WHAT!" Went Bass. Jericho was still alive, hurting but alive. He feel on one knee.

Bass smirked.

He started to walk towards Jericho.

Moka had enough. She went after him.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" She yelled.

Bass turned to her. He laughed.

"What's a human like you gonna do?" Bass said. Moka smirked.

"I'm a not a human, I'm a monster." She said. He blinked.

"An s class monster, a vampire." She said. Bass was still blinking.

"So, you think you can handle me?" Bass said. Moka smirked.

"I don't think I know!" Moka said. Jericho grit his teeth.

"Don't. Moka.." He went. She wasn't listening.

"TIME TO LEARN YOUR PLACE." Moka went for a hard kick.

It sent Bass flying. She smiled as he crashed.

"Hmm, cocky prick." She said. She then blinked.

Bass stood back up.

"I must say, that really hurt, so you've earn a place on my kill list!" Bass said. Moka blinked.

Bass then punched her hard in the gut. Something came out her mouth... blood.

He grabbed her by the top remains and lifted her.

He was laughing. She tried another kick, but Bass caught it.

Her face was full of shock.

He then smashed her into the ground, spinebuster style. She was in pain. He then placed his right foot on her chest. He started to press hard.

"GAAAAAAAHH!" She went.

Bass was laughing.

"No.. MOKA!" Went Jericho. He stood up. He saw the others.

Moka was screaming louder.

"WHATS WRONG WEAKLING, GIVING UP HAHAHAHA!" Went Bass.

"Leave her alone!" Shouted the others. Bass looked at them. He noticed Yukari. He smirked. He put out his left hand. Everyone blinked.

He then pulled Yukari into his hands. Jericho face was filled with horror.

"PUT HER DOWN, BASS!" Jericho demanded.

Yukari was fighting to escape.

Bass laughed. He was pressing harder on Moka. Moka was fighting her hardest.

"OH JUST PASS OUT ALREADY!" Bass pressed his hardest. That did the trick.

"MOKA!" The others went.

He then saw Kurumu and Mizore transform. He smirked.

"So more people wanna die... fine..." Went Bass. He then grinned.

"But 1st..." Bass aimed his right hand at Yukari. She went wide eyed.

He fired a blast that sent her flying into a tree.

"YUKARI!" Went the others.

Bass laughed.

"Alright now it's... wait... Jericho." Bass turned and saw Jericho with his fist bawled up.

"What's up with you, you getting bipolar or something?" He said.

Jericho was mad, he was really pissed. He glared at Bass.

"You... hurt... MY... YUKARI!" Jericho screamed. His body changed. Bass blinked.

Jericho now had the wings of Falzar and the fists of Gregar. Half his body was one color, and the other another color.

His helmet then appeared. It covered his face and revealed red eyes.

JUST LIKE AGAINST... KUYO I THINK FUCK HIM

 **STARTS PLAYING: 2 OF BRAVES MEGAMAN BATTLE NETWORK 6**

Bass went wide eyed.

"NO, THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE, YOU ARE ABLE TO USE BOTH POWERS SIMULTANEOUSLY?!" Went Bass.

Jericho was silent.

"No matter i'll still... GAAAAAHH!" Went Bass. He was blasted away by Jericho. Bass quickly rushed back but met a elbow to the mid section, Then a kick that sent him flying into a tree. Bass was shocked. He didn't expect this.

Jericho was coming to him with a right, but Bass fired a blast at his head. Bass was laughing. Jericho's helmet fell off.

"HA GOTCHA, WHAT THE FUCK!" Bass went. Jericho head was still there. His eyes were now red.

Bass charged up again.

"BUSTER CANNON!"

Bass fired, Jericho deflect it.

"WHAT!"

Jericho smirked.

"BASS, I GOT ONE FOR YOU!" Jericho said. Jericho punched him in the mid section. He grabbed him and tossed him into the air. Jericho flew after him, punched him hard, Bass fired a blast, but Jericho saw it coming and flew around him, Bass turned and got kicked in the face, Bass went down to the ground hard.

Jericho landed. Bass got out of the trees.

"I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY YOU AGAIN DAMN IT! EVERYTHING DIES!"

Bass was in the air.

"JUST TRY AND DODGE, IF YOU DO EVERYTHING WILL DIE!" Bass yelled.

Jericho brought his hands back. Blue appeared.

Everyone looked on. Moka was picked up by the others. Kokoa was just shocked. Jericho is different.

"BUSTER... CANNOOOOOON!" Bass yelled.

"BUSTER CANNON!" Jericho went.

The blasts soon collided. The whole place was shaking.

Mikogami had a smirk.

"And so it begins." He said.

Jericho and bass were locked in an energy battle. The ground below was shaking like an earthquake.

Everyone looked one. Jericho is one strong cyborg.

"COME ON JERICHO IS THAT... no..." Went Bass.

Jericho had a smirk.

"NO NO!"

"BYE BASS!"

"NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Jericho's buster cannon over took Bass and soon Bass was trapped in a blue ball... wait trapped in a blue ball.

Bass blinked.

"WHAT IS THIS!"

Bass looked around, he was trapped.

He grit his teeth. He then felt a lot of energy behind him.

He turned around, shocked. Jericho had a ball of yellow energy in his hands above his head.

"Remember this BASS!" He yelled.

Bass went wide eyed.

"NO!"

"FINISH BUSTER!" Jericho yelled as he fired his yellow ball.

But Bass managed to get out and dodge it.

"HA!"

Jericho blinked, then horror filled his face. It was going for Yukari.

"YUKARI!" Went Everyone. Yukari was just getting up. She looked and saw the ball coming her way. She was wide eyed.

"YUKARI... PUT YOUR HANDS OUT!" Jericho yelled.

She blinked.

"TRUST ME, IT WON'T HURT YOU, JUST PUT YOUR HANDS OUT!" He yelled.

Yukari did as told, her hands were out and the ball, bounced back.

Bass was laughing, he avoid getting hit again by that move.

"SUCK IT JERICHO HAHAHA HAAAAA HAAA... Wait... what's that noise...ooh no." Bass turned and saw the ball coming his way.

"OH FUCK...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Went Bass, the ball carried him upward. Soon... BOOOOOOMMM!

The ball exploded.

Winds blow air all around. Everyone lost their footing. The prototypes didn't... they were near a tree.

The explosion soon died.

Jericho landed. He looked at Yukari. She was hurt, but smiling, she then passed out. He was heading to her, then a crash happened.

He turned and saw Bass.

He grit his teeth.

"DAMN!" He went.

Bass had only one eye opened.

"Da...DAAARRNNN IIIITTT!" Went Bass. Jericho readied his buster.

"HOW, HOW DIDN'T THAT JUST EXPLODE?!"

Jericho smirked.

"I had it locked on to you and only you, I knew Yukari was gonna be okay." Jericho said.

Bass grit his teeth.

"FUCK YOU ALL, YOU MONSTERS, HUMANS, NETNAVIS, PROTOTYPES ALL OF YOU!" He went. Jericho blinked.

"How do you know the prototypes?!" Jericho said. Then a blue figure with yellow orbs on his hands and head appeared.

Jericho blinked.

"FLASHMAN!" Jericho went. Flashman stared at him.

"It's been awhile... how have you been Jericho?" He went. Jericho grit his teeth.

"FLASHMAN... GET HIM!" Went Bass. Flash picked him up.

"We have more important matters to handle like fixing you up, your lucky this wasn't the digital realm, that would have killed you again." Flash said,

Bass sighed.

He looked over at the prototypes.

He smirked. They blinked.

"Wait... HOW ARE YOU ALL BACK HERE?!" Jericho demanded.

"Well, why don't you ask their friend." Flash man pointed to the prototypes.

Everyone blinked.

They shrugged. Alex glared.

"WHAT FRIEND, WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Alex demanded.

Flash laughed.

"You don't know, well I ain't spoiling anything, so we'll take our leave, next time don't expect this at all from us." Flash said.

In a flash, he and bass were gone.

"HEY... GAAAAAAHHH!" Went Jericho.

He quickly went back to his navi suit.

 **Song ends**

Everyone blinked.

Jericho then went back to normal, and his eyes closed.

His outfit was still intact.

Everyone ran to his aid.

Jericho was in his mind again.

"You over did it once more."

Jericho sighed.

"I was too focus on the battle." Jericho said.

A woman like figure appeared. It was an older version of Yukari.

She wrapped herself around Jericho.

He sighed.

"You're not her." He said.

She sighed.

"You should be more in sync with the 2 of them, this is why you always come here.." She said.

He sighed.

"I always try, they don't like it which is strange, I thought they didn't mind being strong." He said. She sighed.

"Are you sure you don't want me... or her."

Ageha appeared behind him.

Jericho had to fight these temptation if he wants to escape.

Moka and Yukari were in the infirmary. The nurse said they'll be find in a few hours, Jericho just needs to wake up.

Everyone waited for them. After an hour Moka was up. Tsukune was the 1st one to speak to her.

"Hey Moka." He said. Moka looked at him. She smiled.

"Tsukune..." She said.

"Moka."

She grabbed his shirt and kissed him... Wait no bite.

Tsukune went wide eyed. He thought she was gonna bite him.

A few seconds later she broke the kiss.

"Moka..." He went.

"What.. can't kiss my boyfriend." She said. Tsukune blushed.

A half an later Yukari was awake.

She saw everyone standing.

"Guys... WHERE'S JERICHO?!" She went.

Jericho was there he was waking up.

"We'll be waiting." Went Older Yukari and Ageha.

Jericho opened his eyes. He looked around and saw that he was in the infirmary.

"WHERE'S JERICHO?!"

Jericho blinked. He opened his curtain.

Everyone blinked he was already back up.

"Hey guys." He said. They all sighed. Yukari had stars in her eyes.

Finally they were all out of the infirmary.

Course everyone had something on their mind, what was bass talking about.

Tsukune tapped Moka's shoulder. She looked at him. He had her rosary.

She smiled.

Then blinked.

"Hey Jericho." She said. He looked at her.

"What was Bass talking about, being an old friend of yours..." She said.

Everyone nodded.

Jericho sighed.

"Do you really wanna know?" He said. They all nodded.

He looked at the sky.

He sighed.

"I'll tell you all tomorrow... I just need to clear my head." Jericho said. He walked on. Everyone blinked. Jericho stopped and turned around.

"Fuck it, come on." He said.

In a place far from the academy.

"SO, YOU GOT FUCKED UP AGAIN?!" Went the voice of a girl.

In front of her was Bass.

He grit his teeth.

She sighed.

"We're gonna have to try harder." She said. He and a few others around him nodded.

She was in a chair. She had her legs crossed. She smirked.

She bawled up her fist.

"I WILL MAKE YOU ALL SUFFER!"

Jericho brought them away from the school, they weren't far.

Jericho looked at them, He sighed.

He brought out his hand and numbers appeared. He put them in a sequence. Then a hologram appeared. It was him along side bass.

 **Starts playing: Final Transmission Megaman Battle network 3**

Jericho sighed.

"Bass wasn't lying, me and him were once on the same team." He said. Everyone went wide eyed.

"But I was desperate at the time, and when I realized what I was doing, I broke my tie with him and those other... power hungry bastards." He said.

"Jericho..." Went Yukari.

He looked at her.

"How?"

He sighed.

"It was plantman." He said. He made the hologram flash. Soon everyone had a true 1st person view.

It looked like a network of a hospital.

They then saw younger Jericho and a blue and black suited figure with a helmet on.

"We did good again Megaman." Young Jericho said. His hair was out. It was cut.

Megaman smiled.

"Yeah, Hey Jericho?" Went Megaman. Jericho looked at him.

"Used to all this yet?" He asked. Jericho thought about it.

He nodded.

"Well you should get back Megaman." Went a boy's voice.

"Right Lan." Megaman said. Few of the others blinked. They remember hearing the name Lan.

Megaman faced Jericho.

"Megaman, go on ahead, i'll just make sure Plant man ain't leave any surprises." Young Jericho said.

Megaman nodded. He beamed away. Everyone was looking at Jericho type on a panel. Then a huge vine came and constricted him.

"GAAAAAHHH I KNEW IT!" Jericho went. The vines were pointy. They were piercing his body.

"SHIT, I CAN'T GET DELETED!" Went Jericho. He tried to use his fire., But that only tighten the vines. He grit his teeth.

"GAAAAHHH, MEGAMAN... ARE YOU STILL AROUND... SHIT!" Jericho felt the vines taking over his body.

He then saw a green figure appear. He was pissed.

"I FUCKING KNEW IT! FUCK AAAAAAHH!" Jericho was losing his hold on himself.

The green figure laughed. Then a blast happened, it cut the vines and freed Jericho. The figure blinked.

"You fucked up enough Plant man!" Went a voice.

A blast went through Plant man. He was gone this time.

Young Jericho was on the ground in pain. He looked up. He saw a black and yellow armored figure.

"Hello, Christopher Irvine... or should I say Chris Jericho." Went the figure.

"Who... who are you?"

The figure smirked.

"My name is Bass, I've come to save you." He said. He helped Jericho up.

"Thanks."

Bass nodded.

"Listen, Jericho, I need your help."

Jericho blinked.

"My help?" Went Y2J.

Bass nodded.

"You see my master that what I call him, Dr. Willy has been trying to protect the net world from unseen terror." He said.

Y2J blinked.

"How so?"

"He recruited a group of individuals for his organization called WWW. And well some of them have gone well rogue." Bass said. Y2J was looking at him.

"Okay and your point."

"Well I say it like this, Plant man and his master were part of our group, but they betrayed our order, we need a strong member to show that his way will ensure peace for all." Bass said.

Y2J nodded.

"So, you want me to help you guys out with?"

"The creation of his next navi, he'll be able to help defend the networks from all kinds of threats." Bass said.

"Why come for me?"

"You're the world's 1st half human, half navi, your bond to both sides makes your commitment stronger since you should care for both sides of you." Bass went. Y2J nodded.

"I see, I think I may help, wait is he part of Scilab?" Jericho said.

Bass sighed.

"He had to leave to ensure that his project was to perfection, if anyone touched it without his watchful eye.. they may have messed up the process or worse, the programming." Bass said. Y2J nodded.

"Right, i'll help." Y2J said.

"Great, here these are the coordinates." Bass gave them to Y2J in a sequence.

Y2J smiled.

"Take care Jericho." Bass beamed out. Y2J smiled.

Then everyone came out of the hologram. Everyone blinked. They looked at Jericho.

"I.., I really thought it was true, DR. WILY SHOWED ME EVERYTHING... WHAT I DIDN'T EXPECT...WAS THAT I WAS BEING USED FOR HIS LITTLE TAKE OVER!" Jericho went.

Yukari had tears.

"So, you were lied to basically." Punk said. Jericho nodded.

"But... how did you get free?" Asked Ruby.

"It was Megaman... he came to the undernet, found flame man, who was suppose to be another rogue, then..." Jericho looked away.

The hologram did it's work.

Everyone looked around and saw darkness and red. Welcome to the undernet.

Everyone saw Megaman again, but on his knees, in pain.

In front of him was a yellow and black figure. It was Bass.

"Fool, should have stayed out of our way." Went Bass. He was charging up his buster.

"Stop right there!" Went a yellow and blue striped and yellow helmet navi.

Bass looked at him. He smirked.

Megaman was trying to get up...

"Damn it!" He went.

"Megaman." Went Lan.

'Where's Jericho?' He thought.

The yellow navi looked to intervene, but then a chop to his neck took him down.

"Well done, Chris." Bass said.

Megaman turned and saw him. Y2J.

Y2J smiled.

He then looked over and saw Megaman.

"Megaman?" He went.

"JERICHO!" Responded Mega.

Bass blinked.

"So you guys are friends, it's unfortunate that your friend here has tried to ruin Dr. Wily's plans." Bass said.

"Gah, JERICHO, DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, WHATEVER HE TOLD YOU IT'S A LIE, DR. WILY'S TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" Megaman yelled.

Y2J blinked.

"I was told that we would rule the world in a way." Y2J said.

"AND YOUR OKAY WITH BEING PART OF A DICTATORSHIP!" Mega said.

Y2J blinked.

"We're taking over in terms of the network, what are you talking about?" Asked Y2J.

"Quiet!" Went Bass.

"NO, JERICHO DR, WILY HAS BEEN TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE WHOLE WORLD, HE'S BEEN USING YOU FOR HIS SCHEMES THIS WHOLE TIME!" Mega went.

Y2J looked over at bass.

"Bass.. IS THIS TRUE!"

"NO, DON'T LISTEN TO THIS FOOL'S LIES." Bass said.

"IT IS!"

"SHUT IT" Bass charged his buster.

Y2J got in front of Bass.

"JERICHO?!"

"I can't let you hurt my friend bass."

"He's in the way, our way."

"NO... what you are doing here isn't what I was told."

"Please, Jericho.." Bass went.

"Your way involves people losing their freedom... I don't want part of that." Y2J Said. Bass grit his teeth.

"NO, JERICHO DON'T DO THIS!"

"Jericho..." Went Mega. Y2J smiled.

"I'm sorry bass, tell wily I'm done."

Bass sighed.

"And here I thought we were friends, guess we gotta do it the hard way." Bass said.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Went Y2J as he was shocked by Bass. Megaman tried to stand up.

Bass place a hand on Y2J.

"Megaman..." Went Y2J. Bass and him beamed off.

"JERICHO!" Went Megaman.

The hologram ended and everyone was back.

They looked at Jericho.

He looked at them.

"I rather tell you than show you." Jericho said. "Basically they strapped me and tried to force me to do whatever, but it didn't work out that way... as you can see... but it was horrible, they basically tortured me."

Everyone was quiet.

"Wait... how did you guys defeat Dr. Wily?" Went Kurumu.

Jericho sighed.

The hologram went off. Jericho was glad that he didn't need to talk.

They looked at a network... that was red. They looked around. This looked like a computer's main drive. They were in Wily's computer.

They saw Megaman and Bass, both looking weak. Jericho was right above them. He looked like he was hit by a bus. He was restrained in an electrical hold.

Bass started to laugh. Megaman blinked.

"IT'S TIME... PROTO!" He yelled.

Megaman blinked. A giant beast of a machine with claws and one eye with a white frame and a red hourglass body going into the ground was standing.

 **LOOK IT UP, IT'S SICK BTW I SAY Y2J HERE FOR YOUNG JERICHO IT'S QUICKER THAT WAY**

Y2J had to escape. He fought hard to get free.

Megaman grit his teeth.

Bass moved. Proto eyed Megaman. It went for a huge right with it's claw. Megaman went wide eyed. He got smashed into and hit the floor hard.

He was hurting. Mega eyed Proto. Y2J had it.

"YAAAAAAAAAAA!" Went Y2J. He broke out. And kicked Proto hard in the head. Bass blinked.

Y2J looked at the 2.

"I'LL TAKE YOU ALL DOWN. NO ONE EVER... EEEEEEVVVEEEEEEEERRR FUCKS WITH Y2J CHRIS JERICHO!"

Bass chuckled, then laughed.

Proto just stared at him.

"GET HIM!"

Megaman stood up.

"Jericho?" He went.

"Handle bass, i'll fucking kill proto."

"Are you sure?"

"I have to, he contains some of my data, it's fair that I kill what I helped create."

Mega nodded. He went after Bass.

Y2J glared at Proto.

"You know... I was expecting something more, humanoid... but I guess villains got a boner for huge machines and whatever." Y2J Went. Proto just glared.

Y2J smirked.

"Time to bring you down." Y2J said.

Y2J charged at Proto. It went for a right slash. Y2J turned his left hand into a cannon and blasted the claw away. He then turned his right into a sword. Y2J slashed Proto in the chest, he then tried to kick it head, once he did, it slammed it's right claw into his body. He fired a cannon and got free. He went to kick it's mid section, but went through.

"OF COURSE, OF FUCKING COURSE!" Y2J Went as he skid on the floor. He then got his cannon ready. He felt something inside... it was like a fire that drove him on.

"My wife betrayed me, I lost my children .. I WON'T LOSE ME AND MY FRIENDS LIVES!" Y2J started to fire a barrage of cannons.

Bass blinked.

Mega did as well.

Y2J then brought out 2 life swords... 2!

"The hell.. how is he?!" Went Bass.

Proto was starting to break.

Y2J smirked.

"TIME TO END THIS! MEGA CHIP MEGAMAN!" Y2J then brought out another Megaman, who charged after Proto and got it with a life sword.

Proto was about to be deleted.

Bass was shocked.

"HOW?! HOW!"

Y2J started using more and more Mega chips.

Proto was almost finished.

Y2J looked over at Bass.

"DON'T WORRY BASS, I GOT A SPECIAL ONE... FROM YOU!"

"What... WHAT!"

Y2J brought out Bass. He charged his busters.

"BUSTER CANNON!" Went Chip Bass, he fired at Proto.

Proto was then blowing up.

Y2J charged his hands.

"BUSTER CANNON!"

Y2J fired Buster Cannon and Proto was deleted.

Megaman smiled.

Bass was stunned.

"There's no way... how can you do it, only the strongest can do Buster cannon!"

Y2J looked at him.

"Maybe I am the strongest." Y2J said.

Bass flinched.

"IT'S OVER BASS." Went Y2J.

Bass grit his teeth.

"YOU WERE STUPID, YOU HAVE THE ABILITY TO DO AS YOU PLEASE, YET YOU FOLLOW WILY'S STUPID ORDERS, I THOUGHT YOU WERE A DIFFERENT NAVI DURING THE TIME I SPENT WITH YOU... BUT I WAS WRONG!"

"WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHO I AM DAMN IT!"

They charge one another. Y2J got Bass with an elbow, then an uppercut. He then gave him a hard enziguri.

Bass was flying, but regained himself.

"HA,HA,NO, I AM THE STRONGEST NAVI IN THE WORLD!" Bass went.

Y2J laughed. Bass blinked.

"It's clearly not you, it's Megaman." Y2J said.

"WHAT!"

"He's taken everything you have and is still standing." Y2J said.

Bass glared him.

"AND WHAT OF YOU THEN?!"

"Well, guess Cyborg... So i'm the strongest Cyborg.. or half navi... so what you're still screwed bass." Y2J said.

"GGGRRRR I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!" Bass went and charged his hands.

Y2J did the same.

Megaman looked on.

"DIE YOU TRAITOR! BUSTER CANNON!"

"BUSTER CANNON!"

Their blasts soon collided.

Megaman saw the ultimate power of a navi being shown, 2 battling for the sake of the earth.

Megaman blinked, something was worrying.

Y2J was gritting his teeth.

Bass had a smirk on his face.

"GIVE IT UP JERICHO THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO, THIS IS MY DOMAIN, HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Went Bass.

Y2J grit his teeth. Bass was strong.

He can't give up.

Megaman had to do something, he had to try.

"YES SAY GOOD BYE!" Bass went.

He put more behind the blast. He was something hit him in the back.

"SHIT!" He went. He turned and it was Megaman... DID HE JUST DO A BUSTER CANNON?!

"MEGAMAN!" Bass went.

"NOW CHRIS!" Megaman yelled.

Y2J then put his power in his buster cannon.

"MEGAMAN, KEEP ON HIM!" Y2J shouted. Megaman nodded.

"HAAAA!"

Y2J's blast overtook Bass's.

Bass was stupid to take his eyes off him. The blast was coming. Bass was engulfed by Y2J'S blast, but brought up his barrier in time. Bass jumped out the blast. Megaman jumped and kicked him back down into the ground. Bass was trying to get up. He did and threw away the remains of his cape. He was going in the air. He started to charge up.

"I won't die... I WILL NOT... I WILL REDUCE THE BOTH OF YOU TO NOTHING BUT KILO BYTES OF DATA...what..." Went Bass.

Y2J had a huge yellow ball of energy above his head.

Megaman blinked.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY MEGAMAN!"

Bass went wide eyed.

"NO, BUSTER CANNON!" Bass fired everything he had behind his buster cannon.

Y2J was ready.

"FINISH BUSTER!"

Y2J threw the energy ball.

The blast collided.

"NO WAY, HOW!" Went Bass. Y2J'S finish buster was overtaking Bass's buster cannon.

Megaman had a smile on his face. But it faded when he noticed Y2J was struggling.

"DAMN IT, I'M TOO DRAIN NOW!" Y2J Went. Bass smirked.

"JERICHO?" Went Mega.

"I need a pick up anything will do, just hurry!" Went Y2J.

Bass was laughing.

"Do you see now, no matter what you do, now matter how you do anything, a true navi will always be better than... a half creation." Bass said.

Y2J grit his teeth.

The blast was coming to Y2J. He was getting tired. He was still human... wait he was human... but he's a machine...he hasn't been fighting lone... the only way he could be tired...

"I must be weaken somehow." Y2J looked around.

He then thought about it. The restraints.. they had weaken him.

"MEGAMAN!" Shouted Y2J.

"I'm being weaken by some kind of hex by my restrains... you gotta destroyed the code." Y2J said.

Megaman blinked.

"How is it working?"

"It was made by wily to prevent me from destroying any of them, it didn't work for Proto because he wasn't finished yet."

Megaman nodded. He saw a cpu. He ran to it. He started to mess around with it.

Bass was laughing hard.

Megaman disabled the restraints, their effects were gone. Megaman looked back, but Y2J was still struggling.

Megaman figured it out.

He must have been messed up during his restraining time, he needs a boost. He checked his chips. He had one more that can do it.

"Jericho, here an attack boost, i'll shoot it at you, don't worry it's only that chip, your systems should absorb it!" Megaman shouted.

"Wow, thanks Megaman!" Y2J said.

"WHAT!" Went Bass.

Y2J had a smile.

"Bass... you had potential... but now it has been wasted..."

Y2J got the boost. His body glowed.

Bass gritted his teeth.

"Maybe one day we'll meet again... and be true friends, but now..." Y2J put a peace sign on his head.

"LATER... HAAAAAA!" Went Y2J as he pushed with everything. Bass went wide eyed.

"NOOOO NO NO NO NO NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Went Bass.

Y2J's finish buster took over the blast and Bass as well.

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHH I DON'T UNDERSTAND I AM THE STRONGEST!"

The ball started to crash into the ground.

"I... I WILL BE BAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKKKK! AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaahhh!" Went Bass. The energy Ball exploded... and Bass was ... Deleted.

Y2J landed on the ground.

He sat down.

Megaman walked over to him.

"Ha, we did it." Went Megaman.

Y2J smiled. He laid back.

They fist bumped.

Soon they approached a door.

Megaman went in.

Y2J noticed the computer. He went to it. He accessed the files.

He blinked at the information he got.

"Look at all this info Wily had on navi's... wait."

Y2J blinked.

"Cyber beasts..."

Y2J kept going through the information.

He was wide eyed.

He saved them all to his pet. But there was one thing that interest him the most.

"Biometal." He went.

"Jericho, We better go" Megaman said.

Y2J nodded. They were off.

And the hologram ended.

Everyone looked at Jericho. He sighed.

"Jericho..." Went Christian. Jericho put up his hand.

"I won't bore you so i'll get to the point, besides we had more foes but they were simple, now. The cyber beasts.. there are 2, Gregar, a wolf, Falzar, a falcon. They are legendary programs of the network made to protect it, but a group of dickheads ruined that, and therefore me and Megaman had no choice but to take them inside our own body to prevent them from going on a rampage... I had Gregar, he had Falzar... some reason they had a huge boner for Falzar, but I was caught off guard... it was in 2007 that happened." Jericho said. He looked at Punk.

"In fact that was when me and Punk became great friends." He said. Punk smiled.

"Anyway, when they managed to break Mega's control of Falzar , I had to save him. It hurt, it was like he was another person, the fight took us from the underground to the graveyard. That's when I got through to him, I showed him the graves of all the deleted Navi's.. by his hand... and why."

Jericho sighed.

"Then we got through all the opposition.. and we had to control the cyber beasts once again... the only thing was.. He had Falzar... but... i'll show it... how I got both Gregar and Falzar." Jericho said. The hologram spun.

They saw a multicolored area. There were 2 platforms. One had Jericho, the other had Megaman.

Y2J was gasping.

"Ha, we did it... yes... yo Mega...man?" He went.

Megaman was on the ground. Y2J jumped over to Megaman.

"What's up?"

"It's... Falzar...he's... AAAAARRRGGHHH!" A mist of data exited his body.

Y2J went wide eyed.

It was Falzar.

 **STARTS PLAYING: 2 OF BRAVES MEGAMAN BATTLE NETWORK 6**

Y2J grit his teeth. He activated gregar.

Falzar dived. Y2J dodged. He kept dodging. He started to fire his buster.

Falzar wasn't fazed. It hovered in front of him.

He fired whatever he could, cannons, bombs, he used swords, mega chips, whatever, but nothing.

He grit his teeth. He stretched out his arms.

"I KNOW WHAT TO DO, I'LL FUSE WITH YOU FALZAAAARRRRRRR!" Y2J shouted.

A mist appeared connecting him and Falzar.

Soon their body's collided.

"JERICHO?" Went Megaman.

A flash covered the scene.

"This isn't good, if you can barely handle one, then how can you handle 2, Jericho will lose himself." Lan went.

"NO CHRIS!" Went Megaman.

Y2J was screaming. His outfit was changing. Half was green gloves and boots and green outlines on a black latex suit, the other was yellow with a yellow outline. His chest had a symbol of a wolf and a falcon.

His helmet soon covered his face.

He fell on one knee.

Megaman stood up.

"..Chris..." he went.

"GGGG...GAH!"

Y2J was feeling the pressure... he had to keep fighting.

"I WON'T LET YOU ESCAPE, I'M NOT SOME MACHINE WHO WILL BEND TO YOUR WILL I AM... A CYBORG... AND I AM NOT MADE OF ALL CIRCUTS, I HAVE WILL AND I, CHRISTOPHER IRVINE, Y2J CHRIS JERICHO WILL NEVER... EEEEEVVVVEEEERRR SUBMIIIIIIITTTTT!" Y2J Shouts.

A huge flash over takes him. Megaman blinks.

A minute later. The flash stopped. Megaman stood and saw Jericho standing, with wings out. He had a symbol of a wolf and falcon on his chest.

Jericho turned around. He smiled.

Megaman blinked. Jericho fused... with both Cyber beasts... or Cybeasts.

Y2J started to laugh. Megaman did as well. They fist bumped.

The hologram ended.

Everyone looked at Jericho.

"So there you have it, how me and Bass were once on the same team, to me killing him, to me fusing with both Cybeasts."

Everyone blinked. That was nuts., almost like the prototypes.

"WAIT Jericho." Went Edge.

Jericho looked at him.

"What's this.. Biometal?"

Jericho chuckled then sighed.

"The biometal is a special type of creation, it gives it's user the power of a navi while maintaining the humanity of the person... like a cyborg... the only difference is you don't need surgery for it, it just integrates with you... ever since 2008 I've been looking for it." Jericho said. Everyone blinked.

"Wait why, you already have the ability of a navi." Went Mizore. Jericho smirked.

"Right, the biometal can boost my power, it can change the world in the hands of whoever gets it." Jericho said. He stood up.

"But I must tell you guys the truth." Jericho went.

He looked over at them.

'The reason i'm here... is for the biometal..." Jericho said. Everybody blinked.

"Sometime in 2008 my body began to be effected by both Cybeasts... I had to find the biometal, I saw it as the only for me to control them, and in the process I lost myself." Jericho said.

"When I left in 2010, I came here course as a teacher, but I knew the biometal wasn't on the net or in ourworld... there had to be another place... then I found here... and I soon became attached to my duty that I forgot the biometal was my main objective..." Jericho said. He turned around.

"And now they're back, and some how here... I shouldn't have came in the 1st place... i'm sorry for this..." Jericho said.

"Sorry for what?" Went Edge.

Jericho blinked.

"You got nothing to be sorry for, sure at 1st you really wanted to biometal but that was then right?" Went Christian. Jericho blinked. They're right. He's a different person from 2010. He had the staff, the newspaper club, a lot... even her.

He then looked at Yukari.

She ran and hugged him. He smiled.

He looked at the others... he's got another reason to be at Yokai now, and the best one is hugging him now.

"You're right." Jericho said. Everyone smiled.

He got on one knee. Yukari blushed.

He kissed her.

After the kiss, she jumped into his arms.

He smiled.

Everyone smiled as well.

Just one thing on the mind... Who is this friend of the prototypes.

It was now night time, everyone was in their rooms.

Jericho was sitting somewhere outside. He sighed. Punk was next to him.

"History repeating." He said.

* * *

 **WOW THAT WAS SOMETHING... I KNOW I'M GONNA RECIVE HATE BUT I'M SORRY ANYWAY I KNOW ONE THING I'M LIKING IT, SO ANYWAY THAT'S THE END OF EPISODE 19 OF AWESOMENESS COMES YOKAI ACADEMY I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR WATCHING NOW OR SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE, AND I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF AWESOMENESS COMES TO YOKAI ACADEMY BUT UNTIL THEN... UNTIL THEN... ALSO YOU GOTTA LOVE FANFIC UNIVERSE.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: SUPER DRIVE (GRAVITATION)**


	30. Awesomeness meets a demon hunter

**HEY... HEY... ANOTHER EPISODE YES I AM SO GLAD TO BE BACK AT WORK... actually... WOW.. UM BEFORE WE START JUST WANNA SAY I DO A LOT OF REFERENCING SO... ALSO I SAID FANFIC UNIVERSE BECAUSE THIS IS COURSE FROM ME A GOOD PORTION OF THE TIME AND I MAY BE WRONG ON A FEW THINGS IF NOT ALL SO YEAH... WITHOUT FURTHER ADO... LET'S DO THIS SHIT! This may be horrible.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: Overdrive by Hitomi Harada**

 **Episode 20: Awesomeness meets a demon hunter**

* * *

Punk was in the forest meditating. He felt something was off.

Everyone is still in school.

"Punk?" Went a voice. He turned around.

It was Ruby.

"What is it?"

"I was looking for you." She went. She started to play with her fingers.

Punk blinked.

"Again... what is it?" He said.

Ruby was blushing. Punk blinked.

He stood up. He folded his arms.

"So you have nothing to tell me then." He went.

"Do I need a reason to be with my fiancé." She said. Punk blinked. He shook his head. She smiled. Then hugged him.

They sat there, enjoying the peace.

"So, Jericho really is a work of art..." She said. Punk smirked.

"You have no idea... I've been thinking about his story about after he fused with Gregar and Falzar." Phil said.

Ruby blinked.

"It would make sense that both of their powers may drive him mad and force him to focus on the biometal... and it would also make sense why he was a bit of a dick." Punk sighed. He looked at Ruby. He saw some cleavage. He blushed.

"Phil..." She said.

He smiled. He kissed her. Things were getting a bit passionate after a minute.

He started to grab her breasts.

Ruby moaned.

Punk was going low...he was playing with her pussy.

She moaned louder.

He was trying to free her breasts from the upper piece of her outfit. She giggled.

Punk was getting hard, Ruby reached for his dick.

He moaned lowly. She smirked.

Punk started getting more and more into it. He got on top. He started to kiss her neck, but then..

"WHOA IS THIS A BAD TIME?!" Went a voice.

Punk quickly stopped and shot straight up.

Ruby blinked.

"Punk." She went. She fixed her dress.

"Come on out." Punk said.

...

...

..

Out from a tree came a white skin man with white hair, he had red pants covered by black motorcycle chaps , black loafer boots, black gloves that exposes his knuckles, a red coat that's short sleeved and speaks for itself, an undershirt that's black with 3 clasps closed together, and a sword on his back.

He smirked.

"Well, well... it's been awhile... hasn't it Phil." Said the man.

Ruby blinked and looked at Punk.

"Punk... who's he?" She asked. Punk looked serious.

"Oh, so you go by your ring name as well, whatever." The man said.

"Hey who are you?!" Went Ruby.

The man looked at her. He smirked.

"Phil, who's the sexy girl." He said.

Punk held her close.

"What are you doing here, Dante." Punk went.

Dante smirked. He sighed.

"What.. can't ever come and say hi..." Went Dante. Punk wasn't amused.

Dante sighed.

"At least tell me who she is."

Ruby glared at him.

"I'm Ruby Toujo.. Punk's fiancé." She said. Dante blinked.

"Hey, wow... I am still alive cause I just heard you say you're his fiancé."

"Dante."

Dante put up his hands.

"What is it, why are you here, shouldn't you be in your own realm?"

Ruby blinked. Dante sighed.

"I would be... if it wasn't... for Mother... and not mine." He said.

Punk blinked.

"What do you mean... me, you and Nero defeated her years ago." Punk said.

Dante sighed. He started to walk around them.

"You know... defeat... doesn't always mean KILLED..." Dante said. "Besides... somehow she is back... I don't really know... and don't ask about Nero it's only me here."

Punk gritted his teeth.

"So, isn't she in your realm?" He asked.

Dante shook his head. Punk blinked.

Dante put his hand up.

"If she was I wouldn't be here... Punk... Phil... it's time once again."

Ruby blinked.

"After mother was done I said I was finished." Punk said.

Dante sighed.

"Alright... but trust me... you will have to battle again and you may need it." Dante said. He started to walk off.

Ruby looked at him, then at Punk. Punk left as well. Ruby stood there for a bit..

'What is going on?' She thought.

The school day was now over, people were talking about a quake that happened yesterday.. course we all know why.

Jericho was walking towards the club room. He soon spotted Punk.

He had a worried look on his face.

Jericho saw the door open, he saw the others.

"Hey guys.." He said. Everyone looked at him and smiled.

Yukari quickly ran and hugged him. He smiled.

He then looked at Punk.

"Hey guys, give me a sec." Jericho said. He went out the room. They blinked.

Punk was in deep thought. He couldn't believe what Dante told him.

'How is she here... I haven't seen any sign of her.' Punk thought. He heard footsteps. It was Jericho.

"Punk."

"Chris... Da"

"I know about it... so you really thinking about...you know." Jericho said.

Punk sighed. He looked out a window. The newspaper club were listening.

"I'm not too sure... I prefer how I do things now..."

Jericho sighed.

"You know you can't avoid it forever..." Jericho put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know."

Ruby was out in the forest. She was in her and Punk's home. She sighed.

'More secrets.' She thought.

She heard a knock on the door. She opened it. It was Dante.

"I knew it..." he said. She grit her teeth.

"Don't worry i was just making sure this house actually had someone living in it." He said. She glared at him.

"Where is he?" He asked.

She was quiet.

"Alright... don't tell me... but i think he's at that huge school i saw." He said. Ruby was still quiet.

"I'll go, see ya." He said. Ruby waited till he was gone.

She sighed.

Dante was walking away. He stopped. Punk was in front of him.

"I didn't do a damn thing." Dante said as he walked away.

Punk ran inside. Ruby sat on a chair.

She looked at him.

"I'm fine." She said. Punk looked up and down.

She blinked.

"Phil..." She went.

"Making sure." he said. She went and hugged him.

Jericho was walking to his warehouse. He had to check something.

"Alright if he's here then i should be able to... wait?!" Went Jericho.

Ruby left the house. She was walking around. She was concerned.

'Punk... are you an angel... or... something... else.' She thought.

She looked and saw something odd. It was a spot of yellow. She blinked. She noticed another spot, and more spots. She followed them to a field... She looked up and went wide eyed.

Jericho was running back to the school. He saw the others.

"GUYS!" He went. They saw him.

"Yo Chris." Went Christian.

"We got a problem!" Jericho said. He looked around. Punk wasn't here.

"What's up?" Edge said.

Jericho grit his teeth.

"Damn it just follow me!" Jericho said.

Punk felt something was off. It's been awhile since Ruby went for a walk. He became concerned.

"Ruby." He said.

Everyone followed Jericho, they soon saw spots of yellow. They started getting larger. Soon they saw a beast a large like slug, and Ruby fighting against it.

"RUBY!" They went.

Ruby was having problems against... whatever the hell this thing is.

It laughed. It took it's hand and smacked Ruby into a tree. She was gritting her teeth.

"FUCK...!" She went. She got up and attempted a lighting spell, but the beast grabbed her.

"Gah!" She went.

"HEY!" Went the others. She and the beast saw the newspaper club.

"Guys.." She went. The beast laughed.

"What.. more to die?" Went the beast.

Everyone blinked, they never seen this type of monster before.

"What type of monster is that?!" Edge went.

The beast blinked. Then laughed.

"It's not a monster, it's a demon." Went a voice.

Everyone looked and saw Punk, in his 2010 boots, with pants like Dante's except red, it's black and without the chaps. He had on a grey coat like his and his shirt was his SVR 2009 shirt on. He had a black sword on his back.

Everyone blinked. A demon?

"And.. it's a succubus..." Punk said. Kurumu blinked.

"THE FUCK!?" She went.

"I said it's a demon, it's not a monster.. but you could call it a bloody monster with it looks like that." Punk said with a smirk.

The beast glared at him.

Punk blinked. the succubus was holding Ruby.

"Hey, put down my fiancé you disgusting spider bitch." Punk said.

The succubus focused it's glare.

"Who are you?!" it went.

Punk smirked.

"I'm your worst nightmare you ugly sack of shit!"

The beast dropped Ruby. She sat up, hurting a bit, but alright.

The succubus got in Punk's face.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" She said.

"I'm Phil fucking Brooks... and i'm here to kill you."

The succubus laughed.

"You want to kill me?... You can't kill me... i'm 1200 years old." It said.

Punk smirked.

"You don't look a day over 12000." Punk stuck his tongue out.

The succubus got pissed.

"You dare insult me!"

"Oh you yourself is an insult!"

"Why you... i shall make you regret ever speaking that way towards me, I'll piss down your throat and shit on your corpse you..."

Punk had his tongue out like he was dumb.

Everyone blinked. Punk then looked at the beast.

"Oh, sorry i zoned out, what were you saying again... something about pissing... but i know you'll be pissing in a second." Punk said.

"FUCK YOU!" it went.

Punk smirked.

"Fuck you."

"FUCK YOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUU! It vomited a yellow substance, Punk jumped back and readied his sword.

 **STARTS PLAYING: REACH OUT TO THE TRUTH Persona 4**

He quickly sliced off one of the succubus's limbs.

"GAH, YOU LITTLE SHIT, I SHALL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR DINNER!" It yelled. It looked behind and saw Punk giving it the bird. It charged after him. It tried to smash him into the ground. But Punk dodge it. He then cut off that limb. The succubus fell.

It smashed it's remaining limbs to shake the ground. Punk jumped onto a branch.

"Give me thine blessing!" Wings appeared. He then went and slashed his sword across it's whole body. He then pierced it's gut.

"GAAAAAAA!"

Punk then jumped and pierced it's back, and slashed down. Liquid poured out. The demon collapsed.

He sighed. He then saw Ruby getting up. He ran to her.

He grabbed her hands.

"Ruby... are you alright?" He asked. She nodded.

"YAAAA!"

Punk turned around. The beast was up, but soon it stopped moving... and it started to glow bright... BOOOM. The succubus exploded, it's liquid went al over and soon disappeared.

Everyone looked and saw a white haired man.

"Remember what i said about Defeat doesn't always mean killed?" Went the man. He looked around.

"Oh, Phil didn't know you had more friend." He went." The name's Dante, nice to meet you all." He said.

He then blinked.

"What... is there something on my face?" He went.

"What kind... of monster are.. you?!" Ruby went. Dante blinked.

"Monster... no no no i'm not a monster, actually i'm."

"Not from this realm." Punk said.

Everyone looked at him.

"Really Phil... whatever yes i'm not from here, and to answer your question i'm half human and Demon... i'm a Nephilim." Dante said.

Everyone blinked.

Dante chuckled.

"Wait, you may be wondering how i know Phil... i'll tell you."

"Dante."

"What?!"

Punk sighed.

"Come on they know what you are right...?" Dante went. Punk was still. Dante blinked.

"THEY DON'T?" Dante said. Everyone looked at Dante.

"Punk.. what's he talking about?" Ruby went.

Punk was silent.

"Well i'll make it simple... he's an."

"I'M AN ANGEL!" Punk said.

"Yes... and a demon."

Everyone blinked.

"Punk?" Went Ruby.

Punk sighed.

"I... am also a demon." He said.

Everyone went wide eyed.

"My demon part comes from my father side, my mother was half human and angel, so i'm part human, part demon, half angel." Punk said.

"Yep." Went Dante.

Punk was silent.

"Well i'll answer the next part."

"Dante!"

"Well fucking say it already, quit with the dramatics and get on with it, i'm falling asleep." He said with a chuckle.

"... Dante is from another realm... angels and demons have the ability to cross different realms and worlds, hence how we meet one another... a person called Mother or mistress was trying to come into our world to rule here, so i teamed with him and his nephew Nero, long story short... we defeated her... and she's now back." Punk said.

Dante sighed.

"Bout time, i'll never understand the dramatics." Dante said.

"So, there... i'm a spawn of heaven and hell..."

Punk turned away from everyone.

Ruby looked at him with caring eyes.

She turned around and grabbed his hands.

 **STARTS PLAYING: I'll face myself post shadow battle persona 4**

"Phil... why didn't you say all this sooner." She said.

"I... i thought if i told you, then you would be afraid of me... i am part demon so..."

"That doesn't change how i feel about you, or who you are as a person... you're clearly not a demon like the ones everyone else thinks of." She said.

"Ruby.."

"Phil, you mean so much to me, i love you, i want to know everything about you, i don't care about what your secrets may be, your past doesn't mean a damn thing right now, the only thing that matters is what happens here on." Ruby starts to cry. "And as long as i'm by your side i know i'll be fine... you're my guardian angel... and i love you." Ruby finished.

"Ruby." He smiled.

They then kissed.

Dante smirked. He started to chuckle.

"How romantic... i guess." He went.

They broke the kiss.

Dante started to walk away.

Punk turned and noticed.

"Dante."

He turned around.

"Where you heading?"

Dante smirked.

"To check out this world of course, if i'm gonna be here for awhile might as well check it out. And besides it'll be nice to have a break for a change." He said. "Nice to meet you all again."

They all blinked. He didn't know their names... whatever Punk may tell him.

Not far was Alex Mercer.

"So, a machine... angels and demons, this is sounding like a horrible sci fi fantasy." Mercer said.

He sighed.

"But who is bringing all these foes here?"

 **song ends**

Somewhere

A blue haired woman was standing in front of a girl.

"YOUR DEMON FUCKING FAILED!" The girl shouted.

"Hold it, just cause one failed doesn't mean they all will!" Went the woman.

"ARE YOU A DOFUS WE CAN'T TAKE THIS LIGHTLY FOR, AH!"

A hand was on her shoulder. The girl looked and saw a white skin man in military clothes.

"AH Sir!" She went.

Then came a woman with ginger like hair, in a latex like suit that went up to her neck. Her green eyes show mystery and more. Everything bowed in her presence.

"AAAH AAAHH!" The girl bowed.

The woman smiled.

She sat in the chair.

"At ease everyone!" She said. Everyone stood up.

She looked at screen. She sighed.

"Everything is coming into place." She said.

"It's time for us to take action."

"Yes ma'am!" They all went.

The girl glared at them.

"Yes, Mother." Went the girl.

The woman grinned.

We're coming!

* * *

 **YO SO ALLOW ME TO EXPLAIN, AFTER THE 1ST PART I WANTED TO GIVE JERICHO AND PUNK A BIT MORE SPOTLIGHT IN THIS ONE, AND ALSO CAUSE THIS WAS GONNA BE AROUND 40 CHAPTERS BUT NOW IT MAY BE NEAR 100 WHICH I DON'T MIND, ANYWAY THE REASON I GAVE PUNK A BACKGROUND WITH DMC IS BECAUSE... I WAS THINKING OF DMC WITH HIM AT THE TIME IF PUTTING HIM IN NOW I HAVE TO CHECK THE WIKI TO MAKE SURE I'M AT LEAST SOMEWHAT ON TARGET THO I KNOW WHAT I JUST SAID IN THE STORY ABOUT ANGELS AND DEMONS SOUNDS COMPLETE BULLSHIT... BUT THEN AGAIN IT'S NOT MANY SHOW THEM GOING FROM WORLD TO WORLD, PLANE TO PLANE... SO KIND OF MAKES SENSE... WELL AT LEAST TO ME.. AND THAT'S THE END OF EPISODE 20 OF AWESOMENESS COMES TO YOKAI ACADEMY I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR WATCHING NOW OR SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE, AND I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF AWESOMENESS COMES TO YOKAI ACADEMY BUT UNTIL THEN UNTIL THEN... RIGHT BEFORE I FORGET I KNOW I'M GONNA BE OFF ALOT BUT I SHOULD HAVE SAID THIS.. BUT EXPECT OOC, BUT I DID OKAY WITH DANTE I THINK.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: SUPERDRIVE (GRAVITATION THEME)**


	31. Awesomeness meets the mother

**... OH MY BAD THAT WAS SO RUDE.. KONICHIWA EVERYONE IT'S ME DE12NOW AND UH YOU KNOW I WAS REREADING THE FANFIC AND I WAS LAUGHING AT WHAT I TYPED I COULD HAVE MADE THE CHAPTERS BETTER BUT THAT WAS THEN AND THIS IS NOW ANYWAY I'VE BEEN THINKING ABOUT DESHIKO, I DON'T KNOW HOW A HYMEN WORKS FOR HER... YOU KNOW WHY BUT IT'S TIME FOR THE EPISODE TO BEGIN.. LET'S GET STARTED. OH THERE'S NO TURNING BACK. UNLESS TO EDIT.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: OVERDRIVE BY HITOMI HARADA**

 **EPISODE 21: Awesomeness meets the mother (Prototype and Vampire)**

* * *

A woman looked outside a building, and saw the sky above. She smirked.

"This place is so lovely." She said. She turned and saw a man and a girl. She focused on the girl.

"Find them, we will be watching over you." She said. The girl nodded.

Kokoa sat on a tree branch. They was no school today... and she had many things on her mind. Mainly about 1 certain boy.

"Demarey." She said.

They've known each other for a while, and in that time they have became something...

She was looking up at the sky. She sighed.

"Wee, Wee!" Went Kou. Kokoa said.

"Wee,Wee!"

"Wee,wee,wee,weEEEEEE!" Kokoa grabbed him.

"Stop!" She said.

"Sure, if you stop with the long face." he said.

Kokoa blinked.

"Are you thinking about him?" He said. Kokoa blushed.

"NO!" She went.

"Kokoa, I can tell you're hiding something." He said. Kokoa glared at him.

"It's not what your thinking at all." Kokoa said.

"Sure it's not, Wee!" Went Kou. Kokoa sighed and jumped off the branch.

Edge and Christian were trained the others in the gym. They were getting ready for 2 more joining them.

Kariff and Demarey.

"Yo Josh ready?" Went Kariff. Demarey nodded. They were in the school athletic clothes.

They were off.

About a minute later they arrived.

Edge and Christian saw them.

"Hey everyone, look who's joining us." Edge said. Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Jericho, Christian and Mizore saw Kariff and Demarey at the door.

"Hey." Went Kariff to the others. Demarey waved.

Kokoa was still in the forest. She kept on thinking of Demarey.

She looked up.

"Demarey... what is happening..." She said.

All the students blinked. Kariff and Demarey's warm up was done easily. The last time any of them saw that was with Mizore.

"Alright, that's good, today we're gonna practice high flying moves, so Jericho's got this one." Edge said. Chris smirked.

"So, we got the dummies, you have the ropes and turnbuckles, you know what to do, just jump off and hope you connect, it's not called the high risk district for nothing." Jericho said.

They nodded.

One at a time they went to the top turnbuckle, Tsukune, Moka and Yukari all did an elbow drop. Kurumu went for a leg drop. It was good.

But, Mizore instead of an elbow or leg drop, she did something else. She was up on the turnbuckle. She turned her body around.

Edge smirked.

She jumped and flipped over and did a moonsault.

"Nice." Went Jericho.

Kariff went up next. He smirked. He jumped and did a 360 flip splash. Everyone except Edge and Christian blinked.

"That was really good." Jericho said.

Now it was Demarey's turn. He took a quick breath at the top turnbuckle.

He jumped and did... a 450 splash.

"Whoa!" Edge and Christian blinked.

Jericho smiled.

"Alright next!" Went Chris.

Kokoa was still thinking about Demarey... she sighed.

"What is different now... " She went. "I thought you wanted to know me... why are you starting to keep away from me." She went.

She sighed. Ever since the appearance of Bass things have changed for these 2, Demarey seems to try and stay clear of Kokoa... but what is his reason.

Practice time was almost over.

"Alright, this was good... enough." Went Jericho with a smirk.

"Next time, you guys are gonna see how you guys are.. against one another." Edge said.

Everyone blinked.

Demarey looked over at Mizore. She looked over at him. Edge noticed.

"Looks like some of you already want a piece of one another." Edge said. Everyone except Demarey and Mizore blinked.

Jericho smiled. He saw the look they gave one another.

"Right, we're done." Edge said.

Kokoa was kicking a few rocks around. She couldn't understand him at all... he's not... simple as everyone else.

She sighed.

"Excuse me?" Went a voice.

Kokoa looked and saw a girl with hair that looked like hers but black. She was in a black attire and grey shoes.

Kokoa blinked.

"Me?" She said. The girl nodded.

"Have you seen a boy here named Demarey?" She said.

Kokoa glared.

"What you his girlfriend or something?!" She went.

The girl laughed. Kokoa blinked.

"Oh oh, no no no not at all, see I wanted to meet up with him... see we have a little history."

Kokoa got a strange feeling from her.

 **Starts playing: Pre shadow battle Persona 4 (yeah I forgot the actual name)**

"What kind of history?" Kokoa asked.

"Well it's kind of personal... but me and him were once... close associates." Went the girl.

Kokoa didn't like the feeling she was getting.

Kou flew behind her.

"Wee... there's something off about this girl." Kou whispered.

Kokoa nodded.

"Alright so you guys are close."

"Oh you have no idea how close."

Kokoa blinked.

"I'm sorry I forgot to ask your name." The girl said.

"Oh I'm Kokoa... Kokoa Shuzen."

The girl smiled.

"And can I know the name of your friend there." Went the girl. Jokoa and Kou blinked.

"His name is Kou." Kokoa said.

The girl smiled.

"Oh right... my name is Bale. Akira bale." The girl said.

Kokoa remember Demarey talking about an Akira.

"Well it's nice to meet you Akira." Kokoa said.

"Well thank you, tell me how well is your relation with Demarey?" Akira asked.

Kokoa blinked, then blushed.

"Oh I see, someone's got something going on"

Kokoa blinked.

"n..N...NO!" She went.

Akira giggled.

'No denying it." She said.

Kokoa sighed.

"Say, Kokoa how do you think Demarey would act if he known you have died?" Akira went.

Kokoa went wide eyed.

'I don't know... WHY?!"

Akira laughed.

"Oh... well cause nothing hurts more than losing something you love... whether it's a lover, family, friend... or someone who you thought you could believe in!" Akira went.

Kokoa grit her teeth.

Akira blinked.

"That last part was weird... wait... Akira..."

Akira smiled.

Kokoa grabbed Kou.

Akira blinked.

"Akira, what was your relationship with him!?"

Akira laughed.

"Oh, our relationship was... was full of lies, he told me nothing but those!" She yelled.

Kokoa turned Kou into a hammer.

"I KNEW IT!" She went. Akira blinked.

"You're the Akira he told me about, you're his former student!" Kokoa yelled.

Akira chuckled, then laughed.

"Yep, I am... and now that you know, YOU. MUST. DIE. !" Akira said darkly.

 **STARTS PLAYING: I'll face myself Persona 4**

Kokoa grit her teeth. This was gonna get real bad.

"I am Akira Bale, a prototype, I am the deliverer of mother's orders... and I will get my revenge... starting with you!" Akira yelled.

Kokoa charged at her. She swung her hammer. Akira blocked it. Kokoa was shocked.

"Willing to fight are you? You don't know what your dealing with!"

Akira picked up the hammer and toss it along with Kokoa into a tree.

Kokoa quickly got up and charged after her.

Akira smiled. She didn't move. Kokoa smashed her hammer in her face. She went flying.

Kokoa smirked. She went wide eyed. Akira got up and laughed.

"Is that it, pathetic." She said.

Kokoa grit her teeth.

"What a waste of a girl you are, i'm surprised that Demarey would even like you." Akira laughed. "You're weak!"

"NO I'M NOT!" Kokoa then turned Kou into a sword.

She charged after Akira and slashed at her. Akira was dodging her attacks with ease.

Kokoa grit her teeth with each miss.

"Hahaha come on, is that.. GAH!" Kokoa slashed Akira. She then kicked her into a tree.

Kokoa smirked.

Akira got off it. She then rushed and kicked Kokoa's sword out her hand. She kicked her hard into a tree.

Kou returned to normal.

Akira was walking slowly to Kokoa. Kou got in her face to blind her. She soon smacked him hard.

Kokoa gritted her teeth. Akira laughed.

Kou was up and hurting, he flew over to Kokoa.

"Weee... what should we do?"

"Go get everyone else."

Kou had a sweat drop.

"Are you sure wee..."

"Yes hurry."

Kou was off.

"Hmm, sending your friend off to fight on your own... how gutless."

Kokoa blinked.

"How is that Gutless?"

"Because, suicide is the coward's way out."

Kokoa smirked.

"I'm no coward!"

Akira smirked.

"Then let's us continue."

The 2 charged one another.

Kokoa got her with a gut punch and uppercut, but when she went for an elbow she got kneed hard in the gut.

She coughed up blood. This is gonna be bad. Akira came after her with a barrage of attacks.

If one thing was on Kokoa's mind it was surviving.

Demarey was sitting against a tree. He was in thought.

'Kokoa...'

"Weee.. must get... the others..."

Demarey blinked.

"Wait.. that's.. Kou... hold it... where's Kokoa... and why is he..." Demarey went. He soon went the way Kou was coming from.

Kokoa was bleeding on her arms her top and skirt was ripping, Akira smirked as the girl kept coming back.

"Do you really care for that boy so much that you'll throw away your own life... ha stupid love... but people do crazy shit for the ones they love I suppose." Akira said. Kokoa smashed her leg into her face. She hit the ground hard.

Kokoa had a smile. That soon went away.

Akira glared at her.

"That hurt... IT HURT!"

Akira rushed her. She smashed her knee in her face. Akira then kicked her hard into a tree. Kokoa coughed blood. Akira came with a fist, Kokoa duck it, but the tree fell over.

Kokoa tried to get her with her guard down, but as she went for a punch. Akira caught it. Kokoa grit her teeth. A sadistic grin appeared.

Everyone was exiting the dorm, apparently they all had plans to go explore more of the forest together.

Then..

"WEEE, WEEE!" Went a voice. Everyone blinked. They saw Kou.

"Isn't that the bat that's always with Kokoa?" Kurumu said.

"Speaking of Kokoa I don't see her with him."

Kou saw them, he flew quick.

"WEE WEE, HELP HELP, IT'S KOKOA SHE'S IN DANGER!"

"What?!"

Kariff came out the dorm.

"There's this strong girl that just came and attacked us... weee, and she's so scary..."

Kariff approached.

"Hey, bat." Kariff said.

"HEY KOU'S THE NAME!" He went.

"Sorry." Kariff went. "Anyway what girl, can you give us something about this girl.."

"Can't I tell you as we go to rescue Kokoa." He said. Kariff looked at him.

Kou sighed. Then blinked.

"WHERE'S THAT DEMAREY KID, THAT GIRL SAID SHE KNEW HIM!"

Kariff froze.

'No way'

"KOU, WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Wee, follow me..."

Everyone followed Kou. Kariff eyes turned yellow, he notified 3 people.

Punk and Ruby were laying against a tree. They heard running. They saw the others.

"Hey guys." Punk went.

They stopped and looked at him. He blinked.

"What's going on?" He said serious.

"Wee, Kokoa's in trouble and we need to save her." Kou went. Punk and Ruby looked at one another.

"We'll help."

Demarey was jogging. He didn't like this at all.

'Kokoa.' He thought.

"GAH."

Kokoa crashed into a tree. She was busted open on her head and everywhere. Kokoa fell down.

Akira laughed.

"Is that really it, you suck, oh man you suck and you're stupid."

Kokoa got Akira with a gut punch. Then an uppercut, she smashed her right hand in her face and sent her flying.

She smiled. But then Akira came back fast and smashed her knee in her gut. Akira then spin kicked her into a tree. Kokoa fell down onto her knees. She tried to get up but struggled.

"Hmmm, looks like you've reach your limit, in that case I'll leave you a little something before you die, this is the true power of a prototype!"

Akira's wings appeared. She grabbed Kokoa and tossed her up, she soon kicked her down, and came up with a knee into her back. She coughed up blood. Akira then SMASHED her into the ground. Kokoa stood up, only to be caught with an orton backbreaker.

"GAAAHH! Kokoa fell down to her knees.

Akira then grabbed her by her ripping top and tossed her into a tree. Kokoa was shaking.

"Come on, is this it ha!"

Kokoa wasn't gonna quit she had to keep fighting.

She starts to remember her fights with her sister that she'd never win. She shows a tear.

Kokoa tried a right, but Akira ducked and hit Kokoa with her elbow. Kokoa tried her left, Akira sidestepped and back handed her. Kokoa went for a kick, Akira grabbed her, then let go. Kokoa stumbled back. Akira was laughing again.

"Do you see you can't win, why bother, it's not like you love him.. at least that's what you said." Akira goes on laughing.

Kokoa breathing increases. She hangs her head.

'I can't win... why do I keep doing this,,, why... unless... she's right'

Kokoa started to cry.

"AW WHAT'S WRONG CRYING CAUSE YOU REALIZE YOU CAN'T WIN HA."

Kokoa shows a little grin.

"No, i'm not crying cause of that..."

Akira blinked.

"I'm crying because... you're right..."

"About..."

"Doing crazy shit for the one you love... I realized that now..."

Akira blinked.

Kokoa looked straight at her.

"Demarey, I'm in love with him."

 **STARTS PLAYING: I'LL FACE MYSELF VERSION 2 PERSONA 4**

Akira went wide eyed.

"WHAT!"

"I love Demarey, I see that now..."

Akira smirked.

"You're joking..."

"No i'm not, he's really a special boy to me, he's so shy and innocent... he makes my... girlhood tremble... even though he acts feminine it who he is that I love..."

Akira sighed.

"You're a stupid girl, he's a worthless individual, who should be thrown away, HE'S PATHETIC AND FOOLISH AND ANYONE WHO CARES FOR HIM IS A FOOL TOO!"

Kokoa snapped.

"DON'T TALK OF HIM THAT WAY!" She punched Akira hard. She hit a tree.

Akira smirked. She got off.

She kneed Kokoa in the gut hard. She then grabbed her by her top. She lifted her.

"Right, time to die." Akira grinned. "Last words!?"

Kokoa spat blood on her face.

Akira snapped, she slammed her onto the ground, and starts punching her with her right fist continuously. Each punch made more and more blood come out.

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN WORTH CONSUMING!" Akira yelled.

Kokoa just laughed. A tear fell down her face. She started to smile.

She starts remembering, him.

'I'm... Demarey... Smith.'

'I wanted to ask if you ever wanted to hang out is all.'

'You're not getting him.'

'Kokoa.'

'I wanna play... with you.'

'There you are.'

 **FLASHBACK**

Ms. Smith and MR. Butzier were on the bus along with Ms. Wilson.

Ms. Smith looked at Kokoa.

"Take good care of my son."' She said. Kokoa blinked.

Demarey rubbed the back of his head with a blush.

"Kimmie Josh is alright, especially if he's already got a girlfriend."

Kokoa blushed. She looked at him.

"Well we are dating." Demarey said. Kokoa glared at him. She started to chase him around, everyone laughed.

Kokoa may look annoyed, but inside she was happy.

 **Flashback ends**

Akira grabbed her head and smashed it into the trees and the ground. Akira was gonna make Kokoa see, Demarey is not worth anything, how... by torturing her.

But no matter what she did, Kokoa just kept laughing and smiling.

She couldn't understand it.

After smashing her head into another tree, Akira look at Kokoa who was laying on the ground.

Kokoa was getting up off the ground, she was on her forearms and knees. Akira kicked her over, she then grabbed her by her top.

"THE FUCK IS WITH YOU?!" Akira went.

Kokoa coughed blood as she tried to speak.

"I love him, and you can't fucking believe it.." Kokoa said.

Akira's eyes were filled with rage. She leaned back.

"I'LL ENJOY THIS SO MUCH!" Akira said.

The air got tense, tears fell down Kokoa's face.

She's about to die.

'Demarey.'

Her thoughts became filled of his face.

"Even if you kill me, I will be avenged, everyone will come for you and have your head, even my family."

Akira smirked.

"I'd like to see them try, but enough, DIE!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Winds blow by fast.

Kokoa felt... nothing... no really nothing. She blinked to help her sight. She soon saw Akira wide eyed. Her hand was caught by a boy in a girl's outfit. His skirt was black, and so was his top.

Kokoa smiled.

"Hello Akira." Went the boy.

"Demarey!" She went.

 **Starts playing: Storm Eagle theme Megaman X**

Demarey smashed his right hand in Akira's face, she smashed hard into a tree.

Demarey got ready. She flew back. Demarey saw a right fist coming, he ducked and gut punched her, he grabbed her arm and threw her into another tree. She was getting hurt bad already.

"Damn it.. you're stronger... FUCK!" She went.

Demarey smiled.

He kneed her in the face, then kicked her with his right. She came flying right back. Demarey saw her coming, and kicked her up into the air. He followed her. They soon locked hands in the sky. Demarey started to spin around. Akira lost her grip and spun out. Demarey took the chance. He took his leg and smashed it into her head, she hit the ground hard. Demarey landed.

The others blinked at what they just saw, they were close.

He soon turned around and saw Kokoa. His face soften.

"Kokoa.." He went.

She looked at her savior. She smiled.

"Demarey."

"Can you stand?"

She tried to get up, but struggled.

"My neck." He said.

Akira was getting up. She saw Kokoa bite into Demarey's neck.

"THIS IS THE TIME FOR FIGTHING, NOT KINKY SHIT!" She yelled.

Soon Kokoa was standing back up.

Akira went wide eyed.

"HOW.. FUCK! YAAAAHH!" Akira rushed them.

Demarey smashed a right hand into her face. She went right back where she was. She got up.

"Don't keep trying Akira, it's over."

"NO IT'S OVER FOR YOU, YOU LYING BASTARD!"

Demarey smirked.

"I may be a bastard, but I don't lie unless it's to protect, now the lying you're accusing me of is, something you tried to make yourself become true but isn't." Demarey said.

"YOU SAID WE ONLY TAKE INNOCENT LIVES IF MUST BE!"

"And we did, what happened to me on that day was out of my control I wasn't myself!" Demarey said.

"YOU TOLD ME LIES, LIES ABOUT HOW WE MUST TRY AND PERSERVE THE LIVES OF ALL, LIES OF UNITY BETWEEN ALL, EVERYTHING, LIES... THE ONLY THING THAT WAS THE TRUTH WAS OUR POWER... AND YOU TRIED TO MAKE ME WASTE MY POWER!"

"I WAS TRAINING YOU ONE STEP AT A TIME, TO MAKE SURE YOU COULD HANDLE YOURSELF!"

"SURE GO ON WITH THE LIES YOU FUCKING!"

"AKIRA!" Went a voice. She stopped. Demarey and Kokoa saw a man standing on a hill of dirt made by Akira's destruction.

Demarey grit his teeth.

"FUCK... SHIT!" He went.

 **STARTS PLAYING: PRE SIGMA BATTLE MEGAMAN X**

Akira looked at the man. She looked more angry.

"Sir!"

"You've done enough Akira." He said.

She sighed.

"Yes sir."

"KOKOA!" Went a group. She and Demarey saw the others.

"Hey." Went Kokoa.

Kou flew around her happily.

"WEE KOKOA'S OKAY KOKOA'S OKAY." He went. She sighed.

She then saw that Demarey held her tightly. She blushed.

She then looked back at the man.

"So, Demarey you have a woman now." Went the man. Demarey glared at him.

Everyone else blinked.

"JOSH."

Demarey turned. He saw Kariff with 3 more people.

"Kariff."

Demarey smiled.

"Alex, James, Dana." He went. The 3 smiled. Then the 4 showed faces of anger.

The man smirked.

"Well, Kariff, James, Alex, Dana." He winked.

Dana grit her teeth.

Everyone but Kokoa and the prototypes blinked.

"Who's these 2?" They went.

"Akira bale... my former student..." Demarey said.

"And Pariah." Alex said. The man smirked.

"Sure keep calling me that..." Went the man.

Alex felt it, she was near.

Alex stepped up.

The newspaper club blinked.

"I must say, you've all grown, Mother will be please." Pariah said.

"Wait... Mother?" Edge said.

Jericho soon understood.

"Shit!" He went.

"Jericho you know who this mother is?" Christian went.

"I've been in the database so I have a hunch..."

"Well who is she?" Edge said.

"Don't worry you'll meet her soon." Alex said.

"Whenever Pariah's near... she'll be close... VERY...close..." Alex's face went pale. So did the rest of the prototypes.

Everyone else went wide eyed. On the hill was a woman in a latex like suit.

"Mother?!" Went Akira she bowed, so did Pariah. The woman smiled. She looked down at the others.

"Hello Alex." She said. He grit his teeth.

"Elizabeth Green." He said.

 **STARTS PLAYING: WOLF SIGMA MEGAMAN X**

Everyone stood in shock. Her presence sent chills down everyone's spine.

"What the fuck..." Went Kurumu. "Look at her outfit... it's so icky.."

Green laughed.

"That's her armor." Alex said. The newspaper club blinked.

"Yep, anyway it's been quite sometime Alex. How long, a few months." She said.

He grit his teeth.

"Anyway i'm sure you're all wondering what the hell is happening." Green said.

"I'll make it simple, i'm here to evolve my spawn into something stronger, and so much more."

She blinked. They were still glaring.

"I know I look fucking sexy, you can just say, I won't kill you right away."

Alex blushed.

"CUT THE CRAP GREEN!" He went. She laughed.

"What's wrong scared that I'm taking over this world too." She said.

Kokoa felt Demarey shake. She blinked.

"Demarey." She went.

"Oh I nearly forgot, sure you're all wondering what could have cause all the chaos so far." She said. "I'll tell ya, it's me."

Everyone blinked.

Alex got ready. Green smirked with a blush. Everyone soon followed his example.

Green laughed.

"BUT HOW, HOW DID YOU GET TO US?!" Went Alex. Green gave the are you dumb look.

He blinked.

"You forget we can shape shift." Green said.

"FUCK!"

"Exactly, how couldn't you noticed 3 little flies, and how didn't you sense us is beyond me." Green said. She smirks.

"You all feel you can take me?"

Akira and Pariah got out her way. She brought out her right arm, bent it up by the elbow with her hand opened.

Alex went wide eyed.

Green slashed her arm to the side and opened her hand during the motion. A huge wave of air blasted them all away.

The shockwave cause a lot of damage. Green smirked.

Everyone was down, except Alex.

"As i expected from you Alex." She jumped off the hill.

He glared at her.

He charged. He went for a right fist. It connected. Her finger blocked it.

A sweat drop appeared. He continued to strike, every punch was blocked with her finger. He jumped back.

Green closed her eyes. She gut punched him. His eyes widen. He dropped on to one knee. She then kicked him hard into a tree.

She smirked.

"Everyone of you stand no chance of beating me." She started to laugh.

"That's it!" Heller charged after her. She blinked.

"I'M SICK OF YOUR SHIT, YOU HONESTLY THINK YOU CAN TAKE US ALL ON!" He yelled.

"Oh. Yes."

"YAA!"

Heller went for a strike with his right fist. She ducked him with a smirk on her face, she then gave an upper cut to his arm... she took off his arm.

Everyone except the prototypes went wide eyed.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Akira and Pariah smirked.

Heller's arm hit the ground. Green kicked him into a tree dazing him.

She then smirked. She saw Dana try and assault her. Course she dodged her with ease. She saw Dana going for a kick, she grabbed it.

Dana's face went pale. Green squeezed her leg tight.

Dana gritted her teeth.

Green added more pressure.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Green let go. Dana fell, of course. She tried to get up.

Green put a finger on her chin.

"So full of potential, so pretty... shame." She had her right fist ready.

It was soon frozen. She looked and saw the others, they were all in monster form. She smiled. The prototypes went wide eyed.

She kicked Dana in the face, and blew the others away again. She sighed.

"Now, as we were." She said.

Kariff then charged at her, she smacked him back.

She starts walking towards Alex. She notices Demarey. She smirked. He blinked. He stands up. Demarey then charges at her.

"DEMAREY NO!" Went Alex.

Demarey went for a right fist. But Green gut punched him in the gut. He grit his teeth.

Green started to laugh. An aura covered her right fist.

Kokoa became scared.

"Shame, Especially you."

Kokoa charged, she needed to do something, anything.

Green had a smile on her face.

Demarey blinked.

"NOOOOO!" Kokoa went. She attempted a right fist.

"Perfect." Went Green.

Then the most horrific thing ever happened.

 **IF YOU LOVE ME LET ME GO**

The prototypes eyes were filled with shock, complete shock, they know Green was capable, but never thought she would.

Everyone covered their mouth. Akira and Pariah smiled. Green had a grin.

"Ah...aaahh...aaahhh.. ..." Went Kokoa.

Green's arm was turned into a long sharp double ended blade... now it's sick very cool... but the horrific thing... was she penetrated Kokoa's body.

"Ko...koa..." Went Demarey.

Green smiled.

"Love does conquer all, even logic."

Kokoa was coughing out blood. Tears fell down her face. She was dying.

"KOKOA!"

Alex stood up.

"YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR THIS TIME GREEN."

A red flash happened.

Green looked and saw a tearing Inner Moka.

She smirked.

"Another what's a shot?" She went.

"YOU, YOU'VE DROVE THROUGH MY SISTERS BODY!"

Green smirked. Kokoa slid down more and more.

She chuckled.

Moka charged after her. Green used only her finger to block her kicks. Green started to laugh. Moka's rage was in overload.

"YOU BITCH! I WILL END YOU!"

Moka then got her with a deadly kick. Green was sent flying into the hill. The others got up. The prototypes stared. Moka was staring to cry.

"Kokoa..." She went.

"OH DON'T WORRY." Went Green. Moka glared at her.

"YOU'LL BE JOINING HER SOON!"

Green came right out and grabbed Moka. She held her by her neck. Green show a grin. Moka's face went pale. A blade appear. Moka tried to wiggle, but it was no use.

Green stabbed her. And started to enter, slowly.

Moka grit her teeth, then saw the distance between her and Green's neck. She acted and bit her neck. Green blinked.

Moka was drinking her blood.

"Mmmmmm." Green went. She felt a little funny in the neck but no matter.

But the force was getting stronger. Green started to laugh. She went deeper. Then she was kicked, she let go of Moka. She looked and saw Demarey with a tearing expression, and Alex standing next to him.

Green smirked.

"Pariah, Akira, it's time to go." She said.

Alex blinked. So did Akira.

"But Mother." Akira said.

"There will be time for all this later, i think i made enough of a point here."

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY GREEN!" Mercer charged after her.

Green smirked.

Alex came at her. She smiled.

She blocked his right fist with her forearm. She then grabbed his wrist. The next one was shocking.

She pulled him in, and kissed him. Everyone went wide eyed.

Green locked lips with Mercer. He was shocked, very shocked. She soon let him go.

Green turned to Pariah and Akira. She nodded. Their wings appeared and they were gone.

Mercer got up off the ground.

"GREEN!" He yelled.

He turned and saw Demarey checking Kokoa. He had on a face of hope.

"Kokoa... you're still alive..." He said.

Moka was on the ground. She heard him, everyone did.

"SHE'S STILL ALIVE!" They said. Demarey carried her bridal style. His wings expanded, he took off.

Song ends.

They blinked. Dana went and flew behind him, so did Kariff.

Mercer looked at the others.

"Guys, get Moka to the infirmary, we'll be behind you." Mercer said.

Tsukune ran and picked up Moka.

Kurumu expanded her wings.

"Tsukune." She said to him.

"Let me carry her, i'll get her there faster." She said. He nodded. Kurumu took Moka and saw off.

Everyone was heading for the school.

Alex looked over at Heller. He smirked.

His leg grew back.

Alex sighed. His wings expanded, he was off. Soon came Heller.

Alex was in his thoughts. So many things were going on in his mind.

'I fear the worst, if it's as bad as i feel, Kokoa...' He thought.

He flew faster.

Demarey busted open the door, and laid Kokoa down wherever. He clasped his hands on hers.

"Kokoa... you need to survive this..." He said.

The door opened. Kurumu came in with Moka.

"Where's the nurse?" She said.

The nurse is usually here everyday.

"Sorry i had to get ready." Went a voice. Demarey and Kurumu saw Dana in a doctor's coat.

He blinked.

Dana smiled.

"You forget i good at medical treatment, but anyway let me examine these 2." She said.

Demarey and Kurumu nodded.

"And you guys might wanna get out for a bit."

Demarey and Kurumu blinked, but exited.

Soon came the others. They saw Demarey and Kurumu outside against the door.

"What happened?!" Went Tsukune. Kurumu looked at him. She shrugged. They had to wait.

10 minutes later.

The door opened. Everyone saw Dana come out in a doc's coat. They, except Demarey and Kurumu, blinked.

"Dana... you're..." Went Kariff. She nodded.

Tsukune spoke up.

"What happened with Moka and Kokoa.." He went.

Demarey had his hands clasped together.

Dana sighed.

"Moka's gonna be fine." She said.

Everyone sighed.

"But... Kokoa..."

Everyone blinked.

"I patch the hole... she's gonna need more blood in her body to make it..." She said. "She'll need a transfusion..."

She looked away.

"Demarey..." She said. He blinked.

"You have to be the one."

Everyone looked at him.

"Why me?"

Dana stared at him.

"You know why..."

The others blinked.

"How?"

Dana blinked.

"Who's blood has she been drinking, Demarey's."

"But wait, she had some of Tsukune's before." Christian said.

Tsukune nodded. Then blinked.

"Wait a minute." Went Tsukune.

"I understand what you're saying but let me explain, she has drank his blood more than any other, also he's a prototype, i check her blood and i feared it... his blood has become infused with hers... She needs him."

Demarey went wide eyed. Alex stepped up.

"Dana, you need to handle the procedure." He said. She nodded.

"I won't start till Moka's out of the room, it may bring some issues and it must be done right... otherwise Kokoa will die." She said.

Everyone blinked.

"During this time only me and Demarey will be around her, no one and i mean NO ONE can come until i give the ok, is that clear." She said. They nodded.

"Great, we'll prepare right away." Dana enter the room. Demarey was about to, Kariff stopped him right before. Demarey looked at him.

"You know what's gonna happen right..." He said. Demarey nodded. Kariff placed a hand on his shoulder.

He sighed. Demarey went in.

Moka woke up, this is the 2nd time she's been here so far, she sighed.

She looked and saw Kokoa in the bed next to her with her hole patch.

"Kokoa..." She went. She then heard Dana talking outside... about a Transfusion, and Demarey.

Moka blinked. She then saw Demarey and Dana walk in.

"Ah Moka, you're up." Dana said.

She looked at her. She then saw Demarey get ready for something.

"Dana... my sister... is she?" Dana shook her head.

"She'll make it, but she'll need more blood in order to do so, i'll have to do a transfusion... however... it has to be Demarey."

Moka blinked.

"Now if you really wanna know you'll have to ask the others, and i need you out of here right away so i can get started Moka.. the sooner the better."

Moka looked at Demarey then at Kokoa.

"Save my sister."

Dana nodded.

Soon Moka got up... easy and left the room.

Everyone soon saw her and smiled.

"Moka." Went a happy Tsukune who hugged her. She smiled.

Dana opened the door.

"I'm about to start, you guys can wait out here but remember DON'T COME IN!" Dana said with seriousness.

Everyone blinked and nodded.

Dana shut the door.

Dana saw Demarey on a bed. He nodded.

Kokoa felt her life force dying out, her end was nearing.

3 minutes later.

She was getting weaker. Her eyes were open. she saw a body on a bed next to her. it was Demarey.

"Kokoa." He said.

"De..are...y"

Dana then appeared on her other side.

"You're gonna make it Kokoa." She said with a smile.

A tear fell down her face. She was in so much pain, she wondered how she's still alive. She closed her eyes.

Dana made sure everything was ready. She began.

Time goes by.

Deshiko was handling something at the school. She was walking down the hall.

She soon saw the newspaper club. And her boyfriend.

"Kariff." She said. He blinked and turned. He saw her.

He ran up to her and hugged her.

"How's your day?" She asked.

He sighed.

"Bad, really bad."

Deshiko had eyes of feeling.

"Gomenosai."

"Ah don't say sorry you didn't do anything wrong, in fact you made my day better." He said. She smiled and kissed him.

Time goes by

One of the nurses were walking to the door. She saw Heller in front of it. She blinked.

"Excuse me sir, i need to get in there." Went the nurse. He shook his head.

"What?"

"Ms, Mercer is doing a serious procedure, no one is allowed in until she says so." He states. The nurse chuckled.

"Ha funny get out my way."

Punk grabs her arm.

She looks at him.

"She did say that, do i have to tell the headmaster?"

She gulped.

Time goes by

Gin saw them all at the infirmary.

"Hey guys." He went. They noticed him.

"What's everyone doing here." He said.

"We're waiting to hear about Kokoa." Tsukune said.

"Oh Moka's sister." Ginei said. Tsukune nodded.

Gin laid against the wall.

Tsukune blinked.

"If you guys are gonna wait, i might as well too." He said. Everyone blinked.

"What, we're friends aren't we?" He said. They blinked and smiled.

Time goes by

About one hour later, time goes by, about 2 hours later, time goes by now 3 hours later, time goes by about 4 hours later.

No one will get that reference, if you do you get a shout out.. i'm serious

Everyone was still there, they were sleeping. Then finally, the door opened. It was Dana.

Everyone opened their eyes and saw her face.

"Dana." They went. Her eyes were closed.

She opened them.

"She'll make it." She said with eyes of relief.

Everyone cheered. Moka smiled.

"But." She went. Everyone stopped.

"She still isn't allowed to have anyone in, so again DON'T GO IN, also Demarey has to stay with her as well, by tomorrow she should be alright, i'd say at evening time." Dana finishes. She looked at the nurse.

"You best not go in." She said. The nurse nodded.

"And brother." She said.

'Did you.."

"Yeah i told the headmaster everything." Alex said. Everyone blinked.

"Oh and thanks Ginei." Mercer said. The others blinked.

Gin sighed.

"I heard some battling going on in the forest and i wanted to make sure to take a pic, little did i know my presence was known easily and the pics would be useful."

Alex looked at them.

"You'll find out tomorrow, oh and here." Alex throws a backpack to Dana.

He looks her in the eye, she nods.

"So that's that, so everyone go on with your day, and in advance... gomenosai for what you'll hear soon." She said. They all blinked.

It was now the next day. Edge and Christian were in Nekonome's classroom.

"That's weird, why would she say sorry for we'll hear." Edge said. Christian shrugged.

Soon came in Nekonome.

"Morning class, hope everyone's ready for an exciting day." She went.

"But before i forget, there's gonna be a lot of screaming all day, so if you guys get distracted doing anything, we'll just make it up tomorrow." She said.

Edge and Christian blinked.

'What screaming?'

Dana was looking at Kokoa's vitals, it happened. She saw Demarey looking at her.

She nodded.

"When she starts i'll be outside, you know what to do." Dana said.

Demarey sighed. He looks over at the backpack.

4th period was over. Edge, Christian and the others were heading for lunch.

They soon see Alex and James.

They smile.

"So, any news?" Edge asks.

"No yet, listen everyone... there's something we should warn you right now." Alex said.

They blinked.

Kokoa opens her eyes. She looks to her right, and see Demarey.

"Demarey." She goes.

"I see you're awake."

She smiles.

"I feel... weird... what happened."

"Kokoa..." He goes.

"Demarey?... Ugh!" She goes.

Dana looks over. Demarey looks at her.

She makes sure no one can see anywhere.

"Right, this is it." She says. She at the door.

"And Demarey."

He looks at her.

"It's gonna be alright."

She closes the door. He knows what she means.

"Demarey... UGH!"

Demarey looks at Kokoa.

She starts to shake a bit.

"What's.. happening... Ah, ah,, AH, AAAHH ARGH,, ARGH."

"Kokoa." He goes.

She starts gritting her teeth.

"There's gonna be a loud noise, very soon." Alex said. They enter the cafeteria. The others blinked.

"What..." They go.

They then heard a sound in the distance.

Alex, James and Kariff sigh, it's time.

Dana stood in front of the door.

"Here it comes."

Kokoa's body starts to shake fast.

 **STARTS PLAYING: DR, CAIN'S LAB MEGAMAN X3 SNES**

"GGGRRR,GGRRR,,GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screams. Demarey looks on.

Everyone except the prototypes hold their ears.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Goes Jericho.

The prototypes look at them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH GAAAAAAAAAA AH AH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"WHAT IS THAT SCREAMING?!" Goes Tsukune.

Everyone is gritting their teeth. Moka goes wide eyed.

"KOKOA!" She yells, she runs.

"Wait Moka!" Goes Alex.

The others soon follow her.

Kokoa scream can be heard everywhere.

"Kokoa." Goes Demarey.

Dana sighs. She soon see Moka.

"Moka." She goes.

"Dana let me in."

Dana shakes her head. The others soon appear.

"I can't let NONE OF YOU IN, IT'S NOT CLEAR YET!"

They blink.

"But she's in serious pain."

Dana grit her teeth.

"No she's not!"

"Then what is that screaming?!" Kurumu shouts. Dana looks to the side.

Jericho soon sees Punk and Ruby.

"Punk, Ruby." He goes.

"The hell, is it coming from there?" Goes Punk.

"LOOK YOU CAN NOT GO IN THERE AT ALL, TRUST ME SHE IS FINE!"

"That's not an sound someone makes when they're okay." Mizore says.

"Kokoa is fine." Alex says. They look behind and see him, James and Kariff.

The scream calms down...then.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Moka starts showing tears.

"Moka this is for her own good, just wait a while longer it will be over soon."

Everyone grits their teeth.

Dana looks at the door.

'Kokoa.' She thinks.

Demarey has Kokoa grab his right hand.

"It's alright Kokoa, don't worry!"

"IT FUCKING HURTS, IS THIS WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE KIDS?!"

"This may be worse."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

The screaming continues.

Demarey feels the pressure on his hand.

He sighs.

He leans over.

"BITE MY NECK!" He goes.

She continues to scream, then she bites him.

"GAAAAHHHH!" He goes.

Kokoa's muffled scream can still be heard.

Everyone looks worried.

"Kokoa." Goes Moka.

Dana sighed.

"Please, guys go, I promise you everything is fine." Dana goes.

Yukari looks at Jericho.

"Jericho." She says. He looks. "Can't you show what's going on?" She asked.

"JERICHO!" She goes. He looks, and shakes his head. Yukari blinks.

"I can't." He says. They glare at him.

"Jericho why?" Goes Tsukune.

"Cause I told him not to yesterday." Goes Alex. They blink.

"Look, Kokoa's gonna be fine trust me..." He says. Everyone looks at the door with worry.

Kokoa's eyes start to change color... they go from green to yellow back and forth, and her eyes also go red, a dna strand symbol appears in the center.

"MMMMMMMM, MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" She continues to drink Demarey's blood.

Her vision starts to change, she soon starts seeing things... of Alex, James, Dana, Kariff... and Demarey...

'What is this?' She thinks.

She continues to drink for an hour. Then lets go. Demarey is breathing heavy.

"AAAAAH AAAAH AHHH!"

Demarey was still there next to her.

"Kokoa... i'm so sorry for this." He says.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

The others had to get back to class, but soon came back one they heard the screaming continue.

Another hour has passed and the screaming finally stops.

Dana sighed.

"See, it's all good, she'll be released later alright." She said to them.

They look at her.. and nod.

Demarey still had Kokoa's hand in his. He didn't move the whole time.

"Kokoa." He goes. He closes his eyes.

The door opens. Demarey sees Dana.

"Well... that was something..." She said.

He nods.

Then..

"De..marey.." Goes a voice. He looks over at Kokoa. Her eyes opened.

Dana goes wide eyed.

"I gotta get the others." She runs out.

"Kokoa." He goes with a smile.

"What happened... the pain is gone... did I die?" She asked. He shook his head.

She smiles.

10 minutes later

Alex, Heller and Kariff was with Dana, they had decontamination supplies.

"YO Dana?!" They went. She was jumpy.

"Sis you alright?"

"You guys aren't gonna believe this." She goes.

"Believe what?" Goes Alex. They arrive at the door.

"THIS!"

She opens it.

"Do you still feel pain there?"

"No, arigato for asking."

Demarey and Kokoa soon see the others at the door. They blink.

"Well someone's up.. already?" Goes James.

"Yeah... I know." Demarey said.

"I feel perfect, thanks Dana." She said. "Demarey told me of what you did."

She rubs the back of her head.

"You know it's crazy, the load of screaming she did, and then just stops, now she's right up, nice." Goes James.

Demarey and Alex blinked.

"Wait Heller." Goes Alex. James looked at him.

"That's not what happens at the end." He said.

Demarey looks at Alex, so did the others.

"Wait what?"

"When the process is done, the person passes out for a least 2 hours." Alex said.

He looks back at Kokoa.

"Wait, if that's the case how is she up?"

Dana thought about it.

"Drinking Demarey's blood." She said. They look at her.

"It would make sense, I mean when a vampire drinks blood they regain strength, not to mention she drunk Demarey's."

Kokoa blinked.

"So all the times she was drinking him, it gave her a boost."

"And she was drinking my blood during the process as well." Demarey added.

Dana nodded.

"So you're blood from the pervious times, and a boost during the process gave her enough strength to skip that part... she's gotten strong just like that." Dana said.

Kokoa blinked again.

"Guys.. am I good now?" She asked.

"Dana check her." Goes Alex.

"Already on it."

Dana scans her up and down for 3 minutes.

"She's already good?" She goes. Kokoa blinks.

"Right, let's get her up so we can clean this place up, Demarey." She goes. He nods.

Everyone was running to the infirmary. They hadn't heard any screaming. And felt suspicious.

"Kokoa." Goes Moka.

They were getting close. They saw the door open. They stop.

 **STARTS PLAYING: ZERO'S THEME MEGAMAN X3 SNES**

It was Kokoa.

They smiled.

"Kokoa." Goes Moka.

She blinks at the sign of the others.

"You're okay." Goes Moka.

Kokoa turns away.

"You're not my true sister." She goes.

Moka makes a sad face. Tsukune takes off her rosary.

"K how bout now?" Goes Moka. Kokoa smiles and hugs her.

Soon, out came the rest of the prototypes.

"Well someone's made a full recovery." Went Jericho.

Kokoa smiles. She then looks at Demarey who had his back turned.

She blinked. She then saw the others.

"Arigato Dana." She said.

She sighs.

"Don't mention it, but I have to ask you... a few things." She goes.

Kokoa blinks.

 **STARTS PLAYING: DR. LIGHTS CAPSULE MEGAMAN X SNES**

"Yeah.."

"While you were screaming, did you experience any changes in your vision?"

Kokoa nodded. Demarey quickly inhaled.

"And those, were they images of some sort?"

She nodded again. Demarey shook his head.

"Did you see any of us in those?"

Kokoa nodded.

Demarey grit his teeth.

"What else." Went Dana.

"I think I saw myself glow and a few other thing, but that about it... and I believed my eyes did the same thing."

Demarey started to leave.

Alex sighed.

"Well great!" He goes.

"Um... what's going on?" She asks.

Alex looks at her then the others.

"Kokoa... we're... sorry.. but... in order to save you we needed Demarey's blood and well..."

Kokoa blinked.

"What, what happened, i'm alive aren't I?" She went. He nodded.

"You're still a vampire..." He goes. Now she getting worried and so are the others.

"But... but now... gomenosai... but you're now also...a... Prototype." He goes. The other prototypes look away.

Kokoa blinks and laughs.

"Nice joke there, where'd you learn that, spooky's house of jumpscares or something?" She laughs.

They look at her.

She stops. Then see's their expression.

"You're... serious..." She said.

Everyone looks at them.

"Gomenosai."

The blood left her face.

"WHAT. BUT I FEEL NORMAL!" She yells.

"Yes, you should, but it's easy to know you have it."

"HOW?!"

Alex looks at her.

"I'm about to show you... something... that connects all prototypes..."

He closes his eyes and they turn yellow.

She blinks.

"This is the hive mind, it connects us all... try it, to access it, you must search yourself, it's able for everyone right away." He said.

She blinks again. She closes her eyes. Soon she feels funny... then a glow happens around her body, things of red like mist surrounds her. Everyone goes wide eyed.

She opens her eyes and they are yellow.

She's stunned.

"Kokoa..." Goes Moka.

Kokoa look around, she saw the others and the prototypes... but they are highlighted yellow. She blinks and soon her eyes goes back to normal.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"See... you are one of us now..."

She blinks.

"But you said... i'm still a vampire!"

"Becoming a prototype does not take away your origin at all." He said. She stares.

She was a hybrid now.

She looks at her self. She's still her.

"Wait, where's Demarey?" She goes. They all look around.

"I know where he is... the forest." Alex said.

Kokoa looks at him.

"The hive mind connects us to the ones who matter most, you can find him yourself... i'm sure you saw us we were yellow, trust me you will find him." He said. She blinks and runs.

Alex sighed.

Moka looks at him.

"So... my sister is gonna be stronger than me?" She asked.

Alex blinked.

"Okay wasn't expecting that and Moka... I saw what happened with You and Green..." He said. She blinks.

"How do I say this, you can become one.. but you'll need the blood of one... and from what you did earlier... it has to be Green." He said. Everyone froze.

"Speaking of Green, there's posters of her around the school with a warning." Christian said.

"Well you can thank Gin for that." Alex said.

He sighs.

'Green you've done enough!' He thought.

Kokoa was running in the forest, she wasn't breathing or anything she was running... and very fast.

'Wow... it's like I've evolved.' She thought. She soon came to a hill.

"There." She goes.

She soon arrives and see's him looking across the sky.

 **STARTS PLAYING: VARIABLE X MEGAMAN X**

"Demarey." She goes. He sighs.

"Kokoa... gomenosai." He says. She blinks.

"This is my fault... I should have been a better teacher... if I was maybe... maybe what happened with Akira wouldn't have happened."

Kokoa walks up to him. He turns.

"There's a lot of things you'll learn about us... especially the web of intrigue." He said. She blinked.

"You'll be learning many things, and you'll get stronger every time you adapt, like a virus..." He looks down.

"Demarey..." She goes.

"Kokoa... I...I..."

She slaps him.

He looks at her.

"That's for leaving earlier."

She punches him.

"That's for telling your parent's we're dating!"

She does it again.

"That's for dodging me this whole time."

She kicks him. He twirls.

"And that's for acting like a great big Jerk!" She goes.

He blinks.

"How?! Kokoa.."

She tackles him, they roll down the hill.

Kokoa's laughing, soon they hit a pond.

And their hands are lock.

Demarey blinks at Kokoa.

"Kokoa..." he goes.

"Demarey... if you take the a and put it before the m and take the r and put it before the 1st e, and drop the 2nd one you become Dreamy ."

He blushes. She presses her head against his.

They soon come out the water. Kokoa pushes him down and gets on top of him. They lock hands.

"Demarey... I love you." She says.

She kisses him on the lips, and the 2 share a moment, a moment of bliss.

Everyone is now in their club room. They all sigh.

"Well... this has been something." Edge said, Everyone else nodded.

Alex, Dana and James were outside.

"Another member?" Goes James.

"Looks that way." Goes Dana.

"Yeah.. and maybe this time it'll work." Alex said.

In a place far from the school.

Green looked out over the land. She sighed.

"Welcome. Kokoa." She said.

Soon Demarey was chasing around Kokoa in the forest.

"Come here love, wanna throw grass on me mate, I got something for ya." He goes. He and her giggle and laugh.

Every time he jumped at her and she dodged he sprung off his hands and came back.

He was not one to let up.

That there was the best moment for them both.

Later on everyone was done with their clubs.

They were all heading to the dorm. Jericho had something to say to them.

He sighed.

"Guys wait." He goes. They all stop.

"My warehouse now." He goes.

They were all heading over there. Course they soon caught Punk and Ruby and they came along to. And soon, they ran into Dante.

Course he came with.

At the warehouse everyone was standing around waiting. Dante had a little smirk on his face, but Jericho demanded no one touch anything. Then came the prototypes.

"Yo, Jericho." Went Alex. He smirked.

"They know?" Went Christian. Jericho nodded.

"Great now all we need is... well i'm sure you guys can..."

A door was opened.

"Gomenosai, we had a little trouble find you guys." Went a voice. They looked and saw Demarey and Kokoa... with their hands together.

Kariff smiled.

"Well, well, I knew it, you guys had something for one another." He said.

Demarey and Kokoa blinked. Everyone else stared.

They soon looked at their hands. They rubbed their heads.

Jericho sighed.

"You know I wish we could all just relax and enjoy one another, but sadly there's no chance of that now." He said. They looked at him.

"Punk, Mercer." He said. They walked up next to him.

"So let's recap, my foe is here, Punk and Dante's foe, and Green is here... this is not good." Jericho said.

Everyone blinked.

"This is gonna be hell, not just because of navi's and demons, but Green is a deadly threat..." Jericho said.

"What's worse is she's far more powerful than all of them put together." Mercer said.

"We're gonna need to train constantly if we hope to beat them..." Punk said.

Jericho nodded.

"And if we fail... everything is FUCKED!" Jericho went.

He sat in a chair.

"Bass is after my head so he'll be coming for me... the mistress wants Punk, but that Akira girl we all know what's Demarey... but she's not the danger.. it's Green, and she'll take everyone..." He looks ahead.

"If you can't handle this, just leave now... we'll try and manage... but if you stay... you'll be helping a lot and increase our chance of surviving..."

Alex sighed.

"It's out fault that's she's here, if we had stayed this never would have happened."

Jericho looks at him.

"If you had then me, Punk, Christian and Edge may have lost our families."

Mercer looks at him.

"So... what are you gonna do?" Jericho said.

Yukari spoke up.

"What about the biometal, you said you'll get stronger when you fuse with it, you can take down all of them right Jericho."

"If that were the case, we wouldn't be having this." Jericho said. "And if I did what if by that time it' be too late?"

"Besides... even if he did I fear it wouldn't be enough..." Alex said.

They all blink.

"Remember what I said about how we adapt and get stronger.. and our critical mass and super prototype form."

"Jericho could handle her in her normal state, but as a super prototype hell in critical mass form... he's fucked!"

"So, Green is unbeatable?" Went Edge. Alex shook his head.

"We beat her before."

"But if that's the case why is she stronger than you guys?" Went Tsukune.

"I can give you 2 possible 3."

Alex sighed.

"1, every time she comes back, she's stronger, 2. she's mother, she has more power than us at the start... and 3... she's been training."

They all blinked.

"She has always been strong, ever since she escaped Gentek, she's been that way, she has never trained a day in her life, but once she came back... she became the world's.. no the universe's biggest threat... and she'll only get stronger."

They all looked at him.

"Same for the other 2 of hers, and Bass and Mistress... this is gonna be one battle that not even the strongest monster can handle." Jericho said.

He looked at them.

"So, what do you plan to do?" He asks.

Silence.

He looks down low...Then.

"I'm in." Goes Edge.

"Me too." Goes Christian.

They look at them.

"If we don't do anything we're gonna lose everything, besides who knows maybe we'll win." Edge said. Christian nodded.

Jericho, Punk and Alex smiled.

"I'm in!" Went Mizore.

Edge blinked.

"I was worried about losing Edge before and I will do what I can to ensure that never happens again." She says and hugs him. He smiles.

"I'm in, I won't let Jericho fight without me." Yukari says. He blushes and smiles.

"I won't let my captain fight on his own." Went Kurumu as she hugs him.

"I won't let Punk fight alone, i'm in." Went Ruby. Punk smiled.

"I'm in." Tsukune said.

"Me too." Moka said. "And i'm sure my other side will be in as well."

Kokoa blinked.

Jericho smiled.

"And I'm sure the 2 who snuck in are in as well, ain't that right Gin and Deshiko?" Jericho said.

Everyone blinked.

A fall sound was heard. They turned and saw Gin and Deshiko.

Jericho sighed.

"So... is everyone in?" He asked. Alex looked at Kokoa. She nodded.

"Yep!" They all go.

Jericho smiles.

"So... now what?" Goes Punk.

"Everyone together for a photo!" Jericho says. "And don't worry Tsukune I got this one."

Tsukune smiles.

Everyone got together. Course some where on the farside.

"Edge you got it?" Asked Jericho. He nodded.

He takes a breath.

"And for the benefit of those with flash photography, we present, the bond of a team."

3

2

1

The pic was taken.

It was just them all with an arm over each one's shoulder. It was a quick pic, just a sign of a true team.

They soon heard sniffing.

Tsukune looks over at Moka...

"Um... Moka.." He goes.

"Tsukune.."

CHUU!

"AAAAAHH." He goes.

The guys keep their mouths shut. If they don't laugh, they'll be fine.

Nope.

CHUU!

CHUU!

CHUU!

CHUU!

There were only the prototypes now.

"MOKA!" Went the girls.

She shrugged.

The prototypes sigh.

Then.

James saw Moka right in front of him.

He blinks.

"Sorry mr. Heller."

"Wait Moka!"

CHUU!

"FUCK THIS HURTS."

The others laugh.

Then.

"Oh crap." Goes Alex.

"Sorry Alex, you smell real nice."

"WAIT!"

CHUU!

"FUCK FUCK!" He goes.

Dana starts laughing more.

Kariff does the same.

Then

CHUU!

"DAAAAAAMN IT!" Goes Kariff.

"Sorry Kariff."

Dana rolls her eyes.

She sees Moka in front of her. She blinks.

"What, something on my face... wait..." She goes.

"Dana, you smell great."

"BUT I'M."

Doesn't matter

CHUU!

"FUUUUUCCCCKK!" She goes.

Demarey is wide eyed.

Moka looks at him.

He puts of his hands.

"Demarey." She goes.

"No no." He goes.

She gets closer.

"STAY BACK!" Goes Kokoa, She smashes her hammer.

Moka and Demarey blinks. It was Kou. Where he been?

Kokoa looks at Demarey.

"Oh... no..." He goes. Moka took the chance. Kokoa saw.

Double CHUU!

Demarey is silent.

Everyone blinks.

They both get off.

He sighs.

"Kokoa was drinking my blood for an hour awhile ago, course a few seconds won't hurt." He goes.

The others nod.

Alex and Heller look at each other.

"You know, before a big battle or war, we always sing a song before hand." Alex said.

The others look at him.

Alex then points to Heller who has a acoustic. He tosses one to Alex.

"We all usually sing, so... mind a tune?" He asks.

They all blink.

"Usually Jericho sings." Goes Edge.

"Oh." Goes Alex.

"Hey if I know it i'll sing it."

Alex smiled.

"Yeah but we sometimes change up the lyrics so..."

Jericho shrugged.

Alex looks at heller.

 **STARTS PLAYING: HISTORY REPEATING PART 1 AND 2 BY THE MEGAS Lyrics may be changed... you understand**

Alex starts strumming, so did heller.

Everyone listen. It was a nice little build up.

Demarey looks at Alex. He nods. Demarey takes a breath.

Demarey: I think I've played this song before, the melody is different but I hear the drums of war

Demarey, Alex: And so it seems my mission is the same, what always ends in blood shed, begins as just a game

Jericho smiles.

Demarey: History repeating, who do they call when robots need defeating

Jericho knew it.

Demarey, Jericho: History repeating, who do I call when I'm broken and bleeding

Everyone blinked. They saw a smile on Jericho. He mouths something.

"I wrote this." He goes.

JUST FOR THE FANFIC

Demarey, Alex: Now I can say, when you want to be the one, what you start to realize is... is you're the only one

Prototypes: So here I am, beginning a new page

Demarey, Jericho: With the players set, it's time to pick the stage

WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER WITH THE PLAYERS SET NOT LET THE PLAYER SETTLE

Demarey, Jericho: History repeating, who do they call when robots need defeating. History repeating who do I call when i'm broken and bleeding

Alex and Heller continue to play on. Demarey smiles at Jericho. He extend his hand saying you got this. Jericho smirks.

"You're doing it too." He says.

Demarey blushes.

The music starts to pick up. Jericho and Demarey smile.

TIME FOR PART 2

Alex and Heller start smiling.

Everyone is still listening.

Demarey, Jericho: I stand before a line in the sand, the fight lies ahead, faith in my hands today the end begins

Demarey, Jericho: One step and the battle Is born the road that I walk is a gathering storm, today the end begins

Demarey, Jericho: If it was up to me, i'd rewrite history, and change my destiny, one last time

Jericho: Betrayed my trust again, this is the last time I will fight the navi's today I change the end

Demarey: Hey Y2J, Ya ready mate, it's time fight hard to save the day, today we change the end

Demarey, Jericho: If it was up to me, i'd rewrite history, and change my destiny, one last time

Everyone starts to smile.

Demarey, Jericho: And you says, why do you fight, how can you say you know what's right, what if we win what if we fall, will any choice that we make matter at all

Demarey, Jericho: I know I can win, I've done it before get out of my way, I gotta settle the score, one last time

Alex: He's the human like man of Megaman

Demarey, Jericho: If it was up to me, i'd rewrite history, and change my destiny, one last time, one last time

Demarey, Jericho: And now it's up to me, to go make history, and meet my destiny, one last time

They smile.

Demarey, Jericho: One last time.

Song ends

Everyone blinks and claps.

That was alright.

So this is the team, that will save the monster and human world, from Bass, Mistress and most of all Elizabeth Green.

Green was looking out the base.

She looks at her hands. Then looks forward.

"Mercer, it's time to play the game."

* * *

 **WOW MATE THAT WAS SOMETHING.. YEAH BET NO ONE GOT THAT TIME GOES BY REFERENCE EH I WOULD TELL YOU WHAT IT IS BUT I DON'T WANNA SPOIL SHIT JUST KNOW, IT INVOLVES A CLOSET WINK WINK, SO YEAH UM WE HAVE SIDE STORIES NOW, I THINK IT'S TIME TO GO BACK TO THE MAIN ONE NOW AH BUT ANYWAY THAT'S THE END OF EPISODE 21 OF AWESOMENESS COMES TO YOKAI ACADEMY I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR WATCHING NOW OR SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE YEAH I GOT A LOT OF STORIES TO DO AGAIN BUT THIS WILL BE COMPLETE I PROMISE YOU THAT AND ONE DAY BE AN ANIMATION BUT I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF AWESOMENESS COMES TO YOKAI ACADEMY BUT UNTIL THEN, UNTIL THEN. Yeah no one know's this reference, guaranteed shout out if you do.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: SUPER DRIVE (GRAVITATION THEME)**


	32. Awesomeness meets a body change?

**YEAH... WE ARE BACK AGAIN NOW I'M GONNA BE HONEST THERE'S SOMETHING I GOT COOKING FOR THIS... WELL... YOU'LL SEE... ALSO I'M GONNA ATTEMPT ANOTHER PAIRING... BUT NOT NOW... I MAY HINT IT, AND YES... I REFERENCED A CERTAIN ARTIST LAST EPISODE... BUT ENOUGH TALK... LET'S DO THIS! AND I'M GONNA BE DOING LOTS MORE ON THIS STORY SO... IT'S GONNA BE A LONG ONE, NOW I WILL SAY THIS NOW, I HAD SOMETHING PLANNED BUT IF I DO IT HOW I THINK I WILL, THEN IT WILL BE SO BLOODY LONG, OH AND THIS EPISODE IS SHORT AND A BIT SHIT BUT NOW LET' JUST START.**

 **STARTS PLAYING:OVERDRIVE BY HITOMI HARADA**

 **EPISODE 22: Awesomeness meets a body change?**

* * *

Yukari was heading for the academy, course we know why. And now this school year's gonna be more exciting than the last, especially with the prototypes. But if there's one thing she's happy about, it's Jericho, she and him are an item.

'Jericho.' She thinks. She imagines his hair, his eyes, his smile, he's a great lad.

Speaking of him, she sees him at the entrance.

"Ah." She goes.

She was about to call out to him... but saw him looking over at... some girls.

She blinks.

"Jericho." She goes as she gets close.

He doesn't respond.

"Jericho?"

No answer.

"JERICHO."

He's not saying anything,

She makes a pout face, what could be distracting him... wait... She looks at the girls.

Yukari starts to get upset.

"HEY JERICHO!" She goes.

He blinks. He looks and sees her on his right side.

"Oh Yukari." He goes.

She glares at him.

He blinks.

He then notices the others.

"Hey guys." He goes as he starts to walk towards them.

Yukari sighs.

The 1st period was almost starting.

"I'll see you guys in a bit." Jericho says as he runs off.

Everyone waved to him. Yukari sighs.

Kurumu notices her sigh.

"Something up Yukari." She says.

The others were in the class room.

"It's... Jericho... he's acting a bit odd."

"Like?"

"He's been looking at a lot of other girls more."

Kurumu chuckles.

"Maybe he's starting to break free from your little kid like charms." Kurumu joked.

Yukari dropped a tub on her head.

"OW, I was kidding." She said.

Yukari sighed.

Jericho was near his classroom, but saw a daydreaming Kagome.

"Hey." He said. She looked at him.

It was now after school. And club meetings were done.

Yukari snuck into the nurses office. She wanted to check herself.

She looked and saw, everything was the same, no change. She sighs.

"Why...I wish I was like the other girls... so..." She says. She places her right hand on her heart.

"Jericho." She goes.

"So someone's a little love struck." Said a voice. Yukari jumps and sees the school nurse, Mako.

Yukari blinks.

"Oh I was in the back of the room." Mako goes.

Yukari sighs.

"So, someone want's to get a bit bigger I hear." Goes Mako.

Yukari plays with her fingers.

"Well, I can make it happen."

Yukari blinks.

"What, you can't age me up." Yukari says.

Mako chuckles.

"Oh trust me."

Meanwhile.

"So that's it." Goes Jericho to Kagome.

She sighs.

He chuckles and places a hand on her shoulder.

"If you're serious about it, then what are you waiting for." He says.

She looks at him, and nodded.

The next day.

Jericho was walking to Nekonome's class to speak a bit with the others... but as soon as he did... he saw them... but no Yukari, just a tall girl speaking to the others, it a similar hair style to Yukari, and well... a lot more to be honest... wait...

"Yukari!?" He goes. Yukari looks and smiles.

"Jericho!" She goes as she tackles him.

He blinks at her then the others.

He has no idea what was going on.

So now school was over, Jericho has still no bloody clue to what is going on.

He sits on a tree branch in the forest, thinking.

'Okay, so my girl, some how became older... that's a new thing... must have been magic.'

He sighs.

He starts thinking about the old Yukari, her small fame, her cute body... then she slips in.

Jericho places his hands on his head.

"What have I done!" He goes.

It was now the next day.

Jericho was walking towards the school, but soon noticed an odd little crowd. He blinks.

"Okay.." He goes.

He gets to higher ground.

He soon sees Yukari... and some boys buying pics... OF HER FROM RUBY.

He goes wide eyed.

"The fuck!" He goes.

He starts to grit his teeth, then hears some sobs. He sees Kubisaki with tears.

"Well at least someone agrees this is odd." He goes towards Kubisaki. Nagai looks at him.

He gets mad.

"This is your fault!"

Jericho blinks then sighs.

Jericho starts walking towards the school.

Once he enters he sighs.

"Damn it." He goes.

He then hears someone, he turns and sees Yukari.

He smiles, but then remembers.

'There must be a way to fix this.' He thinks.

Yukari tackles him. And presses his head into her breasts.

Jericho had to resist her... figure.

Yukari has on a blush but soon, she blinks. Jericho gets his head out of her breasts.

"Jericho?" She goes.

He sighs as he gets up.

He picks her up.

"Sorry Yukari..."

Jericho then runs off.

Yukari looks down.

Unknown to her someone was watching.

Jericho was in his class, he sighs.

"Just a heads up, tomorrow is measurement day." He said. He starts to teach again.

It was now the next day.

 **MAN THIS TURNED OUT DIFFERENTLY THAN I WANTED IT TOO**

Jericho was rocking in his seat, he soon sighs.

'Yukari.' He thinks.

He remembers Ageha... then Yukari...

"I'm an idiot." He says to himself.

"Yeah... you are." Goes a voice.

Jericho jumps and sees Punk at the door.

"Well, you're back." Jericho said.

Punk smirks.

"So, I just saw the others and Yukari is... well."

"I know." Jericho says.

Punk looks at him.

"So what are you gonna do?" He asks.

Jericho stands up.

"I got it."

Jericho exits his classroom.

He heads to the gym and soon sees Yukari exit.

He blinks and decides to follow.

'Where could she be going?' He thinks. He keeps a good distance.

She goes into the nurses office.

Jericho blinks. But decides to get close to the door, instead of going straight in.

He hears a laugh.

"I only wanted your negative energy fool, and with how every thing planned out, it worked perfectly." Went a voice.

Jericho blinks.

"Why.. you!" Goes Yukari.

"I wouldn't if you want that body, defeating me will undo everything." The voice went.

Jericho opens the door slowly.

He soon sees Yukari starting to black out in the hands of the nurse.

He grits his teeth.

"You!" He goes.

Mako smirks.

Yukari sees a glimpse of Jericho before she passes out.

Mako laughs.

"YOU... YOU'VE DONE THIS TO HER, YOU'VE TURNED HER AGAINST ME!

Mako laughed.

Jericho soon put his hands behind him.

And quickly did a sequence. He then brought out a sword.

"A saber huh..." She said.

"YAAAAAA!" Goes Jericho.

Yukari... her thoughts, everything came together.

' I see.' She thinks.

'It's me...'

'Jericho.'

Meanwhile you can hear shouts and crashing and a weird laugh, and a window crash.

"Yukari... Yukari..." Goes a voice.

Yukari opens her eyes and sees... Dana.

"Dana..." Yukari goes. She soon sees the others behind her.

She looks, but sees, no Jericho.

'Where's Jericho... I thought I saw him.' She went.

So now measurements were done, and as Mako said, Yukari went back to normal thus having to take her measurements again.

They were all walking through the halls. Edge and Christian looked at one another.

"This whole week has been nuts." Christian whispers to Edge.

Edge nods.

"Wait where's Jericho." Went Tsukune. Everyone blinked.

They haven't seen him in a while.

They soon saw that person.

"Jericho." Shouted Yukari. She runs up and hugs him.

He blinks.

"Yukari... you're back..." He goes.

Yukari smiles.

"Um... Jericho..." She goes.

He blinks.

"I know about you and Kurumu's mom."

Jericho blinks.

"Christian said it."

Jericho looks the other way.

"Yukari."

"Jericho, wait for me, please."

He looks at her.

"What?"

"I know i'm not like the other girls, I know... so if you do love me... please wait for..me."

Jericho puts a finger on Yukari's lips.

 **STARTS PLAYING: THE JELLYFISH SONG BY CLEAR (DRAMATICAL MURDER) I tried to follow the flow of the original**

Jericho takes a breath.

Jericho: Yukari Yukari, beautiful Yukari, a sweet kind lass, that is you.

Jericho: You're wondrous eyes, flowing dark hair and a smile that touches my soul, I love You Sendou

Yukari blushed.

Jericho: Your little outfits, the way you move your wand, the way you speak and move.

Jericho: There's nothing I love more than being by you, I Love you so.

Jericho: Yukari, Yukari, beautiful Yukari, you're perfect the way you are.

Jericho: No matter the risks, I'll take them to be with you, you mean so much to me, I love you Yukari.

Yukari started to Cry.

"Jeri...cho.." She went.

He took her hands...

So... they were in a different land, with cherry blossoms. She blushed at the scene around them.

Jericho smiled.

Jericho: My heart, was fill with hate, darkness surrounded me and corrupted my soul.

Jericho: Then you, came and saved me, i'm filled with light again cause of you, I love you Yukari Sendou.

Jericho then kissed her.

They were back.

Yukari was crying now.

Jericho: You're perfect, just as you are Yukari, I don't want you to change for me.

Everyone was hearing it.

Jericho: Yukari, Yukari, beautiful Yukari, so much ahead for you.

Jericho: And i'm happy to be your lover, i'll give you my heart and soul cause, I love you Yukari Sendou.

She and him then kissed and hugged.

Song ends.

'It's fine... everything is fine' Yukari thinks. But... maybe not.

The others saw, it was sweet. Course one rolled her eyes.

It was Kokoa.

And another had a revelation.

It was Kagome.

Kokoa saw the looks on the others, she sighed... but then wondered... where's Demarey.

Demarey stood in the middle of the forest, in the school outfit for girls.

He sighed.

"Bout time." He went.

Green was walking up from behind some trees. She had a smirk on her face.

"Well, if it isn't one of the chosen ones." Green said. Demarey looked at her but saw a few more people.

Pariah, Akira, Bass and Mistress

"Why are they here, you said you were coming alone!" Demarey shouted.

Green smirks.

"Oh don't worry they're here to make sure nothing goes wrong."

Demarey sighs.

Music stops

 **Starts playing: Sigma stage select theme Megaman X**

"So this is what you wanted?" Green shows a blood bag.

Demarey looks and nods.

She throws it at him, he catches it.

"There it is, my blood." She says with a smirk.

Demarey grits his teeth.

"Hmph, Demarey I suggest you prepare for what's coming."

Demarey blinks.

"A battle between friends... I can't wait."

Demarey places his hand on his head.

The others start leaving but Green.

"I see that battle still haunts you." She said.

Demarey goes wide eyed.

He remembers it.

"GAAAAH, GAAAAAHHH!" Shouts a girl trapped in a glowing ball of what seems to be a combine force of prototype ability, she was getting trapped like in quicksand.

The girl glared up at him.

"Akira..." He went.

She grits her teeth, showing her anger.

"I HATE YOOOOUUUUUUU! She screams at Demarey.

"You were my student Akira, I loved you."

Demarey shakes his head and looks back at Green.

She smiles as she walks away.

Demarey sighs.

Everything is about to change.

The others were leaving the school, but soon saw a certain boy, fending off a perv.

"Is that Kariff?" Went Christian. Everyone blinked. Then sighed. Someone tried to mess with Deshiko again.

Kariff then kneed him in the gut.

The boy who Kariff was fight was a lizard man, and he soon saw the others coming.

He gulped and ran.

Kariff blinked, then looked and saw the others.

"Hey guys." He said to them.

They waved as they approached.

Kariff then blinked.

"Wait, Demarey's not with you guys?" He went.

They shook their heads.

He looks to the right.

'Demarey what are you up too.'

Demarey was sitting on a tree branch.

"I must do this, for our sake." He says lowly.

 **Song ends**

* * *

 **OH MAN MORE CRINGE, DAMN IT, WELL AT LEAST SOMETHING INTRESTING IS GONNA HAPPEN SOON SO YEAH ANYWAY I MENT TO DO THIS MONTHS AGO BUT STUFF HAPPENED SO SORRY BUT THAT'S THE END OF EPISODE 22 OF AWESOMENESS COMES TO YOKAI ACADEMY I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR WATCHING NOW OR SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE, YEAH I GOT BIG PLANS SET FOR THIS, SOMETHING BIG, ALSO I MAY ONLY BE USING MUSIC FROM STAR WARS HERE ME OUT, ONLY FOR THE PROTOTYPES CAUSE IT DOESN'T FIT WITH THE OTHERS SO YEAH, ANYWAY I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT EPISODE WHAT IT WILL BE YOU'LL SEE BUT UNTIL THEN, UNTIL THEN, I'M GONNA BE HATED SO MUCH, BUT IT'S MY STORY SO HA!**

 **STARTS PLAYING: Superdrive (Gravitation theme)**


	33. Awesomeness meets a revelation

**I'M GETTING RIGHT FUCKING TRIGGERED WITH ALL THIS, I'M TIRED I'M SO TIRED I JUST WANNA GET TO THE PART THAT I WANT TO DO... BUT I HAVE TO FOLLOW THE PLAN... I KNOW WHATEVER, HOPEFULLY I'LL BE THERE SOON, BUT LET'S GO WITH A EPISODE THAT SHOULD BE SHORT.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: Overdrive by Hitomi Harada**

 **Episode 23 :Awesomeness meets a revelation (A Lamia and her Neko)(betrayal?)**

* * *

She sighed. She saw her all the time, she wanted her, but knew...

'Nekonome.' Thought Kagome.

She was leaning against a wall, the same wall Jericho caught her daydreaming on.

Kagome sighed. It's not everyday a lass falls for another lass.

She then shook her head.

"No, I gotta try." She goes to herself.

"But... later on..." She goes.

Later

School was done. Riroko rushed, she needed to reach Nekonome before the club meetings.

And guess who gets in the way.

"Hello Ririko." Went Otuko.

"Out of my way fatko!" She says as she runs past.

He blinks, and glares as she continues on.

Ririko knew what she was doing.. and it has a huge risk involved.

MAKE THAT 2

She stopped as she noticed, her.

"Shizuka." Ririko said.

Nekonome blinked and turned around.

"Oh, Ms. Kagome, how can I..

"Will you go out with me... uhhh..." Goes a very nervous Ririko... now that is a first.

"What?" Goes Nekonome.

Ririko sighs.

"Shizuka, I know what I am, I know what you are, I know i'm a woman, and that you are too... of course." Ririko rubbed her head.

"Um... Ririko what are you saying..."

"Well... i'll get straight to the point... wanna go on a date later this week."

Ririko had a smile. She had done it, she asked her out, well that wasn't bad, wonder why...

"No thanks."

GLASS SHATTER

Oh... that.

"Wha...what..."

Someone was listening in on them.

"Sorry Ririko... we're still friends...Right..."

Ririko turns around.

"Right, yeah we are... gomenosai that I bothered you." Ririko said.

She walked off.

Nekonome looked on... she didn't like what she was feeling.

She opened the door and saw the others.

She sighs.

"Hello everyone." Goes Nekonome.

They looked at her and blinked.

"Ms. Nekonome." They went. She blinked.

"Are you okay?" Asked Edge.

"Yes."

She looks at their faces. She sighs.

"Well... I got asked to a date." She said,

Everyone blinked.

"Wow really." Went Christian.

She nodded.

Ririko was just sitting outside. She sighed.

"Well... I tried." She says to herself.

A hand lands on her shoulder. She looks and it's Otuko.

"Well someone's looking down." He says with a smirk.

Ririko stands up.

"Fuck off."

Otuko chuckled.

"Aw come on, just trying to be a friend, I mean who else is gonna cheer you up, Nekonome, I mean after all that weirdness?" He went. Ririko glared at him.

"YOU EASEDROPPING FUCK!"

"Oh come now, I gain nothing from this, it's not like you're trying to fuck a student now... beside nothing beats a man... GAH!"

Ririko slaps him.

He grows a grin.

Back in the club room

Nekonome had on a blush. She shouldn't had told them at all.

"Well Ms. Nekonome... who's the guy?" Went Moka.

"Um... well... I... we're not going on the date, I said no."

Everyone blinked.

"What?"

Nekonome sighed.

"How come?" They asked.

"Well you see... it wasn't a ... it was a woman."

They all went silent.

"... It was Ms. Kagome." Nekonome stated.

Everyone except Jericho jumped.

"Wait the math teacher that Jericho has problems with?" Went Moka.

They all blinked.

She rubbed the back of her head.

Jericho sighed.

"So that's it?" Went Edge. She nodded.

"And it's not like I didn't want to hurt her feelings..."

Jericho got up from his seat.

He looked at them all. He sighed.

"Well Miss?" Goes Jericho. Nekonome blinks.

"You gonna say why not?"

She looked to her left.

"I value our friendship, I didn't want to mess it up... but now that I think about it... she has been rather sweet to me."

The others looked at each other then realized... Kagome has been around Nekonome so much lately, it would seem like they were great friends but it's more to it. And she could be the reason why Nekonome has been even more energized as of late.

"Besides, it's not like it would work out, we're both girls."

Jericho sighed.

"That shouldn't matter." Jericho said. Everyone looked at him.

"I once heard a lad say, it doesn't matter who you rather love, or marry, what matters is what person you are."

Everyone blinked.

"Jericho... that was quite wise of you." Edge said.

"That's not my words... those are Demarey's." He said. They all blinked.

"You can ask him about it when ya see him, but he's right Nekonome."

She blinked.

"But what if she doesn't want to see me now."

Jericho chuckled.

"Did she tell you who convinced her to ask you?" He said.

Nekonome blinked.

 **WE'RE BLINKING TOO MUCH**

"Me."

"What?" Went everyone.

"Wait Jericho I thought..." Went Tsukune.

"We let our differences past, we have better things to do anyway." Jericho said.

Nekonome held her hands together. She took a breath.

"Mr. Irvine..." She went. Jericho blinked.

"May I know how long she has..."

"That's for you to ask her." He said.

Nekonome nodded.

"Well excuse me everyone, i'll be back in a moment."

Nekonome quickly exited the room and went looking for Kagome.

Everyone looked at one another.

"We're gonna follow her aren't we?" Guessed Jericho. They nodded.

And they were off.

Nekonome hope she didn't leave the school yet, she had to tell her the truth.

But it wasn't long before she saw outside, Kagome...

"Ah." She went.

And Otuko... and Kagome being pinned by Otuko oh what the hell.

Nekonome quickly got out and ran.

"Hey!" She shouted.

Kagome was grunting. Otuko had her held down on the ground.

Otuko looked up and saw Shizuka. He laughed.

"If it isn't Ms. Nekonome, how's things?"

"Get, OFF, HER!" Nekonome demanded. He laughed.

Kagome was caught off guard, somehow he managed to detain her, now she can't even put up a fight.

"Gggrrr, You're so fucked YOU PERVERT!"

Otuko chuckled. Then..

"HEY FUCKER!" Shouted a voice.

Otuko looked and saw the newspaper club. He gluped. And then horror filled his face, he saw her... Inner Moka.

"Not good...' He went.

Nekonome turned and saw the others.

She didn't know what to say.

Moka just smirked.

"IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO LEARN YOUR PLACE!" Inner Moka shouts as she kicks him hard into a tree.

Course it snapped, and that kick was so strong he couldn't say a thing.

But he was standing, till he got pushed down, by Kokoa.

The others saw her standing there. She's been hard to see lately since she became part prototype.

"Well if it isn't my younger sister." Moka said.

Kokoa smirked.

This battle well... wasn't even a battle... wait.., i'm not getting grabbed.. WEEE WEEE WEEEeee... okay this is weird, um where's Demarey at?

Moka did the same, then saw Kagome get picked up by Nekonome.

Kagomo and Nekonome did lock eyes for a bit. Then kagome turned her head around.

"Sorry..." She went.

Nekonome sighed.

Kagome then looked back at her.

"Ririko, still want that date?" Asked Nekonome.

Kagome blinked.

"What... but you... said..."

Nekonome smiled.

"I did, but I soon realized... that I even though I value our friendship... maybe... something... else could... be made..."

The 2 ladies blushed.

"So yes..." Went Kagome. Nekonome nodded.

The 2 locked eyes again, and soon they locked their lips together.

After half a minute they released their lips.

Kagome smiled. This was different, very different, and she liked it.

The others smiled. Then they left. Kokoa did as well, after leaving Otuko with little to nothing on.

What, had to do something here.

As they were walking they realized something... Demarey has been gone for so long.

"Wait Jericho." Edge said. Jericho looked at him.

"Have you seen Demarey?"

Jericho blinked.

"Ask Kariff cause I haven't."

Kariff looked to his right, away from the others.

"I haven't heard from him either." He said.

Everyone was now in the forest entrance.

"Kariff!" Shouted a voice. He turned and saw Deshiko.

She was slowing coming. He smiled.

He moved to close the gap and they hugged.

Everyone looked and smiled.

"Yo Chris."

Jericho looked above them and saw Punk and Ruby.

"Hey Phil, Ruby..." He went.

They landed on the ground.

"Perfect timing." Went Jericho.

The 2 blinked.

"Um, you 2 seen Demarey around?"

They blinked and shook their heads.

"Okay this is worrying." Went a voice. Everyone stopped, looked up. And saw Kokoa.

She soon jumped down.

"Whoa whoa wait... Kokoa you haven't seen him either?" Edge said. She shook her head.

Kou was flying above her.

4TH WALL TIME

"He usually grabs me whenever I try and brake the 4th wall wee."

They blinked.

"Yeah he's right." Went Tsukune.

Back to normal

"Wait Kokoa, where have you been all this time?" Asked Inner Moka. She didn't put on the rosary yet.

"Getting stronger than you." She said. Inner moka blinked.

"We've been training her." Said a voice.

They soon saw, Alex, James and Dana jump from the trees.

"Oh." Went Moka, she was looking at them with troubled looked.

'I can't lose to Kokoa because of some genetics.' She thought.

"Wait, Alex." Went Kariff. He looked at him.

"Have you heard from Josh?"

Alex sighed.

"It's as I feared, he's gone missing." Alex said. They all blinked.

"We have no idea where he is either." Alex said.

Kokoa looked up at the sky.

Gin (he was there from the club room) was leaning against a tree.

"What could he be up to?" Went Gin. Alex looked at him.

"That's for him to tell us... wait.." Alex went.

Everyone blinked.

Gin got off the tree, then.

He heard something from above.

His mind was turning and twisting. He kept thinking about it.

'I ALWAYS KNEW THE PROTOTYPES WERE PLOTTING TO TAKE OVER!'

'AKIRA, ELIZABETH GREEN IS EVIL.'

'FROM MY POINT OF VIEW ALEX MERCER IS EVIL.'

He shook his head, this must be done. He jumps.

Gin looks up and soon someone lands on him.

Everyone looks at Gin... and soon smiles.

Gin grunted as he felt pain. He soon looked up and saw panties... then a bulge... then realized it's a dick...

He went wide eyed. He looked and saw who it was.

"Hello there."

Gin froze.

The person got off.

"Hi Guys."

"DEMAREY!" They shouted.

"Right okay, what did I do?" He asked.

"Where have you been." Mercer asked.

Demarey smirked.

He brought out a blood bag.

"Say Moka, mind kicking me." He said.

They all blinked.

Moka then charged at him. She kicked him, and a shock wave occurred.

Moka had on a smirk... then she saw he was unfazed.

She then jumped back.

"So, here ya go." He said holding out the blood bag.

"It's green's." He said.

They all blinked.

He tossed it to Dana.

They looked at him.

He had a smile on... but then it started to fade slowly into a serious stare...

"Demarey..." Went Alex. He looked at him.

"How did you get that, what did you..."

"Don't worry... nothing serious."

Alex glared at him.

"Well at least you're back." Tsukune said.

Demarey shook his head. They all blinked.

"What, why?" Kariff went.

Demarey sighed. This must be done.

"Kokoa..." He said.

She blinked.

"In time.. you're gonna have to fight me... that's why."

Everyone was confused.

"What..." Kokoa went.

"Demarey WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Went Alex.

Demarey turned around.

"Until then... don't come for me..." Demarey starts to walk into the forest.

Everyone looked on as he walked on.

The news paper club all looked at Alex, James, Kariff and Dana. Then Kokoa.

What the hell is going on!?

Demarey grabbed a brown robe and put it on. He sighed.

"I will not let Kokoa fall into her hands." He said with passion.

At a certain place.

Green was chucking looking on the horizon.

"Another prototype is coming... I can't wait." She goes.

She then sees someone coming and soon jumps off the roof and lands in front of the base.

She looks at a figure wearing a brown robe.

"Welcome... Demarey." She said.

Demarey says nothing, he turns his head to the right.

"So I take it that everything went right?" She asked. He nodded.

"Excellent." They started to walk to the base.

"What shall the battle ground be?"

He doesn't reply.

Green smirks.

"I take it the battleground will be like the one wear you and Akira faced off I take it." She went.

"We will fight wherever, doesn't matter, I will destroy the school if I have too." He says. Green blinks, then chuckles.

"You always had an appetite for destruction."

"I break something to evolve it, you know nothing is true..."

"Everything is permitted, yes yes..."

They enter the place. There a huge hall with a P in the middle.

They stop in the middle.

"Come now Smith, stop holding yourself back, let out your feelings, be who you are."

Demarey just looks at her.

She sighs.

"This is your battleground, there's a music box, and other stuff here for you as well, enjoy." Green says. She heads for the door.

"Green." He calls to her. She turns.

"You're different now, we don't need to keep fighting, I feel it."

Green smirked.

"Are those the words you expect to work on me, or what you expect from Kokoa?" She asks.

"Honestly I don't know, maybe her." He says.

Green smiles and chuckles.

"You've accepted who you are since that day." She walks up to him and place a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't let these people take that truth away from you and put you back in despair." She said.

Demarey sighed.

"Yes... Green... Mother.." Demarey states roughly.

Green smiles.

"You just like Alex, only dark skinned." She said. She was exiting the place.

"Demarey."

He looks at her.

"Don't expect this again, we're still enemies."

Demarey nodded.

She smirks.

"Or maybe not." She says. He blinks.

She exits.

Demarey sighs.

"She said music box... oh."

Demarey sees a stereo. He goes and checks it out.

"Perfect." He goes.

He plays it.

 **Starts playing: Obi wan kenobi's theme STAR WARS battlefront 2 (I just like this theme and I said I was gonna try some star wars music... this may never happen again... you may skip this theme if you like this just fits at the moment)**

Demarey sits down and crosses his legs... He soon goes into the hive mind.

'I must be prepared.' He thinks.

He battles in his mind thoughts and learns what he can, he remembers the battle.

'DON'T MAKE ME KILL YOU.'

'AKIRA MY ALLIGENCE IS TO ALEX MERCER, AND PROTOTYPE, TO UNITY FOR PROTOTYPES AND NON PROTOTYPES FOR EVOLUTION OF MANKIND!'

'If you're not with me, then you're my enemy.'

'Only a dark one would deal in such ultimatums... then I will do what I must.'

'YOU WILL TRY!'

Demarey keeps his thoughts hard on the battle, not letting go.

'I ALWAYS KNEW THE PROTOTYPES WERE PLOTTING TO TAKE OVER!'

'AKIRA ELIZABETH GREEN IS EVIL!'

'FROM MY POINT OF VIEW ALEX MERCER IS EVIL.'

His thoughts hit home.

'I HATE YOU!'

'You were my student Akira, I loved you.'

A tear falls from his eye.

'I am a honorable prototype, like Alex Mercer, my sensei.'

Demarey stops. He stands up.

Then a glow happens around him.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

His eyes start to show a helix strand as his pupils.

A continuous flow of red and tentacles circle his body.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

He knows what must be done.

"HAA!"

An explosion happens.

Demarey takes some breaths. He looks around.

His hands, his whole body giving off a reddish glow. Super prototype.

"I am one of the chosen ones, I will unite the prototypes with everyone, not destroy them."

Demarey sighs. There's much to be done.

"Kokoa..." He goes.

It was evening.

"Are you sure about this Moka?" Asked Dana. She had on her rosary, Tsukune was there.

Moka nodded.

"If it helps us i'm willing, just like my other side." Moka said.

Dana smiled.

"Just one thing Moka.

Moka blinked.

"I want to do this with your other half if that's alright." She said. Moka nodded and looked at Tsukune. He smiled.

Moka then kissed him. He blushed red.

Then out came Inner Moka.

"So Moka, ready?" Dana said. Moka nodded.

She looked at Tsukune.

He blinked.

And kissed him.

As soon as she broke the kiss. He was red all over.

She sighed.

"See you soon Moka." He said. He was exiting. Then came Kokoa.

Moka blinked.

"Kokoa, Huh?"

Kokoa held her tight.

"I'll see you on the other side sis." She said.

Moka blinked. Then smiled.

"Right this shouldn't be as long as Kokoa's so let's get started." Dana said.

Moka and Kokoa nodded.

It was now just Dana and Moka.

She began.

Tsukune and Kokoa were outside the room.

He sighed. He looks over at Kokoa.

"I'm sure Demarey's just going through something." He said.

"I've never seen that... I've never seen that side of him." She goes.

She had no idea what to think.

Then BOOM.

They heard an explosion in the far distance.

It's Demarey training.

Kokoa looks at the sound source.

"Demarey." She goes.

His blade slashing all around, flipping and rolling, doing whatever he can.

"Be READY KOKOA!"

SONG PAUSED

The next day

"Right so she's gonna start screaming anytime." Goes Tsukune.

Alex nodded. It was lunch time.

Everyone was chatting along side each other, till.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

There it goes.

Everyone except the prototypes cover their ears.

"How long does this go for again?" Asked Tsukune.

Alex just smiled.

The screaming lasted till the afternoon.

Dana looked at Moka, who was sleeping.

"Right i'll be back shortly." She said. She was about to shut the door.

"Just gonna leave me doctor."

Dana jumped.

"No way, you're already up." She said.

Moka sat up with a smirk.

"Hey Dana." Went Alex as he opened the door. Kariff and James were with him.

They soon saw Moka get up off the bed.

"Great." Went Alex.

15 Minutes later

The others and arrive and a smile was on all their faces, including Kokoa's.

"So this is how it feels... meh." Went Moka. She soon saw Kokoa with a smile on her face.

Kokoa then hugged her tight.

Moka sighed.

'At least i'm not weaker than her.' She thought.

But is she stronger than him.

 **SONG CONTINUES**

He was slicing and chopping, his determination filled the air.

Demarey stopped. A smile appeared.

"I see, she's now one as well, welcome to the jungle Moka."

He begins to search the hive mind again, that battle between him and Akira fills his thoughts.

"I won't let it happen again!"

He continues to train.

"BE PREPARE KOKOA, BE. PREPARED!"

 **EPIC SONG END**

* * *

 **RIGHT SO THERE'S GONNA BE A LOT OF SHIT GOING DOWN SOON AND I CAN'T WAIT SO THAT'S THE END OF EPISODE 33 OF AWESOMENESS COMES TO YOKAI ACADEMY I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR WATCHING NOW OR SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE, I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF AWESOMENESS COMES TO YOKAI ACADEMY AND THE NEXT ONES ARE GONNA BE SHORTEN FOR NOW, I WOULD SKIP BUT... HEY THAT'S NOT ME ALSO I'VE GOT THIS THEORY THAT THE HIVE MIND IS BASICALLY THE FORCE (said basic) BUT I'M SURE YOU LOT CAN'T WAIT FOR THIS BOUT, WELL I'M GONNA PROBABLY GO THROUGH THE ANIME FOR A BIT BEFORE WE DO THAT SO UNTIL THEN UNTIL THEN... I HAVE MY REASONS KOKOA.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: SUPER DRIVE (GRAVITATION THEME)**


	34. Awesomeness gets some curry

**HELLO, I'VE DECIDED TO SAY SORRY TO EVERYONE IF YOU HAVE CRINGED AT THIS STORY BUT IT IS MY STORY, ANYWAY BEFORE WE GET STARTED I HAVE A ANOTHER FANFIC TO BE MADE FOLLOWING THE END OF THIS STORY NOW, I WON'T START IT TILL I FINISH THE ANIME PART WHICH WILL BE ABOUT 20 PLUS CHAPTERS AFTER THIS NOW THAT'S ALOT BUT I DON'T CARE HONESTLY THIS SHOULD HAVE BEEN DONE ALREADY BUT WE ARE STILL HERE, ALSO DUE TO FIFA 17 ENDING FUT CHAMPS TILL FIFA 18 I WILL BE ABLE TO WORK ON THESE MORE, AT THE EXTENT OF MY COLLEGE WORK, AND WHEN WRESTLING COMES YOU KNOW THESE WILL HAPPEN WAY LESS TILL 2018 SO I DECIDED TO GRIND AS MUCH OF THIS AS I CAN, SO LET'S BEGIN. THIS IS GONNA BE VERY SHORT AND KIND OF SHIT BUT I'LL MAKE UP FOR IT SOON.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: Overdrive by Hitomi Harada**

 **Episode 24: Awesomeness gets some curry**

* * *

"Fuck!" Goes a voice in a dorm room. It's Mizore.

Mizore was practicing on making curry but of course... it's not going well.

She sighs. She then looks at her calendar. She nods. She got to keep going.

It's now the next day.

Edge and Christian were watching their class.

"So, the thousand episode of raw is coming up soon." Christian said. Edge nodded.

"Think we should take Kurumu and Mizore with us?" Christian asked.

Edge shrugged.

Meanwhile

Tsukune has a smile on his face.

The girls were in cooking class and today they made curry. And the girls gave curry to the lads.

"Thank you Moka." He said. She smiled.

"Hey Tsukune." went Yukari and Kurumu.

He looked and saw the 2 girls with their curry. He blinked.

"You guys made some for me?" He went. The 2 blinked.

"No." They went.

"Uh?"

"Can you taste test it?" They went.

"What..." He went.

He then looked at the 2 curries.

He was shocked from Yukari's and considering it's Kurumu's... no.

"Well why not ask Jericho and Christian instead?"

"Well that's why I want you to taste it." They said.

He then saw Mizore... and hers.

"Hey Mizore." He went. She blinked.

She saw him looking at hers.

"Uhh..." He went.

She just looked at him.

"I don't think it should be that way." He said.

Mizore sighed. Then heard some girls laugh.

She looked over and saw them, they were joking about her cooking. And ya don't wanna do that.

Edge and Christian were walking the halls, a little down time. Then, out came Mizore from a room.

The 2 stop walking as they both saw her running.

They both blinked, looked in the room and saw ice.

They both sighed.

Mizore was on the school rooftop. Her eyes looking over the edge. She sighed.

"What's the point of me trying..." She says to herself.

It's not simple for a lass like her.

She closes her eyes. "Maybe I should just stop..." She says.

Then... She remembers.

She opens her eyes.

"I can't stop." She says to herself.

He was going insane moving quick and with determination, soon he stops slashing. He retracts his blades, and looks at his hands.

He sighs.

"I won't fail this time." He says to himself.

He then grabs his robe and steps outside.

He looks up at the sky.

"I will not hold back." He starts walking on through the forest.

Mizore was walking to her dorm, she was gonna try again... then.

"From the look on your face you could you some help." Went a voice. Mizore turned around and saw Ruby, and Punk. She blinked.

They were in her dorm. Ruby was checking her Curry.. curries.

Ruby sighs.

"Grab, a paper and writing tool." She said.

Mizore blinked. She did as she was asked.

Ruby then starts telling her everything she should do and shouldn't, and of course Mizore works on it and soon...

"I did it."

He looks at the trees, and the tombstones as he walks the path.

He stops.

He looks around.

He grits his teeth.

'I'm being watched.' He thinks.

He turns around and no one is there.

He runs back to the base.

The next day

The others are at lunch.

"Mizore." Goes Edge with his eyes closed. She hasn't been at school today.

He then feels someone poke his head. He looks and sees it's Christian.

"Stop." Edge goes.

Christian smiled.

"Sorry to ruin your meditation." He says.

Edge sighs.

Then.

"MOKA!" Goes a voice.

Moka and the others look and saw Kokoa,,, with yellow skin.

Her face was really cheery looking.

They all blinked.

She had a lot of curry with her.

She went and put the curry on the table.

Moka blinked.

"Kokoa."

Kokoa looked at Moka and smiled.

"I'm sorry sis for being a pain to you and the others, so I made you all some curry."

Everyone blinked hard.

The fuck is this.

Moka couldn't believe it.

"Sis, can you forgive me?" Kokoa. Moka blinked. Then hugs her with a smile.

Kurumu stands up.

"Moka... ya don't see how yellow her skin is?!" She went.

Kokoa then turned and looked at Kurumu... 180 style.

"There's no need to curry." Went Kokoa.

Edge blinked at everything.

"Right I need to go handle something, so i'll catch up with you guys later." Edge said.

He went out the lunch room. And got pulled by Alex Mercer.

"Hey, whats up?" Edge went.

"Stick with us." Alex said.

Edge blinked.

He was looking out over a cliff.

His robe flowing in the wind.

He sighs.

Then.

"Kokoa.." He goes.

He starts running to the school, but carefully.

Mizore was now heading to school, she was up late working on her curry, she hopes it's good enough.

She had on a smile... which soon left as she saw some students in the courtyard... going a bit insane for curry.

"What the.. what's going on?" She went.

They then look and see Mizore and her curry.

She notices the looks and quickly freezes them.

She gets concerned and starts looking for the others.

As she searches, she sees more and more students with yellow skin, and even sees Ruby under the spell as well.

'Where's Punk.'

Speaking of Punk.

She runs right into someone. She looks and sees Phil.

"Punk." She goes.

His face is normal, but with worry.

"I'm as shocked as you, but the others are worse off." He said.

She blinked.

"Come on." He said,

She follows him up to the roof, and yes there they were.

"Guys..." She goes... Her face then shows shock.

Their skin was all yellow, and they were all too into the curry,

"The hell..." She went.

Then a laugh was heard.

"I see so some have avoided my curry." Went a voice.

A yellow cloud burst.

Her and Punk look and see the cooking teacher Ms. Apsara.

Mizore glares at her.

"You did this?!"

She laughs.

"Yes I did."

Mizore and Punk grit their teeth.

"For you see, this world is fill with many types of curries, but there's only one true curry, and these... imposters."

In case ya don't know Ms. Apsara is a water nymph from Hindi Mythology, A wee.

 **What a great description...**

Mizore then looks around and doesn't see Edge.

"Wait, where's Adam." She goes.

Punk blinks, then sees he's not here.

Apsara laughs.

"Mr. Coopland should be enjoying some of my fine curry."

Mizore grits her teeth. Then feels a palm on her shoulder.

She looks and... smiles.

"Edge." She goes happily, his skin is not yellow.

"WHAT!" Goes Apsara.

Edge just smirks.

Mizore then feels a tug. She looks, it's Tsukune.

"Miz...ore.." He goes.

"Tsukune..." She goes

"Curry..." Tsukune points at hers.

She blinks.

"But I made this for Edge."

Edge looked at the lad then thought about it.

"Mizore."

She looked at him.

"Let him have some."

She blinked.

"But?"

"If all of this is because of her curry... maybe something else will fix this, like yours." Edge Said.

Mizore blinks, then nods.

Aparas starts blinking.

"And what is that excuse of Curry?!" She goes at Mizore.

"It's my shaved Ice Curry." She said with a smile.

Mizore makes a plate for Tsukune.

"Here."

He quickly eats it.

"What the, don't eat that fake curry!" Goes Aparas.

But too late.

And soon.

He finishes.

"Ha ha... WOW!" Goes Tsukune. "That was really good, hey my lips feel better."

Apsara blinks.

"That's better than the spicy one I was eating, truly a masterpiece."

Mizore smiled. It was nice to be complemented.

"Thanks Tsukune."

"GGRRR HOW!" Goes Aparas.

Edge chuckles.

Punk rolls his eyes.

"Well the shaved ice is actually ice crystals, a snow fairy can't make it unless her mind is pure." Mizore says. "Also I put a lot of effort into it..."

Edge blinked. He noticed a blush on Mizore's face.

"GGRR HOW DARE YOU, I'LL GIVE YOU THE TASTE OF A TRUE CURRY!" Apsara starts firing plates at them.

Mizore makes a frost barrier and the 3 get behind her.

Apsara grits her teeth, then decides to go big, she forms a huge plate and fires it at them.

"SHIT!" Goes Mizore, the plate knocks them back.

Apsara starts laughing... but stops as soon as she sees Inner Moka standing... with the yellow skin... oh yeah.

She quickly covers her mouth.

"Pathetic, for suck a weak spell to take over, I don't deserve the power of the prototype."

She then smashes a plate of curry with her foot. This pissed of Apsara.

Then Alex jumped onto the roof. Moka blinked.

"GGRR HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT CURRY."

Moka blinked.

"The only thing that's being disrespected is other's free will, and you're about to learn your place."

Alex place a hand on her shoulder.

She looked at him.

"What?"

He pointed.

Apsara blinked.

Then a figure in a robe put her in a sleeper hold. She tried to fight it, but failed, and was soon tossed into an ordaiment above the school, she was knocked out.

The able ones blinked and looked where the figure stood. No one was there.

Alex sighed.

"Hey Mizore, can we use the rest of your curry on the others?" Edge asked.

She nodded.

Thus they went to heal their friends.

Moka walks towards Mizore and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Well looks like someone has decided to live her life." Moka said.

Mizore had a smile. She then looked at her right hand.

Her Ring.

"Well, Hell has frozen over."

The 2 chuckle.

Then hear a little cracking noise. They blink and see the ordaiment... about to crack... then...

Out comes loads of Curry.

"Really?!" Goes Moka.

He stood above the cliff, his gaze focus on the horizon, what he did today was risky.

He sighs.

"I know you're there." He says.

Soon outsteps a white haired man.

"What is it Dante?"

"Well well, I found ya Demarey, thought i'd never see ya again."

"Well ya found me now fuck off."

Dante smirked.

"Alright, well at least I can tell the others where you are."

"Don't!" Demarey says.

Dante blinks and chuckles.

He starts to walk away.

"DON'T MAKE ME KILL YOU!" Demarey shouts.

Dante stops. He turns around.

"Fine whatever, but I wonder, how long will Kokoa wait for you.." Dante says.

Demarey chuckles.

"You have no idea what's going on."

Dante smirks.

"Yeah... I won't tell anyone."

Dante then leaves.

An hour later Demarey is still at the cliff, then.

"Green." He goes.

He looks and she's there.

She smirks.

A week later

After that curry craze fest, the school was back to normal... or well it's way of being normal

It was lunch time, Mizore had made some Shaved ice stew for everyone.

"Wow, Amazing Mizore." Went Yukari.

"Thanks."

"How, on earth did you of all people make something so... how I... just..." Jericho was at a lost for words.

Mizore had a smile.

"I bet Mizore used some sort of Magic." Kurumu said.

Mizore rolled her eyes.

"No, just made out my love for Edge." She said.

Edge blushed. He looked at his, Mizore made it exclusively for him. He eats some.. then.

Edge starts shaking.

Mizore blinks.

"Edge?"

"MMMM,MMMM,,MMMMMM."

He swallows.

Then starts to bend his body over, then straightens himself out.

"Ha,ha, that was like sex." Edge said.

Mizore blinked.

"That's perfect, better than anything I've ever had."

Mizore smiled.

'Gordon Ramsey eat your heart out.'

It was now after school, there was no meeting so they all went for a walk.

They were just at the entrance when...

"I would take advantage of his m.i.a if I were you." Goes a voice.

Everyone stops, jumps from a tree... ELIZABETH GREEN.

They all go wide eyed.

Green smiles.

"Relax." She says.

"GREEN!" Shouts a voice.

It's Alex with James and Dana.

They appear in front of the others.

She chuckles.

"Don't be alarmed i'm not here to fight." Green said. They blink.

"Just a message."

Alex grit his teeth.

"By just going on, you've seemed to have forgotten a certain person, it's sad really, but it's almost time." She says.

Alex grits his teeth.

'Demarey.'

"I wonder what is it that makes you lot do this, is it despair, maybe ignorance, but I suggest you take care for what's coming, or else." Green states.

And with that she was gone.

Alex just grits his teeth.

Nearby Kokoa listens carefully. She places her hand on her heart...

It was now night time

Everyone was asleep.

Except one.

His mind was filled with many thoughts, his mind in overdrive, and one was so powerful that...

His eyes snapped open, breathing heavy.

He looks around. Then sighs.

The next day

It was lunchtime.

Everyone was uneasy.

"Did you guys have a vision last night?" Asked a person.

They looked and saw Alex standing.

They blinked, then nodded. Then looked at each other.

Alex put up his hand.

"What was it..."

Everyone looked at each other.

"Was it, It's over Akira, I have the high ground." Alex said,

They looked at him and nodded. Then they looked at each other.

Alex sighed.

'He's gotten stronger.'

* * *

 **AND HERE COMES THE COMPLAINTS HEY IT'S MY STORY ANYWAY ONLY ONE MORE TO GO, THEN I CAN FINALLY HAVE SOME GREAT FUN AND GET THIS THING OFF MY CHEST ANYWAY UM I WAS THINKING... OF MAKING A LITTLE... CAMEO OF... light sabers... I might not cause they are gonna be specifically made and I know everyone wants some wrestling I mean it's part of the story but we gotta handle the side stuff, and there's a lot of it, just trying to make it more than just loads of wrestling cause it's awesome but some things just fit better at times so that's the end of episode 34 of Awesomeness comes to Yokai academy i'd like to thank you for watching this now or sometime in the future, next episode will be just as short and I may include light sabers but fo now I will see you in the next episode of awesomeness comes to Yokai academy but until then, until then. I WILL DO WHAT I MUST, oh I wish I could draw.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: SUPERDRIVE (GRAVITATION THEME)**


	35. Awesomeness meets a preparation

**OKAY FUCK IT LADS I JUST HAD A SHOCK, I WAS JUST CHECKING THE EPISODES, AND I HAVE TO COME BACK NOW, SO WE'RE GONNA BUILD UP AND NEXT EPISODE, WELL I JUST CAN'T WAIT, I'M A MAKE THIS A SHORT AS I CAN BECAUSE OH LETT'S JUST GO.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: OVERDRIVE BY HITOMI HARADA**

 **Episode 25: Awesomeness meets a preparation**

* * *

He sat on his bed, he looked over at Demarey's side, wwe posters, and futbol players. And lots of games. Kariff sighed.

Then a knock was heard.

He opened the door. It was Deshiko.

He blinked.

"May I?" She asked.

He nodded.

Soon they were sitting on his bed.+

Deshiko saw the concerned look on his face.

She had to cheer him up... oh boy.

"Kariff." She went. He looked at her. Soon she kissed him.

They both blushed.

She soon got on top of him. The kissing getting more passionate.

She soon broke it.

She then put her hands on his lower half.

He blinked.

She smiled as she got lower and soon undid his pants.

He blushed, he wasn't exactly ya know yet.

He was waiting to hear a laugh...but.

"Wow you're actually quite big." Deshiko said. Kariff blush.

"I never seen one before." Deshiko just stared at it.

She started to stroke it.

"Ah." Went Kariff.

She smiled, he was going slow, but Kariff liked the touch.

She decided to lick. Kariff went wide eyed.

He looked at her and she had a smile as she licked.

She soon started to suck it.

"Gaah!" He went.

She chuckled. She was still slow, but it was very good considering his reactions.

She tried to go a little faster.

Kariff was gritting his teeth. He was gonna hit it soon.

"Ah, Deshiko... i'm gonna.." He went.

Deshiko kept going, she was ready to taste it, no matter how it may be.

Then.

"I'm cumming!" Kariff then came in her mouth.

Deshiko went wide eyed.

'This is his cum...' She thought. She kept it all in her mouth.

Kariff sighed.

"Sorry... I .. huh?" He went. She still had his cum in her mouth... Then.

GLUP

Kariff went wide eyed. She just swallowed his spunk.

She smiled.

"It tasted sweet." She said.

He blushed. She stood up. He blinked.

She then took off her clothes exposing her black and white bra and panties. He blushed more.

She got back on top.

She smiled.

"Wanna unhook me?" She said.

He nodded. And without a moment's hesitation he acted. He removed the bra and saw her b cup chest and her nipples. He quickly started to suck them.

Deshiko moaned.

Kariff rubbed up and down her body.

She smiled.

He and her lock eyes and kiss.

He soon grabs her butt. And she lets out a squeal.

They break the kiss.

"Someone really wants it." She says. He smiles.

She then stands up. She winks. He pulls down her panties. And sees her pink pussy all wet.

She blushes. He then starts to lick it.

"Ah, Ka, Kariff." She goes.

She bites her lip.

She soon feels a sensation over take her.

She goes wide eyed. She was about to cum.

"Ha, Kariff, i'm...i'm cumming."

She soon squirts out onto his face. Catching him by surprise.

She takes some breaths and soon the 2 lock eyes, Deshiko starts to lower her self onto his special part.

He blushes red all over.

She takes a breath and then inserts.

"AH!" They both go.

It's in.

Her 1st time, and his.

Deshiko and Kariff soon lock eyes.

She started to move up and down.

Both moaned at the feeling of pleasure.

She tried to go a bit faster.

Kariff grabbed her nipples and twisted them.

She gasped and they locked their lips.

She grinded hard on him, her motions intensified.

Kariff twisted harder.

They soon broke the kiss.

Deshiko moaning loudly.

Kariff then brought her on bottom, and he was on top.

He started to pound her pussy faster than she did riding him.

He soon looked at her pussy and saw the red, her hymen is gone, she was his 1st. and he was hers He blushed.

"AH!" She went. He smiles. He kisses her.

He grinds up and down. Her walls tighten.

He starts going faster.

Her eyes rolled up.

She wraps her legs around him.

They start moaning louder.

"Ha ha ha, Kariff."

"Deshiko... ha ha ah."

They were on the verge.

"I'm cumming." They went.

Deshiko brought him close.

"Deshiko.."

"Kariff..."

Then.

"I LOVE YOU!" They both shout.

Kariff pours a load into her.

After nearly a minute, they stop, Kariff pulls out his dick, and looks at his sperm and blood mixed girlfriend's pussy.

He sighs, they soon cuddle.

After a few minutes, Deshiko looks around Kariff's room.

She noticed something below his bed. She grabbed it. It was a little box. She opened it.

"KARIFF!" She shouted.

He jumped.

"What..." He went.

He looks and sees her holding a white box.

He blushes.

"I'd... didn't think about the chance of you finding that well enough..." He went.

She made a pout face.

"So, what's the ring for?" She went.

Kariff got up.

"It's for you." He said.

She blinked.

"What?"

He got the box and got on one knee.

"Deshiko... I know we've been together for about a month, and I already see a future with you in my life."

Deshiko had a tear come down her face.

"And I know it's crazy but I do want to be with you, I really do, you mean the world to me, you're an amazing lass and you've made my days even better."

"Kariff..." She went.

"Will you, Deshiko... Deshi... Marry me..." He goes. He takes out the ring.

Deshiko starts crying. She never thought this could happen to her, of all people...

"Kariff... are you serious..." She went. He nodded.

"...Yes... yes... yes."

His smile grew, he placed the ring on her finger.

The 2 soon kissed.

It was a happy moment.

The night time came.

Deshiko was sleeping with Kariff for the night, she wanted too.

Deshiko looked at his side of the room, and looked over at Demarey's side, they both had some of the same things but Demarey had more things on his.

She saw a poster above Demarey's bed, it was Cm Punk.

And below it was, best in the world. Deshiko rolled her eyes. She then saw a poster above Kariff's bed, it was a man wearing dark jeans, with a black tank top with long hair. He had tattoos over him. She saw the name of the man below him.

The charismatic enigma Jeff Hardy.

She sighed. The 2 had loads of things in common, they are an amazing pair.

She looked at Kariff, he was looking out the window.

He sighed.

Deshiko wrapped her arms around him.

He turned around. They locked eyes. And then kissed.

Soon they were off to bed.

She couldn't sleep, her thoughts were just filled of her words.

'Is it despair, maybe ignorance.'

Kokoa was feeling despair, it's been so long since she felt him, his touch, his lips, saw his smile, him moving his butt in those bloomers... She just misses him.

She had a picture of the prototypes, and a pic of Demarey in the girl's uniform.

She held the pic in her hands.

Kou was flying around above her head.

"Wee, wee."

Kokoa sighed.

"Stop it Kou!" She went.

He kept going.

She grabbed her pillow.

Kou saw her and stopped. He wanted to keep living, and not be part of her.. you know.

Kokoa held the pic in her hands.

A tear fell down her face.

She started to shake.

" ... Kokoa." Went Kou.

She started to cry. She had never felt so.. emotional...

"Demarey."

Her tears start falling down fast.

"Demarey..."

She cries.

"Demarey!"

She cries into her bed.

Outside her room, stood 3.

They sighed, it's time.

The next day.

Kokoa sat up, she felt her face, she cried herself to sleep. She sighed.

She left the room, and started to walk to school.

As she was walking someone was watching her.

She soon got to the school.

"Kokoa." Went a voice.

She turned around and saw... the prototypes, except Demarey.

She blinked.

"We hear you crying last night." Alex said.

She went wide eyed.

"Come on the others are waiting." He said.

She blinked. They started walking off, she soon followed.

After 5 minutes they arrived at a building a bit from the school, standing there was the others.

She blinked.

Everyone soon saw them arrive.

"Kokoa." Went Moka as she ran up and hugged her sister.

Course Kokoa soon pushed her off.

She looked the other way.

Then Tsukune took off her rosary.

Now Inner Moka stood.

"You want that hug now or what?" She asked.

Kokoa looked at her.

"No." She went.

Moka sighed.

"Everyone heard you." She said.

Kokoa went wide eyed.

She looked at the others. All with concerned looks.

"Right it's time, everyone follow me." Alex said. They blinked.

He opened the doors into the building, it took them half a minute to get all the way in.

He turned on the lights, inside the building was 3 sections, one was highlighted in green, the other blue and the last one yellow.

"On the left side is the medical wing, that's where's Dana's stationed.

They went in, there was loads of med supplies and it was a little lab.

"Eh just doing a little work on well stuff involving dna, and all that... sometimes I take the work to the school." Dana says rubbing the back of her head.

"On the right is the security wing, that's where Heller is stationed."

"It's nothing really, just gear and weapons for when things go south." James said.

"And the other one?" Went Kokoa.

"That's the tech wing, it's Demarey's." Alex said.

"But what about you and Kariff?" Asked Moka.

He looked at her.

"Kariff works with Heller and I help out Dana and Demarey, but I watch over everything." Alex said.

They followed him up some stairs, and soon they were in a room full of computers.

"Now this isn't really the tech wing, this is just quick access." Alex said.

"The real thing is down stairs."

They followed, and soon they were out the room, and down a few stairs and in front of a door. Next to it was a mic and a trumpet.

Alex played a tune on it, and soon the door opened.

They walked in, and the tune started playing again, but Alex cut it off.

Soon they all saw more computers, tech gear and more.

They blinked.

"By the way, the base in the human world is bigger." Alex said.

They looked at him.

Then saw a circle of chairs.

"What's that?"

"That's where the council sits to dicuss special matters." Alex said.

"And who's part of that?" Asked Moka.

"Me, James, Dana, Kariff and Demarey."

They looked at one another.

Alex walked over to a special crate.

He opened it.

"Right Kokoa, what's your favorite color?" He asked.

She blinked.

"Red."

He looked at her.

"You want a red saber?" He went.

"A red.. saber?"

Alex then brought out what looks like the lower part of a sword. The hilt.

"Is that a light saber?" Edge went. Alex nodded.

"No way, that's ridiculous." Went Christian.

From the hilt comes a blue colored blade.

He writes on the floor.

No it's not.

They all blink.

"Here Kokoa." Alex tosses it to her, off course.

"Um why, and it's not red."

Alex sighed.

"When you fight him, it's gonna be more on the blades than fist to fist, and... it won't be easy." Alex said.

They blinked.

"Demarey's a great swordsman, he uses his blades more than anything, and if he uses his light saber it will be less risky."

"Wait, that makes no sense, this whole thing doesn't, why is he's fighting Kokoa, he loves her." Shouts Kurumu.

Alex sighs.

"He's testing her."

They blinked.

"Why?" Goes Moka.

"Because... she is to be his student... and he's never had a successful one."

"What?" Goes Kokoa.

"In the end all his students went to Green, he has had 99 believe it or not, and they all went to her."

Everyone blinks.

He points behind them, they see a list by Demarey, it's of how many students he's had.

99 apprentices

0 successes

98 fails

1 defeat

They were shocked, they didn't think anyone could have that many.

But they see 1 defeat. They look at Alex.

"That's Akira." He goes.

Alex sighs.

"Kokoa, when you go to face him, we'll be there to watch the battle and make sure no one intervenes."

She blinks, and grows a little smile.

"But remember this, if you go blade to blade, be on your toes, he will not hesitate to strike you down."

Kokoa's smile is gone.

Alex sighs.

A video is shown, it's Demarey with a blue light saber.

"Wait for it, you're gonna see, the real him."

"The real... him."

Demarey spins his blade around his body for 5 seconds and soon does a back flip, then slashes downwards, then upwards and does a little spin to a slash. He then spins around fast for 10 seconds. He then jumps up and smashes the blade into the ground. He soon retracts it. The video ends.

"That... was only the warm up." Alex says.

Kokoa's face became pale.

"He's wise, smart, quick and filled with ruthless aggression... Don't take it lightly." Alex said.

Kokoa was silent.

"So that's it, you've seen out mini base of operations, and now we can go." Alex said.

They soon left.

It was now 4th period.

The class were outside.

"Edge, think Kokoa's gonna be fine?" Went Christian. Edge looked at him.

"Demarey won't kill her, so yeah."

"You know what I mean."

"We'll be there so."

Everyone was either running or playing tennis. Kokoa was playing Futbol on her own.

She stood there looking down, she remembers her dream from last night.

She saw him, and her there.

'IT'S OVER AKIRA I HAVE THE HIGH GROUND.'

She sighed.

"Demarey." She goes.

He was meditating in the hive mind, he felt it. He opens his eyes.

A new tune was to play shortly.

"It's time."

It was now afterschool.

The others were in the club room.

"I'll catch you soon." Goes Ririko.

"Yep." Goes Nekonome.

She kisses her.

"I don't know how I can go on without those lips." Ririko says.

Nekonome giggles.

The others have a small smile on.

She leaned against a wall.

She wanted him home, she wanted him back.

"Demarey." She goes.

She soon leaves the school.

Kokoa looks up at the sky as she walks into the yard... She feels something is there, she looks straight ahead.

The club meeting was over.

"I still can't believe it, they actually have light sabers." Goes Edge.

"Yeah, and Moka has one too." Tsukune says.

Moka looks away. Alex had to give her one too.

They exit and soon see Ririko and Shizuka making out.

They sigh.

Moka then gets a strange feeling and starts running.

The others notice.

"Moka?" Goes Tsukune. He follows.

The others soon do as well.

"Thank you headmaster." Goes Alex.

"I hope this little thing that lad is doing ends soon, i'm not enjoying letting a student just go out and do whatever."

Alex goes wide eyed.

"You don't need to worry anyone longer, forgive me I must leave now."

Alex soon exits the room.

Soon James, and Dana catches up with him.

Kokoa sees a robed figure standing in front of her.

"Hey.." She goes. The figure looks at her.

She soon goes wide eyed and smiles.

"Demarey?" She goes.

It's him.

"Demarey!" She goes happy, then gets confused.

"Demarey?"

His look towards her is not happy, but serious.

 **STARTS PLAYING: OBI WAN'S THEME STAR WARS BATTLE FRONT 2**

Demarey eyes looked as if he's seen the one who ruined his whole life, and he's ready to kill them.

"Kokoa!" Went a voice. It was Moka. She and the others soon arrived, and they saw him.

"Demarey." They went.

He looked at them all seriously.

Then came the prototypes.

Demarey showed no other emotion or other actions.

He glared hard at Kokoa. He soon raised his head up more.

Some students who were still in the school saw him in his robe and a little crowd was being made.

Kokoa blinked.

She thinks she hears music.

Demarey's head went down, back to it's original position.

Kokoa and the others felt uneasy.

Demarey then turned around, and walked off. Soon the trees nearby him started to break down.

Everyone except the prototypes blinked.

"It's time." Went Alex. Kokoa looked at him and then at Demarey walking away.

Demarey knew what he was doing, he returned to his base.

He walked into the middle and sat down.

He entered the hive mind and began to meditate.

"She's ready."

* * *

 **YES FINALLY NOW THAT'S THE END OF EPISODE 25 OF AWESOMENESS COMES TO YOKAI ACADEMY I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR WATCHING NOW OR IN THE FUTURE NOW I KNOW I GOT THE EPISODE NUMBERS MESSED UP IN THE LAST 2, I'M FIXING IT, AND I WILL DO WHATEVER I CAN TO MAKE THE NEXT EPISODE GOOD, SO I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF AWESOMENESS COMES TO YOKAI ACADEMY, I'M GONNA BE USING LOTS OF THEME SONGS AND TRY TO MAKE IT OP BUT UNTIL THEN, UNTIL THEN.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: SUPER DRIVE (GRAVITATION THEME)**


	36. Awesomeness meets Reality

**IT IS TIME, FUCKING FINALLY I AM EXCITED, MAN LET'S JUST DO THIS. I'LL DO WHAT I CAN.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: OVERDRIVE BY HITOMI HARADA**

 **EPISODE 26: AWESOMENESS MEETS REALITY (LONE DEMAREY V.S KOKOA)**

* * *

She looked out the window. Her eyes fixed upon the sky.

Kokoa felt it, today is the day.

It was soon 4th period. The class again was outside.

Edge and Christian saw Kokoa playing Futbol on her own, but soon Moka walked over.

"Hey Kokoa.." She went.

Kokoa glared at her.

"I'm trying to think." Kokoa replies.

Moka blinks. She was gonna speak again, but decides to leave her to her thoughts.

Edge and Christian sigh.

It was now lunch.

"Hey." Went a voice.

Everyone looked and saw Kokoa standing in front of them.

"Uh.." Went Mizore.

She sighed.

"... I can't say it." She goes.

They blinked.

"Kokoa..." Goes Jericho.

"Scared of fighting him." Goes a voice.

They soon see Alex, James, and Dana.

Kokoa looks down.

"There's nothing to fear." Alex said.

She looks at him.

Alex looks at the others.

He smiles.

"Well, we better prepare." Alex said to the 2 behind him. And with that they were off.

Kokoa watched as they left.

Then back at the others.

If only he was here, instead of wherever waiting for her.

"Kokoa." Went Jericho. She turned.

He had on a smile. So did the others. She sighed and left.

She went up to the roof. She sat down and looked up.

"I will do my best." She said.

It was now after school.

Meetings were done.

Kokoa looked at the trees where Demarey last stood. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned. It's Inner Moka.

"Sister."

"We all got your back." She said.

She soon turned all the way around. Everyone stood there. She smiled.

She looked ahead.

"I'm ready."

He smiled.

Everything was so done and good.

He now sat down and waited, listening to the tune.

"It's time Kokoa."

He remembers it again.

'I HAVE FAILED YOU ARIKA, I HAVE FAILED YOU.'

'I SHOULD HAVE KNOW THE PROTOTYPES WERE PLOTTING TO TAKE OVER.'

He grit his teeth.

'AKIRA ELIZABETH GREEN IS EVIL.'

'FROM MY POINT OF VIEW ALEX MERCER IS EVIL.'

'WHY!'

'HE ISN'T ALLOWING US TO USE OUR FULL FORCE, WE CAN CHANGE EVERYTHING, FOR THE BETTER, END SICKNESS, EXTEND LIFE.'

'AT THE COST OF NEEDING OTHERS TO SECURE IT, THE COST OF THE VERY LIVES 'YOU' WISH TO PROTECT.'

'AT LEAST A LONGER LIFE IS PROMISED.'

'AT THE POSSIBLE EXPENSE OF OTHER'S LIVES, AND DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU ARE DOING, THE EXACT OPPOSITE!'

'ISN'T A CASUALTY PART OF EVOLUTION.'

'WHAT'S THE POINT IF EVERYTHING DIES!'

'THOSE ARE LIES SPOKEN BY THE BASTARD.'

'No... it's the truth.'

'NOW WHO'S BLIND!'

'YOU!'

He sighs.

She's right outside.

The others stand behind her.

They look at the building.

It looks.. like a big barn, but not really, more like a garage... it's weird.

"This is it." Alex said.

Kokoa sighed.

She turned.

There stood Tsukune, Moka, Christian, Kurumu, Jericho, Yukari, Edge, Mizore, Punk, Ruby, Kariff, Deshiko, Alex, James, and Dana... Oh and Dante, along with Kou. And yes Gin... why... he asked to.

She looked at the door, there was music behind the door.

She takes a breath on the other side, is Demarey.

"I'm Here Demarey."

Just before she opened it. A big beast screams out. They all jump and see a red blood cover huge dog like beast on the roof.

Everyone goes wide eyed.

"FUCK A HUNTER!" Goes James.

Kokoa steps back.

The hunter spots her, and soon jumps.

Kokoa sees it, and moves.

She charges back at it, and uses her blade to cut it's head off.

Everyone except the prototypes go wide eyed.

She then brings out her tentacles, and starts to collect it, soon she consumes it.

Everyone except the prototypes go wide eyed. It's still crazy.

She looks at the door again.

"Hey guys." Went a voice.

They look amd see Ms. Nekonome and Ms. Kagome.

"Ms. Nekonome?" Went Gin.

"What are you doing here?" Went Tsukune.

"Oh nothing just enjoying a stroll with my girlfriend." Nekonome laughed. Kagome blushed.

Gin blinked. He still is surprised the 2 are dating.

"Okay is everyone done talking... please." Kokoa went. They looked at her.

She was serious.

Everyone was quiet.

Kokoa took another breath.

She opened the door.

The room was bright, but not too much. Actually there was only one room from the looks of things.

In the middle was a robed figure.

The figure stood.

"Bout time, I was worried my trail wasn't good enough."

The figure turned around.

Demarey eyes locked with Kokoa's. She entered. Soon the others did too.

He smiled.

"So what shall it be first, fists, powers... or... light saber..."

Kokoa just glared at him.

"Silent you are."

"Demarey..."

He looked at her with serious eyes.

"I don't want to fight you..." She goes.

"Tsk,Tsk... you're kidding... if you're gonna be like this I might as well kill you."

"What!?" Goes the others.

"You won't." Kokoa says.

Demarey blinks.

"You love me, and I know you won't kill me, just like the others, just like Akira."

Demarey chuckles.

"Love is exactly why this happened." He said.

Kokoa blinked.

"What I did was so you and your sister could have a stronger bond, I did a favor for her, cause I wanted her to make you smile, whenever I saw you smile, I was happy I wanted to make everyone smile... and so this is the outcome... you v.s me..."

Alex looked at his student.

"I take it no one wants to join in... perfect."

Demarey looks at her.

"Just need to change out these clothes."

Demarey was wearing the school's girl outfit, he soon turned around, took of the panties, put them in a duffle bag, he brought out white briefs.. or tightie whities... as some say.

He then put on some black sweat pants with 2 parallel white lines going vertical on each side, he took off the skirt. Put it in the bag, along with the top, and bra... yeah... and put on a black shirt with a man who looked in his 30s with a robe... and a light saber on it (nice reference), he then grabbed a sweat jacket that was black, and had 2 white parallel lines going vertical down the arms, he put it on... Some how the robe covered everything.

No one said anything.

Demarey then put on some black sketchers, and put the shoes for his outfit in the bag.

He turns his head around.

"Why weren't you dressed already?" She asked.

Demarey sighed.

"I was giving you time."

"Time?"

"To think how you wanted to start off the fight, either fists... powers... or lightsaber... what will it be... I suggest fists for you... or maybe powers..." Demarey went.

Kokoa grabbed the handles of her lightsaber and it brought out a blue light.

Nekonome, Kagome and Gin blinked.

Demarey smirked.

"Well... you're fucked."

Demarey soon brought out his own saber, and a blue light flashed from the hilt.

"Demarey... i'll do what I must..." Kokoa said with a hint of worry.

 **Starts playing: Obi wan's theme Star wars battle front 2**

Demarey's robe falls back, reviling his attire.

"You will try... bring it!"

"Ya!"

Kokoa charges at him, she strikes hard with her saber, and his clash, an explosion happens, soon the whole building roof was gone.

Everyone goes wide eyed. Except the prototypes.

They soon see Kokoa slashing at Demarey, him standing still, blocking everything. She should have chosen fists.

Demarey kept blocking everything and soon started to strike back.

Kokoa blocks it, they soon enter a battle of back and forth, but sadly after a couple of seconds Kokoa's now on her back foot. She starts getting pressed.

Demarey strikes with willpower, Kokoa starts to struggle.

"This is bad." Moka goes.

Everyone looks on, Kokoa's trying her best, but is losing fast.

Kokoa soon breaks off Demarey, but he rushes back, he slashes, he stabs at her, she manages to dodge them, but soon gets more than she expects.

They soon lock their sabers together, and give each other a hard stare. Kokoa was gritting her teeth. Demarey was just glaring.

They soon break and Demarey starts twirling his saber around like a pair of nun chucks it's unbelievable. Kokoa face goes pale.

Demarey is just getting started.

He soon rushes her. She brings up her saber to block his slash. She starts struggling even more.

A tear falls down her face.

"You lowered your defenses." Demarey presses harder against her.

"Get... SERIOUS!"

He takes his blade back and soon slashes her left side.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH."

Everyone goes wide eyed.

"KOKOA!" Shouts everyone.

The prototypes were silent.

Kokoa dropped down, and held her arm around the cut and rolled away on the ground. Demarey looks at her.

She's being foolish.

He ready's his saber.

She looks at him.

He jumps.

She soon uses her muscle mass and punches him in the gut.

He goes wide eyed. He grits his teeth.

"Impressive... very... impressive." Demarey falls down to the ground.

Kokoa jumps back.

She readied her light saber.

Demarey soon stands on his own 2 feet.

"When I was a kid, I loved the sword, I preferred it compared to the gun... which is funny cause I love to blow stuff up, but whatever." Demarey readied his light saber.

Kokoa had some sweat come off her head.

She charged at him.

He smiled.

The blades clash. A shock wave happens again.

Everyone tried to keep their footing but are blasted back.

Only the prototypes stand.

The battle field where the building stood was now just nearly ground.

Kokoa broke off Demarey.

He soon came after.

She goes wide eyed, she starts fending off his attacks.

Her face starts showing more fear.

His strikes are too much... she starts realizing... he hasn't stopped attacking her since his 1st attack.

She needs space, now.

Their blades lock.

She glares at him. He glares at her.

She then tries to kick him in the nuts, she does... but he looks at her. She blinks.

"Don't think I would have put up my nuts?" He says.

A sweat drop appears.

She needed to attack.

She strikes at him, he starts getting pushed back.

She puts on more pressure. He starts grinning.

"YAAAA!"

She soon slashes his body upwards.

Demarey jumps back. Kokoa continues her charge.

The others are now back up, and they saw Kokoa get Demarey with a slash.

They start cheering.

She soon gives him a round house he gets smashed into the remains of the building that once stood full but now falling apart.

She smiles.

Then Demarey jumps out. Unfazed.

"Hmph, nice, but you'll need more than that."

She starts to shed tears, he just won't stop.

"Demarey... I... I don't wanna fight anymore..."

He's unfazed, giving a deadly glare.

"What happened to your smile?" He goes. Speaking the truth, her smile of gaining an advantage has left her.

She starts to shake.

"Is that all it takes... then you. will. die... unless you got something in that bag of tricks."

Kokoa tries to regain her composure.

Demarey rushes her.

She brings up her saber and blocked the attack. The swords lock.

He then smiles.

She blinks.

He then puts more pressure on her blade, pushes her to the side and smashes the lower part of the handle on her back hand.

She drops her light saber.

She quickly comes to her senses and rolls.

Demarey smiles.

Kokoa soon rushes him, goes low, he jumps, but she grabs her saber, and gets ready.

He smirks.

The others look on in worry.

"You can do it Kokoa." Shouts Moka.

Kokoa looks at them.

"We believe in you!" Shouts Kurumu.

"Yeah!" Goes Yukari.

"GO Kokoa!" Shouts Tsukune, Mizore and Ruby. Everyone else does the same, except the prototypes.

Demarey rolls his eyes.

He notices her defenses down.

He rushes.

She looks and sees him coming.

She tries to get ready, but loses her blade again as Demarey's strike knocks it out her hands.

"You're. too. CARELESS!" Demarey shouts as he hits her in the gut with his knee.

She soon rolls over to her light saber and picks it up.

Demarey starts laughing.

"Time to get real!"

Demarey charges at her. Their blades soon lock in a dance, a dance that Demarey had an advantage in, fighting is basically Demarey's style, so was Kokoa's, but he has better control.

The blades dance back and forth, a flashing blue surrounds them... but in the end, Kokoa can not handle him.

She starts to cry. Demarey was too good of a swordsman, his smarts and awareness kept him on his toes.

She grits her teeth.

Then.

"Yaaahh."

She goes for a slash and Demarey sides steps her, she tries again, their blades connect, but... Demarey had a big smile on his face.

She blinked.

He coursed their blades upwards... then he brought them down fast.

And as a result disarmed her.

This time, Demarey pointed his blade at her. Her heart racing. Her fear showing.

"Well... looks like it's clobbering time."

Demarey quickly puts his saber away.

Kokoa blinks.

Then gets a hard knee in the gut.

She drops down on one knee.

She looks up, he soon kicks her in the head. She goes flying.

 **Starts playing: Battle of heroes by John Williams no vocals or Anakin's theme Star wars battle front 2**

She crashed into a wall of the remains of the building.

Demarey rushed her. She saw him coming and jumped over him.

She readied her claws.

But Demarey quickly launching for her, came at her with a hammerfist. He smashed it into her face and smacked downwards on to her midsection, she went hard down to the ground.

He then brought out his protoblade.

He did a spin, and charged down.

She saw it.

Kokoa rolled out the way, but the shock wave shook everything.

Kokoa was shook just like the others, but she kept her footing.

Then.

Demarey used his whip to grab her and bring her into his muscle mass punch that got her in the gut.

"GUH UUUUUUUUUHHH!"

Kokoa fell to her knees.

She was in pain.

Demarey grabbed her and tossed her into the ground.

She shout out in pain.

She soon jumped up. Demarey smiling.

She came at him with a right, he ducked. A left, he ducked.

This time when she swung, he caught it.

Her hand was trapped in his right palm.

He smiled.

He let go.

She charged at him. He jumped over her, she turned and got a kick in the face.

She was starting to flow blood.

Demarey then punched her with his right, then grabbed her head and brought his knee into her face.

He then gave her a uppercut he then slashes upward with his claws, then to the side with his blade then gave her a muscle mass upper cut, she goes flying up and Demarey kicks her in the face and she crashes onto the ground.

She tries to get up.

She does, but Demarey isn't in front of her.

She soon turns around.

Demarey drives his fist in to her gut. He then gives her a spine buster, she quickly springs up, and soon gets a round house.

She hits the ground.

She soon coughs up blood.

"Is that it?" Demarey said.

Kokoa got up and turned around.

"Demarey... I won't give up..."

A collection of energy surrounds her right hand... she takes a breath.

"YAAA!"

Kokoa fires an explosive wave at Demarey, he deflects it with his right hand.

Tears start falling down her face.

She loves him, she can't give up, she won't give up.

"Demarey... you're coming back!"

Demarey blinked.

"YOU'RE COMING BACK... TO ME..."

An aura surrounds Kokoa... and soon a dna symbol appears on her eyes. Her mind filled with thoughts of him and her being together... before he went missing, their happy days, their quick glances at one another, the little tsundere acts that she did towards him from time to time.. and realizing... they love one another, and their kiss. And soon a shock wave happens.

Everyone goes wide eyed.

Demarey smiled.

Kokoa was breathing somewhat heavy, and soon.

"YAAAAAAAAH!"

Demarey chuckles.

An explosion happens.

Soon Kokoa stops her heavy breathing and looks at her self.

She felt stronger, way stronger than before.

"Is this... super... proto.. type..."

Demarey starts clapping.

"Congrats... I take it this is your first... and if that's the case.."

Demarey used his whip power, and grabbed her light saber and tossed it to her.

She blinked.

He smirked.

Then BOOM!

A shockwave happened and soon he was in super prototype.

He got his lightsaber ready pointing it at her going down instead of up. It was above his shoulders, and not at his waist. Kokoa also got ready of course, but pointed at him with her saber but in one hand and the other pointing at him from above the shoulder.

Everyone looked on, they couldn't believe it... Kokoa was a super prototype now.

"Wow, look at them, their so strong." Jericho went.

"It's about to get heated." Alex said.

 **STARTS PLAYING: BATTLE OF THE HEROES, GALACTIC EMPIRE STYLE**

"Ya!" Goes Kokoa.

The blades clash again, this time with more force. They go back and forth, but this time. Kokoa's putting on the pressure.

"Impressive." Goes Demarey.

She soon gets him on his back foot.

"Very impressive."

Kokoa face is not showing anything but determination.

Demarey grows a smile.

The blades lock. They soon jump apart and rush each other.

Everyone looked on in awe. They were in snyc.

If Demarey's blade slash went down, Kokoa went up and vice versa, they kept going and going.

But soon, Demarey gained an advantage, and started to get her on her back foot, and soon their twisted their blades around their bodies like nun chucks and soon connected.

Then.

"EXPLOSIVE WAVE!"

They used their free hands to form an energy ball, and soon connected with one and the other, the force was too great at their distance and they got blown back.

But instead of crashing, Kokoa did an air back flip and opened her wings.

Demarey did multiple backflips and soon opened his wings and flew straight after her.

She blinked as he did this.

They readied their blades. Kokoa rushed after him.

Their blades connecting.

They turn around, and do the same thing again, and again, and again. They soon go into a barrage of slashes against one another.

They soon lock their blades and break off and land on the ground.

Demarey soon realizes... Kokoa is fighting with her emotions, her feelings, but now using her mind to keep calm.

He smirks. She doesn't want to kill him.

She then rushes him, slashing at him with everything.

He blocked all her attacks.

And then.

"ARGH FUCK!" Shouts Demarey.

She slashed his right wrist.

She smiled.

Demarey saw this.

"No more games, i'm ending this." Demarey says.

Kokoa strikes at him. He side steps her and back flips away.

Alex blinks, shit.

She chases after him.

They lock blades, and strike after one another.

Soon it was a stalemate, one that was about to be broken.

Demarey and Kokoa's light sabers were clashed on one other. He looks and sees higher ground.

He soon backflips onto it.

Kokoa blinks.

"IT'S OVER KOKOA, I HAVE THE HIGH GROUND." He shouts.

 **THIS WILL BE USED OVER AND OVER BUT NOT ALOT**

Kokoa glares.

"I won't be fooled by this..." She says.

Alex and the other prototypes shake their heads.

"Don't do it." Demarey said.

They all blinked. What was she... oh no.

"Is she..." Went Punk.

"She is." Moka said.

"KOKOA!"

She jumped.

"HA!"

Demarey watched as history repeated, he had failed... for the 100th time.

He quickly turned, to stop her, but she wasn't there.

He blinked quickly looked up, there she was.

"YAAAA!"

Everyone went wide eyed, she didn't go all the way, but now things have changed.

Or have they.

SLASH.

And soon, everyone gasped, as their eyes watched in horror.

Demarey side stepped her... and slashed her legs... they was severed.

Kokoa screamed as loud as she could.

She hit the ground.

She was in pain, she need to recover quick.

No one saw this coming... at all.

She rolled off the platform and onto the ground. Her legs were down there.

Demarey glared at what he had done to her.

She grits her teeth.

Tears falling, she couldn't do it.

She manages to collect her legs, and soon get up, with her legs healing.

Demarey jumps off the platform.

"You're still fighting, after I sliced you up... you are strong willed, not only that becoming super prototype in the process."

Kokoa finished healing her legs.

She was hurt but still able to fight.

Demarey smiled.

He takes his saber in his left and charges his right, Kokoa does the same.

Everyone blinks as Kokoa heals her legs and gets them put on again... but now... shit.

Demarey and Kokoa smirked, they soon... fire.

"EXPLOSIVE WAVE!"

2 energy waves are fired. They soon connect.

Both of them gritting their teeth.

The energy waves were powerful, very powerful... and soon.

BOOM!

A massive explosion, they all got blown away.

After a minute the smoke is cleared.

Demarey stands his body covered in marks from the explosion. He soon sees Kokoa.

She's a mess.

Kokoa looks over to the others, they were all down, but soon getting up.

She looked back over at Demarey.

He smirks.

She smiles.

'I won't give up... I can't...'

She and him soon charge after each other.

They soon clash lightsabes and go at it once more.

Slash up, slash down, left, right, all around.

And soon they lock blades.

Demarey and Kokoa lock eyes. He looks at her with a serious expression.

She does the same... then.

Kisu

Everyone goes wide eyed.

So does Demarey.

Kokoa... just kissed him. In the middle of the battle.

He soon breaks the kiss, holding his left hand on his mouth.

He soon looks at her. She didn't strike.

Demarey removes his mouth.

He sees it, a tear.

He soon sighs.

"You've passed."

Kokoa blinked.

"What?"

"You've passed, my test, well done."

 **Song ends or if your enjoying it go on then.**

"A.. test."

"You've kept your resolve, instead of striking me down you've kept to your goal... me... You didn't let your negative feelings get the better of you... love kept you from killing me.. and that kiss was an opening... and you didn't take it... you're very honorable for doing that Kokoa."

Kokoa grew a smile.

"But... I can no longer be with you... my time is at an end." Demarey said.

Kokoa froze. Everyone froze.

He put away his light saber, changes rather fast, puts on his robe, and grabs his bag.

"Farewell Kokoa." Demarey says as he turns from her and walks on.

Kokoa had tears falling down her face. She grips her light saber.

No one didn't expect him to just walk away from her... after everything... but one is happy.

"Perfect Demarey." Went Green.

She saw from afar.

"Now, one good little push and we have a new ally." Green said.

Yep, with Demarey gone, Kokoa would become a wreck and soon fall into their hands... or would she strike him down?!

Kokoa grips her saber tighter her emotions in over drive. She couldn't... she can't, she won't.

She drops her light saber and quickly hugs him from the back.

Demarey goes wide eyed.

 **STARTS PLAYING: HARD RUN, Giana sisters twisted dreams ost**

"NO!" Goes Kokoa.

He doesn't know what to say or think... she's holding him tight.

"Kokoa..."

"NO I WON'T LET YOU GO!"

Demarey feels the tears on his back... soon his falls as well.

"Kokoa..."

"You've been gone for a month, I've worried that you've done something stupid and got killed, I don't want to lose you anymore." Kokoa states.

Demarey feels his emotions about to sky rocket.

"I love you... and i'm not losing you again." She says.

Demarey sighs.

"I loved her."

Kokoa blinks.

"What?"

"Akira... I loved her."

Kokoa still held him.

"She was like a friend to me of course, but she did make me smile, and... well I guess it was all for nothing..."

"Demarey..."

"Kokoa... I do love you still... I never stopped." He said.

More tears fell from her face.

"While I was gone I thought about my last fight against Akira... everything that happened in that fight... everything I felt... I couldn't face going through it again especially if it's gonna be you."

He soon turned around.

They locked eyes, for the 1st time in a month... romantically.

"You won't." Kokoa said.

Demarey smiled.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He responded.

They soon kissed.

Everyone smiled. He's back.

Course one was pissed.

"FUCK!" Went Green.

She sighed. But knows it's only beginning.

 **Song ends.**

The 2 of them sat on the ground. Demarey looking down.

Kokoa rested her head on his shoulder.

"So... is this over?" Goes Kokoa.

"I guess so.." Demarey goes.

He wraps his arm around her shoulder.

He sighs... then remembers...

"Right, yeah I know sorry." Demarey goes.

Everyone was already standing above him.

"Demarey... why did you go for so long." Went Moka.

He looks up at him and at the others, then at Kokoa.

He sighs.

"It was 2 months ago."

"I had found Akira around the empire state building."

 **Flashback**

He flew quickly, his black sweat suit flowing with him, he knows it's her.

"AKIRAAAAAA!" He shouts.

She hears her name being called under the moldy colored afternoon sky. She isn't fazed.

Demarey hovers behind her.

"What have you done?!"

Akira jumps off and lands on a wider surface. Demarey lands as well.

"What do you mean?"

"REALLY, YOU'VE KILLED HUNDREDS OF PEOPLE. WHAT WOULD YOU'D HAD HOPED TO GAIN FROM THIS!?"

Akira looked at her teacher.

"NO ANSWER?!" Demarey shouted.

"THE FUTURE, THE FUTURE WHERE PROTOTYPES DON'T HAVE TO BE AFRAID OF THE NON PROTOTYPES... WHERE WE'RE MORE THAN JUST SOME TOOLS BECAUSE OF A FUCKING VIRUS."

"BUT THAT'S NOT THE WAY, KILLING INNOCENTS?!"

Akira glared.

"OH SO WHEN I DO IT, IT'S WRONG."

"I MAKE NO EXCUSE FOR WHAT I DID ON THAT DAY, YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE KNOWS THAT!"

Akira glared at him.

"Akira, its not too late, you can still fix this, come with me... we can stop Green together."

She was silent.

"Akira..."

"I WON'T LET THEM KILL ME!"

Demarey blinked.

Akira soon turned her whole body around.

"AKIRA!"

Demarey soon realized. He sighs.

"You've let Green take control of your heart and cloud your mind, you've become corrupted by power... Her lies have took over you."

"SENSEI ALEX MERCER IS THE ONE FULL OF LIES!"

Demarey kept his eyes on her.

The area around them were in ruins but the empire state building was spared completely.

"No... that's what Green wants you to believe."

She glared hard at him.

"REALLY, LOOK AT EVERYTHING."

"GREEN'S FAULT, IF IT WASN'T FOR HER EVERYTHING WOULDN'T BE THIS WAY."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE, MOTHER WOULD BRING US INTO A NEW AGE IF IT WASN'T FOR THAT TRATIOR AND THOSE OTHER 3!"

Demarey glared at her.

She turned, facing away from him.

"Akira... IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK?!"

She nodded.

"SENSEI... THERE'S STILL A CHANCE FOR YOU, YOU CAN COME WITH ME.." She said with emotion.

Demarey can hear the plead in her voice.

"I'D RATHER DIE FOR MY SENSEI THAN FIGHT FOR GREEN, AFTER EVERYTHING SHE DID TO ME, LIKE HELL I'M EVER GOING BACK TO THAT BITCH!"

Akira had a tear come down her face.

"Sensei..."

"Akira..."

"I love you." She says as she turns around.

He blinks.

"DEMAREY I LOVE YOU!"

Demarey looked at his apprentice, he couldn't believe his ears... but soon calmed himself.

"I WANT TO BE WITH YOU SENSEI."

Akira had a smile on with tears.

Demarey soon shook his head.

She blinked.

"This love... is false... you've let Green corrupt your mind, and your heart, and as a result you're love is not pure and true... you've allowed yourself to become what you hated, what you wanted destroyed."

Her eyes were watery... she couldn't believe it... her heart crushed, her emotions in overdrive.

She starts crying.

Demarey tries to keep calm.

She glares at him angrily, her mind was filled with one thing, payback.

She turns her whole body around.

Demarey can feel her anger, her rage.

"Akira..."

"NO!"

"AKIRA!"

She had it.

"DON'T MAKE ME KILL YOU!" She snapped.

Demarey's fears have been realized, she has become one with the 'dark' side.

"AKIRA, MY ALLEGIANCE IS TO ALEX MERCER AND THE PROTOTYPES, FOR UNITY AND PEACE BETWEEN PROTOTYPES AND NON PROTOTYPES FOR THE EVOLUTION OF MANKIND, FOR DEMOCRACY."

"The right way."

Akira breathed harder.

"IF YOU'RE NOT WITH ME... then you're my enemy."

Demarey was right.

"Only a dark one deals in such ultimatums... then I will do what I must."

Demarey grabbed the light saber at his side. He could use his powers... but might kill her accidently.

 **STARTS PLAYING: BATTLE OF THE HEROES GALACTIC EMPIRE**

Akira knew what he wanted.

"You will try."

They soon light their sabers.

"Ya."

Their lightsabers soon clash with one another, they go back and forth, back and forth. They slice up and down, and soon Demarey is on the edge, Akira takes a step back and kicks Demarey off the empire state building.

He lands on the roof of another building. Akira soon jumps and crashes downward.

Her attack misses.

They go back and forth, fighting on the destroyed building rooftop.

The rooftop however soon falls. They head down to the lower floor.

They continue to fight with their lightsabers, they blue colors flash all around them, it was a glorious battle, student v.s teacher.

Akira tried to stab him, but Demarey deflects her stab upwards.

She grits her teeth.

Her anger fueling her.

Her heart shattered.

They soon go into a locked battle of clashes, after 20 seconds they start spinning the light sabers around their body's to show their excellent ability, and to look for an opening in the other, they soon found none and their blades crash into each other.

Locked in a tight hold between blades, they both charge up their free hand, and go for an explosive wave, their hands soon collided and within moments they blast each other back into a wall.

Akira quickly got off the wall and charged at Demarey. He saw this and rolled out the way, they soon continued to clash blades, as they were doing this, the rest of the building started to give way.

They were nearing a corridor.

Demarey gave a quick look, the hallway was now just a support beam.

Akira saw the chance and kicked Demarey in the face.

He jumped back onto the beam. She followed.

Their saber's humming they slash at each other, feeling the beam giving way, they both jump onto another wider one.

Demarey turns and Akira punches him in the face.

He quickly turns and sees the pain on her face.

They clash blades again.

They went back and forth some more, Akira's eyes were with tears.

Demarey's wasn't.

Then a shake happened. They stopped, and saw the beam falling... and the rest of the building

But they still kept going, and as the beam was falling, Demarey tried climbing to it's top, course why if he can fly... for a distraction for some time to think.

Akira was right behind him. She wanted him dead, he destroyed her.

"THIS IS THE END FOR YOU MY MASTER!"

Akira slashed at him, but couldn't hit.

Demarey soon looked up, the building was falling faster, he had to get out, he saw an opening to his left, but he decided to jump right onto a cable, and swung it.

Akira grit her teeth. She soon did the same thing... and grabbed another.

Demarey and her soon clashed blades, then he and her turned around and did it again.

This time, when they came back.

Demarey jumped from the cable and opened his wings, he was out, he soon saw Akira spring board off a wall, and opened her wings.

She soon followed him.

They were flying away.

They used their free hands and activated their proto blades, now battling with light saber and protoblade.

Akira was aggressively attacking, Demarey kept his focus.

They soon saw a building, they crashed through it, but kept flying and fighting. They stopped and hovered on the other side.

They glared at each other. Demarey soon shows a tear.

"I have failed you Akira, I have failed you."

"I ALWAYS KNEW THE PROTOTYPES WERE PLOTTING TO TAKE OVER!" Akira shouted.

Demarey blinked.

"AKIRA ELIZABETH GREEN IS EVIL."

"FROM MY POINT OF VIEW ALEX MERCER IS EVIL!"

Demarey grits his teeth.

He needed her personal answer.

"WHY, TELL ME FROM YOUR POINT OF VIEW!"

Akira glared at him.

''HE ISN'T ALLOWING US TO USE OUR FULL FORCE, WE CAN CHANGE EVERYTHING, FOR THE BETTER, END SICKNESS, EXTEND LIFE.''

''AT THE COST OF NEEDING OTHERS TO SECURE IT, THE COST OF THE VERY LIVES 'YOU' WISH TO PROTECT?''

''AT LEAST A LONGER LIFE IS PROMISED.''

''AT THE POSSIBLE EXPENSE OF OTHER'S LIVES, AKIRA DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU ARE DOING WHAT GREEN IS DOING, THE EXACT OPPOSITE!''

''ISN'T A CASUALTY PART OF EVOLUTION.''

''WHAT'S THE POINT IF EVERYTHING DIES!''

Akira grit her teeth.

''THOSE ARE LIES SPOKEN BY THE BASTARD.''

''No... it's the truth.'' Demarey goes as he knows it now. She is gone.

''NOW WHO'S BLIND!''

''YOU!''

Akira blinks.

"YOU'RE THE BLIND ONE, EVOLUTION HAS SACRIFICES, BUT AT LEAST WE ALL BENEFIT FROM IT... BUT NOT WHEN IT INVOLVES THE DEATH OF SO MANY, SO MANY WHO ARE NEEDED FOR EVOLUTION!"

Demarey lost it.

"FUCKING GENOCIDE IS WHAT YOU'RE ALL DOING, NOT EVOLUTION!"

Akira sighed.

"This is it my master!"

"YAAAAAAA!"

Akira's eyes soon go red with the dna symbol on her eyes. Demarey glared at her.

"HA!"

Soon they were both super prototypes.

Demarey rushed after her. Slashing back and forth their light sabers. The emotion each one was giving off made the air tense.

They soon clash their blades and Demarey moved back and did a charged palm push, Akira was pushed back, She glared at him.

She charged, but then Demarey did it harder, she went more back.

"YAA!"

Demarey rushed her and kicked her into a building... Demarey looked around, this was a hunter hive.

He soon saw her get up from the rubble.

He landed on a building.

She soon did as well.

They had their lightsabers ready.

They charge at one another hacking and slashing back and forth, with determination.

Demarey knows he can beat Akira... but he can't bring himself to kill her... no...

After a minute of slashing blades they soon clash and lock eyes.

Demarey looked deep into her eyes. Akira, his Akira was truly gone.

Akira could see nothing but determination in his eyes, that's Demarey for ya. So determined... but now he must fall.

They start putting their energy into their blades, and soon, they started to shake the entire area within 200 yards, or even more.

They soon jump back.

"EXPLOSIVE WAVE!" They both shout.

Their energy waves soon collide. Akira grit her teeth, so did Demarey.

The building was giving way.

The 2 start moving close to one another. Closer and Closer.

Then.. BOOM!

They both get blown back from the explosion.

Demarey locked eyes with Akira.

They rush each other, blades crashing, hacking and slashing.

The blades soon collide.

Demarey was pushing against her.

He then looked over, he saw those pods, where the hunters come from... but it wasn't hatching any at all.

Demarey then felt her add more pressure. He then back flipped onto higher ground.

Akira soon followed.

Demarey grips his light saber, pointing it at Akira from holding it up higher instead of at his waist.

Akira smirked. She thought he was being cocky.

"I'VE HAD IT!" Akira shouts.

She then charges her hand.

Demarey smirks.

"Explosive wave."

Akira fires her blast, and Demarey... deflects it with his saber.

Akira snaps.

She rushes him. Trying everything to defeat him, but he would not be pressed.

He starts to bring the pressure and soon she jumps back.

They lock eyes.

"EXPLOSIVE WAVE!"

They go at it again.

Akira with a crazy look, and Demarey with a calm face.

"AKIRA!"

"DEMAREY!"

The blast was getting to much... for Akira... She soon was being overwhelmed... and had to jump off the roof.

Demarey looks at where she lands.

She gets out her proto blade and with her light saber she stares him down.

Demarey opens his arms.

"IT'S OVER AKIRA, I HAVE THE HIGH GROUND!" Demarey shouts.

Her eyes showed rage... then she remembers.. yes.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE MY POWER!" Akira shouts with confidence.

Demarey blinks, then realizes.

"NO, don't try it!" Demarey pleads.

Akira soon jumps high and tried to get over Demarey.

Demarey tracks her movements, and he knows this too well, and something inside him gave him a boost.. He had to, FOR THE PROTOTYPES.

"YAAAA!" Goes Akira ready to slash Demarey, but instead.

When Akira was about to hit the ground. Demarey turned around and used his protoblade to cut off her legs and used his light saber charged with energy to slice the limbs into 2 from below the cut limbs.

Akira soon screams as her legs are cut off.

She starts falling down and soon falls off the building and crashes into a pod.

Then.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Akira felt her body being shocked and twisted.

Tears fell down her face as she looks at Demarey from her prison.

Demarey looks at what he had just did.. he starts to shed tears.

Song ends

"I'M ONE OF THE CHOSEN ONES, I AM TO BRING UNITY TO THE PROTOTYPES AND THE NON PROTOTYPES, NOT RUIN IT... BRING BALANCE TO US ALL, NOT SEND US INTO DARKNESS!" Demarey tells his former student. His near success.

Akira watches as Demarey puts away his light saber and proto blade and leaves super prototype.

Akira watches him with tears, her rage showing.

"I HATE YOOOOU!" Akira shouts.

Demarey shakes his head.

"You were my student Akira..." He places his right hand on his heart." I loved you."

Akira's tears were clear as day.

"WHY, WHY NOT LOVE ME THEN, WHY NOT!"

Demarey sighs.

"I cherished what we already had... and I never thought you could love me in such a way... but I feel those words are now lies... you are no longer the Akira I loved... you're a failed clone."

Akira glares at him.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGHHH!"

The pod's grip was strong.

"HAAAAAAAA NAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHH."

Akira was stuck there, till she healed or found a way to escape... but considering the battle... how long will that take...

Demarey draws one more tear. Then sighs.

"I'll never take another student... you are my 1st and my last... no more... I will not let anyone else fall to green.. I am no master.. no teacher... only a loner in a lead group of 5."

Demarey looks over at her.

"I will not strike you down..." Demarey said.

Akira gritting her teeth.

"This is my parting gift... goodbye... my old apprentice... Akira Bale."

Demarey turns around, his black sweat suit ruined, showing his bare front, but covering his back, opened his wings and flies off. Leaving Akira... for Green.

But someone managed to capture it, for later.

 **Flashback ends**

Demarey sighs.

"So, that fight.. made me vow never to have another student... but.. then came Kokoa... and when I went to get the blood bag from Green... she said I may have to do something... she also said I would face a friend... but I knew what she meant... I had to fight Kokoa... I know I had to but soon I realized... I had to fight her so she'll know how I felt when Akira turned on me... and the fact that we're dating would have made a stronger effect... and honestly I was nervous... I didn't want Kokoa to hate me for leaving her on her own... i'm sorry." Demarey said.

Demarey soon stood, and Kokoa did too. She still held on to him. He looked at her. He blushed. She does love him.

Alex nodded.

"Kokoa." Alex said.

She looked at him.

"You have more potential than any of his students ever, you even rival Akira strongly." He said.

Kokoa smiled.

"And there's something else..But for now, we should all head back." Alex said.

Everyone nodded.

Everyone was heading back to the school. Demarey and Kokoa were behind them.

Holding each other's hand.

Kariff looked at the 2. He had a smirk on his face.

It was now nighttime.

Demarey sat on his bed. He was in his skirt. Kariff was sleeping with Deshiko in her dorm room.

He sighed. He missed his bed.

Soon out from his and Kariff's bathroom came Kokoa.

Demarey blushed red, her entrance was more dazzling thanks to the smoke from the bathroom. Kokoa soon noticed his look.

She quickly sat next to him.

"Demarey.." She went.

He looks at her.

She kisses him on the lips.

He kisses back.

They soon lock their lips passionately.

"Ha, I missed you so much." Kokoa went.

"Ha, me too."

They go back to kissing.

They get even more passionate.

Kokoa then grabs below his belt. He goes wide eyed.

"Kokoa!" He went. She blinked.

"Is.. there something wrong?" She said.

He sighed.

"I.. it's just... I didn't expect you to be so... you know."

Kokoa pokes his head.

"You've left me alone for a month..."

Demarey just looked at her.

She blinked.

"That.. kind of sounded weird." He starts to glare harder.

"I didn't cheat if that's what you're thinking!" Kokoa states. Demarey looked away.

"You're too hot." Demarey said.

Kokoa blinked.

"Sorry... it's just... While I've been gone... you've been so devastated by me leaving... I expected that would be the case..."

Kokoa glared.

"So you think that I would...!"

Demarey sighed. A tear forming.

"I don't deserve you.." Demarey said. "Maybe what I said a few months ago should have stayed that way..."

Kokoa had a tear.

"It's me who don't deserve you..." Kokoa said.

Demarey looked at her.

"When everyone else were annoyed by my presence, you were so kind... and I felt cherished... Demarey..."

They lock eyes again.

"Nothing, shall take my love for you away." She said. He blushes.

"Me too." He says. She blush as well. And soon.

They kiss.

It gets passionate quick.

Kokoa gets on top of Demarey.

He blushes. So did she.

She goes low and goes around his lower half.

He blushes redder.

She pulls up his skirt and sees his dick under the panties. She blinked.

It's still growing.

She glances up to him. He gulps.

She has a smile. She pulls down his panties, and his dick springs out. She blushes red. Then moves back a bit... it smells... IT SMELLS.

"Uh..." She went.

She moved back to it.

"Wow... it's actually a bit bigger than I thought." Kokoa said.

Demarey looked away embarrassed.

She starts to stroke it.

Demarey goes wide eyed.

She twists her hand around it.

She soon sucks on it.

'OH HOPE SHE DON'T BITE IT.'

Kokoa sucks his dick slowly and with whatever passion you can give in cocksucking,

Demarey grits his teeth. He never been this far at all, hell he never had a girlfriend who wasn't long distance. AND THIS BEATS MASTURBATION BY SO MUCH, Literally so much I am not even Kidding.

His dick was soon starting to throb.

"Ha, Kokoa... i'm gonna cum.." Demarey said.

Kokoa grew a smile.

She started to suck faster.

"Ha, Kokoa... ah ah."

Then.

CHUU!

"CUMMING, GAAAAAAHH!"

Demarey came as Kokoa bit his dick as he came... and lots of cum came into her mouth.

After a minute he stopped.

Kokoa looked at the boy who was breathing.

She removed her mouth from his dick. She smiled.

She then swallowed.

He blushed red.

"That was sweet, and your blood too." Kokoa said with a smile.

Demarey just smiled.

Kokoa soon took off her top and revealed her bra.

She soon unclipped it. Exposing her breasts.

She then grabbed Demarey's right hand, and brought it under her skirt. She lifted it to reveal white panties, soon she and him slid them off.

Demarey was looking at his love. Near bear naked.

Demarey grabbed her breasts. Kokoa moaned. He then kissed her neck.

Kokoa was blushing. Demarey then to his right hand and played around with her pussy.

"AH." She went.

Demarey tickled her pussy and her clit. She was feeling it.

Demarey then twisted her nipples. She moaned loudly.

He then started to lick her pussy.

She places her hands on his head.

She was feeling it.

"Demarey.. i'm cumming."

Loads of fluids came out of her pussy. Demarey barely avoids getting sprayed. Kokoa rolled her eyes back.

Demarey and Kokoa were kissing each other laying on their sides.

They broke the kiss. Kokoa widen her pussy.

Demarey and her blushed red.

Demarey placed his dick on it.

They lock eyes. She nods. They soon kiss. Then.

"MMMMMM!" They both go.

Demarey and Kokoa both have tears in their eyes.

"My 1st time.." Demarey said. He soon blushes.

Kokoa smiles.

"It's mine, and you can tell.." Kokoa says.

Demarey sees blood coming from her pussy.

He smiles.

He brings her on top.

She starts to move slowly.

Him and her are moaning with each bounce.

Kokoa had a tear on her face. Her love came home, he's back.

Demarey then grabbed her breasts.

Kokoa moaned louder.

They soon lock eyes. They were so happy, and tonight is their night.

Demarey soon grabbed her butt. Kokoa blushed.

Kokoa moved faster. She leaned onto his body, bouncing harder and harder.

She was breathing on his neck. Demarey felt it was coming.

CHUU!

Kokoa bit into Demarey's neck.

He rolled his eyes back. Things are getting kinky.

She soon stop, and she locks eyes with Demarey.

She starts going faster.

"Ha, ha, i'm gonna cum." Kokoa said.

"Me too." Demarey said.

"You can cum in me." Kokoa said.

Demarey blinked.

"But.. Kokoa..."

Kokoa looked at him with tears.

"I love you Demarey, I trust you."

Demarey started to show tears.

"AH AH."

His dick starts throbbing.

"I'm cumming." They both said.

The pleasure was going into overdrive.

"Demarey!"

"Kokoa!"

They locked eyes.

"I LOVE YOU!" They both shout.

They then kiss and.

"MMMMMMMMM!"

They cum. Demarey pours so much cum into Kokoa, it starts to bulge.

And soon loads of cum come out of her pussy.

Demarey and Kokoa break their kiss.

Kokoa then sits back on it.

"More." Kokoa said.

Demarey blinked.

She rides him hard.

"Gah ah ah, Kokoa!"

"Demarey, I'm not stopping, not yet , you were gone, and I won't let our 1st time just end after one climax." Kokoa said.

Demarey blushed red.

"If that's the case.. then."

Demarey soon got on top.

He smiled. So did Kokoa. They kiss.

And he starts to pound her pussy hard, very hard.

They kiss, she takes a bite into her and sucks some blood. And they go this way for hours.

They fuck on the bed, fuck on the floor, fuck and fucked and fucked for so long, they fucked to the left, fucked to the right, and she sucked his dick till the shit turned white... I apologize.

Kokoa was covered in cum, she and Demarey were still going.

She blinked at his request.

"Anal..."

Demarey rubbed the back of his head.

Kokoa thought about.

She turned her body over, her beautiful ass facing him.

She blushed red. She nodded.

Demarey soon stuck his dick inside her ass.

Kokoa grit her teeth.

Demarey goes slowly. He was feeling good.

He then started to play with Kokoa's pussy.

Kokoa moaned. Demarey used his free hand to grab her breasts, and kissed her neck up and down.

Demarey moved faster, her ass was tight,He was going fast, very... fast.

He was feeling it, already.

"Kokoa... i'm cumming..."

"Ha ha, me too."

Demarey grit his teeth, his moaning loud, same for Kokoa.

"HA HA, CUMMING!"

Demarey held her close as he spunked into her ass. Loads of semen filled her, while Kokoa squirted like mad.

Demarey took out his dick, still hard.

Kokoa looked at him.

Her ass let out the cum that was stored. She turned her whole body around. She rubbed his hard dick. She smiled.

"It's still not that late." Kokoa said.

Demarey and her blushed.

And soon they go at it again.

They go for a few more hours. Loads of cumshots, and loads of squirts, one thing for sure, that bed will never be the same.

And trust someone's getting annoyed... i.e the dorm.

And soon.

They're kissing passionately, Kokoa was riding Demarey again, so much cum, so so much... it's like a bukkake.. but by one lad.

"Ha ha, Kokoa... i''m cumming again."

"Me too."

Kokoa and Demarey moan as they soon reach their climax.

"I'M CUMMING."

Demarey and Kokoa kiss one another as they came. Demarey cums like a waterfall, and so does Kokoa.

And after awhile they stop cumming.

Demarey lays back on his bed, and soon Kokoa does too.

They lock eyes.

"Done?" Asked Demarey. Kokoa nodded.

They kiss and cuddle.

She couldn't believe it, that girl... Kokoa... she got his heart.

"No NO NO." Green smashes her fists onto a desk.

She looked at Mistress and Akira.

"That girl... is a threat to us, she must be stopped, by any means." She said.

"Um Mother..." Went Akira. Green glared at her.

"Maybe we can use that girl."

Green blinked. She thought about it, a sly smile soon appears on her face.

"Maybe..." Goes Green as she looks out a window.

Demarey and Kokoa just gazed into one another's eyes, they just made love, and banged like rabbits.

The student and her master... lovers...

"Demarey.." Kokoa went.

Demarey smiled.

"While you were gone... I was so scared that... I was never gonna see you again..."

"Kokoa.."

"I kept, having visions.. of you and Akira..."

Demarey sighed.

Kokoa shed a few tears.

"I really do love you, ever since we started to date, I know what my heart wanted... it was you."

Demarey closed his eyes.

"I already stated it in our fight.. but I want to keep saying it... so you'll never leave me again..." Kokoa had tears on her face.

For the 1st time, Kokoa wasn't 'strong', her pride was overtaken by her feelings for the boy who took her flower. Her 1st kiss. A love she never felt.

"Kokoa.." He went.

They soon lock eyes.

Soon a tune plays.

Kokoa blinks.

 **STARTS PLAYING: Soft steps, Giana sisters twisted dreams ost (I'M GONNA GET A FEW HEAD SHAKES BUT I CAN LIVE WITH IT) TRY TO MATCH THE LYRICS WITH THE MUSIC.**

Demarey took a quick breath. He starts singing when the chorus plays.

Demarey: Whenever you're scared and alone, just know i'm not gone, i'll be around to turn that frown upside down.

Demarey: When you are in fear, just know that i'll be near, i'm not gone yet I promise.

Demarey: So go enjoy your life, don't be afraid of flight, take to the sky and smile bright at the sights.

Demarey: You can move in soft steps, the world at your finger tips, i'll be along for the ride till the day, I die.

Kokoa has a tear on her face.

Demarey: Don't, be scared to take a chance, the world's your canvas, you can make what you believe you can.

Demarey: So don't be, discouraged, don't hide yourself away, show the whole world what you can do, and i'll be by your side all the way I promise.

Demarey: Please go and smile on, don't be afraid to even sing along, there's only one life and you gotta do it right.

Demarey: If you want, move in soft steps, remember the world's at your fingertips, and trust me i'll be by yourside till it's done and i'm gone.

Demarey sighs.

 **Song ends.**

Kokoa kisses Demarey. He kisses back.

"Better?" He asked. She nodded. They soon go to sleep.

"Are you sure?" Asked James wearing a robe. He was speaking to Alex, Dana and Kariff. They were in the base.

"I'm sure, she's earned, and she'll be a huge help as well." Alex said.

"I agree, after her battle with Demarey she's come along way fast." Dana said.

Kariff nodded.

"So we agree?" Alex said.

They nodded.

The next day.

Kokoa woke up feeling loved and safe. She looks.. and Demarey isn't there.

"Morning." He said. She turns and sees him at a table.

She blinks.

She sees a plate of food. 2 rice balls and a pancake.

She soon realizes her bra is off, she grabs it, puts it on and goes sit across from him.

They share a smile.

"Thanks for the meal." She said.

He looks away.

Kokoa starts eating, it was really good.

She gives Demarey a look of happiness.. and sees he's not eating.

He notices and blinks.

"Oh sorry... it's just... whenever I eat.. I just eat quick.. I know I shouldn't but... yeah.."

Kokoa raised an eyebrow.

"How fast?"

He blinked.

He sighs.

He puts the pancake in his mouth, he has a cup of water nearby. He drinks it, and soon goes for the 2 rice balls, and soon he's done.

Kokoa blinks.

"That... was quick.."

"Well I can go faster..."

Kokoa just looked at him.

He sighs.

After a few minutes, she finishes.

"I got it."

Demarey takes the dishes and goes washes them.

Kokoa looks around their room. She sees the same things Deshiko saw, but she saw a poster of an Argentinian man above Demarey's bed. He was wearing a blue and red color shirt with the same colored shirt. She saw a badge on the shirt as well She saw the number 10 on the side. There were wording on the poster. Of the badge and the man.

Lionel Messi, number 10, Fc Barcelona.

She blinked, and soon saw the soccer ball in his hands. She then saw a shirt, well the back of a shirt next to it.

It was the same shirt that the man on the poster had.

The shirt had some wording and some numbers. 42, .

Kokoa looked at Demarey, he was still cleaning.

She looked around his side of the room more, she soon came across a poster of him.

It was just like Messi... hold on.

'Is he...' She thought.

She looks down and sees a box. She checks Demarey. She opens the box...

She quickly closes it.

"Kokoa." He said. She looked at him.

"You gonna get ready?" He asked.

She nodded.

She soon got dress, she saw Demarey checking his bed. She would have liked to know about that little ring, but it can wait.

The 2 soon left.

It was now 4th period. Edge and Christian were double checking roll call.

And just before they were done, 2 more entered the gym.

They all saw Kokoa... and Demarey.

The 2 smiled.

Everyone soon went wide eyed snd went to crowd Demarey, aski0ng where he had been. He sighs.

Now the class went outside... it was a special day, now that Demarey's back.

Edge and Christian watched their class, and every now they gave a glance over to the soccer pitch, Demarey was passing the ball back and forth with Kokoa, smiles on their faces.

"Ah, well everything is back to normal... whatever that may be." Edge said. Christian nodded.

Soon came lunch, everyone was chatting with each other.

Then came the prototypes.

"Hey guys." Alex said to them. They stopped and looked at the lad.

"Can you all come to our base after school." Alex said. They blinked, then nodded.

He smiled. Then him and James and Dana were off.

It was now after school, there wasn't a club meeting so they all went there.

They saw Alex, Dana and Heller standing there.

"Ah, thank you guys for showing up." He said.

"Demarey, Kariff, head down to the tech wing please." Dana said. The 2 blinked, they went.

Alex motioned them to the inside.

They followed, soon they were in the tech wing. Alex motioned them to stop.

"Kokoa." He said. She looked at him.

"Congrats." He said. She blinked.

"Guys mind waiting here." He said.

They shake their heads.

"Kokoa come on." Alex said.

She follows him. She starts realizing where...

"The.. council room.." She said.

Alex smiled.

They soon are standing in the center of the chairs.

Kokoa looked around more, this part of the wing was a bit apart from the rest.

She soon saw James, Dana, Kariff and Demarey, all in brown robes. Alex put his on.

 **STARTS PLAYING: INTO THE DREAM, GIANA SISTERS TWISTED DREAMS OST**

"Um.. what's going on?" Kokoa asked.

Alex stood in front of the others. They all had a smile.

"Kokoa, after everything you've been through, with your training and fighting Demarey, you've come a long way in such short amounts of time." Alex said.

Kokoa rubbed the back of her head.

"Um, thanks." She said.

She soon noticed the tension in the air.

"Kokoa... we've decide... we want you in." Alex said.

She raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"We want you to join the group." Dana said.

Kokoa went wide eyed. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Wait, so I'm... what.."

"We want you to be a part of our team, we want you as part of our council." Heller said.

"But... don't you have to not be an apprentice...like a sensei or something." She said.

"If we want you in, we want you in... doesn't matter." Kariff said.

Kokoa looked at Demarey. He had on a smile.

"So?" Went Alex.

Kokoa thought about it... then looked at Demarey again.

She smiled.

"If I can, then I will." Kokoa said.

"Then with my power I grant you a hand in to the protocouncil, congrats you are now a leader." Alex said.

"Here." Demarey said. Kokoa blinked at the robe.

"Um..."

"It's to symbol to show you're part of the council." He said.

She blinked.

"So, you're gonna put it on me?" She asked.

He shook his head.

"Please." She said with a smile.

"It's more fitting that you put it on yourself... none of us got you here, we guided you, you made it on your own." Demarey said.

Kokoa blinked, then thought about it, she had been trained but when it came to the other stuff, she was on her own. She smiled.

She soon put on the robe.

"Welcome, Kokoa Shuzen, or Proto Master Kokoa, to the council." Alex said.

Kokoa blinked.

"But aren't I..."

"You're still his apprentice till he graduates you." Heller said.

Kokoa nodded in understanding.

"So, we gonna show the others or what." Alex said.

Kokoa nodded.

Everyone stood and checked out the whole wing, it was amazing what Demarey could do... then.

"Thank you all for waiting." Alex said. They looked at him.

"So..." Went Edge.

"Everyone, me and the rest of us have made an important decision." Alex said.

Everyone blinked.

They soon saw the others. And Kokoa... with a robe on. All of them.

"What's with the get up?" Went Edge.

"Kokoa, why you got that thing on?" Moka said. Kokoa just smiled.

"Kokoa is now a member of our council, and a member of our group." Alex said.

Everyone blinked.

Moka was happy, her sister is going places.. you understand.

"Congrats Kokoa." She said.

Kokoa looked the other way. Moka sighed then... out came inner Moka.

"Well, ya gonna say thanks."

Kokoa sighed.

"Thanks." She said.

They all soon left the base.

"Say Edge." Alex went. He looked at him.

"Care for a 5 second pose." He asked.

"Oh you know I do, so what do ya say Christian?" Went Edge. Christian nodded.

And shortly after everything was set up, Tsukune got the cam ready, everyone got into position, and...

"For the benefit of those with flash photography, we present... hook."

Snap, they all just had their arms over one another, like amigos.

Then.

Sniffing.

Every lad there froze.

"Oh no." They went.

They looked at Moka, who had her rosary... off.

"OH NO!" They went.

"Well I take it my other side you were expecting but no, today I get something special, a drink from you all." She said.

Demarey saw Moka eying them carefully, and once she looked at Tsukune, he was gone.

CHUU!

"AAAAARRRGHH!" Tsukune went.

Kokoa rolled her eyes, but she wasn't gonna let Demarey get bit by no one but her... wait where'd he go. She soon saw him running towards the school. She manages to go after him in noticed.

Finally she finished drinking the poor lads. The girls were pissed, even Dante got bit... now he wasn't again it happening again.. but.

"Great so now you're sucking their blood." Kurumu said.

"I've BEEN sucking their blood."

Moka then sighed.

"Now where's Demarey... speaking of him where's Kokoa?" Moka said. Everyone blinked, they just vanished.

Kokoa was watching carefully as he ran, she felt like he had a secret. Take a guess. And soon, she saw something fall.

Kokoa stopped and looked at the white box from earlier. Demarey stopped running.

"Dang it... oh." Demarey froze Kokoa was in front of him.

"Hey Kokoa..." He went.

"SO WHAT'S THAT RING IN THEIR FOR HUH?!" She demanded.

"You... you know?" Demarey said.

The others finally found them... arguing in front of the school.

Demarey had red on his face... he was nervous...

'Maybe this is a good time.' He thought.

"Well!?" Kokoa went.

He sighed.

"It's for you."

Kokoa blinked.

"What..." She went red.

 **Starts playing: Soft steps, Giana sisters Twisted dreams**

Demarey walked over to her and got on one knee.

"Demarey..." She went.

"It's a ring I made for you... so I can propose to you." He said.

She blushed red.

"WEE!" Went Kou. He's been silent huh.

"Kokoa , ever since we've been together... I felt so happy being with you, before I was shy and timid.. but when i'm with you I feel so free."

Kokoa was silent.

"And when we fought... I realized how much you really love me... and I love you... as much as you love me... nothing will change that Kokoa.. you make me smile every time i'm with you, and I want to spend my days by your side."

He opened the box, it was a mossinate ring.

"I love you Kokoa Shuzen... and I want to marry you... so... will you marry me?" He went.

Kokoa was tearing up.

"Do..you even need to ask... YES..." She said. Tears flowing.

The 2 soon hug. After the hug, Demarey put the ring on her finger and kissed.

"WOOOO!"

Demarey and Kokoa soon broke their kiss and went red.

Demarey quickly looked where they were... The school.

"Oh no... I forgot where I was." He said.

Kokoa took her hand in his. They both soon lock eyes. They smile.

"Well congrats you 2." Went Moka. The 2 looked and saw her with the others.

Demarey and Kokoa rubbed the back of their heads.

"WEE WEE WEE." Went Kou.

"Kou shut up!" Went Kokoa.

He soon flinched.

Moka rolled her eyes.

"Hey Demarey, that's a strong mark on your neck." Went Edge. Demarey and Kokoa jumped.

Moka blinked. She saw the mark. But felt off about it.

"Yeah... it is." Went Christian.

Moka looked closer. It looks like he was bit... but there was something else.

"Wait a sec... is that a love bite?!" Edge said.

Everyone except Demarey and Kokoa blinked.

Demarey looked away.

Moka then looked at Kokoa who just looked at the boy. She saw something on her too.

She then looked at Demarey... yep.

"DID YOU FUCK MY SISTER LAST NIGHT?!" Moka shouted.

Demarey and Kokoa went full red.

"Wait... YOU DID?!" Went Kariff.

"I can't believe it, gone for a month and then ya just fuck each other... I expected better." Moka said.

The 2 just blushed. Holding one arm, to show their embarrassment.

"Well I hope you guys used protection." Moka said.

They were silent.

"Don't tell me... you didn't..." Moka went.

Moka soon smacked her head. She couldn't believe her sister would just go and fuck without a condom...but they're prototypes... so...

"Well as long as you were smart to pull out... I mean if it did come to that..." Moka said, she was making this awkward.

"Moka please stop... we did have..." Demarey went.

Kokoa looked away.

Moka sighed.

"Sorry, just don't wanna think about the chance of Kokoa being a mother now." Moka said.

The 2 froze.

"Why do you look like that..." She went.

They were silent.

"Wait... DON'T TELL ME, YOU DIDN'T..." Went Moka.

Demarey gulped.

Moka closed her eyes.

"MOKA DON'T!" Everyone went.

"Oh I won't do anything, except maybe CUT HIS DICK OFF!" She went.

Demarey went wide eyed.

Alex soon place a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him.

"Calm down Moka." Alex said. She grit her teeth.

Alex looked at Kokoa. She blinked. He winked. She blinked again.

She then looked at Demarey.

Moka soon sighs.

Demarey does the same... then.

CHUU!

"GAH!" Demarey goes wide eyed. He looks at Kokoa. She bit him.

Everyone starts to laugh.

Once Kokoa stops, Demarey rubs his neck.

"Could have warned me." He went.

"But where's the fun in that." Kokoa said.

Demarey WEKK , Kokoa soon takes his hands in hers.

They lock eyes... They blush... and kiss.

He's home, and he's not leaving. They aren't.

"Or are they?" Goes Green.

* * *

 **YES DONE NOW I JUST WANNA GET THIS OUT, THIS SHOULD HAVE BEEN OUT FRIDAY 9/15, BUT MICROSOFT EDGE WAS BEING A BIT SO I JUST SWITCHED TO EXPLORER AND NOW EVERYTHING'S GREAT, NOW THIS MAY BE UPDATED AGAIN, THIS EPISODE, CAUSE I FEEL LIKE I CAN ADD A FEW MORE THINGS, SORRY FOR THE CHRINGE PARTS OR WHATEVER JUST SO HAPPY TO BE FUCKING DONE, AND IM SORRY FOR THE OVERUSE OF LUGHT SABERS.. ITS JUST, THEY'RE SOOOOOO COOL** **, OH AND THAT FIGHT AGAINST ME AND AKIRA, YOU KNOW WHAT I WAS TRYING TO RECREATE, BUT NOW IT'S GONNA BE A WHILE BEFORE WE GET BACK INTO THE ANIME'S STORY PART, BUT WHATEVER JUST MEANS MORE OF WHAT I CAN'T WAIT TO SHOVE DOWN YOUR THROATS AND MAKE YOU SAWLLOW... WAIT... OH GOODNESS I FINALLY REALIZE THE TRUTH... THESE ARRE MAKING MY STORY CHRINGE... UNLUCKY MATES ALSO SORRY FOR THE ANAL SCENE, JUST WANTED TO GET A BIT KINKY HENCE WHY IT'S SHORT, BUT THAT'S THE END OF EPISODE 26 OF AWESOMENESS COMES TO YOKAI ACADEMY I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR WATCHING NOW OR SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE, I ALREADY GOTS THE NEXT EPISODE FIGURED OUT, BUT UNTIL THEN, UNTIL THEN... I MISSED YOU KOKOA!**

 **STARTS PLAYING: Super drive (Gravitation theme)**


	37. AWESOMENESS MEETS THE OPPOSITION

**SO THE STORY CONTINUES... NOW I'VE BEEN PREPARING FOR FIFA 18 AND DOING SOME SCHOOL WORK, AND I HAVE A FEW THINGS GOING ON IN MY MIND... YOU SHALL SEE, ANYWAY WHEN I WROTE THIS STORY I WAS GOING TO FOLLOW WHAT POPPED IN MY HEAD AND I'M STILL DOING IT SOME WHAT... BTW THERE'S GONNA BE MORE PROTOTYPE CENTERED EPISODES... MAINLY CAUSE IT'S MORE TO IT THAN THE OTHERS, BUT HEY EDGE AND CHRISTIAN SHINED LAST HALF, TIME TO GIVE THE OTHERS A SHOT, SO LET'S DO THIS... IT'S HOT MATE.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: OVERDRIVE BY HITOMI HARADA**

 **Time fill episode: Awesomeness meets the opposition, green's voice.**

* * *

The sky was not looking as it usually is, it's somewhat dark, like smoke in the air. But the dark sky was around a building, it was like a castle but a skull was on the top of it, a P symbol was on the skull, the pillars in front were dark steel, and looking at it from the front it looked like it came from a game.

She opened her eyes, she looked around her room. She had a desk, that looked simple like in the office of a senate, but the room was dark, there was a window behind her to look out of. She looked to her left, a dna symbol on a red flag, on a darken wall, with certain marks on them, same for the right.

She sighs as she turns and stands, she walks over to the window.

"Alex..." She goes.

It was Elizabeth green.

She was in her latex, but had on a dark grey robe.

She soon leaves her room. She walks around the building.

She checks the center of the base, she saw Bass and the navi's that came with him, she also saw mistress... preparing more demons...

She then saw Akira and Pariah, overlooking them.

Green smirked.

She then snapped her finger.

Everyone soon stopped, and looked at her.

She put up her hand.

"Continue on." She said.

Green pointed at Bass, and Mistress, Akira and Pariah.

She motioned them.

They were soon in her office.

"I think it's time we go full force against them." Green said. Akira had a devilish grin.

"Mother, that would be somewhat suicide." Pariah went.

Green looked at Pariah, who was now a woman, at the moment.

She raised her eyebrow.

"I think we should come at them slowly, then when the time is right, strike with everything." She said.

Green smirked, she cared for her child, no matter her gender.

YES HE'S A BOY, JUST WORK WITH ME

"I was thinking that Pariah, just... all these games are getting tiring."

Akira nodded.

"So..." Went Bass.

"The answer is simple."

Green then showed a screen, it was Demarey, and Kokoa laying on the ground.

"I don't understand..." went Mistress.

"It's simple, Demarey."

Everyone blinked.

"Really, it's clear as day, his love for Kokoa, it shall bring us an advantage." Green said.

They all blink again.

"If there's a threat to their love, he'll do anything... even join us... and..." Green began to smile wide.

Everyone saw her smile. They soon nod.

"But how, there's nothing we can use." Pariah said.

Green smirked.

"That's where Akira comes in."

They blinked.

"She knows a secret that not even Kokoa knows of Demarey, right?"

Akira grin and nodded.

"As for the others, they will soon fall."

Everyone nodded.

"Right, that's it." Green dismissed them all.

Green turned her chair around.

"Mercer." She said.

FLASHBACK.

The 2 lock eyes, the roof of the building was covered in her influence. His glaze never moved.

"I'VE WAITED A LONG TIME FOR THIS, MY OLD FRIEND." Green wink.

Alex smirked.

"So have I, Elizabeth."

They knew how they wanted to fight.

Green readied her protoblade, and so did Mercer. They charge at each other.

Flashback ends

Green had a bit of a tear on her face.

She placed a hand over her heart.

"Mercer... you know how to get a lass to feel." She said to herself.

She looked to the left, she stood, and walked to a picture... of Alex Mercer.

She took her right index finger, moved it up and down on the pic. A blush on her face.

"So sad we are enemies... my walls would have knocked you out." Green said.

She soon sits in the chair and enters the hive mind. A smile appears on her face.

' I AM THE ONE!'

'YOU'RE EGO WILL BE YOU'RE END.'

Green started to laugh.

'LITTLE MERCER, DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN STOP ME.'

'I'LL GIVE IT A TRY.'

Green started to laugh more and more.

'WHAT HAVE I DONE?!'

'JOIN ME, AND WE'LL SAVE THE PROTOTYPES FROM THOSE... VILE BASTARDS.'

She starts spinning her chair around and around.

After a minute, she gets up and walks to the window.

"Love can either make ya or break ya... Demarey, Kokoa... I hope you and the others are prepared, hell is on earth."

Pariah looked outside a window in one of the halls. She soon looked hard and saw her reflection... but... it's not pariah... it's not him...

She placed her hand on the window.

"Dana..." She went.

Pariah closed her eyes.

He remembered... those little moments... moments that he gave up, and lost completely.

"Unlucky." She said lowly.

She kept staring at the woman, the woman who had Dana's heart.

Akira stood on top of the base. She had a smirk.

"I'm gonna enjoy this... either way..." She said.

Bass nodded to flashman.

"Go." Bass said. Flash was off.

Bass saw the navi leave the base. A smirk on his face, he couldn't wait for Jericho to feel pain.

Mistress had a grin on her face. They're ready.

"Oh Punk I look forward to your struggles."

Demarey was in his dorm, along with Kokoa.

"I.. not to sure about this robe." She said.

Demarey looked at her, he was checking his stuff.

"What is it ya don't like?" He asked.

Kokoa placed a finger on her lip.

"The color, I kind of don't really like the brown..."

Demarey smiled.

He went and got something from his closet.

"I figured as much, so... I got ya this."

Kokoa saw the same robe, but it was black instead.

"This is my old one." Demarey tossed it.

Kokoa blushed.

"Thanks." She said as she put it on.

He nodded.

Kokoa had a smile.

"This was... your's... and now..." Kokoa went silent.

Demarey blinked.

She soon grabbed the edges and brought her arms across and blushed as she hugged herself with his old robe on.

He blushed.

"So... ready?" He asked. She nodded.

They left the dorm and were heading to the base of operations.

Kokoa and Demarey held one another's hand.

They were smiling.

'Kokoa.' He thought.

She and him locked eyes.

'I'm not gonna go anywhere without you, I won't. I'll do what I can, for us.' He thought.

They were now at the base.

Soon they were in the council room. They saw Alex, James, Dana and Kariff.

"Amigos?" Demarey said.

They looked at him.

"Demarey, Kokoa, ya made it." James said.

They nodded.

"Right, so what's this meeting about." Demarey asked.

They had all grown smiles. Demarey and Kokoa blinked.

Alex sighed.

"We have a new member." Alex said.

The 2 blinked.

"Who?"

A figure in a robe, stepped out from behind Dana and James. They blinked.

The figure lifted their robe. And long red hair was shown.

"DESHIKO?!" They went.

Deshiko smiled.

"Sensei... how?!"

Alex smirked.

"Dana?"

She nodded.

"Kariff asked me to try, he told me he saw her 'drip some blood' and so I was able to work a few things around and now here she is." Dana said.

Kariff took her hand in his.

Demarey rolled his eyes.

"So now what?" Demarey went.

"Kariff is to train Deshiko, even though she isn't free of her... you know... her ability's have improved... and you are still training Kokoa." Alex said.

Demarey sighed. It's becoming a party.

Green sat still in her chair. Her patience was wearing thin... but if they want to win, this is it.

"We need to pull Demarey to our side..." Green's glare tighten.

"AND WE NEED IT SOON."

* * *

 **SO THIS EPISODE WAS SHORT, BUT THAT'S BECAUSE I WANTED AN EPISODE FOCUSED ON THE OPPOSITION, BUT DON'T FRET, THERE'S GONNA BE A LOT MORE EPISODES TO GO BEFORE THE END AND THE BASE, I WAS THINKING OF DR. WILY'S CASTLE FROM MEGAMAN 4, THE LOOK ON THE OUTSIDE, NOT THE INSIDE, BUT ANYWAY THATS THE END THIS TIME FILL EPSIODE OF AWESOMENESS COMES TO YOKAI ACADEMY I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR WATCHING NOW OR IN THE FUTURE, AND I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT EPISODE, WHICH YA CAN GUESS, BUT UNTIL THEN, UNTIL THEN. AND I KNOW WHAT I DID WITH DESHIKO, LET'S JUST GET READY FOR THE NEXT ONE. ALSO I FELT THIS SHOULD BE A TIME FILL EPISODE CAUSE IT WASN'T BIG ENOUGH FOR A EPISODE.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: SUPER DRIVE (GRAVITATION THEME)**


	38. Awesomeness gets a flash

**RIGHT ANOTHER EPISODE, AND UH ... I HAVE THE ENDING SORTED, BUT UM WELL HERE' THE THING I WANT THIS TO END AT WRESTLEMANIA 30, BUT I MAY JUST MAKE ANOTHER STORY AFTER THIS, AND I ALSO HAVE A STORY IN MY HEAD THAT I'VE BEEN DYING TO WRITE, BUT UH... YA KNOW WHAT... I'LL SAVE IT FOR THE END OF THIS EPISODE, SO LET'S DO THIS.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: OVERDRIVE BY HITOMI HARADA**

 **EPISODE 27: AWESOMENESS GETS A FLASH**

* * *

The bell had rung, and his class has dismissed, Jericho sighed. He was sort of out of it.

He then dropped his head onto his desk, he started to snore.

Someone was walking by and saw him.

They listen in on his sleep.

'Ah, Yukari... no darn it... no ya don't have to help, i'll fix it, no you'll get dirty, no no, stop with the act." He went in his sleep.

The person smirked.

'I'm not gonna talk dirty.. ya messed up the sensors... hmmm, I see..."

The person tapped his shoulder.

'Yeah, I know you like it, especially... here..."

"Jericho."

'Yeah, say my name."

"Jericho!"

"Louder!"

"LISTEN UP HERE YA FAT CUNT!"

'SOMEONE LIKES DIRTY TALK"

The person sighed.

"You're dick is small!"

"WHAT!" Jericho woke up.

He looked to his right and saw Punk.

Punk smiled.

"Someone had a wet dream." He said. Jericho got up, he sighed.

They both walked and headed for the cafeteria.

Meanwhile.

"Green my demons are ready, I've sent them out." Mistress said.

Green smiled. She looked at Bass.

"Flashman is at the school, he will attack soon."

Green started to chuckle. She soon stopped. She looked at Pariah, who was still as a girl. She blinked, then sighed.

She soon grew a smile, as a beep went off on Bass.

"Start when ready." Bass said on his comm.

Flashman stood on a branch and looked out on the school.

"Well time to get started." Flash said.

Punk and Jericho soon arrived to where the others were, it was nice to have Demarey back.

"There they are." Christian went. Everyone saw Punk and Jericho sit.

"So what took ya?" Edge said.

Jericho smirked.

"Work." Jericho said.

Edge and Christian rolled their eyes.

"So, Chris, got any plans on sunday?" Edge went.

Jericho smirked.

"Well I was gonna try to find Bass and the other's location."

Christian was about to speak up.

"I also was gonna do a system check at my warehouse today, and... well i'm gonna be busy the whole week... why?" Jericho went.

"Oh nothing." Edge and Christian said.

Jericho sighed.

"Hey Chris."

He looked at Yukari.

"If you're gonna ask to help me, I won't need it."Jericho said.

"Are you sure..." She went.

"Yukari." Jericho said with seriousness.

She stopped.

Flash looked at his handy work.

"I still got it." He said.

He had found a few students and managed to put them in a trance, the boys and girls were acting like ballerinas.

"Alright Jericho where are you." He went.

Lunch was done.

Jericho was on his way to his class. He looked to his right and saw some students... acting weird.

"Are they... acting like they're trains." He said.

"Jericho." Went a voice.

He turned around. It was Alex and Punk.

"We got a problem."

Jericho followed the 2 towards the infirmary.

They entered and saw a student, twirling... and not stopping. He looked at Dana.

"I don't know as well." She said. Jericho got closer to the student. He grabbed the lass head.

She stopped, he looked into her eyes... he saw a certain color.

"Hmmm."

Yukari was with Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu and Mizore, they went outside to get some air before heading to class.

Yukari sat on a bench. She sighed.

A hand was on her shoulder. She looked and saw Tsukune with a smile.

"Here ya go." He said.

He gave her a soda. She smiled.

"Arigato." She said.

"Hey." Went a voice.

They saw Edge and Christian.

"Shouldn't you guys be in class?" Christian went.

"We were just getting a bit of air." Tsukune said.

Edge and Christian rolled their eyes,

"Well well well." Went a voice.

They all blinked.

"Jackpot!"

Then came a flashing yellow and white.

Jericho went wide eyed.

"Shit." He went.

"What's up?" Went Punk.

"It's... shit we gotta move now!" Jericho said. He left the infirmary, Punk, Alex and Dana soon follow... that girl should be fine.

Yukari stood still, Edge, Christian, Moka, Tsukune, Kurumu and Mizore were all on the ground by a binding light.

She looked at the man in front of them.

"HA, that was easy." He went.

Tsukune looked at Moka, he tried to reach her rosary.

He was getting close.

"Tsukune..." She went.

CLICK

The man was too busy enjoy his triumph and not realized that Tsukune got Moka's rosary off... till it was off.

"HA HA HA,,... WAIT WHAT!"

Inner Moka glared at the man.

"Hmph, looks like it's time for someone to learn their place." Moka said.

He rolled his eyes. He then saw a moving Yukari from the corner of his eye.

He smirked. Moka blinked.

"WHERE YOU GOING!" He shouted.

He fired a flashing beam at Yukari.

"SHIT, YUKARI!" Went Moka.

Yukari eyes widen and she braced for it... But it never came.

She soon saw the back of someone special.

"Nice try." Said the new arrival.

"Jericho." Went Yukari.

STARTS PLAYING: BLIND MODE, MEGAMAN BATTLE NETWORK 3 (I WAS GONNA USE JERICHO'S THEME, BUT I WANTED TO USE THIS ONE)

Jericho grinned as his umbrella had stopped the beam.

"Well, Jericho what a nice surprise, didn't expect me so soon didn't ya?" Asked the man.

"Cut the crap flashman." Jericho said.

Flash chuckled.

"Ah, Jericho I take it you wanna brawl with me... well I'm in the mood, but considering how many i'm up against it would be unfair." Flash said.

"IT'S GONNA BE ME VS YOU FLASH!" Jericho said.

Flash blinked.

"Really, that's a fair bout Jericho, i'll take it... besides, you can't free your friends from my grasp without beating me." Flash said.

Yukari and Moka blinked.

The prototypes were standing at the entrance.

"I know that Flash." Jericho said.

Flash soon pointed somewhere.

"Over there, there's a clearance big enough for us." He said.

Jericho nodded.

Flash was leaving, and Jericho was about to follow till.

"Jericho." Went Yukari.

He looks back at her. Worry on her face.

He gives a thumbs up.

He was off.

"Yukari, go follow him." Goes Alex. She looks behind herself.

She blinks.

"We'll watch the others, just make sure he don't get... you know." He said.

"I'm coming with you." Moka said to Yukari.

"Moka?" She went.

"I wanna see what tricks my old teach has up his sleeve now... I'm sure Kokoa does to." She said looking at her sister.

Kokoa blinks.

"Yeah, yeah, just go." Alex said.

They nod and were off.

Jericho and Flashman arrived in a wide space, not too far.

"Here we are." Flash turns to face him.

Jericho has on a smirk.

Flash crosses his arms.

"I guess it's cool to have spectators." he said.

Jericho blinked. He looks behind him and sees, Yukari, Moka and Kokoa.

He sighs.

He faces back to Flashman.

"You know it's sad Jericho, when you stabbed us in the back, you ruined your chance to have whatever you wanted."

"You mean when you stabbed me in the back." Jericho said.

He actives code, and puts a sequence in.

"Besides what else could I have wanted then."

"The world at your finger tips, bowing down to you, obeying your every order... even your wife and kids."

Jericho glared.

He soon turned into his navi suit.

"I already had what I wanted then."

Flash held his hands up.

"But, what about now?"

Jericho blinked.

He makes a small smile.

"I have everything, that I could ask for now as well... and I won't let you, bass and the others take that away from me!" Jericho says with pride.

Flashman chuckles.

"Well, guess it can't be helped, prepare to meet your end Jericho... and you should have listened to Bass on that day." Flashman said.

Flashman had his arms opened and his fists closed.

Jericho was in a martial arts stance.

 **Goku's when he's about to fight.**

"And why is that?" Jericho went.

"Because things won't be the same now."

 **STARTS PLAYING: BOSS BATTLE MEGAMAN BATTLE NETWORK 3**

"Ya!" They both go as they charge one another.

Flashman tries to go for a clothesline, but Jericho ducks him. Flash turns around and gets a drop kick to the face. He falls back, but rolls back up to his feet.

Jericho charges at him. Chris gets him in the gut, and gives an uppercut, followed by an arm drag.

Flashman quickly got up. Jericho runs after him to catch him off guard.

However, Flash quickly jumps over Jericho, and gives him a roundhouse.

Jericho gets knocked back a few feet but is still standing.

Flash chuckles. Then puts his right hand out.

Jericho blinks.

Then multiple blue and yellow blob like bubbles are sent firing from the ground.

Jericho sides steps them.

Flash blinks. Jericho is still like he was all those years ago.

Flash then charges Jericho, Jericho catches his movement.

Both their fists collide, a shockwave occur.

Yukari falls on her butt, but Moka and Kokoa still stand.

Jericho and Flash break off.

"You're not gonna beat me flashman." Jericho said.

"Hmph, don't make statements that ya can't keep."

Flashman then summoned, 2 poles with a light ball on top.

Jericho grits his teeth.

He charges after flashman.

Flash does the same, the 2 are soon locked in a back and forth battle.

Eventually, Jericho sweeps Flashman off his feet and grabs his leg, he then tosses him into a tree.

Jericho smiles. Then hears flashman laughing.

"Don't think ya won yet." Flash said.

Jericho bawls up his fists.

Then the poles start flashing.

Jericho blinks.

"Ah, shit, GAAAAAHH!" Goes Jericho, As the poles explode, Jericho gets an electric shock.

"Jericho." Goes Yukari.

Jericho glares hard at Flashman,

Flashman then sends out his flash bubbles.

That's what I call them,

"GAH!"

Jericho shocking continues.

Flashman starts to laugh.

"Come on Jericho, don't hold back."

Jericho then gets a smirk.

"Alright." Goes Jericho.

Flashman blinks.

Jericho soons starts to charge.

"GGGGRRRR HAAAAAA!"

The ground starts to shake.

Moka, Kokoa and Yukari start blinking, Flash bawls up his fists.

Jericho's right hand then turns to a blaster.

He aims at Flashman.

"No... how are you doing this... you shouldn't be breaking out so easily" He goes.

"YA!"

Jericho fires.

Flashman, jumps high, barely dodging.

He sighs.

"YO!" Goes Jericho.

Flashman looks up, Jericho kicks him back down to earth.

Jericho lands smoothly.

Flashman, soon gets up... hurting.

"Impressive..." Flash says.

"But... NOW THE GAMES END!"

Flashman, soon puts his right hand forward, and starts to charge.

Jericho smirks.

"Have a bit of Electro SHOCK!" Flashman then fires a wave of electricity at Jericho.

"SHIT!"

BOOOM!

The explosion over took the whole battle ground.

Yukari, Moka and Kokoa were getting up off the ground. They rise to soon see, Flashman, laughing.

"No..." Goes Yukari.

Flashman crosses his arms.

Then.

"AAAAHH... WHAT THE..."

Jericho rushes out the explosion and delivers a guts man fist to Flashman's mid section.

Jericho smirks.

"Surprised." Jericho said.

He then uppercuts Flash, grabs his leg and smashes him into a tree.

Flash soon emerges.

"I AM GONNA KILL YOU!" He shouts.

He starts firing electric blasts, Jericho dodges them, and fires back with his buster shots.

The 3 on lookers watch on.

"Looks like becoming a cyborg has made a difference." Moka goes.

Kokoa and Yukari are silent.

Jericho and Flashman soon rush each other, they lock their hands in.

"Come on flash is that it... you always were the easiest of the bunch."

Flashman glares hard. Then chuckles.

"Don't push your luck with these words Jericho... for they will get you NO WHERE!"

Flashman gives Chris a hard knee into his gut, then he charges his fist, then delivers an electric uppercut. He then gave him a roundhouse. Chris was sent flying into a tree. However, Chris sprung off the tree and back to Flashman.

Flash wasn't quick to react as Jericho gave him a flying elbow, they both hit the ground but quickly springs up, Flash turns and is met with an enziguri. Flash rolls away and stands up, Jericho rushes him.

Flash quickly reacted, he got his hands out and fires an electric shock, Jericho gets paralyzed.

"Shit!"

Flashman laughs.

"Got to admit, this was a bit fun... but I don't wanna keep this going for too long... I think it's time to... WHAT!" Goes a shocked Flash man.

Jericho glances and sees, everyone else... all in paralyzed.

"HOW!" Flash goes.

Jericho soon acted.

"YA!"

Flash saw Jericho break from his electric hold, but couldn't react fast enough.

Jericho soon got Flash man with the codebreaker.

Flash rolled and got up.. but..

"Have a cannon parade on me!" Jericho said. He starts to fire wave after wave of cannons. Flashman was damaged bad.

Jericho took the chance.

"LIFE SWORD!"

Slash!

"GAAAAAAHHH!"

Flashman was on one knee.

He was beat.

"NO NO NO!" Goes flashman.

Jericho started to charge his buster.

"TIME TO DIE FLASH!" Jericho said.

Flash grit his teeth... then got an idea.

"IF YOU THINK IM DONE... THEN YOU ARE REALLY STUPID!"

Jericho blinked,

Flashman's body started to glow.

"GAAAAAAAHHH!"

"Really!" Goes Chris.

Everyone blinked.

"GAAAAHH, HAAAAAAAAAA!"

An explosion happens.

Jericho's force gets pushed back, and everyone is effected from the blast.

After a minute it stops.

Flashman was sort of gasping.

"HA, how you like that... WHAT!" He goes.

Jericho was standing, he was blown back, but not by much.

Jericho smirks.

"And here I thought you had a few tricks up ya sleeve." Jericho said.

Flashman blinks and starts to laugh.

"What... are you..." Goes Jericho.

"Do you honestly think I would come empty handed!" Flashman said.

Jericho blinks.

He then felt a presence.

He turns around, and dodges a wolverine like navi.

Jericho glares at the new arrival.

"SLASHMAN!" He goes.

Slashman smirks.

Everyone blinks at the new navi on the scene.

"So ya want some too, alright i'll take on you all!" Jericho shouts.

Then the laugh of another voice is heard.

Jericho goes wide eyed. Soon he is surrounded by vines.

"FUCKING PLANT MAN!" He shouts.

"Moving and grooving."

Soon next to flash and slash, was a navi with a flowing around it's head, and a green body... yeah I haven't paid much attention to plant man...

Jericho grits his teeth.

"HOW MANY OF YOU GUYS ARE HERE..." Jericho goes.

"Oh Chris... if you knew... you'd be... well i'd says afraid... but... no... you'd be shocked..." Plant man went.

Jericho glares hard.

"Well we'll be going now... And Chris... do be careful."

"NO, YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE EXCEPT THE SCRAP HEAP!"

Plant man smirked.

"But not today... see ya."

And with that they were gone.

Song ends.

Jericho closes his eyes.

Yukari soon runs to him.

"Chris..." She goes.

He sighs.

"Not now Yukari..." He goes.

She looks down.

He then glances at her.

Then put his hand on her hat.

She looks up. He smiles.

She does the same.

Meanwhile.

"Well flashman fucked up." Went Mistress.

"At least I've gotten someone out there!" Bass said.

They lock eyes both glaring hard.

Green snaps her fingers. They look at her.

"Enough you 2, we have more important business." She said.

They both nod.

Green walks past the 2 and look out a window.

"Besides, one battle at the start can't really decided a war."

She turns around.

"It's coming." She said.

They blinked.

"What?" Goes Mistress.

"The tide... it's coming..." Green starts to laugh.

Jericho and Yukari were standing above a cliff. They looked out the scenery.

Jericho would have liked to enjoy the peace and quiet they had for a bit, but the thought of the navi's he once called friends...

'How many?' He thinks.

Soon he feels a tug. He looks at Yukari.

"What's wrong Jericho?"

He blinks, then smiles.

"Nothing Yukari." He said.

She makes a face of pride.

"Cause if it's about those bots, we can handle them, no matter what."

He blinks.

He places his hand on her head.

"Mind helping me out in my warehouse Yukari?" He asks.

She smiles brightly then nods.

They soon leave.

Akira walked through the forest, a huge grin on her face.

"This will shake them up." She goes.

She stops walking.

"If not..." She bawls up her fist.

She soon goes wide eyed.

It's Demarey. He's sitting alone behind a tree.

She smirks.

She starts to forget her mission and draws her blade... till someone appears. It's Green.

"Demarey." She goes.

He looks up.

Green smiles, she sits next to him.

Akira makes sure that she keeps herself hidden.

Silence fills the air.

"You worried you may lose her aren't you?" Green said.

Akira blinked.

Demarey sighed.

"I've been back for a few days... I'm hearing things... things I don't like... it worries me."

Green smirked.

"Those children have no idea the power you have... if they were smart they would not mess with you." She said.

Demarey looks at her.

Green smiles.

"Did I ever tell you the tragedy of Marina?" Green went.

Demarey blinked.

"Marina?"

Green smirks. "I see... I haven't..."

She claps her hands together.

"Marina was a prototype before you and Kariff were... basically she was able to get the hearts of many, she was beautiful no doubt... but there was one she could never win." Green looked at him.

"Alex Mercer."

Demarey blinked.

"Alex?" He goes.

She nodded.

"Anyway, she wanted him to love her so bad, she came to me... which was a dumb move."

"Why?"

Green smirks.

"Once I told her me and his history... She tried to kill me for him... but she was the one who got killed... by Mercer... and me."

Demarey goes wide eyed.

"Hmph... Ironic... the man she tried to win over killed her along with the girl... who also was in love with him..." Green blushes.

Demarey was silent... He didn't know what to say.

"You... were.. in love with Alex..." He went.

She nods.

"And I still am... anyway Demarey the point is... Marina had made the mistake of letting an opposition know a vital detail of herself... Mercer realized her feelings and was shocked... but Marina tried to rush things... soon she went insane... so we took her down..."

They look at one another.

"Demarey... if you want to keep your Kokoa... you must be opened and take your time... if not... everything will fall apart..."

Green stands up.

"Speaking of love... I tried to write a song... but it went the wrong way... and became quite the break up type..."

Demarey looks at her as he stands up.

"Mother." He said.

She turns.

"Why are you doing this... if you're our enemy... this just proves your not as bad as we once thought." He went.

Green smiles.

"It's too late for me... besides... I like talking to you... you're different." She said,

Demarey blinked. Akira blinked.

"Different How?" He asked.

 **STARTS PLAYING: Sigma stage select Megaman X Ost**

Green chuckled.

Akira shook her head at Moher's word.

'How is he different from the rest of those bastards.'

"Demarey... you're not like the others, you tend to use words instead of actions because of the chance that a more serious consequence may happen... but sometimes actions speak louder than words... you are the 1st to realize this fact."

Demarey blinked again.

"Thanks... I guess."

Green then put a hand on his shoulder.

"Those fools should respect you and everything you have... if not... Kill them.. kill them all." She said.

Demarey stepped back.

"I WON'T DO THAT?!" He goes. Green smiles.

"But you won't deny that you'd do something about it now would you?" She goes.

Demarey stared at her.

"Well... you don't have to kill them,... maybe make an example." She said.

Demarey looked down.

"Green..." He tries to speak.

She places a hand on his shoulder.

"You've done... SOO much... yet.. you haven't done anything for yourself... except... Kokoa..."

She and him lock eyes.

"Your mother did her best... disciplined to the fullest..."

Demarey was silent.

Green chuckled.

"Remember... it's not over... you will make a choice..."

"A choice... what choice..."

Green smiled.

"For her and the prototypes... her training isn't finished yet." Green turned.

"It's coming." She walks away.

'This should work.' She thinks.

Demarey looked down.

'What...' He thinks.

Akira didn't even know what to think.

She leaves.

'The fuck was that..?' She goes.

"No matter... I still have a mission." She says.

Song ends

Ruby sat on her and Punks bed... She had a worried look on her face.

"It's showing." She goes to herself.

* * *

 **RIGHT I'M OUT OF IDEAS FOR THIS EPISODE SO THAT'S THE END OF EPISODE 27 OF AWESOMENESS COMES TO YOKAI ACADEMY I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR WATCHING NOW OR SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE NOW THE LAST EPISODE IS NOW A TIME FILL CHAPTER.. AND WE GOT A BIT BEFORE WE GET BACK TO THE ANIME PART... OH AND I WAS GONNA END THIS AT WRESTLEMANIA 29 BUT I THOUGHT... ONE MORE YEAR COULDN'T HURT... OH AND THE PROTOTYPE FLASHBACKS ARE SPOILERS TO MY PROTOTYPE FANFIC... WHICH ISN'T DONE... BUT WHATEVER... ANYWAY I KNOW EDGE AND CHRISTIAN AINT GETTING A LOT OF FACE TIME... WHEN WE HIT THE RAW 1000 THEY WILL HAVE MORE IN THEIR STORY... BESIDES EVERYONE GOTTA GET A TASTE OF THE LIME LIGHT... SO I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF AWESOMENESS COMES TO YOKAIO ACADEMY... BUT UNTIL THEN... UNTIL THEN... I GOT THE IDEA FOR THE NEXT ONE READY.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: SUPERDRIVE (GRAVITATION THEME)**


	39. Awesomeness gets a snake

**OH MY... I HATE FIFA I'M NOT EVEN JOKING ANYMORE... FUCK THIS GAME, HEY YOU CUNTS ITS DE12NOW I'M NOT IN A HAPPY MOOD, EA CAN GO FUCK THEMSELVES, I'M SICK OF ALL THEIR SHIT, I CAN'T KEEP MYSELF FROM EXPLODING WITH RAGE I HATE FIFA 18 I THOUGHT IT WAS BETTER THAN 17 BUT I WAS FUCKING WRONG, ANYWAY THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY. I NEED TO GET MY RAGE OUT SO I CAN MOVE ON FOR FUCKS SAKES... ANYWAY I HAD SOMETHING TO SAY BUT I FORGOT IT IN MY RAGE SO IF I REMEMBER IT I'LL SAY IT AT THE END, SO LETS START THIS.**

 **STARTS PLAYNG: OVERDRIVE BY HITOMI HARADA**

 **EPISODE 28: Awesomeness gets a snake**

* * *

Edge and Christian stood and watched their class play in the gym.

Christian looked at edge. He had a look on his face.

"What's up man?" Christian said.

Edge blinked.

"Nothing." he went.

"I know that look..." Christian went. Edge sighed. He pointed at Demarey.

Christian blinked. The lad wasn't playing with the others. He leaned against a wall.

"Okay... that's a bit off." Christian said.

Edge nodded.

Punk stood on the roof. Looking out over the scene.

He sighs.

"What is it Dante?" He goes and turns to see the man.

"Oh just wanted to see ya..."

Punk just looked at him.

"Fine... I saw something odd in the forest... might not be a big deal... but..."

"But what?"

"Well I find it odd that it was so cold..."

Punk blinked.

"What was so cold?"

"The forest... Punk I think we got a problem."

Punk rolled his eyes.

"Its probably Mizore."

Dante shook his head.

"Alright if that's what you want to believe."

Punk sighed.

"Come on then."

Dante smiled, they were off.

Ruby blinked.

"How is it... this cold..." Ruby went outside and started to walk around the cold forest.

"What is going on?" She goes.

Punk and Dante gets into the forest.

"What the hell... how is it this cold?" Punk went.

Dante placed a hand on his chin.

Punk looked around.

He soon goes wide eyed.

He starts running.

"Hey WAIT UP!" Dante shouts trying to catch up with Punk.

Punk was running fast... he soon saw his home.

"RUBY!" He goes as he runs inside.

Dante sees him run in and stands out and waits.

Soon Punk comes out.

"She's not there."

Dante sighed.

"Come on then." Dante said.

They were off.

Ruby didn't like this at all.

"I need to get back." She goes.

She turns around and runs.

Punk looks around in worry. Dante sighs.

"Calm down Punk." He said.

Punk looks back at him.

"Dante."

Dante hears his emotion in his voice.

Then.

A sound was heard.

The 2 blinked.

"What was that?" Punk went.

The 2 of them soon see... 4 girls... 2 were red and 2 were blue.

"What the... wait.." Punk said.

Ruby was feeling the cold... but once she hit a clearing she was ignoring the feeling.

She saw Punk and Dante... in front of 4 girls.

"PHIL!" She shouted.

Punk turned around.

"Ruby." He said with a smile.

She glares at him.

He blinks then realized.

"I can explain." He goes.

Ruby crossed her arms.

"WELL?!" She went.

"Uh... well... they just happened to pop up out of nowhere."

Ruby wasn't convinced, even though it's the truth.

"Ruby... Wait... Ruby.." He goes. She blinks.

Dante blinked at him. He looked at the girls... soon it clicks. Some teeth can be seen.

"RUBY MOVE!"

Soon she hears a sound and turns.

She goes wide eyed as a big frog like beast with red eyes jump at her with it's mouth open, ready to eat her.

Punk pushed her out the way, and soon jumped over the beast, he soon brings out a blade and stabs it in its head.

It screams.

Dante blinks, he then jumps high over another frog beast with blue eyes.

Ruby looked and saw 2 twin like frog beasts.

Dante and Punk readied their swords.

"RUBY GET OUT OF HERE!" Punk shouts.

Ruby blinks.

She got worried.

"Phil..." She goes.

"I'll be fine... NOW GO!" He shouts.

She nods and runs.

Dante looks at Punk.

"Ready to kill these 2 again?" Dante said.

Punk smirks.

They soon charge after the 2 demons.

Ruby was running as fast as she could. She wanted to help him but chose against it...

"Punk.. please be okay." She went.

She soon stopped running.

She looked around the cold air... it's gone...

"Maybe it was those... demons who cause this..." She went.

She was about to move until a strange movement caught her eye.

She blinked.

"Who's there..." She went.

Punk and Dante were cleaning up shop easily.

The blue eyed frog Bael was getting wrecked by Dante while Punk handled Dagon.

Punk dodge everything that Dagon had to offer. Dagon was laughing, he thought he had him on the run.

"Come on is that all you weaklings." Dagon went. He was sure Bael was dominating.

Punk smirked.

"You sure about that." Punk said.

Dagon blinked. He looked at Bael at the right time.

"GAAAAA!"

Dante had cut off his rusalkas. Bael was screaming. Dante smirked a driven his blade through his body.

Dagon went silent.

"NO, HOW CAN THIS BE!"

Punk smirked.

"YO!" He shouted.

Dagon looked up. And Soon Punk drove his sword through his body.

Dagon laid down dead.

Punk and Dante looked at their handy work.

Dante had a smile. Punk was still looking on high alert. Soon the air became warm.

"Yo Phil... you okay?" Went Dante. Punk sighed.

"That was too easy." He said. Dante blinked.

Dante took a minute...

"You're right... something's up..." Dante went.

Then.

"AAAAAAAAAHH!" A scream was heard.

Punk's blood left his face.

He ran fast.

"Hey wait up." Dante went.

Her clothes were a mess. She was breathing heavy.

"HAHAHA." Went the beast in front of her.

The demon was a serpent like she viper.

She laughed as she moved slowly towards Ruby. She gripped her staff.

"Punk... someone..." She went as she closed her

The she viper was ready to strike. She went for it.

Ruby felt something quickly grab her.

She thought she got eaten but soon opened her eyes. She was in the arms... of her lover.

Punk glared at the demon.

"Echidna..." He went.

She grit her teeth at the new arrival.

"Oh the bastard I forgot about you." She went.

Ruby increased her grip on Punk. He looked at her.

"Ruby." He went. She starts to show tears.

He lets her go.

"Don't worry... i'll make her pay." He says with a smile.

He faces Echidna.

 **Starts playing: Time to make history Persona 4 golden**

Punk readied his sword.

"You're gonna pay for harming my fiancé." Punk said.

Echidna laughed and rushed him.

He jumped over her whole body.

She quickly twisted around and rushed.

Punk saw her coming and jumped on her.

He started to slice on her. She tries to get him off by any means.

She starts crashing into the surrounding.

Punk laughs at her attempts to shake him off.

He soon just jumps.

She quickly turns around.

He smiles.

"You little cunt." She said.

He rolls his eyes.

"Come on woman!" He shouts.

She glares hard at him... but soon starts to laugh.

Punk blinks.

He looks around. He sees... her eggs laying around.

He grits his teeth. She laughs hard.

"Soon my children will wake..." She went.

Punk looked nervous.. he can handle them.. and her but it's ruby she's worried about.

Echidna soon blinks.

"What the hell?!" She went. Punk blinked.

"Why haven't they hatched yet?!" She went.

Soon... boom! They all explode.

"WHAT!" She goes.

Punk blinks.

"HOW?!" She goes.

She then hears a chuckle. She looks at Ruby.

"YOU!"

Ruby goes wide eyed.

"SHIT!" Goes Punk.

Echidna tries to go after her, but gets a hard kick by Punk.

He takes a quick breath.

He looks at Ruby.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"I used a spell."She said.

He blinked.

"What...How did you..?" He went.

She smiled.

He does as well.

But soon.

His smile leaves as he sees a shadow.

"Punk?" Ruby goes.

His eyes go wide.

"RUBY!"

She blinks.

Soon she turns and sees Echinda. The blood leaves her face.

Punk soon moves Ruby out the way, and Echidna encloses him in her mouth.

"PHIL!" She went.

The serpent face of Echinda glares at Ruby. Her face showing nervousness... but soon.

The serpent starts shaking.

Ruby blinks.

"What the..." She goes.

Then a scream came from the serpent as it's mouth opened, Punk jumps out and dives in to drive his sword into Echinda.

She falls down.

Punk jumps off her and lands. He sighs.

 **Song ends**

"Phil..." Ruby goes. He turns around and is met with a hug.

"Well well someone's getting the idea." Went Dante. Punk and Ruby look at him.

"Punk, Ruby!" Went a voice.

They look to see Jericho with the others... minus Demarey and Kariff.

They soon stop and see Echidna's body.

They blink.

Punk just stands in silence. But he soon looks at Ruby who's eyes are closed.

"Ruby..." He goes. No answer.

"RUBY?!" He goes.

Meanwhile

Green glared at Mistress with deadly eyes, same for bass.

"YOU BOTH ARE STARTING TO PISS ME OFF, I EXPECTED THAT ONE OF YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING TO THEM NOW!" She went.

"Um didn't you say something about the start of a war or something?" Bass went.

"I know... but it's so EASY FOR THEM, I'M BEGINNING TO LOSE FAITH IN YOU 2!" She went.

They grit their teeth.

Elizabeth soon sighs.

"Whatever, it's coming anyway, and you 2... BETTER DO SOMETHING TO ENSURE THIS DON'T KEEP HAPPENING." She said.

The 2 nodded.

"Good... OUT!" She demanded.

The 2 quickly left.

Green leaned back and sighed.

"Alex..." She said to herself.

She closes her eyes.

Flashback

Their blades clash back and forth.

Heller and Dana were down on the ground.

Kariff was leaning against the wall, Demarey was getting back off the ground.

She smirked, she elbowed Alex in the face. She took the chance.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Flashback ends

Green opens her eyes.

"Akira better not mess up." She says to herself.

Ruby slowly opened her eyes. She gave a quick look around... she was in the infirmary.

"Ruby..." Goes a voice. Her eyes opened up more and she sees Punk.

"Hey there sleepyhead." He goes.

Ruby looks and sees the others.

She starts to shed tears again.

Punk blinked.

"What's wrong Ruby?"

She looks at him.

"Phil... i'm sorry."

"Why?" He asked.

She starts to sob.

"I'm... just always in your way... and I make you worry so much..." She said.

Punk chuckled.

"I don't care, I love you Ruby, as long as you're safe I don't mind, besides... you give me the will power to keep going." He said.

Ruby smiled, but soon it went away...

"Phil..." She went.

Punk smiled.

She placed her left hand on her stomach.

Punk caught the movement.

"Is your gut okay?" He asked.

She was silent.

"Ruby..." He went.

Everyone was looking at the 2 in silence.

"Phil..." She went.

They lock eyes.

"What is Ruby?" He asked.

She sighs.

"Phil... i'm pregnant." She said.

Everyone was silent.

Punk blinked.

"You're... pregnant..." He went.

She nods. He looks at her stomach. It's a bit big.

"Phil..." She went.

Punk was quiet.

Everyone was nervous.

"How long?" He asked.

"Over 2 months..." She said.

Punk went wide eyed... it's his.

"But wait... how is..."

She looks away.

He thought about it. Must have been a spell.

"Wait Ruby... how is it... I mean after..." He went.

"I've been using a spell to keep it safe... and I wanted it to be born sooner soon I..." She went silent.

"Ruby..." He grasped her hand.

"Phil... I..."

Punk kisses her.

She goes wide eyed and blushes.

He soon breaks it.

They lock eyes.

"Phil.."

"Ruby... this is great..." He went. She blinked.

"Phil?"

"I mean... I didn't think I would ever have a kid really...and yet I am..." Punk said with a smile.

"Phil..." She got tears in her eyes.

They soon hug.

Everyone smiled and left them be.

Edge and Christian were chuckling. Jericho looked at them.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Jericho asked.

"Isn't it obvious..." Edge said.

"Yeah... Punk's ... gonna be a dad... ha.." Christian went.

Jericho rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure you 2 are gonna be dad's soon as well." Jericho said.

Edge and Christian froze.

Then a arm was wrapped around them.

Christian saw Kurumu and Edge saw Mizore.

They blinked.

Kurumu and Mizore bat their eyes at their lover.

Edge and Christian blushed.

Jericho rolled his eyes. Then Yukari grabbed his arm as well.

He blinked. She smiled.

Moka and Tsukune sighed.

They look at each other. Both of them blushing.

"Tsukune."

"Moka."

"Tsukune."

"Moka."

The 2 soon kiss.

And right after they broke it.

CHUU!

"AAAAAAHH!" Tsukune screamed.

The others laughed.

Kariff was ahead of the group and saw everyone embrace one another.

He sighed.

"Kariff." Goes a voice.

He looks at Deshiko.

He smiles.

She then kisses his cheek.

He blushes.

He then kisses her. she kisses back.

Outside, Kokoa saw how close they all were. She sighed. She looked to her right... Demarey wasn't there.

"Demarey..." She went. "You said you were going no where..."

Nearby was Alex. He looked at Kokoa and shook his head.

"Demarey... what are you doing?" He went.

Demarey was under a tree in the forest. His eyes closes.

"I thought about what you said." He said a lot.

A woman came from behind the tree.

"And..." Went the woman.

Demarey stood up and laughed.

The woman blinked.

"I know your game green... I'm not gonna just go on a rampage just cause of some kids." He said.

Green laughed. Demarey blinked.

"You have no idea do you." She said. He looked at her.

"You love Kokoa, you'd do anything for her... and yet you won't stand your ground for her." She said.

Demarey blinked.

"What do you mean?"

Green smiled.

"While you were away... your woman.. your 'love' I see her with a boy... constantly..." She goes.

He goes wide eyed.

"What..."

Green smirked.

"Oh she actually didn't tell you... well I think the lad's name is Haiji Miyamato..." She went. Demarey's face went pale.

"Haiji... him.." He went.

* * *

 **RIGHT TIME TO END THIS SO I CAN MAKE THE NEXT ONE I'M SORRY FOR THIS ONE, BUT HEY AFTER THE NEXT ONE, WE'RE HALFWAY BACK TO THE ANIME'S STORYLINE MATE, SO YEAH... I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT HAIJI LOOKS LIKE BUT WHATEVER FOR THAT'S THE END OF EPISODE 28 OF AWESOMENESS COMES TO YOKAI ACADEMY I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR WATCHING NOW OR IN THE FUTURE... NOW I'M NOT ONE FOR CLIFFHANGERS.. BUT... I'LL BE SILENT FOR I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF AWESOMENESS COMES TO YOKAI ACADEMY BUT UNTIL THEN... UNTIL THEN... RIGHT BEFORE I FORGET I MAY HAVE THIS STORY END AT WRESTLEMANIA 3O AND I DO HAVE A SPIN OFF IN MY MIND THAT I'VE BEEN WAITING TO DO FOR SO LONG NOW... BUT IT CAN WAIT A BIT MORE... UH RIGHT SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT ONE..**

 **STARTS PLAYING: SUPER DRIVE (GRAVITATION THEME)**


	40. Awesomeness finds out a secret

**YOOOO ANOTHER EPISODE... I HAVE TO BE REAL... I AM THANKFUL FOR EVERYONE COMING TO CHECK OUT THIS STORY...NOW I AM READY, ARE YOU READY... I'M READY... LET'S DO THIS... AND IF I'M RIGHT WE'LL BE BACK ON THE ANIME TRAIL IN LESS THAN 10 EPISODES I'D SAY 5-7 EPISODES. SO LET'S GO... EDGE AND CHRISTIAN DON'T WORRY YOU'LL BE BACK IN THE LEAD SHORTLY.**

 **... AH IM SICK OH AND I DON'T OF COURSE OWN THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT MYSELF, MY FRIEND AND THE OCS... AND I DON'T OWN THE MUSIC OF COURSE...**

 **STARTS PLAYING: OVERDRIVE BY HITOMI HARADA**

 **EPISODE 29:AWESOMENESS FINDS OUT A SECRET**

* * *

Green blinked.

"So... you know him..." She went.

Denarey sighed.

"He's a friend of mine, we've been since I've came here." He said.

Green crossed her arms.

"Oh.. really." She went.

Demarey nodded. Green rolled her eyes. He then place a finger on his chin.

"And not too long after he and Kokoa gotten to know one another as well."

"Oh." Went Green.

"Now that I think about it... they are well... close..." He went.

A little shine of hope entered green. This is the moment.

'Don't screw up now.' She thought.

"How close..." She went.

Demarey blinked.

"Well... before I went away for that month.. me and him would have some training sessions ... but they never last long because I start to get a bit aggressive."

Green nodded. Demarey soon noticed a look on her face.

"Green."

She smiled.

"What are you playing at?" He said. She blinked.

"What do you mean..." She said.

Demarey glares at her.

"Why are you been so nice to me of all of us... TELL ME!?"

Green chuckled and laughed.

"Demarey... can't you see...i'm doing you a favor." She said.

He raised an eyebrow.

"A favor how?" He said.

She smirked.

Kokoa walked through the forest. She was bored and didn't have anything to do.

Course when she was bored... Demarey was there...

She crossed her arms as she walked.

"Wee wee wee." Went Kou.

Kokoa sighed.

"What's with you face Kokoa?" He went.

She looked at him. She didn't say anything.

"Come on Kokoa... is it Demarey?" He asked.

She grabbed him.

"WEEE AAAARG!"

She soon blinked and let him go.

"Geez ya don't have to be so rough."

Kokoa just sighed.

"He's hiding something..." She went.

"Such a smart girl you are." Went a voice.

Kokoa blinked. She looked and saw... Akira standing on a tree branch.

"GRRR... WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE." Kokoa went as she readied her protoblade.

Akira just smirked and jumped off the tree.

Kokoa kept of eyes on the girl.

"So... I see someone's ready to battle." Akira said. She got her protoblade ready. Kou chose to stay out the way.

Kokoa rushed her quickly.

Their blades clash.

"So, how the idiot that's your boyfriend?" Laughed Akira.

"Don't call him an idiot!" Kokoa shouted. She broke off her, and tried a slash. Akira jumped over her.

Kokoa quickly turned around.

"Think cause you're a prototype things will be different." Akira said.

"I don't think... I KNOW!"

Edge and Christian were walking a path, Mizore and Kurumu with them.

Christian gave a quick look at Edge.

Edge blinked. Then nodded.

The 2 stopped walking and faced their significant other.

"Mizore."

"Kurumu."

The 2 girls smiled at their lover.

They take a breath.

"You wanna come with me to the 1000th episode of Raw." They said to their lover.

They were silent.

"Uhhhh..." Edge and Christian said.

The girls then kiss their lover on the lips.

The 2 blush. Then are hugged.

"I'd take it as a yes." Edge and Christian said. The girls nodded.

Kokoa kept slashing at Akira. Akira was being defensive.

The blades clash.

"Is that all?" Akira went.

Kokoa got madder.

She kneed her in the gut, switched to her muscle mass and gave her an upper cut.

Akira was knocked off her feet, but rolled back up.

"Impressive, but you're still no match for me."

Kokoa just grit her teeth.

Alex and the other prototypes were running.

"Are you sure?" Went Dana. Alex nodded.

"If Akira is really there, how can we be sure the others aren't far behind?" Went James.

"Rather leave Kokoa there to face her and of possible the others?" Went Alex.

They all went silent.

Demarey watched green as she walked back and forth. His patience dying.

"Right I've had it what's going on?!" He went. Green flashed a grin.

Demarey glared at her.

Then...

"FUCK!" He turns and starts running.

Kokoa and Akira continue to battle back and forth.

They break off. Kokoa has a smirk.

"Well well, seems ya have gotten stronger... but... I wonder..." Went Akira. Kokoa raised an eyebrow.

Akira looked at her spot, she was on top of a little hill.

"How well do you know Demarey?" She said. Kokoa blinked.

"What does that have to do with any of this?" She demanded.

Akira blinks and starts laughing.

Edge and Christian's walk came to a halt. They saw Tsukune and Moka, looking at something.

"Hey Tsukune, Moka." Edge said.

They looked at them.

"What's going on?" Asked Christian.

The 2 looked at each other and pointed at the scene in front of them.

Edge and Christian saw Kokoa... and Akira.

"What the hell is she doing with Kokoa?" Edge said.

"I heard Akira talking about Demarey during their fight." Tsukune said.

Edge and Christian raised an eyebrow. Kurumu and Mizore just blinked.

Near by Jericho was running, Yukari was behind him.

"Wait Chris." She went.

Jericho had to rush, once he caught glimpse of Akira nearby Kokoa, his feelings kicked in for his old student.

Soon he stopped. Yukari blinked.

"Jericho.." She went.

He put up his hand and pointed. She looked and saw Kokoa and Akira.

"What is she doing here?" Yukari went.

"I don't know." Jericho went.

Alex and the other prototypes arrived. They weren't in the clearing, but nearby.

"Shit..." He went.

The others grit their teeth.

Everyone looked as the 2 began to talk...

Kokoa glared hard at Akira.

"What makes you think I don't know my own boyfriend." She said.

Akira rolled her eyes.

"I can feel your worry, you're scared... I mean maybe I would be...if my boyfriend disappeared for a month with barely any trace." She said.

Kokoa grit her teeth.

"Tell me..." Akira went. Kokoa blinked.

"Tell me what you know... about him..." Akira went.

Kokoa went wide eyed.

Akira placed her hands on her hips.

"Well i'm waiting?" She said.

Kokoa looked at the girl... what could she say... she knew some stuff of him, but it's not really personal...

Akira chuckled.

"I see... he hasn't told you a damn thing about himself has he?" Akira went.

"SHUT UP!" Kokoa went.

Akira started to laugh.

"Oh my... let me tell you something girl... I know the boy... heck I know him more than his best friend does." She went.

Kariff blinked.

"What?"

Kokoa shook her head.

"No, there's no way YOU could know more than Kariff." She said.

Akira laughed.

"Oh..." She went.

Demarey was coming to a clearing, he saw them.

"Shit!" He went.

He was close, so close.

Akira saw him from the corner of her eye,

'Perfect.' She thought.

"Well.." She paused.

Kokoa stared at her.

Demarey was now in the opening.

He soon stopped running and went wide eyed.

'Shit.' He thought.

"Did he tell you he's... Bisexual?" Akira went with a smug look.

.

.

.

.

Silence.

"What..." Went Kokoa. Everyone else except Alex, Dana and James blinked.

Akira smiled. She then looked past Kokoa. Kokoa saw her shift, and turned around.

There he stood.

Shock on his face.

"No..." She went.

The others soon saw him.

"Well, that really did it... I thought the fact that he's a psychotic murderer would take the cake." Akira said.

Kokoa looked back at her.

"WHAT?!"

"Oh come on don't be surprised...well considering the fact that he doesn't tell you anything... I guess there's another reason why you 2 are together." She said.

Demarey grit his teeth.

"AKIRA!" He went.

"Come on be honest, the only reason you decided to even be with her is because you felt sorry for her went Mother nearly killed her, you also did the same thing for her sister, and in the end abandoned her for a month, and that ring I see is plain bullshit." Akira said.

Demarey got angry.

A sob was heard.

Demarey looked at Kokoa.

"Kokoa..." He went.

She soon started to run away.

"Wait Kokoa." He said.

Akira laughed.

Demarey looked at her.

"YOU BITCH!" He shouts.

"Yeah yeah I don't give a fuck." Akira soon opened her wings.

Demarey soon started to chase after Kokoa.

Akira laughed out loud.

Alex got his protoblade ready.

"AKIRA!" He went.

Akira saw him coming and quickly flew away.

Alex grit his teeth.

Demarey had to find her. He had to.

'Kokoa.' He thought.

Kokoa was sitting on a bench at the school. Tears falling down her face.

"What else is he hiding... is what she said true..." She went to herself.

"Hey Kokoa." Went a voice. She looked up and saw Haiji.

He had a smile on his face, but it went away as he saw tears.

"May I?" He asked. She moved over. He sat down.

"What's on your mind?" He asked.

"It's... Demarey..." She said. He blinked.

"Demarey... I haven't heard from him in a few days... what happened... did you too fight?" He asked. She shook her head.

"It's... I just... he's so secretive... it's like he won't let me in on himself." She said.

Haiji place a hand on his chin.

"Maybe he's just scared." He said.

Kokoa stood up.

"Scared..." She went.

Haiji stood.

"Yeah... Kokoa... i'm not Kariff so... maybe he's just waiting for the right time to open... everything is gonna be fine." Haiji said.

Soon her tears stop falling.

She smile.

"You're right... thanks Haiji." She said. He smiles.

"Sure thing." He said.

Kokoa and Him then shared an embrace.

Demarey was arrive at the school.

"I think that's her..." He went.

"Are you sure you can do it Mother?" Asked Akira. She and Green were walking in the forest.

"He'll come to us... this is the moment we've been waiting for." She said.

Demarey's eyes sparkled as he saw her. He was about to call out to her but soon saw Haiji. He stopped running.

"What are they...NO!" He went.

He soon saw them hug... but then.

His vision started to change...

"Wait..." He goes. He sees them looking in each others eyes.

"NO NO!" Tears start falling down.

He couldn't bear to see it... their faces got closer.

Then a crack could be heard.

Demarey ran away.

Kokoa and Haiji broke their hug.

"Right... so ya gonna go find him?" He said. She nodded.

"Right I've got some studying to do... so see ya." Haiji said as he walked off.

Kokoa looked at where she came from.

"Demarey." She said. She started to run.

"RIGHT SO YOU ALL KNOW NOW!" Alex shouted to everyone who just heard a special secret of his student.

Everyone was silent.

"Alex calm down." Dana said.

He looked at his sister.

He sighs.

"What you heard is true, he is bi, but everything else is a lie..." Alex said.

"How can we trust your word?" Moka said.

Alex glared at her.

"If it was true... Demarey would have died long ago." He said.

Everyone was shocked back into silence.

"Kariff." Alex looked at the boy.

"I know you 2 are close... and I know he didn't tell you... he was scared..." He said.

"Scared?" Kariff went.

"He didn't want to lose a friend like you, he told me...you are a brother to him... he didn't want this to destroy that..." Alex said.

Kariff shrugged.

"I don't mind that he's bi..." He went.

Alex blinked.

"Really." He said.

"It doesn't change who he is really, besides he's with Kokoa, and he loves her... no matter what Akira says."

Alex smiled. Kariff really is a good friend.

"I had a feeling there was something wrong." Edge said. Alex looked at him.

"What?"

"He's been more distant than before...I think he's got something on his shoulders."

Alex thought about it. Demarey has been more away from them.

"You're right."

Demarey sat under a tree and cried his eyes out. He couldn't take it... the heart break...

"WHY... WHY ME!" He went.

As he continued to cry, a presence stood above him.

"I told you." Went a voice.

He looked up. It was green. And Akira.

He grit his teeth.

"YOU'VE, YOU'VE TURNED HER AGAINST ME!" He screams.

"I didn't expect those lies to affect her in a way...besides you done this to yourself." Akira went in her defense. The tears kept pouring down his face.

"WHY ARE YOU BOTHERING ME, LET ME SUFFER IN PEACE." He says.

Green smiles.

"Because... we're gonna help you get vengeance." She said.

Demarey blinks.

"You can make that boy pay and make those monsters know who is the strongest of them all." She said. She extends a hand.

"But, you'll need our help..."

Demarey looks at her hand, and her.

He sighs. His pain was too great to ignore and let go.

"Fine... i'll take your offer, i'll do... whatever you need me to do to ensure my revenge..."

He grabs her, she pulls him up.

"Excellent... we have much to discuss." They start walking away.

Kokoa looked around wherever she could Demarey was no where to be found.

There was one other place.

The base.

Demarey sat at his chair in the circle. His robe on.

'One week... and I can rain down vengeance.'

Green gave him what he needed, she showed him their base, he learned what he needed and got a helping hand in the process.

"She really isn't like what Alex told us." he said to himself.

His thoughts kept thinking about her... Kokoa.

Tears went down his face.

"Demarey." Went a voice.

He looked and saw Kokoa.

"Oh..." He went. She quickly ran and stood in front of him.

He looked back at her.

"What..."

She hugs him.

He blinks.

She then kisses him.

After a moment she stops.

"I love you." She says.

He blinks.

"I thought you..."

"You may be bi but you're with me and I know you love me... you're not a murderer..." She sat in her chair next to him.

"Then why did you..."

"It's... I want to know you... and you won't let me in..." She says. Demarey goes along with it.

"I'm sorry... it's just... i'm too worried about losing you." He says.

"But what if I lose you?!" She says. He looks at her.

"Demarey... just tell me... please don't keep anything from me..." She pleads.

Demarey sighs.

"Well... the 1st lightsaber I made wasn't blue... it was white.. the blade I mean." He says. She blinks.

"Only I can have access to it, no one can get to it." He says.

Kokoa looks at her love.

"Well Kokoa..."

She grabs his hand.

He looks at her.

"Thanks." She said with a smile.

Demarey nodded.

"Think you should get back to the dorms..." He said.

She blinked.

"Don't worry, i'll be open from now on." He says. She smiles. She kisses him one more time.

"You'll be coming soon right?" She asks. He nods.

She waves at him as she leaves the base.

Demarey waits and stood stands up. He looks around and heads outside.

He stands on top of the building and looks over the area. They will suffer the ultimate pain.

The next day

It was 4th period

Edge and Christian finished roll call. Everyone was playing basketball.

Course, there was one person missing.

Edge had a look of concern on his face.

Christian looked at him.

"Demarey.." Christian went.

Edge nodded.

"He'll turn up i'm sure." Christian said. Edge looked at his mate. He smiled.

'I hope.' Edge thought.

The day after

Kariff sat in his dorm room studying... course he kind of didn't but whatever.

He looked to his friend side.

'Maybe he's at the base.' Kariff thought.

Alex, Dana and James exited the base.

"Right... he's not there." Alex said with a sigh.

He looks up.

'Where are you Demarey.'

The day after that

"He wasn't at the base." Kariff went. Alex shook his head.

Kariff looked down in worry.

'Damn it Josh what did you do.' Kariff thought as they headed for the cafeteria.

Kokoa sat outside and looked up. Tears in her eyes.

"Where have you gone?" She said.

"So you guys haven't seen him as well?" Edge asked.

Alex shook his head,

Everyone had looks of worry on.

Tsukune then looks up.

"Maybe we can ask Gin if he caught any sights of him."

Then on cue.

"Nope." Went the werewolf.

Everyone looked at him.

"I just overheard you guys... sorry didn't see him at all." Gin said.

Everyone sighs.

"And Punk told me Dante didn't find anything as well." Jericho said.

Everyone started to think... where could he be.

The day after

It's been 4 days since Demarey's disappearance. No one had seen him since last week.

Kariff is sitting on his bed. A knock was heard.

He opens it.

It's Edge and Christian.

"Ah, Edge, Christian..." He went.

"Hey Kariff." Edge went.

"Come in..." He went.

The 2 nodded and sat at a desk.

They look around and see the lots of posters and games everywhere. The 2 smiles as they see an edge and Christian poster on each one's side.

Edge then sees a shirt with the number 42 on it.

He motions Christian to look.

Christian and Edge then look at Kariff.

"Say Kariff..." Edge went. Kariff looks at them.

"Mind us asking about that." Edge points to the shirt.

Kariff blinks.

"I think it's better for Demarey to answer that." He says.

The 2 blink.

"Well it is his."

The next day..

Kokoa was in Kariff and Demarey's room. She was standing on his side looking at everything he had out.

She soon sees something on his desk.

She looks and it's a cd...

She blinks.

It reads... One thing, Never gonna give you up, and many others on it.

She looks at Kariff.

"Hey Kariff..." She said. He looks at her.

"What's this?" She said.

"Oh a collections of Songs that Demarey thinks of whenever he's with you." He said.

"What."

"All those songs... cover his feelings for you and well... i'm not gonna go into it much further." Kariff said.

Kokoa looked at the disc. A tear fell from her face.

"Demarey..." She went.

The next day

Alex was in the hive mind. He had to find the boy, sure he can take care of himself... but there must be something.

"Come on Demarey." He went.

Alex went for an hour before deciding to take a break, he'll stay up if he has too.

Then.

His eyes widen.

"There you are!" He went.

The next day

A week has passed, everyone was in lunch all quiet.

"I think I found something." Alex said as he entered the room.

The newspaper club looked and stood up fast.

"Really?" They went.

"It's not much but I sensed something not too far from here... I think it was Demarey." Alex said.

"Well great, what are ya waiting for?!" Edge went.

Alex put up his hands.

"I'm not too sure... i'll tell you all after school." Alex said. Everyone nodded with a smile.

Nearby someone was shedding tears of Joy.

"Demarey..." Went Kokoa.

It was now after school.

The newspaper club stood outside the school, waiting for the prototypes.

They didn't wait long.

"Right... I found hopefully him" Alex said.

They blinked.

"What do you mean by that?" Christian went.

"It could be him, it may not... we're gonna have to be careful." Alex said.

"But you said."

"Someone may have found him and are using him as bait..."

They were silent.

Edge clenched his fist.

"WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!?" Edge said with energy.

The prototypes looked at him.

"Let's go find our friend." Christian said.

Everyone nodded and followed Alex. But... it was a distraction.

"It's time Demarey." Said Green.

They were in a building.

Demarey stood and turned to face her.

"They will fucking pay." He says. He's wearing the female school outfit and a dark robe with a hood over his head.

Green smiles.

Then the arrival of a navi made her smile wide.

"Everything is going perfectly, they are heading to the location now." said the navi.

"Excellent King."

Green snaps her fingers, everyone assembles, Basses navi, Mistress's demons, and those under Green's rule.

She faces them.

"Right so, you all know what to do?" She asked. They nodded. She looks over to mistress. She nods. She checks bass. He nods. She looks at Pariah and Akira. They nod. She knows Demarey is ready.

"This is it." Green said.

"Pariah, Akira you're with me, we're gonna hold off Alex and the others, Bass and Mistress you are to split the 2 groups, and sent them back to the school. Navi's, demons, and my children, you are to follow Demarey's orders no matter what... if you are to be sacrificed, we will resurrect you." Green says with a smile.

They all cheer.

Green starts to laugh.

They nodded.

"Well, it's time to play the game."

They arrived at the location. Everyone blinked as they looked around.

"What... I thought..." Went Alex. Everyone looked at him.

Then a laugh.

"Well Well." Went a voice. They looked and saw Green, then Pariah and Akira. Kokoa grit her teeth.

"WHERE'S MY DEMAREY!" She went. They blinked.

"What..." They faked.

"You heard her." Went Deshiko. She got her claws out.

Green chuckled.

"Oh come on is that really how a new member of our family should act?" Green went.

"SHUT UP!" Alex said.

The newspaper club looked on at the scene in front of them. Then.

"Hello." Went a voice. They all turned and saw Bass.

Jericho grit his teeth.

He quickly turned into his navi suit.

Bass smirked.

Then everyone blinked.

A new face has appeared.

"Hello there." Went the person.

Then.

"MISTRESS!" Went a voice. Everyone saw Dante running, along with Punk and Ruby.

Everyone glared that the 2 except the prototypes.

The 2 smirked, then started to head away from them.

They all blink.

The prototypes take a quick glance to see what's going on behind them... they spot the 2 leaving arrivals, and soon the newspaper club starts to chase them.

"Guys!" Went Alex. He and the others put their focus on Green, Pariah and Akira.

But they didn't know... everything was about to come crashing down.

 **STARTS PLAYING: SIGMA STAGE 1 MEGAMAN X OST**

The students were just heading out at this time. At the entrance came a lad in a dark robe. Behind him were groups of Navi's, some demons and hunters.

"Spread out." He said.

They did.

"Remember, no one dies, we need to take them prisoner." He continued to walk forward.

Soon he saw someone... he really hoped to run into.

Haiji Miyamato.

Haiji was speaking to a girl, then he saw something from the corner of his eye.

He turns.

He sees him.

"Hold on a minute please." He asks the girl. She nods.

"Demarey." He shouts.

Demarey looks at the boy with an emotionless face.

Haiji runs over to him.

"Where have you been, what happened to you, the whole school thought you had vanished..." He said.

Demarey was silent.

Haiji blinked.

"Hey... Demarey."

Demarey grabbed a hilt from his side with his right.

Haiji raised an eyebrow.

"What's with the get up... Uhhh." Haiji went.

He looked at Demarey's face. It looked serious and full of anger.

"De...mar..ey."

Then he activated his lightsaber, and a flash of blue came out.

Haiji jumped back.

Then came screams.

 **Song ends**

* * *

 **RIGHT ME SPOTLIGHT IS ENDING, ABOUT 2 MORE EPISODES AND MAYBE AN EXTRA AND EDGE AND CHRISTIAN HAVE THE FLOOR AGAIN, NOW I NEED AN ENEMY FOR EDGE AND CHRISTIAN... I'M THINKING KUYO AGAIN... BUT THAT WILL HAVE TO WAIT CAUSE I HAVE TO WRITE THE NEXT EPISODE SOON SO THAT'S THE END OF EPISODE 29 OF AWESOMENESS COMES TO YOKAI ACADEMY, I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR WATCHING NOW OR SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE AND I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF AWESOMENESS COMES TO YOKAI ACADEMY... WHICH MAY BE OUT ON FRIDAY THE 13TH BUT UNTIL THEN.. UNTIL THEN... I'M GONNA GET A REVIEW OF SORTS LIKE THIS IS THEIR STORY AND SHIT I KNOW... JUST GOTTA SHARE THE SPOT LIGHT. AND I'M THINKING OF A NEW THEME BUT NOT TO SURE... ALSO IF I CONTINUE THIS STORY PAST WRESTLEMANIA 29... WELL I'M NOT TOO SURE AS WHAT WILL HAPPEN... I HAVE IDEAS AFTER IT BUT LIKE SHOULD I DO IT AS A SEQUEL OR NOT... I HAVE NO CLUE... AND THAT IDEA I HAD STATED A FEW EPISODES AGO... WELL IT WAS GONNA BE A STORY FOCUSED ON ME... BUT ENOUGH LETS GET WORKING ON THE NEXT EPISODE.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: Super drive (Gravitation theme)**


	41. Awesomeness meets Sorrow

**This is it I CAN'T WAIT TO START THIS... NOW IF I TALK ABOUT ANYTHING RIGHT NOW IT WILL SPOIL THE END OF THIS EPISODE.. SO I THINK THIS WILL BE NEARLY 3000 WORDS SO... LET'S DO THIS.**

 **YEAH DON'T OWN SHIT, EXCEPT OCS AND THE PLOT...**

 **STARTS PLAYING: OVERDRIVE BY HITOMI HARADA**

 **EPISODE 30: AWESOMENESS MEETS SORROW**

* * *

Bass and Mistress moved quickly, they were approaching the school.

They looked back to make sure they were being followed.

They smiled. They were.

"Right, Flash tell him we're almost to the school." Bass said.

Flash had tied up the rest of the students in one of the rooms of the school when bass called.

"Understood." Flash said.

He looked to make sure they were secured.

"Why he doesn't want you dead is still a mystery to me." Flash said as he left.

"GAAAAH!" Went the voice of a boy tied up. It's Haiji.

He looked at the face of someone he once called his friend.

"Demarey... why..." He went.

Demarey had his face covered. He was in armored mode, and his mask looked liked the logo of a decepticon.

He was silent.

"Hey." Went Flashman. Demarey turned to face him.

"They're coming." Flash said.

"I'd take it Bass and Mistress." Demarey said.

Flash nodded.

"Good, everyone captive?" Demarey asked.

"All, except the headmaster..."

"Hmph, he won't be of any trouble."

Flash blinked.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive... now... tell the others to leave, i'll handle it from here."

Flash blinked.

"Really..."

"When bass and Mistress arrive, go link up with them, once I give the signal head back to the base... I will request help if needed."

"Understood..."

Flash then left.

Demarey looked back at Haiji.

"I wanna kill you so bad." Demarey said.

Haiji went wide eyed.

"But why... I thought we..."

Demarey smirked.

"Listen, i'm gonna leave you here for Kokoa... when she finds you... DON'T TELL HER IT'S ME, I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DO."

Haiji blinked then realized.

"So you did all this... all this.. because of Kokoa... you're insane for doing this Demarey."

"I am fucking insane karate kid."

Demarey kicked Haiji in his side.

He started to head for the roof.

Bass and Mistress were close, they saw the school just in front of them.

"WE'RE HERE." Bass went.

"Understood, right everyone let's move." Flash stated.

Soon everyone who attacked left.

The newspaper club saw Bass and Mistress stop moving.

"Hey!" Went Edge. "Deciding to face us like... oh..."

Everyone looked and saw the school, it was a mess, the upper floor was visible, there were holes in the roof, it looked like an abandon house.

Edge, Christian, Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu , Chris, Yukari, Mizore, Punk, Ruby and Dante had their mouths open in shock... what happened.

They looked and Bass and Mistress were gone.

"WHAT... WHERE DID THEY...GGRR!" Went Jericho.

The group soon looked around the entrance, shocked at the destruction...

"Look at all this." Went Tsukune.

"Who... who would do this..." Moka went.

"Someone with no heart." Punk said.

"But who could..." Edge looked and saw a figure covered in dark black armor on the roof.

"Hey!" Edge went. Everyone looked at him, they saw where his eyes were focus and soon looked. They saw the figure.

Demarey looked at his... friends? He didn't want them dead, but they must be dealt with.

"Are you the one behind this?!" Went Mizore.

Demarey just jumped and landed, facing them.

"Well!?" Went Kurumu.

There was silence.

Demarey then gave them the finger.

They blink.

Then gave them the bring it sign.

Mizore readied herself, and so did Kurumu, along with Punk, Jericho, Dante and Ruby.

Tsukune looked at Moka. She nodded.

He took off her rosary and out came inner moka.

"Well well, looks like someone's got a death wish." Moka went.

Demarey tilt his head to show he wasn't in the mood for this.

He turned around, and pointed to his butt. They blinked.

He dropped his head. He turned around. Gave them the slit throat and the finger.

"Oh I see." Moka activated her muscle mass.

"TIME TO LEARN YOUR PLACE." Moka shouted. They all charge at him.

Demarey shook his head, and put out his right. The next thing they knew, tentacles and many more came at them.

Green, Akira and Pariah smirked.

Alex, Dana, James, Kariff, Deshiko and Kokoa had their blades out.

"Oh my... I think it's time to go." Green said.

The prototypes blinked.

"Yeah... I think that school might be falling apart." Akira went.

Alex and the others blinked.

'What are they... wait.' Thought Alex.

"NO!" Alex went.

This was a distraction, they were attacking the school.

Alex, Dana, James, Kariff and Deshiko opened their wings and went flying.

Kokoa glared at the 3.

Green blinked.

"Aren't you gonna..."

Kokoa had tears.

Green looked at Akira.

"You... you assholes did something to Demarey didn't you... that's why we can't find him..." Kokoa said.

Green laughed.

"Oh you are a good observer... but... I believe you'll find your answers at the school."

Kokoa grit her teeth. She opened her wings and flew off.

Demarey was grounding and pounding Moka. Everyone was constricted by the tendrils that covered them.

Moka was weak, she couldn't believe it.

'How...' She went.

It was simple, when he fired his tentacles, everyone except Moka got caught, and the force was too much. But Moka didn't see him come at her fast enough to react, and was given a hard smash into the ground, he then slammed his foot onto her chest and proceed to pound her face in.

Demarey grabbed her by the shirt, he tossed her. She hit the ground with a thud.

He then sense them coming.

'This is where the fun begins.' He thinks.

He goes inside the school.

"Hey! Where... ya going?!" Went Edge.

Then 5 people landed and saw the school's condition.

"No..." Went Alex. They soon saw the others trapped.

"Guys don't worry we're get ya free." Alex said.

Kokoa soon lands and looks around. The school's a mess.

"What... how could..." She looked and saw the others... and then her sister.

"SIS!" She yelled as she ran to her sisters aid.

Moka got on one knee as Kokoa ran to her.

Moka smiled.

"Bout time..." Moka said.

"Who did this..." She went.

Alex looked at her. Then at Edge who he was helping.

"Well someone thought it was Halloween and was all covered in black." Edge said. He was freed.

The prototypes blinked.

Kokoa blinked, then saw a glimpse of something.. black from the corner of her eye. She looked.

The figure ran. She started to chase after it.

Alex and the others notice her running.

They wanted to follow but had to help the others.

Kokoa kept on this dark figure. She was gonna get whoever this was.

She grit her teeth.

They soon got to one of the holding areas. She saw multiple groups of students and staff all tied up.

'Who ever this isn't a killer, at least from the look of things.'

She saw it cut a corner. She did... but soon the person was gone.

She grit her teeth.

"Damn it." She went.

She cross her arms.

She then blinked as she saw something in the distance.

She ran. It wasn't long till she saw a person.

They were facing the other way. She turned them over. She went wide eyed.

"HAIJI!" She went.

He opened his eyes.

"Ha... Kokoa."

"What happened... who did this..."

"Ha... he told me not to tell you..." He went.

'So it's a he.' She thought.

"Haiji please, you got too..." She said.

Haiji couldn't tell her.. One, he'd die, 2 she may die from shock.. but then.

Kokoa felt a presence... on the roof.

"I think I know where they are..." She said.

"Ha... alright... be careful." He said. She nodded.

Kokoa thought it was strange whoever she felt. It has to be a prototype.

"It's a prototype who did this..." Alex said.

Everyone blinked.

"WHAT!"

"These tendrils are clearly from one..."

"So... any idea who?" Edge went.

"I don't know if Green had any others with her..." Alex went.

They all started to think... but they won't have too for long.

Demarey stood on the roof with his robe. Looking all around the school.

His vengeance complete... but... why does it hurt...

He sighs.

"YOU!" Went a voice.

Demarey knows... it's Kokoa.

"WHO ARE YOU, WHY DID YOU ATTACK THE ACADEMY?!" She demanded.

Demarey was glad Haiji didn't tell her, this would make her pay for betraying him.

Demarey soon removed his armor. He pulled back his hood.

Kokoa blinked at the sight of a familiar head of hair.

He turned.

Her face lost it's blood.

"No... this isn't real..." She went.

Demarey just looked at her.

"THIS CAN'T BE..." She went. "You're Akira posing as him."

Demarey sighed.

"No Kokoa... it's me, Demarey." He said.

Tears fell down her face.

"NO NO!" She shouts.

"Search your feelings, use your mind... who else would let everyone here live." He said.

"NO!"

Everyone heard a shout. They look to the roof and see Kokoa... and Demarey.

They start to smile but soon sees a familiar black leaving him.

They go wide eyed.

"What the fuck..." Went Alex.

Everyone shook their heads... their friend.. the one they've been searching for has been behind all this.

"Demarey... HOW COULD YOU?!" She went.

"HOW COULD YOU!" He retorted. She blinks.

"YOU, YOU TURNED AGAINST ME WITH HAIJI!"

Kokoa blinked.

"What..."

"I saw you 2 hug... then... your ... kiss..." Demarey had tears falling down his face.

"No... Demarey,,,, I wouldn't do that to you... you know I love you... besides he has a girlfriend..."

Demarey blinks. Then places a hand on his head.

"Demarey it's not too late, we can fix this..." Kokoa said.

Demarey takes his hand off and turns around.

"Demarey..." She goes.

"I DID THIS ALL FOR YOU... I DID IT TO PROVE I DESERVE YOU... AND NOW YOU LIE TO MY FACE..."

Kokoa couldn't believe it... all this chaos for her... don't get it wrong to go out your way to do something for someone is nice, but this is just not right.

"Demarey... you didn't need to hurt our friends... your friends... think of what you've been fighting for... peace for all prototypes and non prototypes... what your doing now is against what you want.."

Demarey smirked.

"Green told me... everything... I know how you got along quite well while I was gone for that month... you... you..." Demarey couldn't say it.

Kokoa just looked at him.

"Demarey... green... she did this to you..." Kokoa asked.

Demarey tried to keep calm, but his feelings were getting the better of him. His mind was going nuts.

'I don't get it... why is she still going on damn it.'

"Demarey..."

He had it.

"DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU..." He said... He was gonna say kill... why didn't he...

Kokoa blinked.

"Demarey... this isn't you at all... this isn't your way..."

"Kokoa... do you really love me..."

A tear appears on her face.

"Yes... I do."

He looks over his shoulder.

"Then kill Haiji." He went. Kokoa blinked.

"No... Demarey... you're not a murderer... please this isn't you."

Demarey sighs.

"Kokoa... this is me..." He says.

Her heart felt like dying.

"If you're not for me, then you are against me..."

She takes a step back.

She looks to the ligthsaber on her left side.

"You're not a darken one, you don't deal in such ultimatums..."

Silence.

"Demarey... I won't let you go down this path any longer, today you're coming back to your senses." She says.

Demarey smirks as he drops his robe, revealing the school's girl outfit.

"So you'll do what you must?" He asks.

"Yes."

He smirks.

"You will try."

She gets her lightsaber out and activates it.

Demarey grabs his and activates it.

He jumps, twists and soon their blades connect.

 **Starts playing: X Hunter stage 1-2 Megaman X2 OST**

Demarey and Kokoa both grit their teeth as they start slashing at each other back and forth.

The others looked on from the ground.

Edge and Christian looked on in disbelief... how could he do this.

Then a thought came.

'Wait, what of the everyone in the school.' He thought.

He starts running to the inside.

Everyone blinked.

"Edge?" Went Christian as he ran after his friend.

Soon the others did too.

Demarey and Kokoa continued to slash back and forth. Emotions feeling their hearts.

They soon lock their blades.

"Demarey... how could you, is this what you thought would help us?" She went.

"It is... I know how everyone thinks of me, even my so called FRIENDS."

"Demarey... that's not true..."

Demarey glares hard.

"I'm no fool."

Demarey pulls back and kicks Kokoa in the face. He then runs and gives her a spine buster.

They go through the roof to the lower floor.

Haiji was just getting onto his feet when Kokoa and Demarey came smashing through the roof.

He looked at the crash. The 2 quickly got up.

'So... she couldn't reason with him...' He thought.

The 2 soon began slashing back and forth, soon displaying their skills with the sword. Haiji went wide eyed.

'Kokoa's good... but... Demarey's even better...' He thought. Worry appeared on his face.

Kokoa went for a slash at Demarey's chest, he ducks behind her. As she was turning around, she soon stops at looks at Haiji.

Demarey soon notices it.

"I KNEW IT!" He went.

Kokoa quickly turned around.

"Demarey it's not like that I told you." She went.

Haiji blinked.

"Really, DON'T LIE I KNOW IT'S TRUE!"

Haiji raised an eyebrow.

Edge soon arrived at the newspaper club room.

He opened the door.

"Oh thank god, you're all alright." Edge said.

Inside the room tied up was Nekonome, Ririko, and Gin, along with some other students.

The others soon came.

They sighed as the ones in the room were ok.

They began to untie everyone.

As soon as everyone was freed they all thanked them.

"Mr. Copeland, Mr. Reso, Mr. Irvine, what's going on... are the rest of the school in danger?" Asked Nekonome.

Edge shrugged.

"Are you guys okay?" Asked Jericho. They all nodded.

"It's quite odd." Went Gin. "Whatever attacked us, didn't want to hurt us in the slightest."

They blinked.

"What?" Tsukune said.

"Yeah, in fact... we were only forced to be tied up... nothing else... we've been here since whatever attacked." Ririko said.

The others looked the opposite direction of the ones in the class.

"Well, got any idea who's attacking?" Went Gin.

"I think we better check the rest of the school 1st." Edge said.

Everyone nodded.

Haiji watched as the 2 glared at one another.

"YOU, SAID YOU LOVED ME..."

"I DO."

"YOU CHEATED ON ME!"

"NO I DIDN'T, DEMAREY... YOUR MIND IS TRICKING YOU."

Demarey began to chuckle.

"Really, so that kiss from last week I saw you 2 have was fake..." Went Demarey.

Haiji had to speak up.

"A kiss... Demarey... what are you talking about?"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB BLACK BELT WANNA BE... I SAW YOU 2 FUCKING KISS!"

Haiji blinked and then went wide eyed.

"Demarey... we only hugged nothing more, we're friends." Haiji said.

"OH REALLY SO I GUESS IT'S TRUE YOU HAVE A GIRL FRIEND?!" Demarey said.

"Yes I do.. her name is Lea Ito." He said.

Demarey blinked.

"The girl I was talking to when you saw me earlier... Demarey... no one here wants to date or take Kokoa from you... mainly cause everyone's afraid of her." He went.

"HEY!" Went Kokoa. Haiji shrugged.

They looked at Demarey who's head was hanging.

"Demarey..." She went.

He lifted his head. His eyes were now flashing.

"GAAAAAAAAHH!"

An explosion happens that take out a major gap in the school.

Over half of the school were freed. No one was hurt.

Soon after that explosion everyone lost their footing.

The newspaper club grit their teeth.

Time's running out.

Kokoa got her self up from the rubble, she looked around, Haiji was stuck under some.

"Shit." She ran and soon got it off him, and then untied him.

"Haiji are you okay?" She asked. He got up.

"I'm hurting a bit... but i'm fine." He said.

The 2 soon looked to the right... Demarey standing there.

"Go." She said.

Haiji nodded.

The 2 lock eyes for a moment, letting silence fill the air.

"Demarey..." Kokoa couldn't find the right words.

"Who hugged 1st?" He asked.

"We both did."

Demarey face gave off no emotion.

"I never had the chance to tell you... but my 2nd light saber was black."

Kokoa blinked.

"I wish I had brought that one instead."

Kokoa tightens her grip on her blade, she prepares herself.

"YAAAAA!"

Demarey lunged after her. Their sabers clash.

Haiji got down to the lower floor. He then saw Kariff with the others.

"Kariff." Went Haiji. Kariff and the others turned around and saw him, a bit messed up. His top was ripped on his right.

"Haiji, what happened to you?" He asked.

"Never mind that is everyone else okay?"

Kariff rubbed his head.

"Well, everyone is.. which is odd..." Kariif went.

Haiji blinked.

"So... he really didn't want to hurt anyone..."

"Josh." Kariff said.

"Wait you know..." Haiji went.

"You know..."

Haiji sighed.

"He came after me 1st."

Kariff blinked.

"I saw him coming from the front... I wanted to say hi after quite a while... but... he pulled his weapon out... and then... the whole school went into a panic."

Kariff nodded.

"Well... I'm sure if anyone can talk some sense into him... it's Kokoa... and maybe me... come on." Kariff said. The 2 head to join the others.

The flash of blue continued back and forth. Neither of them giving an inch.

Kokoa kept trying to talk some sense into him, but no luck.

"Demarey, come on... you have to think... this isn't you at all... stop please..." She went.

Demarey stayed silent.

"AFTER EVERYTHING WE HAD DONE... YOU'D WANT TO DESTROY IT?"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DID IT!"

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS JUST A HUG."

Demarey rushed her.

"LIAR, FUCKING... TRAITOR!"

The blades clash, and a shock wave happens that breaks through the floor.

The 2 land on their feet.

"Demarey... I love you... I wouldn't never..."

"YOU WOULDN'T OR YOU WON'T!?" He went.

She blinked.

"WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE?"

"WOULD IS LIKE THINK, WILL AND WON'T IS LIKE KNOW, THAT'S THE DIFFERENCE."

Everyone had gotten out of the school and away, only a small group remained nearby.

They look back at the school.

"Demarey..." Went Haiji. He bawls up his fists.

"It's all my fault..." He said.

Nearby him was Kariff.

"What?!" Kariff went.

The others heard him.

"If me and Kokoa didn't hug... this never would have happened..."

Everyone went wide eyed.

"SO THAT'S WHAT THIS IS ABOUT?!" Kariff snapped.

They looked at him.

Haiji nodded.

"Um... I don't get it..." Kurumu went.

Alex thought about it as he looked at the school.

"It all makes sense now..." Edge said.

Everyone looks at him.

"Under normal circumstances a hug would be nothing... but... ever since Demarey came back it's like something was wrong..." Edge said.

"You're right Adam." Alex said.

Everyone then looked at him.

"Ever since he came back, the students have been talking on and on about how Demarey had abandon Kokoa... some even suggest she's better off without him... that alone and the fact that he's been gone a month with no knowledge of what's going on... that would explain why he's been ... worry looking... as well as distant.. the weight on his shoulder..." Alex said.

He looks at them.

"But there's has to be another reason for him keeping distance... for that may have only made it worse... something must have happened to trigger him to do this... but what?"

Everyone stood in silence.

Then.

"WAIT DEMAREY'S BEHIND THIS?!" Went Gin.

Everyone looked at him.

"You didn't know?" Tsukune went.

"All we saw was a dark figure." He said.

The hostages nodded.

"So... he hid his identity... if he wanted to hurt you.. maybe he would show his face..." James went.

"Or maybe he didn't want to see the look on their faces after realizing it's him..." Dana said.

"But if one's things for sure... whatever triggered him was strong... but what..." Edge said.

They continued to slash back and forth, more and more. They clash their blades.

"DEMAREY!"

"KOKOA!"

They press harder. They step back.

"Green was right all along." He said.

Kokoa went wide eyed.

"SO I WAS RIGHT!?"

Demarey then gave her an enziguri that knocked her to the front of the school.

Everyone went wide eyed.

Kokoa managed to get to her feet, and looked as Demarey exited the building.

The one's who didn't know were horrified.

Kokoa's top right was ripped, her left was following, and her skirt was a mess half way.

Demarey's was a bit ripped but not by much.

She grit her teeth.

"SO, IT'S REALLY GREEN WHO DID THIS?!" She went.

Everyone went wide eyed.

"Wait... Elizabeth green?" Went Jericho.

"Now it makes sense, everything." Edge went.

"The weight on his shoulder, the reason for his distance... Elizabeth must have known about this..."

"And so when she confronted him, she somehow convinced him... I got it..." Alex said. "Green used his worry for Kokoa to turn him against us... so when he saw Haiji and Kokoa hug, it sealed the deal..."

"But... he said... he saw... us kiss..."

A girl with green hair elbowed Haiji.

"Wait... no... that's it... he's not doing this on his own... green manipulated him... she must have made him see you too kiss, and with that heartbreak she got him... I understand... Demarey's doing this... because... he's hurting... but... it's all a trick by green..." Alex finished.

So the truth is out... Demarey feels betrayed and heartbroken... at least that what green made him believe.

Kokoa stood ready to face her love.

"Demarey... I won't quit fighting for you..."

Demarey blinks.

"Well you've already lost." he says.

She grits her teeth.

"I won't!"

An aura surrounds her.

Demarey is unfazed.

"YA!"

She goes super prototype.

He takes a quick breath.

BOOM

He looks at her, now as a super prototype.

They lock their eyes for a bit.

"Fighting against you... is so... trying..." He went. Kokoa blinked.

"Still...it will only that an instant to Kill you." He says. She glares.

"YA!"

 **STARTS PLAYING: DR, WILY STAGE 3-4 THEME MEGA MAN 3 COMPLETE WORKS (IT WAS EITHER THIS OR BATTLE OF HEROES AGAIN)**

They clash their blades against one another again. They grit their teeth as they put more pressure against one another.

Everyone watched as the 2 battled in front of them.

The newspaper club looked with worry, while the prototypes clenched their fists.

Demarey was slashing up and down, Kokoa did the opposite... it was like last time... except this is no test.

They soon twirled and then their blades connected again.

"You still have much to learn... sadly you won't." Demarey said.

Kokoa shed a tear.

"You know I'm full of surprises." She said.

Demarey pressed hard, and moved her lightsaber up, he then kicked her in the face.

She takes a few steps back, but soon regains herself. The blades clash again.

Haiji and remaining students looked in awe. The 2 were in perfect sync.

"It's like they were made for each other." He said lowly.

Kokoa and Demarey were at a sort of stalemate, their blades clashed back and forth.

Demarey tried it. And Kokoa did to.

Their started to move their blades around like their last fight.

Everyone ooo'd.

The blades soon clash.

They grit their teeth.

They then took their free hand and an energy ball formed.

Haiji blinked.

"EXPLOSIVE WAVE!" They shout as the energy balls collide. They both grit their teeth.

BOOM.

They both go flying back.

They both open their wings and rush one another.

They used their free hand and activated muscle mass, their fists connected.

They break apart and start slashing at one another, soon they clash and their blades leave their hands.

They lock eyes.

They swing a right. Their fists connected, same with their left. They go back and forth.

Demarey then ducks under Kokoa's right and jump knee her in the face, he then gives her and enziguri that sends her flying, but before she could get far, he used his whip to grab her leg, and pull her back.

He gets his hammer fist ready, but then gets a slash on his head. Demarey looks, then turns to see Kokoa coming back with her claws.

He smirks. She goes for another slash, but he ducks and starts spinning around fast.

He soon lets her go.

She does a few backflips to stable herself. She looks at Demarey.

Then.

"WEE!"

Kokoa goes wide eyed.

"KOU!" She goes.

Demarey blinks as Kou is right in his face.

"YOU, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ARGH."

Demarey grabs him.

"Beat it." Demarey then tosses him.

Kokoa grits her teeth.

Demarey motions her to bring it.

She rushes him.

They activate their protoblades.

They clash, A shockwave happens.

Demarey and Kokoa slash at each other back and forth.

"So... Elizabeth Green is the reason for this."

Demarey grit his teeth.

"She told me everything... I should have known... that hymen was fake... everything was fake." He went.

Kokoa couldn't stop her tears from leaving her face. But then... she saw... a tear on his face.

"Demarey you know Green is evil."

"I DON'T CARE, WHAT MATTERS IS VENGEANCE..." He said.

"WHAT VENGEANCE?!"

"FOR MY BROKEN HEART."

Tears flowed.

"But... what about... mine..." She said.

Demarey blinked.

"The victim card won't work you... heartbreaker." He went.

He wanted to say bitch... why isn't he...

He grits his teeth.

'What with me?'

"Demarey..."

She had to break off.

She looked at the school and took the chance.

She broke off and back flipped onto the roof.

"IT'S OVER DEMAREY, I HAVE THE HIGH GROUND." She said.

Everyone who knows blinked.

Demarey looked at her.

"I'm not stupid."

Everyone watched as Demarey got set for.. a jump.

"Demarey... please stop... don't do it..." She went.

Demarey then chuckled.

"You're really dumb, i'm not falling for that trick like you all did." Demarey deactivated his protoblades.

Kokoa blinked.

Demarey charged his hands.

"EXPLOSIVE WAVE!"

Demarey fired below her feet. The act caught Kokoa off guard and she fell to the ground. She looked up and soon saw the roof fall on to her.

Everyone froze... Demarey smirked. He readied himself.

But after a few moments nothing.

'What can I do?' Kokoa thought.

She was running out of options she needed something.

Then it clicked.

"Kokoa..." He went.

No answer...

'No this is a trick...' He went. He charged his right hand again.

"JOSH!"

Demarey turned his head and saw Kariff.

"Kar...iff..."

The sight of his best friend put a stop in his tracks. Demarey then look at where Kokoa still is.

He placed his right hand on his head.

So many thoughts came to his mind... that day... now... it's all clear... There was no kiss.

He looks around and sees the damage he had cause.

'WHAT HAVE I DONE?!' He thought.

Then... BOOM.

Demarey looks at where the boom came from, he saw Kokoa, her outfit a complete mess.

"Kokoa..." He fixed his eyes on her.

She rushes him. She start punching and kicking with force.

Demarey was silent as he blocked her attacks. She managed to get a kick in and send him flying. He regained himself, and charged after her.

They activate their protoblades and then the blades connect.

Demarey and Kokoa lock eyes.

She then kisses him.

Everyone goes wide eyed.

Then it became so clear...

'Kokoa... i'm sorry...' He thought.

He break the kiss. He stands, facing her.

She looks at him... then, he slashes her left shoulder by stepping past it.

She turns, holding her shoulder, to a hard punch by his hammer fist.

She hits the ground and rolls.

She starts to get on her feet... tears in her eyes...

She looks at Demarey.

They look at their light sabers with a quick glance. They used their whip power to grab them.

He charges at her. Both light saber and protoblade activated.

They slash at one another back and forth.

They soon lock their blades.

They grit their teeth.

"Ha,,, who knew that fighting you... would be so trying..." Demarey went.

Kokoa blinked.

Demarey then took a step back and slashed at her, she jumped over him.

They lock eyes.

Demarey then flies into the air. Everyone blink.

"This is the end." He says. He charges an energy ball in his hand.

Kokoa blinks, but soon does the same.

They give each other a hard glance.

"DEMAREY!"

"KOKOA!"

Then.

"EXPLOSIVE WAVE!"

The energy waves connect.

They both grit their teeth.

Kokoa had tears in her eyes... but so does Demarey.

'This is it... I have to do this..' Demarey thought.

Everyone looked on as the energy waves got stronger... but not too far another group were watching as well. Green and the others.

Kokoa kept putting more and more into her blast.

Demarey sighed. He looks at the ring on his finger.

He starts to shed more tears.

He puts less and less into it.

Alex blinks. Something's wrong.

Alex looks at the energy battle and notices... Demarey's putting less and less in.

"What the... KOKOA!" Alex screams.

Everyone except her looks at him.

"DEMAREY!" She shouts as she puts in more.

Then the blast... overtakes him.

Demarey decreases his wave's power.

He starts to let the wave over take him.

"KOKOA!" Alex shouts.

Kokoa keeps her focus on Demarey... wait a minute.

Kokoa blinks.. she can sort of see Demarey now...

"KOKOA!"

She stares harder... how can she see him, his blast should be covering him... wait...

She goes wide eyed.

Demarey knew he had to do this.. it's the only way.

He takes the ring off his finger.

A tear falls down.

'3rd time's the charm.'

Kokoa legit can see him... what is he... no.

"De...marey..." She goes.

Then.

Demarey looks and sees her. His eyes turn yellow.

Kokoa looks closely. His eyes are covered in yellow. She knows the sign.

She soon does the same.

She soon sees herself in familiar space.

"The hive mind." She goes.

She soon turns and sees Demarey with tears in his eyes.

She runs to him.

"Demarey..." She goes.

He smiles. She blinks.

He then gives her a kiss.

Soon he breaks it.

"Demarey..."

He smiles at her, with a tear.

"Ever since I've became a prototype... I tried... so hard to keep reminding myself of who I am..."

Kokoa listened in silence.

"I've wanted everyone to happy... I've always wanted that... but Green had tried so often to change my thinking... making me wanting to drown the world in it's blood."

Kokoa shed a tear.

"Kariff and the others helped me as best as they could..." Demarey sighed.

"But then I met you."

Kokoa blinked.

"I never thought I could find love when we came here, but somehow... we clicked... And you made me the happiest boy ever..."

Kokoa smiled.

Then came the words... words she never wanted to hear.

"And... Now.. this is.. where we part..." He goes.

Kokoa goes wide eyed. Her heart sank.

"Demarey?!"

His figure starts to fade. The mind has to be joking. No...

"Sayonara my love, Kokoa Shuzen..."

She reaches out... but it's no use... as his body disappears.

She soon leaves the hive mind, she sees him... waving... farewell.

Then he is gone.

"No... no... no..."

Soon the wave stops.

 **SONG ENDS**

Everyone looks at the wave as it disappears.

 **STARTS PLAYING: Ending theme Megaman X OST**

They all soon look at Kokoa... who's just standing still.

They, except Alex blink.

They soon look around to see Demarey... no one sees him.

"Hey.. Where's Demarey..." Went Christian.

Everyone kept looking around the battle ground. He's not there.

Okay this is odd.

Kokoa looks straight at ahead.

She couldn't believe it.

Then.

Something hit the ground.

Kokoa looked... her eyes became watery.

She slowly moved to the item. Her heart shatter, crushed she is.

She picked it up and held it to her chest.

She starts to cry loudly.

Everyone except Alex blink.

Moka runs to her sister.

"Kokoa." She goes.

Soon the others are behind her.

Kokoa looks up tears in her eyes.

Moka looks at her sisters hands.

"Kokoa..."

Kokoa starts to hic up.

"I... I..." Kokoa couldn't say it.

Then Kariff spoke up.

"I don't sense Josh anywhere." He went.

Everyone looked at him.

Kokoa sobs became louder.

"Kokoa... what happened..." She went.

Kokoa's heart hurts to even say it.

"I... I killed him..." She said.

Everyone froze.

"WHAT?!" Kariff went.

Everyone couldn't believe it.

Kokoa then cried into her sisters arms.

"I KILLED HIM, I KILLED MY BOYFRIEND, I KILLED MY FIANCE... I KILLED... Demarey.." Kokoa cried her heart out.

Everyone stood there shocked and disbelief.

"SHE DID WHAT?!" Went the others who weren't near her.

Gin was wide eyed. Nekonome and Ririko covered their mouths. Haiji, and his girlfriend was just shocked. So were the rest of the students.

Kariff couldn't stand to hear it. He dropped to his knees in disbelief.

"No... no... NO!" Kariff fought back to hold his tears.

Everyone was doing the same.

The newspaper club were having a few tears, but the prototypes... they couldn't hold their feelings back.

James and Dana had their fist clenched, their tears fell down their faces.

Deshiko kneeled near Kariff.

"RETURN TO BASE!" Green demanded the others.

"Are you sure?" Bass went.

She glared at him.

"DO I LOOK UNSURE!" She glared hard at them.

They nodded and left.

She looked at Pairah and Akira. All 3 of them shedding tears.

Akira couldn't believe it... no way did she just killed him.

"NO THIS ISN'T REAL, THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE..." She went.

Green looked at her.

"I'm sorry Akira."

She glared at Green.

"DON'T BE!"

Akira then flew high and over the school.

She started to charge her explosive wave.

Green and Pariah quickly stopped the girl. Holding her arms back.

Kariff soon looked up and saw the 3.

"Not... Now!" He went.

Everyone heard him, and saw where he was looking.

Pairah had Akira's arms covered.

"GGGRRR YOU FUCKING KILLED HIM?! Akira cried out.

Pairah flew with Akira trapped by his arms.

Green looked at them all below.

She didn't make a face or anything... she shed a tear. She flew off.

Kokoa felt weak... very weak...

She started to shake.

Then she closed her eyes.

Everyone nearby blinked.

"Hey, Kokoa?!" Went Moka. Everyone blinked.

Kokoa just passed herself out.

Course she would with the pain in her heart.

And not too far from them stood Alex Mercer, with a lightsaber in hand.

 **Song ends**

A few hours later

Everything had calmed down. Kokoa was in her room. Kou was on her desk.

He sighed.

He was still tearing up.

"Sorry Kokoa.." He said lowly.

Everyone who was able were with their partners. It was a sad day.

Alex mercer entered the base. He checked to make sure no one was around.

He went to the tech wing.

He knows his family will be told about his death in time...

He sighs.

He checks one more time.

"Alright you can come out now." Alex said.

From above a figure jumps down in a robe.

"Your light saber." Alex said as he handed the figure the blade.

"Thanks." Said the figure.

Alex looked and smiled at the person.

"How did you do it, and why did you do it Demarey?" Alex asked.

 **STARTS PLAYING: OPENING THEME MEGAMAN X2**

Demarey smiled at the face of his teacher.

"Well... I simply just let the wave over take me and rode away on it's current."

"And once you were far enough, you bailed out, then you waited, then threw your lightsaber to me." Alex said.

Demarey nodded.

"Okay that's how, but why?"

Demarey sighed.

"They tricked me into harming the one I love, that's unforgiving, they're gonna get an mudhole stomping and I need the element of surprise."

Alex nodded.

"How long?" Alex asked.

"I'll be back in 4 days."

Alex blinked.

"I know where they are." Demarey said.

Alex then placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You saw everything right?"

Demarey nodded.

"I was so stupid for not realizing it sooner... I'm sorry... master." Demarey said.

Alex chuckled.

"I prefer teach, anyway here."

Alex grabs a backpack and tosses it to him.

"It's 2 blackwatch solders... actually 3 but..."

Demarey smiled.

"I'll save one for a date... if... she'll want to again..." He went. Alex blinked.

"Why ya say that?" Alex asked.

"I faked my death..."

"Don't worry, she'll be happy to know you aint dead." He said.

Demarey smiled.

"I'd best be going."

Alex nodded.

Demarey was walking but stopped in his tracks.

"Crap I need to change." Demarey went.

30 seconds later.

Demarey was in the school girl's uniform again.

"I like this outfit." Demarey said.

Alex smiled.

"Well... time to get moving." Demarey grabbed the bag and was on his way.

"Demarey."

Demarey looked at him.

"May the hive mind guide you." Alex said. Demarey smiled.

"Always."

Demarey exited the base and ran fast, he had to hurry.

''Kokoa... when this is over... I swear I'll just get us married as soon as possible."

Demarey smiled at his word as he ran faster. He soon opened his wings and took off.

It wasn't long before he found the castle.

He looked at it and smirk.

"So now I'll wait... I WILL MAKE YOU ALL PAY!" Demarey said with pride.

He found a spot nearby and made sure to stay undetected.

He thought about everyone.

'Edge, Christian, Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Jericho, Yukari, Mizore. Punk, Ruby, Gin, Ms. Nekonome, Ms. Kagome, Deshiko, Haiji, Kou ... Alex, James, Dana, my family, Kariff... even Green, Pariah... but most of all...'

Tears fell from his face.

"Kokoa... I WILL RETURN, AND I WON'T LEAVE AGAIN." He says.

He closes his eyes.

Meanwhile up so high in the sky, 2 women look down below. Both in a cupid like outfit.

One woman had white hair, while the other has blue.

The white hair one spoke.

"He is the one." She said.

The next day.

Demarey kept tabs on everything, he knows this has to be perfect.

He takes a breath.

"I'm ready."

He goes in front of the door.

He hears Green giving orders.

"LET'S DO THIS."

Green was standing on a railing looking down on the others.

"Right, yesterday was a shock to the prototypes.. but we must push forward... We already are prepared for our vengeance so now..."

BOOM!

Everyone blinks as they look at the door.

A figure appears.

They all go wide eyed.

"I'M BACK BITCHES!"

 **SONG ENDS**

* * *

 **RIGHT COME ON LIKE I LET MYSELF DIE... YOU KNOW I MAYBE SHOULD HAVE DONE THIS A BIT DIFFERENT AND HID THE FACT THAT I SURVIVED FOR NEXT EPISODE WHICH WILL BE ABOUT 4000 WORDS BECAUSE OF 2 FIGHT SCENES AND A LENGTHY... OH ALMOST SPOILED IT, SO THAT'S THE END OF EPISODE 30 OF AWESOMENESS COMES TO YOKAI ACADEMY I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR WATCHING NOW OR SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE YEAH NEXT EPISODE MY SPOTLIGHT GOES OUT FOR A BIT, BUT I DON'T CARE I'M GLAD I GOT A LITTLE SHINE BUT I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF AWESOMENESS COMES TO YOKAI ACADEMY BUT UNTIL THEN, UNTIL THEN... COME ON YOU KNOW I WASN'T GONNA LET MYSELF DIE. OH I'M RELEASING THIS EARLY CAUSE I CAN'T THINK OF ANY IMPROVEMENTS RIGHT NOW, IF I DO I'LL UPDATE IT, BUT AS OF NOW THE NEXT EPISODE IS IN THE WORKS. BTW THERE'S A REFERENCE HERE. I'M SURE THERE'S RAIN AND SNOW... I CANT EVEN REMEMBER ME OWN STORY FROM THE 1ST HALF.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: SUPERDRIVE (GRAVITATION THEME)**


	42. Awesomeness meets redemption

**WELL WELL HERE WE GO WE'RE GONNA TAKE A MOMENT AND LET YOU LISTEN TO THE LAST MID DAY CHIME FOR SOMETIME... YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME... ALRIGHT ENOUGH WITH THAT ME, ANYWAY I JUST HAD A REALIZATION...I SHOULD HAVE DONE THE ATTACK DURING THAT EPISODE WHERE THEY GO INTO THE HUMAN WORLD ON A TRIP... EH I'LL JUST DO ANOTHER ONE, AND ANOTHER ONE... BUT ENOUGH TALK. LET'S DO THIS. THIS IS GONNA BE AROUND 4000 WORDS I HOPE. UPDATE IT'S NOT.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: OVERDRIVE BY HITOMI HARADA**

 **EPISODE 31: Awesomeness meets Redemption**

* * *

Everyone in the base stared at what they thought was a ghost.

"De...Demarey?" Went Green.

His eyes showed determination and focus.

"Yep, the real deal." He said.

Akira smiled brightly. But it soon diminished, something was wrong.

"It's great to see you alive and well." Green said.

Demarey glared daggers at them.

"Demarey?" She went.

"YOU, YOU TRICKED ME!" He said.

Green blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB, YOU MADE ME BELIEVE MY LOVE WOULD BETRAY ME."

Green gone wide eyed.

"Demarey... she did betray you." Akira said. Demarey smirked.

"Course you'd say that Akira, I'm not gonna fall for your tricks again." He said.

They grit their teeth.

"If so... why are you here?" Green went.

Demarey smiled.

"I'm here to kill you, all of you." Demarey said.

They all blinked. Then laughed. Except Green, and Pariah and Akira.

Demarey smirked.

Then a flow of redness mist surrounded him.

The ones who were laughing blink.

Then.

"YA!"

Multiple tendrils leave his body and an explosion follow.

Outside the castle stood a man in a hood.

"So... she likes me?" Went the man.

Flashback

Demarey was stretching out his body. Eh why not.

He soon stop as he felt a presence behind him.

"Yes Master?" Demarey went.

Alex stood there.

"Just wishing you good luck one more time." Alex said.

Demarey smiled.

"She loves you." Demarey said. Alex blinked.

"What?"

"Green, she's has a crush on you."

Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Well I best get started." Demarey said.

Alex nodded.

Flashback ends

Alex leaned against a tree.

"Be careful Demarey."

The explosion subsided.

Demarey takes a breath.

He looks around.

He then faces forward. Only Green, Pariah, Akira, Bass and Mistress are standing.

Bass and Mistress were stunned. How powerful is he...

Green smirked.

"Bass, Mistress... Plan b." Green said.

They look at her.

"But Green..."

"GO!" Green said.

The 2 nod.

Now it's just the prototypes.

"So, you let that bitch trick you into believing her huh?" Went Akira.

Demarey glared at her.

"SHE'S NOT A BITCH!"

Green sighed.

"Demarey... we don't have to do this..." Green said.

Demarey smirked.

"We don't... but after everything you made me believe... I finally understand...I'm not the same as I use to be... but that doesn't mean I shouldn't just live in darkness... I... AM DEMAREY SMITH... I AM A PROTOTYPE... AND I WILL NOT FALL HERE, I WILL DEFEAT YOU ALL!" Demarey went.

Green sighed.

"You will try." Green said.

She, Pairah and Akira grabbed a hilt from their sides. They activate their lightsabers.

Demarey blinked.

Akira's was red... but Green's and Pariah's were blue.

He soon activated his lightsaber.

He points to them.

"BRING IT!" He shouts.

 **STARTS PLAYING: X Opening stage, Megaman X4**

Akira rushes after him 1st.

Demarey prepares himself.

Their blades soon clash.

Demarey smirks as Akira grits her teeth.

"My power has double since the last time we faced Demarey..." She said.

Demarey smirked.

"2 times 0 is still 0," He said.

Akira went wide eyed and broke off.

She then rushed him with an assault of slashes.

Demarey deflected each one.

"See." He went.

"SHUT UP." She said.

Green smirked. Pariah just stared.

Demarey begun to press on against Akira.

She was starting to lose.

'Damn it.' She thought.

Demarey went up and down, left and right, it was getting too much for Akira.

He then kicked her in the chest. She went flying.

He began to rush after her, but a slash from Pariah cut him off. Their blades clash.

Demarey smirked as Pariah grit his teeth.

"I can feel your love for her still Pariah." Demarey said.

Pariah broke off. He went for a step slash. Demarey jumped over him.

Pariah turned around. Demarey kicked him hard in the face. He went flying.

He turned around and looked at Green.

She smirked.

She then rushed after him.

Their blades clashed back and forth as each one tried to gain the upperhand.

Demarey and Green showed no signs of letting up.

"So Green, how's it feel?"

Green blinked.

The blades clash.

"You thought you really could destroy us, you almost did... but love prevailed in the end." Demarey said with a smile.

"Mind getting serious, I can destroy right now if I wanted to." Green said.

They broke apart.

Demarey smirked.

He then saw reinforcements arriving.

He sighs.

"Guess so..." He went.

"GAAAAH!"

An explosion happens around him.

He looks at Green. Eyes of a super prototype.

She smirks. She takes a breath.

Her eyes are now the same.

They glare at one another.

"YA!" They charge.

Akira and Pariah give each other a quick glance. They nod, and go super prototype.

Demarey and Green are clashing their blades back and forth.

Demarey keeps putting on the pressure, looking for an opening. It wasn't long before he saw it.

Their blades lock.

He takes advantage. He knocks her lightsaber out of her hands by quickly slashing up. He then kicked her in the knees.

She falls onto them.

Demarey then grabs her lightsaber and puts both in front of her neck.

"Well done." She says with a smirk.

Demarey glares at her.

"What are you waiting for?" She went.

He sighs, he retracts her and his saber. He drops hers.

"I... not like this." He says.

She smirks.

"You are a fool."

She then uses her muscle mass and punches him in the gut with her right.

She quickly gets to her feet and gives him a round house. He goes flying.

Demarey does a few back flips and regains himself.

Green smirks.

"My my, you are still foolish... thought you would learn by now..." She said. Demarey smirked.

He charges after her.

Their fists soon collide, and they start trading blows back and forth.

Demarey goes for a right hook, but Green ducks and knee him in the face. She then gave him an uppercut into the air.

She follows after him, only to be met with an enziguri to the face.

She goes flying but quickly regains herself.

She and Demarey lock eyes. Then.

"YA!"

Demarey looks and sees Pariah and Akira coming.

He fends of their attacks by blocking them.

Green starts to laugh.

"Ah the numbers game." She went.

Demarey was getting pressed by the 2.

"This ends now!" Demarey breaks off his attackers.

He activates his muscle mass, and smirks.

Pariah and Akira rushes.

Demarey blocks their attacks with ease.

Green watches as the 3 of them fight.

'Love.' She thinks.

Demarey kicks Pariah right down to the ground.

He glares at Akira.

"I'm shocked Demarey... how can you love such a girl." She went.

Demarey smirked.

"Someone's really jealous." He says.

Akira blinks. "THAT'S NOT IT, ALL THIS IS JUST PATHETIC, SHE'S KEEPING YOU FROM YOUR POTENTIAL JUST LIKE ALEX, BESIDES WE KNOW SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU."

Demarey laughed.

"I get it... you are jealous, you're mad because I'm with her... and by the way maybe if you didn't let green influence you, you may be my girl instead." He said. Akira grit her teeth.

"GREEN SHOWED ME THE WAY, YOU LET YOURSELF GO THE WRONG WAY, AND I GAVE YOU THE CHANCE..." Akira glares hard.

Demarey sighs.

"Akira... just stop."

Akira shed a tear.

Demarey noticed.

"Akira..." He goes.

"I HATE YOU, YOU BETRAYED US!"

"I WAS NEVER PART OF YOU ALL TO BEGIN WITH!" He stated.

Akira grit her teeth. She charges at him. She goes for a right, he ducks, a left, he ducks, she charges in with a forearm, he ducks her and when she turns around, he kicks her in the gut, and sends her down with a ddt.

He rolls to his feet. He looks at Green.

She catches his glance.

She smirks.

He charges after her.

She blocks his fist.

He blinks.

"Now the games have ended."

She pulls him up and elbows him in the gut. She then gives him a round house. He goes flying.

He does a backflip and gets a kick to his face.

He looks at Green.

"Come on, is that it?"

He charges at her.

She simply dodges his attacks.

Demarey blinks.

"I thought you were gonna kill us." Green went.

Demarey grit his teeth.

He broke off her.

He soon looked around. He's starting to get surrounded.

Green laughs.

"Looks like you've failed."

Demarey glare at her with daggers.

"Demarey this is your last chance... either take it or die.." She went.

Demarey smirked.

"There's always another way."

Green laughed.

"Don't you understand, if you go back, death will be waiting for you." She said.

Demarey smirked.

"So, either way death is for me..." He went.

Green nodded. Demarey chuckled.

"I RATHER DIE THAN JOIN YOU!" He went.

Green sighed.

She then punched his gut hard.

Green gave him a barrage of fists. She then uses her hammerfist to slam him into the ground.

He grits his teeth and grunts.

He looks as she starts sending a barrage of blasts his way.

He manages to get up and use his shield.

The blasts were a lot to take, but he stood his ground.

Once green finished. He looked at her.

She smirked. She activated her protoblade, and rushes him. He does the same.

The blades clash.

Demarey was trying his best to keep with Green. He's good with a blade, but... he's been on a end of a beating.

Demarey starts to lose his footing. Green smiles.

"You're getting sloppy."

Demarey grits his teeth. The blades lock again.

Demarey breaks off of green. She rushes right back. He jumps over her.

She turns around. Demarey slashes her left side.

He quickly turns.

"Come on... I told you to bring it..." He went.

Green smirks, she looks at him.

She opens her right hand.

He blinks.

Then a huge wave of energy comes at him.

He quickly activates his armor.

BOOM!

Smoke covers the scene.

Everyone looks on in silence.

Then.

"Ha...ha...ha.." Goes a voice.

Green blinks.

"So, you're still alive.." Green went.

Demarey glares hard at Green.

"I believe i'm done..." Green said.

Demarey face went pale.

"It's sad really, you've let your emotions trick you and now they have brought you your death..." Green said.

Demarey grit his teeth.

He charged after her.

She smirked.

Then multiple blasts came at him, he had to halt his attack. Green smiled. She went in.

Demarey was using his shield powers to defend himself, until Green kicked him hard in his chest.

Demarey dropped down onto the ground. Slowly getting up.

"Demarey..." She went. "Such power wasted, all because of one girl..." She said.

Demarey smirked as he stood.

"YOU'RE WRONG!" He went. She blinked.

"She has made me stronger than I've ever been." He said.

Green chuckled, then laughed.

"Well looks like this time wasn't the case." She said. "To be honest after everything you've done, do you think you're the one for her?"

Demarey had a tear.

'Kokoa.' He thought.

Green sighs.

"Enough talk, You've lost... time to die." She said.

Demarey knew it, he had fucked up.

"Ha, if this is how it ends... then..."

An aura surrounds his body.

He flashes a smirk.

"I'M NOT GOING DOWN ALONE, I'M TAKING YOU ALL WITH ME!" He says.

They all blink.

"What?!"

Demarey grows a smile.

"THIS IS MY REDEMPTION!"

Alex was almost back to the base, he turns and looks in the direction of Green's base.

'Demarey.' He thought.

The ground below them started to shake.

Everyone even Green goes wide eyed.

"THIS IS FOR MY FRIENDS, MY FAMILY, THE PROTOTYPES... even for you Green and Pariah." He goes.

They blink.

"BUT, MOST OF ALL... FOR KOKOA!" He goes.

They all take steps back.

"Shit don't tell me?!" Goes Green.

 **STARTS PLAYING: Ending theme, DBZ legacy of goku 1 ost (I can't think of anything else besides the one in buu's fury where vegeta blows himself up and buu's destroyed...)**

Demarey drops another tear. He takes a breath.

"I SHALL BLOW YOU TO BITS!" He shouts. Clenching his right fist.

Everyone looks back and forth at each other. Green, Pariah and Akira nod to one another.

"COME ON, FIGHT ME!" He demands.

He jumps up into the air.

"WHOOOAAAAAAAAA!" He screams.

Then, tendrils, tentacles, and a huge explosion happens.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Everyone is caught in the explosion, and soon.

BOOM!

The whole castle gets caught and destroyed in the process.

Alex goes wide eyed at the scene in the distance.

"That's a big one..." He goes.

Alex stands and sees the whole explosion. He becomes worried after it gets wider.

"No... he didn't..." Alex says clenching his fists.

He starts to shed tears.

"You can't be serious... you can't die... not now, Demarey..." He goes.

Kokoa looks at the 2 rings on her desk. Her eyes watery.

Her expression shows one of sorrow.

She catches something in the corner of her eye and looks up. She sees what looks like an explosion.

She stares at it, her face showing no reaction.

The whole area was like a wastleland, a desert.

The castle that once stood is now in ruins, debris everywhere.

And in it's center lies a bloody mess.

Demarey.

"Uuuuuh...uuuuuuh..."

He gasping heavily. Blood leaving his mouth.

'So, you're dying?' Went a voice.

He blinks.

He sees... a black girl with long black hair and brown eyes with glasses and some freckles.

'Is he?' Went another voice.

Demarey sees a white girl with brown long hair and blue eyes. They were both in a white shirt and black pants.

'Yes...' Goes the black girl.

Demarey blinks.

"Ha... Amber.." He goes to the black girl.

He looks at the other one.

"Ha... Katelyn..."

He breathes louder.

'Maybe this is for the best, I mean you are a terrible boyfriend.' Amber went.

Katelyn was silent.

"Ha... no... I'm not dying... i'm not gonna die..."

'Yes you are..' Goes Amber.

'I feel sorry for poor Kokoa...' Katelyn goes. Amber nods.

"SHUT UP, YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO SPEAK OF HER, NONE OF YOU DO!" He goes.

Amber smirks.

'Oh really.'

Demarey breathing becomes labored.

"I fucked us up Amber, but what you did was not needed..."

Katelyn giggles.

"And you Katelyn, you're the one who ruined us... not me..."

The 2 girls rolled their eyes.

"I won't fuck up with Kokoa, I won't... die... I won't die."

The 2 girls sigh.

"Whatever deadbeat..."

Demarey laughs.

"You're just part of my hallucination, so fuck off."

And with that, they were gone.

Demarey breathes harder and harder.

"Kokoa..." A tear falls.

"I won't die... i'm not going do die... I can't die..."

His breathing gets weaker.

"Kokoa..."

His breathing soon stops.

.

.

.

.

.

"NO, NO, NO, I HAVE TO KEEP FIGHTING, I CAN'T QUIT... I'M SO CLOSE...!"

Demarey had to keep going he had to.

He soon sits up and sees his outfit all ruined, his skirt was all that remained.

He starts to crawl as fast as he could.

"Kokoa...Kokoa..." He goes.

He looks ahead and sees the bag.

He gets there after a few minutes.

"Ha, come on..." He goes.

He opens the bag and sees an arm. He takes it out.

"Too weak, gotta... bite it."

Demarey looks at the severed part and sinks his teeth into it.

Demarey wasn't a vampire, but the taste of blood brought a smile to his face.

Soon his body reacted and started to trace the blood and consumed the arm.

"Shit... not enough..." He goes through the bag and gets another one.

After one whole body, he's able to stand again.

"Kokoa... I'm coming home." He goes.

He grabs the bag and starts limping on.

Meanwhile in the sky.

"I told you." Went the white haired woman.

The one next to her blinked.

"Are you sure ma'am?"

The white one smiled.

"I am certain."

Kokoa looks out her window. She could have sworn she heard his voice.

"Demarey..." She went.

 **Song ends**

3 days later

Alex mercer stood in front of the base, alone.

He's in the hive mind.

His face was not happy in the slightest.

But soon, he would brighten up.

A figure soon emerges.

Alex felt a certain presence and leaves the hive mind. He looks and smiles.

Demarey is standing normally, and in a white t shirt with nothing on it, and black shorts.

"Demarey." Alex went. Demarey bowed.

"Master... I failed."

Alex sighed.

"You did your best, but you've weaken them big time." Alex said.

Demarey sighed. His explosion took out the enemies troops, but the leaders survived.

"Come inside Demarey." Alex said.

Demarey nodded.

Kokoa was in the forest overlooking the pond, where she and Demarey kissed. Her eyes were red.

A figure emerges from behind. Kokoa's too sad to care.

"If you're gonna kill me, then do it." She says.

The person sits next to her.

"...Has he ever told you the tragedy of Marina." Went the person.

Kokoa blinked.

"What... Green... Marina." Kokoa's red eyes glared at her.

Green smirked.

"Basically, Marina was a prototype who liked Alex and wanted him no matter, she was foolish to ask for my help and me and him killed her..." Green went.

Kokoa raised an eyebrow.

"Why, and why are you bothering me, I lost my love because of you." She went.

Green smiled. She had an idea.

"Before we killed her I took a vial with her blood, so if I feel that it's necessary I can bring her back."

Kokoa blinked.

"What?"

Green looked at the girl.

"I can bring him back." She says. Kokoa goes wide eyed.

"WHAT?!"

"As long as one's blood is around, they can be revived, I have a vial of his blood." She says.

Kokoa stands and glares at her.

"GIVE IT!" She goes.

Green smirks and looks at Kokoa's side. She sees her lightsaber.

"Okay... just one thing." Green says.

"What?"

Green smirks.

"Your sister... Kill her." Green goes.

Kokoa goes wide eyed.

"WHAT?!"

"She's the reason he went away for that month, and during that time he had no clue what was going on, and when he came back, well he was so scared to lose you and few weeks later, he dies... seems like it makes sense now does it?" Green goes.

Kokoa goes wide eyed. She's right, it all started because he was gone for a month, and it's all because he wanted her and Moka to have a greater connection to one another.

She couldn't kill her sister... she could kill the fake... but...

"Think of Demarey." Green says.

That did it.

Kokoa looks at the pond.

"When can I have the vial?" She goes.

Green smirks.

"As soon as you kill her." Green says.

Kokoa nods. Her red eyes are now like black holes. She walks off to the school.

Green watches her go.

"Demarey... she's perfect for ya..."

Green places a hand on her heart.

She sighs.

Kokoa looks at the school, she was only thinking of her Demarey, nothing else.

'Demarey.' She goes.

She enters the school, she knows where she is.

Everyone was in the newspaper club room. They were waiting for the meeting... course they were still trying to get over the loss. Some harder than others.

Edge and Christian looked at Kariff, his face looking lifeless as he looked out the window. Deshiko was next to him. Trying to comfort him.

"It sucks, I can't even imagine what he must be feeling." Christian said.

Edge looked at his friend.

"I'd hope not to..." Edge sighs.

"Kariff was his 1st friend..." Edge says.

Christian nods.

The door opens, it's Haiji.

"Hey." He goes. "Um... I wanted to speak with Kariff."

Kariff glances at him.

Haiji walks over to him.

"Haiji... it's not your fault..." Kariff goes.

Haiji sighs.

"But.."

"Haiji... don't beat yourself up over it... please.." A tear fell down Kariff's face.

Then the door opens. Everyone looks to the door... It's Kokoa.

Everyone blinks.

"Kokoa... what are you doing here?" Goes Moka.

Kokoa glares at her.

"Take it off." She says.

Moka blinks, then points to her rosary.

Kokoa nods.

Tsukune quickly runs to Moka.

"Kokoa, what's going on?" Jericho says.

"JUST TAKE IT OFF!"

Moka nods to Tsukune.

And soon out comes inner Moka.

"Right sis, what's going on?" She goes.

"Your lightsaber." Kokoa says.

Moka blinks.

She looks at her bag and grabs it.

"Why, is it a spar you're after?" Moka goes.

"No."

Kokoa activates hers.

Moka blinks.

"I'm gonna kill you!" She says.

Everyone goes wide eyed.

"What?!" Moka goes.

Kokoa charges at her sister.

Alex looks as Demarey stretches out.

"So, ya kind of blew ya self up?" He went.

Demarey nodded.

"Figures... so... managed to stay alive, those bodies came in handy huh?" Alex said.

Demarey looks at him.

"There's only a few limbs left... I would have been here yesterday, but I slept."

Alex nodded. Then goes wide eyed.

Demarey blinks. Then he goes wide eyed.

"Kokoa." Demarey goes.

"Demarey...i'd hurry up, i'm heading there now." Alex said.

"Yes Sensei."

Alex exited base and sprinted to the school.

Demarey looks at a special case on the wall. Inside a lightsaber.

"I'll need it." Demarey goes.

Alex soon arrives at the school. He heard sounds of fighting.

"Shit." He goes.

He enters the building and sees a large group watching as Kokoa and Moka are fighting one another.

 **STARTS PLAYING: ZERO'S REBIRTH MEGAMAN X2**

Moka was shielding off Kokoa's slashes as best she could. She wasn't good with a blade... And she knows that.

"Kokoa, what's gotten into you?" Goes Moka.

Kokoa is silent.

"Kokoa, GAH!"

Moka gets cut along her shoulder.

Everyone looks on in complete shock.

"What is she doing?" Goes Jericho.

Kokoa pressed Moka onto her back foot. Moka was in danger.

Their blades clash.

"KOKOA!" Moka goes.

Kokoa glares at her.

"I KNOW YOU'RE HURTING BUT THIS ISN'T THE.."

"LIKE YOU KNOW HOW I'M FEELING!" Kokoa shouts.

The 2 break off.

Kokoa rushes back in, but Moka jumps over her sister and kicks her in the face, she goes flying.

Moka watches as her sister crashes into a wall.

She waits for her to emerge.

"Kokoa.." She goes.

Silence...

"SURPRISE!" Kokoa yells.

Moka turns around and gets a fist right in her face.

Demarey soon arrives in front of the school.

It's all fix.

'Glad I didn't do too much.' he thinks.

Moka was in danger. She was losing everything her sister had to offer.

The blades lock. She looks at her eyes.

"Super prototype.." She goes.

"GGGGRRRR AAAAAAAAA!"

In one swift motion Kokoa knocks Moka's lightsaber out her hands.

She then kicks her knees and she drops onto them.

Kokoa grabs Moka's light saber and presses them both against her neck.

Everyone goes wide eyed.

"MOKA!" Shouted the newspaper club.

Kokoa looked at her sister with a cold look.

"Kokoa... why..."

Kokoa was silent... but soon began to break down...

"I...Miss him... so much..."

"But this isn't what Demarey would want from you Kokoa!"

"SO YOU CAN SPEAK TO THE DEAD NOW!"

"What would killing me achieve?"

"HIM COMING BACK!" She shouts.

Everyone blinks.

"Kokoa, if you kill me it won't matter, he wouldn't be with you then..."

"WHAT MAKES YOU SURE?!"

Moka saw the emotion in her sisters eyes.

"Kokoa..."

Alex stands not far from Kokoa.

"Kokoa..." He goes.

Her arms start to shake.

"Kokoa!" Went the others.

She doesn't take notice of them.

"Kokoa."

She grits her teeth.

"Kokoa, you don't want to do this..." Went Jericho.

Kokoa kept her eyes on her sister.

"Kokoa..." Moka went.

Tears begin to fall down Kokoa's face.

Demarey looks down... there's a hole here.

'They must have made it.'

Demarey sighs. He sees her.

He straightens his robe out and makes a loud cough sound.

Everyone soon blinks as they hear it, and looks to where the source is.

Kokoa hears the cough, She quickly turns her head around and sees a hooded figure from the hole.

"GGGRR, WHO ARE YOU?!" She shouts.

The figure's face was hidden.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The figure said.

Kokoa rolled her eyes.

She reluctantly turned from her sister to the new threat.

"ANYONE WHO GETS IN MY WAY I WILL KILL!" She goes.

The figure drops down, and lands on one knee.

"Then come." The figure said.

Kokoa didn't want to remove the blades from her sisters neck. But she did anyway.

She then charged at the figure.

The figure smirked.

Kokoa brought her saber up, ready to strike down the unknown person.

Everyone went wide eyed as she charged after the figure.

Kokoa swung downwards.. only for her saber to be blocked... by a blade of white.

She goes wide eyed.

"What the... wait..."

The figure soon removes it's hood.

Everyone stood in shock.

"Hello there." Went the person.

Kokoa soon jumped back. She deactivated the blades.

"De...Demarey...?" She went.

He nods.

Kokoa looks up and down at the boy, she then looks at the lightsaber, and remembers...

"Only you can..."

Demarey smiles.

Kokoa starts to form tears.

"DEMAREY!"

She runs and hugs him.

He smiles.

He looks at the others.

They can't believe it.

"Demarey's... alive..." Tsukune went.

Kariff's face lit up.

"Josh..." He went.

Haiji goes wide eyed. A tear on the lad's face.

Kou flies around the group.

"WEEEE, HE'S BACK!"

Kokoa held Demarey tight, very tight. She cried into him.

"I missed you too Kokoa." Demarey said.

He looks at the others.

"I missed everyone."

Kokoa steps back.

"How, how did you... I thought..."

Demarey sighs.

He looks at her hands. He sees 2 rings.

"I take it one of those are mine?"

Kokoa blinked, looked at her hands.

She took the ring on her left off.

"Here." She said with a smile.

Demarey locked his eyes with hers.

He sighs.

He cups his hands around her hand that's holding his ring.

She blinks.

 **STARTS PLAYING: SOFT RUN GIANA SISTERS TWISTED DREAMS OST (I HAD TO FIND SOMETHING ALRIGHT... HEY IT'S MY STORY LOL BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO IF YA DON'T)**

"I'm sorry, Kokoa." He says.

Her face shows disbelief.

"Demarey..." She goes.

He turns and starts to walk off.

She quickly grabs his hand.

"Where are you going..." She goes.

Demarey couldn't face her.

"I... don't deserve to be here."

Demarey glances back at her.

"I... I..."

Demarey couldn't do it.

"I had rode away with the blast, I wanted you to think I was dead." He went. Tears began to fall.

Kokoa couldn't believe what she heard.

"Wha...Why?!"

Demarey had to fight back his tears, but it was too much.

"I didn't want.. you guys to go looking for me... when I realized the truth.. I went to fight them.." He said.

Everyone blinked.

"And... I was running out of options... and I... tried... to blow.. them at the cost of...myself...up.." He went.

Kokoa's eyes began to get watery.

"WHY... WHY?!"

Demarey couldn't, it hurts too much.

"I.. I...I CAN'T..."

Kokoa blinked.

"I'M SORRY KOKOA." He says as he breaks down onto his knees.

Kokoa kneels next to him.

"I thought that if I got rid of them, I could redeem myself... after everything I had done... I realize the truth now... she was right.."

"Demarey..."

"I don't deserve you in the slightest... i'm a fuck up, i'm a fool... everything I did... I really want to be with you Kokoa, I love you so much... and that made me do things that I didn't need to, i'm... pathetic..."

Kokoa didn't know what to say.

"I... just... did anything to keep you as mine... i'm... a fucking lunatic..."

"Demarey..."

"And I... was foolish... so foolish... to let green get to me... I should have trusted you... everyone was right... I suck."

Everyone looked at one another.

Demarey continues to pour his tears into his hands.

"And I told you about my 2nd lightsaber... it makes complete sense... I.. am.. darkness..."

Kokoa grew a bit of a smile.

"But you're 1st one was white." She said.

Demarey still held his hands over his eyes.

"Demarey... you don't suck." Kokoa went.

Demarey looks at her.

"And so what of you're 2nd lightsaber you are what you are by you, not the color of some blade." She said.

He blinks.

"And I don't care what those people think of you... what matters is what I think.." She says with tears.

Demarey stands up.

"Kokoa..."

"And even if you're crazy I don't care, it makes you a bit more exciting."

She smiles.

He blushes.

"Demarey, no matter what anyone says I love you, I love you, I love you, you may have some... you know... but...that's just you.."

Demarey looks her in the eyes.

"You were about to kill Moka..."

Kokoa looked down.

"Green told me... if i did...i could have you back."

Demarey blinks.

"This... proves it... everything i have done has been a mistake..."

Kokoa glares at him.

"NO, NOT AT ALL, EVERYTHING HASN'T..."

"Kokoa..."

"Was being with me a mistake,, was saving my life a mistake... was leaving for me and my sister a mistake, IS WHAT WE HAVE A MISTAKE..."

Her eyes shed some tears.

"Kokoa..."

"You remember that song you sang that night for me?"

He nods.

"That night i told you, how much you mean to me."

"Kokoa."

"Demarey, I'll state it time and time again... i'll keep doing it till the end of time, i love you..."

He forms a weak smile.

"And no matter what, there's no one i'd rather have fallen in love with than you..."

A tear falls. "You serious?"

She smiles.

"I am, even if you have issues, we'll make it work..."

Demarey looks down.

"But... I couldn't... trust.."

"Demarey... we'll work it out." Kokoa goes.

He looks into her eyes.

They both smile.

"I love you." She goes.

They lock hands.

"I love you too." He goes.

They kiss.

Then hug 15 seconds after.

Everyone smiles.

They soon break it.

"So... now what?" Demarey goes.

Kokoa shows a naughty grin.

Demarey blinks.

"Kokoa..WHOA!"

Kokoa sweeps Demarey up and into her arms.

She smiles as she heads out the school.

"Wait why am I the one being carried?" He goes.

Everyone chuckles as the 2 run off.

Kariff has a huge smile on his face. Edge and Christian look at him.

"Kariff." They go. He looks at them.

"Care to come to the 1000th episode of Raw with us in a few weeks?" Edge goes.

Kariff's jaw drops.

"WHAT REALLY?!"

They nodded. Jericho looks at them.

"Really?" Goes Chris.

Edge looks at him.

"Like you haven't asked Yukari." Edge went.

Jericho rubs the back of his head.

Edge and Christian chuckle.

Tsukune looks over at Moka. Who's still on the ground.

Moka couldn't believe it...

'That... power...'

Tsukune walks over to her. He gets on one knee.

"Moka..." He goes.

She looks at him.

He hugs her.

A feeling of happiness goes through her.

"I love you Tsukune." She goes.

"I know." He goes.

"Sis!"

Moka stands and sees Kokoa run over to her.

"Kokoa."

Kokoa hugs Moka.

"I'm sorry."

Moka blinks, a small smile forms, she sighs.

"Just use your head next time."

Kokoa nods and runs.

Outside Demarey stands waiting.

He sees Kokoa coming out.

She has a smile on her face.

Demarey sighs as he knows what's coming.

Kokoa stands in front of him.

"Just do it." He says.

CHUU!

Kokoa bites into his neck.

Demarey sighs.

Once Kokoa stops, she sees a smile.

"You know, I missed that so much."

Kokoa smiles.

"Well, you're gonna get a lot more."

She lifts him up again and they're off. WINK WINK.

Tsukune takes Moka's right hand in his left.

She looks at him.

He kisses her. A tear falls from her face.

After he breaks the kiss he notices the tear.

"Hey, Moka... you okay?" He goes. She nods.

"Just got a great boyfriend." She says.

"Um, Fiance." He says.

Moka forms a smile.

"Tsukune."

"Yeah."

She licks her teeth.

He blinks. Then sighs.

He exposes his neck.

Then.

CHUU!

Tsukune... makes a low moan as Moka bites his neck.

As soon as she finishes she looks as his sort of aroused face.

"Ha, i'm beginning to really like that." He says.

Moka smirks.

"Well, there's plenty for you in bed." She said.

Tsukune blinks.

She grabs Tsukune's hand and they start heading out the school. He blushes bright red.

The others blink. But then sigh.

The boys soon felt a tug on their arms.

They look, and see their partners looking right at them with eyes of... well lust.

They blink, then sigh.

Meanwhile

Green was looking at her base. The main one.

"Good thing for plan b." She said.

She opens the door to see the remaining 4.

"Right, we have been weakened, but we are not done yet, we can still defeat them, but we must get stronger." Green says.

They all nod.

Green turns around.

"I'll be back shortly." She says.

Green exits and runs through the forest quickly.

She looks around with care for her target. She soon spots him.

Alex was looking over a cliff with a smile.

Everything was back to the way it was in a sense.

He then turns around.

Nothing.

He moves away from the cliff and looks.

"Come out." He goes.

He soon turns around.

His eyes widen.

"Green."

He gets into a fighting stance, but... Green doesn't.

He soon blinks.

"Elizabeth."

"Alex." She goes.

He raises an eyebrow.

She then tackles him.

"Gah!"

Green presses her hands on his arms.

He grits his teeth.

Alex glares into her eyes, they don't have the look of death. He blinks.

'Wait, her eyes... what is going on?'

Alex wanted to move but he can't stop looking into her eyes.

"I know we're enemies Alex... but... for now..."

Green takes his right and places it on her chest where her heart is.

"We're lovers."

Alex goes wide eyed as Green kisses him.

'She is in love with me!'

Kokoa drops Demarey onto her bed.

"Wait, Kokoa slow down."

Kokoa locked her door and got on top.

"Kokoa..."

She quickly got his private out.

"KOKOA, AAAAAAHHH!"

 **SONG ENDS**

* * *

 **WELL THAT'S THE END OF MY SPOTLIGHT, YEAH A 3 PART SPOT LIGHT THAT WAS SHIT, HEY NOT EVERY STORY HAS ALL OF IT'S CHAPTER/EPISODES FULL OF GREATNESS, SOME WILL SUCK, BUT SUCK ONES TEND TO BRING GREAT ONES, BESIDES... WE'RE BACK ON THE ANIME TRAIL... I THINK I HOPE... WELL I CAN GO BACK... BUT I WANT A ROMANTIC EPISODE BEFORE WE DO... SO I MIGHT DO THAT BEFORE WE DO... I'M NOT SURE, ANYWAY THAT'S THE END OF EPISODE 31 OF AWESOMENESS COMES TO YOKAI ACADEMY I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR WATCHING NOW OR SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE, YEAH I'M IMPATIENT MY STORIES WOULD BE GREAT IT'S JUST NOT ENOUGH DETAIL ON DESCRIBING, AND ON PEOPLES THOUGHTS, I NEED TO GET PATIENCE DANG IT... BUT.. I THINK IT'S THE FACT THAT I AM 1 YEAR BEHIND WHAT I HAD PLANNED SEE, THIS PART SHOULD HAVE BEEN DONE THIS YEAR, AND STARTED LAST YEAR SO YEAH THAT'S WHY I'M RUSHING... BUT HEY... I CHECK BACK ON MY STUFF FOR WHAT I COULD IMPROVE BTW IF YOUR STILL READING, I WISH I COULD JUST SAY STUFF INTO A MICROPHONE AND IT GETS WRITTEN OUT FOR ME, ANYONE KNOW A PROGRAM THAT CAN DO THAT... CAUSE IF YA DO, AND YA TELL ME, EVERYTHING WILL GO ALOT BETTER BECAUSE AS I AM TYPING THINGS CHANGE IN MY HEAD ESPECIALLY AS I LISTEN TO MUSIC LIKE THE FIGHT IN THE LAST EPISODE AND THIS EPISODE I HAD SO MUCH OTHER STUFF PLANNED BUT, BECAUSE I WAS IN A HURRY... I DIDN'T PUT IT IN... MAYBE I SHOULD... NOT TO SURE, BUT HEY I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF AWESOMENESS COMES TO YOKAI ACADEMY, BUT UNTIL THEN, UNTIL THEN... AH GOOD TO BE BACK ISN'T ME. ALSO I LOST A FOLLOWER... WAIT DID I OR NOT... NOT TOO SURE... BUT HEY... I'LL HAV AT THE END OF THE STORY SO, PM ME QUESTIONS... WELL NOT YET SINCE WE'RE ONLY HALF WAY THERE... ALSO I WENT BACK TO THE 1ST HALF AND SAW EVERYTHING I DID... I WAS MORE OF A COMEDIAN THEN. AND THE BASE IS DR WILY'S CASTLE FROM MEGAMAN 4.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: SUPERDRIVE (GRAVITATION THEME)**


	43. Awesomeness meets the romance

**RIGHT A ROMANCE EPISODE THAT WON'T BE VERY LONG BECAUSE IT'S TIME EDGE AND CHRISTIAN GET BACK INTO THE LIGHT OF THEIR STORY, BUT NOW I'M THINKING... IF I END THIS NOT THE STORY BUT THIS PART AT WRESTLEMANIA 29 AND START ANOTHER FOR 30... WHAT SHALL HAPPEN THERE I ALREADY HAVE IDEAS BUT I MIGHT JUST EXTEND THIS TO WRESTLEMANIA 30. BUT NO MORE WASTING YOUR TIME LET'S GO. BTW EVERYONE IS NOW KIND OF OOC I THINK I SAID THAT LAST HALF.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: OVERDRIVE BY HITOMI HARADA**

 **ROMANTIC EPISODE: AWESOMENESS SHOWS THE ROMANCE (PROTOTYPE EMOTIONS)**

* * *

Alex Mercer leaned against the tree sitting down. He couldn't believe what was next to him, or better yet who. He looked to his right.

'Elizabeth Green.' he thought.

Out of all the people it really is Elizabeth. He just didn't understand it.

"I know you're shocked." She said.

Alex rolled his eyes.

"Shocked is an understatement."

Green chuckled.

"Green... I don't get it..."

"Get what?"

Alex sighed.

"Don't play dumb, you know what I mean?"

Green chuckled again.

"You didn't state it."

Alex then chuckled.

"If you love me... why... why do this..."

Green sighed.

"This is who I am, you're enemy."

Alex looked to his left.

"It didn't have to be this way."

Green sat up, no longer leaning on him.

"It was destined from the start."

He quickly looks at her.

"But you love me, and you don't wanna stop hurting me?"

Green sighed.

"There's more to us than you know Alex."

He raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

Green sighed.

"I want to be yours Alex but I cannot... we are like the north and south pole... On paper we're different, but in reality we're the same."

Alex blinked.

"We're different but the same..."

Green chuckled.

"I feel like that's the best way to describe us, the poles, they're on different parts of the world on paper, but if you look at it off paper, you'll see... they're right there at each other." She said.

Alex thought about it.

Green giggled. She giggled.

"Too much for ya?" She went.

Alex sighed.

"I think I understand." He said.

Silence filled the air between them.

"You remember Marina..." She went.

Alex looked down.

"How could I not, she went nuts."

"Do you know why she went nuts?"

"...For me..."

"Yes, but... you ever wondered why I decided to help you?"

Alex blinked.

"Thought so... this is why."

Green leaned up and kissed Alex on his lips, a few seconds later she breaks off.

"You were in love."

"Alex... she came to me."

He blinked.

"She wanted my help to get you, I... told her how I felt, and that's why she went nuts, she couldn't let the idea of me being with you by any means happen and thus she went after me, and In the process... she went nuts."

Alex sighed.

"I see."

They sat in silence for a bit longer.

"Green..."

"Yes."

"What... what are we..."

"I told you to be specific."

Alex looked up.

'Really' He thought.

"What are we as a pair..."

Green sighed.

"We're enemies."

Alex looked at her.

"In time we'll have to end it, that is true... but I can say... that we don't have to wait..."

Alex blinked.

"Green."

"Shall we battle now?"

Silence.

Alex shook his head.

"Green, if you love me, you don't have to do this, we could work something out."

Green chuckled.

"I wish Mercer."

She stood up.

"I do love you, but we will fight each other... if not today then soon."

Alex grit his teeth.

He grabbed her hand.

"I don't understand you."

Green looked at him.

"There's many things that you don't Mercer."

She went and kissed him.

"Pariah still loves her."

Alex blinked.

"Dana.."

Green nodded.

"But..." Went Alex.

Green smirked.

"She has his heart." She went. She turned and started to walk away.

"Green." Went Alex.

She turns around.

"So, we're back to being enemies?"

Green sighed.

"Guess so."

Green starts walking away, but soon stops.

"I never met to bring him pain that day." She says.

"What?"

She turns her head.

"Demarey... i never truly meant to harm him."

Alex blinked.

Green leaves. Alex stood there, feeling... sad and confused.

He placed his hand on his heart. It was starting to hurt.

He shook his head and went to the base.

Green walked down a path through the forest. Once she was alone she crossed her arms, and began to cry.

"Alex...Alex..." She went.

No one must know this, at all.

Her eyes widen, she couldn't believe it.

"Dana." Went the person in front of her.

The person was female, with black short hair, green eyes, she looked like she was in her near mid 20, she was in a black shirt with grey pants.

Dana couldn't understand this.

"Pariah..." She went.

Pariah sighed.

"I understand, you don't wanna call me jade." She went.

"How can I... you're..."

Pariah walked up to her.

"I am her."

Dana got her fists up.

"I'm not here to fight."

Dana blinked.

"Then why?"

Pariah sighed.

"I guess... I just wanted to see you... when we're not fighting."

Dana glared at her.

"Look I know how you felt when... you found out.."

Dana scoffed.

"Oh really, you played me!"

"No I didn't... look... Dana... i'm sorry..."

Dana crossed her arms.

"Why bother me in the 1st place?"

Pariah looked down. Dana looked at her.

"It hasn't left."

Dana blinked.

"My love for you is still there..."

Dana chuckled.

"Too bad, we're enemies, like hell i'll ever!"

"I understand but..."

Pariah started to shed tears.

Dana raised an eyebrow.

"When I met you as Jade, I was trying to understand you and the others for Mother, but... I began to fall for you, in the end, it was all for nothing... Dana... if there was one thing I would like is to change our history..."

Dana rolled her eyes.

"Ha, funny."

Pariah felt it, pain.

"I knew this would be a waste... i'm going."

Dana smiled, she looked at Pariah's face... it's covered in tears.

She blinks.

"Hey... are you... really crying."

Pariah covers her face.

Dana walks up to her, and removes her hands.

Silence is shared.

Then a kiss.

Pariah goes wide eyed.

A few seconds later, Dana steps back.

"Dana..."

She says nothing.

"I...I..."

Dana runs.

Pariah blinks, then sighs.

"Guess we are just foes..."

Alex leaned against the wall of their base,his head hanging.

He sighs.

'I don't even know what to do, she said we're still foes... but i can feel it... she doesn't want this.'

His thought is broken as he hears footsteps, he looks and sees his sister.

He smiles, but it soon leaves him as he sees some tears on her face.

They lock eyes.

"Dana..." He goes.

She drops to her knees. He runs and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Dana..."

She looks up at him.

He looks into her eyes, he can see her frustrations.

They are sitting on the ground. She told him about Pariah.

Alex looked at her with eyes of care.

"I see, so maybe they both are changing."

She looks at him.

"What?"

He blinks, then sighs.

"Elizabeth and me had a talk."

Dana blinked.

"Just like you and pariah."

Dana wanted to speak up but couldn't.

A minute passed, they look at each other again.

"I have no clue what's going on." Alex said.

They look down, silence fills the air.

What's going on.

Green stands looking over a cliff, her mind ticking. She sighs.

"We have much to do."

It was night time

Alex paced back and forth in the night, his mind racing.

'Why am I doing this...' He thinks.

He soon stops as he feels a presence.

He turns and sees Green.

"I find your need to speak to me... odd."

He glares at her, she smiles.

"Don't you got anything to say?" She goes.

Alex walks up to her.

"Sizing me up now?"

Alex takes a breath.

"Enough."

Green blinks.

"Enough what?"

"Enough of this crap, green i'm not falling for these games, if you do love me, then lets stop this."

Green chuckled.

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

Silence.

"Alex, this is our destiny, our fate..."

Alex shook his head.

"Green."

She chuckles.

"Is this all you wanted to talk about, you know I could ... take you on here..."

Alex blinked.

"But no... Alex... it's coming..."

Green turned around and walked on.

Alex stood there in silence.

Green waited till she was far. She clenched her heart.

'Damn it.'

She was about to shed a tear.

'No, no.. no more... no more...'

She then stopped fighting against it, as she felt him come running.

She turned around.

"Alex." She goes.

Alex ran up to her, and grabbed her hands.

"Alex, what are you..."

He kisses her.

Her eyes widen.

She breaks it, but he goes back in.

"Alex, don't..."

Green doesn't know how to react, so long, so long it has been since she could experience such feeling.

He looks at her.

"You sure..." He goes.

There's a pause as they lock eyes.

"... Fuck it."

She goes in and kisses him, she gets him on the ground, and the kiss deepens.

"Who knew you'd be a good kisser?" Alex said.

Green smiled.

"Well you learn from the minds of the people you've consumed right?"

Alex smirked.

They continue to kiss more and more passionately.

"Elizabeth."

"Alex... take me..."

Alex blinked.

"What..."

She looked at him, blushing red.

"Green."

"Do you love me Alex..."

Alex blushed red, he looked away then back at her.

"I don't want this to go bad, Green, we're still foes".

Green blinked, then stood up.

"Green."

"Elizabeth."

"What."

Alex stood up.

Green glared seriously.

"Elizabeth."

Alex blinked.

"Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smiled.

She laid on the ground.

"Lay with me."

Alex looked at her as she laid on the nightly sky. He did as asked.

They looked at one another under the dark sky looking up at the clouds.

Alex takes Elizabeth's hand in his. She blushes. They move close to one another.

"Alex."

"Elizabeth."

Her heart felt warmed.

"I love you." They both go and kiss each other.

They soon form a dome around them and they sleep locked in each others arms.

The next day

Alex opens his eyes to see the dome, he looks and sees Elizabeth.

She soon opens her eyes.

"You're beautiful." He says. She smiles.

They remove the dome. And sit on the grass.

They don't say anything for awhile.

"Alex."

"Yes."

Elizabeth sighs and stands up.

"I love you..." She goes.

He smiles.

"But, our faith stays the same."

Alex goes wide eyed and stands up.

"Elizabeth it doesn't need to be that way."

She sighs.

"It is, it must, i'm sorry."

She runs off. Alex reaches out to her, but she's gone.

He clutches his fists, he sighs.

He starts walking to the school.

He thinks about his and Elizabeth's past. A tear falls down his face.

"Elizabeth..." He goes.

He clenches his fists.

"Damn, damn..."

"Yo Alex."

Alex blinks and sees Edge and Christian.

"Ah, Edge and Christian."

"You alright?" Christian went.

"Uh, yeah... where's the others?"

"Getting ready, it's early."

"What?" Alex looks and doesn't see a lot of students.

He sighs.

Edge places a hand on his shoulder.

"If this is about Demarey don't worry too much."

Alex blinked and chuckled.

"Yeah I know... besides I'm glad he wasn't dead."

The awesome duo smile and so does Alex.

'What do I do?' He thinks.

* * *

 **THAT EPISODE WAS MEH WASN'T IT, NOW I CAN GO BACK TO THE ANIME, BUT I MIGHT DO A BIT MORE BESIDES WE'RE NEAR THE 1000TH EPISODE OF RAW BUT NOT THERE... OH SHIT HANG ON... ARE WE IN LATE MAY OR MID JUNE... WE'RE MID JUNE SO THE 1000TH EPISODE IS A MONTH AWAY SO I GOT SOME TIME FILL STUFF IN MIND, NOW I WE'LL BE BACK TO THE ANIME EITHER NEXT OR THE ONE AFTER CAUSE I'M GONNA DO 2 MORE BEFORE THE 1000TH EPISODE BUT ANYWAY THATS THE END OF THIS ROMANTIC EPISODE I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR WATCHING NOW OR IN THE FUTURE AND I WANT TO DO ONE MORE THING FOR ME IN THE STORY WELL... ITS ACTUALLY NOT ANOTHER TURN IN FACT, QNA AFTER WRESTLEMANIA 29... NO 30 I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IM GONNA DO I STILL HAVE TO FINISH MY PROTOTYPE STORY TO EXPLAIN THEIR BACKGROUND BUT THATS ANOTHER THING, BUT ANYWAY I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF AWESOMENESS COMES TO YOKAI ACADEMY, BUT UNTIL THEN... UNTIL THEN... I'M LOSING MY MIND.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: SUPER DRIVE (GRAVITATION THEME) SHOULD I GET A NEW ENDING THEME?**


	44. Awesomeness sings a song

**Konichiwa** **you fucking cunts its de12now with... not the episode from the anime but a special one instead a time fill one or not i have no idea what type but its also special because I'm doing this on my phone how bout dat... don't worry I will be editing on a computer hard to do it on a phone _yeah so i just realized it wasnt bold... oh i also had to use auto rotate so anyway enjoy this train wreck_.. IM SO CONFUSED.. this turned out differently than expected. FINALLY GOT MY CPU BACK. Also when you see this () that means its being said in the background**

 _ **Starts playing Overdrive by Hitomi harada**_

 **Special epsiode: Awesomeness sings a song**

* * *

It was 4th period, edge and christian had the class indoors, they were playing tennis.

The 2 looked at each student enjoying themselves.

Edge sighs.

"Something on your mind?" went Christian.

Edge looked at him.

"Its mizore."

Christian blinked.

"Whats up?"

"I think shes on to us." Edge said.

Christian blinked.

"I think i can say the same for Kurumu."

Edge and christian both sighed.

Its been a few days since Demarey has came back, and since then the lads have been around each other more often than their lovers.

 **AGAIN DOING THIS ON MY PHONE**

It was lunch time. The guys were in the gym.

Edge, Christian, Tsukune, Chris, Punk, Demarey and Kariff gathered.

"So hows it coming along? went Demarey.

They gave a thumps up.

The boy smiled. Ever since his attack hes been back to his old self again.

"Still, how are we gonna do it we have barely anytime to practice? went Tsukune.

Jericho sighed.

"Well thats why we're spending as much time as we can on this." Jericho said.

"But ya think they suspect anything?" Tsukune went.

"Oh please they surely do." went Kariff.

They nodded.

"So should we do a little now or wait.." Punk said.

" A little practice doesnt hurt." Christian said.

Meanwhile.

Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore were at the cafeteria.

"So none of them showed up again." went a voice. They look and saw deshiko. The girls nodded.

"What do you think they're doing?" went Moka.

Yukari crossed her arms.

"They're probably with different girls!" she went.

The others blinked. They wouldnt do that...

The girls thought about it.

One was listening in from not to far.

"Demarey." Went Kokoa.

The school day was now over.

Gin opened the club room door, and saw a sight.

It was the girls... but the guys werent around.

"Um..." he went.

The girls shrugged.

A smile appears, but soon leaves as ms. Nekonome enters.

"Hey every.." she blinks. The guys arent here.

"Oh my this is odd." she went.

They were in jerichos warehouse.

"So should we do this tommorow?" Demarey said.

They all nodded.

They exit the warehouse. Little did they know someobe was watching them.

5 minutes later

The girls were in front of their dorm.

They look and see Ruby.

"Well?" They went.

She was silent.

The girls shook their heads.

" I saw them leaving Jericho's warehouse.. i..." Ruby couldnt speak up.

They all held their arms.

The boys were now back at the dorm.

Edge and Christian kept reading the piece of paper in front of them.

They sigh.

"Think im gonna get some more air." Edge said. Christian nodded.

Edge stood outside the dorm, with the paper in his hands.

He sighs.

"Edge."

He blinks and turns around. It's mizore.

"Mizore."

"Edge... do you love me?" She goes. He blinks.

"You're my fiance, of course i love you."

She crosses her arms.

"Then why have you been keeping your distance recently?

Edge blinked, then sighed.

"I'll tell you tommorow." He said.

Mizore shed a tear. She ran back in. Edge wanted to call out to her, but he sighed.

He walked to his dorm room, but before he reached the door, he saw Kurumu walking away.

He blinks, he then enters his room and sees Christian looking down. Christian blinks, and sees Edge. They sigh.

Mizore sat in her room, crossing her arms...

She looks at the undisputed title on her wall. And a poster of Edge. She sighs.

The next day

It was 4th period.

The girls were keeping a close eye on the boys.

They were outside.

Edge and Christian both were tapping their foots. Demarey and Kariff were playing soccer along with Tsukune.

The girls were doing tennis, they had no idea how to approach them.

Soon the period ends. And the girls were alone at their table.

"Tell them!" went a voice. The girls blinked. They see Kokoa with Kou in her hands.

"Wee i... am not to tell... Argh..." Kou was sqeezed tighter.

"YOU BETTER TALK!" Kokoa went.

The others raised an eyebrow.

"All i know is its a secret!"

The others stood up and glared the bat.

A figure was behind the door.

"You guys better hurry." went the person.

The lads had brought everything they needed.

"Right we'll finish up here, you guys head to class. Edge said. Demarey, Kariff and Tsukune nodded.

The 3 lads had a smile as they walked through the halls.

"Hey." Went a voice. The 3 looked and saw Alex.

"Sensei." Demarey said.

Alex sighed.

"Kou's in trouble."

The 3 blinked.

Edge, Christian, Jericho and Punk sat and waited.

Kou was trying to make as little noise as he could. He managed to escape the girls, but Kokoa's on his case.

"Wee wee.. someone help me."

Lucky someone grabbed him before Kokoa cut a corner.

"Where did he go?!"

Kou looked at his savor. Its Haiji.

"Wee.. your..."

"Shh, unless ya wanna get found again."

"Wee are they done yet?"

Haiji smiled.

The school day was ending. There was no meeting today. The girls soon met up at the entrence and they saw Kokoa with her arms crossed. Deshiko was there.

"...I lost him..." She said.

The girls sighed.

Mizore shook her head. What are they doing.

Then.

"Oh you girls heading off?" went a voice. They look and see Haiji.

They blink.

He points towards the auditorum.

The girls blink.

"You guys ready? Edge said. The others nodded.

"GUYS." went a voice. They look and see Haiji running with Kou.

"Haiji what happened?" Went Demarey.

"Oh nothing, except this guy decides to expose himself from my pocket." Haiji says as he points to Kou.

"Weee, i wasnt comfy, besides its not my fault for being in a tight pocket." Kou said.

The lads sighed.

"Well lets do this." Edge said.

The girls stopped right in front of the auditorum.

Whatever their fiances were hiding, well lets not waste anymore time.

The girls stopped and looked at the stage.

They blink as they saw the intrsuments.

Then they saw the others.

Jericho was in his svr 2009 pants with his t shirt and light up jacket. Punk was in black pants with his best in the world shirt, Tsukune was in black pants with edge's shirt from 2009. Kariff was in dark pants and a grey hoodie. Christian was in his ring attire with his t shirt, so was Edge. And Demarey was... wearing black leather pants with a grey t shirt, he also had purple make up around his eyes and black lipstick... and white gloves... I know.

The girls blinked.

Kariff sat down at the drums. Tsukune and punk picked up the guitars.

Thd others were at the microphones.

"Uh..." went the girls.

They smiled.

"This is for you." they went.

 **Starts playing: Silhouette, Nate wants to battle version.**

Tsukune and punk start playing with feel, so does Kariff. The girls blush. Soon some students arrive from hearing the music. The girls keep looking at the lads.

Jericho: I can see it, we'll book it to the goal line still you and me.

Jericho: We don' know, We don' know, enough about it.

Demarey: We've gone past it, to the point of no return no looking back.

Demarey: We don't know we don't know, enough about it.

Jericho: We got this, we got this, we got this now, getting all fired up we'll let sweat drip from every pour now

Jericho, Demarey: There's so many things we dont know, we'll remember our journey home

Jericho, Demarey, Edge, Christian: Everyone, even him become silhouettes

Jericho, Demarey, Edge, Christian: You and i we're now growing old, there's somethings we cant protect and hold. Don't let go we both know, we'll never give it up.

Jericho: So many things we don't know

Demarey: We'll remember our journey home

Lads: Everyone, even him become silhouettes.

Jericho, Demarey: And one last time our shadows dance within the wind

Edge, Christian: Like a leaf we'll all just float Away

 **Song ends**

The girls blushed bright red as cheers were heard behind them.

The lads soon smiled as Tsukune strung again.

 **Start playing: After midnight, by J Minus**

Jericho and Demarey nod to one another.

Jericho: After midnight, i'll meet you, by the seaside in my mind. I could walk a million miles with you by my side

Demarey: See the glow of the moon dancing through the night, words can't describe the feelings I hold inside

Jericho, Demarey: And after midnight, I come to you in a dream

Christian: Take my hand and run away to a place you've never seen

Edge: And we can watch the water such a beautiful sight

Jericho: we'll be together after midnight

Demarey: Please don't wake me up don't take me from the

Jericho, Demarey, Edge, Christian: Place I'd rather be

Jericho,(Demarey):I don't know if you can go there (go there)

Jericho, Demarey, Edge, Christian: outside of a dream

Christian, Edge: if I could I would I'd stay there with you,

Jericho, Demarey, Edge, Christian: never want to leave

Demarey: You will always be there with me, holding as I sleep

Demarey: And after midnight, I'll see you beneath the darkened skies. We can run around in the open chasing fireflies

Jericho: Make a wish upon the stars, forever we'll be free

Demarey: Cause I've become a part of you and your a part of me

The students cheered.

Demarey: Please don't wake me up don't take me from the

Jericho, Demarey, Edge, Christian: Place I'd rather be

Jericho,(Demarey):I don't know if you can go there (go there)

Jericho, Demarey, Edge, Christian: outside of a dream

Christian, Edge: if I could I would I'd stay there with you,

Jericho, Demarey, Edge, Christian: never want to leave

Demarey: You will always be there with me, holding as I sleep

The music gets more emotional.

Demarey: if I lead you, will you follow?

Jericho: stay right behind me

Demarey:if I take you, leave your sorrow

Jericho:stay right behind

Demarey:if I lead you, will you follow?

Jericho:stay right behind me

Demarey:no more worries till tomorrow

Jericho, Edge, Christian:no more worries...

Demarey: Please don't wake me up don't take me from the

Jericho, Demarey, Edge, Christian: Place I'd rather be

Jericho,(Demarey):I don't know if you can go there (go there)

Jericho, Demarey, Edge, Christian: outside of a dream

Christian, Edge: if I could I would I'd stay there with you,

Jericho, Demarey, Edge, Christian: never want to leave

Demarey: You will always be there with me,

Jericho, Demarey, Edge, Christian: holding as I sleep

Jericho, Demarey, Edge, Christian: After midnight, After midnight

Everyone cheered as the song was ending.

The girls were speechless.

 **Song ends**

Jericho turns around with a smile. He gives a thumbs up,

 **STARTS PLAYING: Superdrive, Gravitation theme**

Everyone was cheering on the lads on the stage, the girls just stayed blushing.

Demarey: Itsu no ma ni ka bokura, nanigenaku deatta

Jericho: yasashisa yoseatte, kakurenbo wa tsuzuku no sou sa

Jericho, Demarey: No, wanna sell your soul

Jericho:Shareta kiiroi [tacchi] de

Jericho. Demarey: No, forget smile again

Demarey: odotteitai dake

Demarey: hashiri-nukeru ashita, aruite-wataru bokura

Jericho: nishikaze ni noseta boku no koe todoku no? sou sa

Jericho: Demarey, Edge, Christian: No, wanna sell your soul

Edge,Christian: otogi-banashi no sekai de

Jericho, Demarey, Edge, Christian: No, forget smile again

Jericho: zutto nemutteitai dake

The guys smiled at Demarey.

Demarey: Nee oikakete oikakete shiroi kaze, nee koi ni natte ai ni natte hane hirogetai

Demarey, Jericho: Nee ii koto mo warui koto mo subete tashite ni de watte umaku ikite

Demarey: toki wo koetai

The crowd now were cheering more and more, they didn't know these lads could sing.

Jericho placed a hand on Demarey's shoulder. Demarey smiled.

Demarey: "se-no" de te wo tsunaide, mizutamari koetara. Niji ga nozoku sora, akai ito tsunagu no sou sa

Jericho, Demarey, Edge, Christian: No, Wanna sell your soul

Demarey: Ame ni soppo mukarete mo

Jericho, Demarey, Edge, Christian: No, Forget smile again

Demarey:bokura waratteitai dake

The lads smiled.

Demarey, Jericho: Nee oikakete oikakete shiroi kaze

Demarey, Jericho, Edge, Christian: Nee koi ni natte ai ni natte hane hirogetai

Demarey, Jericho :Nee ii koto mo warui koto mo subete tashite

Demarey, Jericho, Edge, Christian: Ni de watte umaku ikite

Demarey: Toki wo koetai

Everyone was clapping.

Demarey, Jericho, Edge, Christian: Toki wo Koetai

The girls held their arms to their sides.

 **Song ends**

The boys smile as everyone cheered.

They soon bowed.

The girls were flustered and amazed, this is what they were hiding.

The girls looked back at the stage, the boys are gone.

They blink.

"That was amazing!"

"Who knew they could sing so well."

"Oh man I am jealous."

The girls needed to talk to them, they left the auditorium and went searching around the school, they weren't around.

"Where could they be?" Went Moka. They were now in the forest.

The lads sat under a tree.

"Well... that was something..." Went Christian. The others nodded.

"Well... should we head back to the school or what...?" Went Edge.

They shrugged.

They soon decide to go back.

They were in front of the school... then.

A loud noise is heard.

The boys look and sees a crowd of girls, running... to them...

The boys go wide eyed.

They start running.

The girls sigh, but soon hears shouts. They blink.

They soon see their lovers... being chased.

They go wide eyed.

The guys are soon cornered.

"HEY!"

The boys look.

"HANDS OFF OUR GUYS!"

The crowd of girls soon see the girls running at them.

Yukari summoned multiple pans and Ruby used a wind spell, the pans were sent flying into the crowd, knocking the crowd of girls back.

Mizore froze more of the crowd.

The guys the distraction and ran, soon they were on the other side of the school.

"There they are."

The boys went wide eyed, more girls.

"Ah..." They went.

Then.

BAM!

The crowd went flying.

The boys blinked.

They looked and saw their girlfriends.

They soon faced on another.

The boys sighed.

"Gomenosai..." They went.

The girls crossed their arms.

Then.

KISU!

Kissed them.

A few seconds they parted their lips from their significant other.

The boys were shocked.

"I love you."

The girls hugged their lovers.

The guys blushed and hugged back.

It was now nighttime.

Edge and Mizore sat outside under a tree.

"So, you were all working on this for weeks..." She asked. Edge nodded.

"Sorry I couldn't tell you..." Edge said.

Mizore chuckled.

"And we thought you guys were doing something... else..."

"Like cheating." Edge said.

Mizore went wide eyed and looked the other way.

Edge chuckled.

"I understand your frustration Mizore."

She looks at him.

"Edge..."

She and him lock eyes.

"Mizore... I'm happy to have you in my life, everything is way better than I ever could imagine... I love you so much..."

Mizore's heart was beating so fast.

They hug.

And soon kiss.

They enter the dorm, and arrive at her room.

"Mizore..."

She smiles.

"Want me to spend the night?" Edge asks.

Mizore blushes... she nods.

They soon enter and begin a night of pleasure.

Meanhwhile

Kagome is sitting at her desk, looking at a box.

"I'm gonna do it." She says to herself.

Meanwhile in the human world

An Argentinian man looks at a date on a calendar.

"It's coming."

* * *

 **THANK GOODNESS I GOT MY PC BACK, I SHOULD SAY THERE WAS ONLY GONNA BE ONE SONG, BUT I ADDED 2 MORE, I'M SORRY EVERYONE I'M JUST TRYING TO GET MY IDEAS OUT BESIDES KEEPING THEM TO MYSELF, NOW I THINK THE NEXT ONE WILL BE THE ANIME ONE... MAYBE, BUT THATS THE END OF THIS EPISODE OF AWESOMENESS COMES TO YOKAI ACADEMY, I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR WATCHING NOW OR IN THE FUTURE, AND I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF AWESOMENESS COMES TO YOKAI ACADEMY, BUT UNTIL THEN... UNTIL THEN.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: SUPERDRIVE(Gravitation theme)**


	45. Awesomeness shown a proposal

**K EVERYONE... IM A SAY IT, THIS IS GONNA BE A SHORT EPISODE, CAUSE I WANTED TO DO IT, SO LETS START. ALSO YA MAY NOT LIKE IT... AT ALL.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: OVERDRIVE BY HITOMI HARADA**

 **ROMANCE EPISODE: AWESOMENESS SHOWN A PROPOSAL**

* * *

She opened her eyes with a smile on her face. She sat up, look to her left and saw Nekonome laying on her bed. Kagome smiled as she rubbed the head of her girlfriend.

She looks to her right and sees her dresser, on top of it... a white box.

Kagome face softens.

She then feels a shift in her bed, it's Nekonome.

"Hmm, Morning Shizuka." Went Kagome as she rubbed the catlady's head.

"Mmmm Morning."

The 2 got out of bed, and got dressed for the day.

It was now almost 1st period.

Kagome and Shizuka arrive at Shizuka's homeroom.

"Well, I see ya in a few." Shizuka said.

Kagome nodded and kissed her.

After 5 seconds, she broke the kiss.

Nekonome walked into her class.

Kagome sighed.

She turned and headed to her class.

'I'm gonna do it.' She thought.

It was the end of the 1st period.

Kagome sighed, and stepped out her classroom.

"Well, someone's looking oddly nervous." Went a voice.

Ririko blinked.

It was Jericho.

"Oh, mr, Irvine..."

The white box falls out her pocket.

She goes wide eyed and quickly picks it up. Jericho chuckles.

"I see, someone wants to get married already..." Jericho goes.

Ririko blushes.

Jericho gives a thumbs up.

It was now the end of school.

Shizuka was on her way to the club room.

"Hey, Shizuka."

She turned and saw Ririko.

"Ririko." She said with a smile.

Ririko blushed as she stood in front of her girlfriend.

"Is something wrong?" Shizuka asked.

Ririko took a breath.

"Shizuka... I love you."

"Aw I love you too."

Ririko jumped.

"Then will you marry me?!" Ririko said excitedly.

"What?" Went Shizuka.

Ririko blinked, then rubbed the back of her head.

"Marry..."

"Ah... gomenosai... i'll just go."

Ririko rushes away from Shizuka.

"Wait... Ririko..."

She was out of reach.

Shizuka reluctantly walked towards the club room.

She opened the door.

"There she is."

Shizuka blinks.

Everyone smiles.

"Couldn't start the meeting without ya Ms." Goes Gin. Shizuka sighs.

Ririko is walking through the forest.

"I can't believe I tried it... it's too soon." She said to herself.

Ririko started pounding her fists against a nearby tree.

"Damn it, i'm not some kid I should be able to handle this... but..." She starts to shed tears.

"What if... she doesn't truly love me... what if... it's all for nothing..." She gets off the tree and shakes her head.

"No, i'm close... I am not gonna let this slide..." She clutches her fists.

She runs back to the school.

The meeting is over.

Shizuka has her head on a desk.

"Something wrong ms." Goes a voice.

She looks, it's Demarey.

"Nothing..." She says.

Demarey rolls his eyes.

The others were heading out but stopped as they saw Demarey talking to Nekonome.

"Ms. I can see there's something wrong..." He goes.

She sighs, the others stand around her.

"It's Ririko..."

They look at one another.

"I think... she was trying to propose to me."

Everyone goes wide eyed.

"And... I..."

A knock was heard.

The club looked and saw Ririko.

"...Ri...riko.."

"Ms. Nekonome, can I talk to you?"

Shizuka blinked and nodded.

Kagome took deep breaths as her girlfriend stood outside.

"Well, Ririko."

Kagome sighed.

"Shizuka, we've known each other for a time, and we're both girlfriends... i'm happy to be with you, I really am."

Shizuka raised an eyebrow.

"You've made me a different person, you make me smile everyday, you're the light of my day, the shine in my night, the love of my life... I want to truly cherish what we got..."

She took her hands.

"You're special, you're beautiful, you're sexy, you're perfect... there's no one i'd rather be spending my days with than you."

Ririko got on one knee.

She reached and grabbed a box from her pocket.

Shizuka blushed nervously.

"I want to belong to you, I want to grow old with you... I bet you can't believe i'm saying this... but... I truly love you that much and more Shizuka... so..."

A ring appears from the box.

"Will you, Marry me?"

She couldn't believe it, no way...

"I... I... Can't!"

Glass shatters again

"Wha...what..."

Shizuka shook her head.

"I'm sorry... I can't marry you..."

Ririko couldn't move, she was too shocked too...

"I..I..."

"I'm sorry Ririko... it's just.., I don't deserve you..."

Ririko stood up.

"What..."

"I'm not deserving of you Ririko... you're such a great girl... all I've done is come to your place and be a bother... what have I done towards our relationship..."

Ririko blinked, is she serious.

"More than I can even think of, Shizuka, you're the one I should be saying these things to..."

Shizuka shook her head.

"Shizuka..."

"We should break up."

OOF!

"...Wha...wha...wha...WHAT!" Ririko started to shed tears.

"I'm sorry for any trouble I caused you... Ririko..."

"SO I ASK TO MARRY YOU AND YOU WANNA BREAK UP?!"

"Ririko..."

"Even if you didn't want to get married now, I would have waited... WHY, FUCK, WHY!"

The 2 girls begin to cry.

"Ririko."

"DON'T CALL ME RIRIKO!" Kagome shouted.

Shizuka jumps.

"...Ririko.."

Kagome couldn't take this pain, it wasn't good.

"We can still be friends... right..."

Kagome glared.

SLAP

Shizuka stood stunned as she placed her right hand on her left cheek.

"...Ririko, I..."

Kagome couldn't look at her much longer, she turns and runs away.

"WAIT, RIRIKO!"

Again, gone.

Shizuka looks down and sees the ring, it wasn't shiny, but it was nice.

She picked it up, it had her name engraved.

She blushed red.

"Ririko..."

She realized her big mistake.

"NO, RIRIKO!"

She runs after her.

Ririko cries with her back against the wall, she shouldn't have asked her at all.

"BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!"'

She walks into her kitchen.

"I'm... really this weak and pathetic..." She looks at her drawers.

She opens it.

"I am worthless, undeserving of anything..."

She grabs a knife.

"My life is over, it's time to shed this skin and be reborn a new."

She places it over her left wrist.

"Sideways for attention."

She makes it vertical.

"Long ways for results... End it..."

She starts it, it hurts bad.

She removes it, not a lot, she had to do it.

"Goodbye, Shizuka."

She made it to her place.

"Ririko, Ririko..."

Shizuka bangs on her door.

"Are you there..."

She grabs the knob and it turns. She quickly goes in.

"Ririko..."

She looks around her living space... nothing, she runs to check her bed... nothing...

"Is she even here... maybe..."

She notices a little red from the halls.

She raises an eyebrow and heads for the kitchen.

She stands stun as there is more red.

"She's been here...maybe the dinning room."

Nothing.

"..Come on...the bathroom."

She checks it... nothing. But there's more red.

"Where could she be..."

She turns to exit... but then.

Cough, Cough.

Shizuka stops moving, she heard that.

"Ririko..." She goes.

Cough, Cough.

She looks around, it's coming from in here.

Cough, Cough.

She looks behind the door, nothing.

She checks the edges, nothing.

Cough, Weez, Cough.

"Ririko." She goes.

She looks at the bathtub. She opens it.

"Ririko." She says it a smile... But then.

"RIRIKO!"

She carries her bloody body as best as she could.

"You're not gonna die on me!" She goes.

"Hey, THE FUCK HAPPENED!"

Shizuka sees Demarey in the school girl's athletic uniform.

Her face reads distress.

"Right, think it's time I head out." Goes Dana.

The door opens.

"Or not... so... WHAT!" Goes Dana as she sees a bloody Kagome in Demarey's arms and Shizuka behind him.

"Bed!" Demarey goes.

Dana quickly prepares one and Demarey lays Kagome down.

"What happened." Dana went.

"I don't know, I just found her like this in her tub." Goes Shizuka.

"Dana."

"I know."

Shizuka and Demarey are standing outside the infirmary.

"Hey!" Goes a voice.

They look up and see the others.

Well the newspaper club.

"What happened?" Went Christian.

Shizuka tried to find her voice.

"It's Kagome."

Everyone blinked.

"Is she alright?" Went Jericho.

Then outcame Dana.

Shizuka looked at her.

"Is she alright?!"

Dana sighed with a little smile.

"She had multiple cuts and wounds, lucky you got her here went you did, if those had gotten infected it would have been worse." She said.

"Wait what happened?" Went Jericho.

Shizuka held her hands close.

"I think Ririko attempted Suicide." Dana said.

Everyone except Demarey and Shizuka froze.

"What!" They went.

They look at Shizuka.

She begins to cry.

"It's all my fault."

They all blinked.

"If I had just told her... then.."

"Shizuka... what happened.." Jericho went.

Shizuka gulped.

"She asked to marry me... and I told her I couldn't... and we should break up."

They went wide eyed.

"Why?" Went Demarey.

Shizuka felt her body tighten.

"Ms, Nekonome..." Demarey went.

She looked at him, and saw the eyes, of someone... someone who cares... someone you can always speak to and not feel judged.

She then looked at the others, their caring eyes.

"I don't deserve her... i'm a waste."

They all blinked.

"What?" Goes Edge.

"I'm sorry... i'm usually so cheerful aren't I... but honestly it's all an act, i'm really quite the opposite, gloomy and desperate.. but then she and I were becoming closer and closer... while me and her were together I felt more alive than I ever could be, she made me keep my face and smile bright. She made me... me... but I got scared that she may want to keep me caged by marrying me, locking me away like a poor princess and to never feel such energy again, so I said I couldn't... but then I was worried that since I said no, she would hate to be with me any longer, so I said we should break up... I guess I was the fool... because I only brought her pain..."

Everyone couldn't believe it...

"You should be telling her this..." Jericho went.

"She's not awake at the moment, she fell asleep as I treated her, some rest will do her body good." Dana went.

Shizuka stood there, so timid and worried... her smile gone.

'Ririko.' She thought.

"Ms, Do you love her?" Went Demarey.

Shizuka blinked... She nodded.

"Then don't be afraid, take a chance." He said with a smile.

She didn't know what to say, Ririko... what would she even say.

She then looked at Dana.

"Would it be alright if I.."

"Stay with her... sure."

Dana opened the door. Shizuka looked at the others.

They smiled. She didn't know what to say at all, she enters.

She sees Ririko patched up on her arms, legs and around her chest.

Shizuka grabs a chair and sits right next to Ririko.

"I'm not running away this time."

The next day

Her eyes shift open, her body... okay.

"Am I... dead..." She goes. She looks around.

"Isn't this the school infirmary."

She looks to her right and sees a face, a happy face.

"Shi...zuka..."

Tears fall from Shizuka's face.

"You're awake."

Ririko blinks as she sits up.

"Hey, don't rush yourself."

"Hmph, why should you care?"

"Because I love you."

"Don't say that, didn't you want to break up?" Ririko said.

Shizuka shook her head.

Ririko blinked.

"Well..."

As Shizuka was tell Ririko the truth, the others were listening from the outside.

"Should we be doing this?" Tsukune went.

"Shut it." Went Jericho.

"I see, Shizuka... hey are you crying?"

Shizuka tried to hold her tears but couldn't.

"I'm sorry Ririko... I...I.."

"Sssshhh." Ririko went.

Shizuka smiled weakly.

"You look amazing with a smile love."

Shizuka blushed.

"... Am I forgiven...?" Shizuka went.

Ririko smiled.

"Yes... but... I should tell you..."

Shizuka blinked.

"I was planning on leaving the academy for awhile now."

Shizuka jumped.

"Why?"

Ririko sighed.

"I'm just not good enough, I've done things... that were a bit too much... but then I started to connect with you.. and then came Irvine. and a few things.. but ya know... I guess what I'm trying to say is... I'm still here because of you, you give me reason, you complete me. I'm not the same as I once was... and i'm happy because of that..."

Ririko took Shizuka hand in hers.

She then got an idea.

The others heard silence.

Then the door quickly opened.

They quickly moved and saw Ririko running with Shizuka.

They blinked.

"Are you sure you don't need to rest more?" Went Shizuka. Ririko smiled.

Shizuka stood confused as Ririko sat in front of a piano.

"Ririko..."

Ririko took a deep breath.

 **RIGHT ANOTHER SONG, STARTS PLAYING: THIS IS GOSPEL PIANO VERSION(But different lyrics, if ya gonna come after me for this ya know the drill)**

Shizuka blushed red as Ririko played the piano with grace.

"A friend wrote this for me."

Shizuka blinked.

Ririko: This is gospel for the married one's together in matrimony, forming happiness, making scenes of smile filled memories.

Ririko: oooooh, oooooh

Shizuka blushed.

Ririko: Their teeth showing grins, their heart shaped signs displayed out for all, and the best is surely yet to come.

Ririko: IF YOU LOVE ME, DON'T LET GOOOOOO, IF YOU LOVE ME DON'T LET GOOOOO!

Shizuka smiled.

Ririko: These words aren't the ones that often leaves scars it's the fear of falling apart, I want to be yours what held me back was, the fear the fear of falling apart.

Shizuka just blushed as Ririko kept playing.

They had no idea of the group listening.

Ririko: This is gospel, for the homosexuals, all the gay men and lesbians.

Shizuka blushed and rubbed her left arm.

Ririko: Loving each other, proving wrong the bible's orders.

Ririko: Oooooh, Ooooh.

Ririko smiled.

Ririko: They tried to stop us cause we're the same but I won't quit without a fight, and I promise girl i'll be home tonight.

Shizuka shed some tears.

Ririko: IF YOU LOVE ME DON'T LET GOOOOOOO! IF YOU LOVE ME DON'T LET GOOOOOO!

Shizuka clasped her hands together.

Ririko: These words aren't the ones that often leaves scars it's, the fear of falling apart, I want to be yours what held me back was, the fear the fear of falling apart.

Ririko: The fear of falling apart.

Ririko just smiled.

Ririko: The fear the fear of falling apart.

Ririko: The fear of falling apart (X3)

Ririko then looked at Shizuka.

Ririko: I love you with all my heart.

Ririko smiled at her.

She sees the ring on her finger.

"Shizuka..."

"I change my decision... I will marry you."

Song ends

Ririko quickly stood and hugged Shizuka.

They then kissed.

Then loud cheering was heard.

The girls looked and saw a crowd of students and some staff.

Ririko and Shizuka blushed red.

It was now nighttime.

Ririko and Shizuka were making out on Ririko's bed.

They were in their panties and bras.

Ririko swirled her tongue around in Shizuka's mouth. She then grabbed her left right boob.

"AH!" Went Shizuka.

Ririko smiles as Shizuka moans. She grabs her nipple.

"Ririko."

She stops and looks into her eyes.

"You wanna go further?"

Shizuka nods.

Ririko quickly removed Shizuka's bra and sucked on her right nipple, she continued to grope her left.

"NYAA, don't tease me."

A horny smile appeared on Ririko's face.

She took of her bra and pressed her chest against Shizuka's.

"Wow your boobs are amazing." Shizuka says.

Ririko blushed.

They press their chests back and forth.

"Ririko... didn't I say not to tease me..."

Ririko chuckled.

She pulled down her panties and stood up.

Shizuka began to lick Ririko's pussy.

Ririko moaned.

"Shizuka... ah."

She then rubbed her clit.

Ririko went wide eyed.

Ririko took a step back and laid Shizuka on the bed.

She removed her panties and began to lick around her flower.

"Ah, Ririko, Nyaaa."

Ririko began to lick her clit and finger her pussy.

"NYAA,NYAAA AAAAAHH."

Her pussy gets more and more wet.

Ririko goes up and kisses Shizuka as she fingers her.

"Ah, Ririko, ah.."

Ririko removes her hand and shows the wetness on her hand from fingering her.

She puts the fingers in her mouth and licks them.

Shizuka blushes dark red.

Ririko kisses Shizuka passionately.

She soon removes her lips.

"So, how do you taste?"

Shizuka looked away.

"I taste nice."

"I know, in fact."

Ririko goes low and begins to eat out Shizuka.

"NYAAAA!"

Shizuka places her hands on Ririko's head.

"Don't stop, please."

Ririko smirks, she grabs Shizuka's hips and pulls her on top of her.

Shizuka looks down at Ririko.

"Hey, don't forget about me." Ririko went.

Shizuka looks and sees Ririko fingering herself.

Ririko takes out her fingers and puts them in front of Shizuka.

"Well go on, taste me."

Shizuka licks her index finger, then sucks on it.

"So?"

Shizuka blushes.

"You taste great."

"Really."

Ririko licks her finger.

She smirks.

"I suppose I do."

She then moved her body up and kissed Shizuka.

After the kiss she went back down.

"Mind turning around?"

Shizuka did as asked and her butt was now facing her fiancé.

A blush appears.

"Oh yes." Goes Ririko.

She wraps her hands around Shizuka's waist and begins to eat her out.

Shizuka moans loudly and starts to suck on Ririko's pussy.

"Hmmmm." Ririko goes.

They both eat out one another, both bodies flowing with the pleasure of their tongues.

"Damn, I can't get enough of your pussy." Ririko goes.

Shizuka blushes at the words.

Ririko goes hard.

"NYAAAAAAA!"

That sound made Ririko smirk.

She then grabbed Shizuka and laid her on the bed and placed her pussy against hers.

"Ririko."

She smiled.

Ririko began to move back and forth against her woman's pussy.

"Ah, my... pussy..."

"Ha, yes, ah"

Ririko began to move faster.

"Ah ah, I'm getting close..." Shizuka said.

"Me too."

Ririko grinded deeper.

"Shit i'm cumming." Ririko said.

"Ririko, rikiko."

"AH Shizuka."

Then.

"I LOVE YOU!" They both shout.

They squirt loads and loads of juice from their pussies all on them and the bed. They come to a stop and lay together.

Ririko has a smile on her face. Shizuka purrs against her.

"Shizuka..."

The cat lady looks at her.

"Yes."

Ririko blushed.

"I love you."

A smile appears on the catlady's face.

"I know, I love you too."

The 2 then embraced one another.

"Ever want to start a family?" Ririko said.

"What?" Went Shizuka.

Ririko looked away.

Shizuka smiled.

"In time.."

Ririko smiled.

They kiss one more time and fall asleep.

The next day.

Ririko and Shizuka were walking hand in hand through the hallways. Smiling at one another, course some students saw them, and said a few things.

"The rumors are true Ms, Kagome is dating Ms. Nekonome."

"Actually it's marrying now."

"REALLY!?"

"Hey lower your voice, they might hear."

The 2 teachers sigh as they approach Nekonome's homeroom.

Shizuka opens the door and sees the others.

"Hey Ms. Nekonome." They went.

She smiles.

Ririko looks and sees Jericho.

He smiles.

"So now everyone is engaged." Jericho says rolling his eyes.

Yukari nudged her elbow into his leg.

Shizuka and Ririko blinked.

"Oh Jericho, I forgot to say thanks."

He blinks.

"For..."

"The song."

They look at him.

"You helped her write it?" Went Shizuka.

Jericho sighs.

"Nope."

They blink.

"Then... who..."

Jericho walked to the door.

"Well, I did some of it, but it was mainly Demarey who helped out on it."

They raised an eyebrow.

"Demarey?"

Jericho nodded.

"Anyway gotta get to work."

Jericho leaves.

"Think I better get moving to."

Shizuka smiled and kissed Ririko.

"See ya soon." She said.

Ririko nodded.

The girls in the class looked at one another.

The boys sighed.

It was 4th period.

Edge and Christian finished roll call and they were heading outside for the class today.

"So, ya really think Demarey wrote that song Ririko sung?" Christian said.

Edge shrugged.

They look and see the laid. Speaking to himself.

"Madrid,madrid." Demarey says to himself.

He heads onto the field with a soccer ball.

"Hey."

He turns. He sees Moka, Yukari, Kurumu, Mizore.

"Uh... yeah guys?"

"Did you write that song that Ms, Kagome sung yesterday?" Kurumu said.

"What?"

"Mind helping us writing a song for our fiancés." Mizore went.

He blinked.

"What."

He soon saw the rest of the girls in the class approach.

"UH, Kokoa... Kariff, help."

They were right behind him.

"Oh good."

"Dude I'm just watching."

"You what mate."

Demarey looks at Kokoa.

"You are... quite good."

They look at Kokoa.

She blinks then points at Demarey.

"Oh come on." He goes.

He looks at the small crowd of girls.

"Okay... so.." He goes.

"Well, can you help us write a song." Yukari goes.

Demarey takes some steps back.

"Please." Moka goes.

Demarey gulps, he's not liking this.

He kicks the soccer ball over his head and starts running, and as expected the girls chase him.

"AW COME ON!" He goes.

The boys start laughing.

Demarey tries to keep his distance up, but the ball is keeping his speed down, he doesn't want to get in trouble by using his powers.

"FUCK IT!" He kicks the ball halfway across the field and into a goal.

He smiles, but remembers the girls.

"This isn't gonna help."

The boys soon stop laughing and realized, he could help them out.

Demarey soon saw the boys in front of him.

"Aw man."

He stopped running and looked back and forth.

"Got no choice."

He 'disappeared'. Actually became a small little lady bug.

Everyone blinked, he up'd and disappeared.

"Where'd he go?"

Edge and Christian blinked. But soon saw a lady bug in front of them.

"Oh there you are Demarey." Edge said.

The bug jumped.

"Damn it why."

The students looked at Edge and Christian.

Demarey soon sighed. He small enough not to be seen.

"Wait he shapeshifted." Went Kariff.

"YOU CUNT!" Demarey goes.

Demarey soon goes back to normal.

"There he is."

'Fuck being nervous.' He thinks.

He starts running again.

Edge and Christian sigh.

"A few more weeks." Christian said.

Edge nodded.

Demarey was running fast, worried to look behind, but if there's one thing more important on his mind... it's el classico.

* * *

 **YES YES ITS DONE WITH, NOW ITS TIME TO GET BACK TO THE ANIME, NOW BEFORE I GO... I KNOW THE SONG CAME OUT LIKE NEXT YEAR BUT I NEEDED A SONG AND COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING, NOW IM GONNA BE WELL CRITIZED OR HOWEVER YA SPELL IT BUT... I CAN'T BE ASKED ANYMORE I DON'T CARE WORRYING ABOUT PEOPLE LIKING MY STUFF HAS PREVENTED ME FROM REACHING NEW LEVELS... SO... IF YOU HATE IT, YOU HATE IT, I WILL LOOK AT REVIEW I'LL** **ANSWER QUESTIONS, I'LL DO A QNA LIKE THING AT THE END BUT I'M THINK OF GOING TO WRESTLEMANIA 30.. NOW IF I DO THE STORY WILL BE OVER 100 CHAPTERS AND GONNA TAKE ME ABOUT 4 YEARS BUT I AIM TO FINISH THIS BEFORE I DIE, IT'S NOW A GOAL OF MINE TO FINISH THIS. ANYWAY THAT'S THE END OF THIS EPISODE OF AWESOMENESS COMES TO YOKAI ACADEMY I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR WATCHING NOW OR SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE, UM I WAS GONNA TURN RIRIKO INTO A FUTA BUT DECIDED NOT TO, I KNOW I SAID THIS WILL KIND OF BE OOC BUT I WANTED TO STAY WITH ORIGINAL AS BEST AS I COULD, BUT ANYWAY I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF AWESOMENESS COMES TO YOKAI ACADEMY, BUT UNTIL THEN... UNTIL THEN. ALSO BEFORE I FORGET I'M GONNA DO A FEW THINGS IN THE STORY I THINK DURING THE SUMMER PORTION, JUST A HEADS UP.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: SUPERDRIVE (GRAVITATION THEME) BY BAD LUCK**


	46. Awesomeness goes on a trip

**ANIME TIME, IT'S ME DE12NOW AND MATE I'VE BEEN THROUGH SOME THINGS IN MY DISAPPERANCE.. ONE THING FOR SURE, UH... idk i'm sorry... it's just not how it used to be... but it's still there... i'll save it for the end of the episode but for now let's go. This is gonna be short. VERY SHORT.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: OVERDRIVE BY HITOMI HARADA**

 **Episode 32: Awesomeness goes on a trip**

* * *

Finally they arrive at the stop, Nekonome, along with Jericho, edge and Christian step off the bus, soon the students follow. The 10th grade was on a field trip.

Now if I haven't stated this, I had them start with 9th grade, cause it would help the plot... lets just say they had some issues before high school hence why they are the age they are now.

As they got off the bus, Ms, Nekonome begins giving out the rules for their trip.

As she does this, Edge and Christian begin talking to one another.

"So... any idea what you and Kurumu gonna do while we're here?" Edge goes. Christian shrugs.

"Same." Edge reply.

Edge then looks at the blade hilt on Christian side.

"Been training with that?" Edge said as he pointed to the object.

Christian blinked.

"A little."

Edge chuckles.

Yes they have lightsabers.

FLASHBACK

Edge and Christian stand in the forest in front of Alex mercer.

Alex sighs.

"Here."

He tosses 2 hilts.

Edge and Christian blink.

"Use those only if absolutely necessary, and try to keep the use only in this world." Alex said.

Edge and Christian looked at the hilts. They turned them on, and blue came out.

They look back at him and ask is he sure.

"You guys are tough, but these will give you a last effort chance, if you don't want to use them that's fine." Alex said.

They nod.

He walks to the base of operations.

Edge and Christian both form a smile.

Flashback ends.

Edge and Christian continue to chat with one another, not knowing the others were continuing on, till.

"Edge."

"Christian."

The 2 men blink. They look and see their fiancés. They look and the others were ahead off them.

"Ah, oops." They go.

Mizore and Kurumu sigh. They grabbed their significant other's arm and pulls them with them.

Meanwhile

"Slow down WEE!" Goes Kou.

Kokoa was running, where? to Moka of course. Even after everything, she still wants her sister back.

Kokoa wasn't listening, she kept up her pace.

"KOKOA!" Kou goes.

"OH WHAT IS IT, DA!"

Kokoa get knocked back by a bus, of course she did...

She rubs her head and sees Kou flying around happily.

"Least I didn't get hit wee."

Kokoa smirks and runs after Kou. He flies in a somewhat panic.

"WEE, WEE NO PLEASE, AH, DEMAREY HELP."

Kokoa smirked as Demarey was not around this time to help the bat.

Edge and Mizore were in a shop looking at Souvenirs.

Edge wasn't that interested in them, but he saw Mizore looking at a certain section.

He walks behind her and places a hand on her shoulder. She looks and sees a warm smile on his face.

She was happy to be engaged to the man of her dreams.

Soon Edge sees Christian and Kurumu looking around. Her arm tightly around him.

Christian who's blush is a darken red tries to keep cool.

Edge smirks.

Meanwhile a group of people were watching some of them.

One of them took notice of the uniforms.

"Look, those outfits... they're from yokai." Goes one of them.

The others look at the member. They look back.

The students were now at the hotel they were to be at for night.

Kurumu and Yukari were in the hot springs.

Yukari looked at Kurumu who had a look as if she was thinking.

"Is it me or does it look like you are trying to use your brain." Yukari says.

Kurumu blinks and glares at Yukari.

"WHAT!" She goes.

"Nothing." Yukari looks the other way with a little smirk.

Kurumu sighs.

Then blinks, so does Yukari.

They look and sees Mizore.

"What are you doing?" Kurumu goes.

"Well I want to get in as well, thought I make it bearable for me." Mizore says.

Kurumu stares at her.

BAM

Kurumu kicks Mizore into a nearby pond.

Mizore soon floats her head up.

"This is better." She says.

Kurumu sighs.

"Kurumu.. you seem on edge lately." Yukari says.

Kurumu glares at the girl.

Yukari looks the other way.

Everyone was now in bed... or so it would seem.

Edge, Christian, Tsukune.. and Jericho were sitting outside. Edge with Christian.

The 2 men soon saw their significant other running.

"Looks like they made it on time." Christian said. Edge smirked.

The girls were dressed like how they were earlier.

The 2 men smiled as they were embraced.

They lock eyes with their lover, but soon. Edge and Christian pushed them back.

SNATCH.

Up and fast the 2 men went. As Kurumu and Mizore stood up, they caught a glimpse of the kidnapper.

"HEY!" The 2 girls go.

Then someone jumps in front of the 2.

He waves his finger in front of the 2.

"Why you!" Goes Kurumu.

"Well look at the time, gotta go."

The person runs off.

"Kurumu, Mizore."

They look behind them and sees Yukari and Moka, and Jericho.

"What happened?" Went Moka.

"Someone just kidnapped Edge and Christian." Kurumu said.

Jericho chuckled low.

Their vision blurry, Edge and Christian looks and sees them in a building. They look to their left and see Tsukune, he looks and smiles at them.

Then footsteps were heard.

The 3 boys look and sees the girls... all in some black clothing.

The boys raise an eyebrow.

"Uh... what are ya wearing." Edge chuckles. So does Christian and Tsukune.

The girls blink.

"So ya found us eh?" Goes a voice.

The girls turn around to see a couple of guys.

"Who are you?" Goes Kurumu.

"Don't know us eh, we're monster industries." Goes one of the boys.

The girls raise an eyebrow.

"Right... so mind tell us why you kidnapped our friends?" Goes Mizore.

"Simple, we want to get rid of all the yokai, so we can rule over."

The girls give a dumb look.

They then looked at one another.

Asskicking time.

Meanwhile

Alex, Dana, Heller and Kariff sat in the council circle.

"So, think we should show them during the summer?" James went.

Dana and Kariff looked at Alex. He nods. He then sighs.

"It's time they knew... especially her." Alex stood up. Soon did the others.

They exit the tech wing and started going up the stairs.

Then. Alex stopped moving.

"I felt it too." Goes Dana. James and Kariff nodded.

Back with the others.

The monster industry was all on the ground. Mizore and Kurumu crossed their arms.

Moka and Yukari finished getting Tsukune, Edge, and Christian free.

Then Jericho walks in.

"Took you guys long enough." Jericho said.

Edge and Christian noticed him in all black.

"Chris, you too?" Went Edge.

Jericho sighs.

"Don't ask."

"FINALLY!" Goes a voice.

They all look and see Kokoa dressed up.

They all blink. Then started to walk away.

"HEY, I DIDN'T START MY SPEECH YET!" She goes.

They just continue walking.

Mad, she gets out her kou hammer, cause she can. She rushes.

Tsukune turns and flinches at Kokoa's quick movements. Then.. CLING.

Kokoa soon stops running as she sees... her sister, inner Moka standing.

Moka rolls her eyes.

"And to think you were changing, where's your boyfriend at?" Moka goes.

Kokoa smirks.

"Right here...WHAT?!" She goes. Demarey's not there.

"Well that's that." Moka goes.

She then kicks Kokoa hard.

"One day SISTERRRR!" Goes Kokoa as she's blasting off.

The members of Monster industries run off.

Moka sighs and seals herself.

Finally moving to the next part of their trip.

Edge and Christian looked over a fountain.

They both sigh.

They then feel something touch them. They turn and.

Kisu.

Mizore and Kurumu kiss them. Then they embrace one another.

Edge and Christian look and smile at one another. They're lives are just awesome and it'll keep getting awesome... Right.

Elsewhere

"Here is you're winner, and the new, WWE Champion, the rated r superstar, EDGE!"

A red haired woman was watching new years revolution 2006(I think) mainly the part when Edge cashes in Money in the bank and beats john cena.

She soon turns it off.

"Edge.." Goes the woman.

She stands up.

"I don't think I can wait any longer."

"Here's your winner, Christian!"

A blond woman was watching wrestlemania 20, she was watching Christian vs Jericho.

As the match and its aftermath concluded, she turned off the t.v and sighed.

"Christian..." She places a hand on her chest.

"I'm ready."

Meanwhile

He sat in wait, looking up at the Barcelona night sky wondering what he should do, the el classico is important, but what comes after when he returns to them... what is his true faith.

He sighs.

"It's coming." He goes.

Elizabeth green stands on top of a tree. A smirk on her face.

"I will let you enjoy your little break Mercer... but soon... I will... have to... kill you."

* * *

 **WTF FACE ANYWAY SHORT AS HELL FOR AN EPISODE OUT OF THE ANIME HUH, WELL I have finals coming up but i'm trying to get out chapters for the story anyway I'm not sure how to do the next chapter especially since it happens during the trip... you'll see in a few hours... now I know what I said at the start so i'll get to it, but 1st i'm not quitting at all... i'm just confused, worried and pressured, I've finished high school but i'm in trouble in college, now I was ready but I made a slip up and now the pressure is on and I'm scared I won't be able to write again, I enjoy making fanfictions I enjoy reading and creating things... it's just I've put myself in a situation that I wasn't expecting... now I have to evolve or perish... but enough of me for that's the end of episode 32 of AWESOMENESS COMES TO YOKAI ACADEMY... CAPU 2 HA I REMEMBERED... AND I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT EPISODE... WHATEVER IT IS... but until then, until then.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: Superdrive (Gravitation theme)**


	47. Awesomeness sees the elclasico

**Yes I am here again... I'VE DECIDED TO SAVE THE ANIME'S NEXT EPISODE... FOR ANOTHER TIME.. oh and because I know the story's path has changed a lot... so yeah oh this episode well, You can read it if you like to, it won't be that big in the story just a little extra, but for the episode of the anime, I MAY DO IT AFTER THIS ONE SO yeah... lets do it. UPDATE IT'S GONNA BE AFTER THE NEXT. AND I DIDN'T THINK THIS WOULD BE SO LONG.**

 **Starts playing: Overdrive by Hitomi Harada**

 **SPECIAL EPISODE** **: Awesomeness sees the el clasico**

* * *

Another training session done, Demarey's in a blue shirt with a badge that stated Fcb with dark blue shorts, sat on a bench rubbing his hands together, tomorrow was the day.

"Well done again Smith." Goes a man. Demarey looks up with a smile.

"Gracias Messi." Demarey replies.

Messi smiles.

"Don't fret about tomorrow, you'll be fine."

Lionel pats his shoulder and walks on.

Demarey sighs, he takes out a picture, it's him, Alex, Dana, James, Kariff, Deshiko and Kokoa. He then grabs another with the newspaper club. He smiles and puts the pictures back in his bag. He then pulls out one more, it's Kokoa.

She had her eyes looking the other way in the school's uniform. He smiled warmly.

"I wish you could be there tomorrow..." He goes.

Demarey stares at the picture... but soon presses it to his chest. He looks and sees Messi and Neymar.

"See I told you that ring meant something." Messi said.

Demarey glared at the 2.

Messi sigh.

"Sorry amigo." He goes.

Demarey sighs.

He looks up at the sky.

Meanwhile

"So... an el clasico...?" Goes Christian.

Alex sighed as he looks at the others.

"So you guys don't know anything about... soccer?"

Edge, Christian, Tsukune, Moka, Yukari, Kurumu, Mizore blink.

Jericho sigh.

Alex sat on a chair in front of the newspaper club.

"Right i'll just state it, the el clasico is the bout between the top Spanish soccer clubs in spain, Barcelona and Real madrid."

They blink. Alex knocks on his head.

"Look we got tickets, would you guys like to come watch?" Alex said.

"Wait what." They went.

Alex crossed his arms.

"Hmm, I would." Goes Jericho.

Alex smiled.

"Can I?" Goes Yukari.

Kurumu and Mizore rolled their eyes.

"Anyone else."

Tsukune raised his hand. Moka blinks and raises her hand as well.

Alex smiles.

He then looked at Edge, Christian, Mizore and Kurumu.

They raised their hands as well.

"Are you guys sure?" He goes. They nod.

"Sweet, be ready to leave at 8 in the morning."

They all blink.

"Why 8?" Goes Edge.

Alex blinked, then realized his error.

"We're going to Barcelona in Spain of course."

"WHAT?!" Goes the newspaper club.

"Hey, you lot will be fine, and don't worry about the school it'll just be like a trip." Alex said. He bows to the club members and goes on with the day.

Yes the 10th grade came back from the trip, now we know of the certain episode I was to do and well that trip isn't a school trip it's more of a trip for the club.. so that's why ya have this instead now to be honest I would have done that but I changed my mind, the reason I will say at the end... if you make it to the end of course.

It was nighttime, Edge, Christian and Jericho were laying in their room.

They knew it wasn't gonna be long there so they didn't pack anything, besides The prototypes had them covered.

"Ah so, a soccer game..." Christian goes. Edge sighs.

Jericho sits up from his futon.

"If you 2 aren't going then just means less trouble for me." Y2J states.

Edge and Christian rolled their eyes.

It was now 7:55 am.

Alex mercer along with his sister, James, Kariff, Deshiko, and Kokoa stood at the bus stop waiting for the others.

I'm gonna describe so much more than I ever have.

Alex was wearing his dark black jeans white his white nike's a white t shirt and a dark leather long sleeve jacket in zipped and a red logo that looked like an out stretched m on the back. His sister had on the same pants and shoes, only instead of a black jacket and white shirt, her shirt was black and cut at the sleeves. James had on the same pants but his shoes were grey and his jacket had no hood and was short sleeved. Kariff had on grey sneakers with grey pants and a fc Barcelona t shirt with a grey jacket. Deshiko decided to go with the usual and so did Kokoa.

Alex looked at his watch and tapped his foot a bit, he then sees the others from the corner of his eye, he looks. Tsukune wore black pants a white shirt. Moka had on a skirt with a pink tee.

Yukari had on her usual, Jericho had on grey pants with his t shirt with the logo. Kurumu had a yellow skirt with Christian's t shirt that had her k, Christian had dark blue pants with his t shirt. Same for Mizore and Edge. She had a skirt with his t shirt and her M, he had on black pants and his t shirt.

Jericho blinked.

"Are Punk and Ruby joining us.?" Jericho asked.

The bus arrived and the door opens. And there standing Punk and Ruby. He was in jeans and a grey jacket. Ruby was in a purple dress.

"Like i'd leave them out." Alex said.

Kokoa sighs then looks around. Demarey isn't here.

"Kokoa." Goes Alex.

She blinks. They're on the bus.

She sighs and gets on.

The bus takes off and soon they are in the human world.

They get off the bus.

The bus driver forms a smirk as he drives off.

"Right the carrier should be here shortly." Alex said.

The newspaper club blinks.

"What?" They go.

Soon a big plane arrive not far from the group.

"Ah right on time." Alex said.

He walks to the plane and smiles.

The plane was big but it wasn't gigantic, it was like a vtol and a transport too.

The sides of the plane opened and an aging man in a white lab coat with black pants stood there.

He blinks at the amount of people and rubs his eyes to confirm it.

"Alex... what did you guys do?" Goes the man.

"Oh, McMullen." Alex looks back at to the others.

"Don't worry about it, everything is fine."

McMullen rolled his eyes.

Alex sighed.

He tells everyone of McMullen and then he introduces the others to the man. Once he finishes. McMullen took a deep breath.

"Okay, okay got it.. so.. you lot are really monsters... except the boy and those 2." McMullen goes as he points to Edge and Christian.

They all nodded.

"Right, well best get moving." Goes McMullen.

Everyone hopped onto the plane, once the doors shut, it took off for Barcelona.

Everyone except the prototypes minus Deshiko and Kokoa watched as they chatted with McMullen.

"So, that's the guy who helped Mercer and the others." Goes Christian as he looked at Jericho.

Jericho nods.

"Guy fits the bill if you ask me." Goes Edge.

Meanwhile

Demarey sat and looked at the team sheet in the locker room.

He had a smile as he was on the sheet. It wasn't a huge smile as he was on the bench, however he was still happy to even be on the sheet.

Then came in Lionel Messi. He looked at the boy who he hoped didn't notice him yet. Lionel saw the boy's bag, he slowly creeped over to it.

"Don't play around with it like last time." Demarey said. Lionel jumped. He looked over at the boy.

Messi smiled as he unzipped the bag and took out a hilt, a blue light came out and buzzed around.

"A real lightsaber." Messi goes. He looks over at Demarey who's looking at the team sheet.

A 4-3-3 formation with 2 center mids and a defensive center mid.

Demarey sighs, he prefers the 3-4-3.

"So... light side or dark side?" Goes Lionel. Demarey looks at the man.

"What?"

"Are you a jedi or sith of this hive mind?"

In 2011 when pro was formed, the federal international football association became known of what Demarey had became, he was allow to play as long as he didn't use his powers.

Demarey sighed.

"In the hive mind the light or dark side stands for the way a prototype uses their power, like a jedi or sith."

Messi faces the boy.

"So, you're saying everything is permitted?"

Demarey nods.

Messi sat on one of the benches.

"Mind going on?" He goes.

Soon Neymar Santos Jr and Christian Tello walked in.

They noticed the little conversation the 2 were having.

Demarey looks at them.

"We'll wait." They go.

Demarey smiles a bit and shakes his head.

"Its alright." He goes.

The 2 soon sit and start preparing for the game.

"Anyway, you were saying?" Goes Messi.

"Oh, well there's nothing else really." Demarey crosses his arms. He looks away.

"So where do you fit in?"

Demarey blinks.

"I guess i'm a jedi, but if it was the force i'd be on both sides, but still a jedi."

"Like a grey jedi?"

"Guess so."

Soon the others came in and soon does the manager of the team.

It was now 12:30 pm when the newspaper club and prototypes arrived at Barcelona.

Once they arrived at the hanger the club stood behind the prototypes as they exited the plane.

The club looked around the hanger, it was a but military like.

Soon a man in a white military suit walked up to Alex and McMullen.

"Master Mercer, good to see you again." Goes the man.

"Thank you sergeant." Alex goes. The man looked and saw the group.

"Are they the ones?" He asked. Alex nodded.

Alex looked at the others. He walked up to them.

"Right theres a bus waiting for us, the game doesn't start for another half hour it'll take 5 minutes to get there." Alex said.

They nodded.

Demarey sat in the locker room, he was nervous.

He took a deep breath and leaned back.

"We can win this." He goes.

Soon the manger steps in, Pep Guardiola.

"Right subs get out there." Pep said.

Soon Demarey, along with Christian Tello, David Villa, Sergio Roberto, Alex Song, Martin Montoya and Cesc Fabregas stood up and walked out the door.

They walked with confidence, showing no fear, course Demarey was nervous. They walked out and saw the camp nou filled up.

They looked to their right and saw the subs of Real Madrid.

They glared at one another, then went to their respective benches.

Demarey sat, next to him Tello and Roberto. The underdogs of Barcelona they were known as.

Roberto noticed Demarey looking a bit shaky.

"Ey amigo."

Demarey looked at him.

The man gave the boy a thumbs up.

Demarey smiled.

They had arrived to their location and parked the bus. The newspaper club soon stepped out and saw in awe the stadium.

The building stood like a young giant it's circular build from the base to the top stood out showing this is a place of the grandest of spainish soccer.

Alex noticed the looks of the club.

"Just wait till we're inside, follow me." Alex said.

The club did as asked.

Once they got inside, it was like a different place.

Edge and Christian both had smirks, the energy that the spectators gave off was amazing like when it's Monday night on raw.

Tsukune blinked as many had 2 different shirts. One dark blue with red down the middle, another white with a badge on the top left side showing a circle with a crown on top.

"This is... something else." Tsukune goes. Moka noticed his tone of surprise.

The prototypes smirked, then.

"James." Goes a voice.

Heller looks to his left and sees a woman and a girl with her, he smiles.

"Colette, Amaya." He goes.

The girl runs and embraces James.

"I missed you daddy." She goes.

He smiles.

The newspaper club blinks.

"Daddy?" They go.

James turns to face them.

"Yep, this is my daughter Amaya and my wife Colette." He goes.

Amaya looked at the new faces and smiles.

"My dad tells me cool things about you guys when he comes home to visit." She goes.

The club blink and look at Heller who has a smile on his face.

Alex checks his watch.

"Right, best find our seats before we go get some food." Alex said.

Him and his sister walked onward. The others soon followed.

Once they walked into the stands the newspaper club froze. The inside was something like wrestlemania(at least to me).

The stands were covered in blue and red, across from where they were to be siting looked like the commentary box above some stands and a big fan like structure. They looked to their left and saw a what looked like a yellow check mark and on their right they saw wording made by the seats. Mes que Un Club. (More than a club)

They all stood amazing it was a nice stadium.

Edge and Christian smirked.

Demarey kept breathing in and out as he tried to calm his nerves.

The other's noticed his breathing.

"I thought prototypes had no fear?" Goes Tello. Demarey looks at the man.

"Who told you that?" Demarey goes.

Tello points at him.

"What I never said that."

Tello blinks.

"You didn't?"

Demarey shook his head.

Tello sighed.

Demarey made a little smirk, but soon went wide eyed.

He looked at the supporters side and smiled.

"They're here." He goes.

23 minutes later

The prototypes and the newspaper club were walking back to their seats, with a smile of course.

As everyone sat they saw a timer go down on a scoreboard to the center of the left and right spectator sides above the seats from them.

They looked at the prototypes who except Kariff and Deshiko crossed their arms.

Kokoa just looked at her feet as something snuck nearby her.

"What are you doing Kou?" She goes.

"Wee." Goes the bat from under her feet.

She glares at it. Then turns her head to the left. She then looked at the others who were chatting with one another.

She sighed.

Then remembered.

"Hey Alex?" She goes.

He turns his head.

"Where's Demarey?" She goes.

The others stop talking and blinked.

Alex smiled.

"He'll turn up, don't worry."

"Hmph, I wasn't."

Alex chuckled.

"Yeah sure you weren't."

Kokoa tighten her gaze then looks away.

It was now time.

The Barcelona anthem starts playing.

The newspaper club blinks as the spectators start singing.

And soon, from across the field steps out 2 groups one in white, one in blue and red.

And now for commentary.

"It's the biggest club match in world football, it's the el clasico, Barcelona vs. Real Madrid, good afternoon i'm Clive Tyldesley, along side Andy Townsend today, good to see you Andy."

"Thanks you Mr. Tyldesley, there's been a lot of talk over this game between the 2, Barcelona and Real Madrid, and one thing Is certain this game is gonna be big." Andy says.

"This is the last game of the season so whoever wins this will get the La Liga title." Clive says

"And here comes the players now."

The 2 teams walk out and turned to face the spectators below the commentary box and the big fan like structure.

The teams stood, then the music halted.

"And now we'll start playing the teams anthems."

AND FOR THE SAKE OF TIME I WILL SHORTEN THEM

Soon the newspaper club blinked.

The music that play wasn't like the one that was playing before.

It was more like orchestra, instead of a marching band.

The supporters of Real madrid were singing with pride.

"Madrid, Madrid, Madrid, HALA MADRID, Y NADA MAS, Y NADA MAS, HALA MADRID!"

The men in white stood with smiles as their anthem finished.

Now for Barcelona.

Now the cheer like feeling of the marching band returned.

"BLAUGRANA AL VENT, EN CRIT VALENT. TENIM UM SOM EL SAP TOTHOM, BARCA, BARCA, BARCA!"

The music stops and the teams go to shake each others hands.

"Alright time for the line up for today's game." Goes Clive.

BTW i'm not describing these guys, mainly because they don't offer anything to the story and are just around, you can look them up if you want.

"We'll start with the home side, Victor Valdes starts in goal, Jordi alba starts alongside Dani alves as the full backs( left back, right back) Pique plays along side Marc Bartra who's taking position for Puyol and Mascerano who are injured as the center backs. Serigo busquets plays as CDM, Iniesta plays along side Xavi in middle, Neymar joins Alexis sanchez as the wingers, Lionel messi is the main striker today."

Lionel messi stands in the center waiting for the madrid captain.

"And the line up for the away side, in a 4-3-3 with 2 cm's and a center attacking mid. Iker Casillas starts in goal, Marcelo starts with Carvajal as the full backs, Sergio ramos plays along side pepe as the center backs. Luka modric plays along side Jose Callejon as the center mids with Mezut Ozil at Cam, Karim Benzema is the main striker and the wingers, Gareth Bale and Christiano Ronaldo."

In front of the Argentinean man is the Portuguese poster boy, Christiano Ronaldo.

Both stare into each other's eyes. They smirk.

A referee walks up and asks Messi heads or tails? Messi says heads.

Coin flips, heads.

"We'll kick off 2nd." Messi says.

The ref nods.

Messi and Ronaldo lock eyes. A fire burning in their eyes.

"Good luck amigo." Goes Ronaldo.

"E tu,(And You) Amigo."

They shake hands and walk to the their teams. And they all got into position.

The spectators were hype for this game.

The newspaper club felt the energy of the crowd, it was o.p.

 **Wait till the 1000th episode. :D**

Soon the ref put the ball in the center of the field.

Ronaldo and Benzema stepped up to it.

The ref checked the others and the players, they were ready.

Silence.

Whistle blows.

Ronaldo lightly kicks the ball to Benzema's feet, he then passes back to Ozil who was running forward along side Modric and Callejon.

"And the game is underway." Goes Clive.

This 1st half will be short.

The barca supporters all clasped their hands together as Madrid advance near the home team's goal.

10 minutes in Mesut makes a pass to Modric who does a pass to Ronaldo on the left winger, Ronaldo comes face to face with Dani Alves.

Ronaldo turns and has his back faced to Dani as he pushes the ball forward, he runs into bartra who he kicks the ball over, and runs past.

Valdes prepared for Ronaldo to shoot near post, however instead Ronaldo shot for the far.

"GOAL FOR REAL MADRID."

The barca supporters sighed and some boo'ed. Ronaldo ran off towards the other side of the goal box, he shook his right fist up and down, and jumped and turned around with his arms out.

"SIIIIIIII." He goes.

The madrid fans cheered.

The newspaper club blinked.

"Who celebrates like that?" Jericho chuckled.

Edge and Christian look at him.

They roll their eyes.

"In within 10 minutes the score is 1-0 or in this case 0-1." Goes Clive.

The bench of Barcelona sigh, they're losing but there's plenty of time to turn it around.

25 minutes in.

Benzema who was covered by Marc, got tackled by Busquets, who passed the ball to Xavi who kicked the ball high over to Messi who ran past Ramos and Pepe.

"Messi's in!" Goes Clive.

Messi does a low shot to Casillas left, Casillas couldn't make it.

"MESSI, 1ST SHOT, 1ST GOAL!" Goes Clive.

"What a lovely finish." Andy said.

The stands erupted as Messi scored.

The newspaper club looked at the prototypes clap, seems they support Barcelona.

They look back and saw Messi run up to the crowd kiss his 2 index fingers then waved them around pointing upward.

Edge, Christian and Jericho blink. The celebration was simple. Nothing too much.

They heard a chuckle. They look over at Punk.

"What's funny?" Goes Christian.

Punk pointed to the field.

They look.

Pepe is arguing with the ref. He's acting like quite a baby.

"Seems like someone can't handle a slip up." Edge says.

"And at the halfway mark the score is 1 all." Clive goes.

The bench of barca smiled.

So far so good...

Edge, Christian, Jericho and Punk had their arms crossed, it's a good game.

Their significant other saw how they were. They wrapped an arm around them.

The men blinked then looked and saw a smile from their love. They smiled back.

Then boos were heard.

The newspaper club blinked.

They looked and saw a barca player on the ground.

He looked injured.

"Oh my, Sanchez looks hurt bad, doesn't look like he can go on." Clive said.

The bench looked at one another as the manager walked over.

"Damn Ramos, alright Tello you're up." Goes Pep.

Tello fist bumped Roberto and Demarey.

"Time to shine mate." Demarey says. Tello nods as Alexis walks over.

"Good luck amigo."

"Gracias."

Everyone clapped as a player came on the field.

"Coming off the pitch, Number 9, Alexis Sanchez. Coming onto the pitch, Number 20 Christian Tello." Goes the stadium announcer.

"Looks like 2 of the underdogs of Barcelona are in this game now." Goes Andy.

It was now the 36 minute.

Alex tapped his foot on the ground below him.

He looked over at the news paper club and at the prototypes. He sighs.

'You gotta play today.' He thinks.

A goal kick from the real madrid side, the ball lands at the feet of Marcelo, who passed past Tello to Ronaldo.

Ronaldo sprinted down the left wing only to do a 270 turn and run to his right and gets a slide tackle by bartra who lobs the ball over to their right wing.

Tello received the ball and was cut off by Marcelo, Tello moved the ball to his right, then kicked it through Marcelo's legs.

"OH WHAT A MOVE!" Goes Clive.

"Lovely piece of skill." Andy says.

The Barcelona supporters watched as Tello managed to get past Marcelo and lob the ball into the middle.

Xavi and Messi was in the box, Messi saw the chance, he nodded to Xavi. Xavi jumped and went for a header. The ball connected with his head, Casillas fisted the ball to the right wing. Carvajal received the ball, and passed it over to Jose who passed it over to Bale who broke free and past Jordi Alba.

"Bale's through." Goes Clive.

Valdes stood ready. However, Bale passed it to Ronaldo. You know what's next (FUCKING SWEAT ************) goal.

"Oh it's a goal."

The newspaper club put their heads down as Ronaldo spun his right index finger and jumped and did the same thing last time.

"Ha, someone's excited." Goes Edge with sarcasm.

"What a goal from Ronaldo, with an assist from Bale." Goes Clive.

"If Barcelona want to get back in this they gotta fix their back." Andy says.

"I think their mid field is the problem here." Clive said.

"Doesn't look good." Goes Kariff.

Alex looked at the afro haired boy and back to the field.

The 44 minute, there's a corner for Barcelona. Dani alves walked to the madrid left side for a right corner.

He takes the cross.

Busquets stood in the box prepared for the ball coming their way. Once it was close he jumped, but he was bumped into by Pepe who challenged him. The result was not good.

The ball bounced into Iker's hands.

He then tossed the ball long to Benzema, but ben was cut off by Iniesta. Iniesta then kicked the ball over to Messi who was covered by Sergio Ramos, he knew time was running out for the 1st half, he looked at Xavi and kicked the ball his way, however when Xavi went for the ball he was met with a kick by Pepe to his chest, sadly it was accidental.

The ref blew the whistle at the foul.

He walked over to Pepe and gave him a yellow card. The barca fans boo'ed loudly.

The newspaper club and the prototypes blinked in shock.

"Okay, what the fuck?!" Goes Jericho.

"He looks like he's dying." Goes Yukari.

Kurumu blinked at the young witch's words.

"He's messed for sure." Goes Punk.

They soon saw a man in a suit step up and saw him going nuts.

He was screaming at the ref.

"YELLOW, HOW, HE COULD HAVE KILLED HIM."

"From what I saw it was unintentional." Goes the ref.

Pep looked over a Roberto.

"You're on."

Demarey smiled at his teammate. He could see the nervousness on him.

"My 1st El clasico." Goes Sergio.

Demarey showed his fist to the man, he bumped it.

"Get us the win amigo." Demarey said.

Sergio Roberto jumped up and down, ready as Xavi was being walked off.

"I'll do my best amigo." Roberto said.

Xavi nodded to the young man as he held his chest.

"Coming off the pitch, Number 6, Xavi. Coming on to the pitch number 24, Sergio Roberto."

"The ref states there will be 1 minute of added time."

Pep glared harshly there was no way it should be 1 minute at least 3.

"EY BULLSHIT!" Goes Pep. He looks and sees Jose mourino smiling.

A free kick was given.

Iniesta took it, a wall was set up 10 yards from him.

He took a breath and kicked it over the wall. Iker caught it.

The Barcelona fans sighed in sadness.

Soon the half was over.

"Ref signals for the end of the 1st half and the score is 1-2." Goes Clive.

"What do you think of the 1st half Andy?"

"Well Madrid got the right things so far, but maybe Barcelona can come back, maybe their underdogs can save them, Tello did more than Alexis and Roberto kept the ball away from them. So maybe that's the answer."

The newspaper club looked and saw the looks of sadness on the barca fans, across they saw the madrid fans all singing their song.

"Wow, look at all the Barcelona fans, they look disappointed." Tsukune said. The others nodded.

They look and saw the faces of sorrow and disappointed. Course it's only the end of the 1st half.

Kariff sighed and leaned back. He looked over at Kokoa who just stared at the ground and watched as the players went through the tunnel that they came out off. She sighed.

But then blinked. As she saw a familiar color of brown go inside.

She shook it off.

In the locker room.

"WHAT, WHAT HAPPENED?" Went Pep.

The team looked at Busquets who was rubbing his leg.

"That puta Pepe came into me and landed his elbow on my leg." Busquets said.

"Well can you play?"

Busquets tried to stand up, but quickly sat back down.

Pep looked at the subs and at the starting eleven.

"Right Cesc you're on."

Demarey sighed.

'Guess i'm not ready.' He thinks.

"Um sir... with all respect, we want Demarey on." Messi said.

Demarey goes wide eyed.

"WHAT?" Goes Pep.

"Sir our attack isn't quick enough, didn't you see the difference when Tello and Roberto came on." Goes Iniesta. Pep stared at the man.

"Messi scored before they did."

"That's cause they pushed their backs up to close."

Pep looked at Messi then at the others.

Then heard Americano from the stands.

The newspaper club blinked.

Alex had a smirk.

Pep looked at Demarey and saw a face... of hope... determination, a fire that will forge a diamond from it's pressure deep in the boy's eyes.

Pep walked over to Demarey and looked him in the eyes.

"Give me a reason why you should play?" Pep goes.

Demarey was frozen. What could he say, he had dreams of playing in an el clasico and today was his chance. And along side his underdog brothers.

He took a breath.

"I want to perform, to show why I should be here."

Demarey stood up.

"We may not be like Real Madrid but we know the game, we live the game and we make it the beautiful game, I know i'm not like Xavi, or Messi mainly cause i'm young and don't have quite the experience as them, but i'll give it my all for the game, besides they have never seen me in such a competitive atmosphere. I want to prove to everyone why I should be part of Barcelona's legacy and to compete against our greatest rival would be a privilege i'll never forget."

The others all clapped. Pep blinked.

"So a teenager, who believes he can play football?" Goes Pep as he rubs his chin.

He looks at Demarey.

"Fine you're on."

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Goes the room.

Demarey smiles as he high fives Marc, Tello and Sergio.

"Now my fiancé's gonna have something to remember." Demarey said.

The others looked at each other and smiled at the lad.

He looks over at Messi who gave a thumbs up. He then looked at Busquets.

"We may not always get along, but if there's one thing I like about ya, is your commitment to this, and everything else you do." Busquets said.

Demarey smiled.

"Good luck amigo."

"Si."

15 minutes later

Everyone was back to their seats.

The newspaper club sighed. They looked at the prototypes and saw a smile on Alex's face.

"What's with the Smile?" Goes Edge,

Alex smiles wider.

"Demarey's coming." He said.

The newspaper club blinked.

"But it's already the 2nd half."

Alex rolled his eyes.

"I know wish it was sooner."

He looked over to his right. Kokoa looked at him.

Alex smiled.

"I think you guys wanna sit for this."

The subs sat on the benches.

They blinked.

"Right 2nd half's almost underway and we got a change... a shocking change to the Barcelona team sheet." Clive said.

The formation was changed to a 4-3-3 with a cam instead of a cdm.

The teams came out and Messi walked over to the ball.

"Coming off the pitch Number 16 Sergio Busquets. Coming onto the pitch, Number 42, Demarey Smith."

"SIIIIIII!" Goes the Barcelona fans.

The newspaper club went wide eyed.

"Wait did they say..." Goes Tsukune.

The newspaper club looked at the pitch and they went wide eyed as a dark skin boy walked onto the field.

"IT IS!" They went.

Some fans looked at them but soon looked back at the field.

Kokoa looked on in surprise. She didn't know this.

"So this is where you've been." Kokoa goes.

Demarey looks around, his nerves ringing. He looks across to Messi who had a smile on his face,

"Let's do this amigo."

Demarey smiled.

"Si."

"CLIVE ARE YOU SEEING THIS?"

"I sure am Andy, the American underdog of Barcelona is on the field in this El Clasico. Boy I bet this boy is nervous."

"Well he better get those nerves under control and quick."

Demarey looked around, this is so different from all those other games he performed in. And yes perform, he didn't feel like you play in soccer, or in wrestling. He always goes by stating he doesn't play, he's performs. Like a wwe superstar performs that's how he sees himself, a player who performs, not one who just plays. A wrestler who wrestles.

He takes a deep breath.

The ref checks with the others. They nod and check the players.

"Demarey." Messi gets his gaze.

"Do what you do best, and enjoy the game."

And those words got in his mind.

The ref blows.

"Change of ends, and now the second half is underway." Goes Clive.

Demarey kicks the ball to Messi who kicks it to Neymar who runs past Bale and into Callijon. Neymar smirks as he passes it to Roberto.

Roberto stops in front of Mesut and rolls the ball on the ground.

He then flicks it over Mesut's head.

The ball went to Demarey.

Demarey took off.

He ran down the field and soon got marked by Modric, he smirked.

He ran close and did a fake pass, Modric went for a slide and Demarey dodged because of the fake.

The barca fans cheered.

"What a move." Goes Clive.

Demarey saw the goal only 30 yards away.

He looked and saw Messi onside.

He saw Ramos's gaze on him. He soon ran close to the defender and did the burbin spin (which is actually what I've been calling the mcgeddy spin, the advance mcgeddy spin is the real thing).

Ramos grit his teeth, he would not let some kid get past him.

He ran on his side, sadly that's what Demarey wanted.

Demarey waited and soon did the burbin spin again. Ramos went wide eyed as he lost to the kid.

Demarey looked and saw Messi, Pepe was covering him, but he started to move away.

Demarey took the chance, he lobbed it over to Messi who was still on side, Messi received the ball and went on the attack.

"Messi's in!" Goes Clive.

Messi was now in the box, he had a shot, Iker dived to his right and saved it, however.

"DEMAREY!" Goes Clive.

Iker saw the ball go off him and bounce off Demarey's chest, Demarey then used turned and did a bicycle kick, he hoped for the best.

Iker tried to move for it but it was higher than he thought.

"GOAL! WHAT A KICK!"

The fans erupted in a loud cheer.

The newspaper club all smiled as they saw their friend on his knees with a smile.

He got up and looked around, he didn't know what to do.

He looked at Messi.

"What are ya waiting for amigo, celebrate." Goes Messi.

Demarey nod, he ran to the supporters of Barcelona and smiled. He moved his right hand up and down, and jumped and turned 180 and had his arms out.

"SIIIIIIIII!" He goes.

He then kissed his index fingers and pointed up to the sky.

Soon he was surrounded by his team mates.

"So its all squared now at 2-2." Goes Clive.

"So Demarey's an actual soccer player?" Goes Tsukune. The club looks at the prototypes who had a smile.

Kokoa just looked on in silence. A smile on her face.

Demarey had a happy face on as they prepared for Real Madrid to kick off again.

53 minute

Iniesta was marked by Callejon. He looked around for anyone to past to. He saw Roberto but noticed Modric behind him. He knew he couldn't hold of Callejon for long.

He sighed, he kicked the ball over his head, and it landed for Roberto. Roberto quickly looked and saw Modric on him, he ran with Modric gaining. He couldn't let him get the ball.

"AMIGO!"

Roberto saw Demarey open and close to goal.

He quickly passed over to the boy.

Demarey got the ball and saw Pepe coming.

Demarey kicked the ball up and then over his and Pepe's head.

He quickly got past Pepe and shot for Goal. This attempt caught Iker off guard and thus.

"GOAL WHAT A SHOT TO THE TOP LEFT CORNER." Goes Clive.

"And that gets Barcelona in the lead."

The fans cheered as their team took the lead.

The newspaper club clapped at the goal their friend made.

Demarey had a huge smile on his face.

He ran to the supporters and did a salute but in a searching way, he then brought his arms out and turned his fingers into the rock sign, he then brought them up and after that brought his hands together and placed them on his right cheek. He then spread them out. (Christian, Jericho, Edge, Punk)

"HAAA!" He goes.

He smiles at the fans and gives sign with his right hand, his thumb and index finger made a circle with his pinky, ring and middle finger standing up. (Cena)

Pep smiled, the boy is performing really well.

Edge, Christian. Jericho and Punk smiled. This boy is something else... well they know that quite well.

"Right Barcelona in the lead at 3-2." Goes Clive.

The madrid team shakes their heads, this is not happening.

60th minute.

"It's a corner for Barcelona." Goes Clive.

Dani Alves looks and sees some of madrid up the field instead of protecting their box, ready for Iker to get the ball out so they can attack... sadly that's not a bold move.

Dani took the corner.

Demarey was in the box and saw Ramos coming up to him, he won't be able to head it in, he notices Marc's position. He can't head it into the goal, but that doesn't mean he can't head it somewhere.

"Marc." Demarey goes. Bartra looks and sees the boy jump for the ball, Marc knew what to do.

Demarey head the ball over to the lad and he headed it for goal, luckily it caught Casillas off guard as he was expecting Demarey to go for the header

"GOAL, THEY'RE 2 IN FRONT NOW!"

Marc jumped and didn't know how to react, he ran over and got Demarey in a bro hug, soon Roberto and Tello joined in.

"There they are the underdogs of Barcelona." Goes Clive.

"That was an amazing Goal there Clive."

"So it's 4-2 now."

68 minute.

Gareth was in on goal, Valdes looked and saw no one close to help him out, Bale shot and Valdes saved it, the ball when into the path of Ronaldo, however Marc cut off Ronaldo and halted his attack.

Frustrated Ronaldo just shot and hoped it knocked the young defender on his ass, it didn't and Bartra kicked it over to Iniesta.

Iniesta received the ball, and passed it over to Neymar. Neymar got past Carvajal and rushed on the wing, he crossed it over to Messi who was cut off by Pepe and Ramos. He saw Demarey running and past it to him.

Demarey looked back and faced at Ramos who watched him closely.

Demarey smiled as he moved the ball to his left, Ramos kept marking him.

That was a mistake as Demarey passed it over to Roberto who broke past Ramos and Pepe. Casillas went wide eyed. But got ready as Roberto shot far post... wait near post.

"GOAL IT'S SERGIO ROBERTO!" Goes Clive.

Once again the underdogs of Barcelona celebrate again.

78 minute.

Demarey had the ball at his feet, he looks around and sees Messi up front, he does glance to his right and sees Tello in a much better position.

Demarey gets an idea.

He sees Modric coming to mark him. Demarey smiled.

Modric ran along side and brushed against him, Demarey looked ahead at Messi and went for a fake pass.

Modric kept running but soon stopped and turned to see Demarey lob the ball over to Tello who was in on goal.

"OH WHAT AN OPENING THIS IS!"

Iker got ready Tello wasn't a great shot... with his left, but his right was decent.

Tello shot for the far post with his left. Casillas dived near post thinking he'd used his right foot.

"WHAT A SHOT, WHAT A GOAL!"

The tide had turned for Barcelona.

"5-2 is the score, it's men against boys here... and the boys look like they need their mommies." Goes Clive.

82 minute

Ronaldo was dribbling down the pitch, he kicked the ball between Iniesta's legs and was running towards Roberto, however he got slide tackled, by Demarey.

Ronaldo dropped to the ground and acted like Demarey did something more.

Demarey looked at the others as the ref blew his whistle.

Ronaldo 'struggled' to get up as the ref walked up to Demarey.

Demarey blinked he was sure he got the ball.

The fans in the stands boo'ed at Ronaldo's actions.

"Oh come on!" Goes Alex.

"That's something Christian would have done." Goes Edge.

"Yeah that's what... Wait WHAT?!" Goes Captain Charisma. Edge Chuckles.

The ref looked at Demarey, he pointed his right index up. Demarey blinked. The ref walked over to Ronaldo and gave him a yellow card.

Ronaldo jumped and the Barcelona fans laughed.

"What?!" Goes Ronaldo.

"Don't think you can fool me." Says the ref.

90th minute

Marc passes the ball over to Roberto, who passes the ball to Tello on the wing. Tello ran down the pitch and crossed to Messi. However Messi was cut off by Sergio ramos. The ball lands at Demarey's Feet.

"The ref has indicated there will be a minimal of 1 minute of added time."

Demarey looked at the goal ahead and took a breath.

He runs, he sees Modric up front but rolls the ball to his right then quickly kicked it forward with his right foot, giving a boost of speed.

He sees Callejon, he smiles as he pushes the ball to his left, Jose tried a standing tackle but Demarey quickly moved the ball to his right foot.

"Look at Demarey go." Goes Clive.

Ramos tries a sliding tackle however Demarey knocks the ball over the challenge and jumps with it.

Messi sees pepe rushing for Demarey and cuts him off, keep Demarey's attack on.

"ONLY THE GOAL KEEPER BETWEEN HIM AND THE GOAL!" Clive says.

Or it did, till Carvajal rushed over and was in the box, Demarey went wide eyed, he knew he could score, he looked and saw Tello but Marcelo had him marked well. He turned around and saw Messi running, that was it.

Demarey kicked the ball into the path of Messi, who ran past Carvajal, Iker moved to grabbed the ball, but Messi passed the ball to Demarey who kicked the ball up and then delivered an enziguri to the ball, Iker dived but it was no use.

"GOAL!" Clive went.

"And that's 3, HAT TRICK HERO FOR THE YOUNG DEMAREY!" Goes Andy.

Demarey jump with Joy as he ran to the side lines, he brought his arms out crossed them at the wrist slightly bending his left side, he takes his arms and makes them look like he's flexing and does a little shake or shimmy downwards, he then takes his arms and bend them with his palms facing upwards and then does a little spin, he stops the spin brings his right arm and straighten it out to his right side like a diva and hangs the left arm on his left side with his right hip popped out.

"I got mad skillz." He goes.

"YOU GOT MAD SKILLZ!" The crowd goes.

The newspaper club smiled, Demarey looked like he was in dreamland.

The prototypes smiled.

Kokoa had a big dark color of red on her face.

"6-2 is the score, and I think that's game isn't it?" Goes Clive.

The ref blows his whistle.

"Well how about that 6-2 and with that Barcelona are the champions."

Demarey soon turns around and Marc, Roberto, Tello and the others wrap their arms around one another in celebration.

The newspaper club clapped their hands, that was actually nice.

Demarey walked over to the refs and got the match ball from them.

"It's not over yet." Alex goes.

The others blink as a stage was put up in the middle of the field.

"CAMPEONES, CAMPEONES, CAMPEONES!" Goes the Barcelona fans.

The Barcelona players lined up, Valdes, Alba, Dani, Iniesta, Neymar, Pique, Bartra, Roberto, Tello, Demarey and Messi. They walked up the stage and Messi grabbed a gold trophy, he looked over at Demarey. He nodded at the boy. Demarey grabbed the trophy along with Messi. They soon lifted it in unison and the whole team jumped around.

Soon Messi ran to the stands and flashed the trophy to the supporters. The team clapped and cheered as they sung their anthem.

It was a wonderful sight.

The team then took the title and got ready for a team photo.

"A glorious sight to behold isn't it Andy?"

"Indeed, to win the league, especially against your biggest rivals."

The manger soon walked over to the team and nodded to them. They headed for the tunnel.

The barca fans kept singing and cheering.

"Well... that was actually fun." Jericho said.

Edge and Christian looked at him both with smirks.

"Well I think we can..WHOA!" Goes Alex.

The fans all cheered as the team re emerged from the tunnel, the team ran to the supporters and all jumped on the barriers and waved to the fans.

"BARCA, BARCA, BARCA!"

The newspaper club soon, joined in on the chants and the prototypes as well.

Kokoa just sat in her chair and watch them all celebrate, however she noticed someone missing from the team.

Then the starting 11 appeared from the stands entrance. Everybody jumped.

Edge, Christian, Jericho, and Mizore smiled. It's like John cena when he won the wwe title at wrestlemania 21.

The fans were all smiling. Then something happened.

On the scoreboard, a screen next to the time and points showed a live image. Soon everyone looked towards it.

The newspaper club blinked.

It was Kokoa.

Kokoa soon noticed everyone's gaze and looked at the scoreboard to her right and saw herself on screen. Soon it zoomed out and showed someone sitting next to her.

She blinked. She looked at the person who had on a hood. The person soon turned their head and took off their hood.

Kokoa couldn't speak.

"De..Demarey?"

Demarey smiled.

"Ello love."

Kisu.

Her face covered In full red as a kiss was planted onto her lips. The whole stadium erupted in cheers and some screams.

The newspaper club blinked and the prototypes all smiled.

Soon Demarey broke the kiss and ran over to his teammates. Kokoa sat there in total shock.

"BARCA, BARCA, BARCA!" Goes the fans as everyone celebrated.

Now everyone was leaving the stadium.

"Wow, I had fun." Went Moka.

"Yeah, that comeback was unreal." Went Alex.

"Demarey was amazing out there." Went Tsukune.

The others had a smile on as today was really nice.. and free.

Kokoa was behind everyone with a blushing face.

"Demarey..." She went.

"Hey guys." Goes a voice.

Everyone stopped and turned around, it's Demarey in a blue and red fcb jacket with blue shorts.

Demarey soon caught the eyes of Kokoa. He stopped.

She and him locked their eyes on another.

He rubbed the back of his head.

"Um, I uh..."

Kisu

Kokoa kissed him. His face lit up like a tomato.

She broke it after 5 seconds and embraced him.

"Ey!" Goes a voice.

Demarey looks, it's Cristiano Ronaldo.

The 2 lock eyes.

"You played well good game." Ronaldo offered his hand. Demarey blinked. He then shook it.

"If you ever want to, come play for Real Madrid." He said.

Demarey raised an eyebrow.

"Well enjoy the rest of your day amigo, and nice to see ya madam." Goes Ronaldo as he walks back where he came from.

Demarey sighed.

"If it isn't the girl of the hour." Goes a voice.

Kokoa and Demarey saw the players of Barcelona.

Kokoa blushed red as she had no clue what to do.

Demarey grabbed her hand and then introductions were made.

"It's nice to finally meet you Kokoa." Goes Messi as he bows, soon the rest of the players does it.

Kokoa gives a light smile.

Soon footsteps were heard.

Kokoa turned around. It was the Barca fans.

Demarey sighed. Here we go again.

As everyone went and got on the bus, they noticed they were missing someone, Kokoa.

"What's taking so long?" Goes Dana. Alex shrug.

The newspaper club all sighed. Then 2 people entered the bus. Kokoa and Demarey.

"Room for one more?" He goes/

The others blinked, then smiled.

Finally they were on the bus to Yokai a few hours later.

Everyone sat next to their significant other. In the back was Demarey and Kokoa.

She looked at her boyfriend who gave a warming smile.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" She went.

Demarey rubbed the back of his head.

"I wanted to surprise you."

"But you didn't need to kiss me for the world, human world to see."

Demarey smiled.

"Maybe... you mad?" He goes.

Kokoa looked down.

"No."

She then blinked. Demarey hugged her. She smiled. Tonight was gonna be nice.

Meanwhile

Elizabeth Green looked at the academy from afar, twirling her lightsaber.

"I can't wait to show you all why to respect MOTHER!"

* * *

 **I KNOW WHY THE HELL IS THIS HERE, WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH THE STORY, well 1 I mentioned it awhile ago, 2, a game was gonna show up sooner or later, and 3, a nice game of Futbol can be relaxing, besides I can't wait for the next chapter, yes I said chapter, i'm starting to get back into my old habits the only thing I kind of don't miss is revealing the next chapters mainly cause I have no idea what's next till I start typing, anyway that's the end of THE SPECIAL EPISODE AWESOMENESS SEES THE EL CLASICO I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR WATCHING NOW OR SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE AND I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT ONE... WHAT IT IS.. OH ALRIGHT IT'S THE 1000 EPISODE OF RAW THIS IS WHY THE NEXT EPISODE OF THE ANIME IS NOT NOW I WANTED TO DO IT AFTER THE EPISODE OF RAW, NOW I'LL WARN YOU I DIDN'T CATCH IT SO IT WILL BE AROUND 4000 WORDS, BUT I'LL DO ME BEST... WHATEVER THAT MAY BE, AN I KNOW IM NEAR THE 50TH MARK... I DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL BE THERE BUT UNTIL THEN, UNTIL THEN... BTW IS IT ME OR HAS DANTE BEEN MISSING A BIT.**

 **Starts playing: Superdrive (Gravitation Theme)**

 **You have permission to rekt me.**


End file.
